ʻO kahi pilikino o ke kaikunāne - A Brother's Homecoming
by XxxNCISHawaiiFive-0ObsessedXxx
Summary: Scott McGarrett brother of Steve McGarrett hasn't been back to Oahu since his father's funeral. He's back now with a team of his own under his command. When an unidentified body is found by Five-0 in his hotel room, later identified as a Marine can Five-0 and NCIS work together to find the killer before they strike again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any off Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters. All characters belong to CBS. All other characters you don't recognize are OC's that are created by myself. I gain no profit from this. Purely written for the enjoyment of myself and others.

A/N: Ever since I saw Season 9 Episode 6 where that NCIS Agent Emma Warren shows up and NCIS was brought in. I decided to try my hand at creating my own NCIS team for Hawaii. Keep Steve McGarrett out of business he shouldn't be in, and let the Agents do their jobs. This is that story. Case Fic, but also in between slice of life fic, for Five-0 team as well as NCIS team. If you don't like it then please don't read or comment unnecessarily. Just move on, that is all.

SYOC Form and Info on my profile. Go check it out.

**Jackson Santiago created by KeepMeRunning**

**Lane Sullivan created by AgentHaler7713**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Waialae - Kahala Neighborhood - McManis Residence, Honolulu, Oahu. **

It's a hot breezy day in the beginning of Summer on the island of Oahu. Though to a team of four NCIS Agents in full tactical gear it feels stifling and scorching to them. It down right hot though they're all used to it. It reminds one of the men of a heat wave back in Los Angeles, two years ago. The team of Agents pull up to the house in question. The four members get out of their black 2019 Chevy Silverado truck. One man the leader of the team, Scott spots the other team within their unit across the street, the MCRT or Major Case Response Team in their own pursuit vehicle, a 2019 black Camaro, waiting for the go ahead from their tactical component.

The team of four approach the house quickly and quietly. "You two go around back." A muscular man in his early forties with light brown hair and blue hazel eyes commands to two of his teammates. "We'll take the front." He nods to the short brown haired teammate who nods back.

The two teammates that are ordered to go around the back make their way around the back of the house to the backyard where the pool and lanai are. "We're in position sir." An Agent replies to their boss.

"On my count, 1, 2, 3." Scott tapes his point man on his right shoulder and he kicks in the front door of the house.

"NCIS!" The point-man for the team by the name of Jackson Santiago with short dark brown hair announces. Scott follows the other man into the house, each taking a side. The back door is swung open at the same time their two other teammates entering the house.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear." Scott calls out as he clears the dining room.

"Clear." Lane responds as he clears the last room on the main floor. The four Agents walk back to the front of the house grouping themselves together.

"Did we get bad intel? He's supposed to be here, right?" Agent Santiago asks his leader.

Scott radios to the MCRT outside. "Roger that, Agent. We got the right..." Scott starts when he hears footsteps upstairs. "You guys hear that right?"

"Upstairs." Lane Sullivan the team medic whispers. Scott of course being the man he is takes the stairs two at a time. Scott rounds the last step on the landing of the second floor. His team now stacked up behind him.

Scott signals for his team to stack up on the right side of the door. Stacking up outside the second bedroom, each member tapes the shoulder of the man in front of them. Lane tapes Scott on his right shoulder signaling, good to go. Scott kicks in the door of the bedroom. "NCIS, it's over McManis." Scott yells to the their suspect a man haired man with sharp green eyes.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Second Class Todd Manning." Lane tells McManis.

Four guns all trained on McManis he really doesn't see a way out of this unless...he looks to the open window. Scott sees McManis looking at the window. "Don't do it McManis." Scott warns.

McManis is a tall lean now, and doesn't take much strength for him to knock out the glass in the window and he jumps out the window of the second story bedroom. Scott runs to the window after him and jumps out the window.

"McGarrett!" Lane yells frantically at his friend and partner. The team hear a splash though. The three Agents run to the broken window glass all over the floor, they all look out the window and see the pool down below. Lane lets out a breath he didn't know he's holding.

The three Agents see their leader surfacing and struggling with their perp McManis in the water. They all turn back from the window and run back through the house taking the more sensible way outside. When they all get downstairs and outside, the remaining members of the CRT see the other half of their unit coming into the backyard guns drawn.

"We heard you yelling over the comms." The Unit chief says.

"Yeah." Lane replies. "McGarrett jumped out the window after this nut." The unit chief of their team looks over to the light brown haired team leader of the CRT who is just hauling their murder perp out of the pool. Both perp and Agent are dripping wet.

McManis is trying to get away again out of Scott's grip. "Where, where are you trying to go?" Scott asks McManis. Another team member walks over to Scott and hands him a pair of handcuffs. Scott handcuffs McManis.

"Oww hey yo not so tight." McManis whines.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness are those too tight?" Scott asks sarcastically now holding the man by his shoulder he steers him away from the pool. "Agent I believe this belongs to you." Scott says handing over the perp to his unit chief team lead of the MCRT.

"Thank you Agent McGarrett."

"Oh, he is not going in the Camaro like that. He's soaking wet." Another Agent from the MCRT cries out.

"Get over it, will yah it's just a bit of water." The third member of the MCRT says. "Blame McGarrett if you have to he's the one who jumped out the window."

Scott walks over with the rest of his team out the backyard to the front of the house where their vehicles are parked. "Hey, I didn't see any of you doing anything to stop him. If I hadn't he would've gotten away." Scott reasons.

One of the Agents finds a towel in the back of the Camaro and dries off McManis as best they can with it, than he gets put in the back of the car. One of the Agents from the MCRT is going to have to ride with the CRT guys since the Camaro only seats four people.

"Probie." The unit chief points to a young, looking Agent. "You're riding with our lovely boys in black."

The probie nods and walks over to the CRT truck. "I'm driving." Scott calls out as he walks over to the truck, "Keys, Sully."

Lane shakes his head at his team lead and friend. "Oh no, no way are you getting in the truck like that." Lane tells Scott firmly arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine." Scott says and walks to the back of the truck. Scott looks over to his Unit chief. "We'll meet you back at HQ."

Their unit chief nods and calls for their team to gather up and than the Camaro's engine is gunned and drives off out of the neighborhood. Scott at the back of the truck pulls down the tailgate and climbs up into the bed of the truck. He walks over to the large silver tactical tool box and opens it. Inside he pulls out one of the drawers and pulls the black go-bag with his name stitched into the front out.

He begins to unstrap his vest and take it off when Lane comes around to the back of the truck. "What do you think you're doing?" He asks.

Scott continues to take off his vest and soaking wet black long sleeve shirt. "What's it look like I'm doing I'm changing clothes." Scott says.

"In a public neighborhood, with children." Lane exclaims.

"Kids what kids I don't see any kids." Scott looks around the neighborhood seeing no children in sight. He's now has a navy form fitting t-shirt in his hand. "Relax Sully I'm just changing my shirt. So I can still drive."

Lane looks at his partner and shakes his head at his behavior. "Hurry up will you. We've got a thirty minute drive back HQ." Lane tells his partner. "And you smell like a wet dog." He calls as he walks back to the passenger seat up front.

"Don't you mean a wet SEAL." Scott calls out after Lane a huge grin on his face. At least he's not hot anymore. That jump and dive into the pool totally worth it. Scott finishes up changing and stows his wet clothes in a plastic bag in his go-bag and puts it back in the tactical tool box on the truck.

Now changed but still slightly wet, Scott hops out of the back of the truck and to the drivers' side door. He gets in closes the door and he sees the keys are already in the ignition. He looks over to Lane smiling.

"You okay back their probie?" Scott asks the young Agent in the middle seat between the two other tactical team members.

"Yes sir, I'm good back here."

"Good buckle up then." Scott says.

"Seriously buckle up he treats this truck like a nascar race car." One of the other members of the CRT says to the probie.

* * *

**NCIS Hawaii Field Office Pearl Harbor**

The drive back to HQ is cut in half with Scott driving. Though they all make it back in one piece. As Scott parks the truck in their designated parking spot, he sees the Camaro pull up as well, the other team members getting out with McManis in cuffs.

"I'll call HPD get this guy booked and out of our hair." The chief says as they haul McManis out of the back of the Camaro. "McGarrett I want you showered up and in the SAC's office by the time I get back."

"Yes of course Chief I'll do that." Scott says to his unit chief. Scott turns to the three members of his team. "Sullivan, Santiago you get started on the after action reports yeah."

"Can do McGarrett." Lane responds clapping his friend on the back, his hand coming back a bit damp. "Go shower McG you stink of chlorine."

"Of course Agent McGarrett." Jackson replies as he watches the other brunet haired man walk away.

Both teams make their way into the building and split off when they get inside the MCRT goes back to the bullpen with the Unit Chief hauling McManis off to get him taken into HPD custody Scott and his team head off to the showers and locker room to get out of their gear. They'd all grabbed their go-bags from the truck before coming inside.

Five minutes later Scott exits the locker room in fresh work clothes, a pair of dark gray cargo pants and black tactical belt and white t-shirt under olive green short sleeve button up shirt, and black combat boots. While he was in the shower he'd gotten a text from Danny everything is all set up for tonight at the Tropics Bar. He's walking past the open area of HQ where the boxing ring and work out area is when he sees the head Agent or SAC (Special Agent in Charge) of the entire office walking towards him. A tall man about 6'0 with dusty blonde hair and hazel eyes in a light gray long sleeve button up shirt and black dress pants sans tie. The two men meet in the middle of the hall neither speaking for a tense minute.

"My office, NOW." SAC Blackburn orders Scott. The two men walk a short distance to the other man's office. "Shut the door and sit down." Blackburn orders Scott.

"I'd rather stand if that's alright with you sir."

Blackburn doesn't move to sit down himself either. Instead he paces up and down in front of his desk like a lion waiting to strike. Scott stood at attention a few feet in front of the pacing man waiting. "What on God's green Earth were you thinking jumping out a window after the perp like that?

"I was thinking I needed to stop the perp from getting away, sir." Scott tacks on the honorific at the end.

"Without knowing beforehand what was down there. That could have straight grass or concrete. You purposefully put yourself in danger." Blackburn exclaims. He clasps his hands behind his back as he walks. "Look Agent McGarrett, I know I gave you the go ahead and leeway to run your team the way you see fit, but your team is part of a bigger unit. There are four other people that are counting on you and your team to do things right."

Scott swallows a lump in his throat. It had been a particularly risky move for him, Blackburn was right he had no idea there was a pool down below.

"I know sir, after McManis jumped I heard a splash, I may not have known initially about the pool, but I knew than. I looked before I jumped McManis was flailing about like a fish he couldn't swim. I had to jump to save his life."

Blackburn puts a hand under his chin in thought. "Is that so. You took the risk of your own health safety and well-being to save the life of the man you were trying to catch is that right?"

"Yes sir, and when he tried to resist I properly restrained him and gave him over to the MCRT."

"Right, and this is exactly what your reports will reflect." Blackburn states.

"One hundred percent, sir."

"I don't want to see any more stunts like that are we clear Agent?"

"Yes sir." Scott knows of a silent dismissal when hears one. As he turns and walks over to the office door he turns around. "You clean up nice Blackburn, new office and new title suit you well."

"Yeah, uh huh also incurs a crap load of more paperwork. Go on get out of here enjoy your Friday." Scott just smile one last time and turns to leave the office, when an explosion from off in the distance knocking Scott back into the office door and unconscious.

TBC...

A/N: Should I continue this drop a comment down below telling me what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Reference to NCIS Season 9 Episode 24 'Till Death Do Us Part', do not own.

Chapter 2

**1 Hour Before the Explosion at NCIS Pearl Harbor. Hale Koa Hotel - Rm 317. ****Honolulu, Oahu.**

Yellow DO NOT CROSS crime scene tape is blocking off the entrance to one room in particular. Two HPD uniforms are standing outside the room guarding it, waiting. Five-0 is walking down the hall toward the room. Steve and Danny are up front Adam and Lou bringing up the rear. Tani and Junior right behind Danny and Steve.

"I wonder why we got called in. This isn't normally a case we'd investigate." Tani tells Junior.

Junior nods in agreement with his partner. "I know, but it must be something important if we were called in. It always seems to turn out that way." Junior replies.

The six members of Five-0 arrive at the door to the hotel room, "Five-0, we're here about the body that was found." Steve says to the younger looking HPD officer.

"Yes Commander right through here." The officer lifts the yellow tape to allow the members of Five-0 access to the room.

The one officer leads them into the room, it's a nice room like really nice Danny thinks looking around the spacious room and view of Waikiki beach and the surrounding area outside. Then he sees the body on the bed, male about early to mid-20's, caucasian probably over six foot judging by how his feet are about hanging off the end of the bed. White foam is left on his lips, like he's had a seizure, and then Danny notices the pill bottles on the nightstand.

Steve looks at the body on the bed laid out in dark wash jeans, and no shirt. Though the victims' chest and arms are covered in tattoos. Not just any tattoos, but Marine Force Recon tattoos if he didn't have a brother who had Jarhead friends in special operations he'd never know what those tattoos symbolized.

Steve takes out his phone and snaps several pictures of the tattoos on the body intent on sending them out to his brother. See if he may know this Marine or not. Steve turns back to his team and the HPD officer.

"Why wasn't NCIS called? This is their jurisdiction normally. I was told explicitly by Special Agent Emma Warren, the next time I tapered with an investigation she'd personally put me behind bars in an actual cell, Governor's special task force or not." Steve tells the officer a bit embarrassed remembering the last time he'd tapered with an NCIS investigation. Even though it had eventually all worked out. Maybe not in his favor exactly seeing as one of his SEAL buddies ended up dead.

"We tried calling them Commander after the maid found the body. Nobody picked up on their end."

"What do you mean nobody picked up on their end those Navy cops can't be that busy." Lou asserted.

"Special Agents." Steve mutters under his breath in his brother's defense. He knows Scott hates it when civilians call him a Navy cop. He's as federal Agent, and a damn good one.

"I mean Captain Grover it's like their phone lines are jammed or busy. We tried multiple times. no one could get through." The officer replies.

"That still doesn't explain why we the Governor's elite task force tasked with taking on high profile cases HPD can't, were called in." Danny says.

"Uh boss." Tani calls from the bathroom. "I think you'll want to see this." Steve walks over to the bathroom with Danny in toe and sees Tani crouched down with a pair of black disposable gloves on kneeling over a pair of denim shorts. It's not the shorts that have Steve's attention it's what's in her hand. It looks like a business card. "It's a business card, an NCIS business card to be exact, from your brother."

Steve with a pair of gloves on himself takes the card from Tani, and looks it over. This is his brother's business card no doubt, says his name and everything has both his office phone number and his cell and fax number on it, and work email.

_Why would a Marine have your business card, Scott, what were you up to? _Steve asks himself in his head. _Well it's not so out of the realm of responsibility you do interact with Marines and Sailors almost daily. _

Steve turns the business card over and there's his brother's handwritten scrawl on the back, it's an address, and a time. Also written on the back of the card is 'Call me anytime, anywhere, anyplace.'

"What do think it means?" Tani asks.

"I don't know yet Tani. But we'll find out. Tani I want you and Junior to go find the maid that found the body, ask her what she saw, what she remembers, see if you can't get the security cam footage from the hall." Steve tells Tani.

"Right, got it come on Junes." Tani says and pulls Junior along by his arm out the room into the hall.

"Danny, Lou, Adam you got any idea who this Marine is yet?" Steve asks the remaining members of his team in the room.

"I've got his wallet here Steve. His I.D., cash and credit cards are all here. So this wasn't a robbery gone wrong."

Steve walks over to his partner and looks over his shoulder at the wallet in his hands. "Who is he Danny, what's his CAC card say?"

"His what?" Danny asks a quizzical look on his face.

"His common access card, it's like an I.D. card they give out to active duty service members and select reserves, I've got one it's how I get on the base all the time."

"Well why didn't you say that then, meet Corporal Eli Barnes, lives...lived...in San Diego County, California MCB Camp Pendleton, Active Duty." Danny reads the information off the dead Marine's I.D. card.

"There's a Marine Reconnaissance Battalion stationed there, makes sense. We should probably call his CO let him know what happened."

"First we should find out what actually happened Steven before calling anyone I think that'd be best." Danny replies.

"Okay, there's no signs of forced entry, no signs of a struggle, so that means Barnes here knew who ever did this to him or he let them in." Steve says.

"Or someone swapped his pills before he got back to the room, and poisoned him." Lou suggests

Danny looks back at the bottle of pills on the nightstand. "Or this young Marine here OD'd on pain medication. There's enough drugs here to take out an elephant." Danny explains to Steve.

Steve thinks about it, but that doesn't explain why Barnes has his brother's business card there has to be more to this than a simple OD case. They have to find out all the facts before they jump to conclusions like this.

"I don't like this Danny, this isn't adding up my brother wouldn't just give out his card to anyone. He had to be into something with Barnes."

Steve turns to Lou and Adam, "Lou, I want you to call Noelani and the crime scene guys get them down here fully process the scene then have Noelani take the body and find out how Corporal Barnes died."

"You got it Chief." Lou says pulling out his cell to call HPD and the crime scene guys.

Steve looks at Adam, " Adam I want you go back to the palace try and contact NCIS again, and try and pull up everything you can on the Corporal here, financials, personal history, service record the whole nine."

Adam nods. "And if I can't Steve?"

"Call me we'll figure that out when we come to it." Steve tells Adam. Steve watches the other man leave.

"And where pray tell are we going to go Steven?" Danny asks his partner arms crossed over his chest looking from the body on the bed to the pills on the table.

"To NCIS, to find my brother and find out what the hell is going on. I told you I didn't like this."

"You're referring to this morning." Danny realizes, as they exit the whole hotel room.

"Yes Danny I am."

_**Flashback - **__**Earlier this morning 0800 hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Steve's Office**_

_Steve jams the phone line down in irritation. This is the fourth time he's tried to call his brother at the office and he can't get through. Danny walks over to Steve's and sees his frustration. _

"_Something wrong Steve, what'd that phone ever do to you?" Danny asks leaning against the door jamb of the other man's office. _

_Steve gives his partner a scathing look. "It's not funny Danny. I'm worried." _

"_Why because you've tried to call Scott four times within the last twenty minutes. He's probably wrapped up with a case. It's what 8 in the morning."_

"_Yes and normally work for him starts at 0730, but I know he likes to get in an early workout at work so he goes in an hour early."_

"_So he's been supposedly at work for almost two and a half hours and hasn't called you."_

"_Exactly." _

"_Did he say he'd call you, have you tried his cell?" _

"_Well, no but that's not the point Danny, gee you think I haven't tried that!" Steve exclaims. Then he sighs, "Sorry, it keeps going to voicemail. I've left him like six messages." _

"_Didn't you just speak to him on Wednesday what did he say to you then?" Danny asks walking into the office now and leaning up against the edge of Steve's desk. _

"_I went over to his place to have dinner with him, Brooke and the kids. Everything was normal. After dinner we went out to the lanai and talked, you know like we normally do."_

"_And...come on Steve it's like pulling teeth with you what'd Scott tell you." _

"_I could tell he was anxious or nervous about something, so I asked him what it was, and he told me it was about a case he obviously couldn't give me details, but it was about a raid to be more specific that they were going to conduct in the next two days. That day being today."_

"_You think something's come up and gone wrong, that's why he hasn't answered." _

"_Precisely I also tried calling Agent Sullivan, Scott's partner. No answer either." _

"_I'm sure Scott's fine he just got caught up with the preparations or he left his phone in his locker or his car. You'll see Steve everything's going to be just fine. Now come on I brought malasadas this morning." _

_Steve and Danny leave Steve's office to go back to Danny's office and enjoy their breakfast pastries. Scott is on Steve's mind the whole morning. He can't get this sickening feeling out of his stomach. Something's wrong. _

_End Flashback._

**Present Day Immediate Aftermath of NCIS Pearl Harbor Explosion**

Steve and Danny leave the Hale Koa Hotel though not before checking in on Tani and Junior to get the maid's statement. Steve of course hops in the driver's seat of Danny's Camaro, and the two are off towards NCIS Pearl Harbor.

Twenty five minutes later Steve pulls up to the main gate of Joint Base-Pearl Harbor Hickam. He rolls down his window and flashes his badge to the Air Force security forces Airman. "Five-0, we need to get to the NCIS field office."

The security forces Airman actually walks out of his little guard cubicle and up to the black Camaro. "Sorry Commander only EMS and Fire vehicles are allowed over there right now."

"EMS and Fire what's going on over there?" Steve asks the Airman.

Danny looks at Steve, and back to his phone. "Steve you're not going to believe this."

"What Danny what am I not going to believe." Steve asks slightly worried.

"There's been an explosion at NCIS Pearl Harbor." Danny announces next to Steve.

Steve's face goes from neutral to blood curdling red in seconds. Steve looks at the Airman and looks at his name tape and the rank insignia on the man's chest. "Look, uh Technical Sergeant Owens, I'm only going to ask this once and this is me asking nicely. My brother's an Agent at that office I need you to let me and my partner through."

"There's an urgent matter he needs to be informed off, a part of one of our investigations." Danny adds hastily.

"Of course Commander, Detective, sorry for the delay." TSgt Owens apologizes to the two and waves them through the gate.

Steve despite his need for urgency and growing concern for his brother, and the fact Scott's been in an explosion he drives like a normal person. According to Danny anyway, and gets to another blockade, actually in front of the building.

"Commander Steve McGarrett Five-0, I need to get through." Steve says tersely to an EMS worker.

"Right over there, Commander you can park, but stay out of the way." The EMS worker tells Steve. Steve parks the Camaro off to the side of the destroyed building. Steve and Danny exit the Camaro and survey the scene from afar for a minute.

"Oh my god Danny." Steve whispers quietly seeing the destruction of part of the building.

Danny sees the look on his partner's face and needs to get him refocused. "Come on Steve focus Scott's going to be okay look let's find someone who's in charge and find out what they know."

They find the chief firefighter and ask him about the building. "Can we go inside?" Danny asks.

"Most of the structural damage was done to the outer walls, and most of the office spaces are still intact. The building is structurally sound to go in. You can go through the front right over there." The chief tells them.

Both men nod and try not to run straight into the building. Steve and Danny are not even ten feet into the building when a second explosion occurs knocking both Steve and Danny flat on their stomachs onto the hard concrete floor of the building, the windows blown inwards towards them, shattering.

In another part of building Scott is just getting up. Scott is blown back through SAC Blackburn's office door. He's halfway in and out of the office. His head is throbbing something fierce. He groans as he sits up, "Ah fuck, that smarts." Scott gingerly sits up and takes stock of his injuries he brings his hand up to his forehead and comes back with a really big bump feeling. "Oh oww."

Then looks over and to his left and sees SAC Blackburn on the floor in front of his desk just trying to get up himself. Scott crawls over to his boss carefully. "Ag-Agent McGarrett, what the hell hit us?" Blackburn asks as he tries to stand up, and wobbles a bit but remains upright.

Blackburn helps his Agent up and sits him in a chair near his desk. "What the hell happened?" Blackburn asks again.

"Explosion somewhere in the building. We...we gotta get you outta here sir." Scott tells Blackburn.

Blackburn shakes his head to clear it. "I think you're the one who needs the help Agent, come on." Blackburn helps Scott up and supports him. The two men slowly make their way out of Blackburn's office and into the hall. The two walk around the corner and see the destruction and devastation Agents and employees alike helping each other up. Off in the distance another explosion goes off, and Blackburn and Scott get knocked back down.

"That doesn't sound so good. That was a second explosion." Scott realizes.

"This is like the Washington Navy Yard all over again." Blackburn responds.

"We don't know that sir, but it very well could be, come let's keep moving." The two men finally come open the entrance and see two very familiar bodies on the floor.

"Steve!" Scott calls out alarmed.

"Danny!" Blackburn exclaims in alarm.

They rush over to their down friend and brother. "Scott you're okay." Steve says as he helps Danny up and than goes to hug his younger brother.

"Not that I'm not happy to see Five-0 here, but we really need to get Agent McGarrett to a bus. He took a hit to his head in my office." Blackburn informs Steve.

The four men make it outside and there they can see just how bad the damage to the exterior of the building is and they also can see the cause of the explosion. As Steve is helping walk Scott to an ambulance and about to help him on a gurney Scott stops him.

"That's our car!" Scott exclaims. "Well that's the MCRT's pursuit vehicle. Oh god we...they drove it straight here."

"Someone planted a bomb in your unit's car?" Danny asks in disbelief as he helps Scott on the gurney. What used to be the black Camaro is now a smoldering melted burned up wreck.

"Danny, you have to find who did this and why." Scott says as an oxygen mask is fitted over his face. Steve is already in the ambulance waiting for Scott to be loaded up.

"We will Scott don't worry, we got this." Danny says and squeezes his friend's brother's shoulder. He closes the doors to the ambulance and taps the back of it. The ambulance drives away. Danny looks over at Blackburn. "Where are your people being transported to?"

"Tripler, they have the most experience with blast related injuries." Blackburn says swaying a bit on his feet. Danny knows that, that's where all HPD officers, employees and Chin went when HPD headquarters was blown up, seven years ago back in 2012.

"Whoa there, buddy. Think we should get you looked at too, Agent Blackburn." Danny waves over another paramedic and gets Blackburn into an ambulance without much fuss from the other man thankfully.

Danny watches the ambulance leave and then stands there with his hands on his hips just looking around at everything. He sees the black Camaro that's exactly the same make and model of his own Camaro. It's jarring to see it blown up like that. That someone would go to great lengths to do this to a lot of good people. It makes him sick.

Danny refocuses himself, since the Special Agent in Charge of this whole office is carted away in an ambulance, Danny knows he has to take point, take charge. Since Steve has gone off in the ambulance with his brother to Tripler.

He finds the fire chief again who's actually a Senior Airman. and finds he's busy ordering his men around. He's focusing on getting the rest of the injured out and taken care of. Now Danny is normally a patient man considering who his partner is, but considering what's going on he uses what Steve affectionately calls his loud Jersey charm.

Danny puts his thumb and his pointer finger between his lips and lets out a loud whistle to get the fire Chiefs attention. "Detective Williams, Five-0." Danny reintroduces himself again to the fire Chief.

"What's Five-0 doing here?" The fire chief asks. "I'm kind of busy here, dealing with all this." the Chief gestures around to the building and all the minor injured Agents and employees. Those seriously injured were rushed to Tripler as soon as they are found.

"I can see that, has anyone checked out the car where the bomb originated?" Danny asks the thirty something year old fire chief.

"Haven't had time I'm stretched pretty thin here. I'm doing the best I can."

"I'll take care of that I'm calling HPD get bomb squad down here to check it. That car we think is part of an investigation we're running."

"You mean all of this." The chief gestures to the half destructed building. "Is part of case you're working."

"It's part of it, the NCIS MCRT and CRT unit, were working a case, we just got a case this morning that may have a connection to do with their case"

"All Agents of that unit have been transferred to Tripler for medical care, if Five-0's taking over the car bombing you do what you need to do, I'll deal with what I need to." The Chief tells Danny glad to have at least one thing off his plate.

"Glad we've got an understanding, Chief." Danny says pulling out his phone and hitting HPD on speed dial. "This is Detective Danny Williams Five-0 I need bomb squad down to NCIS Pearl Harbor and I need them down here yesterday."

Danny waits the agonizing 20 minutes it takes for the bomb squad to get here. There's a lot he needs to do but he's gotten good at multi-tasking over the years. "Detective Williams, I'm Captain Kai Akamu." A man of clear Hawaiian descent, with his tanned skin and short black well groomed black hair addresses Danny.

"The primary explosive device came from that car over there, it used to be a black 2019 Camaro..." Danny starts.

"Don't you drive a Camaro detective?" Akamu asks.

"Yes I do, but it's not mine, it belonged to the MCRT that works here, they were transporting a perp for their murder case back here, that's all I know. There was also a secondary device that went off when Commander McGarrett and I entered the front of the building." Danny tells Akamu.

"You and Commander McGarrett went back into the building after the first bomb went off. That's not something I would have advised."

"We didn't know about the second bomb, we were told it was safe to go inside, we had no idea it was there!"

"Easy Detective calm down, my team will split up and search, both the car and where the secondary device was found. We'll call you with our findings. This is your number right?" Akamu asks rattling off a phone number that is indeed Danny's. Danny nods his acknowledgement.

Danny makes his way back to his own Camaro, and once inside he just sits there for a minute breathing deeply in and out. The amount of times his own car has been blown up he and Steve have thankfully never been in it just near it at times.

The one the MCRT was driving the charred and burned remains of the car, it could have been blown up at any time probably. He thinks he's having a secondary exposure freak out, or something, because he startles at the sound of his own phone ringing.

He picks it up on the second ring. "Williams." He answers not looking at the caller I.D. "Hey Tani, what do you have for me anything? She didn't see anything suspicious. They were well, this is unfortunate, I suppose we'll have to try a different angle, someone must have seen something. You and Junior go back to the Palace regroup with Adam and Lou see what Adam's found out about our dead Corporal."

"Where are you right now Danny?" Tani asks over the phone. She and Junior are sitting in her car outside the Hale Koa giving Danny a sit-rep. She'd tried to call McGarrett, but it went straight to voicemail.

"I'm at Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickam, Steve and I went to see if we could get answers out of his brother Scott, but we ran into a roadblock, there was an explosion at the NCIS office." Danny informs Tani.

Danny hears Junior in the background asking if they're both okay. Danny swallows and answers carefully, not wanting to worry his teammates, "Steve and I were caught in a secondary explosion when we went into the building looking for Scott." Gasps of shock and worry are heard over the line. "I'm fine Tani and so is Steve, just a few scraps and cuts, Scott and the head of the field office SAIC Blackburn were taken to Tripler. No I don't know about any other casualties yet, or confirmed fatalities."

"Update us when you can?" Tani asks.

"I will Tani, tell Junior I'm fine and I'll take care of our SuperSEAL." Danny hits the end call button and leans back against the headrest of his seat.

He closes his eyes tight for a minute and breathes in and out of his nose. He opens his eyes a minute later, and blows out the breath, this is not how he expected the case to go when they got the call this morning. The fact that they got in the first place doesn't make sense. This is the case they're working now and they'll all see it through to the end, find Barnes' killer and make everything right again.

Danny turns the ignition in his car and revs the engine as he drives away out of the parking lot of NCIS. He's heading to Tripler Army Medical Center to check on his partner and make sure his partner's brother is okay. He knows Steve gets touchy and tends to get more err irrational when it comes to his younger brother. He's the same way with Mary too.

He gets tunnel vision at times and it takes Danny every time to bring Steve back into focus. Danny hits the lights and sirens about halfway willing the Camaro to go faster.

**Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Moanalua, Oahu.**

The ER is a place of controlled organized chaos on any given day, but today it's like ten times what it normally is. Half the ER is filled with federal agents and employees of the NCIS office, along with the regular junkies, drug abusers, the ER is filled with everything from sprained ankles to severe gunshot wounds.

Lane is sitting in one of the little curtained off cubicles in the ER waiting for the nurse to get back with the suture kit for the deep laceration on his right arm. Lane had been in the armory when the bomb went off with a bunch of the armorers that work there. This isn't how he expected his day to go. Well possibly end up in the ER, but not because of anything he did, but because of his partner. That's usually how it happens.

He can hear all the noise and hustling and bustling about outside his cubicle. It's making him antsy he has no idea where the rest of his team is or if they're even here, much less their conditions. Everyone is so busy they're pretty tight lipped. His curtain gets pulled back and a young looking nurse about twenty something comes in with a suture tray and begins working on his arm.

Lane sees the young nurse shaking a bit and can get sutures just right. Lane reaches over with his left hand to steady hers. "First day?" Lane asks a kind smile on his face.

"Yes I'm sorry." She replies.

"No need to be sorry, helluva a first day for you huh, I'd be nervous to. Tell you what you let me stitch myself up and you can watch how it's done right. It'll be our little secret." Lane tells her putting his fingers to his lips in a shhh motion.

"I don't...I'm not allowed to do that."

"Barbara is it?" Lane reads her name on name plate on her blue scrub top. She nods. "I was a Special Operator combat medic, I've fixed up worse injuries than this I know what I'm doing." Lane says.

"Okay if you're sure we won't get caught." Barbara says and hands over the kit to her patient. As Lane is finishing up suturing his arm closed, he hears his partner loud and clear before he sees him.

"I'm fine doc. I'm telling you I'm fine, I don't need to be here." Scott is shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Man can't I have one day without my partner making my life harder." Lane groans and gets up from his bed.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were in a relationship or married. I didn't see a ring." Barbara says shocked.

Ah the conventions of work relationship partnerships. "Oh, Barbara that man yelling and hollering down the hall is not my boyfriend or husband in any sense of the words, we work together. We're work partners."

Barbara blushes furiously embarrassed, "Oh! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's alright well if I'm all clear to go I better go get him to settle down before he decides he can walk outta here by himself." Lane gets up off the bed waves to Barbara and heads towards the sounds of his irate partner.

Lane makes it to Scott's little cubicle and pulls back his curtain. "Dude what are you making all this damn noise about you trying to make the biggest ruckus in the ER or what?"

Scott looks towards the sound of the new voice. "Thank god Lane someone with some sense tell the doc here I'm fine. I don't need to be here. I've got a case to wrap up."

"Hate to say this man but the case is the last thing you should be thinking about right now." Lane tells his partner. "Your health comes first."

"But I'm fine, no headache no dizziness none of that." Scott protests.

Steve wishes his brother hadn't taken after him the whole playing off 'I'm fine' thing when it came to injuries. He guessed it was just in their blood or something. "Scott bro seriously just let the doc here check you out. You hit your head you could have a concussion."

"Let the doctor be the judge of that man seriously we're all getting checked out we were in a building explosion not too long ago remember." Lane reminds his partner.

Scott slumps back on the pillows and crosses his arms and tries not to wince in pain. Okay he may have hurt his arm. "Really no need for all this fuss there are patients, Agents out there worse off than me I'm fin...uh oh...I don't feel so..." Scott didn't finish his sentence, because instead of speaking he projectile vomits all over his partner's front.

Lane is taken aback and looks down at his vomit covered shirt. "Well this isn't the first time you've thrown up on me and I'm sure it won't be the last." Lane sighs. A nurse leads him out to get a fresh shirt.

"That proves it you're not okay Agent McGarrett." Dr. Blake Carson tells him. "You've got a concussion and I'm going to bring in a nurse to look at your arm and get it splinted. We're getting you admitted and you're staying overnight for observation is that clear Master Chief."

"Aye aye sir." Scott says with a smirk on his vomit covered face.

"I was in the Army you know that."

"Do I? Huh must be this concussion, I'm not remembering stuff so right."

"Scott bro don't joke like that." Steve scolds his younger brother seriously.

"Sorry Steve, hey help me up I gotta piss and get this vomit off me." Scott says. Steve doesn't move right away because another nurse pulls open Scott's curtain and she looks pissed.

"Scott!" A female voice yells in shock and anguish the woman with straight blonde hair and green eyes in Army scrubs rushes over to his bedside. She leans over him and hugs him tightly, then she pulls back and slaps him across the face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Hey." Scott whines petulantly. "Wounded here, you gonna patch me up Brooke?" Scott asks with puppy dog eyes. Brooke smiles at her husband good naturededly.

"I swear it's like I have six boys instead of five." Brooke shakes her head and gets to work on setting and splinting her husband's left arm. "Okay you're all set, I'm going to be busy the rest of the day so please make sure you take your pain meds. I'll see you tomorrow at home. I'll try and stop by after my shift." She places a light kiss on Scott's cheek and then leaves the cubicle.

"Okay she's gone doc do I really have to stay here?" Scott asks. Before Dr. Carson can answer, Scott's phone rings he pulls out his slightly damaged phone from his pocket, and hits the answer button without thinking. "Agent McGarrett, yes sir. I realize that sir, but...no sir I understand, yes full cooperation. Whatever means necessary of course sir. Thank you."

"Who was that? That was a lot of sirs." Steve notes curious.

Scott looks over at his brother and at Lane who's now taken up residence in the only other chair in the ER cubicle. "That Steve was our boss. Director Leon Vance from Washington D.C., he obviously got wind of what went down and he wants whoever did this taken out permanently."

Lane looks into his partner's blue hazel eyes and says with a certain determination. "You don't have to worry about the team Scott we got you covered. We got the McManis case covered, all wrapped up in a nice little bow."

Lane's phone goes off in his pocket, just as another nurse this time not Scott's wife comes in. "We're ready to move you now Agent McGarrett."

After almost nine years of his brother being in NCIS, Steve still hasn't gotten used to his last name being attached with the title Agent. It sounds good for Scott and he likes his job, he's home with his kids more, that's one of the reasons he retired from the Navy and from the teams. Plus that whole almost dying overseas thing ordeal a few years back, really put things in perspective for all the McGarrett's. Steve's already lost his father, he can't loose either Mary or Scott.

"Agent Sullivan." Lane answers his phone. "He's what!" Lane exclaims done the phone. He looks at the nurse and her expression. He then signals to Steve and Scott that he'll take his call outside. Lane walks down the hall and outside of the ER. "Are you absolutely sure?" Lane takes a deep breath to collect himself sighing before speaking again, this day isn't even half over and it's only going to get longer from here. "I'll notify the rest of my team and my unit chief, my team lead's being admitted to the hospital though. He's not going to like not being kept in the loop. I know, I know it's in his best interest. Alright, alright I'll be over in twenty." Lane jabs the end call button with his thumb.

He turns around to the concrete wall and stops himself right before he punches it just, places his palms on the cool concrete wall. Having a broken hand won't help anyone plus his right hand is his dominant shooting hand. He breathes in deeply again and then out before heading back into the ER.

Lane finds out the status of his other two team members and the status of his unit chief and the MCRT from a nurse. They're all stable and all only sustained minor superficial wounds and injuries and were immediately released after they were treated and told to go home. Looks like Lane is now numero uno on the team, and has to take care of everything. Lane walks back to where Scott's cubicle is, situated but it's empty now.

He flags down a nurse. "Excuse me, ma'am I'm looking for a friend of mine McGarrett, uh Scott McGarrett, he's being admitted to the hospital for observation due to a concussion he sustained in the NCIS bombing."

"Yes, he's on the fifth floor room 507." The nurse replies.

"Thank you." Lane than sends off a quick text to Steve to let him know where he's going and where to find him if need be. Since Lane was driven by another co-worker to the ER, he doesn't have his car so he calls an Uber to take him back to NCIS, so he can grab his car.

* * *

Lane takes an Uber back to NCIS, and it's still quite the scene there, he finds the Agent who called him just to make sure what he heard on the phone was right. Both Agents are standing off to the side of the building away from all the rescue crews out of the way. "Are you absolutely sure McManis isn't accounted for?"

"Yes sir, Agent Sullivan, I was watching the room he was in, but then the explosion happens and I'm knocked unconscious. When I come to moments later, he's gone."

"This wasn't a terrorist attack like the Washington Navy Yard in D.C., the bigger the distraction, the more chaos there is, this was huge, that son of a bitch McManis planned this."

"Planned it sir? What do you mean?" The agent asks.

"I mean the bomb in the MCRT's car, this whole explosion it was a distraction so he could escape our custody. All this so he could escape." Lane's eyes shot up in realization at something he thought of. What all this means, "Now there's a serial killer loose on the island."

Lane turns and starts running towards his car. The agent he's talking to calls out to him. "Where are you going sir?"

"Five-0, I've got to warn them!" Lane shouts back.

* * *

End of Chapter 2 hit that review button and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm still looking for OC's for both the MCRT and CRT, I'm also accepting antagonist OC's for the main ringleader. I need OCs for the MCRT and CRT to continue on forward. I'd like two island natives as a part of the MCRT for plot reasons. I'm accepting OC's until the end of the month July 31st.

Also, all mistakes grammatical or punctuation are mine as I have no beta at this point but I do try and look through my chapters as thoroughly as I can.

**_Bold Italics - phone conversations_**

_italics - character thoughts_

* * *

**OC's I still need:**

All Members of the MCRT/Undercover Ops Members

Unit Chief/Supervisory Special Agent:

Senior Field Agent:

Field Agent/Technical Computer Expert (like Tim McGee):

Junior Field Agent:

Contingency Response Team Members (all have four or more years of experience within NCIS first to be on CRT, but less than 10.

Supervisory Special Agent: Scott McGarrett (created by Me)

Operator/Point-man:

Operator:

Operator/Medic: Lane Sullivan (created by AgentHaler7713)

* * *

Read, Review, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Danny can't honestly believe how his day started and where it is now currently. Actually, he can, yes, he totally can this is actually pretty mild compared to some of the incidents and accidents he gets into with Steve 'The Danger Magnet' McGarrett. Danny pulls up to the palace and parks seeing Agent Lane Sullivan's personal vehicle, a black 2019 Ford Expedition in the parking lot. Danny exits his car locks it and walks into the Iolani Palace.

He passes through security as usual and takes the elevator up to the office space that is dedicated solely to Five-0. Opening the glass doors and passing over the Five-0 Investigations seal on the floor Danny sees the other blond haired man standing around the smart table with the rest of Five-0 minus Steve. On the other computer screens, there's a military service record up for their dead Marine, Eli Barnes.

"Is this all we have on Barnes?" Danny asks walking up to the group and looking up at the screens.

"Yes." Adam replies. "His service record is squeaky clean. The parts that we can see anyway. Those pictures I'm guessing McGarrett took were right. He's Force Recon, he's was a model Marine and leader."

"He's also single, 28, no wife, no kids. Parents died in a car accident when he was 19. He'd enlisted right out of high school, at 17 with his parents permission. He'd been in the Marine Corps for 3 years at that point." Lou puts in.

Danny turns to Agent Sullivan with a quizzical eye when he sees the other blonds face turn into something similar to Steve's aneurysm face. "What, what is it? You know something about this Marine, don't you?" Danny states more than asks.

Lane nods his head in the affirmative. "Yes, yes I do."

"Well come on out with it man." Lou says.

"In the effort of full disclosure and full cooperation here, Corporal Eli Barnes wasn't just a random special operations service member who was killed. He was a volunteer undercover operative, he was working with us to bring down this underground military fight club." Sullivan explains. "As you may or may not be aware of this but any fighting with intent to kill or seriously injure another service member is against the UCMJ or uniformed code of military justice."

"So this fight club pops up on the island as a sort of release for service members to let off steam, and your team caught the case and was tasked with bringing it down." Junior says.

"In a nutshell yeah, there are still finer details we don't know exactly, for one we don't know why these guys are going after only special operations sailors and Marines we don't know better advanced training, a higher tolerance to pain could be any number of motives." Lane tells the group. "The odd thing is, that whoever is acquiring these special operations guys are targeting vacationing service members, all stationed on the west coast."

"Well that still leaves a pretty big victim pool of special operators, MARSOC, Force Recon, SEALs, SWCC." Junior tells Lane.

"And all with multiple teams and platoons, all from either Camp Pendleton or Naval Amphibious Base, Coronado." Lane explains.

"Someone sensed Barnes was getting too close to the truth behind all this and killed him to keep him from talking." Tani deduces.

"That's right Officer Rey."

"Okay so someone kills him to keep him quiet from finding out the truth, but who?" Adam asks.

Lane looks around the smart table at the five members of Five-0 including special consultant Jerry Ortega. "We were this close to finding out the ring leader of this underground fight club and now we're back at square one, and we have no clue as to who killed Barnes." Lane laments.

"We'll figure all this out together, it's what we do." Junior tells Lane. "We could probably start with the autopsy done by Noelani."

Just as Junior says that Danny's phone rings, and he answers it, "Noelani, good to hear from you what did you find. Okay, I'll be over there soon, bye." Danny hangs up his phone. Danny turns to Lane, "Noelani the ME we work with, has found what killed Corporal Barnes, you're coming with Agent Sullivan."

"Right behind you Detective." Lane replies and follows Danny out of the Five-0 headquarters to drive the Medical Examiner's office in Honolulu.

* * *

**Medical Examiner's Office - Honolulu, Oahu**

Danny walks in Noelani's office with Agent Lane Sullivan by his side. It's rare that Steve isn't by his partner's side. At least this time though, Steve himself isn't the one in the hospital. Not that he's happy his partner's brother is in the hospital he's not. It's only for observation nothing too serious.

"Detective Williams." Noelani greets warmly. "Oh, Agent Sullivan always nice to see you. I hope your partner is alright?"

"Oh, Noelani he's a McGarrett he'll be fine just a bump on the noggin and a broken arm." Sullivan tells Noelani. "Now I hear you've got the results of the autopsy for us." He says getting right back to business.

"Yes, I do Agent, the body of the Marine Commander McGarrett and Five-0 saw..."

"Corporal Barnes." Sullivan interrupts. He wants so badly to hit something, right now but he keeps his cool.

"Yes, sorry Corporal Barnes, the body showed a high level of a certain drug to make it look like an overdose." Noelani begins.

"Hence the pills we found on the nightstand." Danny says.

"That's right, so this wasn't an overdose." Noelani says. "He..."

Lane crosses his arms over his chest and looks down at the body of Corporal Barnes and 'y' incision in his chest. Some of his tattoos cut into from the autopsy. "He was poisoned with the same drug, that killed our first victim Todd Manning. The perp..."

"McManis..." Danny starts before he has a chance to say anything further Lane interrupts. Danny tries to not show his annoyance at the interruption, maybe it's a Navy thing. Steve has a habit of interrupting him as well when they talk.

"We know McManis poisoned Petty Officer Manning killing him, but the jury's still out on whether McManis poisoned Corporal Barnes as well. We need to find out his whereabouts, you have a T.O.D. for us Noelani?"

Noelani goes over to the side counter and retrieves a tablet and starts scrolling through it. "I do Agent Sullivan, based on liver temperature and how fresh the body was, T.O.D. is put between 2100 hours and 2300 hours last night." Noelani informs both men.

Lane without a real outlet for his frustration at the moment kicks one of the legs of the table with Corporal Barnes' body on it. "Damn it. When I find McManis he's going wish he never set foot on this island."

Danny looks at the blond haired NCIS Agent and sees his clear frustration. Danny turns to Noelani, "Thank you Noelani this was very informative." Danny leads the irate blond NCIS Agent out into the hall. "The hell is wrong with you Sullivan!"

Lane takes a few deep breaths before speaking. "Don't you get it Danny this kicks our whole investigation back to square one with McManis in the wind, and Barnes dead, we're no closer to finding the ringleader of this whole operation. We've been working this case for weeks already, and now we've got the bombing to deal with as well." Lane slumps back into a hard-backed chair in the hall his hands on his knees in defeat. "This is bigger than McManis, not that our point man, can't well run point on this, but Scott's well he's my partner he's my yin to my yang, I function better with him by my side."

"Oh, believe me Sullivan I get it." Danny says as he sits down by the federal agent. Both McGarrett men have a way of growing on you. Danny used to think being around Steve is an acquired taste so to speak.

Steve sure has on Danny after being his work partner for almost ten years. Then just two years ago, he and Steve finally tied the knot, with all their friends, family and extended ohana to witness the occasion. It was a big to do even though Steve at first only wanted a small gathering, but with Danny as his then fiancé and his big Italian family they didn't exactly do small.

"We'll help your team get through this case one step at a time. Scott's only in the hospital for observation and the rest of your team is looking good health wise. Steve will be back from the hospital soon, he's probably driving Scott nuts with the whole overprotective older brother shtick."

Lane smiles slowly and then laughs getting up from his seat. "You got that right. Come on let's get back to the palace I have to get my car and round up the rest of my team."

The two blonds exit the building and head towards Danny's Camaro. "Can I please drive, I never get to drive our car?" Lane asks as they approach the black Camaro.

"Okay just this one time though got it to the Palace and that's it no detours." Danny says and he tosses the keys towards Lane who catches them easily.

Steve is indeed driving his younger brother crazy with the mother henning and the over protectiveness. It's not like the younger McGarrett hasn't had a concussion before hell between the two of them they've probably had upwards of twenty or so combined in their whole life times. It's probably the bombing at his brother's place of work that has Steve more on edge.

* * *

**Tripler Army Medical Center - Medical Wing 5th Floor - Rm 507. Moanalua, Oahu. **

"Steve damn it man stop. I'm good." Scott is crowing from his bed. Steve is incessantly trying to make the room more comfortable. Asking him if he needs anything every ten seconds. Steve stops in his tracks of walking around the room. Scott looks his older brother in the eyes. "Steve man, I love you but you have to stop. Go back to work, your team needs you. I'm sure you've got a case going."

Steve stands next to his brother's bedside and really looks at him in the same blue hazel eyes as his own. "Okay I'll go but only because my team needs me not because you're telling me."

"Sure, you go ahead and believe that big brother."

"You'll call if there's any changes at all."

"Yes Steve." An exasperated tone can be heard from the younger McGarrett. "Now go, it's summer, TJ's at the house watching over his brothers I'll get him to bring me an overnight bag. I'll see you when I get out of here okay."

Scott reaches for his phone and starts dialing his eldest son's phone number.

Steve is standing by the entrance of his brother's room now hand on the door knob. He turns towards his brother one last time, "I love you, Scott."

"I love you too bro. Now git." Scott shoes his brother out of his room with his uninjured arm putting the phone to his ear. Steve exits the room and walks out into the hall, about halfway down he bumps into a lean looking hospital staff member in mismatched scrubs. "Oh, sorry man didn't see you there." Steve says as he steadies the wavy chestnut haired man with green eyes and rumpled clothes.

"No...no it's alright I was in a rush." the other man says quickly trying to get passed Steve.

"Well I'm sorry either way I'll let you get back to wherever you were going." Steve says and as he continues down the hall and towards the elevator. He reaches the elevator and presses the down button tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the elevator car. He turns back around and doesn't see the young-looking man he just bumped into.

The elevator doors ding open and Steve steps into a thankfully empty elevator car, he presses the number 1 for the first floor. That guy he walked into giving him what Danny calls the willies or the hibijibis. Steve knows what hospital personnel at Tripler look like civilian or military and that man didn't look like either, the ill-fitting scrubs for one the different color of scrubs for this floor for two and the shifty quick response to his interaction for three.

He pulls out his cell and hits speed dial 2 to call Danny. He picks up on the first ring. _**Hey Steve you leaving the hospital yet? **_Danny asks as he's looking at the passing scenery around him from the passenger seat of his car.

_**I am you sound miffed buddy what's up?**_

_**If you must know Steve, Noelani got the autopsy results back on Corporal Barnes...**_

_**And Danny come on spill!**_

_**And it turns out Lou's theory about someone poisoning Barnes was right. Noelani found high levels of warfarin in his system. She also found faded bruising and since healed broken bones. Barnes was definitely in on the underground fight club your brother and his team are trying to break up. **_

_**Okay, so we know how he died, we still don't know the why or by who? That can be the...**_

_Danny pulls the phone away from his ear. _"Whoa hey watch the road Sullivan"...more unintelligible grumbling from Danny.

_**Danny, you okay partner? Oh, I know why you're miffed was that Sullivan I heard. He's driving your car, isn't he?" **_

_**Yes, yes Steven he is, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I think he's a worse driver than you are.**_

_**Hey hey I'm not a bad driver, I'm a great driver. And you said he's never driven a Camaro before he's just having fun.**_

_**You and he must have the same definition of fun when it comes to driving then. That's debatable, anyway you called me, for a reason what's up Scott doing good? **_

Steve steps off the elevator and walks towards the entrance of the hospital, the phone switching from his right hand to his left to fumble in his pocket for nonexistent keys. _**Yeah Scott's good, doing just fine, TJ's gonna bring him an overnight bag soon, i called because I think there's something you should know that Scott's team should know.**_

_**Well what is it Steven? **_Danny's voice sounding slightly more elevated and concerned.

_**I don't know exactly yet, but I just ran into this guy up on Scott's floor literally ran right into him and he just gave me this odd vibe. Like he didn't belong there. There are other factors too, but I think I need to tell you and Scott's team in person. Where are you?**_

_**Being driven by Agent Sullivan back to the palace so he can pick up his car. He wanted to drive my car since he never gets to drive the Camaro that his team uses as a pursuit vehicle.**_

_**Okay tell Agent Sullivan to stay at the palace and get ahold of the rest of his unit and teleconference them in. It'll take too long to get them all physically over to the palace.**_

_**Will do partner. Say since you rode in the bus with Scott how you getting back here you gonna run? **_Danny asks jokingly.

_**I'll find my way back don't you worry, you just make sure Agent Sullivan gets all of his team together and online**_

_**Roger that, Steven. **_Danny says as a way of ending the call. He pockets his phone and turns to Lane who is now driving more sensibly on the roads.

"That McGarrett you were talking to?" Lane asks keeping his eyes on the road.

"Steve yeah." How Danny knows he meant Steve and not Scott was probably by the one-sided conversation he can hear. "He wants you to stay at the palace and get in contact with the rest of your unit he's come across some information he wants us to know. And he feels it best he tells us all in person since this is now a joint Five-0, NCIS case."

"Roger that Detective can do, I'll call up my unit chief they'll get everyone together. Teleconference am I right?"

"Yeah Steve says it'll be easier than getting all six of your teammates to the palace in reasonable amount of time. Steve'll be at the palace in about twenty minutes." Danny informs Lane as the other man pulls up into the parking lot of the Iolani Palace.

Back at the hospital the chestnut-haired man with green eyes and teal scrubs stops off in an alcove and pulls out a cellphone from his pocket dialing a number. The other line picks up but doesn't speak waiting for the caller to speak first.

_**I'm here boss at the hospital, I just ran into Steve McGarrett. **_The man in scrubs informs his boss.

_**You what! You idiot. **_The bossman exclaims outraged his German accent coming in thick. _**Did he recognize you? He didn't did he? You could've just compromised this whole operation.**_

_**No boss don't worry he had no clue who I was Agent McGarrett and his merry band of do gooders are the only ones who've seen what I look like. Even to them, I won't look like my normal self anymore. **_

The leader runs a hand down his face in exasperation on the other end of the line **"**_**You better know what it is you're doing if this goes south it's your head. He threatens. **_

_**I understand sir, though seeing Steve McGarrett means I've got the right floor and Agent McGarrett is here. It'd be so easy just to end it, right here. **_

The leader thinks about it for a minute. Agent McGarrett and his team have been a real problem for him for the past few weeks since the first fatality in that sailor's death. The man had to die though, he was a real chatter box, and he said he didn't want to fight anymore that he wanted out. The leader of course couldn't let that happen not yet. Barnes though was the real problem he was getting too nosy, about the inner workings of the ring, and needed to be taken care of and had been.

"_**No, you're not to touch Agent McGarrett, don't even look for the Agent, I've got a better idea. You've done enough damage as it is. That'll keep the Agents busy for a while.**_

_**Sir?**_

_**It's bad enough NCIS is now on to us, now I've got the likes of Five-0 on my tail trying to ruin our lovely little operation here. I know how to kill two birds with one stone. Or rather by the others' hand.**_

_**I'm not following sir? **_

_**Why go after some other no name special operations fighter when we can step up our game, have not one, but two McGarrett's. Our VIP spectators will pay a lot of money to see this. **_

The other man scratches his chin in thought, he's just a lackey he's not being paid to think all that much just follow orders. Not asks questions. He asks this is anyway, because that's the kind of man he is.

_**How are we going to get to both of them sir? They're both highly trained, respected and well known all over the island. Both their teams are formidable opponents. And with Five-0's immunity and means...**_ the other man trails off. He barely escaped, the NCIS office by the skin of his teeth. He's seen the news on Five-0 before and the other organized crime rings they've busted up before.

_**You let me worry about the finer details, we treat them just like any other fighter we acquire. We'll catch them unaware they won't be expecting it. Get back here, we've got work to do.**_

_**Yes sir. **_The chestnut-haired man hangs up his phone than he removes the SIM card looks around the hallway sees no one and then crushes the phone under the heel of his shoe and tosses it in the nearby trash can.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location, Oahu. **

The leader of this little underground fight club ends the call. He's been running this little operation peacefully for quite some time, and then in a manner of weeks it all goes to hell. There's still time to salvage this though.

"Bull!" The leader calls out across the room. A stocky well-built man dressed in all black, with an M4 rifle slung across his chest walks over to his boss. His name Bull an apt one given his stature and stony appearance. Bull doesn't speak when addressed, "Prepare the surveillance team it's time to go SEAL hunting."

* * *

End of Chapter 3, hit the review button down below leave a comment if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

OC's Introduced: Kalani Lahele (Operator - Special Agent for CRT) created by Katiekatz27

Havika Kamaka (Senior Field Agent of MCRT) created by Me

Creation of Georg Rutherford goes to LuciferXII Trollkaiger Green

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0 belongs to CBS. All OC's you don't recognize were created by their respective creators.

Havika Kamaka's children were created by me as well, same goes with any subsequent oc's relating to Scott's family, his in laws, the boys' girlfriends and boyfriend. All my creation.

* * *

**Authors Note: Only need the remaining three members of the MCRT. Extending the OC submission deadline to August 10th 11:59 PM (PST - Pacific Standard Time)**

**One needs to be a former FBI Profiler that is all the stipulation for that OC. The other two Oc's the team leader/unit chief and the probationary Agent can be whatever gender, race, sex, sexual orientation you wish. Form is on my profile. Please if you're reading this story consider or think about submitting an OC. **

**Here's an extra-long next chapter to make up for my two-week unintended absence. Sorry everyone. **

Read. Review. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

Steve arrives back at the Palace via Uber and sees Danny's Camaro parked next Lane's personal vehicle. He heads inside waving at a few officers and passersby in greeting, and heads up the stairs to the Five-0 offices. Steve pulls open the glass paned doors and walks over the Five-0 special investigations seal on the floor over to his team and Agent Sullivan.

"Ah finally decided to join the rest of us here have you Steve?" Danny asks in greeting his partner. "Scott finally kick you out of his room?"

Steve looks affronted, "No." Steve remarks. "He didn't kick me out, I left because you all need my help and as leader of this task force I thought it prudent I be here."

"Okay, whatever you say babe." Danny retorts back.

"Ahem if you two are quite done." A voice rings out from the big computer screen in the middle of the briefing area. It's the NCIS team's unit chief. Steve and Danny both look towards the screen and see six smaller individual screens showcasing the six remaining members of the NCIS unit. "Commander McGarrett you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us."

"Yes, I do." Steve says seriously all hints of playfulness gone under the mask of serious Commander. "Agent Sullivan here was informed by another Agent that your perp Calvin McManis escaped your custody under the ruse of the NCIS bombing earlier this afternoon."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that Commander. When McManis is found, he'll be brought in and properly dealt with."

Steve takes stock of all six expressions of the NCIS team, plus Lane and he knows those looks all too well. Those are looks of determination, this man put one of their own in the hospital, non-life threatening injury or not, but still out of commission. These are looks of men and women that want retribution.

"I'm about 95% sure I bumped into him when I was leaving my brother's hospital room just twenty-five minutes ago."

The unit chief looks at the Commander of the Five-0 task-force in disbelief. "How can you be sure. You don't even know what he looks like."

"Believe me I know shifty ill-dressed perps when I see'em Agent. The man was dressed in ill-fitting mismatched scrubs, and he was walking like he was injured. He must have been treated down in the ER, then stole a pair of scrubs, and gone looking my brother."

"What did he look like?" The probie of the MCRT asks.

"Wavy chest-nut brown hair and green eyes, lean looking he was walking like he had bruised ribs, also something I know about from personal experience."

The unit chief responds before anyone on their team can, "So you're saying based on the way the man walked and his mismatched scrubs, that he's our guy who killed our Navy sailor, blew up our headquarters, and put all of my team in the hospital including your own brother."

Before Steve can jump in to respond Danny backs him up. "With all due respect Agent, my partner isn't one to just jump to conclusions. He may not be a cop, or a federal Agent, and I realize you've only worked with this MCRT for a year, but your predecessor former SSA Blackburn can vouch for Steve. He knows what he's talking about if he says he saw your guy even if he looked different he saw your guy."

The most junior member of the MCRT the probie pipes up, "Boss, it is possible McManis was seen at the hospital, I mean he had to go to the hospital to get treated for his injuries, right? He could have easily slipped in amongst the throngs of other Agents and employees."

"Probie's right." Lane tells his unit chief. "He could've easily gotten treated, and found his way up from the ER to the medical ward."

"How do you explain how he knew which floor Agent McGarrett was on. And why would McManis even be seeking out an Agent in my unit?"

Now it's time for Lane to put on his big boy pants so to speak in his partner and team leads absence. "Well McGarrett..." Lane looks at the rest of the Five-0 members and quickly amends his words to avoid confusion "Agent McGarrett, did jump out of a second story window into a pool after him, and he may or may not have roughed him up a bit in the scuffle getting him out of the pool. He saved his life though, McManis can't swim, according to Scott."

"Agent Sullivan I doubt a man like McManis with his record would want to thank Agent McGarrett for saving his life only for Agent McGarrett to rough him up as you put it in the ensuing arrest."

"McManis is a serial killer there's a pattern to his work and he doesn't stray from it. McManis was most likely there to scope out the area come back later and kill Agent McGarrett. Don't let the man's young face and mannerisms fool you." The MCRT team member who used to be an FBI profiler informs Five-0.

"If what you're saying is true Agent then Agent McGarrett could be in serious danger." Adam tells the FBI profiler turned NCIS MCRT team member.

"Do we need to put eyes on the hospital? I could get a few plain clothes officers to the hospital in..." Steve starts in a rush. All manner of things now going through his head. He knows he shouldn't have left the hospital.

"Commander McGarrett." The unit chief cuts in abruptly. "If you can't keep your personal relationship and feelings to one of my team members out of this debriefing, I'm going to ask you be pulled off this case. Five-0 commander or not. You're not the only one with connections, with people in high places."

Steve looks like he's about to blow his top at the unit chiefs audacity. Steve's nostrils are flaring and Danny and the rest of Five-0 and Lane know that Steve wants to hit something. Steve with guttural rumble in his voice asks, "Do you have any siblings Agent, a brother or sister?"

The Agent looks at the Commander over their video screen. "No Commander, I'm an only child. But I don't understand what..."

"Exactly." Steve interrupts the Agent. "You don't understand..."

"Well that's not what I was going to say Commander, but do go on."

"You don't understand, that's what I'm getting at, you don't know what it's like to have a sibling a brother and that connection you have with a brother, and how deep that bond and relationship runs. Anyone of us in this room and I'm sure on your own team as well will do anything if our brothers or siblings period are threatened or put in harms' way in any manner. So, I'm sorry if I'm a little harsh and irrational." Steve bites out sarcastically.

"If I may remind you chief, were you or weren't you the one who almost risked termination from NCIS in order to go to any lengths to get your cousin's name cleared in that drug bust with the other sailors when you first were transferred here." Lane reminds his superior.

The unit chief is at a loss for words at this point and doesn't know what to say to the medic of the CRT. So, they instead speak to Commander McGarrett again. Not wanting to confirm what their team members already knew in from of the Five-0 members.

"I'm positive your brother is in no danger Commander, McManis despite his shall we say résumé is a lackey he doesn't have any real power, whoever he's working for is obviously paying him well enough that he won't endanger himself not getting a paycheck, by trying to terminate the guy who gave him a black eye and bruised wrist while arresting him."

"It does seem a bit overkill Steve, even for McManis he's not that type of person." Lane tells Steve.

"We've got a case to work everyone." The unit chief addresses them all trying to refocus them and get them back on task. "Agent McGarrett will be fine for one night in the hospital."

The members of Five-0 and Lane who is the sole physical representative of the NCIS team, refocus themselves, and grapple with what Steve has informed them all of. "I'll go back to the office chief and see if I can't get the files on the Manning case and we can pour over everything again there has to be something we missed."

"Excellent idea Agent Sullivan." The unit chief tells Lane. Than they turn in their eyes in the direction of Commander McGarrett. "Commander do you think we could use your headquarters as a temporary base of operations for now?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Steve replies. "I'll get you and your team set up with visitor's badges for when you arrive."

"We should all be there within the next hour." The unit chief tells him and cuts the connection to their video screen.

"Well guess that's our queue to sign off see you within the hour Commander." A member of the CRT responds. Within succession all five remaining screen connections are cut and the computer screen goes back to displaying the Five-0 investigations seal.

Lou's in the first one to move from the smart table, "I'll go start the coffee pot, I have a feeling that it's going to be a long evening." Lou makes his way over to the small kitchenette and starts the coffee pot.

"I'll be back in fifteen with the all files. And maybe a few energy booster shots, Scott likes to keep around in his locker for his diabetes." Lane chimes in as he waves to the remainder of Five-0 and departs the office for his SUV.

Steve, Danny, Adam, Tani and Junior set about making more room in the already spacious office area for the incoming seven members of the NCIS unit. Bringing up folding tables and chairs and setting them up next to and around the smart table. Steve stands around at the center of the office area and taking stock of their work. It'll do in a pinch it's not like the other team has anywhere else to work at the moment anyway.

Steve turns to Danny and gives him a certain look. "Don't say it. I know, I'll call Rachael ask her to take Grace and Charlie it's already starting to get late." Danny whips out his phone and starts calling his ex-wife's number.

"We should probably get food, enough for a small army." Steve says as he sees Tani and Junior walking out from their respective offices. The two youngest members of Five-0 nod and Junior pulls out his phone to call Kamekona for a delivery.

Thirty minutes later, the seven NCIS Agents all with visitor badges on walk in through the double paned glass doors of Five-0 headquarters. A Hispanic looking agent with olive tanned skin whistles in awe at the governor's task force headquarters.

"This is some nice office space you have here Commander McGarrett." The Hispanic looking male agent with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes comments as he looks around the office space.

"Your office space is nothing to not be impressed by either Agent..." Steve hasn't had the pleasure of meeting the two other members of his brother's team in person. He's only ever met the MCRT, and Sullivan and really befriended Sullivan.

The youngest agent of the CRT at twenty-seven, extends his hand for Steve to shake. "Santiago, Agent Jackson Santiago." He greets the other man. Steve hears a slight Mexican accent to the young man's voice.

Steve's eyes go wide in recognition at the name. "Ah so you're the agent my brother says is his version of my partner Danny. A stickler for the rules, very by the book kind of guy." Steve says a light smile on his face.

Jackson takes his hand back from Steve, and looks at the older man who is his team leads' brother. "The law is hard but it's the law. Rules were made to be followed." Jackson states seriously.

"You haven't been with your unit or on Scott's team long have you." Steve states rather than asks.

Jackson looks at Steve a quizzical look on his diamond shaped face one eyebrow raised in question. "No, I've only been on the island a little less than over a year, ten months to be exact. Why?"

The unit chief sees where Steve is trying to go with this line of questioning of one of their Agents and tries to redirect the Five-0 leader. Not liking where the questioning is going.

"Commander McGarrett..." They start slowly but sternly.

"No, he needs to know this." Steve tells the NCIS unit chief. "Though it's not my place to tell him." Steve turns back to the younger man. "Ask Scott when he gets out of the hospital tomorrow why not only your team and but your whole unit have carte blanche with the rules and regulations for your cases and call outs."

"Why can't you just tell me Commander?" Jackson asks crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"S'not my place to say didn't you hear what I just said."

"Than why tell me I need to hear something and not tell me whatever it is." Jackson retorts.

Lane can see this conversation going sideways quickly and steps in before someone says or does something they regret. The rest of Five-0 and the other Agents just look on to see what'll happen next. "Okay, Steve, Agent Santiago let's kill it with the third degree yeah, we're all on the same side and here for a reason remember we've got a serial killer to catch."

Lane's unit chief looks at him thankfully. "Agent Sullivan is right gentlemen we've got to work to do. Now there's twelve..."

"Thirteen." Danny pipes up eyeing Jerry with a nod. Jerry smiles back at the blond Jersey detective. "Our special consultant Jerry Ortega is just as much a part of our team than those of us who are actual law enforcement."

"Okay, sorry thirteen of us here, and three sets of files we need to go over, Petty Officer Todd Manning our first victim, Corporal Eli Barnes our second vic and our perp in all this Calvin McManis. Divide and conquer is our best bet if we want to get anything done."

Steve nods to the unit chief. "You're right." Steve says taking charge of his team. "We'll take the Barnes' file and split it up amongst ourselves, seeing as Five-0 was the one to catch the case."

The unit chief nods in acknowledgement. Then turns to toward Agent Santiago, "Agent you're a wiz on computers why don't you help out Ortega and go through Corporal Barnes' financials, bank accounts things of that nature."

"Understood, chief." Santiago acknowledges his boss and walks over to the plus sized Caucasian man with slicked back brown hair in khaki shorts and a short-sleeved white and red plaid shirt.

"The rest of us should split off into pairs and comb through every inch of both Manning's' and McManis' files starting from the very beginning. Nothing is too small or insignificant here." The unit chief orders their agents. They all pair off having been given their orders and get to work.

All the members of Five-0 have their office doors open to the main office area as they've paired off, Steve and Danny, Tani and Junior and Lou and Adam. The pairs use the more senior members' office to work out of while the NCIS agents have the folding tables and chairs covered in the paper files pouring over every bit of information they have.

The coffee and takeout from Kamekona's is free flowing and all participants of the joint operation are working in tandem with one another. It's like a well-oiled machine for the most part.

Lane is sitting at a fold out table facing Steve's office and he's going through McManis' personal history with the sole female member of his team. He scratches his head in frustration, they're getting nowhere with their search. It's like Calvin McManis has just dropped off the map after the end of last year.

"There's nothing here in his personal history that indicates he has any prior beef with the military." Lane says. "Why kill someone you have no personal beef with."

"Maybe it didn't have to be personal, maybe it's all about the money the profit you know." The female Polynesian Agent with a slender build tells her more senior teammate. All of by two years, but seniority is seniority.

"So, what you're saying Kali is McManis didn't care who Petty Officer Manning was, or why he was ordered to kill him. It was all about the money the profit for him."

"That's what I'm getting at yes Lane." Kali replies as she blows a piece of her mocha brown hair out of her face that's fallen out of her messy bun.

Adam overhears what Agent Sullivan is saying about something being about the profit or all about the money that peaks his interest. Adam and Lou have been tasked with looking into all the organized crime organizations on the island with possible military involvement.

Adam gets up from his chair in Lou's office and walks over to blond haired Agent, "What'd you say about profit and making money?" Adam asks the junior agent.

"That our boy McManis is only in this for the money for making a decent payday. Whoever is paying him has to have some deep pockets."Kali replies to the Asian American man.

"What are you getting at Adam?" Lane asks turning in his seat to fully face the man.

Adam has a determined look on his face. "Follow me, I think I've got a lead on who's in charge of this underground fight club." Both agents get up and follow Adam the short distance to Lou's office and to the laptop Adam is using.

"I was looking into all the possible criminal organizations on the island that could have a connection to or have had a run in with the military before, and only one popped up," Adam pulls up a file he found from a year ago, and shows the two agents.

"Georg Hans Rutherford." Lane says aloud. "Never heard of him."

"Me neither." Lou says as he comes to look at the screen with the picture of the man.

Now the man they're all looking at doesn't look at all like a criminal, quite the opposite. This guy Rutherford's youthful appearance and athletic build does not lend to the usual scum of the earth that either Five-0 nor the NCIS unit deal with. If Kali has to guess she'd put the man at mid thirties if that.

"This guy with his blond crew cut hair and narrow blue eyes is our ringleader?" Lane asks in disbelief. "He's in a goddamn pinstripe suit for crying out loud."

"Definitely a high roller in that suit, probably costs more than I make in a year." Lou puts in as he takes in the man's picture.

"We were definitely looking in the wrong pool here that's for sure." Lane looks to Adam. "He look German to you?"

"He does, and the name kind of gives him away." Adam notes. "There's one more thing you'll want to see on Rutherford." Adam adds.

"What's that?" Kali asks a curious look in her eye.

"Turns out Rutherford isn't just your run of the mill crime boss, he's big time bad news. He's listed on almost every agency's database as one of the most wanted criminals in the world." Adam informs the others.

Lane calls out to Steve and his unit chief. "Yo, McGarrett, chief we got a big-time break over here." Steve stops what he's looking through as he hears Agent Sullivan yell for him and his chief and jogs over to Lou's office.

"What d'you have Sullivan?" Steve asks expectantly.

"Adam, can you throw this guy's file up on the big screen." Lane asks the other man. Adam hits a few keys on his laptop sending the file to the big computer screen in the main office area. Everyone comes out of their office or stops looking at what they're looking at when the file comes up on the big screen.

Now everyone's standing around the smart table Adam at the helm of it looking up at the calm looking face of the man who most likely ordered the murders of two special operators.

"This guys is the guy you're all after?" Danny asks in disbelief. That seems to be a running theme of the past two minutes.

"He's the one calling all shots." Jackson surmises. "That is the definition of a ringleader. Well in our context of the word anyway."

"I guess criminals really do come in all shapes and sizes." Tani says as she looks at Rutherford's rap sheet. "He really is big time like Adam says, human trafficking, drug dealing, arms dealing, the list goes on this guy's got a hand in everything."

"Looks like it and not just on the island, this yahoo is a worldwide equal opportunity nut case." Lou adds.

Lane's been quiet for the past five minutes since Adam brought up the rap sheet on the big screen. Santiago notices this and walks around Junior and Jerry and over to his older teammate and stands by his side. "You okay Sullivan?" Santiago asks his eyes searching the older man's.

"Just ingraining this guy's face into my memory and thinking about what Scott's going to think and want to do when I tell him we know who the ring leader is."

"I can come with you if you want?" Santiago offers.

"No, thanks though this is something I've got to do on my own."

"That'll have to wait until the morning Agent Sullivan." The unit chief looks at their watch and realizes the time. "Or a more reasonable hour of the morning. We've made great headway thanks to Mr. Noshimuri here I can see you're a real asset to Five-0." The agent compliments Adam openly and Adam brushes off the compliment like it's no big deal.

"Your chief's right Sullivan. We've made decent headway here, it's late er early, everyone should head home, get some rest and we'll all get a crack at this guy soon." Steve tells the group as a whole.

They've all been at this combined search since 4:30 this afternoon, not many notice the darkened skies outside the palace walls. All of them too deep and engrossed in whatever they were trying to look over.

This is good this a real start to maybe finally taking this guy down before he makes McManis kill someone else. McManis has to be Barnes' killer as well it only makes sense. Same MO as Petty Officer Manning's killer which is McManis. Though they can't make a definitive conclusion yet it's only been 24 hours since Barnes' body was found.

With the order and promise of sleep in their own beds tonight everyone in the room starts to trickle out of Five-0 headquarters. Steve watches them all leave he particularly eyes Sullivan talking to Agent Santiago, and the younger man's nods and glances back in Steve's direction briefly before following his fellow Agents out.

Before long it's just Steve and Danny up in the offices. Steve is sat at his computer screen staring at it. He's too absorbed in his own thoughts that he doesn't even hear his husband came into his office. Danny's his husband at home and his work partner at work, but here now even at work when it's just the two of them they're husbands. Even at this ungodly early morning hour.

"Babe we should head back home to the house. Get a few hours shut eye." Danny says coming into Steve's office and walks up to his leathered back black chair. "Than we can be back at it as soon as you want."

"Danny hey." Steve greets tiredly trying to hide a yawn behind his hand. Danny looks at Steve's blank computer screen and the bags under his eyes. A clear sign he's not thinking straight and beyond tired. He has a lot on his plate right now.

"Come on babe we're going home. Up and at'em." Danny grabs Steve's upper arm and gently pulls him up out of his seat. The blond then starts collecting Steve's things from his office. "I'm driving Steve no buts' you're in no shape to drive."

Steve just nods tiredly again and the two walked out of the palace into the early Saturday morning air. The drive isn't long even with Danny driving and Steve for once isn't complaining that's another sign of how tired Steve is. The two make it back to their house, and make inside the door, not before removing both of their shoes first though.

Danny gently pushes Steve on sock clad feet up in direction of the stairs to their bedroom while Danny goes about the nightly routine of checking all the doors and windows making sure they're locked. The last thing Danny does is arm the alarm system, Danny persuaded Steve to put in after the whole Nick Taylor incident.

Danny walks into their bedroom and finds the sheets already turned down, and hears the shower running in the connected bathroom. He wants nothing more than to just crawl into bed and that's exactly he does. Though not before turning off Steve's alarm that is set to go off in an hour.

He climbs into his side of the bed and he's asleep before his head hits the pillow. He stirs only briefly when he feels Steve's weight on his side of the bed. He leans over and kisses Steve mumbling something akin to an 'I love you'.

* * *

**McGarrett-Williams Residence - The next morning Saturday, Honolulu, Oahu.**

Steve wakes up slowly and turns to look at his nightstand eyes blurry, but spring wide open when he sees the time. 1000 hours. Steve bolts upright out of bed. "Danny, Danny wake up babe we overslept."

Danny rolls over in bed grumbling to Steve. "Steve go to sleep, it's Saturday."

"No Danny it's late we have to get up and go in." Steve sits up in bed fully and faces Danny who is now also sitting up and looking at his husband like he has two heads.

"It's Saturday Steve." Danny tells his already awake partner. Who is somehow already fully awake even at 10 in the morning. Damn Navy SEAL training.

"You said we could go in as soon as I was ready. Do you not remember we caught a case yesterday and what went down?"

Danny sighs heavily and swings his legs over his side of the bed looking back at Steve. "Of course, I remember we were in an explosion yesterday that all started with a dead Marine we found at the Hale Koa Hotel."

"Which led to a whole slew of other events that included Scott and his unit getting involved and him ending up in the hospital. I'm going back in Danny." Steve stresses urgently.

Now both are up standing in their boxers on either sides of their bed. "Easy babe I didn't say we weren't going to go in. I'm just sayin' I'd like to get a little coffee and breakfast first yeah."

Steve's phone rings on his nightstand before he can answer Danny. Steve walks the short distance to his nightstand to grab his phone. **"Yeah, McGarrett oh hey ready to be jailbroken already. That's great news, I'll be over in twenty I'll even bring you breakfast. You can eat, right? Great, see you soon bro." **

"Scott getting let out of the hospital?" Danny asks as he makes his way to the bedroom door. Intent on getting coffee for himself.

"He is, I'm going to pick him up, he's all good to go. Dr. Carson says it's standard concussion protocol from here. His arm will be in a sling for the next six weeks doc doesn't want him moving it that's why he didn't just put him in a cast."

Danny smiles at Steve and at the good news. "That's good to hear nothing too serious then have fun with that babe I'm heading over to HPD after I shower and change." Now Steve looks at Danny an eyebrow raised in question.

"Why? You think of something we could have missed? We just went through everything with a fine-toothed comb, and we even found the head honcho remember Georg Rutherford."

"I know we did that's really good, but let's call this a hunch. I'll call when I get back with any news." Danny says and walks out of their shared bedroom. "Keep me posted with Scott yeah.

"Will do Danno." Steve calls out and heads into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Steve showers and dresses all within the next ten minutes in gray cargo pants, and a navy polo shirt paired with coyote tan combat boots. He puts on his shield and holster with his weapon out of habit. He grabs his wallet, phone and keys from the bowl on the table by the front door.

"Bye Danny. Love you." Steve calls out as he half way out the door.

"See yah babe love you too, tell Scott I said hey and I'm glad he's okay." Danny calls from the threshold of the kitchen he's leaning casually still in his boxers sipping a cup of coffee. Steve nods and smiles a huge goofy grin on his face the whole way to the hospital.

* * *

**Tripler Army Medical Center. Medical Wing, 5th Floor Rm. 507 Moanalua, Oahu.**

That goofy grin is still plastered on his face when he enters his brother's hospital room thirty minutes later. Arms laden down with breakfast of two containers of loco moco and two energy juice smoothies.

"Hey bro, I brought your favorite." Steve declares as he walks into the room, but stops about halfway in, at seeing his brother's expression. "Who pissed in your cheerios brah." Steve sets the breakfast food and smoothies down on the table under the window by the door and then his eyes land on the offending item of clothing on the cushioned chair. And also, the lack of clothing on his brother aside from a pair of blue and green striped Hurley board shorts.

Steve doesn't have to say anything else and Scott doesn't move to say anything either. Steve just walks over to his brother and picks up the navy Aloha shirt with big pineapples printed on it and helps Scott into the shirt.

"Thanks Steve." Scott mumbles after a minute.

"I'm sorry bro what was that?" Steve asks grinning like a loon again.

"I said thank you okay, and I shouldn't have pushed the nurse away. But you know how it is."

Steve does know and for the second time in as many days is wishing his brother wasn't so much like him. Though that's what most of their friends say they like about Scott. He's almost a mini Steve and they say it jokingly and all in good fun.

They all know both men are their own people. Scott is the father out of the two of them and Steve is the fun uncle to not only his brother's kids but to Grace and Charlie Williams as well.

A nurse finally clears his throat at the doorway of Scott's room announcing his presence and Scott immediately scowls all over again at seeing the wheelchair. "Your ride awaits Master Chief." The male nurse by the name of Chris exclaims as he unlocks of the brakes on the chair.

"Yippee."

"Let's go Maddog, there's a nice couch waiting for you back your place, and five teens who are all very worried about their Pops." Steve relays to his brother. He then gathers up his brother's overnight bag, the food and smoothies, and the plastic hospital personal effects bag his clothes from yesterday were in plus his sidearm, badge, and wallet.

Chris wheels his patient down to the first floor with Steve by his side the whole time just talking about anything and everything. When Chris finally reaches the entrance, Scott sees two familiar faces walking up to the Oceanside entrance of the hospital.

Lane and Jackson, Jackson is dressed like he's going to work, in a gray shirt with a curved hem, black jeans, and black boots. Lane on the other hand is dressed much more casually for this late warm Saturday morning, in a sage green plaid short sleeve shirt and storm gray 5.11 tactical shorts and black Reef slippahs on his feet.

Both men are also wearing their badges on their left hips and holsters as well. Being a part of a response team such as theirs they always have to be ready even if it's the weekend or their day off.

"Hey Sullivan, Jackson howzit nice to see you guys wasn't expecting this." Scott greets two of his teammates from his seated position in the infernal black leather wheelchair.

"I'll go bring the truck around you just sit there." Steve tells his brother and nods in greeting to both Lane and Jackson. Chris who has been Scott's nurse since this morning is standing off to the side of the wheelchair. He has to be there until his patient his safely in his vehicle.

"What are you guys doing here did something come up in the case?" Scott asks. "What about the bombing we find out who did it?" Scott's a mile a minute with the questions and both his teammates don't know yet what to say to their leader. They thought the drive would help, but not so much.

"Easy there Speedy slow down, what did I tell you about the case yesterday dude." Lane tries to remind his friend.

Scott tries to look glaring and intimidating but with one of his arms in a sling it's kind of hard. And the whole crossed arms and angry look don't really work. Scott finally concedes to his partner though. "Not to worry about it and it should be the last thing I worry about right now."

Jackson looks straight into the blue hazel eyes of his team lead and gives him an answer. It may not be the answer he's looking for but it's an answer. "Something did pop in the case, we found the ringleader well, actually Mr. Noshimuri found who the ringleader was." Jackson says very straight-forward and to the point. "We have no idea yet of who bombed HQ or how it was started."

Lane throws the younger man a look like 'really he's not supposed to be stressing and you go and tell him this' kind of look. "What he needs to know he's our leader." Jackson retorts to the look thrown his way.

"Yeah and while he's out of commission I'm in charge it goes by seniority not your role on the team. You maybe be point-man, but I'm second in these circumstances." Lane informs Jackson. "I tell Scott what I think he should or shouldn't know."

"You weren't going to tell him I saw that look in your eyes Sullivan."

"What look I don't have a look, Santiago."

"Guys. Hey guys." Scott tries to get his teammates' attention but they're not listening. He takes his right thumb and pointer finger and puts them together between his lips and whistles. "Yo ey guys would you chill for a sec."

Lane and Jackson both look at their team leader and the older male nurse who's once medium brown hair is graying all over. They both at least have the decency to look sheepish and slightly ashamed of their semi shouting match in front of the hospital. "You think this is exactly the place or time to have this conversation?"

The two men know it's more of a rhetorical question than anything and don't answer. "Thought so."

"Oh, look Chief there's your ride." Chris points out as he sees a royal blue Silverado truck pulling up in the loading zone. Steve in the driver's seat, Steve cuts the engine and gets out of his truck he walks around and opens the passenger side door for his brother.

Steve moves to take the box of loco moco from his brother's lap but Scott with speed Steve doesn't think is possible in brother's current condition slaps the hand away. "No I can hold the food."

"Let me just put it up on the dash while we help you in the truck huh. Chill I'm not gonna take your food." Steve chuckles at his brother's actions. Steve goes for the box again and this time Scott let's him place it on the passenger side of the dashboard. He then helps Chris help Scott into the truck.

Chris claps Scott on his right shoulder a warm smile on his worn but gentle face. "You take care of yourself now yah hear Scott try and follow doc Carson's instructions this time."

Steve jumps in before Scott can reply. "Don't worry Chris I'll make sure he follows Dr. Carson's orders. And takes his meds and takes it easy for a while."

Chris shakes Steve's hand. "You have his discharge papers and know what to do if something goes wrong. Though I doubt anything will. If he follows his doctor's orders." Chris stresses again.

"Alright alright I get it. I'm not that bad, I'm better than him at least." Scott crows and jerks his right thumb at his brother. "Mr. I broke every post op rule in the book after I got a liver transplant."

Chris shakes his head at the two brother's interaction. It reminds him of his own brother back on the mainland.

"There were extenuating circumstances to that case. You had to be there." Steve fires back.

"Well I think you're in fine hands Scott. I'll leave you to it. Gentlemen." Chris addresses both Jackson and Lane who have been standing by Silverado just watching the McGarrett brother comedy show. Chris turns on his heel and takes the wheelchair back inside.

"How did we ever land this guy as our team lead?" Sullivan questions in a joking manner.

Jackson looks between the two brothers arguing in the truck in front of them. Jackson and Lane start walking around to the driver's side door of the truck. "You're asking me now I have no idea I've only been here ten months." Jackson replies.

"I was joking Jackson geez do you have to be so serious? It's the weekend, chillax."

"We just caught a major break in the case, shouldn't we be following up that lead and trying to find out where this Rutherford guy is hiding out?"

"We've got plenty of time for that. Two days off won't hurt us, plus I just got a text from the chief they're giving us forty eight hours leave to and I quote 'recuperate' from the ordeal."

"The bombing right, I suppose if we're given it I can't say no, can I?" Jackson tries to reason with his inner self. Lane smiles at Jackson and claps him on the back.

"Hey sailor boys." Lane calls out to Steve and Scott. The two Hawaiian island born brothers look up in unison. "Where you two going? We'll meet you there. We've both got some things we want to talk to you about." Lane points in Scott's direction.

Steve answers for his brother. "Back to Scott's house, so he can chill and take it easy."

"Right, we'll follow you then Steve." Lane tells him. "Hey Jackson."

"Yeah." Jackson turns to face Lane.

"Try not to hit any mongoose on the way over huh."

Jackson's face goes beet red in embarrassment. "Almost, I almost hit a mongoose." He amends.

"Right, almost." Lane says as starts walking away back to the parking lot where his Expedition is parked.

"No seriously it was almost like the thing came out of nowhere." Jackson calls after Lane as he runs after him down the steps to the parking lot.

* * *

**Honolulu Police Department. Honolulu, Oahu. **

Danny walks in through the doors of HPD and heads straight down to the evidence room. Danny swipes his I.D. to get into the room and then is met with the officer that's in charge of the evidence room. It's not like Danny's doing something secretive or illegal so there's no reason to hide what he's doing.

"Detective Williams what can I help you with today?" The officer asks.

"I need evidence from the case Five-0 caught yesterday, with a Corporal Eli Barnes. HPD crime scene guys bagged up four bottles of prescription pills." Danny tells the officer.

The officer nods her head in understanding. "Okay Detective here's the case number, you should find what you're looking for right down there." The officer points down the long row of shelves holding all manner of evidence from all sorts of cases.

Danny walks down the row and leafs through the shelves to find the evidence from their case he's looking for. "Bingo, got you." Danny plucks the plastic clear evidence bag from the box, and walks them back over to the officer. "Got what I need, thank you for your time."

"If you can just sign off on this sheet here and noting the evidence, I let you take what you need."

Danny signs the sheet where he needs to, and then takes the evidence bag with him and starts dialing his nephew Eric's number. Eric is not only Danny nephew, but the forensic scientist and lab technician that frequently works with Five-0. Danny knows it's Saturday but he needs Eric to come on and run the pill bottles for prints.

* * *

**Honolulu Police Department. Crime Lab. Honolulu, Oahu. **

Eric comes into the crime lab hair mussed and sleep still in his eyes. He surprises himself by making it here in one piece without getting in an accident. Danny watches his nephew walk into the crime lab on this glorious Saturday morning from across the room.

"Hey Uncle D. What have you got for me?" Eric greets his uncle trying to hide a yawn.

Danny smiles at his nephew and his mussed hair and how he's dressed. In an old New York Jets t-shirt and jeans, a pair of black sneakers on his feet. "I'm gonna let the Uncle D slide this time seeing as it's the weekend and I'm the one that called you in." Danny holds up the bag of prescription pills. "I need you to pull any prints you can off of these. Our victim Corporal Barnes was poisoned and we need to find out who poisoned him."

Eric looks marginally more awake now and ready to work now. "Can do Detective Williams. It'll take me some time to pull the prints and then cross match them with the people who are in the system. It'll be easier if whoever did this is in the system already."

"Well here's hoping this guy is in the system already." Danny says and hands over the evidence back to his nephew. He turns to leave the lab, but stops on his way out. "I want an update the minute you get a match, this is bigger than what we've encountered before Eric."

"Copy that Uncle D, no pressure right." Eric chuckles nervously. Danny leaves Eric to his work and he heads back outside.

* * *

On the road, Danny gets a text from Steve telling him to meet up at Scott's house. He stops off on the road and texts Steve back. After he sends the text he gets back on the road. About halfway to Ewa Beach the city in which Scott lives he gets a phone call from Kai Akamu the lead bomb tech from HPD that was looking into the NCIS bombing yesterday.

Danny hits his Bluetooth earpiece and picks up the phone. **Detective Williams. Danny answers his phone. **

**Detective Williams it's Kai Akamu from HPD bomb squad. We've finished our investigation just an hour ago. **

**What have you found? Danny asks.**

**The primary explosive device that was found in the MCRT pursuit vehicle was actually two bombs, for maximum damage and destruction, one was an IED strapped to the undercarriage of the car, the second device was found inside the trunk of the vehicle, it was a standard bomb with a timer, that could be set off remotely. **

Danny swallows thickly a lump in his throat before asking his next question. **What about the one Commander McGarrett and I were caught in? **Silence on the other end. **Captain Akamu?**

**Yes, Detective sorry the explosion you and Commander McGarrett were caught in was detected by undetectable tripwire. Though that wasn't what set off the bomb this one was also remotely detonated. **

Danny takes stock of this information. That means whoever set off the bombs had to be within range to be able to set them off remotely. They had to be close by. **Are you any closer to finding out who set them off?**

**I'm afraid not Detective, but that hunch you had of this McManis guy causing this as a distraction. He must have had someone helping him, a partner to set off the bombs in order for him to escape.**

**Thank you Akamu are any of the pieces of any of the bombs salvageable?**

**Yes, Detective they are what would you like me to do with them**

**Package them up carefully bring them to HPD, give them to Officer Pua Kai, tell him to bring them to Five-0 Headquarters we'll take a look at the remnants on Monday. Five-0's off for the weekend.**

**Understood sir. Is there anything else?**

**No thank you for calling me back, Akamu.**

**My pleasure sir. **Akamu hangs up the phone on his end and Danny does so as well by hitting his Bluetooth device.

Danny loves driving his own car, he relishes it in fact there are very few times that he gets too, even on weekends. With his control freak of a husband. Even when they're not driving to a crime scene for a case, driving to the beach for a surf sesh or driving to the Tropics Bar, Steve's always got to drive. He knows that that's just one of his partner's quirks one of the things that he loves about his husband among other things.

Danny's stomach starts growling for lunch about midway through the drive so he detours to L&L BBQ a local Hawaiian eatery in Ewa beach about fifteen minutes away from Scott's place. Danny calls Steve and tells him he's stopped to pick up lunch and told him where he's getting food. Steve informs Danny that two of Scott's teammates are also at the house as well as all five of Scott's sons.

**So, enough food for a small army huh. Danny replies. **

**Teenage boys can eat a lot of food Danny.**

**I don't presume to know that, seeing as Charlie's about seven years off from that age. Overgrown man children tend to eat a lot too. Danny jokes. **

**See you in a few Danno.**

**Be there soon. Danny replies.**

The food is made and ready twenty minutes later and Danny collects his bags of food and heads over to Scott's house.

Danny turns a corner on Scott's street and his house is on the right side the fourth house down. The two story house with five vehicles outside the three vehicle garage. Danny has to park on the street there's not a spot for him in the driveway, he parks the Camaro, cuts the engine and then grabs the bags of food. He walks up the short driveway past the well-manicured lawn and up to the oak front door.

* * *

**Scott McGarrett Residence - Early Afternoon. Ewa Beach Neighborhood. Oahu. **

Danny walks up to the front door and sees about fifteen pairs of footwear all lined up neatly by the door. That's including, sneakers, running shoes, combat boots, and plethora of slippahs. Anyway, Danny skillfully shucks out of his red Chuck Taylors and adds them to the pristine line of shoes, and then knocks on the door with his right hand.

There's loud yelling from inside the house and a minute later the door opens to reveal a teenage boy in a green muscle tee all of 5'2" with light brown hair styled in spikes stood straight up from his head.

"Oh, food finally thanks Uncle Danny." The teen greets his blond haired uncle.

Danny shakes his head at the boy and watches as the boy steps aside to let him in the house. "Good to see you too Wyatt." Danny closes the door behind him. Wyatt, makes a grab for the food bags, but is stopped when he hears his father's voice.

"Wyatt Daniel McGarrett, I know I taught you better than that." Scott's raised voice can be heard coming into the front room, where Danny and Wyatt are currently standing.

Wyatt turns to his dad head down looking apologetic. "Sorry Uncle Danny." Wyatt apologizes.

"It's okay Wyatt. Here take these and take them into your brothers." Danny hands the young teen the two bags. Wyatt walks back through the house into the kitchen. "How you doing Scott?" Danny asks concern etched in his voice.

"I'm good really all things considered just a concussion and this broken arm." Scott raising his left arm slowly in the sling and puts it back down.

"I see you're rocking that pineapple Aloha shirt who bought you that monstrosity?" Danny questions a huge grin on his face as the two move through the house to the back where the kitchen is.

"Luke actually bought it for me, for father's day. He's always buys me Aloha shirts. Just like Grace buys you ties. Even though we're in Hawaii."

"Hey, have you seen me wear a tie recently?"

"No, but I know you still have them." Scott replies. "Hey guys would it kill yah to wait for everyone." Scott announces and six pairs of eyes look up at him. "Yeah I'm looking at you bro."

"Eh sorry Pops." A lightly tanned skinned muscular 6'1 teenager tells Scott as he puts down his fork of bbq beef.

"It's all good TJ, hey why don't you and your brothers take your food outside to the lanai it's nice out."

"Sure, thing Pops. Come on guys." TJ the oldest of the McGarrett sons at nineteen motions with his right hand for his four younger brothers to follow him.

"Ah party pooper Teej I want to stay and hear the juicy details." Wyatt's twin brother, David complains.

"Please Davy you don't even know what they're gonna be talkin' about." TJ retorts. "Now let's go."

Once the boys are all outside the men, Steve, Danny, Scott, Lane and Jackson all take the dining room as their temporary work station. Each man digging into their meals and enjoying each other's company, talking and laughter free flowing and easy. Despite what's in the back of all of their minds, the threat that's looming over their heads.

Danny's phone rings in his pocket and he fishes it out of his back pocket. **Hello, what've you got for me. Tell me you have something? Great. Are you sure, absolutely positive? Okay I don't doubt you. Thank you, Eric. **Danny hits the end call button hanging up on his nephew.

Danny looks around the table at the four other men, at Scott in particular. "What? What is it Danny why were you just talking to Eric?" Scott questions the blond.

Steve puts a comforting hand on Danny's thigh and he visibly relaxes. "That was Eric, yesterday Five-0 found a body Scott, the body of Corporal Eli Barnes." He says slowly letting that information sink in. Scott didn't look visibly affected but Danny knows on the inside Scott's hurting. Danny continues explaining what he found. "We know all about him being an undercover operative for you in this underground fight club you're trying to break up. Eric just confirmed for us that Calvin McManis did indeed poison Barnes. His fingerprints were all over the pill bottles. I'm sorry Scott." Danny sounds sincere at the end of his explanation.

Scott breathes slowly in through his nose out through his mouth. "It's okay Danny, Barnes knew the risks we all did as a team, he agreed to do it."

"Still man you're the one who brought Eli in." Lane says as takes a sip of water downed coke and puts down the cup.

"It's hard on all of us Corporal Barnes' death." Jackson agrees nodding along with Lane. "At least now we know and we can bring McManis down on two counts of murder and we can get Rutherford and bring down his fight club, before it escalates even further."

"Escalates further the Marines and sailors in the fight club were never killed they just ended up badly wounded and sent along to the nearest ER. It only turned bad when we decided to poke our noses in it." Scott exclaims his voice rising.

"Scott breathe man calm down we're all a bit heated about this case. Yelling about whether or not we should or shouldn't have gotten involved isn't helping. We're just doing our jobs." Lane tells Scott.

Steve senses the weight in the room, and knows just how to lighten the tense mood. "I think that's enough shop talk for now, we can pick it up Monday. How about we go surfing the surf report's looking gnarly."

"Yeah I'm down." Lane says stretching his arms up over his head. Then one hand comes down to rest on his full stomach. "Relaxing on the beach sounds just like what the doctor ordered for you Scott."

"Yeah just what I want to be surrounded by water, and I can't even get in." Scott sounds bummed.

"Count us in, Uncle Steve." Wyatt says coming in from the lanai standing just inside the door with his brothers next to him. All peering inside the dining room.

"How, how much of that did you guys here?" Scott asks anxiously. His kids don't need to be hearing any of what they were talking about. Not if Scott had anything to say about it.

"Nothing dad we swear just about the surf report. And there are some pretty nice swells out there today." TJ answers his dad.

Scott smiles his first real smile in twenty four hours. "Alright alright twist my arm much why dont'cha. Go get changed." Scott tells his boys. He watches them all run off. "And put your clothes in the hamper not next to it." Scott hollers down the hall. His declaration falling on deaf ears.

"Surfing Steve really, in case you haven't noticed three of us aren't exactly dressed for a day at the beach." Jackson reminds the man gesturing to himself, Danny and Lane.

Scott levers himself up from his seat and starts walking out of the kitchen. "Follow me, I've got you covered Jackson." Scott informs his teammate. Jackson gets up from his seat and follows the older man upstairs. "I think I've got something that can fit you."

"Thanks Scott."

"Don't mention it can't exactly swim in your dress pants can you." Scott laughs.

Back in the kitchen it's just Danny Steve and Lane around the table. "He's holding it in well." Lane says after a while.

"He is, it's what he does." Steve says, Steve and Danny both unfortunately know feeling of bringing someone in to help them, and then said person dies. "It'll be rough but he'll get through it. He has to know deep down it's not his fault."

"Jackson, Kali, and I'll keep an eye on him. It's a good thing he won't be going in to work for a while. At least not to full duty, what with his concussion and a broken arm. He doesn't need the stress of this case. On top of what he's no doubt feeling." Lane assures both Scott and Danny though more so himself he knows how his partner can get.

"Come on, let's go get changed too, I think I've got some boardies I left here in Scott's guest room for you two." Steve says as he pushes back his chair and gets to his feet.

The three men all head upstairs to get changed, Steve does indeed have boardies left behind from his last overnight weekend with his brother and nephews. It's a tradition they have ever since the boys were old enough to surf. A couple weekends a month Scott and Steve take the boys for a boys weekend.

Their weekend getaways ranged from kayaking, paddle boarding, hiking up to the petroglyphs. Anything outdoorsy really. No women, or talk of the wife or girlfriends, just the eight of them, talking, laughing, telling semi inappropriate jokes (for teens always kept it PG-13), belching, burping, farting. You know all the things that wives and mothers frown upon in their homes.

It's just recently included Danny the last two years. Steve felt awkward bringing his then boyfriend to intimate yet informal gatherings. Now Scott fully embraces the shorter man and thinks of him in some capacity as another brother. A much shorter more hot headed Jersey slang slinging brother. Danny says when Charlie's ten he'd like to bring him along too. Steve and Scott agree they both like Danny's son and think he's a good kid, a mini Danno.

Danny's pair of boardies are a solid gray with a tropical floral pattern on top and there a bit loose but that's what the drawstring is for.

Danny looks over at Steve's fairly plain red horizontal striped board shorts that fade in color as they go down his leg. The trim around the bottom of the shorts are solid red. "Really you give me these things and you wear those?" Danny looks affronted that he has to wear the Hawaiian floral monstrosity.

"We can swap if you want Danno no big deal." Steve says as he pulls on one of his brother's BUD/S t-shirts. And it's the actual t-shirt with sleeves, all of Steve's own BUD/S shirts have the sleeves cut off.

Danny waves off the offer. "No, no we're wasting enough time as it is. The more time we spend here the more I'm afraid of what your brother'll come up with. For what we're doin' up here."

Steve looks confused for a minute than it dawns on him and he tries not to blush too hard. "Oh, uh yeah you're right we should..." A loud yell from downstairs startles Steve.

"Steven, Daniel get your asses down here. We're all waitin' on you!" Scott yells sounding clearly irritated and annoyed. Even though he can't surf with a broken arm doesn't mean he won't try, he also just wants to get out of the house. His boys Lane and Jackson are all dressed for the beach and both vehicles are packed up and ready to go.

"We're coming down hold your horses." Danny calls down to the younger McGarrett.

A goofy lopsided grin appears on Steve's face and he turns to Danny, "Quick Danny get your shorts back on." He says loud enough to where he knows those downstairs will have heard. Danny slaps Steve's right arm shaking his head as the two men exit the guest room and head downstairs.

"You're unbelievable you know that." Danny mutters as they descend the stairs and find eight pairs of eyes all looking at them.

Scott looks about ready to throttle his brother. Danny saves his husband from the impending thrashing. "Relax Scottie we weren't doing anything."

"Yeah, we weren't bro honest, somebody was just complaining about his board shorts choice." Steve tells his brother as they all head out of the house.

Lane drives his black Escalade with Jackson in shotgun and Scott's boys in the back row of seats with some of the beach gear. Most of their boards are stacked on the double soft surf rack on top of the SUV. That's only four boards the other three are stowed in the back of the SUV and they stick out through the seats. Steve is driving Scott's shadow gray metallic GMC Yukon Denali, since Scott can't drive or operate heavy machinery with his concussion for at least two weeks.

Attached to the roof is another double soft surf rack and strapped down to the rack are two surfboards for Danny and Steve and a paddle board for Scott. Scott also grabbed a several different skim boards from his garage and stowed them in the SUV before Steve could see. Scott is in the shotgun seat next to Steve and Danny's in the backseat with the rest of their own beach gear. Towels, chairs, a beach pop up tent. All set for a great afternoon of fun in the sun.

* * *

**White Plains, Ewa Beach, Mid Afternoon, Oahu. **

White sandy beaches, clear blue water, a nice ocean breeze. Lane feels right at home on this beach it may not be the beach at Del Mar in Oceanside, California, or the beach at the Hotel Del Coronado, but it's a beach with sand, sun, and clearest most blue waters he's ever seen. Moving to Hawaii after accepting the position of medic for the CRT has been the best choice he's made in a long time. Aside from fighting for joint custody of his five kids against his ex-wife Laurie Hall. She'd wanted to split the kids up, taking the younger three for herself, leaving Lane with the two oldest nineteen year old Logan and thirteen year old Paige. Lane wasn't having any of that.

Though Lane isn't thinking of Laurie and how she's spending her Saturday in island paradise or even his kids at the moment. All he's thinking about right now is this sweet wave he's gonna catch. It's a decent size and it's all his he paddles out and rides the wave until a female surfer clearly of Polynesian descent nabs his wave.

Lane watches the young female surfer ride his wave back into shore. Lane catches another wave in and follows the female surfer. He watches her plunk her surfboard into the sand, he gives her time turn a little before speaking up. "You stole my wave, dudette." Lane accuses.

The young woman turns around her dark brown almost black hair slicked down from the ocean water. Her hazel eyes with flecks of brown fall on another set of familiar hazel eyes. "Lane." The young woman exclaimed in surprise, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I had no idea that was your wave."

"Kali?" Lane asks than he recognizes the rounded off-colored slightly raised mark on the front of her right shoulder.

He also recognizes the belly button piercing, not that he's looking at his younger teammate's body he's not. He's not that type of guy even if he is divorced. She's almost ten years his junior, at twenty nine years old almost thirty.

"Yes, Lane it's me and it's Saturday you know the day people usually have off. Saw the surf report this morning and thought I'd come catch a few waves."

Lane smiles friendly at Kali as he asks, "So you drove the almost thirty minutes it takes to get from your place to White Plains here in Ewa Beach?"

Kali props one of her arms casually on her surfboard. "Yeah you forget Mr. Sunny SoCal I was born and raised on the island. In Kailua, it's not that big of a drive and I live in Aiea now anyways, it's only four miles north of Pearl Harbor."

"Right I knew that, I uh saw your personnel file a while ago on Scott's desk. I didn't look at anything else I swear."

Kali laughs lightly. "Good I wouldn't want to give all my secrets away." Lane laughs along with her. "So, you hear by yourself or..."

"Oh, no, we're all here, uh I mean, me, Jackson and Scott are here."

"Don't you mean Jackson, Scott and I are, are here?" Kali smirks at her older teammate.

"Okay Ms. Grammar Nazi, Jackson, Scott and I are here along with Scott's brother, his partner, and Scott's sons. Scott was going stir crazy in his house so Steve suggested we all come out to surf."

Kali raises one of her eyebrows at the end of the Lane's statement. "McGarrett is surfing with his broken arm?"

"No. He's probably sitting on the beach up over that way." Lane gestures behind Kali a ways. "And being mopey cuz he can't surf."

"He can't surf what'd you mean?" Kali asks. In all the time, she's known Scott McGarrett she knows the older man loves to surf probably even more than she does.

"He broke his left arm, in the explosion yesterday when he fell in SSA Blackburn's office. Also hit his head pretty good got a nasty concussion 'cuz of it. I'd say he'd be out there in a wrapped cast if it weren't for the concussion and Dr. Carson's strict orders."

"Yeah that sounds like him. I mean from all the stories I've heard from you and his brother Steve."

* * *

Scott is sitting in one of the four foldable beach chairs under their portable beach pop up tent. Absolutely losing his mind, in boredom. What Steve had going through his mind when he suggested going to the beach obviously wasn't thinking of him. No Scott knows exactly what Steve was thinking, he wanted to see certain blond haired Jersey detective dripping wet and shirtless.

Though that backfired on his brother spectacularly because Danny's plopped himself down in the green foldable chair right next to Scott. Seemingly perfectly content to sit and watch the waves and the people all over the beach. A young boy and his father playing Frisbee not too far away, Scott's sons rushing in and out of the surf, showing off their surf moves for their Uncle Steve. Jackson on the paddle board they brought paddling out several yards and enjoying himself in the waves.

Danny turns to Scott and looks at how miserable he looks just sitting there. He's all wet from about his abdomen down, so at least he's cool in the mid-day Summer's heat. Scott had tried skim boarding three times just on the shore as the water came in. That's what they were made for after all. The water is barely ankle deep.

Steve catches his younger brother skim boarding as he comes out of the surf he promptly puts a stop to any of that fun. "You're such a buzzkill Steve, I wasn't even going fast." Scott had yelled at Steve.

Steve just takes the skim board from his brother and points back to the beach and where their pop up tent is situated. Scott had grumbled but went back up anyways. And now here he sits disgruntled wet and so not pouting. Danny feels bad for Scott, out of everyone in the explosion yesterday it had to be Scott who gets injured to the point where he can't surf.

Scott feels Danny staring at him and he loses his scowl a bit before he turns to the other man. "You know don't have to sit here with me. Babysit me, I'll be a good boy and not have any fun." Scott says sarcastically.

"I'm not babysitting you Scott. You're a grown man you can do as you please. I just don't feel much like surfing today is all. Thought I'd sit and people watch." Danny replies easily.

"Sure, you did Danny. I know you'd rather be out there showing Steve and everyone your skills."

Danny laughs out loud. "Skills, as in surfing I have many skills in many different areas, but I am no Kono Kalakaua. Even if she did teach me." Danny remembers fondly how that one surf lesson went and how they ended up with a faked Tsunami warning and evacuation and kidnapping of the lead Tsunami expert on the island.

"That is true, you are no Kono. Speaking of Kono she and Chin are stilling coming, tonight right?"

"Yes, they are they say they wouldn't miss it their flight gets in, in about three hours." Danny replies. "Hey I saw a Frisbee in the back of your SUV I'll go grab it and we can toss it around." Danny gets up from his chair not waiting for Scott to answer and goes to get the Frisbee.

Danny has his head in the back of the shadow gray metallic SUV, as he grabs the Frisbee. He pulls back out and shuts the trunk. As he does so he's sees a tall Caucasian man late thirties early forties with medium length chocolate brown hair and a blue New York Yankees ball cap with a camera pointed straight at him.

Danny drops the orange Frisbee and runs after the man. "Hey you hey buddy." Danny calls out. As soon as the man realizes he's been caught he books it across the parking lot and surprise surprise, into a waiting four door late model 2012 sedan. Danny hands on his knees out of breath from the short run just manages to catch the tail end of the plate number.

He commits it to memory walks back over to Scott's SUV picking up the Frisbee where he'd dropped it and heading back over to where they're situated. When he gets back with the Frisbee Jackson and Steve are back from the water. Bodies dripping wet from the surf and sand all in between their toes.

"Those waves are gnarly out there. Don't have anything like this back in Texas." Jackson is saying as Danny approaches and gets closer.

"Nah brah you won't find anything like this anywhere else, but Hawaii." Lane calls out as he walks up to the growing group of colleagues and friends with Kali Lahele by his side.

"Kali good to see you." Jackson greets at seeing his only female teammate. They formed an easy friendship since they're both close in age and the youngest members not just on the CRT but in the whole unit.

Kali smiles at Jackson warmly. "You too Jackson, wow it's a real party over here. I should come hang with you boys more often." She jokes, she looks over and sees the older blond detective from yesterday shirtless and in gray floral print boardies. "You okay there, Detective?" Kali asks noticing the man's worried expression. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah Danno you looking a bit pale there." Steve notes at the lack of color in Danny's face.

"I think your team's being watched Scott. I just saw some guy with a camera in a baseball cap and jeans taking pictures, I think of your SUV."

This admission immediately puts everyone in the group on alert. Knowing or rather not knowing who exactly their dealing with in the Manning case and Rutherford as the ringleader.

"Watched? Are you sure?" Jackson asks Danny.

"I'm sure I was getting the Frisbee from Scott's trunk I close the door turn around and there's, Mr. Tall dark and shady with his camera. He spots me looking and then bolts, I ran after him but he got into a sedan and fled."

"That sounds pretty sure to me." Scott says. "Steve go get the boys we're cutting this beach day short." Scott starts to get him from his chair.

"Whoa Whoa hold on there, Scott. We don't exactly know who we're dealing with here. The guy could've just been a tourist taking pictures of the scenery." Steve tells his brother.

"Steve this yahoo was in jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, and a baseball cap. All he was missing was the sunglasses and you got yourself a real genius. It's upwards of 90 plus degrees today." Danny states.

"Danny's right Steve no self-respecting islander or make that no self-respecting sane person would wear long sleeves in this heat. Not unless he wanted to stand out. This guy whoever he is is clearly an amateur." Kali puts in.

Steve gets to thinking and the young Polynesian NCIS Agent is right. That guy did look very out of place. Add in the fact that he booked it after Danny tried racing after nails it for Steve.

"Okay we'll pack up and head home. Danny, did you happen to get a plate number or partial." Steve asks.

"Yeah, I got a partial 6-5-1 was all I got. The car was a late model 2012 sedan, navy blue in color." Danny informs Steve.

"I'll get someone at HPD to run the plate number see if anything pops." Steve says, "We shouldn't worry too much we don't want to spook anybody."

"We should just go about our business as usual, it'll throw off whoever we think is looking if anyone is looking." Lane says.

Everyone helps gather up the beach gear, and within twenty minutes Kali and the group of men and young teens are all headed back to the parking lot. Kali is parked right next to Lane's black Expedition, her blue 2018 Jeep Cherokee Altitude sitting undisturbed. All three of their vehicles are.

"Jackson, can you take the boys over to get some Shave ice?" Scott asks looking toward Jackson.

Jackson nods his head slightly, "Sure thing Scott." Jackson stirs the five teenagers away from the parking lot. Now that his boys are gone and out of earshot Scott speaks. "Check the cars." Is all Scott says.

"For what?" Danny asks slightly worried.

"For anything that looks like it could be part of B-O-M-B." Scott spells out the last word not wanting to say it out loud in a crowded public place like the beach.

"Oh God! Seriously you think?" Danny doesn't can't even finish that sentence.

"I've been having Adam send me intel on this Rutherford guy the ringleader. He's big bad news and I don't appreciate being left out of the loop, but we'll talk about that later." Scott looks at Lane more so than Kali. "I wouldn't put it past him, that's for sure."

Now all the adults are slightly more on edge. Lane, Danny and Steve check out all three of the vehicles and after a thorough search of the cars they deem them safe. Scott motions for Jackson to come back over, Jackson, Cooper, Jake, Tristan, Wyatt and David all walk back over to the parking lot, the boys each have medium sized three flavor shave ice cones.

Scott sees this, and immediately yells out, "Not it."

Lane realizes what his friend has just done and retorts, "You're such a child one of my best friends is a child in a mans body, I swear!"

"What you think I want their sticky mitts in my car. No thank you. Not in my baby."

"We'll be extra careful dad we promise." Wyatt says pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah we will we swear." David, his twin agrees identical puppy dog eyes drawn on his dad.

Scott sighs, whether four or fourteen Scott could never resist those dual puppy dog eyes. "Fine, fine, it makes more sense for you boys to come back with me and your Uncles anyway. So, Lane can just drop Jackson home." Scott reasons. The boys all climb into their dad's car with their shave ice, Steve at wheel and Danny in the shotgun seat this time. All three vehicles head for their respective homes.

Kali drives her Jeep back to her apartment in Aiea, Lane drops Jackson off at his apartment in Waikiki.

"Thanks for the ride Lane." Jackson calls backpack with his clothes in it slung over his shoulder. He'll return the borrowed board shorts after he's washed them. Which is what he's going to do once he gets in. It's just about 1530 now, or 3:30 pm. Gives him plenty of time to shower, change and relax a bit before the party that starts at 1700 hours or 5:00pm. He also knows a few of the other unit members are going over to Commander McGarrett's house early to help set up. Jackson had offered to help too, though Steve said they had enough people already as it was. Jackson accepted that, and told Steve he'd be there are on time.

Lane waves to his younger teammate in farewell before he turns around and drives off back towards his house in Ewa Beach to shower and change. Then he has to drive over to pick up his kids at his wife Laurie's house. Ah the life of a divorced man with kids, not just one, not two, not even three, but five kids.

Lane pulls up to his single story four bedroom three bathroom house, American flag and US Navy flag flying high above the arch of the doorway.

* * *

**Lane Sullivan Residence, Ewa Beach, Oahu. **

He walks into his house and locks the deadbolt behind him. Lane makes a beeline to his bedroom and his ensuite bathroom. Hopping in the shower he stands under the warm spray and lets it run down his back. For the first time in twenty four hours he gets to breathe. A lot's happened since Friday morning. If he's thinking straight which he thinks he is, this isn't how he thought the Manning case would go. Not when the case landed on the MCRT's unit leader's desk over two weeks ago now. It's not even over yet, far from it, he fears.

He leans his head back under the spray letting it watch out all the dirt, grime, and God knows what else of the past twenty four hours. He swears he can still feel stout and grime in his ears. Lane doesn't like to think about it but he could have died yesterday in that explosion. It was bad enough they lost Agents, he could have been one of them. Last Friday would've been the last day he'd seen his kids. Being divorced and being in his line of work has put a lot of strain on his relationship with his ex-wife. Laurie and he are civil because of the five kids they have together.

If it weren't for those five kids he shares genetics with he'd want to be as far away from his ex-wife as possible. Their divorced hadn't exactly been pretty or amicable what military spouse divorces are. It's a cheating case, the wife or significant other can't take the pressure of being married to someone who's away from long periods of time, or Lane's favorite, "You're never here, and even when you are here you never REALLY here." meaning he's not all there mentally at times.

His oldest daughter Paige once told him, she and her siblings would rather have half of him there all the time rather than all of him there half of the time. Meaning she and her siblings would rather he split his time between NCIS and them, then have him with them all of the time. Lane's daughter is probably the most perceptive thirteen year old he's ever met. She can see a lot of what goes on in her dad's head and find out what he's thinking sometimes before he knows.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turns to happier thoughts. Like to the Aloha Farewell party his partner is throwing for his second oldest son, Jake who's made the choice to enlist in the United States Navy. Jake'll be shipping out at the end of August. With everything that's been going on with the case and not knowing where it's going, this is the only day everyone can guarantee being free to attend. And in their line of work none of them like to guarantee a lot of things even to their own family members. Lane's lost count of how many family events or sporting events he's missed do to his job, both when he was in the Navy and now in NCIS. He thought it'd be easier in NCIS have a somewhat more stable job. As the one saying in SEALs goes, The only easy day was yesterday.

Lane dresses in green cargo shorts and an Aloha shirt and black slippahs. The attire for the party being Aloha casual, he's all dressed and ready to go in minutes. He grabs his keys, wallet, phone, and sidearm and he stashes his sidearm in his under the seat gun vault on the passenger side. He's a Federal Agent he can never not be too prepared. Everyone in the unit has similar arrangements in their own vehicles. They have a right to be prepared and protect their friends and family. They all also have concealed carried permits and each member has their primary personal vehicle decked out with a police package, with lights and sirens because they weren't always, at work when they got a call out sometimes they'd get paged and didn't have time to go the office. So their personal vehicles also doubled as mobile offices in a way.

* * *

**McGarrett-Williams Residence, An Hour before the Party, 1600 hours, Honolulu, Oahu. **

The old McGarrett household where Steve grew up with his younger brother Scott and younger sister Mary Ann never seemed more full of life than it did now. There was probably one other time. Steve and Danny's wedding reception had been held in the backyard with all their friends and family and extended Ohana. Soon there would be upwards of three dozen people in the house for this party.

Now it's looking like that again, except instead of wedding decorations decking out the lanai it's red white and blue stars and stripes and streamers. Grace is even putting up red white and blue star lights around the lanai.

"Lights are looking great Gracie." Steve calls from where he's trying to situate a few lawn games.

Grace looks down at her Uncle Steve from the ladder and smiles she's happy that her Danno and Steve are finally letting her help. She's doing just fine on the ladder by herself Charlie handing her string of lights as she finishes a row. "Thanks Uncle Steve. Do you think you should check on Danno and Mr. Kamaka?" Grace asks.

Steve stops setting up the dart board he's nailing into a nearby tree and looks over at Grace. "Hmm you're probably right it's been awfully quiet in there." Steve remarks. Danny Williams is not known to be a quiet man quite the opposite. He's loud, short, hot tempered, and rants with his hands.

When Steve comes into the house and the smell of freshly baked goods hits his nose and he's practically drooling at how good everything smells. Danny being a single father to a daughter and a son had learned to bake when Grace was younger for bake sales and stuff like that at her school.

He finds Danny in the kitchen whistling the National Anthem, and pulling out a tray of homemade sugar cookies out of the oven to place next to the cupcakes. There's about three dozen baked goods on Steve's kitchen counter. And they all look to die for even if they aren't decorated in their little flags yet or Navy anchors.

"Whoa Danno go a little overboard here." Steve exclaims as he walks over to his husband, he tries to snatch a cookie from the still warm tray. Danny smacks his hand away.

"No, bad SEAL, bad Steve, you want to end up banished to decorating the living room with Havika?" Danny glowers playfully at his husband and smacks his hand again when Steve tries to go in for a cookie while Danny's ranting at him.

"Okay, okay I'll be good...for now." Steve says. "Hey Havi!"

A 6'4 broad shouldered man with olive tanned skin pokes his short black spiky haired head through the door of the kitchen. "You yelled Commander." Havika replies a wide smile on his face. Despite his what some would say imposing appearance Havika Kamaka is the embodiment of a gentle giant. Wearing his own Aloha shirt sky blue in color with white Polynesian tribal symbols, and tan cargo shorts shark tooth necklace around his neck.

"How's it looking in there brah?" Steve questions the thirty six year old man.

"Come see for yourself." Havika answers and walks back out towards the living room.

"Yes, take this heathen with you out of my kitchen." Danny shoes Steve out with a dish towel over his shoulder. Steve walks through the door of the kitchen back through to the front/living room. Just like outside there are red white and blue streamers set up from the rafters and even decorating the stair banisters leading upstairs.

There's even a customized blue sign with a golden yellow font on the wall opposite the front door that says.

'OFF TO BOOTCAMP'

_GREAT LAKES, IL_

We Love You Jake!

ANCHORS AWEIGH

Under the wording there's a picture of Jake's four brothers, his dad and mom all smiling. Steve takes a once over the room as a whole and it looks really good. "Man, Havi are you sure you don't have any interior design genes this is amazing."

Looking around by the front door there's a medium sized table by the couch under the window with a chalkboard easel on the table. Please Sign the guest book. There's a book where everyone can write their names down and their addresses so Jake'll have their addresses to write to whoever he wants when he's in boot camp, or recruit training.

Along with the guest book on the table there's another longer angled by the couch with a black easel stand with a large white for now poster board. It's decorated with Navy anchors and insignia on the poster, and pens of different colors are laying on the table for guests to write words of encouragement and well wishes for the second oldest McGarrett son.

"Think you can thank my cousin Alana for all this." Havika states placing his hands on his hips looking back at his handy work. "Well and Scott's wife Brooke. They're the Pinterest queens, I'm just the guy who put everything up and arranged."

"Thanks for helping with this brah. Everything looks great. Jake's going to really be surprised he has no idea." Steve says. "He thinks he's just coming over for a family dinner."

"I'm glad we could do for him now what with everything that's going on with the case. I think we all need this break." Havika replies.

Havika is the senior field agent on the MCRT and also the third friend a part of the three amigos with Lane and Scott. All three men had met at BUD/S, being in the same class, three of only 50 of class 203 that made it all the way through all the training and earned their SEAL tridents.

"Me too, Jake's a good kid, got a good head on his shoulders. All of Scott's boys do, raised the way they were. I'm one proud Uncle. Scott was over the moon when he told me Jake wanted to enlist in the Navy."

"He was for sure told me too; do you know what his rating is?" Havika wonders what job the teen or young adult has chosen.

Steve crosses his arms over his chest loosely and shakes his head, "No, I don't Jake's been pretty tight lipped about his job he wants it to be a surprise."

"Four generations of Naval service that's definitely something to be proud of Steve." Havika is thinking of his own son Kaleo or Kale as he likes to be called. He's a year younger than Jake McGarrett at seventeen. All the McGarrett boys get along well with Havika's kids even the younger ones having grown up together in Coronado, California and then moving to the Aloha state when their fathers got new jobs with NCIS.

"My grandfather, my father, myself, and Scott, wouldn't Jake be fifth generation since he's Scott's son my nephew." Steve does calculations in his head.

"You're right." Havika then nudges Steve's arm, "Want to see if we can sneak a cookie or two."

Steve chuckles at the taller man. "At your own risk brah." Steve follows Havika anyway back into the kitchen.

* * *

**McGarrett-Williams Residence, Hour and Thirty Mins Later, 1730 hours, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Steve stands on his coffee table in the middle of the living ignoring Danny's mild glare. It's not like he has shoes on or anything. How else is he supposed to get everyone's attention? The large group of guests all turn in Steve's direction. Standing on furniture tends to do the trick. Dressed in dark blue tropical flamingo button down shirt, and coyote brown cargo pants, he compliments Danny perfectly. Danny's wearing a matching tropical flamingo shirt though his is black in color and he's wearing actually wearing a pair of shorts, sans cargo pants of course.

Steve's phone pings in his pocket he takes it and reads the text. It's from Scott. "Alright everyone Scott just texted Jake's pulling up the driveway now." Steve motions for the photographer an old friend of Scott's to get into position to be able to capture Jake's reaction when the eighteen old opens the door.

Camera at the ready and posed for the surprise shot, everyone from Danny down onto Jake's grandparents Patricia and Cameron O'Connor who made the trip over from New York is here. Hearing the high-pitched screech of tires on gravel alerts everyone to the father son duo's arrival. Jeep doors slam, and Steve hears his nephews voice muffled through the door.

"Can't understand why I couldn't bring Kanani, it's just family dinner, I've brought her before."

"I told you Jacob, she's got a family thing or something obligation she couldn't get out of."

Jake and Scott kick off their slippahs at the front door. Jake wraps his right hand around the door handle and turns it opening the door. "SURPRISE!" Everyone exclaims from inside the front room. Scott's old friend takes a picture right then of Jake's open mouthed surprise and shock at seeing practically everyone he knows and cares about standing in his Uncle Steve's front room.

Little six-year-old Charlie Williams in an identical shirt to his dad is sat on his Danno's shoulders smiling at the older boy he thinks of as an older brother. He thinks of Nahele and the other McGarrett boys as older brothers as well. They're all really cool, and nice to him. Charlie wants to be a cop like his dad when he grows up though.

Jake turns back to his dad whose wearing his black sling over his black pineapple print Aloha shirt, he's smiling wide. "Congratulations Jake you're not a NJOTC cadet anymore, you're a Navy recruit."

"So this is why I didn't get high school graduation party." Jake realizes looking up at his dad.

"Yeah JD, you happy now?" A female voice asks, from next to Jake's mom.

"Kanani!" Jake greets running up to his girlfriend and hugging her. "I thought you had a family thing to go to." Jake asks. Kanani in a floral print tank top pulls back from her boyfriend.

"I may have lied about that, babe." Kanani grins slyly. "You think I was going to miss your going away shindig." Kanani tells him.

"No, no I didn't." Jake gives Kanani a small peck on the cheek.

Most of the adults in the room awe at the cuteness of the young couple. The party then migrates out to the lanai. Steve has already started grilling burgers, hotdogs, an assortment of seafood for those with pescatarian diets or those who just liked fish and an assortment of grilling vegetables.

Several of the guests had offered to bring other side dishes, or other dishes like Kamekona and Flippa both brought shrimp plates. Lou had, had his brother Percy make an assortment of desserts so he brought those.

Scott is trying to micromanage Steve's grilling, telling him when to flip burgers and hot dogs and to make sure the grill is at just the right temperature.

Steve brandishes his tongs at his brother in a very Danny like fashion. "You, go sit or mingle grab a soda." Steve half orders half pleads with his brother. He can man the grill just fine thank you very much.

Scott stocks off like a moody teenager, "If I get a burnt burger bro I'm blaming you." Scott yells over his shoulder. Steve shakes his head at his brother and continues manning the grill.

Havika and Kalani are over by one of several large white coolers filled with non-alcoholic drinks talking and laughing. Havika is telling Kali a story of a much younger Jake and how he went through a period of wearing only swim trunks and a snorkel mask.

"The funny part he wasn't like five or six he was ten. Both Scott and I were convinced he'd grow up and be a SEAL, just like his old man."

Kali almost snorts soda out of her nose which ouch that hurts, with laughter. "I may not have known Jake or the rest of Scott's kids like you have but he sounds like a funny kid."

"Oh, he was, and he's still a total prankster. I'd say even rivaling you Kali." Kali has an innocent look on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Havika." Kali grins and out of the corner of her eye she sees her team leader stoking towards them.

"Mmhm, hey Scottie." Havika calls out to his friend once he's a few feet away a root beer already in hand. Scott walks up to Havika and Kali and takes the root beer can from his friend. God, he really wishes he could drink right now. Damn concussion, damn broken arm. He downs half of the can in one gulp and belches.

"Sorry excuse me." He apologizes.

Kali chuckles. "I grew up with an older brother Akoni and a younger brother Kai, bodily functions don't gross me out like most women."

"Right you're just one of the guys." Scott says, then realizes what he's said. "Wait Kali I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Scott tries to back track.

"No worries, Scott. This is quite a turn out isn't it. Did you plan for this many people?" Kali asks looking at the grassy lawn of the lanai.

"I'm an Ex-SEAL Kali I'm always prepared."

Charlie is playing a game of tag with two of Havika's youngest, Tino and Eke. Six years old and eleven years old respectively.

The middle age children at the party, Lane's kids. Julia, Elliott, and Paige are lingering around the older teens, Grace, Will, Logan, and the McGarrett boys. All trying to get in on their conversations. Acting like the usual annoying younger siblings they are.

"Scram will yah Eli, Julia." Logan tries to shoo his siblings away. Logan actually being their siblings is the only one who can get away with saying anything. Paige smirks at her two younger siblings thinking she gets to stay. "You too, Paige."

Paige huffs and starts to leave with her siblings. "Hold up Logan, Paige is cool she can stay." Wyatt speaks up looking at the thirteen year old dirty blonde girl with pretty hazel eyes.

"Fine you can stay sis." Logan agrees as he downs the rest of his Cherry Cola and crushes the can in his hand. He tosses it in a nearby trash can on the lawn.

* * *

Jake is inside the house enjoying his party. This is epic, he never expected this at all. He really is thankfully for the family he was born into. Also, the extended family his Ohana that he has in dad's NCIS team and his Uncle Steve's Five-0 Ohana. All the love and support, there's no way he won't not get through boot camp at the recruit training command in Great Lakes.

He's in the middle of listening to one of Junior's own boot camp stories when the doorbell rings. Danny's in the kitchen grabbing more ice from the freezer when he hears the doorbell, as well as his phone vibrate with a text.

Danny knows exactly who that is. He calls out to Jake in the front with Junior. "Hey Jake get the door will yah, I think it's for you."

Jake excuses himself politely from the conversation with Junior and gets up to answer the door. He checks the peep hole first just to be safe. He smiles at seeing who is on the other side. Jake opens the door and standing on the other side are two people he hasn't seen in two years.

Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. Or as he affectionately calls them Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono and has since he was nine years old. Standing in between the two Hawaiian native cousins is a little girl Jake recognizes as Sara Diaz Chin's niece.

"Hiya, Sara." Jake greets the ten year old girl. Sara waves shyly at the older boy. "Uncle Chin, Aunt Kono I didn't know you'd be here."

"Like we'd miss this special occasion Jake it's a great legacy your following." Chin tells Jake.

Kono agrees with her cousin. "It is, but it's also okay to follow your own path in the Navy as well you don't have to be a SEAL like your Dad or Uncle Steve."

Jake nods in understanding. "I know, believe me I've seen the stress it put on my mom, as I much as I wanted to when I was younger, I know what I want to do in the Navy."

Sara looks between her uncle and her aunt and Jake. "Uncle Chin can I go outside to the lanai."

"Sure, you can Sara go say hi to your Uncle Steve."

"Okay." Sara runs off through the house and out to the back.

Danny hears the voices of the two cousins in the front room and calls out, "Jake who's at the door."

Jake, Chin, and Kono walk through the house to the kitchen Junior following as well. "Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono." Jake replies. "You were in on this weren't you Uncle Danny?"

"Guilty as charged." Danny smiles and goes over to hug both Chin and Kono. The last time he'd seen either was at his and Steve's wedding two years ago. "But your Dad, and Uncle Steve were in on it too. Actually, your brothers too, and the rest of Five-0."

Jake turns to Junior. "You and Tani and Lou and Adam were in on it too?"

"We were, it was Commander McGarrett's idea to keep it a secret." Junior tells the young adult in board shorts and Aloha shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"I'm glad you did it was a good surprise, I'm glad you're both here." Jake tells Chin and Kono smiling brightly.

The rest of the party goes on well into the late evening. Food is served, cake is eaten, drinks are poured, laughter is had all around. Everyone enjoys themselves, celebrating Jake's choice and sharing stories of Jake. If they don't know he too well just listening and laughing at times that are appropriate.

As the night wound down, guests started to leave expressing how much they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**McGarrett-Williams Residence. Late Evening - 2138 Hours, Honolulu, Oahu.**

"That's was sick party Jake. Your dad is very proud of you." Kali tells Jake as she walks out of the house with Havika and his kids. Havika being a good teammate didn't want Kali to wait for her ride by herself.

"Thanks for coming Agent Lahele, Uncle Havi bye Kale, Alex, Lili, Eke, Tino." Jake waves to the two adults and Havika's kids.

Since Scott didn't want to arouse suspicion from his son, he had everyone who wasn't already at Steve's house or his in laws take an Uber to and from the house. If Jake had seen a bunch of vehicles outside of his Uncle's house the surprise would have been spoiled.

Jake stands by the front door and thanks the rest of his guests for coming, the Grover's', Kamekona and Flippa, Noelani, Jerry, Nahele, Tani, Adam, and Junior. Junior actually gives Jake his phone number and tells him if he ever wants to talk more to call him. No question is off limits. Jake is smart kid he knows which questions are off limits and he'd never in his right mind think of asking those specific questions.

Jake has formed a sort of mentor mentee friendship with Junior much like Nahele had with Steve. Junior is a cool guy to talk to and he's the one out of all the ex-SEALs in attendance that had gone through boot camp most recently. Thus, had more up to date info. Jake likes listening to his stories and will definitely be calling Junior in the future.

After seeing his last guest out the door, Jake turns around and closes the door he sees his mom, grandpa and grandma walking towards him.

"You enjoy your party sport?" Cameron asks his grandson.

"I did Grandpa, I'm glad you and Grandma were able to come." Jake replies to smiling tiredly at his grandfather.

"We were too Jake, we're sorry your Uncle Eddie and Bryce couldn't be here, but they said they sent cards and two going away presents. They should be arriving soon." Patricia informs her grandson.

Thanks Grandma, and it's okay I understand. I'll be sure to call them when I get a chance."

"Any chance I get you switch sides?" His grandfather asks a jokingly smile on his face.

"Fraid not Gramps, pretty sure it's too late for that. I've got a legacy to uphold anyway."

"That you do, son. Your Grandpa John would be proud of you." Brooke tells her son. "It's not all about legacies you know that though right?"

"I do Mom, I know I've got my reasons for picking the branch and the side I did." Jake confirms firmly. Meaning choosing to go enlisted like his father rather than the officer route like his Uncle. He planned on taking college courses while he was in regardless so that took care of his higher education.

"Well Jake sweetie, I'm glad you enjoyed your party, but it's getting late I best get your grandparents back to their hotel." Brooke tells her son.

"Okay Mom thanks again for coming Grandma, Grandpa it was real surprise." Jake waves at his grandparents and watches his mom leave with her parents.

Jake walks back through his Uncle's house and by now the only people here are the ones who live here. Well and his Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono they were seen talking to his Uncle Steve out on the lanai catching up. Grace has put Charlie to bed in his room that he stays in upstairs several hours ago. The six-year-old is tuckered out from all the fun and games he played. Or it could have been the three slices of sugary cake he somehow got his hands on while his dad wasn't looking.

He walks through the kitchen and sees Grace trying to fit half of one of the full three sheet cakes into the fridge. "Here Grace let me help you with that." Jake walks over to Grace and takes the cake from her, and it puts on the island counter top in the center of the kitchen.

"Thanks Jake."

"I think it might be easier if we cut it up put in a Tupperware I'll take this one home. Uncle Steve's gotta massive sweet tooth. He doesn't need anymore sugar."

Grace laughs agreeing with Jake. "That's true. What about your dad with his diabetes isn't that like massive temptation for him?"

Jake turns back around from fishing in a cupboard coming up victorious with a large plastic Tupperware box. "He had two sizable pieces of cake at the party and who knows how many sodas. I think your Dad should've been watching my dad's soda intake and not Charlie's he definitely had more than your brother."

"Can't argue with that it's like every time I saw him he was downing a soda can. I'm surprised we didn't run out." Grace finishes up slicing the cake and then helps Jake put the slices in the Tupperware.

"I think something's bugging him, I could see it in his eyes."

Grace looks up from washing one of the knives they used to slice the cake. "You think it has to do with the joint case our dads and Uncle Steve are working."

"It's possible."

"I'll get Danno in here to help me finish up you go talk to your dad." Grace assures.

Jake gives his friend a thankful smile and walks out to the lanai. He sees Chin and Kono hug his Uncle in goodbye and head out the side gate back to the front of the house. Jake sees Danny talking on the phone on the other side of the lanai, and by the way he's waving his hands it's his ex-wife Rachael, Grace and Charlie's mom. He waits a full five minutes for the older man to get off the phone before he approaches.

"Hey Uncle Danny."

"Hey kid you enjoy your party?" Danny asks as he shoves his phone in pocket.

"I did best surprise ever way better than a graduation party. Grace is asking for your help in the kitchen. We finished up most of it, but there's just a few things left to be put away."

"Thanks for telling me. I'll go help her." Danny says as he starts to walk off. Before he gets too far Jake calls him back.

"Have you seen my dad?" Jake asks trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Danny thinks for a minute than points down towards the far end of the grassy area of the lanai under a big tree. There are two wooden white deck chairs and two heads poking up above the backs of the chairs.

Jake nods in thanks and heads over to his dad and Uncle. He makes sure to make noise or as much as he can on grass and barefoot. So as to not startle either of the men in the chairs. As he gets closer he realizes they're not talking just sitting in silence looking out at the waves.

"Hate to interrupt this scintillating conversation, Uncle Steve, but can I talk to my dad for a minute?"

Steve looks up at his nephew and into the same blue hazel eyes as his own. "Yeah sure. I'll go see if Danno and Gracie need any help in the kitchen." Steve gets up from his seat and heads back inside the house. Leaving father and son to talk.

Jake takes the seat his Uncle vacated easily and looks over to his dad. He looks tired physically drained, not just from the party tonight or a pain flare up in his arm. He waits a few minutes to see if his dad'll speak first, he doesn't.

"Dad." Jake starts tentatively.

"Yes, son." Scott turns his dark tired eyes on his son. "What's up." he tries to sound not, not happy, but not like he's totally dead inside either. He really is happy for his son this is a momentous occasion and a life long decision that'll change his son's life forever.

"We're worried about you, Dad. Tristan and me I mean. He can't help being away at school and he doesn't see it as well I do. The past few weeks, you've been distant."

"I'm sorry Jake I don't mean to be it's just..."

"It's the case you're working isn't it? Does it involve kids brothers?"

Scott takes a breath for a minute to try and center and compose himself. "It doesn't no thankfully. It's...the unknown variables of this case that I don't like." Scott tells his son.

Both Tristan and Jake had told him a few months ago that they weren't kids anymore and they could handle certain things when it came to his work at NCIS. Yes, all of his five sons know there's a possibility of him not coming home, they've known that since they were twelve.

Jake just sits and listens and lets his dad vent. "I hate this helpless feeling. I can't do anything, you saw your Uncle he wouldn't even let me skim board today."

Jake has a feeling this a lot more than just not being able to skim board on a nice summer's day like today.

"Dad he's just doing what Grandpa John told him to do. What you tell us to do. As older brothers, it's our job to protect and make sure our younger brothers are safe." Jake reiterates what his dad has told him many times before.

"Since when did you get so smart hmm." Scott leans over in his chair and ruffles his sons' brown locks smiling lightly.

"Hey hey watch the hair." Jake smooths his hair out again into some semblance of what it was before.

"Okay Mr. Casanova you've been spending a little too much time with Danny."

"Dad, you can totally tell me if I'm out of line I know being eighteen doesn't mean I'm necessarily an adult in your eyes, but...you need to let Lane and your other teammates work the case for while you're out of commission. It's okay to ask for help to have others help you."

"No, you're not out of line Jake you're right actually. As far as I'm concerned when you signed that dotted line a month ago, you became your own man. Though you'll always be my little Jake a roo."

"Dad..." Jake whines at the nickname he that he hasn't heard since he was five years old.

Somehow Scott knows with his family by his side, and his team and Ohana at his back. Maybe things would be alright.

* * *

Phew, finally done that was a long chapter. Just a little heads up there will be a time skip or jump next chapter of two weeks as well as more action and more McDanno. Also fanfiction-y authory hand wavy time magic or suspension of disbelief when it comes to how long it takes for a building the size of NCIS Pearl Harbor field office to be rebuilt after an explosion. I know it takes longer than two weeks obviously. But this is fanfiction after all people even though I do try and keep most of my content as realistic as I can.

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.

Till next time folks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings****: **Gay and Bisexual themes, sexually suggestive themes, blood, depiction of gunshot wounds, use of one or two homophobic slurs and phrases.

Disclaimer: There will be two OC's with the last name Carson mentioned throughout the chapter. There is no relation between Blake Carson and Evan Carson.

* * *

Evan Carson created by saltzcabello

Isaac Perry created by DiNozzoTheMan17

Briana Seger created by Agent Walker 05

OC submission are now officially closed, with the last three submission I received. I'll post a full roster on my profile later today. Thank you to everyone who submitted or showed an interest in submitting.

Here's chapter 5 everyone.

**Bold Text** is phone conversation

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Two Weeks Later - June 17th, Monday, NCIS Pearl Harbor Field Office - MCRT Bullpen, 0832 Hours, Pearl Harbor.**

Two weeks since Corporal Eli Barnes was found in his hotel room at the Hale Koa, and this case has gone from bad to worse. Six week total since the first body, the body of Petty Officer Todd Manning was found that led to Corporal Barnes body being found which led Five-0 getting involved.

That's not the bad part or even the worst part. The worst part is that since Eli Barnes' body was found, their perpetrator Calvin McManis has been in the wind. Since he escaped custody via a timely placed explosion at their headquarters. And since it's been over six weeks since the case first landed on the unit chief's desk. Special Agent in Charge Blackburn is being forced to pull the unit off the case. Put it on the back burner.

SAC Lance Blackburn didn't like doing this to his best unit. They had the highest solve out of any of the other singular focused teams.

"That was some impressive shootin' there Tex." Scott praises his teammate. Jackson gives Scott a look. "Sorry couldn't resist. I say next time we put up a bigger wager more than just winner gets to choose the lunch spot."

"I second that." Lane says.

"Me three." Kali agrees.

"Jackson what about you, you up for a bigger wager next time?" Scott asks.

Jackson puts his hand to his chin in thought as they walk. "Sure why not how about putting a little money down next time."

Scott smiles at the man liking the idea he always could use a little extra cash lining his pockets. Even with himself handicapped with his left arm, now in a navy blue cast instead of a sling he still came close to beating Jackson. Lane came in last place and Kali came in third.

"You won fair and square Santiago so you get to choose where we go to eat, I'm buyin'"

"Oh you shouldn't have said that, boss man. I'll clean out your wallet." Jackson jokes.

The quartet all walk in from the shooting range to where the MCRT bullpens are, and find the other four members of their unit sitting at their desks.

Havika looks up at the approaching footsteps. "I thought you were supposed to be on desk duty?"

"I thought too, Agent I don't want to have to be explainin' to your wife and brother why your ass is back in the hospital." Chief Perry asks Scott.

"Doc gave me restrictions and Blackburn didn't put me on desk duty he put me on limited duty." Scott clarifies. "There's a difference."

"Meaning he can't get physically involved on call outs, but he can still ride along with us, and it also means I get to drive the truck for the next three weeks." Lane further clarifies for them all with a grin on his face.

Scott crosses his arms over his chest in a huff, not liking that he can't drive still. It was bad enough with the concussion, and he understood that. But the broken arm sucked, he still could do a lot of things with only one working arm. Driving unfortunately isn't one of those things, that he has mastered yet. He could try driving with his feet, he'd seen it done before.

"I see one scratch on the truck Sullivan and the repairs are coming out of your paycheck." Scott mock threatens his second in command.

All eight members of the unit are either seated in their desks or standing and leaning on the desks. Being CRT, Scott and his team don't exactly have desks to work from and the paperwork they do get they mostly bring it home with them and then bring it back the next day. Jackson is sitting on the corner of Agent Kamaka's desk a picture of his kids sat prominently on his desk.

"How was Father's day yesterday?" Jackson asks the members of the unit who are fathers.

"It was great actually." Havika replies. "The kids all got together and threw us all a Father's Day outing we didn't we have to lift a finger."

"Which 'Mr. I've got a broken arm I can't do the simplest of things' just loved." Lane recounts to Jackson.

"Hey it was Father's Day, a day to celebrate us and all we do for our kids. You bet your ass I was gonna milk it. Danny and Lou loved it too."

"That's true they did love it." Lane agrees.

"What else did you guys do?" Kali asks them.

"After a morning and afternoon together with our kids we all parted ways. Then I met up with Steve and we took my boys to see their Grandpa John. Actually took a picnic this year. Spent well into the night talking to dad. It helps sometimes I know it sounds odd but it does."

"The twins were only five when he passed right?" Lane gets a confirming nod.

"Yeah they were still young, but still old enough to remember him I'm glad they actually got to meet him in person before that whole Victor Hesse fiasco went down."

"That's good kids should be able to know a least one set of grandparents." Kali adds.

"Yeah it is your parents weren't more interested in making money than their own kids. And thinks that oh just sending them money and expensive gifts on their birthdays makes up for not being there." Lane remarks.

Kali looks taken aback by her teammates statement. Havika explains for Lane to Kali. "His parents are a bit of a touchy subject for him, they weren't really there for him as a kid. He practically raised himself and his siblings. Then when he gets married has kids then gets divorced his dad thinks he can get involved in his grandkids lives all of a sudden."

Kali doesn't miss the fact that Havika only said dad can get involved and not mom and dad.

Lane makes a sound of disgruntled discontent, "If it weren't for the mood in the room and the company I'd say some less than flattering things about my procreators."

Blackburn walks up to the group of Agents and operators in his black slacks and muted blue floral Aloha shirt. "I'm not paying you lot to stand around and chit chat. Regardless of what you were talking about I need you all in my office now. I've got an announcement." Blackburn turns on his heel and walks back to his office.

The other agents around the bullpen all ohh and exclaim in a similar fashion like teenagers watching the popular kids get sent to the principal's office. In a sense it kind of did feel like that. They've never been called as a whole unit into Blackburn's office before this can't be good.

* * *

**NCIS Pearl Harbor Field Office - SAC Blackburn's Office. 0902 Hours. Pearl Harbor.**

There's a mahogany wooden long oval table opposite Blackburn's desk and in front of a large 60" TV screen with eight chairs around it. He gestures for them to all take seats, they all do if not with a little hesitation.

Lance puts his hands behind his back and clasps his hands and walks in front of the head of the table four members of the unit on each side of the table. He takes time to eye each and everyone of them, lingering on the two with explosive tempers.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, I'm pulling you off the fight club case and re-tasking both of your teams." Blackburn states waiting for a reaction. And within less than fifteen seconds his office is in an uproar. Just like a bandaid pull it right off, yeah right.

"What sir you can't do that." Lane exclaims. They've been working this case for almost over a month he can't pull them off now.

"I have to agree with Agent Sullivan you can't we're close to cracking this wide open, sir." Agent Lahele tells her bosses' boss.

"I can and I have, this isn't an order coming from me, Agents. This is coming from Washington. Director Vance. Once he knew the explosion wasn't directed at NCIS as a whole he pulled back, the by all means necessary order."

"So what because the director tells you do something you do it." Scott accuses.

"Agent I'd remind you to watch your tone and who you're speaking to. If you don't want to be completely off this case and suspended."

Scott knows how to pick and choose his battles with his superiors and whether he likes it or not, Blackburn is his superior now not his equal anymore.

_No suspension is not an option stand down and shut up. A voice in his head says. It sounds like Steve. Oh this is rich my conscious sounding like you my own brother telling me what to do. You do this kind of stuff all the time. _

_You're damn straight I'm telling you what to do. Now listen to Blackburn. _

"Sorry sir." Scott apologizes holding his tongue from saying anything else.

"Good, now because of the Director's order I've put the MCRT back in the rotation with the other teams. There have been three cases in the last few weeks, I've had to hand over to other teams." Blackburn tells the unit chief. He turns and faces McGarrett and his team. "McGarrett I've placed your team back on call with the MPs and Masters at Arms with all the bases."

"Yes sir." Scott replies evenly sitting up a bit straighter in his chair.

"You're all dismissed." Blackburn clasps his hands behind his back and watches the group of eight leave. Scott is the last one to leave, Blackburn yells out to the Agent. "Don't forget you're still on limited duty McGarrett." The SAC's words fall on deaf ears.

As Scott and his team are walking back over to the MCRT's bullpen their phones go off with an alert to a call out. The alert reads as follows.

CRT ALERT

CRT EMERGENCY

See Your Team Leader Immediately

**More Info / OK**

Lane hits the More Info option on his phone.

A barricaded hostage situation at Marine Corps Base Hawaii, Mokapu, Kaneohe, HI

Lane looks up at his partner. Scott gives him a look before saying, "Your call your lead, I'm just observational support."

"Right." Lane says switching modes in his head from follower to leader. It's not like he hasn't led the team before when Scott was out of commission. "Santiago, Lahele, McGarrett, go change out and gear up, and meet at the truck." His teammates dismissed they all run towards the locker room to change out. Lane turns to the Chief of their unit. "Chief, you'll be on standby with your team, address of the call out just sent to your phones."

"Understood Agent we'll be ready if need be."

Lane turns on his heel and runs back towards the locker room after his team leaving the MCRT behind in the bullpen.

"I hate sitting on our asses while they go out and get to have all the fun." Havika gripes lightly.

"All our jobs are important you know that Agent. They're specially trained for tactical call outs we aren't." The chief reminds their senior field agent.

* * *

**Enroute to ****Marine Corps Base Hawaii, Mokapu, Kaneohe.**

The team of four agents in their decked out armored truck on Highway 1 are en route to the scene.

"32 year old Caucasian male, Staff Sergeant Dennis Hurley barricaded his home and is holding his two young children hostage, wife is on the scene with MPs." Scott relays to the team.

"Are the children in any immediate danger." Kali asks who's sat in the back seat with Jackson fully geared up in black with her kevlar vest proclaiming she's NCIS.

"No, they're not as far the MPs can tell right now." Scott replies.

"So there's no need to go in full throttle, we can establish who exactly we're dealing with." Jackson says. "He has kids he has to have a wife right?"

"He does, Angela Hurley, she's with the MPs at the scene."

* * *

**Marine Corps Base Hawaii, 0945 hours. Outside of Hurley Residence, Mokapu, Kaneohe. **

Lane pulls up to the Hurley residence and all four of them get out of the truck heading straight for the MPs. The whole street is filled with multiple military police cars, it's a sea of green camo. Lane spots the lead MP who got the initial domestic disturbance call and walks over to his with his team at the side.

"Staff Sergeant Lewis. I'm Special Agent Lane Sullivan I understand you were the one called out to the house."

The Marine nods his head. "Yes sir, neighbors called it because the wife, Angela was banging on the door yelling trying to get into the house."

"Did she lose her key or something why'd, she be trying to get into her own house like that?" Jackson asks.

"Wife says she's in the process of divorcing Sergeant Hurley." Sergeant Lewis supplies.

Lane turns to look at the house that has a young Marine barricaded inside with his kids. He tries to tamp down his feelings, and focus on the immediate situation at hand. "Thank you Lewis, we'll take it from here. Keep those other Marines back. We don't need a bunch of looky loos if this gets ugly." Sullivan tells the Marine frankly.

"Understood Agent. I'll have the other MP's form a perimeter."

"You do that. Is there anything else you can tell us why besides going through a divorce would he have barricaded himself in his house there's got to be more to it than this." Sullivan reasons to himself. He turns to Kali. "Agent Lahele talk to the wife, Angela see if she can tell you anything more. Santiago you and I are going to approach the house, McGarrett see if you can't get a hold of Hurley's personnel records, find out who Hurley is beyond who we see here."

"Copy that Sullivan." Scott replies. Kali nods in her understanding of her orders and walks over to where Mrs. Hurley is sitting on the curb in front of her house.

"Mrs. Hurley I'm Special Agent Lahele. I'd like to ask you some questions about your husband if that's alright?" Kali asks the brunette woman.

"Yes, yes of course whatever you need. Oh my kids my babies are you certain he won't hurt them." She asks her voice laced with worry.

"That's what we're here to prevent. We're going to try and get your kids and your husband out safely."

"Ex-husband he's my ex-husband." Angela corrects her immediately. After this mess there is nothing that is going to stop her from divorcing her husband. He would NOT be getting joint custody of her kids or visitation period.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be..." Kali starts before she's cut off.

"Call me Angela please." Angela says.

"Angela I've been informed by a colleague you're currently going through a divorce. Neither of you have signed official paperwork yet, that man in that house there with your kids is still your husband on paper, despite what you may think of him now."

"Are you married?" Angela asks looking briefly back at her house and the two male Agents geared up to scout her house. "Do you have kids?"

Kali bites the inside of her right cheek. Whenever this question came up it was always difficult but she always answers truthfully. "I was once and yes I do, she's twelve like your daughter, Olivia. I understand in a small part of what you must be feeling right now."

"He hasn't been the same since his last deployment it was a tour in Afghanistan. I mean I know the man I married he'd always come back a bit different than the man that left, but this was different. He's been more distant, and than three weeks ago he plain up and disappears, and than reappears a week later and this happens. I'm pretty sure it's an affair with another woman."

"You think your husband Dennis is having an affair that's why you want to get a divorce?" Kali asks the older woman.

"Yes wouldn't you if your husband was cheating on you?"

"I can't say I would know about that. I loved my husband."

"I did too at one point, but this past week was the last straw."

"Angela what happened last week, what was the last straw?"

"He killed a fellow Marine, I wasn't born into this life style like most of our neighbors here were. But even I know killing a fellow Marine is wrong. He's got a warrant out for his arrest."

Kali keys her earpiece. "Agent Sullivan, there's a warrant out for the Sergeant's arrest and it's a big one."

Lane and Jackson have taken either side of the house looking to see if there are any open windows or easy entry points. They want to see if they can gain access to the house without alarming the Sergeant to badly.

"What'd he do Agent Lahele?"

"He killed another Marine." Kali informs trying to breathe evenly and calmly. Trying not to show how much this affected her. She couldn't possibly imagine another Marine doing that to a fellow brother.

Scott meanwhile has gotten ahold of Hurley's personnel file. Which has the arrest warrant in it and the murder that resulted in the arrest warrant. Why weren't they called in or at least the MCRT. MPs are supposed to report incidents like this immediately to NCIS, so either someone in the military police was dirty or someone didn't want NCIS involved in the murder case.

Kali looks back over to Hurley's wife. "Was this confirmed?" Kali asks her.

"Umm, that's what the MPs said there was a warrant out for his arrest, they didn't say much more. I came home and tried to get into the house, but I couldn't."

Jackson spots the man in his living room, with his kids on the couch. "We've identified his position. He's in the living room west side, kids are on the couch. He seems more worried, agitated. Not like a man who just killed someone."

"Are you implying he didn't kill this Marine?" Lane asks over the radio.

"It's possible." Jackson replies. "I wouldn't be barricaded in my house if I were him I'd want to get the hell out of dodge."

"I would too. From what I'm reading about Hurley he's a decent Marine. Helpful, respectful to superiors. Only minor disciplinary charges. He's not a killer." Scott adds in what he knows from reading his jacket. "These aren't the actions of killer these are actions of scared man."

"Wife says he's been different since he came from his last deployment, tour in Afghanistan. Meant up energy. Distant behavior." Kali tells her teammates.

"He doesn't seem to have a weapon, kids look unharmed, but they're definitely scared huddled on the couch together." Lane relays over the radio.

Scott flips through Hurley's file trying to find anything that can help them to get the Sergeant out and his kids out safely. He's coming up with nothing.

"He knows if he stays in there with his kids we won't forcibly breach the premises." Kali remarks.

"You won't?" Angela asks.

"No, we won't we generally try and get both hostages and the suspect out unharmed." Kali tells the woman.

"I just want to see my son and daughter, that's all I want. They're all I have." Angela is begging and sobbing.

It's been three hours now and they're at a stand still. Dennis Hurley hasn't made a move inside the house in the last three hours. This is both good and bad. He's pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. Now Lane's abnormally good at reading lips, but with Hurley turned away from him every few minutes it's hard to tell what he's saying exactly. Lane catches a few words 'fault, didn't, accident.'

Lane keys his radio. "McGarrett can you check the arrest report? Something's not adding up here."

Scott pulls up the arrest report from a week ago on the laptop he's been given access to by the MPs. "Pulling up the report now, let's see here, multiple witnesses say he got into a brawl with a Gunnery Sergeant Brett Powell, that's the deceased victim, others say and I quote 'Dude looked hella whacked out, off his meds.' end out another quote from the Sergeant's friend 'Sarge looked run down beat to hell had his knuckles wrapped. Looked like he'd gone a few rounds with a sumo wrestler' end quote. MP's reported that Hurley was stood over Powell's body with bloodied knuckles, he saw the MPs and ran out the back door of the bar. That's all it says."

"Does this sound like two other victims we know to anybody else?" Lane asks his teammates.

"It does, what about the medical report the autopsy of the Gunnery Sergeant." Jackson asks as he's still keeping an eye on Hurley's movements inside. He's still pacing, pacing like a caged animal now. Everyone knows what happens to caged and cornered animals. Whatever they do next they need to figure it out fast and do it as delicately as possible. "We need to find something actionable and figure out what to do and do it fast. Hurley's get squirrelley."

"Santiago's right, he could bolt any second." Lane realizes.

This is what Scott is good at working under pressure, disarming bombs with two minutes to go. Lives on the line, people counting on him. "The autopsy report says, Gunnery Sergeant Powell died of a heart attack. There were defense wounds on his body and old wounds barely healed over, three weeks give or take. Powell tried to stop Hurley, his last action before he hit the deck of the bar. He was seen clutching his chest. Hurley may have attacked Powell, but it wasn't the resulting beating that killed Powell. His heart gave out." Scott reports, out. "I repeat Hurley didn't kill Powell, Hurley did NOT kill Powell."

Lane's decision is made up right then and there. That's all he needed to hear. "Santiago and I are going in." Lane tells McGarrett and Lahele. That's an innocent man in there and even more innocent kids. Lane knows just as well as anyone he can't let his emotions rule his actions.

"Watch your six, Sullivan." Scott remarks as he watches helplessly as two members of his team enter a house with a potentially volatile occupant.

* * *

The only option that Jackson and Lane have to get into the house with minimal risk to both Hurley and his kids inside are flash bangs.

"Kali be prepared for extraction by east window." Lane tells as he gets flash bang out from his vest. Jackson is doing the same thing at the front right side of the house.

"Copy that Sullivan moving into position, now." Kali leaves Angela with Scott over by where the MPs have set up and positions herself just behind Lane.

Lane keys his earpiece. "On three. 1, 2, 3." Lane and Jackson simultaneously throw flash bangs through the windows and into the house.

There are screams from the kids and shouts and coughing from the inside. Jackson clears his window of glass and vaults through the window. He vaults through the window and right into Hurley.

"Daddy!" A young boy with shaggy brown hair screams out tears streaming down his face. Though the boy doesn't move from the couch too paralyzed with fear.

Lane makes his way through his window, the window that's by the couch closest to the kids. Lane takes off his black helmet and slings his carbine around his back out of his way.

He kneels down by the end of the couch getting down to the kids' level. "Olivia, Mark. My name's Sully."

"Like Sully from Monsters Inc." Mark says sniffling.

"That's right Mark, just like the movie. I'm a police officer, I'm here to take you and your sister to your Mommy." Lane says. Lane quickly looks over at Jackson whose got Hurley pinned to the ground on his stomach, though Hurley isn't struggling at all.

"Like my Daddy. He's a police officer too." Mark tells Lane. Lane right there wants time to stop and rewind go back to this morning. Where everything isn't difficult.

"He is, he's military police." Olivia confirms for her younger brother.

One step forward two steps back. They weren't arresting just a Marine they were arresting an MP, a fellow law enforcement officer. It didn't matter what color their badge is or what it said. They were all on the same side the side of justice. And putting criminals behind bars. Could this day go anymore sideways.

Jackson looks up and over at Lane and the kids on the couch at hearing this. Lane still nods slightly to Jackson to keep his position. Lane than turns back to the kids. "Do you want to see your Mommy. My friend Kali here will take you to her." Lane points out the window where Kali is standing her own M4 carbine slung over her back out of her way helmet also off. The less scary or threatening they look the better.

Both kids nod and make their way to Lane. Lane picks up Mark first and hands the nine year old threw the open window careful of the glass. Kali reaches up takes the boy from her teammate, and sets him down next to her.

"Stay right there sweetie, I'm going to get your sister." Kali tells the nine year old boy and moves to the window again her back turned.

"Mommy!" Mark exclaims at seeing his Mom standing on the sidewalk. Angela braces herself and envelopes her son in the biggest hug ever.

Kali turns around with the twelve year old Olivia in her arms still at hearing the yell of the boy. She breathes a sigh of relief at seeing Mark is just hugging his mom. She can see Angela crying tears of joy and relief. Kali gently puts Olivia down as well and always the tween to run to her mom as well.

Kali knows the kids and Angela are in good hands with Scott and she turns and lifts herself up through the broken window into the house where Jackson and Lane are still with a now handcuffed Staff Sergeant Hurley. Now the kids are safely out of harm's way they can get what they want out of Hurley.

Jackson sits Hurley on the couch where his kids had just been a moment ago. "We know you didn't kill Gunnery Sergeant Powell, we know you're innocent." Lane tells the accused Marine.

"I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't mean to. Didn't want to." Hurley repeats over and over again.

"We know Sergeant. We know you didn't do it. You didn't kill Powell. You're innocent." Lane tells him.

Hurley shakes his head vehemently. "No, didn't want to do it." Hurley urges.

"Didn't want to do what Sergeant?" Lane asks the man curiously.

"Not here." Hurley whispers all of sudden. "Follow procedure." He says a lot more clearly and level headed than before. Lane looks back between his two teammates clearly not knowing what to do, or how to proceed. Than his radio cracks to life.

"Hey you two okay in there?" Scott asks voice slightly elevated with concern.

"We're all good in here McGarrett. We're bringing Hurley out from the back, and walking him out front." Lane informs Scott.

"Copy that." Scott acknowledges.

Lane and his two younger teammates do as Hurley suggests and follow procedure and haul him up from the couch in cuffs. Lane holding one of Hurley's shoulders and walks him out of the house and around the front into a waiting MP cruiser. Jackson and Kali by his side.

Despite the loud cries and yells of protest from a young Mark Hurley at seeing his Dad in the back of a police car. Even though he's nine years old he still doesn't understand why his dad's being put in the back of cruiser he didn't do anything wrong.

Though he must have his Daddy only said bad people get put in the back of a cruiser. Was his Daddy a bad guy, no maybe he just did something a little bad. And he has to go away for a while. Sometimes people when they were bad they had to go away for a while. Maybe his Daddy had to go away for a while, but he'd be back. He always came back to him and his sister Olivia and his Mommy.

"Where's Sergeant Hurley going?" Sergeant Lewis asks Lane.

Lane holding his black armored helmet in his right hand answers the Marine Sergeant. "Agent McGarrett found that Sergeant Hurley has symptoms of PTSD, and a possible untreated TBI, he'll be going to Tripler and he'll be treated, he'll be put on a 72 hours psychiatric hold, than if he's clear he'll be processed and brought up on assault charges. He may not have murdered Gunnery Sergeant Powell, but he did still assault another Marine."

"So this is just another day in the life for you NCIS guys isn't it?" Sergeant Lewis asks as they watch the cruiser with Sergeant Hurley in it drive away down the street.

"There is no average or ordinary day with us." Lane states flatly. "Just like I'm sure you MPs don't have an average or normal days one hour you could be on gate guard duty the next you could be writing tickets, then the next you could be called to a domestic that ends badly."

"Lucky for you even though this call escalated it didn't end badly." Jackson says very straightforward. "Because we were here we neutralized the threat and got everyone out safely."

"What'll happen now?" Sergeant Lewis asks.

"Now?" Scott asks. He's not liking this line of questioning from the Marine MP. Usually the MPs just let them go about their business don't talk much to them after a situation is dealt with. "Now, what happens is none of our business Sergeant, shouldn't be any of yours either." Scott snaps at the young NCO.

Lane gets in between Scott and the Sergeant before Scott can say or do anything else, "You'll have to excuse my partner Sergeant he gets a little irritable when he doesn't eat on time." Lane stirs Scott away from the Sergeant. Kali and Jackson following their two older teammates without a word.

When the quartet get far enough away out of hearing range and back to their truck, Lane releases Scott's shoulder. He reaches into his left black cargo pocket and pulls out a creamy peanut butter snickers bar, and tosses it to Scott. "Here eat this you're not you when you're hungry."

Scott snatches it out of the air with surprising speed with his right hand tears it open with his teeth and bites into the candy bar. Chewing and swallowing half of it in one go. "Hope you picked somewhere good to eat, Jackson. I've only seen Scott like this once before." Kali tells her partner.

"I'm fine you two thank you very much. Now let's go I'm starving." Scott calls from the shotgun seat of the truck. Both Jackson and Kali walk around to their respective sides of the truck and get in. They've barely buckled in before Lane guns the engine, and is speeding down the street.

* * *

**50 Minutes Later - 1350 Hours. Kamekona's Shrimp Truck, Waikiki, Honolulu, Oahu. **

After stopping back at HQ to change out of their tactical uniforms and back into their casual work clothes, the quartet of NCIS operatives find themselves standing in a long line at Kamekona's shrimp truck. If there's one thing you don't get in the way of between two impatient people it's food. Scott sees the line and automatically pulls Jackson to the front with him.

Kamekona sees the younger McGarrett brother approaching and the three new customers behind the man. "New customers Chief?"

"New hungry customers Kamekona, I'll take a shrimp jambalaya plate with an ice tea for me, and whatever these three want I'm paying." Scott gestures to his teammates pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"I'll have a sweet and spicy shrimp plate with a bottle of water." Lane tells Kamekona.

"I'll try the hot and spicy shrimp please with an iced tea." Jackson orders.

"How's the lemon butter shrimp?" Kali asks.

"Best shrimp on the island sistah." Kamekona answers.

"I'll have that than with a bottle of water as well." Kali replies. Even though Kali was born in Hawaii she wasn't born on Oahu, and thus never tried Kamekona's shrimp truck or his shave ice.

"That'll be fifty dollars even. Three t-shirts and a tank top for the lady on the house, next one'sll cost you." Kamekona smiles at Kali. Scott fishes out five ten dollar bills out of his wallet and hands over the cash, all his cash he realizes in exchange for the three XXXL t-shirts and medium sized tank top for Kali without a word. Even though Scott's already got three t-shirts at home. "Your order will be up soon."

"Thanks Kamekona." Scott answers and then turns back to his team with the t-shirts and tank top in hand. Jackson grabs the table on the right closest to the truck and they all sit down. Scott hands out the t-shirts to Jackson and Lane and gives Kali her tank top. "Put'em on it'll make him happy."

So the three other members put on their t-shirts and tank top over the tops they're already wearing. Scott pulls his t-shirt over his head and through the arm holes with Jackson's help.

Kamekona calls their order name out ten minutes later and they all go up to get their food and drinks. It's a balancing act for Scott with only one good arm, but he manages not to face plant into a table or the grass which is good. He so didn't need that right now.

After a few minutes of silence around the table everyone enjoying their delicious food, Kali is the one to break the silence. "This is the best shrimp on the island. What does he do to it?" She wonders aloud.

Mouth half full of food, Scott answers. "I think he puts crack in it, I swear."

Lane slaps Scott's left bicep in a chastising way. "Manners you goof you ever heard of those I know it's a foreign concept in Casa de Manville."

Scott fires right back, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was sitting with my wife, I thought you were my partner."

"The way you two act and what Kali and I have seen Lane is so your work wife." Jackson butts in.

Scott gesticulates and points his fork in Jackson's direction. "Hey hey you don't get to talk Mr. single ladies man."

Kali takes a sip of her water and just watches her three male teammates. Forget the McDanno or even McGarrett brother comedy show, how about the three haole comedy show. Okay so Kali knows both McGarrett brothers don't consider themselves haoles since they were born on the island, but if she's going by skin tone alone she can say what she wants. Plus she knows the guys can take a joke.

And Scott speaks fluent Hawaiian, turns out he took a class or two at U of H a few years back. It seems languages come naturally to him. He sounds like a native, sometimes Kali has to take a beat to remember he's not. Not like herself and Havika anyway. He's a caucasian male who just so happens to be born in Hawaii on this very island to be exact.

"Are you ever going to settle down Jackson. I mean you're going to be the big three oh soon." Kali teases.

"In three years Kali I've got plenty of time. Since when did thirty become the new forty I thought it was the other way around?"

Scott isn't really paying attention to Kali and Jackson's conversation, he's got one ear on their conversation and an eye on a guy, two tables away on Jackson's six. The guy's been messing around on his phone since the four of them first sat down. He keeps making repetitive motions with one finger.

Like he's taking pictures. Scott never forgets a face and this guy looks suspiciously familiar and then it hits him. This is the yahoo, shady camera guy from a few weeks ago that Danny ran after at the beach. Though now shady camera guy is dressed slightly more inconspicuous in tan khaki shorts and the most gaudy Aloha shirt that just screams 'hey look at me look at me I'm a tourist.'

This guy just does NOT know how to dress himself. How not to look like he's not trying to watch somebody. Then again he's getting paid pretty handsomely for this little job, so he doesn't really care.

Scott decides to have a little fun with his friend and the shady camera guy. Scott turns to Lane in full view of shady camera guy. "Take off your t-shirt." Scott demands rather out of the blue.

Lane does a spit take, "I'm sorry what did you just ask me to do?"

"You heard me Lane. Take. Off. Your. Shirt." Scott orders sternly. "Play along." He adds in a whisper.

Kali and Jackson both look at their teammate and boss like he's grown a second head. "Boss what are you doing?" Kali asks.

"It's hot out isn't it, Lane looks hot ergo he should take off the layers he's got on." Scott replies easily. Then in a hushed voice says, "Guy on your six Jackson two tables over, he's shady camera guy Danny saw at the beach a few weeks ago. Trust me it's him, I got a composite sketch from an HPD sketch artist the day after the beach incident."

"What he's here?" Jackson asks in shock. They hadn't seen hide nor tail of that guy after the beach incident three weeks ago.

"Keep your voice down and at a normal level. We don't want to attract any undue attention just follow our lead and do as we say." Lane says as he takes the hem of both his shirts and casually lifts them up over his head. Tossing the two shirts on the wooden table top. "I'm gonna get another drink you three want anything?"

"I could go for another ice team." Jackson answers.

"I'll take a water thanks." Kali replies.

"And you handsome?" Lane asks sweetly plastering on a smile just for Scott.

Scott leans over and whispers something in Lane's ear that turns the other man's face beet red from the neck up. "I'll take another iced tea, Laney." Lane just smiles at Scott, a goofy happy smile, at first he hated when Scott started calling him that to tease him. Knowing he hated the nickname it was something after all his sister called him. Now the name easily plays into their working relationship and when they play the 'gay' couple schtick like they're doing now. It's easy fluid, and damn Lane wants to say downright natural. Even though he knows it'll never be.

Lane gets up from the table and turns with a wink to Scott, now being shirtless his badge and gun on his full display on either side of his hips. Kali can't help but look, for a man in his forties Lane is really good looking. Than she remembers Lane isn't just a forty year old man. He's a forty year old man who is an ex-Navy SEAL and keeps in shape like he's still active duty and ready to be called back in at a moment's notice. Even though that won't happen. Both Scott and Lane keep in shape SEAL shape, just because they can, and it's fun to them.

"Is shady camera guy still looking over here?" Jackson asks as he's just watched the most spontaneous display of affection ever.

Scott grabs the hem of his own t-shirts and pulls them up halfway pretending to get stuck. "Yes he's still looking. And now he'll really be looking." Scott says and he pulls both of his t-shirts off over his head being mindful of his casted left arm.

Scott flexes openly and makes his pecs do a little dance. Lane comes back to the table with their drinks and sees the back of his partner's well, naked and muscular back. His sinewy shoulders moving as he flexes his right bicep. "Tryin' to give all of Waikiki a show are you babe? I thought I was the only one who got to see you shirtless?" Lane questions, as he puts the drinks down.

Scott chuckles and pulls Lane down onto the bench seat with him. "Oh you see me more than just shirtless, Laney."

It's a good thing Kali and Jackson didn't pick up their drinks and take a swig right away because what Lane does next surprises the hell out of both of them.

He leans over to Scott and pulls him in for a kiss, and it's definitely not a well Jackson can't decide what kind of kiss it is. Except for it's not one that two straight guys would do. Hell straight guys period don't kiss in public or ever. They're straight right? His team leader and second in command are obviously glaringly not straight. Or they're just really two good undercover operatives.

Lane looks toward Jackson still lip locked with Scott, Jackson is staring at him and Scott open mouthed and gaping. Lane grins, happily not even needing to tell the kid how good of job he's doing, 'faking' surprise he probably is genuinely surprised.

"He still looking over here?" Lane asks breaking the kiss with Scott for a moment. Scott's lips are red puckered and puffy from the intense kiss, and he even feel a little blood on his lip where Lane bit him.

"Oh definitely and like half of the patrons at the shrimp truck brah." Kali notes. "Any longer lip locked with the boss and we would have written you two up for public indecency, on the verge of making out as you were."

"Two gay guys openly kissing isn't public indecency." Lane says easily. "He's definitely our guy, he couldn't stop staring at someone's expansive chest region and those tattoos you have." Lane tells Scott.

"Yeah, it's the tattoos I told you they had purpose, glad it worked, excellent reactions you two." Scott directs to the others at the table.

Scott gets up from the table still shirtless SEAL trident tattoo on his left pec prominently visible and on display as well as a compass tattoo on the lower right side of his abdomen. Lane has a matching nautical tattoo of an anchor on his lower left side of his abdomen. Lane is Scott's anchor to this world and Scott is Lane's compass, he'll always be able to find his way home with by his side.

Scott looks over in the guy's direction and makes direct deliberate eye contact. 'Yeah, I got you, you son of a bitch.' The guy stares back at Scott eyes full of fear. Scott runs toward the shady camera guy and the chase is on. The guy bolts as soon as sees the pissed off SEAL running towards him, knocking people over as he tries to run away.

"Why do they always run?" Lane asks shaking his head amused running after his wayward SEAL brother and partner. Jackson and Kali not far behind him.

"Now this is more like our normal average day wouldn't you say Kali?" Jackson asks as he's up and running after Lane.

"I'm counting this as my workout today." Kali tells Jackson as they're running dodging and weaving in between running and screaming patrons.

Scott is hot on his heels of their POI or person of interest. Scott when he's within feet of the guy tackles him to the ground hard, and he may or may not have hit him with his cast. To get him to stop squirming and moving so much.

Really Scott must make quite a sight in fact he knows he's does. He's a half-naked guy with a badge and gun on his left hip who just full on tackled another guy to the ground. He's also sure he injured his arm again, but he's not thinking about that right now.

Scott straddles the guy's back pinning him down solely with his thighs and he's got his one useful arm and hand around the cuff of guy's shirt. Which he pulls back and none to gently smashes the guy's face into the ground. "Don't move." Scott orders the man. Kali, Lane and Jackson come running up to Scott. Scott turns and looks up at Lane from his position on the ground on top of their guy. "Cuff this numb skull would you."

"You have to get off him for me to do that." Lane reminds Scott. Lane kneels down next to Scott and their person of interest. "Really I don't know why you thought running was a good idea." Lane shakes his head as he grabs a hold of the man's wrists, and the two switch positions and Lane straddles and handcuffs the man on the ground.

By now a sizable crowd has gathered at the commotion that the four federal agents make chasing down a person of interest. Kali's pretty sure at least of the young women gathered are openly ogling her two shirtless teammates and taking pictures of them.

"Alright folks nothing to see here, go back about your business." Kali orders in an authoritative voice.

Jackson jumps in, "You heard my partner disperse." Jackson makes a sweeping motion with his hands getting the crowd to move back and leave the immediate area.

One young lady in the crowd yells out, "Take your shirt off," to Jackson. _Yeah that's not happening _Jackson thinks to himself.

As Jackson is getting people to leave, Kali sees Kamekona walking towards them. "Um guys we got company." Kali calls back to Scott and Lane.

Kamekona comes up upon the quartet of NCIS agents, two of which are still wearing merchandise with his face on it. "You guys need to get this lolo out of here, he bad for business braddah."

"Why are you following us huh?" Scott asks getting down to the guy's level, Lane having now turned the guy over so he's sitting with his hands cuffed behind his back. Lane with a quite murderous look on his face daring the guy to move.

"I ain't saying shit to you, you faggot pig." The man snarls.

"I look like a cop to you shit for brains." Scott growls in the man's ear.

The man spits in Scott's face, "Go suck a dick you cock loving ass muncher."

Who is this guy and where the hell is he getting his insults from? Lane wonders. Something in Scott just snaps and starts wailing on the guy's face. Punch after punch with his right hand and maybe one or two well placed hits with his casted left arm. He doesn't care if it hurts all he sees is red and it's not the growing amount of blood on the guys' face.

By the time, Lane pulls Scott of the man a full two minutes later, and he's kind of upset he has to pull Scott off the guy. They kind of need him to be able to breathe and speak to question him. Scott's bloodied right hand and left fingers are a testament to where he'd gone in his head to nearly beat the shit out of this guy.

Scott looks down at his right hand covered in blood and wipes it on his bare flat six pack stomach. Shady camera guy looks like absolute shit Kali decides with his clearly busted up nose and puffed out swollen cheeks and fully swollen shut right eye.

Lane hauls the guy up to his feet and sat him on one of the benches nearby. "Agent Santiago watch him, he moves shoot him." Lane says completely deadpan as he walks back over to their table to grab both his t-shirts and Scott's. Even though he knows Scott won't put his on.

Scott is glaring daggers at the man from his position by the table, he turns to Kali and speaks, "Agent Lahele call Detective Williams give him a sit-rep and tell him we're coming over with a POI to interrogate him in his connection to the Manning case." Scott tells Kali. "Call his cell, not his office line." Scott realizes they're probably out to lunch and rattles off Danny's personal cell number he knows by heart. Kali pulls out her phone and starts dialing the number.

Lane walks back over to them now fully clothed with his forest green crew neck t-shirt on, Kamekona's shirt neatly folded and tucked under his arm. He's holding Scott's shirts out, but Scott waves off the shirts in his partner's hand.

"I'm not getting blood on my shirt unlike my brother I don't shop in bulk and buy my t-shirts in a three pack at Target." Lane shakes his head at his partner. _Well you should have thought of that before you wiped that pricks blood onto your rippling abs and torso. _Lane thought.

Lane turns to address Jackson, "Agent Santiago, get on the horn and call Chief Perry give him a sit-rep, have him and his team head down to Tripler to the psychiatric ward and interview SSgt Hurley. Also, have them take a look into GySgt Powell, something doesn't sit right with me."

"Copy that, Agent Sullivan." Jackson whips out his phone and hits their unit chief's number.

"When you're done calling Chief Perry, call SAC Blackburn and let him know what's going on he has to let us back on the Manning case, and Governor Mahoe has to let Five-0 help us."

Meanwhile Kali is waiting for Danny to pick up his phone. It keeps going to voicemail but she never leaves a message.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tropics Bar and Grill 2005 Kalia Rd, Honolulu. **

The Five-0 team are enjoying their downtime at the Tropics Bar and Grill. Good food and good company that's always a good combination for one Danny Williams. It's a slow day today a paperwork day as Steve calls them. Danny hates paperwork just as much as the next member of Five-0, but it's got to be done it's all about a proper police procedure.

Budgets, requisition forms, incident reports that sort of thing. Danny not thinking about the still half mountain of paperwork he's got to do. He's too focused on enjoying his nice well-cooked Tropics burger. Tani had suggested since it was a slow day instead of ordering in for the office they got out and she'd pay for everyone. Nobody argued with that when they had a rotating system of who buys lunch if they end up going out. Which is rare, but still Danny thinks that everyone but Steve has somehow managed to pay for lunch except him.

His phone buzzes in his pocket for the third time in fifteen minutes. It's a generic ring tone that came with the phone. He doesn't recognize the number even though it's an 808 Hawaii area code number. It's not Rachael, it's not Grace, it's not anyone at this table, and it's not Scott or Lane. Those two round out the list of people he's given his personal cell number too. So he ignores it. If it's really important whoever it is will leave a message.

Steve hears Danny's phone go off in his pocket and looks toward his partner. "Aren't you going to get that?" Steve tilts his head like a curious puppy.

"No, don't know the number." Danny replies easily and swipes a fry through ketchup on Steve's plate. Steve just pushes his plate over to Danny his burger already eaten all that's left is the green lettuce leaf it came on as garnish.

"Could be important."

"It's not anyone at this table, and it's not Rachel, Grace or Scott or Sullivan. Who could it possibly be."

"Answer it Danno it seems important. Whoever they are have called three times and they don't seem to be leaving you alone." Steve reasons.

"Fine." Danny acquiesces and picks up his phone when it starts ringing for the fourth time almost as soon as the last ring goes out. **"Hello." **

Kali on the other end breathes a sigh of relief, _finally he picks up _she thinks. **"Detective Williams, it's Special Agent Kalani Lahele, Kali, we met at Scott's son's Aloha farewell party." **

Danny remembers the young Hawaiian woman who spent half that night talking to Havika or Agent Santiago. **"Agent Lahele, nice to hear from you again what can I do for you?"** Danny asks.

At hearing Danny's reply into the phone the table of five goes silent. **"Are you out to lunch right now?" **

"**We are yeah, is something wrong?" **

"**You could say that, sorry for interrupting your lunch but we've got a situation with a POI in the Manning case and we're bringing him over to Five-0 to interrogate him."** Kali tells Danny. That's exactly what SCott told her to say and how to say it. **"I hope you aren't busy." **

"**Oh no, no we're not actually it's a boring paperwork day for us. We can be back at the palace in fifteen minutes." **Danny sees Steve nod his head in confirmation.

"**Great, Agent Santiago and I'll be over shortly." **Kali informs Danny.

Weren't they all coming over to Five-0 headquarters? Danny wonders. **"What about Agent Sullivan and Agent McGarrett aren't they coming with you too?"**

"**Um, no there was a bit of a scuffle with the person of interest and as soon as we clear the scene at Kamekona's Sullivan and McGarrett are heading over to Tripler." **

"**Ah, okay no one's badly hurt right?" **Danny asks worry seeping into his tone.

"**Uh no just their prides I think, one of them will call I'm sure if it's something serious." **Kali tells Danny.

"**Okay thank you Agent Lahele, we'll see you and Agent Santiago soon." **

"**Goodbye Detective Williams." **

Danny hits the end call button on his phone hanging up. "That was Agent Lahele from NCIS, there's a been turn in the case. They need our help."

"The Governor's pulled us off that case and re-tasked us, but I'll call her up and see what she has to say." Steve assures Danny.

Lou waves over the waiter for their table and gets a check for them. "Check please?" Lou asks the waiter.

"Are you splitting the check six ways sir." The waiter asks Lou.

"No, my colleague here will be paying for us." Lou gestures to Tani as she gets out her purse and wallet.

"Of course sir. I'll be back with your check shortly." The waiter walks off to get their check. Lou hands over his keys to Steve. Even though they're only fifteen minutes away from the Palace, Lou now knows better than to argue with the ex-Navy SEAL about driving anywhere.

Their check arrives and Tani pays the bill, and shortly after the Five-0 team are headed back to the Palace to wait for the arrival of the Agents.

* * *

**Back over at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck Waikiki, Honolulu. **

Kali hangs up her phone, and looks back to Scott and Lane. "We got it covered from here, boss. I just spoke to Detective Williams appraised him of the situation and they're be ready and waiting for us at the Palace when we get there."

"Good, the sooner we get this asshole out of my sight the better."

Lane is keeping an eye on their mouthy person of interest, while Jackson is on the phone to their unit chief, supervisory special agent Issac Perry.

Jackson's phone finally connected and the voice of one Issac Andre Perry picked up.

"**Agent Santiago, if you're calling to tell me Agents Sullivan and McGarrett have weaseled you and Agent Lahele into a late afternoon surf session..." **

Jackson cuts off Agent Perry, **"No sir there's been a situation over at Kamekona's Shrimp truck." **

**Meanwhile back over at NCIS Pearl Harbor Field Office, Pearl Harbor.**

A tall, broad shouldered African American man with short shaved black curly hair and deep chocolate brown eyes gets up from his desk and walks around the bullpen. His three subordinate Agents looking at him curiously. His senior field agent Havika Kamaka looking especially keyed up at the phone call.

Unit Chief Perry narrows his eyes and furrows his eyebrows over the phone, **"What kind of situation at Kamekona's Shrimp truck?" Isaac asks already feeling a headache coming on.**

Jackson gives Isaac a sit-rep and where they are now and how the call out at the Hurley residence had gone.

"**Agent McGarrett thinks it's best if you and your team go and interview SSgt Hurley and look into GySgt Powell's death they both could be connected to the fight club case. Both Agent Sullivan and McGarrett are going to be otherwise preoccupied sir." **

"**What's the address?" **Jackson rattles off the address, and Isaac takes a slip of paper from his desk and jots down the address. Tripler Army Medical Center Psychiatric Ward. **"We'll be there in twenty minutes."** Isaac tells the Agent.

"**Understood Chief, and you don't have to worry about us we've got the POI under control." **

"**It's not you and Agent Lahele I'm worried about." **Isaac replies shaking his head and running a head down his face. Than he realizes the other man won't be able to see his frustration. **"You'll call with any updates and you're going to call Agent Blackburn, right?" **

Jackson had the unfortunate task of calling their boss, and telling him all of what's going on now. **"Affirmative sir. It's best to ask for forgiveness than permission. Or at least that's what Agent McGarrett says." **

"**Of course, he does, we'll be in contact soon." **Isaac ends the call with his CRT field operative. Isaac turns to his three team members already gearing up mentally for whatever events are about to transpire.

"What've we got Perry?" Havika asks standing up trying not to show how he eager he is to get out of the office. Given their chosen professions and the likes of who they deal with.

"Grab your gear." Perry tells his Agents. He turns to a young man with light fair skin and short curly brown hair. The young junior field agent is dressed in a navy button up that's buttoned up halfway with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and light blue jeans. "Agent Carson, gas the Camaro."

"Already done this morning sir." Evan replies as he has his black NCIS adorned go bag slung over his right shoulder.

"Well than go get it, and bring it around front. You can drive." Perry tells the over eager junior agent. Over eagerness can lead to making mistakes and making mistakes in this line of work can lead to getting partners and team members killed. It hasn't happened so far in the two years Carson has been on the team, which is good. Perry didn't think Evan would let that start to happen now.

As Perry slings his own go bag over his shoulder, the only female Agent on his team asks, "Where are we going Agent Perry?"

"Tripler Army Medical Center, Agent Seger. Let's get a move on." Perry picks up his stride heading to the exit, Briana lengthening her stride to keep up with her taller boss.

* * *

**Back with the CRT operatives at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck. Waikiki, Honolulu. **

"Agent Perry and his team are heading out and on their way." Jackson informs Lane.

"Good, you better going." Lane tells Jackson. "If he gives you any trouble you call us, Santiago."

"Oh, I don't think he'll be giving us much trouble. But we will if he does." Jackson confirms.

Kali walks over to Lane and holds out her hand for the truck keys. "I'll drive, Santiago."

Jackson shrugs and pulls up their guy by his shoulder from the bench. "Get up, move." He tells him. "Fine by me, Lahele." Jackson starts heading to their truck.

Lane looks to Kali and says, "Try to not hurt him anymore than he already is."

"I'll do my best, if he ends up with a few more bumps and bruises I don't know where they came from."

Lane watches Kali walk to their truck Jackson having already situated himself and their subject in the truck. He watches Kali peel out of the gravel parking lot. Dust and gravel getting kicked up in the truck's wake. Lane than turns to Scott whose sitting on top of one of the tables, a few tables away his hands on his knees.

His clearly cracked navy blue cast on display. Sunglasses now shielding his eyes from the late afternoon sun. Where he had those stashed and how they are not broken Lane has no idea. Must be the plethora of cargo pockets he has adorning his pants.

_That cracked cast can't be good, he did fall pretty hard when he tackled their man._ Lane thinks to himself. He walks over to Scott and pats him on his left shoulder. "Come on Maddog let's get you checked out."

Scott looks up at Lane and nods, "Okay but you're paying for the Uber." A smile appears on Scott's face.

"Why you've clearly got money." Lane referring to the fact that Scott paid for lunch today.

"Nope." Scott pops the 'p'. "Not anymore Jackson cleaned me out." Scott pulls out his wallet to actually show Lane his empty wallet save for his military I.D. and few other plastic cards gift cards mostly. No cash whatsoever.

"Huh, okay you get off this time."

"Oh really, I doubt that." Scott wiggles eyebrows suggestively. "Then I'd really get written up for public indecency."

"You, uncouth animal." Lane whacks his partner over the head and leads him an arm over his shoulder to their waiting Uber, a silver Nissan.

* * *

**En route to Tripler Army Medical Center, 1455 Hours, Monalua, Oahu. **

Scott and Lane climb into the backseat of the Nissan, and young looking shaggy blonde haired male looks at them, and then back at his phone.

"Oh, my god. My friends will never believe this. I've got the Hot Feds in the back of my car." The kid who clearly can't be any older than twenty-three gushes.

"You bet your sweet ass we're hot." Scott says as he tries to casual readjust himself in his cargo pants.

"What are you talking about kid and can you start the car and drive we're kind of on a time crunch here." Lane urges the young man.

"Yes, right sorry." The young man fumbles his keys and starts the car and pulls out into the late afternoon Honolulu traffic. "I just can't believe out of all the Ubers you're in my car."

"Again, I ask what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're trending on Instagram, sir."

Scott reaches into one of his pockets and pulls out his phone and logs into Instagram. Yes, he has an account, he's human and he has five teenage sons, two of who, Wyatt and Cooper have like every social media account out there. He has to be able to monitor their activity somehow.

"Holy shit he's right we are. Check it out man." Scott practically shoves his phone in Lane's face. The #HotFeds is trending. "Damn Sullivan you look good look at those rippling back muscles." It's a picture of Lane straddling the back of shady camera guy cuffing him.

"Sometimes I hate social media. See this, this Scott is why I don't have social media." Lane says. "You realize Blackburn is going to lose his shit when he sees this."

"No worries Agent Sullivan, we'll get Santiago to take it down before ol' Neptune even has a chance to see it. Jackson's good at this kind of stuff." Scott says. "Not before I take down the name of the account first." Scott takes down the name of the account and then shoots off a text to Steve. "This'll totally beat Steve and Danny's Shirtless Wednesdays. #ManCrush Mondays anyone."

"Um Agents we're here." The young man says from the driver's seat. The two Agents realize they're parked outside the hospital's Emergency Room entrance. The kid looks nervous biting his lip. "Uh could, would you mind..."

"Spit it out kid." Lane exclaims.

"Can I get a selfie with you two, please?"

Scott and Lane look back and forth between each other and the young man. "Can't do that man, sorry, but we really have to go." Lane urges and scoots Scott out of the car.

"Definitely giving you a five-star rating though." Scott hollers back to the young man.

* * *

**Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, 1517 Hours, Monalua, Oahu. **

Brooke has been busy nonstop since she came in this morning, Mondays and Fridays in the ER are always the busiest. She's treats a lot of aches and sprains and broken bones, but there wasn't anything too serious that has come along yet. The most serious injury at least to her was her youngest son Wyatt coming in with a clearly broken arm. He was out dirt biking with some friends and he hit a rather large root in the ground and he was thrown from his bike and landed on his right arm. She's just finished casting him up in a matching navy blue cast to his dad, and sent him and his friends along with the friends' Mom on their way.

"I swear, that boy gets more and more like his father every day. It scares me." Brooke says to one of her friends a fellow nurse by the name of Akela.

"Just be glad it was a dirt bike accident and not some crazy stunt like his old man or uncle." Akela reminds. The McGarrett brothers and their respective work partners are talk of the hospital almost every time they come in here.

"Don't remind me." Brooke groans. "I don't know how Danny does it putting up with Steve."

"It's a special kind of love. I mean I heard they share a part of Detective Williams liver."

"That's true, it's the same with Scott and his own work partner, they were SEAL teammates before they were NCIS partners, and now Scott has one of Lane's kidneys in his body." Brooke does't add that it's his only kidney in his body, and that every time he ends up in here it scares her more than it should. With his health conditions.

Akela hands Brooke a chart. "You've got a broken arm in bed four. Have fun with that one." Brooke takes the chart but doesn't look at it.

* * *

A still shirtless Scott and a fully clothed Lane are shown to an empty trauma bay bed, almost immediately as they enter. If not to get Scott's arm looked at so much as to get him tucked away from other prying patients eyes. I mean talk about eye candy, even with the dried blood on his torso. Lane isn't not one to look at either. #HotFeds indeed.

Scott is laying up on the bed sunglasses now pushed up on his forehead, arms crossed over his still bare chest. Lane has taken up residence in the lone chair in the cubicle next to his friends' bed.

"Will you put a shirt on, every nurse that walks by here keeps staring at you." Lane pleads.

"No, I told you I'm not getting blood on my shirt." Scott tells Lane. "Hey wait where are my t-shirts?" Scott asks seeing Lane is completely without his shirts in sight both the one he put on this afternoon and Kamekona's sky blue shrimp truck shirt.

Lane gets up from his seat and looks around the immediate area. They aren't anywhere not on the floor, not under the bed. Lane smiles sheepishly. "Whoops looks like I left them back in the Uber. I must have forgotten to pick them up when I was shoving you out of the car."

"Oh sure that's it. Are you sure you just didn't want to see me shirtless. All you had to say was Scott leave your shirt off."

Lane splutters and fumbles over his words, "What, no that's not it at all!"

Scott looks his partner up and down, and settles to just below the waistband of his jeans. "Well a little one someone's happy to see me without a shirt on."

Lane looks down at his own body and sees the beginning of a hard on, tenting in his jeans. "What this, this is a completely appropriate, reflexive and utterly normal reaction to seeing an attractive figure of the male species." Lane casually explains. _Oh real smooth Sullivan. _Lane chastises himself.

"Uh huh, so you think I'm an attractive figure of the male species hmm." Scott lewdly replies.

Lane runs a hand down his face. "You're impossible."

"Well if you don't want one of those hot nurses coming in and looking at you. I'd say you need to fix that little problem."

"Oh how do you suppose I do that?" Lane gestures around the cubicle they're in.

"Oh I don't know think of something not sexy and irresistible like your grandmother. Or just go to the bathroom and rub one out."

"I don't think so. This a hospital not a sperm collection facility dude."

"Or you could just go in this bottle here." Scott produces a plastic empty drinking bottle from under his right side.

Lane looks perplexed and then shakes his head. "No, no way am I doing that, peeing in a bottle is one thing, jerking off is a whole other."

Scott leans over closer to Lane as best he can on his left side. "What you did it before. I don't see the problem, honestly."

"Hey hey, that was a one time thing a long time ago, and you said you'd never bring that up again."

"And I never did until now, it's never come up before until today."

"You're loving this predicament I'm in way too much aren't you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not, now make your decision, maybe thinking about one of this hot male nurses will help." Scott swirls the empty bottle in his right hand. Lane gets back up from his seat and walks out of the cubicle towards the nearest bathroom.

Scott isn't alone in his cubicle for long, until a nurse with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and Army digital camo scrubs walks in her head down looking at the chart. "Alright Mr.,"

"Hey there, baby doll." Scott says flirtatiously. "Fancy seeing you here."

At hearing that particular male voice Brooke looks up so fast it's surprise a she doesn't get whiplash. "Scott!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah baby who else do you think would call you baby doll, besides some of those perverted older male patients you get in here. I keep telling you to carry a taser."

Brooke regains her composure. She's a United States soldier a Major in the Army. "That's Major McGarrett to you sailor." Brooke corrects seriously all business like.

Scott huffs like a child not able to get his favorite treat. "You're no fun." He pouts.

"Whose no fun?" Lane asks as he walks back into the cubicle. "Oh, good afternoon, Major." Lane greets Brooke politely.

"What'd he do this time Lane?" Brooke asks in way of greeting sounding exasperated first her son, now her husband. What more could happen today.

"Tackled a suspect and fell hard and cracked his cast. I know I'm just a medic, and don't have x-ray vision so I can't tell if he actually broke it worse or not." Lane as much as he loves to torment his friend leaves out the part where Scott uses his cast as a bat a time or two on the poor guy's face.

Brooke shakes her head at her husband like she's scolding one of her sons. "I thought you were supposed to be on desk duty."

"I am! Really." Scott insists. "This happened at lunch we were off the clock...I..."

"Stop I don't want to know anymore." Brooke puts her head up to stop her husband from speaking. "I'll go get the cast saw, and the portable x-ray, and we'll see what we're working with here. And if I have to call Dr. Carson down here."

Scott looked up and over at his wife. "What no you can't call him, he'll take stars away from my good sailor chart."

Brooke and Lane both at the man in the bed and stare at him, both confused and not sure what the hell Scott is talking about. It must be the heat and the pain he must be delirious. Because what the fuck is a good sailor chart. Brooke leaves to retrieve the needed supplies to properly care for her patient, leaving the two men alone.

Lane looks straight up at Scott in his eyes and not at his naked torso. "Okay what the hell is a good sailor chart?"

Scott laughs holding his left arm to his chest. "Nothing Lane, it's nothing."

"But I want to know now." Lane whines.

"Just an inside joke between me and Dr. Carson alright and let's leave it at that."

"Fine don't tell me."

* * *

**Meanwhile four floors up on the Inpatient VA Psychiatric Ward**

The four NCIS Agents walk onto the ward, and Isaac walks right up to the nurses station. "Good afternoon ma'am. My name is Special Agent Isaac Perry with NCIS, a SSgt Dennis Hurley was brought in here about three hours ago, he was put on a 72 hours psych hold."

"What's your business with the Gunnery Sergeant?" The nurse asks.

"He's a lead in a case we're working and we need to speak with him urgently, ma'am. It's a matter of life and death." Perry tells the woman.

"I'll need to see some credentials and than you may go in. you don't know how many distraught visitors and family members of patients we get in here, on a daily basis."

"Of course, ma'am." Perry, Carson, Kamaka and Seger all produce the proper identification.

"Thank you. SSgt Hurley is in room 410, down the hall and to your right." The nurse smiles kindly at the four NCIS Agents.

* * *

**TAMC - Inpatient VA Psychiatric Ward, Patient Room 410 SSgt Dennis Hurley.**

Isaac knocks on the door of SSgt Hurley, it's the polite thing to do after all. His Momma didn't raise no hooligan. "Staff Sergeant Hurley NCIS may we come in?" No answer. "Staff Sergeant Hurley?!" Still no answer.

"Maybe he's asleep sir." Agent Carson suggests.

'In the middle of the afternoon, think probie." Agent Kamaka tells him.

"Ease up on the guy Kamaka it's a valid assumption." Agent Seger defends partner.

"Zip it you three." Perry orders. "We're going in." Isaac twists the handle on the door knob and turns it entering the room. The psychiatric inpatient ward rooms are different from the medical and surgical ward patient rooms as they're single occupant only and bigger more homey looking.

The first thing that they all see under the light of overhead fluorescent lights is their only alive lead shot dead, in his bed.

"He's been shot." Is the first thing out of Agent Seger's mouth. Now being a former FBI Agent with the behavioral analysis unit or BAU for short. Briana's seen quite her fair share of dead bodies. This is pretty tame compared to some of the really fucked up sick shit she's seen in her time. This is also clean precise, this is the work of a professional contract killer or hitman.

"State the obvious much." Carson fires back. Havika looks back at the two younger Agents. "Sorry."

Perry walks up to the right side of Hurley's bed, he sees blood pooled and seeped through the white sheets around the man's chest. One shot dead center to the forehead shot point blank. It looks like two shots to the chest center mass, but he won't be able to tell until they look under the sheets or autopsy the body. The eyes of Gunnery Sergeant closed shut.

"Oh my gosh!" A nurse exclaims for the doorway of the hospital room. All for Agents turn to face the young woman. She can't be more than twenty five years old. "I...I just came to check and see if you needed any assistance Agents."

Isaac is the first one to react, his feet moving on autopilot to the young nurse. "Miss, let's go out here and have you sit down, alright." Isaac leads the young nurse to a bank of comfy looking chairs down the hall. "Just breathe for me okay. In...hold for 4 seconds Out...keep doing that until you feel your breathing normalize."

The nurse nods. "Okay."

"I've got to go back and deal with Staff Sergeant Hurley and my team will you be okay out here?"

"Yes I think so."

Isaac nods and walks swiftly back to the room where the now dead body of the Staff Sergeant lay. His team hasn't moved much from their spots around the bed. "We need to secure the scene, now." Perry tells his team. Before Isaac can start barking out orders, his team jumps out of their trance like states and take the reins.

"Right." Havika answers. "I'll call HPD, have Duke send some uniforms over here, as well as a SWAT team, and post up outside all main entrances and exits."

"I'll call Agents Santiago and Lahele over at Five-0 headquarters let them now, what's happened." Evan gets out his phone and starts dialing Agent Santiago's number. Isaac looks around at his team a well oiled machine, even if the lot of them haven't been together as long as some other teams. Their whole unit is special and has that extra kick.

"I can get Agents Sullivan and McGarrett sir?" Brianna offers.

"No, I'll do that." Isaac tells her. "You go notify the head nurse out there. We need a total lockdown of the hospital. Nobody gets in or out, tell her everyone needs to shelter in place we don't want to cause mass panic."

"How do you know the murderer isn't already long gone by now." Brianna asks.

"Because, he's a murderer you of all people should know how the likes of a murderer thinks, Agent. It's our job to catch this son of bitch alive."

Brianna knows the double meaning behind what her team leader is saying. She did know quite well how the inside of a murderers mind worked. Not for the reason one would think.

And, now there's a still potentially armed and highly dangerous and skilled murderer loose in the hospital.

* * *

TBC...

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.

Till next time folks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: **Gay and Bisexual themes, strong language throughout, [light dom/sub undertones. All kinks and safe words pre negoiated. (All of this comes in the very last scene of the chapter)]

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do, so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

Author Note: I changed the outline of this particular chapter twice and finally got to end where I wanted to in terms of timeline story wise and plot. All Oc's will get their time to shine equally in due time.

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Trauma Bay Bad 4, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Brooke packs up her casting supplies and unplugs the portable x-ray machine. "Alright you're all set to go Mr. McGarrett." Brooke tells her husband. "Now please at least try to not get your cast wet, cracked, or completely destroy it somehow. The more times you have to come in here, the more time you spend not at full duty." Brooke stresses to Scott.

_Gee you don't think I know that honey. _Scott thinks, but instead says, "Yes nurse, thank you."

"Your welcome, so are you going to be home tonight? It's been nice actually having you home these past few weeks at a regular hour." Brooke comments.

Scott looks to Lane and Lane just shrugs. "I don't know Brooke, Blackburn just let back on the Manning case and we're right in the middle of it. You know I can't promise anything."

"I know one thing he can promise Brooke and that's that I'll be sleeping on your couch tonight when I call and tell Laurie I can't take the kids tonight in three hours like I'm supposed to." Lane confirms seriously.

Scott holds up his hands, "Wait wait why would you be sleeping on my couch and not in your own bed?"

"Did you hit your head again when you tackled that homophobic dipshit? I'm still driving you around for the next three weeks, and your place comes up before mine, makes sense if I just crash at your place tonight."

"Right, right fair point why drop me off than go on to your house to just come back to mine at 0600 tomorrow."

"Glad we're on the same page now, let's get out of here hospitals give me bad vibes man."

Brooke who is still in the cubicle smiles over at Lane. "I'll take that as a valid fear and not take that to heart Agent Sullivan."

Before either man can reply to Brooke lights around the cubicle and around the ER as a whole start flashing.

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward, All staff, patients and visitors, please seek shelter or remain in a room with the door closed and secured. **_

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward **_

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward**_

Brooke's phone chimes with a simple text, _** Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward **_

The same words that are being repeated over the PA system through the entire hospital.

Scott hops down off his bed and stands next to Lane. "Code Silver that's not good. This really isn't good."

"Not good at all, active shooter, hostage situation or some person with a weapon." Lane starts.

"Wait wait how do you two know about what a code silver is?" Brooke asks. As the head charge nurse of the whole ER she's supposed to know stuff like this and procedures she's supposed to follow.

Scott looks at his wife really quick already getting his chain out, "Our job description, remember we deal with active shooters like once every three weeks. And we just dealt with a hostage situation this morning." Scott fixes his badge through the loop on the back and slides it through the silver chain hanging it prominently around his neck.

"Right, of course you do. This is still my ER we're supposed to shelter in place with the doors locked and secured. Treat the patients we can while we can" Brooke tells the two Agents now in full ER nurse mode.

Lane fishes out his own silver chain from his right pants pocket. He then puts his chain through the loop on the back of his badge and hangs it around his neck. Clearly displaying his golden NCIS badge.

"We still have a job to do despite the current situation." Lane tells Brooke. "And I need my partner to be able to do that to watch my six." Lane respectfully tells her a certain edge in his voice.

"He's still my patient under my care." Brooke points out.

Scott has had enough of this back of forth shit. "Than discharge me let me, let us..." Scott thumbs back and forth between himself and Lane. "Do our jobs so you can do yours." Scott exclaims raising his voice slightly.

"We don't have time for this!" Lane exclaims for his partner instead breaking his usual laidback California surfer vibe.

Brooke and Scott have a mini stare down and then, Brooke becomes serious again, "Consider yourself discharged Agent McGarrett. I've got an ER to run."

"Thank you, Major McGarrett. Just tell me this one thing, that none of our boys are still here?"

"No, they're not Wyatt was here broken right arm, but I casted and discharged him just before you came in. He's off campus and at home now." Brooke informs.

"Good." Scott checks himself out. The light blue scrub top will have to do. He can't exactly run around the hospital shirtless. "Let's go Agent Sullivan."

"On your six partner."

Brooke calls out to Scott before he gets too far away. "Before careful out there honey, I love you."

Scott looks back into Brooke's own hazel eyes. "I love you too."

Lane pulls the curtain back from Scott's cubicle and the two step out into the eerily quiet ER.

* * *

**TAMC - Inpatient VA Psychiatric Ward, Outside Patient Room 410 SSgt Dennis Hurley.**

"The code's been announced Agent Perry, and the security personnel have been notified and are on their way up here." The head nurse of the VA psychiatric ward informs Isaac.

"Okay, good everyone knows what to do. The less hospital personnel in our way the easier it is to do our jobs." Perry looks to his three Agents and points to Havika and Brianna. "You two go down to the security office and see if you can't find any footage of our man. He can't have gotten too far."

"Sergeant Lukela is on his way with uniforms and SWAT, SWAT'll be posted up at every entrance and exit. The uniforms will help us canvas the hospital." Havika informs Perry before he and Brianna head off down to the security office on the first floor.

"Alright Carson lets put that brilliant mind of yours to work. We need to start searching, this floor, see who came in and out of SSgt Hurley's room in the last thirty-five to forty minutes."

Isaac knows that the killer is a professional and he won't stay near the scene of the crime. Meaning he won't stay on this floor he'll want to get out as fast as he can. He'll also be smart about it too. Which leaves Isaac and Evan the whole inpatient VA psychiatric ward to themselves to freely investigate.

* * *

**Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

"I'm glad Agent McGarrett is on our side. He's one scary man when he wants to be." Tani remarks.

"Tani we can't speculate we have no idea who messed up that guy's face." Junior tells her.

"Well neither Agent Santiago or Agent Lahele came in with blood on them, that only leaves two people, Sullivan or McGarrett."

"There's no speculating needed that was Scott, this video proves it." Steve says coming out of his office with Danny by his side. Adam and Lou were down by the rendition room where Agent Santiago and Agent Lahele were interrogating their person of interest.

Steve is carrying his Windows 10 tablet with him and hits a few keystrokes and pulls up a YouTube video on the big screen in the office. It's clearly taken with a phone but a high definition camera at that. Steve and Danny have been in the former's office watching the YouTube videos of the #Hot Feds and Hot Fed Kissing since they came online. Steve hits play on the #Hot Feds video.

It starts and there's clearly a phone being pointed in Lane and Scott's direction and Steve hits the volume on the screen.

"Yes, he's still looking. And now he'll really be looking." Scott says and he pulls both of his t-shirts off over his head being mindful of his casted left arm.

Scott flexes openly and makes his pecs do a little dance. Lane comes back to the table with their drinks and sees the back of his partner's well, naked and muscular back. His sinewy shoulders moving as he flexes his right bicep. "Tryin' to give all of Waikiki a show are you babe? I thought I was the only one who got to see you shirtless?" Lane questions, as he puts the drinks down.

Scott chuckles and pulls Lane down onto the bench seat with him. "Oh, you see me more than just shirtless, Laney."

Lane leans over to Scott and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

Danny and Steve hadn't torn their eyes away from the screen and neither have Tani and Junior but for different reasons.

"Agent Sullivan just kissed your brother, boss." Tani says after a beat of silence.

"And your brother looked like he enjoyed it, like he wasn't acting."

Danny puts a finger up to his lips and shhs the two younger members of Five-0. "Shhh it gets better."

Onscreen Scott shirtless eyes their person of interest and then ends up tackling him to the ground.

"Why are you following us huh?" Scott asks and he's seen getting down to the guy's level, Lane having turned the guy over so he's sitting with his hands cuffed behind his back. Lane is seen with quite a murderous look on his face as if he's daring the guy to move.

"I ain't saying shit to you, you faggot pig." The man snarls.

"I look like a cop to you shit for brains." Scott growls in the man's ear.

The man spits in Scott's face, "Go suck a dick you cock loving ass muncher."

The video ends there, and Steve hits cancel before the next video can play and it's a very different thumbnail two men in a compromising position.

"He really did a number on that guy for sure." Tani says.

"You can come out and say it Tani, we're going to be working with them for the foreseeable future." Steve tells her.

"Your brother's gay." Tani blurts out.

Steve actually laughs at that, once he's got himself under control again he speaks up. "Actually, he's not he's bi has been since he had his first boyfriend back at the Army and Navy Academy."

"But his wife, Brooke..." Junior starts.

"He hasn't told me, but I know they've been having issues since he told her two years ago. He loves her, he just not in love with her." Steve explains.

"So, him beating the crap out of that guy..." Tani tries before Steve cuts her off.

"No, that, that was something completely different and much more personal, more than just some homophobic assholes reaction to Sullivan and Scott kissing."

Danny tries to get them all back on track before they go further down the rabbit hole that is Scott's sexuality. "Have the Agents got anywhere with shady camera guy yet? They've been down there a while?"

"Let's go see if they've gotten any answers out of this scumbag." Steve answers and the four of them walk down to the rendition room. Halfway down the hall Danny gets a call from a number he doesn't recognize this time he answers it on the first ring.

"**Hello Detective Williams speaking." **

"**Detective Williams glad I was able to reach you I couldn't get to your partner I was worried." **

"**Who is this? Who am I speaking to?" **

"**Oh, sorry Detective this is Special Agent Isaac Perry with NCIS, I'm Scott's unit chief. You'll have to forgive my forwardness, but there's an emerging situation at the hospital and I need my Agents back within my sights asap, I'm also requesting your and the Commander's assistance to help with the search." **

"**Search? What exactly is going on over there?" Danny asks. **

"**Like I said it's emerging situation and I don't want to tell you over the phone, Detective just get here with your team as fast as possible." **

"**We'll be there shortly." **

"**Don't worry about getting in SWAT's already been notified and will let you in when you arrive. I have to go now Detective." **

Danny ends the call, and turns to Steve. "There's a situation over at Tripler, the MCRT need our help and the unit chief Agent Perry wants Santiago and Lahele back with him."

"Well let's go than come on." Steve beckons already punching in the override code to the rendition room where Adam, Lou, Jackson, and Kali are with the latter pair's person of interest.

"Sorry to break up this little meet and greet but your boss wants you back over at Tripler pronto." Danny motions to the Agents in the room.

Their person of interest just smiles wickedly. "What do you know that you aren't telling us?" Kali asks with a certain steel in her voice.

"Oh, you'll see I just hope everyone especially that leader of yours makes it out alive."

Steve walks the short distance from the door to the center of the room where the lone metal chair sits. And Caucasian man in his mid-thirties sits handcuffed to the chair. Steve brings his right fist back and clocks the guy in his already bloody and marred face opening up fresh wounds. If not for the chair being bolted to the ground the man would have fallen out of it.

"So, it is true you are related. This'll be fun, you better watch yourself the next few days Commander." The man sneers and spits out blood onto the ground. Showing off his bloodied teeth.

Steve addresses Adam and Lou who are in the room, with the Agents as well. "Adam, Lou see what else you can get out of him. A location, anything else useful. We've got to go."

Lou in a rare display of anger at the scumbag in front of him cracks his knuckles. "With pleasure, Chief." Lou replies a wry smile on his face.

The group of six law enforcement members leave Adam and Lou to finish the job with the person of interest. The group swiftly walk back through the halls of Five-0. Jackson gives Kali and look behind the other's back.

A look that says, 'This is bad, this is really bad, just what we needed now.'

* * *

**TAMC - Inpatient VA Psychiatric Ward - Conference Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"Approximately thirty-five minutes this man." Agent Perry says as he points to a cork board picture. "Was seen entering Staff Sergeant Hurley's room. And five minutes later he walks out pretty as you please leaving, a dead Staff Sergeant in his wake."

As acting incident commander, it's Agent Perry's job to inform all those assembled of the information they have on their suspect.

"He's a professional hit man, as confirmed by Agent Seeger, here. Agent Seeger." Agent Kamaka gestures to the young brunette Agent.

"Thank you Agent Kamaka." Seeger takes up the talking point easily. "The unsub that's unknown subject for those of you non-feds is by the footage seen, a Caucasian male in his early thirties, wearing a black hoodie embroidered with US Navy, SEAL Team 5 and the SEAL trident in the middle, and black snapback ball camp and dark wash jeans."

"You don't think he's baiting us do you Agent McGarrett?" Agent Kamaka asks his friend.

"He's showing us who his target is. Who he's going after next." Agent Sullivan remarks.

"Would you mind clueing the rest of us in here Agents?" Agent Perry asks.

"We need to find this man, whoever he is and find him fast." Scott says not giving much away but Havika and Lane know exactly what Scott is saying. "He's making this personal now."

"You heard the Agents, we've got 555,000 square feet of hospital to cover. That's 9 floors with two wings each, groups of four than pair off into twos." Steve takes point now turning to hospital security guards and HPD uniforms. "If you see the unsub do not engage he's deemed armed and highly dangerous you radio back up, which is myself, Agent Perry, or Agent Sullivan."

"Let's move out people time is of the essence." Agent Perry calls to everyone in the room. With those instructions, everyone moves out of the room with their given floor assignment and wing. The search is on.

* * *

**TAMC- Pulmonary Department, 4th Floor A Wing, 1900 Hours, Moanalua, Oahu. **

The two senior members of the CRT are walking down the pulmonary department checking all the open area spaces of the floor. No sign of their guy whatsoever so far.

"So, Lane you really think he's trying to tell us who his next target is." Scott asks rather conversationally trying to keep his tone light. Like he asking what his friend's going to have for dinner tonight.

"That hoodie he's wearing is customized from a site called , I highly doubt he's really one of us. People don't do things without reason, you know that."

"He's a professional like Seeger said he's smart he doesn't do things half assed. There's only four of us left from our Team days, and three of us are in this hospital right now."

"Call him, call Pacheco."

"I'm gonna call Pacheco." Scott confirms and holsters his weapon for right now and is about to take his phone out when it starts ringing. "Huh speak of the devil." Scott shows Lane his phone the caller, a picture of their friend and Team member Tony his smiling Italian face looking back at him.

Scott thumbs the green accept button. **"Hey Tonio long time no call bro." **Scott greets.

"**Good evening Agent McGarrett, do you know where your friend Pacheco is? It'd be a real shame if he didn't make his plane." **

Scott's blood runs cold he almost drops his phone. Lane looks up at Scott at the pale expression on his friends face. Scott mouths, 'It's him, it's shooter.'

"**Who are you, what do you want you son of a bitch?" **

"**Now now Agent temper temper, that's a nasty broken arm your son has. It'd be a real tragedy if anything happened to your other boys. Mom and Dad away, in the house all alone by themselves." **

"**I swear if you touch even a hair on any of them, there won't be a hole far enough away where you can hide from me. I'll kill you understand me." **

"**Oh Scottie, Scottie Scottie, you and I'll be seeing each other real soon. Now I've got to go can't have you tracking me, goodbye Agent." **The line goes dead, and Scott is standing there in the middle of the hall, Lane looking at him helplessly. Of course, only hearing one side of the conversation, and even from that one side it didn't sound good at all.

"We need to regroup with the others." Scott tells Lane, hitting speed dial one for Steve's number. Steve picks up right away he and Danny are two floors up on the Medical floor. Steve trying to calm a panicking Danny.

"**Steve it's me, I just got a call from the shooter, he masked his number, as Pacheco's so I'd pick up. He asked me if I knew where Tony was. He's supposed to be getting on a plane bound for Honolulu tomorrow. Than he mentioned Wyatt and his broken arm." **

"**Danny received a similar call talking about if he knew where his precious children were at this time at night, he's not doing so well now you know how he is." **

Scott ran his left arm down his face as best he could. The rough feeling of the cast hurt a bit. Meant he's really awake and this nightmare of a day is really happening. **"Gather everyone else up gather the security guards and meet back up on the psychiatric ward we need to compare notes." **

"**Copy that Agent McGarrett." **Steve barely keeping his own concealed emotion from transpiring events under control.

Scott hangs up and he and Lane head back to the VA psychiatric ward.

* * *

**TAMC - Inpatient VA Psychiatric Ward - Conference Room, 1922 Hours, Moanalua, Oahu. **

It's been five and a half hours, that the hospital's been on lockdown. Five and a half hours it took to search the whole hospital for their murder suspect. The whole time he hasn't even been in the same proximity of the hospital. Five and a half-wasted hours.

The whole conference is an uproar of noise. Agent Perry being the man that he his and the hour that is, stands up the front top end of the table and whistles to get everyone's attention.

"Now that I have your attention everyone, the first thing we need to do now that it's been confirmed and established the suspect is no longer in the hospital or on post, we need to notify hospital administration to lift the lockdown."

"I can do that right away sir." The head security guard tells Perry. A few minutes later they all hear over the PA system three times.

_**Emergency Code Silver: All Clear**_

_**Emergency Code Silver: All Clear**_

_**Emergency Code Silver: All Clear**_

Scott's phone chimes with a text from Brooke. 'All clear u okay?

Scott hates lying to Brooke but he didn't want to worry her. He could handle this, by himself just fine. No need to worry her about something that may not even be true. He'd get a few HPD undercovers sent over to sit on his house just in case. He texts Brooke back. 'All good here think I'll be even b home for dinner.'

He doesn't get a text back after that. He figures she's caught up in her work down in the ER.

"Ahem Agent McGarrett care to refocus that attention or do I have to take your phone away." Agent Perry reprimands his Agent.

"No sorry Agent Perry, you were saying."

"I was saying everyone that got a call from our supposed shooter should play back the calls on speaker so we see if they're the same person or not."

"I can have Jerry back Five-0 see if he can find out where the calls were coming from. And we can go from there. It's at least a start in identifying the guy."

"That's much-appreciated Commander. Now who got a call?" Agent Perry asks.

Danny, Jackson, Scott and Brianna raise their hands. The four affected persons get out their phones and no matter how damaging the call is personal information wise, Perry orders them to play the messages on speaker for them all to hear.

Just hearing the calls played back over and over several times is clearly affecting those all in the room. Jerry calls Steve back with the news and it's not good news they were hoping for.

"**The calls weren't made in any particular order, Danny, Agent Seeger, Agent Santiago, and Scott. There's no significance that I can pick out. The calls were all made from one burner phone right after the other. Then the phone is tossed away after he made the last call to Scott. I'm sorry I can't be of more help right now Commander." **

"**That's alright Jerry thanks for the information anyway." **Steve hits the end call button on his phone.

"So, we have no idea whether or not this psycho is really watching our kids, Agent Santiago's brother, Scott's friends, or Brianna's father?" Danny sums up. "And he could be anywhere on the island."

"He can't be right? At least when it comes to, Grace and Charlie and my boys. He can't be in two places at once. They're at Rachael's tonight right. I was gonna call up Duke and have him send over an undercover unit to sit on my house, you could do the same Danny. Jackson, you too if you want."

"And what about Brianna's father?" Evan asks innocently.

"Her dad's as protected as he can be 24 hours a day 7 days a week round the clock. Heck he's more protected than any of us'll be." Jackson remarks.

"Why what'd you mean Agent Santiago?" Evan asks.

Brianna doesn't answer so Havika answers for her. "Her father's got an indefinite stay at the lovely Halawa Correctional Facility." Havika responds deadpan.

"Your father's in prison?" Evan queries.

Brianna knows this would come up eventually, just not know in a case like this. "Yes, he is. Any other questions?"

Nobody asks or says anything else to the fiery brunette NCIS Agent. Clearly her father is a sore or touchy subject. And only the two team leads of the unit know the full details. It's a requirement. A need to know, they needed to know at the time. And know everyone in this room knows of her criminal connections. It's not like she's the only one though.

Scott goes to stand up from his seat at the round table. "Okay since there's clearly nothing more we can do here at the moment, why do we all head..." Scott sways on his feet slightly and falls to the carpeted floor unconscious.

Scott...! Agent McGarrett...!" Several voices in the room call out. All Scott sees is a shadowy black figure standing over him.

* * *

**TAMC - Medical Ward 5th Floor C Wing, 1955 Hours, Patient Room 503, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Scott slowly blinks his eyes open and turns his head to the right and his eyes meet the tired hazel ones of his partner Lane.

"Hey sleeping beauty you're awake bout time." Lane proclaims in a loud whisper.

Scott looks around the room, and he realizes he's in a patient, hospital room at Tripler. _Oh, so passing out in the conference wasn't a dream. It really happened. _

He looks down to the crook of his right arm and there's an intravenous drip there. He looks up, over his shoulder slightly and sees the two bags a quarter empty of fluid hanging from a metal pole. He reaches up with his right hand and touches his nose and yep there it is the nasogastric tube in his nose feeding him nutrients directly into his stomach.

"You good now you've given yourself a once over, huh." Lane remarks.

"Shut up." Scott rebukes half-heartedly. "I'm pretty sure I know what happened, but just humor me."

"Your blood sugar tanked real low like 32 man, you hadn't eaten since lunch nor taken your meds and you were a bit dehydrated according Dr. Carson. Also Dr. Coulter your kidney doc came in gave you a once over and ran some tests. You know make sure you didn't damage MY only kidney."

"Hey, I resent that tone, I am not Steve I treat my donated organs as they should be. I take my meds when I'm supposed to, today notwithstanding of course."

"Yeah, okay okay, Brooke also came up while you were getting your beauty sleep, she was really worried about you. She also told me to you that she's working through the night tonight and won't be home until noon tomorrow."

"See it's not always me who can't make it to dinner. Speaking of making it places did you call Tony and tell him to cancel his flight? And check on the boys."

Lane makes a big gesture with his hands, "What do I look like your secretary Master Chief." Than Lane with a smile creasing his lips, says, "Yes, and yes Tony wasn't happy about it, but he accepted it, and the boys are all okay, there was no sign whatsoever that someone had even been there. Turns out our shooter was bluffing and bluffing about Danny's kids too. They're both fine."

"That's good, we don't need Grace and Charlie getting tangled in this mess."

"That's for sure, but Danny picked both of them up from Rachael's and took them back to his and Steve's. He told Charlie he missed him, and he wanted to have a sleepover."

"I bet Charlie loved that a sleepover with his Danno on a Monday night. Okay so Danny's with his kids, where's Steve?"

"Steve's at Five-0 HQ, or at least that's what he told me, about 30 minutes ago, Jackson's called his brother Eddie he's fine too. Kali went home shortly after Jackson, and Seeger went to see her old man."

"Everyone is accounted for good."

"Now I really don't want to end up eating hospital food, so I'm going to let the nurse know you're awake now and we can get you discharged soon."

"Sounds awesome."

* * *

Scott is discharged from the hospital shortly after he wakes up with instructions to resume his normal medication intake tomorrow morning. Since Lane and Scott had taken an Uber to get to Tripler in the first place from Kamekona's that afternoon they took an Uber again. To their surprise, it's the same Uber driver they had that afternoon.

So, Scott gets his shirts back and he unabashedly strips out of the light blue scrub top and into his burgundy form fitting crew neck t-shirt in the back seat of the Uber. Giving their young driver an eye full of tanned toned smooth hairless tattooed chest. It's a miracle they were at red light when Scott decides to strip and they don't crash.

Lane gives the Uber driver, Aaron the address of the NCIS field office and that's where he drops them off at once they get through the gate. Scott winks at Aaron as he and Lane get out of the Uber with Kamekona's red shrimp truck t-shirt this time and wave back to him.

"You just had to give him a show didn't you." Lane states shaking his head at his friend as they walk through the parking lot by the office.

"He's a nice guy, and I wanted to thank him."

"Uh huh come on let's go get our go bags and then I'm dumping your ass at home."

"Ahh Laney I thought you'd come out with me. I need a drink after the day we've had don't you think?"

The two walk over to the spot where Jackson parked the work truck and they pop the tailgate. "That's the last thing I need right now."

Scott hops up into the bed of the truck and opens their tactical tool box holding their two go bags. He grabs them out and tosses Lane's to him. He hears an oomph where the bag connected with his friend's chest. He grabs his own bag out of the compartment, and shuts it again, hopping over the side of the truck. Lane shuts the tailgate and the two walk, over to what Scott calls Lane's single guy car, it's a total chick magnet, or dude magnet too, a silver Dodge Challenger SRT hellcat.

Nobody would think a guy with five kids would have a car like that. Scott agrees too, then again his car collection is a pretty impressive one to. What with three teenagers of legal driving age, he and Brooke had to buy at least two cars between, Tristan, Jake, and Cooper. They have five cars in total between them.

Lane hops into the driver side of his car as Scott gets into the passenger seat and they're headed off the base. It's only 8pm, on a Monday night still fairly early in Scott's eyes and after the day he's had he needs time to end wind. So, he sends a group text to his sons telling them that he's stopping by the house to change and then he's headed out for the night, and to not wait up for him.

"I think we need a drink, and some chill time don't you Lane?" Scott asks conversationally.

"Yeah, beers and a hockey game. I think the LA Kings are playing."

"Nah, man I'm thinking we go out, have a little fun if you know what I mean." Scott wiggles his eyebrows.

At a red light, Lane turns to his friend. "Dude we're not twenty anymore we can't go out and party all night. We've got responsibilities."

"I don't see you with any responsibilities tonight or the next two weeks, weren't you complaining to me yesterday that Laurie's taken the kids on a two-week vacation to Maui."

"It's so unfair. She can't do this." Lane says. Then he huffs out a breath, "Okay, fine we'll go but only for a few hours."

Scott whoops his arms in the air like a little kid. "I knew you felt something this afternoon."

"I felt something alright, and I guess it beats sitting in my house all by myself bored out of my mind."

"There we go, now let's swing by Five-0 and pick up Steve. I bet you twenty bucks he's still there."

"Where you gonna get money to dude."

"You of course duh. Come on turn around." Lane does so sharply and narrowly misses cutting off another driver. Scott slams roughly into the passenger side door. "Hey yo watch it you tryin' to give me another concussion."

Fifteen minutes later the duo arrive at the Iolani Palace and security does indeed to them that the Commander is still up in his office and he hasn't been down since he went up forty minutes ago.

* * *

**Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Steve's Office. 2047 Hours. Honolulu, Oahu. **

Scott knocks on the door of his brother's office and he's practically bouncing on his toes like an excited child.

"Come in." Steve calls not seeing who is at his office at this hour. It couldn't be Danny he's back at the house with Grace and Charlie. Lane and Scott walk into the latter's brother's office. "Oh, hey Scott, Lane what's up?"

Scott puts his hands on his hips as best he can, with his left arm in a cast, "Do you have any idea what time it is? What are you still doing here anyway? Come on no time to talk big bro, you me and Lane here are going out, I deem it mandatory for our mental and sexual health."

Steve stands up from his desk already grabbing his wallet, phone and keys. "Okay, how much caffeine as he had already?" Steve asks looking toward the younger blond haired man.

"None this is just him, being excited, he's been like this since I said yes in the car. Where do you want to go Scott?" Lane asks as he turns to Steve. "I have no idea where he's getting this energy from."

"Bacchus Waikiki." Scott replies simply.

"I'm good with that. Are you Lane?" Steve asks as the trio walks out of Steve's office after he's locked up.

"It's the only place close enough to all three us to where it's not a total drag to drive home and then there." Lane replies.

* * *

Lane drops Scott off at his house to get ready and then heads on over down two streets to his house, his empty house. Yeah it is pretty damn depressing even without his kids here, even at this time of night. Even if it was just the older two kids Logan and Paige it would be bearable, but no Laurie had to drag both of them and his younger kids off to Maui for the next two weeks. She'd texted him saying that she'd figure out visitation when she gets back.

He doesn't know how okay he is with that it doesn't seem fair to him he loses out on two weeks with his kids. Any way that's pushed out of his mind it may be Monday night, but it's been a stressful, long, enduring day. The worst part is probably when he and Kali went to Mrs. Hurley's house and had to make the notification call about her husband. That is by far the part of his job that he hates the most, he and everyone else that's had the task of doing such a thing. The looks on those kids faces forever etched in his mind.

Shaking his head to clear it, he takes about the quickest shower ever, dries off and gets dressed. He picks out an outfit that would do his oldest son proud. He gets dressed in a nice pair of khaki chinos, and a light pink patterned with black diamonds button down short sleeve shirt and black vans, skater shoes. He likes to be comfortable when he goes out so sue him. He spikes up his hair at the front, dabs on some cologne and puts on deodorant and then he's out the door again to Scott's house.

* * *

Steve leaves a note for Danny on his side of the bed for when his husband undoubtedly rolls over to seek warmth from his space heater of a body. It's summer, but Danny always runs slightly cooler and likes to cuddle with Steve at night which Steve doesn't mind. He won't admit to Danny but he's a cuddle bunny, an octopus really and will latch onto Danny or whoever his bed partner is. Though in the last two and a half years it's only been Danny. With the occasional night at Scott's when Brooke isn't home and Scott's had a bad nightmare. Instead of calling his partner who lives not two streets down from Scott. No, he calls big brother it's like they're kids again and Scott's afraid of the dark or the boogeyman. Steve goes regardless and every time no matter what the time or what he may or may not have been doing because it's what brothers do.

* * *

Lane and Scott arrive at Bacchus Waikiki, Honolulu's friendliest neighborhood gay bar some thirty or so minutes after leaving Scott's house, the man was having a serious wardrobe malfunction. He couldn't decide what to wear so in the end he had Lane pick out an outfit for him, he knows his friend had good taste and wouldn't let him go out looking unattractive.

* * *

**Bacchus Waikiki, 408 Lewers St, Honolulu, HI**

Bacchus Waikiki is probably Lane's favorite bar in Honolulu because of the relaxed chill nature of the place. It reminds him of a few of the bars back in LA, he and Scott would crawl from time to time. They've become regulars at Bacchus now over the years and the duo make a beeline for the bar where they see Steve's side profile talking to one of the bartenders, Luke it looks like and laughing.

"Bout time you two got here, Scottie Lane, this is Luke. Luke this is Scottie my brother and his work partner Lane." Steve introduces both of them to the tanned athletically built man with black facial hair and clear Hawaiian descent.

"It's Scott, not Scottie. How are you tonight Luke, is Joey working tonight?" Scott asks.

Luke puts his hand to his chin in thought. "Yes, yes he is any particular reason why?"

"Oh, just wanted to know if he'd seen another customer in here tonight?"

"I'll let him know you're looking for him. In the meantime, what'll it be guys?" Luke asks with a smile towards Lane and Scott. Steve nursing a Longboard in his hand already.

Now Scott gets a smile on his own on his face. "I'll have an Adios mother fucker cocktail please."

Lane's eyes bulge out of his head and Luke the bartender just laughs. "Yeah that's about the reaction we get whenever someone orders that drink. It is really good."

"And one of my favorites." Scott supplies.

"What'll it be for you?" Luke asks Lane.

"I'll take a Longboard beer please." Lane answers simply. Scott throws his head back, and sighs shaking it.

"Boring you two are boring beers, we can get beers anywhere. You should be more adventurous try something new."

Luke passes over Scott's drink and he takes a sip. "Now this, this is a drink. Come on loosen up you two have a little fun enjoy the music the company."

Steve's only sticking to one beer for the night he has to drive home at whatever time that'll be, probably at whatever time Scott wants to leave. But he's going back with Lane so it shouldn't really matter. He could easily slip out and head back home if he wanted to. But the games on so Steve decides to sit at the bar and watch the game.

Lane gets pulled away from the bar by some young thing who recognized him from the Instagram account and YouTube videos. He guessed maybe people taking their pictures and throwing them up on social media wasn't so bad. I mean if he ends up going home and getting laid he'll be a happy guy.

Scott on the other hand makes a beeline for another bartender Adios Mother fucker drink in hand still. "Hi Jeremy, how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing well thanks, I saw you and your friend on YouTube stripping in Waikiki this afternoon. Pretty hot stuff any guy would be lucky to have either of you. What happened to your arm? By the way?"

"Explosion at work, I got thrown back into a door and fell down."

"Ouch that must've hurt. If you're looking for your special friend he's right over there." Jeremy points to a cluster of booths at the far end of the room. Scott's smile widens. Scott thanks Jeremy and leaves in the direction on his intended target.

* * *

A short stocky man with a light tan to his complexion wearing a white and blue short sleeved Henley and black Dickies sits alone with a decent sized Pastrami pizza in front of him. He didn't want to go out tonight, but his co-workers insisted he hadn't been out in a while. His fifteen-year-old son also insisted and maybe even on the hopes of seeing his special friend tonight.

As the man is turning to get up out of the booth and get another cranberry limeade his eyes land on a tall athletic man wearing a charcoal and olive colored short sleeve slim fit Henley t-shirt. His left forearm in a navy-blue cast, with white writing on the cast and smile on his face. Smiling directly at him. As the man with the cast gets closer, he waves with his left arm to the shorter man. His right holding a light blue colored drink.

"Hey Jeff fancy seeing you here." Scott greets with a relaxed smile on his face.

"Hi, hi, Scott." Jeff greets back smiling slowly. Now the two men are standing within feet of each other. "I'm just going to get another drink you can sit down my tables right over there." Jeff points to the table a few feet away.

"No, I'll get it for you here take this." Scott hands Jeff his own drink to take back to the table. "My treat." Before Jeff has any time to protest or decline Scott's turned back around and walking off back to the bar. Jeff walks back to his table Scott's drink in hand and sets it down on the table opposite him, and the barely touched pastrami pizza.

Jeff doesn't have long to make sure he looks okay and his shirts on straight and his hair is okay looking. He checks his phone camera for anything in his teeth, before Scott's walking back over with a cranberry limeade in his hand. He sets it down in front of Jeff and slides into the booth seat opposite him, taking a sip of his own drink.

Jeff's the first to break the ice between the two of them, "I'm surprised to see you here and on a Monday, you usually come in on a Friday or the weekend." Jeff starts.

Scott rubs the back of his neck with his left hand out of habit, forgetting the cast on it and pulls it back down. The plaster of the cast scratching his neck no doubt leaving marks. "Yeah, you could say it's been one of those days."

"I think you and I have very different definitions of 'one of those days' given how different our jobs are."

"You're absolutely right." Scott not wanting to really catalogue or categorize the events of his day from start to finish tries switching topics. "Seen any funny cat videos lately?"

Jeff gets his phone out of his right pants pocket and pulls up YouTube. "You could say I saw a very interesting video today."

Scott gulps visibly, but tries not to show any more apprehension, than he's already feeling. He takes a slice of the pastrami pizza and bites into it. "This is really good pizza." Scott comments once he's swallowed what he's chewing. "You should try it Jeff."

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Jeff says. "Clearly, I'm not enough for you, not really your type." Jeff hits play on the video, and shows it to Scott.

_Shit it's the one of Lane and I kissing, dammit Santiago I thought you'd taken all those down._ Scott thinks.

"Look Jeff it's not what you think, honest we were trying to provoke a reaction out of person of interest, this was the only way."

"By locking lips with your straight partner." Jeff exclaims.

Scott looks around the room at the rest of the bar a few patrons have turned their heads in their direction.

"Listen Jeff, my partner's not straight, he's gay." That's obviously not the right thing to say because Jeff throws his hands up in the air in exasperated way. "No, no wait listen please, Lane's gay, but he's not into me and I'm not into him trust me, it'd be like dating my brother, in more ways than one and that's just not, no way. Please believe me." Scott begs pleading with his big blue hazel eyes, boring into Jeff's cerulean almond shaped ones.

"Oh, really." Jeff says with still too much heat in his tone for Scott's liking. "What about this one huh?" Jeff pulls up another video the thumbnail clearly shows Scott straddling the back of their person of interest.

The universe clearly hates him at this point. Jeff hits play on the video and Scott's own voice comes out of the speakers from the phone.

"I look like a faggot cop to you shit for brains." Scott growls in the man's ear.

The man spits in Scott's face, "Go suck a dick you cock loving ass muncher."

The video is shorter and stops just after the man's response. Jeff stops the next video from playing by hitting cancel. Jeff looks up into Scott's eyes a mixture of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Scott can see how this video looks and how it can be misconstrued.

"Am I just a joke to you an experiment, to see what's it's like? See how the other lives, what a being a faggot is like?" Jeff's words and questions tumble out before he can stop them.

"What? No, never. That guy's reaction to me straddling him was a further reaction to him seeing Lane and I kiss, we had to make it look real to draw him out."

"But...but what he said, what you said." Jeff's getting more emotional every time he speaks the start of tears forming in his eyes.

Scott takes out his phone now and pulls up the full video that he had Jackson save for him and send to him. Before Jackson took down all the videos and still picture collages on the site. Scott hits play on his video and let's it play out the whole three minutes. He stops it when it finishes and looks up at Jeff for his reaction.

"That scumbag deserved and a lot more than what I gave him, but we had an audience Lane had to pull me off, we needed him to interrogate him." Scott tells Jeff, but not going any further into the why.

Jeff regathers himself and wipes the unshed tears from his eyes. "So, all that, that was for show you and Lane aren't doing anything together?"

"No, absolutely not like I said it'd be like dating my brother, both of them are not my type, why'd I date a guy just like me, boring."

Jeff is more visibly relaxed now in the booth, and he takes a sip of his drink. "I'm glad you did what you did."

Scott swallows a lump in his throat that formed out of nowhere. "Me, too I did it for you, for Lane, for Russell, everyone in this bar really. I kind of lost it actually."

Jeff grins now, "I'm kind of glad you did. I wish I could be half the man you are." Jeff looks down at the small pouch belly roll he has. He really needs to start working out.

Scott reaches over across the table and clasps both his hands over Jeff's. "Hey Jeff none of that, I like you for you. Stature and a little pudge and all."

"Really you do, you don't think I look like the Pillsbury dough boy?"

"Far from it babe, in fact I'd like to see a lot more of you, naked and in my bed." Scott says boldly. Jeff licks his suddenly dry lips, and shifts in his seat. "I'm gonna go get a box for that pizza." Scott scoots out of the booth and stands up. "And tell my brother I'm leaving, so he doesn't freak out on me."

"Oh, okay I'll be right here." Jeff replies as he watches Scott leave and man does he hate to see him go, but he loves to watch him leave. That ass in those jeans should be illegal. Jeff opens his messages app on his phone and texts his son, that he won't be home tonight.

Jeff: Won't be home 2night don't wait up

A few minutes later he gets a text back.

Dominic: Kay dad, have fun ;)

Seconds later, another text chimes through Jeff's phone.

Dominic sends an eggplant emoji peach emoji and then another eggplant emoji with water droplet emoji's at the end of it.

Dominic: Gonna get that 'd' dad?

Jeff: DOMINIC VINCE

Now Jeff's no blushing virgin, but getting those kinds of texts from his son is sending chills down his spine. At the texts implications of what his son thinks his dad's special friend is going to do to him.

Jeff: In bed by 11:30 pm at the latest. Good night son.

Dominic: Goodnight dad, luv u heart emoji

Scott's got the box for the pizza, and he sees Steve still at the bar, but he hasn't seen Lane in hours.

"Hey Steve, I'm headed off, just wanted to let you know so you didn't freak out."

Steve drains the last of his what is this his fourth fifth club soda with cranberry juice and belches. "Excuse me." He excuses himself. "Okay, I'm guessing you have a ride?" Steve asks with a knowing look.

"Yes, I do Steve. Don't ask me to text you when I get home huh, I'm not a teenager anymore." Scott says seriously.

Steve laughs, "Am I ever gonna meet this friend of yours, I mean I've never been there when you actually go off with him how do I know he's real huh."

"Oh, haha you're hilarious oh look here he comes." Scott spots Jeff moving through the throng of people up to the bar with a box in his hand a pizza shaped box.

"I got tired of waiting sorry, got the pizza all boxed up you ready to go?" Jeff asks Scott.

"Yep, just saying goodbye to my brother here." If Jeff thought Scott dwarfed him in size then Scott's brother did doubly. Even sitting down, he seemed taller.

"I'm Steve, Steve McGarrett you must be Scott's friend, it's nice to meet you." Steve greets giving the shorter chestnut brown haired man a once over. He's even shorter than Danny by at least two inches and he has a bit of a belly on him. What Scott would call a healthy pudge of fat around his middle. It's not, not attractive. His brother did have a type.

"Commander, it's...it's nice to...to meet you." Jeff stutters out nervously. He'd never been good at meeting his partner's relatives or family or friends of importance. None of them had ever been as important or a big name of the one and only Lt Cmdr. Steve McGarrett head of the Five-0 task force. And know Jeff knows Scott's last name. Scott McGarrett, he likes it.

"Alright Steve enough of the big brother routine, I think you've scared him enough. See this is why I hated telling you about guys I'd met. You do this."

"What...do what I'm allowed to be interested in the guy my baby bro is hooking up with multiple times by my count."

Jeff is standing there absolutely not knowing what to say or do. Scott knows though thankfully. "Okay Steve, seriously enough." Then he reaches out a hand for Steve's keys. "I need a house key, I know you have one of mine. I left my key ring in Lane's Hellcat, and he's left already, with that blond twink I saw him with earlier."

Steve takes off a house key from his key ring and hands it to his brother which Scott pockets, but doesn't take the rest of the key ring. Then it dawns on Jeff belatedly, Scott's been told by his doctor most likely that he can't drive with his arm in a cast. He needs someone to drive him.

It's a good thing Jeff drove himself, in his 2019 forest green Jeep Gladiator, it was part truck part Jeep and he loved it. He'd be driving Scott in it back to his house wherever that was. Now he was getting nervous again. _Breathe Jeff you got this. _Whenever they've hooked up before it was never at either of their houses, always at a hotel, or a make out session at night in the park or on the beach.

"Thanks Steve, love you man see yah." Scott waves and then he's pulling Jeff by his t-shirt sleeve through and out of the bar into the parking lot. Before his brother can say anything else to further embarrass him.

"Guess I'll pay the tab this time." Steve gets out his wallet and calls over Luke the bartender pays his and his brother's tabs and then leaves the bar. Headed for home, to Danny.

The drive from the bar to Scott's house is a long one and it's absolute torture for the both of them. Scott can barely speak aside from giving out directions of left here, right there, keep straight. Whenever they're at a stoplight Jeff eyes Scott's bulge in his jeans. Jeff can't stop thinking about how he wants to wrap his lips around the head and show him a really good time. Twenty-five minutes later Jeff is pulling up to a two-story house in Ewa Beach, the same exact neighborhood where he lives. Huh small world, hard to believe they've been doing this little song and dance two months and neither gave out this information to the other.

* * *

**Scott McGarrett Residence, Ewa Beach Neighborhood, 2213 Hours. Oahu. **

Scott is fumbling with the key in his right pocket as he's trying to get it out and keep kissing Jeff at the same time. God it's been a long time since he's had these lips on his. He finally gets the key Steve gave him out and pushes into lock the tumblers twisting and turning unlocking the door. The two break a part briefly to kick off their shoes at the door. Scott breaks the kiss longer to bend down and align their shoes with the rest of them, and then it back to kissing and pushing Jeff lightly backwards through his front door.

Scott and Jeff standing in the entryway of the former's house listening intently for any noise upstairs, and throughout the house.

Scott pulls back Jeff for minute both their lips red wet and swollen. "I want your mouth on me now." Scott demands his voice huskier with lust.

"Patience my sexy Fed. All in good time. I want to make this good for you." Jeff replies his once light blue eyes darkening with lust.

Still within easy embrace of each other Scott pulls Jeff closer flush to his own body feeling the younger man's erection clear through his pants. Scott's own erection evident through his well-worn dark denim jeans.

"I think we're good." Scott whispers into Jeff's ear, the warm air on Jeff's ear causing a full body shudder. "Let's head upstairs."

"Best words I've heard all night." Jeff winks as he's led up the stairs and they turn left towards the end of the hall. Scott totally bypasses the guest room in his eagerness to get Jeff into somewhere private.

* * *

**Scott McGarrett Residence - Scott's Master bedroom, 2220 Hours. Oahu. **

Jeff turns the tables on Scott once they're both inside the bedroom, locking the door behind him. Jeff turns Scott over on his back slamming it into a little harder than he intended into the wall. Scott winces slightly as he left arm hits the wall behind him.

Jeff rushes to ask if Scott's okay. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt your arm, did I?" A look of pure genuine concern of his face.

"No, no just shocked me, I...I like this dominant side of you, keep it up, baby."

That's all the permission Jeff needs. Jeff grins wickedly. "You remember your safe words tell them to me."

"Stoplight system. Green for good to go, Yellow for slow down take a breather, and Red for full stop immediately."

Jeff starts to pepper kisses along Scott's strong jawline. "Good boy, now back on the bed with you get comfortable."

Scott walks the short distance from the door to his bed a certain sashay to his hips. He climbs on his bed on his hands and knees and toes off his socks once he's on his back. Fluffy pillows cushioning his back.

Jeff's stood back just admiring and appreciating the body the man in front of him. They haven't done anything past making out before in the two months they've been together. That's a tough feat in and of itself. Sometimes clothed sometimes not, in Jeff's case. Scott's never taken his shirt off, ever in front of him.

The first-time Jeff has seen Scott shirtless was today in that video and it was his back mostly and a left side profile. Jeff couldn't see honestly what Scott had to be worried about or ashamed of. His body is kept in tip top shape always.

"So, handsome and good looking, I just want to rip those clothes off you."

"Not this shirt it's my good t-shirt. I like it." Scott jokes in an easy tone.

He watches from his spot on the bed as Jeff starts to take off his clothes. First his pants, leaving him in black boxer briefs. Then he makes a show of taking off his own Henley and Scott wolf whistles appreciatively. Scott can see the fine patch of chest hair across Jeff's chest and he likes it, he's always liked chest hair running his hands through lazily or tugging on it lightly when Jeff allows him.

Soon Jeff's half naked in only his boxer briefs and he's looks divine breathtaking. Scott swallows slowly able to see fully the bulge inside Jeff's briefs.

"Like what you see Scott?" Jeff asks smiling.

"Oh yeah, just wish I could touch you properly." Scott lifts his left arm and thumps it back down on the bed.

"S'okay you'll get me back sometime, tonight's all about you Scott. Now arms above your head and keep them there for me okay."

Scott nods. "I need words Scott." Jeff reminds gently.

"Yes, Chef." Scott raises both of his arms above his head and interlocks his fingers like he knows Jeff wants.

"Good, now lift your hips, off with those painfully tight jeans of yours." Scott lifts his hips into a plank like position and Jeff pulls off Scott's jeans and tugs them off his feet. Discarding them somewhere behind him with his own clothes. Jeff sees the light blue seals on Scott's navy blue boxers and chuckles.

"What, what's so funny?" Scott asks.

"Your boxers they have seals on them." Jeff chuckles.

"Birthday present from Lane, he saw them and just had to get them. Got himself a pair too."

"I like them they're cute."

Scott can't help but move his hand down to his crotch and try and grab himself. Jeff slaps the hand away and then slaps Scott's right thigh. Scott moans lowly, the pain feels good.

"No touching you're mine tonight, let me make you feel good. Now arms up above your head and keep...them...there." Jeff punctuates the last three words with light slaps to Scott's covered thighs.

Jeff moves up Scott's body peppering kisses down the other man's neck and collarbone. He pays special attention to the right side of Scott's neck, kissing and sucking lightly at first and then he goes in harder. Scott's groans in pleasure at the feeling.

"Mmm mine, you're mine Scott." Jeff growls deep in this throat.

"Yours Chef, all yours."

Jeff moves down to the hem of Scott's t-shirt and starts lifting it. Scott's breathing quickens and his nails are sure leaving indents into his palms from his grip. Jeff starts lifting higher past Scott's navel, and he shouts out, "Red, red stop." And his right hand shoots out to push his t-shirt back down.

Jeff immediately stops what he's doing and sits up on his haunches and looks back at Scott worry etched in his eyes. "What, what was it Scott talk to me."

Scott breathes heavily deeply on the verge of hyperventilating. "Shirt, my shirt don't want you to take it off. Don't want you to see. S'not pretty." Scott mumbles.

"Okay easy Scott take a deep breath with me, I don't have to remove your shirt. Your shirt can stay on babe." Jeff lightly caresses Scott's exposed right arm.

Scott takes a shuddering breath. He's going to have to take his shirt off one of these days in front of him. Scars are nothing really, it's like Lane said once the scars we have are proof that we survived, that we made it out the other side. Maybe not completely whole but we made it.

"No. I'm good now. May I take off my shirt?"

Jeff still sitting on his haunches nods his head, "Yes you may."

Scott reaches for the hem of his shirt slowly this time drawing it out. Sucking in a breath as his shirt reaches chest height. He whips it off quickly to avoid seeing Jeff's reaction, throwing his shirt to the side off the bed. Scott's hears a sharp intake of breath from down southwards where Jeff is sitting now directly in between Scott's legs.

"Beautiful...gorgeous...handsome." Jeff remarks in between kisses. He kisses each and every one of Scott's scars he can see on his abdomen and chest. One's even scarily close to his heart. Scott despite himself moans and pants at the sensation of wet open lips kissing over his body. Jeff stops up at Scott's left nipple and sucks it hard.

Scott's bucks his hips involuntarily at the feeling. "Sensitive are we, hmm. What about this one." Jeff repeats the process of sucking and pulling, lightly on the right nipple.

"Nnngh, Jeff please." Scott pants. He's been sensitive all afternoon, and evening. He really wants Jeff to go lower, the slow pace is killing him. Jeff's in charge right now, he knows that.

Jeff has a cheekily dark grin on his face looking at Scott all keyed-up arms haven't moved from their spot above his head. "Please what? And to who?"

"Please, suck my dick. Please Chef?" Scott begs his shorter lover. Jeff contemplates the request even puts his hand to chin like he's thinking really hard.

"Nope, not yet." Jeff reaches through the right leg of Scott's boxers and starts stroking his dick lightly. Barely enough to even get him really going and then stops abruptly. Scott whines and moans at that. "Do you have oils?" Jeff asks out of the blue.

Scott opens his eyes again wait when did had he closed them he wonders, and looks down at Jeff. "Lube's in the bottom drawer to my right."

Now Jeff shakes his head, "No oil, massage oil." Jeff finally asks.

"Bottom left side of the drawer to my right."

Jeff gets out from in between Scott's legs and hops off the bed goes to the indicated drawer and pulls it open. When he sees in there are various anal sex toys and other such items that look as if they haven't been used a while. This gives him ideas for next time and they can start exploring together.

Jeff finds the massage oil he wants in the indicated location and brings the bottle back to the bed. "Roll over on your stomach flat arms out to your side, legs closed." Jeff instructs as he watches Scott reposition himself on his stomach. His face cushioned flat into one of the pillows. Though that isn't the only thing squished, his painfully hard dick is pressed in between the sheets. He's feeling all kinds of pressure down there.

If he could just get a hand underneath himself. "Don't even think about it Scottie."

_Damn so close._ Jeff unscrews the cap of the bottle and squirts a good amount of oil into the palm of his right hand. Then he rubs his hands together until they and the oil get warm. He straddles Scott's legs and leans over his back to start massaging the oil through those strong sinewy shoulders rubbing in an outward position first.

Scott's never been massaged before like ever, so this is a new feeling for him and oh god he doesn't want it to stop. This may be even better than something sexual at this point. Than Jeff runs his oiled-up palms lower into the middle of Scott's back and starts kneading the knots out like he's kneading pie dough. He hears Scott moan aloud.

"That feel good, yeah?" Jeff just gets another series of pleasurable moans and grunts from Scott. Well he must be doing something right then. He never got to do this with other partners, in the past they were all about the sex. Jeff inches lower down slowly as he continues to knead the rub his lover's sides and back. Until he reaches the lower back, he pays special attention there, he knows that's where people carry a lot of tension and stress.

"Oh, right there, yeah. So, feels, m'good." Scott lifts his head a little to speak as his lower back is getting massaged. This feels incredible. Then Jeff moves back up and lightly with open fists taps and chops Scott's shoulder blades going from side to side and up and down.

When he goes down the middle right side of Scott's back in the same motion he hears something like a...what's that sound...like a...no it can't be. Scott is snoring softly in the pillow. He's snoring, into the pillow while Jeff was giving him a massage. Yes, it's meant to be relaxing but damn.

"Scott? You still with me, babe?" No answer, just the feeling of the rise and fall of the other man's chest. "Huh, well damn I didn't know I was that good." Jeff sounds amused. He is this has never happened before. This is a true testament to how tired Scott must really be if he falls asleep before Jeff can even get to the really good part.

Jeff swings his right leg back off Scott to get off the bed. He stands up just looking at his sleeping partner. Yeah, yeah this is definitely more than just a simple hook up. A hook up does not end in a massage with no sexual gratification on either side at all. It has been for Jeff for a few weeks now. He hopes Scott feels the same.

Jeff pads quietly into the adjoining bathroom and gets a warm cloth and dry towel to wipe off the massage oil. He comes back thankfully to see Scott's still on his stomach and gets to work wiping him down. Yep Scott's well and truly asleep, as he doesn't stir not once when Jeff is wiping off the oil. Jeff goes back to the bathroom with the washcloth and towel hanging them up, then comes back into the bedroom. He briefly looks at their clothes on the floor and debates picking them up, but decides they can wait til morning.

Jeff with hands on his hips, decides how he's going to move Scott from his position on top of the covers to under them. He looks so peaceful he'd hate to accidentally wake him. He figures it out a few minutes later and Scott is now still on his stomach but under the covers. Left arm curled around the top of his head. Jeff gets into the side of the bed closest to the door and bathroom, and wraps his much shorter frame as best he can around the expanse that is his lover, spooning him. The two, fall asleep just like that in each other's arms, safe, warm, and content.

* * *

TBC...

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.

Till next time folks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** Gay themes, Strong language throughout, blood, depiction of gunshot wounds, violence, self-inflicted injuries, references to brutal beatings, murder. Heed these warnings please take care.

If I missed any other warnings you think should have been in here please PM, so I have a reference for the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or it's characters. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

Well it's three days later than I anticipated uploading, sorry about that everyone, here's Chapter 7 for you.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**0502 Hours, 18 June 2019, Scott McGarrett Residence - Scott's Master bedroom. **

Scott's just had the best wet dream ever, hot wet lips on his dick sucking like a pro. He almost doesn't want to get up, but he has to he's got to go for his swim. But oh this dream feels good. He cracks his left eye open to hazard a glance at the clock on Brooke's nightstand, 05:02 AM. He groans, it's too early, his groan tapers off into a moan. A moan this can't be a wet dream. He looks down briefly and he sees the top of the mop of chestnut brown hair.

He can almost feel the smile around his dick. Jeff looks up at Scott at his sleep mussed hair, his glazed over eyes, he has to say he looks even sexier just waking up. Jeff licks one last strip up the underside of Scott's dick before popping off, with a wet audible pop.

His lips wet with saliva and precum. "Morning sleepyhead, I was wondering when you'd get up. What I was going to have to do."

"Mmm, I should fall asleep with you more often if this how you wake me up." Scott murmurs. Jeff crawls back up to the side of the bed he was sleeping on, and leans back into the pillows.

Jeff looks over into Scott's eyes still a bit crusty with sleep. "Are you implying there'll be a next time Mr. McGarrett." Jeff states with a lopsided grin.

"Maybe so, I quite enjoyed myself last night...Mr."

"Taylor my last name is Taylor, though you probably could have figured that out being a Fed, just thought I'd return the gesture."

"How did you?" Scott starts.

"Your brother Steve, yesterday introduced himself as Steve McGarrett remember."

Scott laughs, "Oh yeah he did didn't he guess I had other things on my mind at the time."

"Mmhmm I bet you did." Jeff leans over and pecks Scott on his cheek before pulling away and getting up from the bed to head to the bathroom.

Scott leans over to his nightstand to check his phone for messages, and he sees Jeff's phone open to his messages. He picks up the phone and looks at them in curiosity suddenly wishing he hadn't he sees a text from a man named Dominic,

Dominic: Delivery here you on your way?

Jeff had texted back, omw, for on my way.

That was at 0400 this morning an hour ago. Was Jeff stepping out on him, was he seeing someone else. And after some of the things that he'd told Jeff. He knows they hadn't exactly labeled what they were or what they were doing, but it still hurt. No Scott feels beyond hurt.

He's about to throw the phone down, when he sees another text from this Dominic guy.

Dominic: You btr not b L8 opening the bakery dad ;) ;)

Scott's eyes are fixated not on the text itself but at one word dad. And the way Dominic is texting there's no way Jeff's in a Dom/Sub relationship outside of the bedroom with another man. Who he allows to call him Dad. Most Doms like being called Daddy, not Dad. They prefer Daddy or Master or Sir.

The rest of the text is totally read like it's written by a teenager, a young one at that, maybe 14 or 15. He's seen enough of Wyatt and David's texts to know how they text. The realization sinks in Jeff has a son, a teenaged son and he never told Scott. In the two months they've been doing whatever it is they are doing he never not once mentioned a son.

Scott hears the toilet flush, and than the sink turn on and off again. Scott quickly puts the phone back where he found it, and rolls over just in time. Jeff steps back out into the bedroom in his boxer briefs.

Scott looks over at Jeff as he walks back to the bed and lays down next to him. "Did you just brush your teeth? After having your mouth around my dick?"

"Yes, not because of you I had gross morning breath which I hate, and mixed with precum is like even grosser."

Scott shakes his head not believing what he's hearing. "You had your mouth sucking on my dick leaking precum, and you go brush your teeth after." Scott sounds amused as he says this.

Jeff feels a shiver run down his spine. "Yes, I did does that bother you?"

"No, just one more part about you to love I'm learning more and more time we're together." Scott replies easily. He leans over and cups Jeff's chin to pull him into a quick chaste kiss.

"Did you just say the 'L' word, that you, you know love me?" Jeff asks.

Scott smiles a genuine caring smile, even for this unholy hour of the morning, "In a way I did, and I do you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Uh huh, now where were we?" Jeff moves back down south throwing the covers back exposing Scott's erect cock.

Well okay we really gonna do this alright. Questions can wait. Dick sucking now yes please. The lizard part of his brain is saying, the part that only thinks about sex and pleasure.

Jeff and Scott spend the next hour and a half exploring each others body's. Licking, sucking, nibbling, even biting a nipple or an earlobe here and there. Neither objects to the biting, this time Scott kisses along Jeff's neck and collarbone and leaves a matching hickey on the right side of Jeff's neck. A few minutes later he does it again and pulls back his mouth admiring the darker red mark.

"Now we match." Scott remarks as he flops back down on the right side of the bed and he has a faint inkling that it feels wrong. Wrong to be on Brooke's side of the bed doing what they were doing. He doesn't tell Jeff that, that he has a side, that he exclusively sleeps on.

The two men are just lying on their backs enjoying the blissful peace of the early morning hour by themselves. They both fall asleep again shortly, not waking until there's a loud disruptive bang on Scott's bedroom door.

"Dad! It's 6:41 if you don't get up now you'll be late for work." Cooper yells through his dad's door. All his boys know to knock before coming in if they do decide to now. An eyeful of their dad once is good enough for all of them for a lifetime.

Scott's groans, now he really doesn't want to get up can't he just skip today and stay in bed forever. He's perfectly content where he is.

"Be down in five." Scott yells back through the door. He waits until he hears Cooper's footsteps walking away. Before he turns back to Jeff. "I just gave us five more minutes." Scott trances his fingers up and along through Jeff's chest hair.

Jeff sits up in the bed and swings legs over the right side of the bed, turning back to Scott. "He's right you know you have to be a work by 7:30." Jeff shamelessly gets up from the bed completely buck ass naked.

"Really, your ass should be the illegal one." Scott claims leaning over the bed to get a better look. Jeff leans down to pick up his boxer briefs from the floor. "Oh now for sure, I'll have to arrest you sir." Jeff pulls his underwear back over his hips. "Ah boo. Take'em off again."

Jeff turns back to face his sinful handsome bed partner. "No can do, your five minutes are up." Jeff says.

"Spoilsport." Scott whines but gets up anyway and heads to chest of drawers and pulls out a fresh pair of boxers. These one's yellow with pineapples on them. He hits the head really quick to piss and brush his teeth and then is walking back through the door.

Scott walks back over to his drawers and pulls out a t-shirt that Brooke bought for him on accident it's a size too big for Scott himself. Though just the right size for Jeff. He hands it out for Jeff to take he does so smiling gratefully. Being shirtless is one thing in the bedroom, but outside of the bedroom in his...in Scott's house with his kids downstairs is another thing.

Deemed appropriately dressed the two head downstairs to the glorious smell of coffee and is that real bacon Scott can smell.

* * *

**0646 Hours, 18 June 2019, Scott McGarrett Residence - Kitchen. **

As the two men approach the opening of the kitchen they hear five distinct teenage voices. _Oh thank god, Brooke hadn't come home early. Scott breathes a sigh of relief. That is one conversation I do NOT want to have with her right now. _

"Morning Dad, Morning Mr. Taylor." Jake greets as he turns and takes another waffle off the iron with his bare hands. "Shit ow, that smarts."

"Good Morning Jake." Scott greets slowly perplexed at his sons' actions. He looks over at Wyatt and David who aren't for once fighting over who gets the last glass of OJ. Cooper's plating up fruit salad from a bowl onto seven plates, and Tristan's over by the coffee pot pouring two cups of coffee.

"Good Morning, Jake." Jeff greets awkwardly.

"You want waffles?" Jake asks directing the question to his dad and his 'guest'.

"Sure." Both Scott and Jeff answer standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Coffee? Just the way you like it dad." Tristan hands his dad a steaming cup of coffee. Tristan looks at the shorter man next to his dad motioning to the other cup. "This one's for you if you want it. I didn't know how you like it and I didn't want to guess."

"Oh, thank you that's nice of you..."

"Tristan, my names Tristan."

"Tristan, thank you." Jeff sets about making his coffee just the way he likes it. Cream with extra sugar and a dash of cinnamon.

The kids all work seamlessly around the two dumbfounded adults, who are told to sit at the table while they finish preparing breakfast.

Scott leans over next to Jeff and whispers. "This feels strange. Like I've stepped into a parallel dimension." It's nearing 0700 and his sons are never up before 0900 on a weekend, much less on a weekday during the summer. More like 1100 or 1200 during the summer, they were teenagers after all. Tristan's the only one up before 9 a.m. regularly during the summer even on weekends.

He swims laps in their pool out back and then comes in making himself breakfast and drinking the protein smoothie his dad always leaves for him after his swim.

"Who are you guys and what have you done with my sons. You've got to be robots or something."

"Dad!" Cooper exclaims coming to sit down at the table as his brothers sit down with him as well.

"What it's a valid question you and your brothers are usually zombies this early in the morning, and your mom has to practically drag you out of bed to do things."

Jake, Tristan, Wyatt and David all sit around the table when everything's plated. "Well Dad if you have to know we all just wanted to do something nice for you. After the day you had yesterday we thought a nice full breakfast would do you good." Jake replies as he stabs a piece of pineapple in his fruit bowl.

"Well I for one find that very nice don't you Scott?" Jeff nudges Scott lightly.

"I do, yeah thanks guys." Scott gets up from the table walks over to a cupboard that has his medicine in it and takes out three pill bottles and takes one from each. He brings them back to the table. He puts all three in his mouth and downs them with his coffee. Than he starts eating, his waffles and bacon.

Jeff takes cues from the boys around the table and starts eating as well. Not commenting on the pill taking the boys don't seem worried. This must be a normal occurrence. The table fills with amiable chatter after that.

"So how'd you boys know Jeff was here?" Scott asks after a while.

"We heard him come in around 0430, he walked past the guest room and our rooms and straight to yours." Jake replies like it's the simplest thing ever.

Scott turns a confused look on Jeff. "How'd you get in?"

Before Jeff could answer for himself, David answers for him. "He used the key under the flower pot dad, duh."

Jeff looks sheepish. "I..I watched you set the alarm last night and I didn't want to, I don't know break, a window or call you to let me in. You looked like you needed your sleep. After a bit of searching I found the key and let myself back in."

"How did I not hear your Jeep?" Scott asks stupefied to no one in particular.

"Guess you were really tired Dad. Jeff here must have really worn you out." David says with a straight face.

Jeff immediately blushes and goes beet red. Scott is a stammering spluttering mess. "David Benjamin McGarrett. What happens behind closed bedroom doors is none of your business, young man." Scott scolds his son.

David looks down at his half eaten waffle. "Well?" Scott asks.

"Sorry Dad. Sorry Mr. Taylor that was inappropriate of me." David looks up shaggy brown hair falling off one eye slightly. The sides being shaved.

"I appreciate the apology David." Jeff answers. "Your dad and I didn't do anything though, all I did I was give him a nice back massage and then he falls asleep on me." Jeff turns it back around on Scott playfully trying to get a smile out of him.

"You would too with those...uhm masseur hands of yours." Scott replies recovering quickly. "I swear if the whole master baker thing didn't pan out you could have been one helluva massage therapist."

"I actually was at one point, for a little while anyway went to school for it and everything, had my own parlor too." Jeff informs the table.

"What happened with that?" Scott asks curiously.

"My then fiancée, found out I was only taking male clientele. Nothing ever happened with them though. I wanted to give them a safe place to be able to get a massage, as a regular parlor wouldn't take them or didn't like it when their clientele got boners while on their massage tables."

"So you went to school and opened up your own parlor." Tristan states. "You're an activist aren't you."

"I am in a way yes you could say that. I just want to be all inclusive. Everybody deserves the right to engage in normal everyday activities."

"So how'd you get into baking then?" David asks now.

Jeff has a fond wistful expression on his face as if remembering a long lost memory, "My dad he owned and ran the family business, Paradise Cakes and Creations in San Francisco. You could say it's in my blood just like being in the Navy and being a cop in a way is your dad's."

Scott gets a lighthearted smirk on his face. Not missing the fact that Jeff had said ran and owned the family business not owns and runs the family business. "That's special agent to you Mr. Taylor." Scott playfully pokes at Jeff's left side finding a ticklish spot near his ribs.

"Okay that's our cue to leave." Jake says getting up from his seat collecting his plate as he does so. "Come on Coop, we want to get in that surf session before work."

"Right behind you Jakey boy." Cooper, at seventeen years old had filled out quite nicely from playing football the past three years in high school. Cooper hops up from his seat plate and bowl in hand and leave them in the sink to rush after his brother. "I call driving." Cooper is heard shouting from the front room. Scott is allowing his boys to drive his Mustang to the beach and to work later.

Now Tristan is getting up, with his dishes as well looking over at his dad, Jeff, and two younger brothers. "I should get going too, Chad's going to be picking me up soon."

"Picking you up where are you two going?" Scott asks.

Tristan puts his dishes in the sink rinsing them, he turns back to his dad, "Chad and I are going hiking up Koko Crater Trail. It's one of the ones I've wanted to show Chad for a while now."

Scott looks directly into his oldest son's eyes. "Tristan you know I don't like you going hiking up steep trails by yourself." Scott cautions.

"Dad, I won't be by myself, Chad'll be with me, and a bunch of people hike that trail daily. I'm all packed, with a backpack of essentials, and we'll have plenty of water."

Scott considers this for a minute than agrees. "Okay, make sure you have your phones and they're all charged up, and..."

"I know Dad." Tristan says from the entrance of the kitchen.

"I was just going to say be careful, have fun, and take some pictures for me." Scott smiles at his son.

"Okay dad, we will." Tristan turns back to his dad still sitting at the kitchen table. "Try and take it easy today yeah, remember to take your meds and eat at regular times."

Now it's Scott's turn to answer, " I know Tristan, I've got it covered. Go get your stuff." Tristan walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room to get ready.

Now it's just Scott, his two youngest and Jeff in the kitchen all with empty plates and bowls. Both boys get up from the table, and start collecting the empty dishes. "We'll get the dishes dad, you're already going to be late, if Mr. Sullivan doesn't get here in the next five minutes, but no need to make yourself more late." David tells his dad and shoes him and Jeff out of the kitchen.

"Right, yeah." Scott says slowly and heads back upstairs with Jeff to shower and get ready for the day.

Once upstairs both Scott and Jeff strip of their underwear and t-shirt in Jeff's case, and hop in the shower together. Scott claims it'll be faster if they both just take a shower together, and that's exactly what they do. Just shower, wash rinse lather repeat. No lingering touches or kisses strictly business. They both had to get to work after all.

Six minutes in total later, both men are out of the shower toweled off and moving seamlessly between each other around the bathroom. Towel wrapped around their waists doing their hair and brushing their teeth again.

Jeff picks up his clothes from last night where he thrown them, and starts pulling them back on. Jeff's about to throw on his Henley from yesterday when Scott stops him. Holding out the baby blue colored t-shirt to Jeff. "Take it, keep it, wear it, it's yours now."

"Thanks at least now I won't look totally debauched and ravished when I go home later." Jeff jokes.

"Yeah, that'd be embarrassing wouldn't it." Scott says trying to bait Jeff. Jeff doesn't take the bait. Oh well he'll get answers out of Jeff later.

Right now if he doesn't really get a move on he'll get an earful from Lane. Even though he's the one who is supposed to be picking him up. He checks his phone and nope zero texts from Lane. He's officially late it's 0734 hours. For the first time in nine years as an NCIS agent he's going to be late to work. Forget Lane giving him an earful he's going to give a taste of his own medicine.

He shucks his towel shamelessly in front of now clothed Jeff and pulls on boxers, a pair of coyote tan 5.11 cargo pants. He spends a few minutes in his walk in closet figuring out what shirt to wear before he decides on a short sleeve charcoal polo shirt. He shimmies his feet into his trusty combat boots and is about to walk out the bedroom when Jeff pulls him back by his shirt collar.

"Here let me help you." Jeff offers and buttons one of the buttons on the polo shirt leaving the first two unbuttoned. Jeff than proceeds to untie and properly tie Scott's boots. "There you go handsome, all set."

"Thanks Jeff. Hey I hate to ask, but do you mind driving me to Lane's? I promise it's not out of the way."

"Of course I'll drive you. Can't leave you stranded here." Jeff reaches up and slings an arm around Scott's shoulder leading him out of the bedroom.

Scott heads downstairs with Jeff, says goodbye to his boys and reminds Wyatt that he can't go in the pool or any body of water with his cast. No matter how much he wants to.

"I know dad thanks for reminding me." Wyatt sulks crossing his arms.

Scott's waves his own left arm cast, "Hey, I'm in the same boat bud, it's only six weeks. It'll fly by."

"Yeah but you only got like three weeks left with yours." Wyatt grumbles. Even though Scott had been recasted yesterday, there weren't any further brakes from the fall yesterday, thank God. So there isn't any additional time he has to spend in the cast. Just three more weeks and he's home free.

Scott turns to Wyatt's older twin, David. "Make sure he doesn't get into anything. I'm giving you permission to have four friends over that's it. Play video games, eat junk food, chill out. Your mom'll be back at noon, so don't make too big of a mess yeah."

"Awesome dad thanks. Come on Wyatt let's go call up our friends." David cheers and he and Wyatt run upstairs to their room.

Scott watches them go before grabbing his wallet, and badge, still on the chain from yesterday, and holstering his primary sidearm to his right hip holster. His back up to his left thigh holster.

"Alright Jeff I'm good to go now." Scott gives himself a once over and pats his pocket for his house key Steve gave him. He's got everything he needs, wallet, badge, gun, meds in his left cargo pocket. "Let's hit the road."

The two men leave Scott's house locking it up and getting into Jeff's Jeep, and driving away from the house.

* * *

**Across the street from Scott McGarrett's House**

"Sir McGarrett's just left his house with the same man he left the bar with last night."

"Keep eyes on them, follow them, than when the man leaves, follow him find out where he goes. Who is he to Agent McGarrett?"

"It looks like the man could be in a relationship with Scott McGarrett sir."

"Relationship hmm? This changes things, follow the man I want to know everything there is to know about him. How important is he to Agent McGarrett?"

"Understood sir. I've already got tails on the oldest McGarrett boy, the middle two, and another pair will sit on the house to watch the younger ones."

"Excellent. Everything's going to plan. And what of Detective Williams and his children?"

"Being followed at sizeable distance to prevent detection as per your orders. The Detective has brought his children with him to Five-0 Headquarters."

"This complicates things, it'll be harder to get what we want this way. But I'll get what I want, I always do."

"Yes, the syndicate always gets it's players on the board eventually."

"I want regular updates of any major movements understood."

"Of course sir." The man hangs up his phone and looks at his partner. "Let's go we can't let Agent McGarrett get too far."

* * *

**0750 Hours, 18 June 2019, Lane Sullivan Residence, Ewa Beach Neighborhood. **

Jeff parks his Jeep and shut off the ignition and Scott's already out of the Jeep before Jeff can open his door. Jeff clicks the key fob to lock his Jeep and than walks hurriedly up the drive of the two story house in front of him.

Scott notices Lane's SUV and his Dodge Challenger still parked in the drive with his truck keys held hostage. He's tempted to break the glass, but he didn't want to get arrested on this fine Tuesday morning for breaking into his partner's car.

Scott walks up to the front door, Jeff by his side, and starts banging on the door. "Lane! You in there buddy? I promise I won't be beat you up too bad." Scott yells through the front door. Jeff looks at Scott and his face is unreadable he can't tell if he's serious about being up his work partner or not.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Jeff suggests.

"No, I doubt it. It's almost 0800, he's a very punctual person and there's only a handful of things that would keep him away from work. His kids, and they aren't even on the island right now, me, and I'm standing right here healthy as a horse, and him being sick, and I know he's not sick. Otherwise I'd be sick, too the amount of time we spend around each other."

"Maybe he's hurt and he can't come to the door."

That did cross Scott's mind what with everything went down yesterday at the hospital. Still they've got emergency codes of their own in place is something like that happens, He hadn't got any of those messages.

"Alright Sullivan, you brought this on yourself man." Scott shouts, as he leans down steps off the ALOHA, door mat and gets the key from under it. Using it to unlock the door. Once inside he pockets the key in his left pocket and ushers Jeff in too before shutting the door.

The house is quiet. Scott does a quick check of the downstairs and outside in the backyard before deeming it safe. "I'll just stay down here and you can go get your partner." Jeff tells Scott as he goes over and sits in one of the armchairs.

Scott nods and heads upstairs straight to Lane's room. He doesn't even bother knocking he just waltzes straight into the room.

Scott walks up to the end of the bed and sees two tufts of hair sticking out from the covers. One with black hair and the other blond. _You dog you I told you you'd have fun, wait I'm supposed to be mad at you_ Scott tells himself.

He creeps up to the end of the bed and pulls back the comforter and sheets, much to the two occupants surprise. And to the horror of Scott.

"Yo hey what the hell man." Black haired twink exclaims.

"Ah hell goddammit Lane!" Scott exclaims covering his eyes with his right arm. He throws the sheet back up towards Lane. He waits a few seconds. "You decent now?" He asks.

"Yes now thanks for that rude awakening." Lane remarks sarcastically.

Scott lowers his arm slowly and indeed Lane and his bed mate are sitting upright in bed sheets covering their lower half. "You have underwear on?" Scott asks directing the question to the young man to Lane's left.

The man hurriedly nods. "Good get your clothes on and get out of here."

"Hey bro, what the hell." Lane throws back at Scott.

"We're very very late for a very important date Sullivan. A little something called ``work."

"Shit." Lane swears. He looks at the young man who's now dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt buttons all mismatched and uneven. "You got to go, pal." Lane reaches over to one of his nightstands and grabs his wallet. "Here's money for an Uber, skedaddle you and me never happened got it?" Lane asks in full serious Agent mode now.

The man nods again, "Yeah yeah totally whatever." The man practically runs out the room. Lane hears the front door slam and than he finally gets up out of bed. With boxers on thankfully.

Scott's still standing at the foot of the bed. "I'll go start the coffee you shower, and get dressed, wikiwiki."

Lane nods his head and heads into his bathroom, Scott already on his way downstairs. "I just saw a guy ran outta here like the devil was on his ass, that your doing huh?" Jeff asks standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm gonna start coffee for Lane while he's in the shower you want another cup?" Scott asks.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got to get going open up the bakery, start the ovens, and baking goodies." Jeff answers getting his keys out of his pocket.

Scott walks the short distance to Jeff and closes the gap with a kiss. "Sounds delicious."

"Mmhm." Jeff murmurs into the kiss and then pulls back. "You've still got a hickey on your neck."

"Yep and so do you worried anyone's gonna say anything?"

"No, not really my employees are pretty chill. I've really got to go now Scott." Jeff looks back between Scott and the door.

"Right, right sorry go on I don't want to keep you from your goodies." Scott smirks, and Jeff just shakes his head as he gives one last air kiss and heads out the door.

Scott heads into Lane's kitchen, and starts the coffee pot. While that's brewing he takes out his phone and texts Tristan knowing that Chad'll be driving since it's his car.

Scott (Pops): Have u made it to trail park yet?

\- 08:10 AM

Tristan: No dad we'll be there in twenty. Stop worryin' dad. I'm fine.

\- 08:12 AM

Scott (Pops): S'my job to worry I'm your dad.

\- 08:12 AM

Tristan: I know luv u dad, have a good day.

\- 08:14 AM

Scott (Pops): Luv u too TJ g2g

\- 8:15 AM

Scott exits the text from Tristan and opens up a brand new one to Jeff.

Scott: I had a g8 time last night, and this morning ;)

-8:15 AM

Scott: I'd like to see you again 2night say dinner my place 2000 hours (8:00 pm.)

-8:16 AM

Scott: Bring dessert :)

\- 8:17 AM

Scott's phone finally dings three minutes later with a text from Jeff. It's an automated reply text.

Jeff: I'm driving with the Do Not Disturb While Driving turned on. I'll see your message when I get to where I'm going.

(I'm not receiving notifications. If this is urgent, reply "urgent" to send a notification through with your original message.)

\- 8:20 AM

Scott frowns down at his phone and for a second considers replying "urgent", but decides not to.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Lane's chipper voice rings out and brings Scott out of his reverie.

"S'nothing man." Scott shoves his phone back in his back pocket.

Lane puts his coffee in a travel mug, and catches two protein bars that Scott lobs at him as they exit the kitchen. Lane grabs his keys from the end table by the door along with his gun, badge, and he pockets his wallet in the back pocket of his cargo pants. The two partners head out the door, not even noticing the gray sedan than pulls out from behind another car on the street following them.

* * *

**0835 Hours, 18 June 2019, Ala Moana Shopping Center - Outside Paradise Cakes and Creations. **

The Ala Moana shopping center is one of the largest outdoor shopping malls in the country. It's absolutely heaving with people and it's not even officially opened for business today yet. The shopping center doesn't open until 9:30 AM.

"These pastries better be damn good. I'm starving." Lane complains as the two federal agents stand outside the bakery and cafe. It's even got a few tables and chairs set up outside for little outdoor seating space.

"Quit your whining, it wasn't that far out of the way." Scott tells Lane a grin on his face.

"Says you, you didn't have to drive and than find a goddamn parking spot in the mess that is the parking lot out there." Lane grouses. "Oh look they're not even open yet, why are we here?"

"I told you I'd buy you breakfast and that's what I'm doing now quiet."

* * *

**0835 Hours, 18 June 2019, Ala Moana Shopping Center - Inside Paradise Cakes and Creations. **

After making a quick pit stop back home to change his clothes, and shoes and dab on some cologne, and pick up his son Dominic Jeff heads straight for the bakery. He likes to get here at least an hour early so he can set up the display cases and start ovens and other such things.

His only help in the mornings is his son Dominic he's worked here every summer since he was fourteen. His other employees don't come into until 11, the other bakers, decorators, and cashiers. Right now, Jeff's in the back taking out a rack of peanut macadamia nut cookies.

Dominic is up front making sure the coffee machines and juice machines are up and running. His messy windswept short chestnut brown hair is under a sky blue Paradise Cakes and Creations ball cap. His uniform a sky blue Paradise Cakes and Creations t-shirt with black cargo shorts.

He's fifteen and still has his boyish good looks and his dad says that that's what brings in all the girls. They love flirting with him even though he's gay, but they don't know that. Dominic is now checking the cash register when he sees two hot hunky men walking along the store front and stop outside it looks like they're arguing. Or it looks like one the blond is complaining and the other dark brown haired guy is trying to appease the man.

Dominic can only see the blond man fully and sees the silver chain with the gold badge hanging down from it. _Oh my gosh the hot feds from YouTube, and the instagram account are outside the shop. _

Dominic casually vaults over the countertop between the display cases and stands up checking himself out in one of the display cases. Before he casually strolls over to the door to let the two very handsome federal agents in.

"Oh look someone's coming to let us in. See I told you we'd get in." Scott looks back over his shoulder at Lane.

"You didn't say anything Scott."

Scott just hums and bounces on the balls of his feet as he watches a young lanky teen in cargo shorts and messy brown hair walk to the door.

Dominic opens the door just enough to lean out of it. "Good Morning, gentlemen you know we're not technically open yet, but I think I can make an exception for two hot federal agents."

Lane blushes openly and Scott just smiles as young teen lets them both in than shuts and locks the door again.

Jeff from the back room hears the telltale chime of the bell above the door, signalling the door had been opened. Dominic knows he's not supposed to let anyone in unless they're open. It's 8:40 A.M. as seen on the clock above the ovens.

Jeff hears his son say 'make an exception for two hot federal agents' and Jeff gets all giddy inside, than he freaks out._ Scott's here, here in my bakery, and my son's out front talking to him. Oh my god. _

Okay internal freak out over, Jeff realizes Scott probably doesn't know who he's talking to. Which is good. It's summer he did put up a hiring sign back in May. Then again there's no way Scott'll not be able to see the resemblance. He's got to get out there before Dominic says something.

From the front of the bakery, Dominic hears his dad stumbling about before he comes out from the back room. He's standing at the entrance of the back looking over at his son. Jeff's covered in flour and there's cake batter on his left cheek dripping down his neck over the hickey. As well as some sort of questionable substance on his chef jacket and apron. He looks a right mess.

Jeff tries to straighten up and not look like he's out of breath. Scott sees Jeff before Jeff sees him, and he's covered in flour and other such baking ingredients. Scott watches Jeff walks up to the counter and stand next to his son.

"Good Morning Agents, what can I do for you this morning?"

Lane speaks up, "Hi, we know your not technically open, but my friend here swears by your pastries and other baked goods, and just insisted we come here."

"Did he now...well Agent your friend would be right our pastries and other treats have been described by some customers as orgasmic and heavenly."

Scott makes a show of leaning over the counter slightly to read the name embroidered into Jeff's chef's jacket. He was pleasantly surprised at the name he reads off. "Well, Jeffrey. This is actually my first time coming in here, I walk by here all the time with kids. What do you recommend? What's good for feeding hungry people?"

Jeff tilts his head to side in thought, like a little curious puppy, "Everything out in the displays are really good. And we make good fresh daily breakfast sandwiches."

"Great we'll take everything you've got." Scott says seriously.

"Ahem." Lane taps his foot on the floor arms crossed.

"Oh, right and, a...well what do you want?" Scott turns slightly Lane to ask him. "We may spend endless hours together, but I'm not a mind reader."

"May I have a sausage, egg and cheese breakfast croissant sandwiches. Please." Lane orders.

Jeff's still shell shocked, did Scott really ask to buy everything in the display cases right now. It was two cases three shelves filled. That'd never happened before.

"Okay, I can get that started for you right now sir." Dominic says. Then he turns to his dad. "Dad umm are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I am Dominic, just we've never had someone come in and order like that before. Are you serious do you want everything?"

"Dead serious, we're kind of late work and we need a peace offering with our boss and co-workers." Scott admits.

"Oh, well than I'll go grab the boxes from the back and get everything boxed up for you. And maybe put a little something extra in. free of charge for all first time customers, but also you're a veteran aren't you?" Jeff asks.

"Uh yeah, I am, we are." Scott points between himself and Lane.

"Thank you for your service gentlemen."

"Just doing are duty." Lane replies. "What do we owe you for everything."

"Oh it's on the house." Jeff says.

"No, no we can't do that, I'm sure you'll have to spend extra time making up everything again, which means closing for another hour." Scott surmising. "We're, I'm paying." Scott insists.

"Alright if you insist, at least let Dominic here help you deliver everything to your workplace then. It's the least _I _can do."

"Fair's fair I guess."

Twenty minutes later Jeff's got everything all boxed up for his two newest customers. Before he lets his son go with Lane and Scott he asks, "Where do you work and where'll you be taking him?"

"We work at NCIS, at Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickam." Lane supplies. Lane 's phone rings, it's Kali. "Excuse me a minute." Lane steps off to the side by some tables to answer his call.

"**Kali hey what's up?" **

"**Please don't what's up, me brah, where are you two? Jackson and I can't cover for you forever." **Lane hears Jackson in background. "Boss says and this him speaking, you knuckleheads better have a damn good excuse for being this mother fucking late."

"**I don't know if it's that good of an excuse, but we'll be at the office in twenty." **

"**We're all at Five-0 headquarters." Kali reminds her more senior team member. **

"**Right, I know that don't worry on a scale of 1 to nuclear explosion how po'ed does Detective Williams look." **

**z'Honestly he's not even focused on the fact that you two aren't here. Here's brought Grace and Charlie here you know after yesterday." **

"**Okay got it. What about Commander McGarrett." **

"**Trying to calm down the Detective, but he's called Scott several times in the last two hours and he hasn't picked up." **

"**He's perfectly fine, in fact I can assure you he's better than fine." **

"Well you two won't be if you don't get your asses here in the next twenty minutes." Lane hears Perry yell in the background.

**Just get here please Agent Sullivan."**

"**Will do Agent Lahele see you soon." **Lane hangs up and turns back to Scott. "We are so royally screwed."

"Don't worry so much Lane I've got a secret weapon of dealing with upset people. Trust me." Scott than turns back to Jeff. "Thank you again for your hospitality, Jeffrey and we'll return your son safe and sound once he's helped us deliver. Just a heads up it maybe in an HPD cruiser."

"Of course anything to help out such fine law enforcement agents like yourselves. Have a good day, Dominic behave please."

"Of course I will I'm on the clock I want my paycheck." Dominic smirks as he gathers up three white boxes with baked goods in them.

Scott when Lane and Dominic aren't looking mouths an 'I love you' and thank you to Jeff. Than the tro are out the door. The three almost run into two male tourists headed their way, if Scott hadn't called them out.

"Hey lolos watch it! Look where you're going!"

The two tourists in sunglasses, black nike hats, and white 'I heart O'ahu' t-shirts apologize before heading to the door of Paradise Cakes and Creations.

* * *

**0855 Hours, 18 June 2019, Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters, Honolulu.**

Lane and Scott flash their badges at security and Dominic gets his very own visitors pass, and three are in the elevator heading up to the Five-0 offices. The elevator dings and the trio steps out of the elevator.

"Whoa you guys work with Five-0, epic. Awesomesauce my friends'll never believe this" Dominic exclaims as Scott turns his back to shoulder his way through the main glass doors since he's only carrying a small personalized creations white box. There was a sticky note on top that Scott quickly read, and then took off the box and pocketed.

"Yeah we do work with them from time to time." Scott tells Dominic and he's already liking the kid. And wondering why the hell Jeff never told him about Dominic. He can't think of that or Jeff right now. Now it's like a switch is flipped and he's in full on Agent McGarrett mode.

"We come bearing goodies and treats and apologizes for our tardiness." Scott exclaims making a grand gesture to the whole room with Lane and Dominic behind him with three boxes each filled with assorted cakes, muffins, and pastries.

Lane and Dominic walk over and around the large group to one of the fold out tables and chairs and put the boxes on the table. "These are all for you, made courtesy of my dad Master Baker Jeffrey Taylor at the Paradise Cakes and Creations Bakery and Cafe." Dominic tells all the present adults.

"It's was Agent McGarrett's idea." Lane tells his boss, Agent Perry. "I overslept, which forced Agent McGarrett to get a ride from his son Tristan, and than pick me up." Lane explains.

"Well I forgive them, these muffins are incredible." Evan makes an almost obscene nose as he bites and chews his raspberry mocha muffin.

Tani walks over and takes a muffin herself, and bites into it. "Oh my god, he's right you've got to try these." Tani hands Junior a muffin, and he takes it.

Soon everyone is taking a sweet treat for themselves. All except Steve. He doesn't do sweets, he's even more of a health nut than half of the NCIS unit. Most of the unit kept a pretty healthy diet to keep their athletic or lean physiques.

"Steve you've got to try these, Jeff made these especially for me." Scott walks over to his brother and pulls out a glazed pastry topped with pineapple filling.

Steve takes it and takes a bite of pastry. Scott grins knowing how Steve'll eat practically anything with pineapple in it or on it. "This...this is unbelievable Jeff made these?"

"Yeah he did, bought out a whole two display cases. Hey what're Charlie and Grace doing here?" Scott asks looking over Steve's shoulder into Danny's office. He sees Grace on her phone on Danny's couch and Charlie on the floor playing with his race cars.

"He couldn't didn't want to leave them after getting that call from you know who yesterday at the hospital."

"I can understand, but we can't get anything done with the two of them here." Perry walks over to the two McGarrett brothers.

"Sorry couldn't help but overhear your conversation, I can try and talk to Danny." Perry offers.

Charlie in his dad's office hears his Uncles talking and he runs out to see them. "Uncle Scott, uncle Scott, hi look at my cool new race car Danno got me."

Charlie shows Scott the black Camaro toy car. "Wow buddy that's cool. It's just like your Danno's car isn't it."

"It is, can I sign your cast Uncle Scott?" Charlie asks looking at his uncle's navy blue cast with only a few signatures on it. Lane, Kali and Jackson being the only ones to have signed the new cast.

Scott kneels down to Charlie's level, and ruffles his hair. "Sure you can go grab a couple of Sharpie's from your Uncle Steve's office."

"Okay." Charlie runs off to the get the pens. Danny is in his office have a little chat with Agent Perry.

* * *

**Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Danny's Office**

Danny's pacing his office, Grace had gone with her brother to make sure he didn't make a mess of Uncle Steve's office. He'd been on edge ever since yesterday. Even though the shooter had been bluffing about knowing where Grace and Charlie were, it just brought back memories off all the other close calls with Grace over the last nine years.

"Detective. I know how you must be feeling, I've got kids myself a daughter and son, thirteen and ten respectively. If I'd gotten a call like that. I'd be a mess too, but I know your kids would want you be focused so we'd be able to find this son of bitch."

Danny stops pacing to look at the Louisiana native. "The safest place for my kids is right here with me. Where I can see and know they'll be safe." Danny remarks.

"Forgive me for saying this detective, but they'd be just as safe in a building full of police wouldn't you think."

"HPD's been blown up before." Danny retorts.

"I know, Agent McGarrett told us when he tried to call his brother that day." Perry tells the blond detective. "Really are any of the places we are really safe? Think about it Detective, the best place for your kids at this very moment is to be with HPD."

Danny thinks long and hard about this, and finally realizes that the Agent is right. Danny pulls out his phone to call HPD to get Officer Pua Kia over here to take Grace and Charlie out for the day.

Is that misusing officer time and police resources he doesn't know and doesn't much care right now. His kids'll be the safest away from the Palace as he realizes that the Palace is a high priority target for criminals and extremists nuts.

* * *

**Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

With Grace and Charlie safely away from the palace and with Pua's promise to give Danny regular updates about his kids. Danny relaxes somewhat knowing his kids are safe and now he's able to fully focus on the case, and the shooter who shot Staff Sergeant Hurley yesterday.

Both teams are deep in the midst of going over the latest details of the case when Steve gets a phone call. Everyone stops what they're doing to see who it's from. It's from Duke over at HPD.

Danny looks up and over at Steve, and his expression on his face. "What is it Steve what'd Duke want?"

Steve looks over at Danny and the NCIS agents all look at him as well. "That was Duke, he said two residents found two dead bodies a few blocks away from your neighborhood Agent Sullivan."

"Okay babe two dead bodies aren't exactly our jurisdiction though. We take the high profile cases remember."

"Now you're the one interrupting." Steve chides. "I wasn't finished, the two dead bodies the home owners found on their morning jog were identified by HPD as the two undercover officers that were supposed to be posted up outside Agent McGarrett's house since last night."

"Then who the hell's been watching my house!" Scott exclaims his body full of anxious energy as he's stood around the smart table with Five-0 and his team and unit scattered around the office. He's clenching and unclenching his right fist tightly, it means he wants to punch something. So Lane has to approach this situation carefully.

"Easy man, take it easy we'll figure this out it's what we do." Lane tells his friend.

"Sullivan's right you're not alone, neither you, Danny, Jackson or Brianna. We're your Ohana." Kali comes to stand next to Lane as well on the other side of Scott.

"We got you, bro." Steve reassures him. And it does in a small way. Steve's presence always soothed him in a brotherly way. Steve would never let anything happen to those he loved and he loved Scott's kids just as much as he loved Grace and Charlie.

"HPD's handing the bodies over to us, they believe it's the same shooter who shot the staff sergeant in the hospital. Both men were shot twice in the chest and once in the head." Junior relays to the group.

"Why would he shoot two HPD undercover officers that's not his MO?" Kali asks. "I mean, aside from getting them out of the way so he could put his men out there to watch your house."

'I think you just answered your own question Kali." Jackson informs his partner.

"The question still remains as to why he'd do that?" Lou says. "Why he seems to have targeted Danny, Scott, Agent Santiago, and Agent Seeger specifically."

"Lou's right we need to start thinking what do all four of us have in common, that would warrant this man to target us." Danny asserts.

"Maybe he's only targeted one of you, but is using the other three to get to the one he really wants." Adam suggests. "It's a possibility use the other three as leverage."

"That still goes back to why he'd target the four of us we need to start there first that should give us some solid answers if we can figure it out." Scott explains.

"We'll start on that." Steve looks at his younger brother and can tell he's trying to hold in his emotions his fears. "You and Agent Sullivan head over to your house check on Wyatt and David. Call Cooper, Jake and Tristan."

Before either man could argue or agree. Danny's phone rings. It's I palace security downstairs.

"**Detective Williams speaking" **Danny answers.

"**Detective this is Officer Meike from downstairs we've got two beeping suspicious packages that were delivered by two tourists in white 'I love O'ahu' t-shirts. One is addressed to you Detective, and the other is addressed to a Master Chief Scott A. McGarrett. We're evacuating the building and HPD bomb squad is on the way." **

"**Understood we'll evacuate as well." **Danny replies hangs up his phone and grips the side of the smart the table. This can't be happening. This really can't be happening. Now he's glad both Grace and Charlie weren't here and are with Pua. safe and far away from a potential ticking time bomb.

Danny gathers himself quickly, and informs everyone present, "We need to evacuate now. The rest of the building is already being evacuated two suspicious packages were brought in and addressed to myself and Master Chief McGarrett."

"You heard the Detective, everyone out of the building." Perry orders his unit. Steve follows suit getting his team to follow him out of their HQ and out of the building to safety. Everyone runs at a respectable pace out of the offices and the building to safety.

* * *

**1045 Hours - Outside Iolani Palace. **

"Detective Williams, Master Chief McGarrett, we advise you to stay as far back as possible. The boxes are still ticking." one of the bomb techs says.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Danny retorts. He turns to Steve. "I don't like this Steve."

"I know you don't I don't either none of us do." Steve remarks and he places a reassuring hand on his partner's shoulder.

Lane is doing the same thing with Scott trying to calm him down. "What the hell is this, Sully. This is bad, this is worse than any other case we've had."

"There's only one other case that comes close to what we're dealing with here, kept escalating. Scott you remember don't you?" Havika asks.

"I remember." Scott says somberly. "I don't want to remember, but I do. I seriously hope and pray to whatever deity is out there, this whole thing doesn't end up like that case."

"You and me both brother, I can't go through that again."

"Go through what?" Evan asks as he watches a bomb tech send in a camera bot to check and see if there's actually explosive material in the boxes.

"There was a case we, meaning, me, Sullivan, Havika and at the time SSA Blackburn worked, let's just say it didn't end well." Scott answers hoping not to have to delve deep into those memories he still gets nightmares sometimes of that bastard and his smug face.

"You all know this unit is the second incarnation of the combined teams right?" Lane asks.

The assembled agents nod. "There's a reason we have what is akin to Five-0's full immunity and means and why we don't have to necessarily follow rules and regs."

"That reason starts with a grieving father of young sailor had a bright future in the Navy. Commendations the whole nine yards." Havika starts.

"Than it all goes to hell when said grieving father, goes absolutely postal, because we, our prior unit couldn't catch his son's killer." Scott continues.

"The single father doesn't get the closure he wants, it haunts him for months, we of course move on, MCRT gets more cases, close more cases. We as the CRT distance ourselves from that case, and continue on with callouts. Nothing we can do after all." Lane tells them.

"About a month has gone by at this point, it's been a total quote on quote normal paperwork day, a Wednesday wasn't it." Havika asks his two older friends.

"It was Steve had come over from dinner that night, we had lamb chops and David had thrown up afterwards because he'd gotten into the candy stash before dinner." Scott recalls almost fondly for a minute.

"Hours before, that we all say our goodbyes at the office and head home." Havika rubs his sternum absentmindedly, where the bullet wound scar is.

"Everything's completely normal until it isn't, now none of us knew at the time, it was a simultaneous attack, but it was. Long story shorter because of details we'd all rather not think about" Lane omits. "The father of the deceased sailor, sends out an eight man hit squad to take all of us out. Four of them succeed, brutally beating and murdering three members of the MCRT and one member from the CRT." Lane recalls it sends shivers down his spine.

"You said eight man hit squad, and you said four were successful, what happened to the other four?" Briannas asks nervously.

"Can't you figure it out Seeger, why do you think we have the equivalent of Five-0's immunity and means?" Evan asks his partner.

"Carson's right can you of all people, not figure out what happened to the four other hit men?" Lane asks.

"I'm just having a hard time picturing what I know you did." Brianna asserts.

"It was a different time back then. Different extraneous circumstances. Don't tell me you wouldn't do exactly the same thing in our position?" Lane asks the younger MCRT agent.

"I would, and I have." Perry speaks up he's just been listening up until now, but he wants to defend his three fellow service members. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

Brianna is just about to make a witty retort to her boss when the bomb technicians come over to their group. "Master Chief McGarrett?"

"Uh, yeah and it's Agent now, has been for nine years or so." Scott addresses the bomb tech. Nobody's called him Master Chief in a long time, well except for the hospital staff at Tripler they do that because it's how they address their patients.

"Okay sorry I'll remember that. We've checked both boxes, and there's no evidence of explosive devices. You and the Detective are free to open the boxes."

"What about the ticking, if it's not a timer to a bomb what is it?" Scott asks warily.

"I'm afraid the camera couldn't tell us much, just that it's not dangerous."

Scott sighs a bit nervously. Do he and Danny really have a choice to not open the boxes. It doesn't really look like it.

Scott walks over to where Danny is standing by Steve and the rest of Five-0. Danny's casting glances at the box addressed to him. "Shall we just bite the bullet and open the boxes?" Scott asks Danny.

"I'm right here by your partner." Steve assures.

Lane comes over and stands by Scott too putting a hand on his right shoulder. "Me too, I mean how bad could this be."

"Gee famous last words there Agent Sullivan." Kali calls out a safe distance away with Jackson and everyone else just in case.

The two boxes are about medium in size and they're duct taped shut with pieces of paper addressing them to Det. Daniel D. Williams and SOCM Scott A. McGarrett. The two men take their respective partners knives and cut open the boxes and what's inside surprises them.

Danny's the first one to speak. "It's empty. Well aside from a ticking clock." Danny says puzzled.

"Mine is too, except for the ticking clock." Scott replies. Lane and Steve step closer to Scott's box and flip the top flap over.

"Your box wasn't just addressed as Master Chief Petty Officer." Steve realizes looking at the handwriting on the paper.

"Steve's right, your box was addressed with the abbreviation SOCM." Lane remarks.

"Okay which means what exactly to us not familiar with Navy lingo." Danny asks.

"SOCM is the abbreviation given to a sailor with a special warfare rating, it stands for Master Chief Special Warfare Operator." Scott pales as a realization hits him.

"What, what is it?" Lane asks his partner at seeing Scott's pale expression.

"Whoever sent this knows I was in the Navy not just that I was in the Navy, but that I was a Navy SEAL."

"Oh shit." Both Lane and Havika exclaim aloud.

Scott turns to two of his oldest friends. "You don't think that bastard's still alive do you?" Scott asks warily. This is the first time Steve's ever seen his brother truly scared. Why would he be scared of some criminal. They've dealt with professional killers, and criminals before. Why would this one be any different.

"No he can't be alive, not with the injuries he sustained." Havika tells Scott.

The bomb technicians tell everyone it's safe to go back inside the palace and they leave and head back to HPD. Everyone goes back to what they were doing before the suspicious packages showed up.

* * *

**1104 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area. Honolulu, Oahu. **

Danny is still a bit shaken up from the from this morning's events and he's gone into his office for some privacy. He's pulled down the blinds in his office even to call Pua so he can talk to Grace and Charlie. Meanwhile everyone else tries to get back to reviewing the investigation notes starting from the very top with the two rolling white boards Jerry brought up from the basement storage.

There's now four dead service members all of who had been taken and forced to fight Rutherford's fight club. One sailor and three Marines. The only difference between Corporal Eli Barnes and the other two Marines was that these two Marines both had wives and children. The corporal had neither no attachments, his parents were deceased. From what the NCIS team originally gathered is that those that were taken were young, and had no relationship attachments, either married, divorced, or in a dating relationship. They were all single.

Gunnery Sergeant Brett Powell had a wife Diane and young son, Kenneth just a year old. Staff Sergeant Hurley had a wife and two kids, the wife Angela and the kids a daughter Olivia 13 years old, and a son Mark, 9 years old.

This is stumping everyone, Rutherford's men have changed their targets, and the last two victims, Powell, and Hurley escaped from Rutherford's compound. Could it be possible Rutherford let the two escape to lead the teams onto this sort of path of questioning themselves. Well it seems to be working because the senior most members of both teams are seriously questioning themselves and their capabilities in this case.

The case is starting to spiral it's like they conquer one obstacle in the case and than something else happens that pushes them back. It's frustrating for everyone involved. Now the member's families are right now being indirectly involved, and threatened. Not knowing something about a suspect or person of interest is really getting to the members of the NCIS team. There hasn't been any actionable aggression or escalated violence towards the four affected joint team members yet. Everyone is hoping it'd stay that way. In their line of work, nothing when it comes to their work is rarely guaranteed or certain. In their line of work they all make enemies.

Steve has gone straight to his office once everyone got back up to the offices and he saw his microsoft surface laptop open and a thumb drive stuck inside the right side port. There's a video open and paused at the start of it. Steve hadn't left his laptop on much less left it open to anything when they'd all evacuated twenty five minutes ago.

Steve before he does anything else looks around his office for any other signs of forced entry or any other objects in his office disturubed. There isn't anything. Steve sits down in his chair and plays the video. It's dark at first but than it brightens, it's at an odd angle the video, it kind of looks like security camera footage.

He's glad he'd shut his door, because sounds coming from his computer were not good ones. He realizes about two minutes that the video isn't just security camera footage, it's security camera footage of his brother's kitchen. Steve has a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach, when he sees the all in black clad man enter through the side door of the kitchen his hands clenching the arms of his chair tightly. The man walks up behind his brother who'd been standing at the open refrigerator staring into it, and than clocks his brother on the head with a pistol.

It just goes downhill from there, the man never talks to his brother Steve sees in the video just continuously the ruthlessly starts beating him. Punching, kicking, even at one point the man's got Scott on his back on the kitchen straddling him and choking him trying to strangle him. Scott manages to get the man off of him but the man just comes back for me. At one point, Scott is cornered in the kitchen between the wall and low cabinet door. The man has his gun now pointed directly at his brother's heart. This is like a car crash or really bad accident on the freeway and no matter how much Steve wants to look away, he can't.

"This is where you die frogman, alone and with no one to help you." The man sneers. The doesn't see the Scott's managed to sit up slightly. Before the man get the shot off, Scott lunged an almost animalistic roar ripping through his throat and pushing the gun away. The gun off and hits Scott mere centimeters away from his heart. He slumps over from the exertion and fact he's just been shot.

He manages just barely to grab the gun, grip the handle and pull the trigger shooting his would be killer in the thigh. The man escapes out the back door bleeding and hobbling into the night leaving Scott alone bleeding out from his gunshot wound. The video stops right there, with the image of Scott leaning up against the corner nook of the wall in his kitchen bleeding.

Than after that video another video pops up and immediately starts playing. A man's face appears on screen, caucasian, jet black hair and a scar just underneath his left eye, with almond shaped blue gray eyes.

"Hello Commander, I see you got my video." The man is saying and Steve realizes this isn't in real time it's a recorded video. "By the time you see this video, I'll be long gone, now you know the truth behind your brother's recent actions. Know this Commander you and I will meet and I will finish what I started." The video screen goes black.

Steve rises from his desk chair and walks steadily and swiftly out to main office area where everyone including Danny are all standing around the smart table talking.

Steve walks up behind Danny, and taps him on his shoulder. "Hey what's everyone talking about?" Momentarily forgetting he's mad at his brother. He cast a glance over at his brother whose deep in conversation with Jackson and Lane.

"We're talking security arrangements for our families. Well mine, Jackson's and Scott's we figure everyone else in the clear they weren't targeted."

"But since we can't determine who this guy, the guy who shot the staff sergeant is targeting, we just want to cover all our bases." Jackson tells the Commander.

"I have a pretty solid idea of who this guy is targeting and who Rutherford wants next for his fight club ring." Steve says.

Danny looks surprised and so does everyone else. "Oh, and how do you know that Steve?" Danny questions.

Scott phone rings before Steve can answer Danny. He walks a little ways away over near Lou's office some allusion of privacy. Even though he knows everyone will be able to hear him, well at least his side of the conversation anyway.

"**Hey Chad, you and TJ having fun it looks like it from the pictures you sent."**

"**It's b...bad...Mr. McGarrett, Teej fell down the steps and oh god he's not moving and I'm scared. I'm so sorry." **

"**Whoa whoa calm down son, I can barely hear you what's happened now, take a breath for me." **Scott instructs Chad over the phone.

"**We, we were walking back down the steps, and TJ tripped and I couldn't catch him in time. He just kept falling and tumbling down the steps." **

Scott takes a deep breath reining in his own emotions before speaking to the teen. **"Chad have you called for help are you still with TJ?" **

"**Yes, yes I am, and I have. I called 911 first gave them my name and location and how bad I think TJ's hurt. Because of where we are they're bringing in a mede-vac chopper." **

"**Okay, okay. That's...that's good. How, how bad does he look?" **

"**Bad Mr. M, he's not moving he hit his head, and he was bleeding a lot, but I managed to stop some of the blood." **Chad's breathing starts to pick up again like he's starting to hyperventilate.

"**Chad, Chad breathe with me. You did good. Stay put and I'll come get you where are you exactly?" **Chad rattles off his position to the older man on the phone. "That's good Chad stay right where you and I'll be there soon.

"**Hurry please Mr. McGarrett I...I don't want to be alone." **Chad starts sobbing into the phone.

"**Chad I'm going to stay on the phone with you, but I'm coming to you can I put you on hold for just a minute, I need to talk to my team." **

"**Yes...yes Mr. McGarrett." **Scott puts the teen on hold and turns to the room at large.

"That didn't sound good." Kali surmises. "Is everything okay?"

"No Kali it's not my son's been in a hiking accident up on the Koko Head Trail. He's going to be airlifted to the hospital."

Steve forgets about his anger towards his brother at the moment at hearing his oldest nephew's been in an accident. He knows it's Tristan because his two middle nephews are at work, and his youngest three are either at home or out with Officer Pua in Charlie's case.

Steve knows his brother needs his support right now and he can talk to him about the video at a later time. Even though it could be pertinent to the case, this is more important right now.

"Agent McGarrett go, go be with your son. Agent Sullivan I trust you'll keep an eye on him?" Perry asks.

"Yes of course sir." Lane's already getting his keys out of his pocket and walking towards Scott. "Come on Scott let's go, do you know which hospital Tristan's being taken too."

"No, no I don't." Scott sounds dejected in his state and trying to calm Chad down he'd forgotten to ask. Than he remembers he put Chad on hold. He takes Chad off hold and immediately the teen's voice fills his ears.

"**Mr. McGarrett, the mede-vac chopper is here. They're loading TJ onto a backboard, and they've got him in a c-collar to stabilize his neck." **

"**Chad I need you to breathe again for me okay." **Chad takes a few shaky breathes. **"Good, good can you tell me where the medics are taking Tristan?" **

"Tripler." Chad manages to get the word out. Scott thinks at this rate and knowing how fast a medevac chopper can legally fly safely, Scott and Lane'll get to Tripler before Tristan does. This knowledge isn't exactly easing Scott's already fraying nerves.

"Tripler that's good, Scott. You know Tristan'll be taken care off. Come on let's head out."

Scott looks back at everyone, at Steve. "Don't worry about us boss we can handle what we need to." Jackson tells Scott. That's all he needs to hear, before Lane whisks him off towards the elevator out of the Palace.

Steve turns to Adam and Lou, "Adam, Lou I want you to go over to Scott's house tell Wyatt and David what's happened and bring them to the hospital."

"You got it Chief. What about the older two? Jake and Cooper."

"I'll go get them, and I'll call Wyatt and David to let them know you and Adam are coming."

With their orders, Adam and Lou leave after grabbing Lou's SUV keys and heading out of the palace and over to Ewa Beach to pick up Steve's nephews.

Somebody with seniority needs to stay at Five-0 with the rest of the NCIS agents, so that leaves, Danny, Tani and Junior at Five-0 with the two NCIS unit. Steve walks away and takes Danny's keys to the Camaro and heads out to the Ala Moana Center to pick up Jake and Cooper.

"We should all be there for Scott and Steve." Jackson says.

"We don't know how bad Tristan's hurt Jackson." Kali tells her younger partner. "It's best if we stay here on focus on finding the shooter from yesterday."

"Agent Lahele's right Agent Santiago, the best thing we can do for them both right now is stay here and work. I'm know Steve'll call when they know definite answers on Tristan's condition." Danny tells Jackson.

"You heard him, we've got a job to do, Agent McGarrett will when and if there's news." Agent Perry tells his Agents. They all nod and try to get back to work with the help of Tani, Jerry, Junior, and Danny.

Though if Danny's being honest his mind is split between the hospital, his kids, and the case. He knows a divided mind a split conscience is never a good thing.

* * *

**1128 Hours. 18 June 2019. 7604 Koko Head Park Rd #7602, Honolulu. Oahu. **

Lane slams down on the gas pedal, crushing it almost even with the floorboards of the Hellcat. His sirens blaring as he blasted through the traffic leading up to the park. Cars part like the Red Sea when they see the blaring red and blue sirens. For once Scott isn't bitching about being stuck in the passenger seat or criticizing Lane's driving. Lane careens rather haphazardly into a parking spot and the two bolt out of the Hellcat, Lane barely looking back to lock it.

"I've got his position on GPS, let's go." Scott hollers already running past the back of the baseball field to get to the bottom of Koko Head Trail.

It takes an agonizing fifteen minutes to get to where the GPS signal says Chad is. He's about halfway up the trail and as the two agents run up the steps they can see a trail of blood, and Scott's heart jumps up into his throat. He knows he shouldn't have let them go today. But Brooke already said yes apparently and he didn't want to seem like the bad guy and go back on her word. Now this happens, Scott's about 95% sure this is a total freak accident, and the other 5% not so much.

A nice elderly couple in their fifties a very fit fifties by the looks of it, is waiting with the tall fair skinned blond haired teen.

"We're here Chad, we're here to take you to the hospital." Scott says, as he looks at the elderly couple a man and woman he pulls out his I.D. from his back pocket. "NCIS, the boy that was taken via medevac chopper was my son." Scott hurriedly explains to the couple.

"Oh you poor dear, I do hope your boy is alright." The woman says.

"Well you're in good hands now son." The man tells Chad, and helps him get up from where he's seated on one of the steps.

"Thank you for staying with me." Chad murmurs his brown eyes wet with tears.

"It was the least we could deary. You go be with your Tristan now."

"Stay positive. Stay fighting. Stay brave." The man starts.

"Stay ambitious. Stay focused. Stay strong." Scott finishes and smiles a bit at the old man. Lane smiles.

"Thank you for your service sir." Lane tells the man.

"No, gentlemen thank you for yours. Now go on, your boys' waiting for you." The man directs to Scott.

The two ex-SEALs wave to the elderly couple and then make their way back down the trail with Chad in toe. They make it back to Lane's car, and Scott sees Chad's 2014 Audi TT, parked a few spots away.

"Don't worry about your car Chad, I'll get someone from my team to come and get it later, okay."

Chad just nods, "Thanks for coming to get me. Mr. McGarrett." He says quietly.

"No worries, Chad." Scott turns to Lane, wordlessly and Lane hits the lights and sirens and Lane peels out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Lane, Scott, and Chad en route to Tripler Army Medical Center, Moanalua, Oahu. **

The car is near silent only the hum and rumble of the Hellcat's engine can be heard. Scott's fiddling and fumbling with his phone flipping it over and over his hand. He keeps looking down at it like it's one of those Harry Potter howler cards that open up and yell at the recipient. Like he thinks his phones gonna open up somehow and Brooke's voice is going to come shrieking out at him yelling at him for letting their son go. She's the one who let him go, Scott didn't want to let Tristan go. Now's not the time to play the blame game. He has no idea what he's going to say to her.

At one of the last few stoplights before they reach Tripler, Lane looks over at his partner. "You should call her man, she needs to know. Be given some heads up at least. It'll be better coming from you then one of the flight paramedics that're bringing him in."

"What do I say?" Scott asks genuinely asking.

"Just tell her the truth, tell her what you know. That Tristan was in a hiking accident and he's being brought into Tripler."

Scott breathes deeply through his nose out through his mouth. The light in front of them turns green. Scott hit's speed dial 4 for Brooke's number. Brooke picks up on the first ring.

"**Hi honey early lunch break for you?" **Brooke asks.

"**No, not exactly, Brooke are you sitting down, if you're not find somewhere to sit." **Scott instructs very professional and business like. He hated making these kinds of calls on the job to complete strangers and loved ones. It's about ten times worse than he knows the person he's talking that he's telling his wife something's happened to their oldest son.

"Scott baby your scary what's...what's going on." Brooke was in the break room grabbing a protein bar and a coffee when her phone rang.

"**Brooke, Tristan's been in a hiking accident. It looks bad, according to what Chad told me. Tristan's being airlifted to Tripler right now." **Silence on the other end. **"Brooke? Honey? Are you there?" **

"**I'm here, thank you for telling me Scott. You know I can't treat him right?" **

"**I know that's why I'm telling you know so you don't freak out and go all mama bear when you see him come in." **

"**Thank you, do you know anything?" **

"**No, nothing he fell down the steps at Koko Head, took a pretty bad and long tumble." **

"**I'll recuse myself from his care. He needs his mom and dad not a Major and NCIS agent right now." **

"**I know."** Scott says quietly barely above a whisper. **"I'll see you soon Brooke." **

"**What's your ETA?" **

Scott looks over at Lane whose turns to him, Scott mouths, "ETA?" Lane makes a gesture with his left hand for ten minutes.

"**We're ten mikes out." **

"**See you then." **The call disconnects. Lane wills his car to go faster. He knows he'll have to slow down and drive sensibly when he gets on post if he doesn't want to get a ticket. Though he could probably easily get the ticket expunged from his record, he's done it before.

**1152 Hours. 18 June 2019. Tripler Army Medical Center - Helipad, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"We've a nineteen year old teenage male coming in, hiking accident fell down the Koko Head trail steps, unconscious, multiple bruises and contusions." Brooke informs the waiting trauma team staff just outside the doors of the helipad.

"The flight paramedics are saying he regained consciousness enroute and has stayed conscious throughout the remainder of the flight. There's a good amount of blood loss from the head contusion that knocked him unconscious that's what we're most worried about here." Another nurse who would replace Brooke in the care of her son informs everyone present.

"Any questions?" Brooke asks.

There are none, and just landing on the helipad with a whoosh whoop whoop of the helicopter blade is the chopper carrying her oldest son. Brooke hands over the case to a trusted nurse and walks back down to the six flights of stairs to get back to the ER. She doesn't change out of her scrubs, she's still at work after all, but she takes off her head nurse hat in a sense and is now just worried, and scared mother for her son. She's in a complete family capacity from this point on.

She can't believe Scott let this happen. Though she can't play the blame game now. She's got her son to worry about.

* * *

**1203 Hours. 18 June 2019. Tripler Army Medical Center - Trauma Bay Bed 5, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Tristan is brought in on gurney in his tattered and torn purple Nike dry wick t-shirt and black cargo shorts. C-collar around his neck. He keeps mumbling words like dad, and Chad.

"Nineteen year old male, hiking accident up on the Koko Head trail, knocked unconscious after he fell several feet down the steps. Regained consciousness en route, BP 110/70, body temp 101." One of the paramedics reads off the chart where he wrote down his patients info as they bring him into the bustling ER.

The trauma bay team takes Tristan from the flight paramedics. Tristan is transferred to a gurney in trauma bay, bed 5. "Alright on my we transfer. 1, 2, 3." A male nurse orders and lifts the young teen off the backboard and stretcher and onto the bed with the help of the paramedics. The male nurse turns to the paramedics. "We got it from here guys thanks." Nurse Griffin Rossi tells them.

The paramedics leave with their gurney and the doctors and nurses turn to their patient and start their assessment.

One of the doctor's tries to get Tristan's name from him. "Son, what's your name? Can you tell me your name?"

"Teej, TJ Mc-McGarrett."

"Okay, TJ can you tell me what hurts." The doctor asks.

"H-Head, m'hot all over, ribs, right...right shoulder, mmm my- hip, wrist, an-and my tailbone." TJ rattles feverishly.

Now the doctor knows exactly who TJ's mom is, everyone in the ER knows Nurse Major McGarrett. The doctor is treating TJ just like he'd treat any other patient who comes into the ER. No special treatment as it should be.

"Where's your Mom TJ? Do we need to call her?"

"Mom?" TJ asks delirious. "Here, works, here."

The doctor pulls aside one of the nurses and asks in a hushed tone, "Find Major McGarrett, and get her here asap, remember she's just a concerned mother, not your boss right now."

The female nurse nods her head and walks out of the trauma bay. The nurse doesn't have to look far because she sees Major Brooklyn McGarrett walking through the ER. The nurse walks up to her and is about to salute when she remembers what the doctor told her.

"Ma'am, your son TJ was brought in via mede-vac chopper a few minutes ago, he's in trauma bay bed 5, if you'd like to follow me."

"Yes, yes please take me to my son." Brooke tells the nurse. Brooke's not entirely prepared for seeing her baby boy on that gurney.

He's clearly flushed, overheating, and in some serious pain. She tries to tamp down the nurse in her and reminds herself she's just a mother right now. Mother or nurse, she's still equally scared, and she's going to throttle her husband when she sees him.

"Ma'am I'm Dr. Travis Mitchell your son could have a possible TBI, and we'd like to send him up to imaging for an MRI to be sure."

"Oh my...a TBI really." Brooke and seen a number of TBI's in her time as a combat medic in the field and then again in the hospital when she was a nurse. That could mean a number of different things and complications down the road.

"Yes, Ma'am..." Brooke held up a hand.

"Please, Dr. call me Brooke, or Mrs. McGarrett, I may still be in scrubs but I'm here strictly in a familial capacity treat me as you would any mother."

"Yes, ma' Mrs. McGarrett." Dr. Mitchell corrects himself. "You can follow us up to imaging or you can stay here and wait is there anyone else we can call for you."

"No, no my husband's already on his on his way." Brooke tells the doctor a year or two younger than herself. And no doubt half the ohana, his brother and his team included.

"Okay we'll be back in a while." Dr. Mitchell tells Brooke and wheels his patient out of the trauma bay leaving the mother of five alone in the trauma bay.

* * *

**1223 Hours. 18 June 2019. Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Lane, Scott and Chad are on the heels of Steve, and Scott's two middle sons as the group of six walks into the bustling ER. The group walks right through the waiting room and walk straight up to the nurses' station. Scott reaches the nurses station first, he practically slaps his badge on the counter top. Taking it from around his neck.

"Scott McGarrett my son Tristan was brought in here twenty minutes ago via mede-vac chopper, where is he?" Scott asks his voice drifting off into a growl at the end. He wants to see his son and he wants to see him now, no paperwork filling out or other hospital bullshit.

"Yes of course sir your wife already notified us that you'd be coming..." The nurse trails off. "Umm are all of you wanting to see the patient."

The two other adults, Chad, Jake, and Cooper answer, "Yes."

The nurse looks like she's finding the nicest way to say what she needs to say before she says it. "I'm sorry but the trauma bay rooms aren't all that big. I'm afraid for now only the Master Chief here will be allowed back. The rest of you and any other members of your group are going to have to wait in the waiting room."

Steve didn't like that, but he understood. "Thank you ma'am. Come on boys, I'm sure your hungry let's go see if we can't find you something to eat." Steve says to his nephews and to Chad.

"Food sounds good." Lane's watch beeps as he says this.

"What's that Sully time to eat?" Scott manages to joke.

"No, not for me. You, you need to eat something substantial and take your pills." Lane says seriously.

Scott looks shocked that Lane actually has his medication schedule down like he seems to. "You, you have my med schedule down?"

"Yeah, I do I'm your partner, I care about your wellbeing, plus if this one over here..." Lane thumbs a finger at Steve who still hasn't left. "Ever found out I let you miss a dose of medication he'd tan my hide SEAL style."

"Ah, I'm touch Sully." The others around them can't tell if he's being sincere or not. Lane knows though he always knows.

"So go git, go see Brooke then go eat something please, I do NOT want a repeat of yesterday."

"Yes dear." Scott calls back over his shoulder. "I'll let you guys know if we hear anything." He directs to his brother, sons, and his son's boyfriend. He disappears into the throngs of nurses and doctors in the ER.

* * *

**1226 Hours. 18 June 2019. Tripler Army Medical Center - Trauma Bay Bed 5, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Brooke is sat in one of the two chairs in her son's empty trauma bay cubicle when she hears the slide of the door open. She looks up and sees her husband. All her anger and upset come back to the forefront at seeing him and she's launching herself at him.

"You! You did this to our son" Brooke exclaims as she repeatedly hits and beats her fists onto her husbands' broad charcoal t-shirt covered chest.

"Whoa, whoa me. What are you talking about Brooke?" Scott asks, and really her hitting his chest isn't necessarily hurting but that door to the cubicle isn't exactly opaque. As Brooke goes to strike his chest region again he grabs both her wrists with his right hand. Lightly, but not too loose to where she can easily get away. I mean if she really wanted to she could she's not just some civilian nurse after all.

"Yes, you." Brooke looks up into Scott's eyes her wrists still held in his hand. "You said he could go and I told him no."

"Wait what? You told him no, he said you'd said yes, _I _didn't want to look like the bad guy by saying no because you'd already said yes."

"Let go of me Scott." Brooke demands. Scott doesn't not right away.

"You're not going to hit more anymore?" Brooke shakes her head no. "Good." Scott lets go of her wrists.

"You didn't want to look like the bad guy." She shoots back. "Oh no, of course you don't heaven forbid the great Scott McGarrett disappoints or upsets one of his sons."

"Hey, hey that's uncalled for, we take equal responsibility when dealing with the kids and presenting a united front you know that."

"Really than why'd you say yes, if you hadn't said yes we wouldn't be in this situation." Brooke gestures around to the empty trauma bay cubicle.

"Oh that's really low Brooke, I thought _you'd _said yes in the first place how was I supposed to know."

Brooke looks up into Scott's blue hazel eyes and as she does, her eyes land on the hickey on the right side of his neck. Just above the collar of his t-shirt. "Is that a hickey? Oh my god you've got a hickey on your neck."

"Shhh dammit Brooke would you keep your voice down." _Shit I knew I should've just covered it up. I wasn't expecting to see you under later tonight, and you'd already be asleep. Shit shit shit. _

"Don't shhh me, you've been seeing someone haven't you." Brooke accuses.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have, you said I could that you didn't have a problem with it."

"Not if you bring them home and sully our marital bed with...you know what I can't even...I can't believe you'd do that."

"I...we didn't do anything last night." Scott feels the need to not only defend himself but Jeff as well. He doesn't know why everything is just tumbling out now, but it is. Heat of moment charged emotions who knows. "He saw how tense I was, and gave me a back massage that's all, I swear, on my father's grave."

Brooke knows Scott doesn't bring up his father often, in their conversations, so she knows he's serious and telling the truth.

Brooke looks a bit resigned now. "Really you didn't."

"No, nothing happened last night."

Brooke sighs and runs a hand down her face. She's officially been off work for close to twenty five minutes and she's still in her scrubs. "I guess Tristan pulled one over on us."

"Seems he did, I always knew that boy was smart."

"Just like his father." Brooke rubs the back of her left arm. "I'm sorry I hit you honey."

Scott shrugs it off, "Ey I'm used to getting hit by irate emotional females, girlfriends, wives, mothers all the time, even a grandmother once. Hit me with her handbag and all that was it even." Scott tries to joke. "Do you want to go to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. I've been 'ordered' to go eat and take my meds by Sullivan."

"No...I mean I'm okay I already ate earlier. I'll go back to the waiting room. Steve here?"

"Yeah, he is he went and got Jake and Cooper from work. Lane's here too obviously with Chad. I think they went to get lunch themselves."

"Oh well okay, I'll go check on Jake and Cooper see how they're doing." Brooke says awkwardly.

"Yeah, you go do that." Scott mumbles as he's left in the empty trauma bay cubicle by himself.

"Well that didn't go as bad as thought it would."

* * *

**1231 Hours. 18 June 2019. Tripler Army Medical Center - 3rd Floor G-Wing, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Scott is standing in front of a row of three vending machines just a few yards outside the doors leading into the emergency room. While he's standing in front of the vending machines his phone dings with a text message. He pulls out his phone and sees it's from Jeff. Scott smiles despite himself.

Jeff: Hey babe on lunch break can u talk?

-12:31 PM

Scott: :) Yes I can.

-12:32 PM

Scott's phone starts ringing two minutes later, he picks it up hearing Jeff's voice.

"**Hey Scott how's your day going so far? Have you eaten yet?" **Scott pulls a few bills out of wallet and feeds it into the machine. He makes his selection for the burrito and hears it thunk at the bottom of the machine.

"**Yep, eating right now. Vending machine food is good."** Scott remarks sarcastically.

"**Vending machine? Are you at the hospital, did Lane or one of your other teammates get hurt?" **Jeff asks concerned, and Scott feels touched he's only really met Lane and that briefly this morning. He guessed that's just the kind of person Jeff was.

"**Tristan was in a hiking accident remember this morning when he said he was going hiking with his boyfriend. Yeah, it didn't go as planned. We're all at Tripler now." **

"**Oh my gosh do you know if he's going to be okay?" **

"**You know I actually got into with my wife Brooke, and I forgot to ask her."**

"**It didn't have anything to do with us did it?" **

"**Yeah it did, I told her I was seeing someone and we're in an open relationship, she knows I exclusively see guys when I'm seeing someone. One thing led to another and I'm pretty sure I'm in the proverbial dog house, but I don't care." **

"**Maybe I shouldn't come then, maybe I should turn around." **

"**What! No wait you're here, no definitely don't turn around I...I could use the support from my boyfriend." **Scott trails off quietly.

"**Did you just call me your boyfriend?" **

"**I...uh yeah I did I mean, I don't we've been seeing each other for a while now and I we haven't really said or labeled we are to each other, but we don't have to if you don't want to."** Scott rambles.

"**Ah, no I actually like that, yeah my boyfriend."**

"**Doesn't sound juvenile?"**

"**No it's whimsical Scott, uh I also met a Detective Williams in the parking lot with his two kids and they're showing me up. We'll be there in ten." **

"**Okay then see you in ten."** Scott hangs up his phone and sees Adam and Lou walking up with his two youngest, David and Wyatt. Scott puts his phone in his pocket just in time for his sons to run up to him and embrace him in a hug.

Wyatt is the first one to pull back from the hug. "Dad, is Tristan okay? What happened?"

"Easy there Wyatt, calm down your brother fell down a lot of steps at the Koko Head Trail he was in pretty rough shape when Lane and I went to go get Chad. I don't know how exactly your brother's doing." Scott replies honestly.

Scott looks up and over Lou and Adam. "Thanks for picking them up guys, anything go okay at the house. I forget to mention the boys had friends over."

"We handled it brother don't worry we told the kids that Wyatt and David had a family emergency and the other boys parents had no problem picking them up." Lou tells him.

"Oh uh that's good, and what about the other issue." Scott asks eyeing Adam.

"No issue to be had." Adam informs Scott.

"Dad." David looks up at his dad still kind of clutching to him like he'd do as a kid. "Can we go in and see if we can see Tristan now?"

"Course we can bud. Can you go with your Uncle Lou and Adam, and wait in the waiting room with your brothers and Uncle Steve? I'm gonna wait out here for your Uncle Danny."

Both boys nodded their heads and Lou and Adam lead his boys through the wooden double doors of the emergency room.

Just as they disappear through the doors, down the hall the elevator opens and out runs little Charlie Williams.

"Charlie Williams, you get your little behind back here." Danny yells after his son. Danny watches his son run up to his second favorite Uncle and run into his arms to hug him.

"Oomph hey Charlie bear did you have fun with Grace and Officer Pua."

"Uh huh, we did lots of cool stuff, then Danno called and said Uncle Steve said we had to come here, is TJ hurt bad?" Charlie asks.

"Well Charlie I don't know actually the doctors are looking at him right now."

Charlie takes Scott's right hand and starts dragging him towards the ER double doors. "Come on we gots to go see him, and Uncle Steve too."

"Okay Charlie I'm coming." Scott allows himself to pull away and Danny mouths "sorry" at him. Jeff just smiles back at him. That further confirms Scott's pretty solid theory that Dominic is Jeff's son.

"Come on, Danno, Uncle Scott." Charlie pleads waiting ever so patiently or as patiently as a hyperactive six year old can by the ER doors.

"Look who I found in the parking lot." Danny exclaims. "Your baker friend. He was looking really lost and confused in the parking lot so I helped him navigate his way up here."

Grace has gone over to wait by her brother to give the three adults some privacy, but she smiles as she does. She's happy Jake's dad has found someone he really likes. Just like Danno and Steve found each other. Or rather realized they were perfect for each other.

"Thanks Danny I bet Jeff appreciated that."

"I did this place for only being nine floors is huge." Jeff says.

"It is and I've been here way too many times to count, well what with five boys and overgrown child as a brother."

"Don't forget yourself in that count Scott, you're just as bad." Danny chides Scott playfully.

"Right, I suppose, Jeff's not just my baker friend Danny." Scott walks over to Jeff and holds his left hand in his right hand. "He's my boyfriend."

"We can talk about how that came to be later." Jeff quickly says seeing how the blond Detective wants to ask questions. "I think we should all go in and see if we can see how Tristan's doing yeah."

"Yay finally Uncle Scott let's go." Charlie exclaims and with that exclamation the five of them all head back into the ER waiting room.

* * *

**1241 Hours. 18 June 2019. Tripler Army Medical Center - ER Waiting Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Steve Jake and Cooper are all sitting against the back wall of a couch in the ER waiting room. They hear the doors open and Charlie and Grace come walking through the doors. Danny, Scott and is that Jeff walking awfully close to his brother following close behind his teenage niece and six year old nephew.

Steve is the first one to get up and greet the group. "Danny babe what are you doing here?" Steve asks in surprise.

"How could I not be here Steven, Tani and Junior can hold down the fort back at the Palace just fine. Also Agents Santiago and Lahele went to pick up Mr. Ayers Audi from the trailhead."

"Okay, thanks for coming Danno." Steve embracing his husband in a tight hug.

"What about the others what are they up to, any news?" Scott asks.

"Exhausting every resource you have at your disposal to find and identify our suspect from yesterday."

"Good. It's been 24 hours and I'm already sick of this guy." Brooke looks over at her husband as he says this. Brooke's now dressed in civvies of tan capri pants, and a gray t-shirt that says Army Brat on the front in black letters and Proud of it on the back. Scott looks directly at his wife, and says, "I'll explain everything later." And Scott gives a slight barely noticeable nod to Charlie and their boys.

Brooke nods back to him and then she goes back to flipping through a magazine. Scott, Danny and Jeff all sit around the waiting room. Danny and Steve are on a bench seat with Charlie in the middle on them happily chattering away about what he did with Pua. Grace is sitting on another low backed chair next to Jake talking quietly to him.

Ever since her Uncle Steve introduced her to his brother's, second oldest son the two have been inseparable. Grace always wondered what having an older brother would be like and Jake is it. He's funny, dedicated, adventurous and all around fun person to be around. Grace hates seeing one of her best friends like this. She can't possibly imagine what he's thinking or going through. She knows Jake and his older brother are close. Despite all the teasing and messing around that happens when Tristan comes back from college. And about their respective relationships.

Scott is sitting next to Jeff, just happy to have him there, Jeff rubbing intricate circle patterns on the others right hand. Sitting in the waiting rooms suck, and the amount of times a number of them have sat in this very room or the other waiting rooms up on the surgical floor don't make waiting any easier. The unknown is something they all fear.

Crossing and uncrossing their legs, browsing through old magazines, wondering if they should sanitize their hands after browsing through said magazines, checking their phones, counting tiles, debating whether or not a bug in the corner of the room is a fly or a spider.

Steve's about to get up for the fifth time in as many minutes to pace when his phone rings. He doesn't recognize the number, but excuses himself out of the waiting room to take the call.

* * *

"**McGarrett." **Steve answers his phone as he usually does.

"**Commander McGarrett, lovely afternoon isn't it?" **The man greets. Steve's veins run ice cold. He's only heard the man's voice once before in video, he watched earlier but there's no mistaking that voice. He tries to keep his facial expression neutral and calm as he is standing just outside the doors to the ER. **"It's a real tragedy that the boy survived. I was so sure he wouldn't make it." **

"**What, what are you talking about?" **

"**That's right you must still be waiting. Your nephew'll be just fine a bit banged up, but fine...for now." **

Steve switches his phone from right hand to his left hand. His nostrils are flaring and he's clenching and unclenching his right fist. He sees an easy target and he punches the nearby vending machine glass shattering all around him. The hall leading up to the ER entrance is thankfully empty.

The throbbing in his right hand he doesn't even feel it. What he feels is a deep seated rage and anger towards this man. For what he's doing, for what he tried to do to his brother four years ago. The blood trickling down from his knuckles down his wrist. He pays it no mind for the moment.

"**What do you want you sick son of a bitch? Who are you?" **

"**I want you to suffer like I have. I want you to feel pain I've felt. I'm going to start by taking away everyone you hold near and dear to you, Commander, starting with that Detective of yours."**

"**You'll never get to me to us."** Steve bites out between clenched teeth.

"**Oh, but I already have. Goodbye Commander." **The line goes dead.

Steve is seething, he has no idea what this guy is really after. Or what his deal is, but he really hopes the MCRT has had luck ID'ing who this scumbag is. As long as he's out there, doing god knows what. Everyone he cares about could possibly be in danger.

Steve takes off his short sleeve navy button up shirt and wraps his right hand in the fabric blood immediately seeping through. Leaving him in just his gray crew neck t-shirt, and cargoes, he heads back into the ER waiting room.

* * *

**1246 Hours. 18 June 2019. Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Steve walks straight through the waiting room, past his husband, brother and his ohana, so he can get his hand looked at properly. Steve gets taken back to a cubicle to get his hand stitched up, and also to tell the nurse what he did and to apologize about the mess outside the ER. They'll probably have to tape off the vending machine now.

Steve is sitting on the bed as the nurse cleans up his right hand. "You're a very lucky man Commander. The bruising isn't severe and you haven't broken any bones." The nurse tells him.

"I'm sorry about the vending machine again. I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did. It's sounds more like something my partner would do."

"Oh no worries, Commander we get these types of self inflicted injuries quite frequently." The nurse finishes wrapping Steve's hand and starts to put her supplies away when there's a short knock on the glass. Steve looks up expecting to see Danny or his brother, but he sees Lou instead. The nurse let's him in and tells Steve as she's leaving. "You're free to go when you wish Commander."

"I bet that's a nasty looking bruising you've got under that gauze there Steve. What happened?" Lou asks. Though he can probably suss it out himself he wants to see what the ex-Navy SEAL'll say.

"Punched the glass on one of the vending machines." Steve says sheepishly, trying to shrug it off.

"Did it have anything to do with that call you went off to take?"

"You're a perceptive one aren't you Lou." Steve chuckles lightly, then turns serious. "He called me Lou. The perp who murdered Staff Sergeant Hurley, he called me."

Lou takes in a breath, that makes five people who have gotten calls for this sicko. And they're no closer to finding him.

"What'd he say Steve?"

"He said he wants to make me suffer, make me feel the same pain he felt." Steve takes a breath before continuing. "He says he's going to take everyone away from me that I hold near and dear, starting...starting with Danny."

"Have you told the NCIS team back at HQ?"

"I called Agent Perry and he said he'll add me to the list."

"We'll figure this out Steve we got your back man." Lou pats Steve's shoulder. "Let's go see if the docs have anything on your nephews' condition.

The two men back to the waiting room, where indeed they see a doctor in a white coat. "Family of Tristan McGarrett." Dr. Mitchell calls out. Now the waiting is pretty packed from crying babies, to tourists with bad sunburn and dehydration, and bad headaches. About fifteen different people stand up. "You're all his family?" Dr. Mitchell asks.

"We're his ohana doctor." Lane tells the black haired doctor.

"Okay, how about this, those of you who have the last name McGarrett stay standing."

Seven people sit down leaving, still eight people standing. Scott speaks up to the clearly still shocked doctor. "I'm Tristan's dad, she's his mother, he's his uncle, that's his uncle's husband, and these four are his brothers." Scott points to each person as he calls out their relationship to Tristan.

"Can I talk to just mom and dad right now, then we can talk about visitors and getting you all in to see him." Dr. Mitchell informs the sizable group.

Brooke crosses her arms over her chest and stands slightly in front of her husband, surprising him. "Whatever you have to say to us. You can say in front of them too. It'll save you time with this lot." Brooke knows that if she didn't say something more than one of the men around her would pitch a fit.

"Alright than, first I'd like to apologize for the long wait, imaging was backed up, but I know you don't want to hear many excuses so I'll get right to it. Tristan did suffer a grade three concussion, which is categorized as severe, but there wasn't any evidence of brain swelling on the MRI, that's good news. Just to be safe we'd like to keep him for observation for the next 48 hours. His short term memory is a bit fuzzy right now."

"So are sayin' it's possible he won't remember his accident?" Lane asks the doctor.

"Yes, it's possible, or he could not remember what he had for breakfast this morning. Or who he was with possibly. Short term memory loss is something we don't know the true cause of or how or why it happens unfortunately."

"What about his other injuries, I had to clean him up a lot before the mede-vac came." Chad tells the doctor.

"Your fast acting son, just may as well have saved Tristan's life the amount of blood he was losing. As for his other injuries..." Dr. Mitchell lists off the numerous injuries Tristan has attained due to his fall down the trail steps.

Three cracked ribs, two broken ones, out of socket shoulder and hip, sprained wrist, hairline fracture on his left fibula, a concussion, several severely bruised vertebrae, and a bruised tailbone. And seventeen stitches because of a giant gash on his forehead.

"With enough rest and recuperation time Tristan shall make a full and complete recovery. Now due to the concussion, I've admitted Tristan and he should be resting comfortably by now up on the Teen wing of the Pediatrics floor."

"Can we see him?" Steve asks. Scott eyes his brother's bandaged right hand, gives him a quizzical look.

"Yes if you'll all follow me I can take you up there now." Dr. Mitchell replies. With that said the fifteen members in the McGarrett ohana follow Dr. Mitchell out of the ER waiting room.

* * *

Tripler is always a busy place, though it seemed more so when there are many retirees and veterans and their families coming in with heatstroke, sunburns, concussions from getting smacked upside the head with a surfboard, things like that. It's still bustling with nurses going back and forth around them, some trudging and others sprinting. Brooke never noticed that before how busy the hospital really is because she's usually one of those people hustling and running about.

The fifteen of them plus Dr. Mitchell making sixteen all pile into the already crowded elevator. Danny's manages to get himself wedged in the front right corner with Charlie safely in front of him, and Steve behind him. He reminds himself to breath and count his breaths. The elevator ride is a silent one, even with the other people in the elevator. The other occupants clearly recognize Five-0 and see the two other men with badges around their necks. That's enough to make anyone a little nervous I mean after what happened yesterday who could blame them.

Luckily for Danny and Charlie they only have to go up one floor. Charlie's also not only inherited his father's good looks and mile a minute motor mouth, but also his fear of enclosed tight spaces. Also known as claustrophobia. They found that out when Charlie had gone on an overnight team bonding exercise with his little league team last summer on the USS Arizona. Charlie and one of his friends had gone exploring where they weren't supposed to and gotten trapped in a small confined space.

The elevator dings and no surprise Charlie and Danny are the first ones out of that confining metal death trap as Danny calls it. Dr. Mitchell leads the group down the hall and around the corner to the teen wing.

Dr. Mitchell leads them all to Tristan's room, room 423F. Dr. Mitchell knocks and he hears the teen call out. He opens the door fully, "Tristan I think there are some people here who want to see you." Dr. Mitchell tells his young patient.

"Let them in." Tristan says from where he's lying on his bed multiple bandages wrapped around his torso, a few on left arm from superficial cuts and scrapes. Than there's the seventeen thankfully dissolvable stitches in his forehead up near his hairline. Not to mention his sprained wrist is wrapped, and his broken left fibula is elevated wrapped in gauze on a pillow.

Everyone but Scott enters the room, Lane looks at his partner a silent conversation being had. Lane nods to Scott before heading into the room as well. "Dr. Mitchell can I have a word outside please?" Scott asks.

"Well sure Master Chief, now usually it's I who ask to speak to parents outside, but I can tell this isn't about your son's physical condition or prognosis."

The doctor shuts the door to his patient's room, and stood off to the side of the door looking towards the father of five in his matching cast to one of his sons.

"No, it's not it's about his safety here in the hospital. I'm sure you're aware of the lockdown that occured yesterday." The doctor nods his head. "I was there actively trying to track the highly dangerous and armed man down. He's threatened a member of my family, and two colleagues of mine, also indirectly threatening our children and other family members." Scott gives the doctor a small summary of what went down yesterday.

"I see, and what do you wish to do about it."

"With your permission doctor I'd like to have two colleagues of mine stationed outside my son's room for the duration that he's here under your charge." Scott says.

By the tone Dr. Mitchell knows that the man in front of him would post up his own security detail with or without his permission. Asking is just a formality, a nice gesture. He's heard about the NCIS team at Pearl that has the equivalent of Five-0's immunity and means. They aren't a unit to be trifled with, especially with three ex-Navy SEALs, and a former Force Recon Marine in the unit.

"That can be arranged, Agent McGarrett just give me the names of your Agents and I'll give them to nurses on the floor."

"In exchange doctor I'd also like a list of every nurse day and night that'll be coming into his room. I'd also like to be notified of any changes to staffing before it's made if it affects my son's care."

"Of course Agent. I'll get that list to you as soon as I have it. Email."

"Yes my work email will be fine. It's..." Scott recites his government issued email address to the doctor.

"Alright, you better go in there, you're the first one he asked for when he woke you know."

"Thanks doc I appreciate everything really I do." Scott smiles at the doctor and watches him leave.

He sends off a quick text to Jackson back who's at Five-0 with Kali and the rest of the MCRT.

Agent McGarrett: Need bckgrnd check on a Dr. Travis Mitchell, everything you got.

\- 12:55 PM

Agent Santiago: On it boss. Everything okay with your son?

\- 12:57 PM

Agent McGarrett: Yes, concussion and other injuries but doc says he'll make a full recovery. 48 hour observation hold.

\- 12:58 PM

Scott texts back not wanting to fully elaborate on the extent of his son's injuries in a text message.

Agent Santiago: Good, Kali's happy for you, as am I we all are. I'll get back to you asap on that bckgrd check.

\- 12:59 PM

Agent McGarrett: Thnx

-1:00 PM

Scott pockets his phone and then heads inside his son's room.

* * *

**1300 Hours, 18 June 2019, TAMC - 6th Floor - PICU, Teen Wing Patient Room 626H, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Scott walks into TJ's room and sees his surrounding Ohana spread out throughout his son's room. Those closest to the bed right now are Brooke and Cooper on TJ's right side and Steve and Jake on his left side.

He looks good all things considering, Scott sees the IV pole and the red blood bag attached to it, next to the morphine drip. That scares him, how close he came to losing his son. If Chad hadn't been there, no he can't think like that. Not now TJ's alive and doing good if he's laughing at some corny joke Jake is telling him. Take away all the hospital equipment and Scott can almost imagine this as a different setting. It's good to see his boys all in good spirits right now.

"Hey TJ, aren't we all a mess." Scott jokes. "I think if Cooper comes in next we get another hole punched in our frequent flier card."

"Three McGarrett's in the hospital in two days that has to be some kind of record." Lane puts in.

"I don't want any of you boys, you included Scott to be trying to set any records, you're all going to give me gray hairs before I'm forty." Brooke tells sons and husband.

"Guess that's the small price we have to pay for loving these McGarrett goofs." Danny slings an arm around Steve.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Scott says smiling.

"Yeah me too, you married us for more than our trouble making tendencies." Steve says.

"You love us." Scott says. Scott turns to his son. "How you feeling son?"

"Like I fell down a dozen or so steps, but I'm good hey dad I like the hickey." TJ exclaims a loopy grin on his face.

"Yeah, you are looking good, doc's got you on the good pain meds, good ol' morphine." Scott replies trying to get the attention off of him and his damn hickey on his neck.

"Mr. Jeff's gots a mark on his neck too." Charlie says innocently as he looks up at the older man and notices the same mark on his neck. Jeff blushes and Scott kicks at the invisible dirt on the floor. Now half the rooms looking at the two of them. "Why do you have matching spots, Uncle Scott."

"Uh, well you see Charlie." Scott starts. _Oh geez little man. _

"They were giving each other raspberries on their necks." Danny quickly tells his son.

"On their necks, that's funny." Charlie states.

"Yeah, I guess it is, raspberries are sometimes to go on tummies, Jeff." Scott gives Jeff a look that says play along.

"Your so right Scott, they do, silly me."

"Are you and my Uncle Scott boyfriends like my Danno and Uncle Steve were?"

This kid, as much as Scott loves his sweet six year old pseudo nephew Charlie, he's too much. He's not gonna lie. Not with Brooke in the room that'll put him in the dog house for sure.

"We are Charlie, we are boyfriends." That's the first time Scott's said it aloud in a room full of people. Not just people his ohana.

"Cool, are you gonna get married like Uncle Steve and Danno?"

If any of them had been drinking anything, there would have been at least five different spit takes. "Umm, I don't know Charlie." Jeff says, slowly.

Danny gives both men a look that says equal parts I'm sorry and you don't have to answer anymore questions.

"We haven't known in each other that long only two months bud I think you got to know someone a bit longer before that, but not at as long as your dad and Uncle Steve." Scott looks pointedly at his older brother. "They took forever to get together, and get married."

There were very agreeable nods and acknowledgements to that statement. Seven years was a long time, the last two years dating before Danny popped the question to Steve.

There's amiable chatter about the room for another hour or so before, Danny announces he should take his kids back to their mother. There's some protest from Charlie, but Danny promises his son he can visit his cool friend tomorrow. And after Danny leaves, Adam and Lou decides to head out, before they can though Scott stops them.

"Hey guys, I want to thank you for bringing Wyatt and David this afternoon."

"Don't worry about it, it's what Ohana does." Adam tells him.

"Actually Lou." Scott turns to the Chicago native. "Would you mind letting me take your SUV, it's the only vehicle that's here between all of us big enough to transport six people."

Lou takes his keys out of his pocket, and hands them over. "Sure since I know your not actually driving."

"We can catch a ride back to HQ with Steve." Adam tells Scott, and he sees Steve nod to Adam in confirmation.

Everyone says their goodbyes to Danny, Grace and Charlie, as well Adam, Lou, and Steve and pretty soon it's just the McGarrett's. Plus Lane, Jeff and Chad. Scott had pulled Brooke outside and into one of those private quiet rooms that are on the floor. Used usually to tell parents and relatives bad news about their kids prognosis. Scott had told Brooke everything about yesterday, from the calls, the fake bomb threat today at the palace, everything, not leaving anything out.

She'd been rightly horrified and undoubtedly scared, but she recollected herself and than asked her husband what they were going to do. He tells her his plan of having all four boys sleepovers at trusted friends' houses for the next 48 hours while Tristan's in the hospital. So as not to be home alone without adult supervision.

Brooke agrees and even though they're having personal what some would call marital issues Brooke pushes those aside in favor of working alongside her husband. For the sake of her boys. They're safety and well-being comes first before anything else that may be going on in either of their lives.

Scott also tells Brooke of his plan of attack to have the remaining two members of his team, on security detail outside Tristan's room while he's here. He knows it's only tonight and tomorrow, but he's not taking any chances.

It's times like this that despite her husband's long hours, and times he's not at home she's happy for his connections and working relationship and trust he must have in his teammates. To be able to ask them such a thing and they'd do it. Maybe now just maybe she's starting to get finally what the whole concept of 'ohana' truly means to her husband.

"I'm going to head back to the bakery, you know make sure it hasn't burned down in my absence." Jeff jokes.

Scott gets up from the couch he's sitting on and sending updates back to Perry and Kali about what he's doing. Scott walks over to Jeff's who's standing next to the doorway.

"Thanks for coming Jeff I appreciate it." Scott gives Jeff a light peck on his cheek.

"Dad why you kissing some guy you just met." Tristan asks from his bed. And there's more evidence of his short term memory being kapoot.

"We're boyfriends TJ, it's what we do, just like you and Chad kiss."

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm sleepy dad, I'm gonna take a nap."

"You do that." Scott turns back to Jeff. "I'll call you later about tonight, okay."

"I completely understand. I'm glad he's going to be okay." Jeff nods to Lane and than heads out of the room.

"Well boys come on let's get a move on, Lane and I have to get back to the office, I want you four to pack go bags enough for three days and then, we'll drop you back here with your mom's clothes okay."

"Okay dad. I'll pack a bag from TJ to." Jake offers.

TJ is sleeping currently and isn't aware of the conversation going on around him. "That'd be great thanks Jake. And after visiting hours are your friends' parent or parents will pick you up and take you back to their houses for the night." Scott tell his kids.

Scott hadn't told his boys the whole reason why he wants them to stay at friends' he just told them he didn't want them to have to spend the night alone in the house. Thinking about their brother. He knows he'll have to tell his boys the real reasoning some time soon, but they don't need that particular information hanging over their heads right now.

"Sounds good, let's go." Cooper announces to his dad.

"We'll drop you off on the way okay Chad." Lane tells the nineteen year old blond boy.

"Thanks Mr. Sullivan, my parents are working on some big contract on the Big Island and can't come get me." Chad says.

"We'll be back in thirty minutes tops Brooke anything particular you want in your bag."

"No, I've already got it packed mostly just add in something for me to sleep in tonight and tomorrow and I'm all set. Thanks sweetie."

"Alright, but don't complain to me if I bring you the wrong sleepwear." It's meant to be a joke to Brooke, but she doesn't take it that way.

"We've been married for twenty two years I think you should know what I wear." Brooke hisses.

"Whoa, easy Brooke I was just joking, I know what you like and will wear. We've got to go now, we'll be back soon." Scott leaves with Lane and the boys and closes the door behind him.

True to his word thirty minutes Lane and Scott are dropping of Scott's boys back at Tristan's hospital room with their go bags along with Brooke's. Tristan's awake when they get there sitting up in bed, he motions for his dad to come closer.

"What is it, Tristan do you remember something?"

"Yeah, he...he had gray eyes and a deep voice."

"Who did Tristan?" Scott thinks he's talking about one of the flight medics that took him in the chopper.

"Guy, I saw...gay I saw 'fore I passed out, had a scar under his right eye."

"Are you sure Tristan?" Lane asks the teen looking over at his partner slightly.

"Yeah Mr. Sullivan, I'm sure. Can I have my phone now Jake?" Tristan asks his brother seemingly forgetting what he'd just told his dad and his partner.

"No, Tristan you have a concussion, no screens or electronics you need to rest your eyes." Brooke informs her son. Her nineteen year old son pouts like a toddler being told he can't have his favorite toy but relents. He's pretty tired right now anyway.

"Bye dad see you later." TJ waves weakly and closes his eyes a fitful sleep overtaking him. Dreams of the guy eyed, scarred man clouding his dreams.

* * *

**1450 Hours, 18 June 2019. Iolani Palace - Five-0 HQ - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Lane and Scott make it back to Five-0 headquarters and walk quickly through the glass double doors and over the Five-0 Special investigations seal on the floor.

"Hey the dynamic duo are back..." Danny calls out.

"Jackson, Kali I've got a special assignment for you two, security detail for my son Tristan. I've already informed and notified the hospital they know to expect you."

"Basic security detail sir?" Jackson asks.

"VIP detail Santiago, nobody gets in or out of that room that isn't on the approved list." Scott tells the younger Agent.

"How long Scott?" Kali inquiries.

"48 hours, go home pack a go bag with enough clothes until Thursday. You know the drill with security detail."

Jackson and Kali look at their unit chief and he nods. "Go, you two, McGarrett's your team lead, you follow his orders."

"We won't let you down Scott." Kali assures.

"We're all over this." Jackson agrees.

"Glad to hear it." with that the two younger members of the CRT leave Five-0 headquarters to head home to pack and then head over to the hospital.

"Jerry, Carson please tell me you guys ID'd our shooter?" Lane practically begs walking straight up to the smart table.

"Hey Danny, Grace and Charlie okay?" Scott asks giving Jackson and Kali their assignment.

"Hey yourself pal you like crap, yes Grace and Charlie are fine. Got off to Rachel's okay. Grace has date with Will tomorrow and Charlie starts his summer camp so he's excited."

"Good they need things to look forward too. I take it you've told Rachel."

"I have and that we're in the process of figuring logistics out."

"Have you found our guy yet?" Lane asks again.

"Drum roll please." Jerry asks. He didn't he drum roll but a few fond eye rolls in return. "Alright than." Jerry pulls up the relevant information.

"Our mystery shooter and caller is...one Deegan Wilkes." Evan shows and points the screen with a flourish of his right hand. A mugshot appears of the man that's secretly haunted Scott for the past four years.

"How'd you find this guy?" Lane aaks, staring the jagged scar under the man's left eye.

"We had went back a few years and started searching, professional hit men or contract killers." Evan explains.

"Than we cross referenced that with Navy and Marine Corps personnel, since he'd shot the Staff Sergeant." Jerry continues.

"Low and behold Jerry, comes across several different case files from years ago about identical murders of three NCIS agents..." Tani says.

"It was four, four Agents." Scott replies evenly.

"How do you know?" Tani asks the older Agent.

"Because they were apart of our unit." Lane supplies for his friend.

"Apart of your unit sir?" Junior asks.

"Yes, you see the NCIS unit you see before you wasn't always as it is currently. There was another unit a first unit, that Scott, Havika and myself were a part of." Lane starts.

"It all started four years ago, with a case the MCRT got..." Havika says.

Then Havika goes into the full explanation with Lane's help and minimal input from Scott about the case they had four years ago. Also how it led to them having carte blanche with the rules and regulations when it came to solving their cases or dealing with CRT call outs.

"That's, that's rough, can't imagine what you guys must have gone through." Tani is first person to regain speech after the explanation.

"You said it was an eight man hit squad, eight men for the eight Agents." Adam says. "What happened to the men who were successful."

"We can neither confirm nor deny what happened to those men." Havika tells Adam face a serious one.

"I know what happened." Brianna exclaims. "You three went Rambo and killed the shooters."

"We can neither confirm nor deny that." Lane replies simply.

"No, stop we can it's over case is closed, the Petty Officer First Class Neil Thatcher and his father are dead, the guys who tried to kill our friends and colleagues are dead. We did that, we killed them."

"And now the only one left alive is the one and only, Deegan Wilkes." Havika finishes. "Give the man a prize. He survived and managed to evade four ex-Navy SEALs." Havika's voice is dripping sarcasm.

"He's not just the only one alive." Steve states, as he heads back to his office really quick to grab his laptop. Steve comes back with his laptop balancing it in his palm and opening up the video file. Steve projects the video onto the large center monitor in front of them. "Now I'm going to warn you this video is pretty graphic."

Steve hits play on the video and lets the video play out. It's stops after ten minutes. "That was security camera footage from your kitchen four years ago." Havika remarks looking at Scott.

"You gave Deegan that scar." Lane realizes. "He shot you mere centimeters away from your heart. You could've died that day."

"How'd you get that video Steve?" Scott asks.

"He...Wilkes sent it to me, on this flash drive."

"He used the fake bombing as a distraction to get into HQ, he was here in the office. In your office." Danny starts saying.

"Yes, Danny yes he was the man who tried to kill my brother four years ago was here in the office in my office. He's sending us a message."

"What exactly is that message Steven?"

Steve doesn't get a chance to answer before his brother answers for him.

"That he can get to us, get to me, and that with Rutherford's resources and payment he'll go to any means necessary to get to the Agent that got away." Scott tells everyone assembled.

"That's not all is there, Steve there's something else, isn't there?" Scott deduces.

Scott pulls up the second video of Wilkes himself, and hits the play button.

A man's face appears on screen, caucasian, jet black hair and a scar just underneath his left eye, with almond shaped blue gray eyes. The man they now know as Deegan Wilkes.

"Hello Commander, I see you got my video" Wilkes is saying. "By the time you see this video, I'll be long gone, now you know the truth behind your brother's recent actions. Know this Commander you and I will meet and I will finish what I started." The video screen goes black.

"He wants to kill you so he can get his payment. But with his original client the father of the sailor dead. He can't get it." Danny says.

"My theory is, he was hired by Rutherford, not to kill Scott but to kill both our latest victims, with promise of payment to lure out you three." Steve gestures to Lane, his brother, and Havika. "To make you remember."

"So this all goes back to profit, a payment out." Adam says. "It fits with Rutherford's syndicate and his whole operations he only ever does things for profit for money."

"Well we remember all right, and now that we know we can find him and charge him for two murders and the attempted murder of a federal agent." Havika declares.

Steve looks over at Danny now, "There's more, and you're not going to like it."

"What, what more could be said to make me already hate this putz more."

"I got a call from Wilkes. Lou knows this I told him when I went to get my hand bandaged." several eyes look over to Steve's bandaged right hand. When had that happened? Is what is going through everyone's mind.

"He called you?" Danny exclaims outraged waving his hands in the air. "And you didn't think to tell me, to tell us."

"Whoa, Danny easy I'm telling you now if you'll be quiet and let me finish." Danny crosses his arms, but didn't say anything more. "He called me and told me, now these are his words, "It's a real tragedy that the boy survived. I was so sure he wouldn't make it."

"How did he know about your nephew Commander?" Evan asks.

"I'm getting to that Agent Carson." Steve replies. "That's not all he said, again these are his words, Your nephew'll be just fine a bit banged up, but fine...for now."

"He's directly targeting Agent McGarrett's children now." Perry realizes. Steve harrumphs. "Sorry commander please continue."

"Wilkes continues to say, 'I want you to suffer like I have. I want you to feel the pain I felt. I'm going to start by taking away everyone you hold near and dear to you, Commander, starting with that Detective of yours."

Everyone takes it what Steve says and to no surprise, Scott is the first one to speak. "Why'd you keep this from Steve? You said you wouldn't do that anymore, I'm not a little kid anymore Steve." Scott raises his voice slightly.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I found out, and I was pretty pissed that you kept this from me that is guy tried to kill you too. Then Danny got the call about the bomb threat and everything escalated."

"Both of you stop!" Brianna exclaims. Both men stop talking. "Uh, sorry respectfully don't you see this is what he wants Wilkes wants you two full with adrenaline and mad at each other so you'll do something stupid."

"She's got a point you guys. Does it matter that Scott never told you Steve, and does it matter Scott that Steve hadn't told you about the video til now. We all know about the video and know Wilkes is playing the pawn for Rutherford." Evan reasons cautiously.

"Agent Carson is right you two can't be at each other's throats over semantics you aren't kids anymore you're grown ass adults and you should act like it." Perry tells the two McGarrett brothers.

Both McGarrett's look thoroughly chastised and then Steve looks up with determination in his eyes. "So what are you we doing about the service members that have been taken?"

"We've been thinking it's time to go on the offensive, time to stop playing defense. It's time to get active instead of always having to react to something these Rutherford and his goons are doing." Lane tells them all.

"Take the fight to them, what did you have in mind?" Lou asks the dirty blond haired surfer Agent.

"A simple snatch and grab..." Perry starts, before Danny interrupts him.

"Hate to break it to you Agent Perry, but nothing is ever simple when SuperSEAL McGarrett over here is involved."

"Hey! Not totally true." Steve skulks.

"Oh really name one time a raid or operation we've performed was ever simple and went the way it was supposed to, hmm."

"There was that one time..."

"Ah you can't can you. What'd I say nothing's ever simple with you."

"Can we get back to what I was saying gentlemen please."

"Listen to the man huh we want to move forward not backwards." Lou chides to his two friends.

"Agreed Captain Grover thanks you." Perry praises the other man. "As I was saying we perform a snatch and grab. We stage a two man team to act as bait to get snatched up by the kidnappers and when they do we go in and we grab whoever is taking the Marines and sailors. We interrogate the men for answers like a location of where the captured Marines and sailors are being held."

Lane nods his head at this, this could work, "A two man team consisting of a member from our unit." Lane starts "And one from yours." He finishes gesturing to the Five-0 members.

"Why a two man team?" Danny asks curious.

"Because according to the footage, Perry and the MCRT were able to scrounge up from three weeks ago when Gunnery Sergeant Powell was taken, that's how they nab'em by twos." Scott informs.

"I'll go, I'll be bait." Steve says instantly already gearing himself up mentally.

Danny throws his hands up in the air at Steve. "No, no absolutely not, you, or Scott can't be bait. And for that matter neither can I. We've already got targets on our backs."

"Danny's right and what if this goes south, we need both our leader and the second in command alive." Lou reminds his two colleagues.

"Yes, there's that big brother, but also another fact you're forgetting." Scott actually grins despite what they're all suggesting they do right now.

Steve cocks his head like an inquisitive dog, "What am I missing. I'd be the best bait."

"Macho Navy SEAL much, babe. We all know you're a badass."

"Oh just tell him already Scott." Lane exclaims to his partner also smiling.

"You my dear brother were a Lieutenant Commander in the United States Navy. An officer, a cake eater." Scott says the last part with a wide grin on his face knowing his brother wouldn't hit him for the last comment.

"Wh- oh!" Steve realizes. "They're only taking enlisted members of the Navy or Marine Corps special operations."

"Ey give the big lug a prize, he figured it out." Scott says between laughing at his brothers face.

"You better watch yourself Master Chief." Steve warns half serious half mocking.

"Aye aye Commander sir."

Evan leans over and whispers to Brianna. "Are these two always like this."

"I have no clue, I can't tell who's worse Detective Williams and the Commander or the McGarrett brothers." Brianna whispers back.

"They're Navy boys and I've known Scott for years, so yes they are really like this." Havika whispers to the youngest members of on his team.

"Can we focus please, we've got bad guys to nail here." Perry insists.

"I agree, with Agent Perry, Steve, Scott Alexander." Danny chides.

"Touche, Daniel Derek."

"How'd you? Oh never mind I don't want to know Mr. Double oh ninja."

"Okay folks, let's run this down right, Danny, Steve, and Scott can't be bait because they're already targets. Agents Sullivan and Kamaka can't either because while they fit the criteria of enlisted sailor and Navy SEAL, they have kids. Tani, and Agent Seeger are out for obvious reasons." Lou makes a no offense gesture at the two females in the room.

"Hey it's all good over here, Lou." Tani replies.

"I agree I'm perfectly happy for once I'm not the first choice to put undercover. You wouldn't believe how often that happens Tani."

"Oh I can imagine." Tani answers, the brunette Agent.

"So who does that leave exactly?" Perry asks.

"Adam, Agent Carson, and Junior." Scott says.

"I volunteer as tribute." Evan announces with a smile. Havika lightly smacks the younger Agent over the head.

"You were going regardless of what you said, we need one of us from each side." Havika explains.

"Oh, yeah right sorry."

"So, Adam, Junior you want to flip a coin?" Lane asks chuckling.

"I'll go, I mean it makes sense doesn't it. I'm actually a SEAL sir." Junior turns and addresses Lane seriously.

"Of course it makes sense Junior and that serious respectful attitude they'll eat that up. We won't have to do much for you, but change your name, oh and your wardrobe somewhat, you're tourists remember." Lane starts to list off all the things they have to do for Junior. Than he turns to Evan. "Now you my curly haired friend, are going to need some work." Lane gives Evan a once over. "We've done more with less time before. It's nearly 1320, an hour, to get you both prepped and we'll be all good to go."

Agent Perry turns to Jerry, "Mr. Ortega can you handle the backstopping my Agent and Officer Reigns?"

"Can do Agent Perry. I've done it before and they should hold up, since nobody will actually be looking at them." Jerry informs the African American agent.

"Good, we need these to be airtight. No gaps, and using portions of both their histories in their covers will help Carson, and Reigns remember who they're supposed to be, if they do gets stopped by any other tourists." Perry informs Jerry helpfully.

"Sullivan you go get Reigns and Carson here kitted out back at NCIS." Scott orders Lane. "Oh and bring all of our UC vests, plus an extra for Reigns!"

"Gotcha, partner, nobody else needs to take a trip to the ER today." Lane calls and both Evan and Junior follow the older blond haired NCIS agent out of the offices.

"UC vests?" Tani asks curiously to Scott.

"Yeah, they're more lightweight, same amount of protection as a normal kevlar vest, but they allow the user to be able to wear it underneath clothing. We all wear'im anytime we go undercover and have a need to wear them."

"Our normal tactical kevlar vests we wear are too bulky to be worn over clothes, and we don't want either of them to stand out in that regard." Havika tells Tani helpfully. "Junior'll be perfectly fine, you've both gone undercover before right?"

"Yes, but it was as a gym trainer and gym member, there wasn't a need to wear vests, we couldn't even if we wanted to."

"Tani, Evan may look young and seem enthusiastic, but he's one of the best damn UC's I've seen in a long time. Junior's in good hands." Scott reassures her. "Junior's a SEAL he can handle himself. And some can Evan."

While Jerry is working on backstopping Junior and Evan, Steve, Danny, Perry and Scott go over the finer details of this little snatch of grab of theirs. Steve Scott and Perry go over the plan numerous times, Danny's almost has to laugh how all three of them are treating this like a military op.

"We're SEALs Danny." Scott explains. "We plan for every eventuality, we can think of. Also, UC's for the MCRT are routine, we could do a snatch and grab in our sleep."

"He's right we can." Brianna says.

"If you're all so sure." Danny hedges.

"We're all good, Danno trust me." Steve clutches Danny's hand under the smart table.

An hour later, Lane's back with Junior and Evan all their undershirt vests. Five-0 are going to wear their usual tactical vest since they'll be in the van as backup. The rest of the NCIS unit minus Scott will be strategically placed around the Ala Moana center and have sight lines to where van is reported to be. Scott is a dead giveaway to the guys they're trying to catch, with his navy blue cast.

"Alright you two looking good, one last thing, here are your in ear, comms, made by one of the tech boys at NCIS, they're virtually unnoticeable. And you'll be able to stay in contact with all of us the whole time." Perry hands each man a clear looking ear comm.

"You remember the signals, right?" Havika asks Evan. Evan nods his head. "And you remember the signal too Junior?"

"Yes sir."

"Great, now that we're all kitted out let's go bust us some bad guys."

* * *

**1550 Hours. 18 June 2019. Ala Moana Shopping Center, Waikiki, Honolulu, Oahu. **

It's late Tuesday afternoon, and the Ala Moana shopping center in Waikiki is still teeming with tourists, and locals alike. The perfect set up for the boss' plans of grabbing both of the McGarrett brothers. After the morning and afternoon they've had they'll be too preoccupied to focus. They'll let their guard down. With the surveillance they know that two of the younger McGarrett's sons work in the shopping center, and they aren't currently here. They're all at the hospital with the eldest McGarrett son. This is the perfect time to strike.

"This'll be the most opportune time to snatch them right here in the open." Scott informs Junior and Evan one last time over comms.

"And remember wait until they've actually got a hold of you to send up the signal." Steve reminds.

"No offense guys but I think we got this covered." Havika says as he and Brianna are walking past one of the store fronts together.

"We got this, we got their backs Maddog." Lane replies into his comm as he's stopped at a sunglasses kiosk browsing for a new pair of glasses.

"Yeah, but who'll have your back." Scott whispers quietly. He hates that he's stuck in the surveillance van with his brother and Danny.

The cast is a total giveaway though and he'd never compromise an operation like that. The unit he's a part of is one of the best and he trusts them all with his life, well okay maybe the jury's still out on Seeger with her criminal father, but she's getting there.

Tani, Adam, and Lou are in a completely unrecognizable sedan, with no undercover markings whatsoever opposite the black industrial van. Now it's just a waiting game, the best part of a snatch and grab.

Evan and Junior are spread out in the shopping center, both on the first floor but still within close enough range if either gets stopped by a tourist. Evan is wearing a sky blue and green floral Aloha shirt and gray cargo pants with Nike running shoes. He's walking around with a shopping bag in each hand. Their cover is that they're two friends on leave for a little R&R in the Aloha state. The airline lost their luggage so that's why they're here buying clothes.

Junior is on the north side of the first floor wearing, a red and white floral Aloha shirt and tan cargo shorts with a pair of Oakley sunglasses. He's also carrying a bag from RipCurl, with shorts, tanks, t-shirts, underwear and boardies in the bag. The teams are actually with Jerry's help and the wonders of social media able to find a YouTube video of Gunnery Sergeant Powell and another unidentified Marine being taken. From that footage Junior and Evan are able to gleam or have a sense of what they're attackers look like. Big, muscular, probably dressed in black and look totally out of place for an outdoor shopping mall in Hawaii on a Tuesday afternoon.

"I have eyes on target one, I repeat I have eyes on target one." First goon says into his earpiece to his other goon partner across the way.

If they can't get the McGarrett's as they're nowhere in sight. Two other Navy SEALs will just have to do for now. If they don't pass and Rutherford's doesn't want them, Wilkes can also just kill one of them to send a message to the Commander and Master Chief.

"Eyes on target two, caucasian 6'1 curly brown haired male, to your 9:00." The second goon confirms.

"Affirmative." First goon confirms, as he keeps his eyes on Junior as he's just exited another store with a bag in his hand.

* * *

Back in the black wide panel van that Steve's stuck in with Danny and his brother he's watching the surveillance cam footage of the area. He keys his earpiece. "Junior, Agent Carson, you've been noticed be ready they'll make their move soon." Steve tells the two men in the field.

"Copy that Commander." Agent Carson replies as he passes by Agent Perry and Agent Sullivan for the third time. He eyes both of them, giving them a nod. Both men nod back. It's go time.

"Copy that sir." Junior answers, and he pats himself down like he's forgotten his wallet checking he's still armed. Time to focus in and do this.

"It's showtime people let's look alive and be ready for anything." Perry announces.

The two men in their all black t-shirts and blue jeans converge on their targets like hyenas preying on weak little gazelle. Evan's busy looking at a rack of hats and trying them on when he sees, a bearded man come up behind him. He feels the cold steel of a gun on his lower back.

"Make any sudden moves, try and struggle and you die." The man growls low in Evan's left ear.

"No, no please don't." Evan says and he begins to struggle in the taller man's grip. The man's about 6'3" and all muscle.

"Shut up, you deaf you struggle or you die." The man jerks Evan right shoulder roughly pulling it out of his socket. Evan screams in pain, and crumples to the concrete beneath him. "Get up, sailor boy."

Evan gets up from the ground, sniffling and reaching over himself to try and hold his right shoulder. The man slaps his hand away while keeping a firm grip on Evan's right shoulder. Evan can't help but wince in pain, at the man's grip on his shoulder.

The once bustling shopping center is paralyzed in fear as Evan is led by the bearded tall man through the crowd. Evan sees just up a head at his 12:00 Junior being led by a shorter man than himself, the younger Hawaiian born man, has a busted lip and his left eye is partially closed.

"Keep moving squid." The goon leading Junior pushes him forward with the muzzle of his gun. Junior keeps walking and looks behind him and he sees Agent Carson being walked along by a bearded man in a form fitting black t-shirt. The Agent winces when he walks and it looks like his left shoulder is dislocated.

"Hey pal no need to be so rough, we're bein' cooperative like good little sailors." Evan quips.

"You're askin' for it, Paul would should just off them here, this one especially he's annoying as fuck." Goon 2 exclaims exasperated.

"Yah damn idiot don't use my name." Paul reprimands.

"What s'not like they'll remember anything in a couple minutes."

Sullivan and Perry watch helplessly as Junior and Evan are brought closer to the entrance of the shopping center where the kidnappers van is parked. Perry gets Lane attention, and points a man with black hair and blue gray eyes, Lane looks over in the direction Perry nods to. It's Wilkes, Wilkes is here.

Evan looks over to Junior gives him the signal behind his back, counting down with his left hand. Three...Junior nods slightly, two...Junior looks back over to his where he sees Agents Kamaka and Seeger stashing their 'shopping bags' behind a kiosk, one.

Junior throws his head back suddenly and head butts the big ash blond goon in the face startling him. The man immediately grab his nose in pain blood dripping down his nostrils. Evan brings his left elbow back into his kidnappers abdomen.

"You little shit." Beardy groans in contortion dropping his gun, which Evan quickly grabs up off the floor, aiming it at Beardy's face.

Junior grabs the goons dropped gun, and holds it in his would be kidnapper's face. "Five-0! Don't move."

"NCIS scumbag stay down!" Evan exclaims. Evan's focused on his attacker right side and doesn't see the man moving for his second piece. The moves and raising his gun and a three bullets whizz through the air knocking Evan backwards and off his feet.

Agents Kamaka and Sullivan run over to their downed agent, Lane immediately sees the blood trailing down the left side of Evan's neck. He grabs gauze out of his med kit and applies pressure to the wound.

"Easy, easy kid don't try to talk you're gonna be okay."

"Sullivan on your six." Agent Kamaka shouts, and just as Lane turns, Havika fires his gun and shoots Evan's would be kidnapper dead double tap to the chest. Blood seeping through the man's black t-shirt, his body twitching with the man's last muscle contractions leaving his body.

* * *

Junior's kidnapper tries to get up but Junior pistol whips the man across the face. "Stay down." The man simply just won't listen and lunges himself at Junior. The two men tussle and scramble for the gun on the floor. Junior gets the upper hand and throws back his fist and throws an uppercut to the man's jaw.

Scott spies the gray blue eyes and black hair of Wilkes on the monitor he says he's going for a leak, he stalks over towards the panicked crowd.

He sees Lane and Havika crowded around Evan, Lane desperately trying to stop the bleeding from his neck. Havika whips out his cell phone, rapidly speaking into. "I've got a federal agent down at Ala Moana shopping center."

"A bus is on it's way just around the corner, sir."

Wilkes sees Agent McGarrett coming and he's distracted by the downed agent. Wilkes runs at Scott and tackles him to the ground. "I'm finally going to finish what I started four years ago."

"Yeah..." Scott spits in Wilkes face. "Do it then quit talking and do it, than."

Wilkes holds his gun over Scott, and fires twice, before three more from his 3:00 come whistling by his ear and he's falling to the ground. Agent Perry is seen walking up the two men.

"You good Agent?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm good got my vest." Scott wheezes out, the wind knocked out of him.

"Please...you gotta help me. I need an ambulance. You can't do this to me." Wilkes whimpers.

"Shut your fucking pie hole Wilkes." Perry grabs up Wilkes by the arm and produces zip ties from his pocket and zip ties the man's hands.

* * *

"Stay with us Evan, keep your eyes open. Bus is almost here." Havika is knelt down and brushing the matted sweaty curly hair out of the other man's face.

"Dammit he's losing too much blood, it hit his carotid. Where's that bus?! Lane asks.

"It's here it's coming you hang in there Evan, you're going to be okay." Havika hears the sirens. "Seeger go flag down the bus NOW!." Seeger runs off to flag down the bus.

Two paramedics come running back with Seeger in toe. "We've got it from here Agent." One of the paramedics says.

"No, my finger is now the only thing keeping this man alive, I'm coming with." Lane explains as he holds his finger on the carotid artery in Evan's neck.

The two paramedics get their patient onto a gurney with the second agent on top of the injured agent and rush off towards the ambulance. Their patient slowly slipping into unconsciousness, black nothing surrounding Evan's vision.

* * *

TBC...

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.

Till next time folks!


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Warnings:** Gay themes, Strong language throughout, blood, depiction of gunshot and stabbing wounds; incl, aftermath of gunshot and stabbing wounds, depictions of field medicine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or it's characters. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

Author's Note: Here's the first part of Chapter 8, yes, I had to split it up there's a lot going on in chapter 8 that's for sure. It was getting a bit long so I found I good place to split it up. Anyway, part 2 is half written already so I'm hoping to have it up by this weekend, Monday at the latest. Ideas keep popping up, for the outline so parts 3 and 4 yes you read that right 3 and 4 should follow shortly after, once I have them written and edited.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Part 1**

**1648 Hours, 18 June 2019, Ala Moana Shopping Center - Waikiki, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Everything happens so fast. With sirens wailing, the ambulance housing the downed agent squeals off towards the nearest trauma center, leaving the NCIS quartet and the Five-0 team to clear the scene.

Agent Perry holds a hand out for Scott to take to help the other man up. Scott takes it, with a grunt. He hates getting shot he really does, especially in the vest, even though that's the thing that usually saves his life it always knocks the wind out of him. "Thanks, Perry." Scott answers.

What's that ringing in his ears, it won't stop, it's getting louder. "Agent McGarrett, your phone's ringing, you should answer it." Perry advises. "I'll take Mr. Sunshine here to the waiting bus."

"Kay." Scott says slowly looking around the area, Havika is trying to console Agent Seeger. There's a lot of blood around where both of them are standing, and there's a dead body a few feet away. Junior's would be kidnapper is dead.

"Come on Wilkes, get your sorry ass up." Perry walks over to Wilkes and pulls out some zip ties. It's really remarkable how he hasn't just gotten up and run off. Maybe he's afraid of getting shot again who knows. Point is he let himself be handcuffed.

"Ah hey that's too tight." Wilkes exclaims.

"Oh, I'm sorry darlin' those too tight for yah. Get movin'" Perry pushes Wilkes forward to get him moving towards the entrance where there's an ambulance waiting.

Steve, Danny, Tani, Adam and Lou run out of their vehicles to the shopping center at watching what goes down in the center of the outdoor of mall. Tani runs up to Junior and hugs him.

"Juns are you okay?" Tani asks her partner.

"Yes, Tani I'm okay really not really a scratch on me."

"Your lips busted." Tani notes.

"Okay a black eye and a busted lip, really not the worst I've had. We should call HPD to get the CSU guys out here to cover the body." Junior gets right down to business.

"Come on, let's go help the others."

Adam and Lou check in with Agents Kamaka and Seeger, see how they're faring. From the looks of it. Agent Seeger doesn't look to be doing so well. For being a former FBI special agent, an FBI profiler a part of the BAU or behavioral analysis unit you'd think she'd be used to seeing more grotesque aspects of the human body and mind then one dead body. A double tap to the head. Though this is her partner, not just some random bystander.

Lou knows it's not the dead body, lying a few feet away that's bothering the young woman. It's the pool of blood that's covering the area where her partner Evan once lay. Before he was taken in the ambulance with Agent Sullivan.

"It was so much blood." Brianna's soft voice murmurs. "So much blood, I can smell the copper in the air still."

"I know it's tough kid, but you'll get through this, it's tough seeing your partner so helpless." Lou tells Brianna.

"All we can do is focus on the now, Agent Seeger what's right in front of us." Junior walks up to young woman Tani by his side.

"Right thanks Officer Reigns, we...we should secure the scene."

"Already being taken care of, C.S.U.'s on the way." Junior informs Brianna.

"Hey Scott, your pant legs got blood on it." Danny informs him as he and Steve come to a speeding halt at Scott's side.

"What-what are you talking about there's no blood on my pants." Indeed there is a stream of crimson red running down his pant leg.

"Look down." Danny urges.

"Oh, I guess there is." Scott sees the stream of blood rushing down to his right pant leg into his shoe making a squish sound when he stomps it and he immediately regrets it. The shooting pain all the way up his leg hurts like a mother. "Ahhh, ahhhh bad idea, bad idea." Scott hops up and down on his non injured leg.

"Tani call 911 for another bus." Steve tells her.

"On it McGarrett." Tani answers pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

Danny quickly walks over to Scott and eases him down on the ground. "Sit down easy, easy now. Steve we need to make a tourniquet to stop the bleeding."

With Scott lying down on the ground and his right pant leg seeping blood it looks bad. He knows he's in good hands and god there's that ringing again. Steve's already taking off his gray crew neck t-shirt and handing it to Danny. "Alright this is going to hurt, but it's going to stop the bleeding, Steve pocket knife."

Steve hands Danny his pocket knife, and Danny slices Scott's right pant leg open so they can better see the wound. As Danny does blood spurts out like a fountain from the wound. It the bullet could've hit an artery.

"Just do it." Scott grits out.

Danny twists Steve's t-shirt into a spiral, and ties the gray t-shirt above the joint of Scott's right knee. A simple shoelace knot, without the bow. Steve is kneeling down next to his brother putting his knee, putting pressure just above where Danny has put the tourniquet.

"Man, Steve you...ugh weigh a ton." Scott groans as he feels the full weight of his brother's knee on his right thigh.

"Good, you're conscious and still talking that's good." Steve remarks. "Tani what's the ETA on that bus?"

"They're stuck in traffic car accident nearby, ETA 12 minutes out Boss."

"Okay now this next part is really going to hurt." Danny warns as he gets Steve's pocket ready to use as windlass. "Steve gimme your belt." Steve gives Danny is belt which he folds over in half knowing exactly what Danny wants it for. "Here bite down on this." Danny places the belt into between Scott's teeth. "Ready?"

Scott gives a thumbs up, but his face says, hell no.

"On three Danny, 1, 2, 3." Steve instructs as Danny places the pocketknife in the fold of the make-shift tourniquet and twists hard several times. All anyone here's for several seconds is the muffled screams and grunts from Scott on the ground. "There, there it's done Scott." The flow is slowing down.

Danny also takes a pen out of one of Steve's cargo pockets, and marks T, with date and time on Scott's upper right hairless thigh. T - 1702 hrs, 6/18/19

Scott spits out his brother's belt. "Man that never stops hurting." Scott hears the ringing again, he finally realizes it's his phone remembering Agent Perry told him a few minutes ago. He fishes it out of his left pocket and answers it, without looking. **"Agent McGarrett." **

"**Scott are you alright? We heard gunshots outside, please tell you're alright." **Comes Jeff's worried panicky voice through the phone.

"**Yeah of course I'm fine you know me always careful." **

"**Oh really, then why can I see your brother, and his partner standing around your body. I can't believe you just lied to me." **Jeff lets out in a huff.

"**Sorry, force of habit. Uh..." **Scott bites the inside of his cheek in pain, his leg throbbing.** "Is uh, there a reason you called other than to see if I'm okay. Which I am mostly okay I promise." **

"**Yes, I got your texts this morning. I'd love to have dinner with you tonight. Are you going to even be able though?"** A beat of silence. **"Scott?" **

"**Yes, I'm here that's good, umm hey you may have privacy being all the way over there, but I don't."**

"**Oh right I get it sorry." **

"**No, no not your fault I got shot and I'm in this situation, can we talk later?**" Scott looks up at the surrounding people around him, his brother and Danny not much of an audience, but still an embarrassing one. **"When I don't have an audience."** Scott winks at Steve.

Of course his brother's boyfriend would call, that's nice, but it also means that Scott and Jeff are really serious about their relationship. Which adds to their possible security issues. He's happy his brother seems happy even though he's still married, but he's not going to open up that particular can of worms right now. He hears the sirens in the distance and no doubt Jeff can too.

"**Sounds like your rides almost here." **Jeff tells Scott as he can indeed hear the sirens from where he's standing out his bakery.

"**Yeah it does, I want to talk to you about something when I've got a moment okay. Keep your phone on." **

"**O-Okay. Love you." **

"**You too." **Scott hangs up just in time to see two male paramedics jogging over with a black and yellow gurney.

"Agent McGarrett." One of the paramedics greets the man on the ground. Scott nods weakly. "Let's get you loaded up and off to the hospital." The paramedic turns to Steve. "Will you be riding along Commander?"

"No, we've got our own ride thanks, and we've got to finish up here." Steve tells the paramedic. "Tripler?" He asks.

"Why Tripler? King's is ten minutes away." Danny states.

"He's stable enough for the ride to Tripler." The first paramedic's partner informs them.

"Kidney transplant Danny. Plus his whole chart is there. It'll be easier and less of a hassle over there."

"Yes Commander Tripler is where we're taking your brother." The paramedic answers him.

"Alright we'll be there as soon as we can." Steve gives his younger brother a 'you better behave' look.

"I will I swear, no trouble." Scott makes the cross symbol over his chest.

Steve watches the paramedics take his brother away towards their waiting rig and then turns back to Danny, Junior, Tani and the two other Agents.

"Where's the guy you zip tied Junior?" Steve asks the younger ex-SEAL not seeing the man with HPD.

"He must have been able to get away in all the initial chaos sir. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, he was zip tied and surrounded by cops, how is that possible." Steve exclaims.

"I'm sorry Commander...I..." Junior tries to explain, but then Danny holds up a hand to stop the younger man.

"No Junior no need to apologize, s'not your fault the prick got away, right Steven."

Steve's rubs the back of his neck, "Right, sorry Junior, it's not your fault. I'm gonna call Jerry see if he can't spot the guy leaving."

"His name's Paul, and he's got a broken nose." Junior offers helpfully.

Steve nods as he starts talking to Jerry through the comm link that's still on which meant Jerry could hear everything that they were all saying. And knows about what happened to Scott.

"I'll get right on that Commander, I'll also check local vet clinics and pet hospitals close by. I know it's just a broken nose, but better to be safe than sorry right."

"You're right Jerry Mahalo."

* * *

This has turned into an absolute great afternoon. The snatch and grab went to hell, teammates injured, one dead offender, one in the wind, and their murder perp Wilkes is injured. He's mostly likely being taken to King's Medical Center which is good because that's not only ten minutes away, but in the opposite direction of where Agent Carson and his brother are being taken. Which he's extremely glad for that murderer doesn't deserve to share the same breathing space as Agent Carson and his brother.

"Steve...Babe...Steven!" Danny calls out to his partner who has this far off look in face, not like his thousand yard stare he uses to stare down criminals. This is his 'I'm going to do violent horrible things to the son of a bitch who hurt my brother' look. Danny doesn't blame him, not one bit.

"Yeah Danno?"

"We going to get a move on, we have things to do, Steve." Danny reminds gently.

"We'll stay here with Adam and Lou and make sure things get wrapped up with HPD." Tani tells the two senior members of the team.

"Junior you should get checked out too, that lip doesn't look so good." Danny suggests.

"I will Danny, though it's not so bad, really." Junior says. Danny just shakes his head at the younger SEAL.

The two Hawaiian native Five-0 members nod their heads and head back over to the group of HPD officers and C.S.U. "Can we catch a ride to the hospital with you Agent Kamaka, Agent Seeger? We don't actually have a ride." Danny asks Havika. Steve had driven the surveillance van to the scene, and they couldn't exactly drive to the hospital in that van. They'd left all their usual vehicles back at HQ so as not to get spotted Danny's Camaro and Steve's Silverado are too well known.

"Sure Detective Williams you can even drive. I know it's not your Camaro, but it's a Camaro." Havika offers, holding up the keys to the MCRT's pursuit vehicle.

Danny despite himself grabs the keys from the younger man like a giddy child getting to play with his favorite toy. "Come on Steve, let's go!" Danny yells after Steve and the two agents.

"You just made his day you know that." Steve grins at Havika.

"Oh I know." Havika grins back.

"Come on you two, let's go before Detective Williams decides to leave without us." Brianna looks over at the two ex-SEALs.

* * *

**1727 Hours, 18 June 2019, Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Moanaula, Oahu. **

He parks in the closest, fastest free spot he could find. Steve would be proud of his driving skills, although is driving like a reckless maniac something to be really proud of. Either way, Danny cuts the ignition to the NCIS owned Camaro, and is about to toss the keys back to the Hawaiian born agent, when Havika stops him.

"Keep'im for now I have a feeling we're going to be here a while." Havika remarks.

Danny pockets the keys in his pants, and just relishes the fact that he's got a set of Camaro keys in his pocket. As Havika said they may not be his keys, but they're Camaro keys. Steve's all about ready to bolt into the emergency room like a bull in a china shop when Danny puts a hand to his partner's very bare very hairy chest.

"You need a shirt you animal, for once you're not the one getting it cut off." _No it's currently wrapped around your brother's leg stopping him from bleeding out. _Danny thinks.

"I got you Steve, you look about Evan's height." Havika says. "Danny pop the trunk will yah?"

Danny hits the trunk button on the key fob and Havika lifts the trunk of the Camaro to reveal the contents inside. Aside from CSI kits, and four black NCIS windbreakers, there are four black NCIS go bags in the trunk. Havika plucks the bag with Carson on the name tape out, and roots around in it.

"Ah, here we go brah, one white v-neck t-shirt. Thank you Evan for being an over packer." Havika throws the t-shirt at Steve's bare chest.

Steve catches the white v-neck and pulls the t-shirt over his head, and than the two agents and two Five-0 members head into the emergency room.

Steve rushes through the double doors of the emergency department of Tripler Army Medical Center. The facility is busy even at this early evening time on a Tuesday. Steve bobs in and out of several people in the hall like a running back avoiding linebackers. He brushes up against some people in his haste and almost makes an older man stumble.

Danny's immediately behind the elderly man, and stops to address the man, laying his hand on the man's shoulder and offering his sincere apologies.

"I'm so sorry. You all right? You'll have to excuse my neanderthal partner he's not good with mammal to mammal interactions."

The startled man could see the urgency on the face of both men, the one who had just haphazardly bumped into him stopped a few feet away. At not hearing Danny following him. His initial miffed reaction turned to sympathy as soon as saw the fear and worry in both men's eyes. As well as the two other people with them, a tall Hawaiian man and a brunette woman both with badges. The elderly man is no stranger to seeing badges, being a retired LAPD cop of thirty years. He knows the urgency to see a partner the worry of a partner being in trouble causes.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. No worries. Looks like you're all in a hurry. Better be on your way, son," he says releasing Danny from further obligation.

Danny nods his appreciation. "Thanks."

Both Havika and Brianna nod to the elderly man as well. All three of them are speed walking to catch up with Steve's longer strides.

Steve doesn't make it ten more feet when an orderly in scrubs passed him. Steve grabs his arm to stop him. "Hey, can you tell me where I can find Agent Scott McGarrett. He was brought in about twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry, man, I can't help you, but the desk is right up there on the right." The male orderly points up and to his right. "Somebody there should be able to get the information you need."

"Right, thanks." Steve has been to this hospital more times than he cares to count. As a patient several times and also as a visitor. This brings back memories of four years ago when Steve was visiting Scott in the hospital after his kidney transplant from Lane. That had been one of the scariest times of his life. Almost anything that could go wrong did go wrong medical wise. He almost lost his brother. Steve's still a bit fuzzy on the details, Scott never told him the full scope of the operation. It was a FUBAR operation overseas, that started off bad and only got worse until Scott and his team were finally rescued.

It's always worse as a visitor. He's not exactly thinking straight right now. The quartet reach the desk, Steve reaching it first and practically slapping his badge down. "Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0 I'm looking for an Agent Evan Carson, and Agent Scott McGarrett, where are they?! How are they?!" Steve didn't mean to be so abrasive, but when members of his Ohana are in trouble he can't help it.

The haggard looking nurse in digital Army scrubs looks up at the brunet man and the other three people surrounding him. "Sir..."

"Commander." Danny corrects by Steve's side.

"Commander I'm going to need you to slow down a speak calmly. This is a hospital not a battlefield you can't just bark orders at people."

Steve can't believe the gall of this woman. Then Havika steps in and intervenes before either Danny or Steve can say something else. Sometimes it just takes a different approach some finesse.

Havika takes his own badge off his belt, and shows it to the nurse. "Ma'am, you see this badge, it says NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, two federal agents two of my teammates and friends are here. Can you please, tell us where they are, Agent Carson was brought in with a GSW to the left side of his neck." Havika asks calmly yet with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"One moment please Agent." The nurse pulls up the information she has. "Agent Carson was brought in 25 minutes ago and immediately brought up to an operating room." The nurse switches screens to Agent McGarrett's status. "Agent McGarrett brought in 20 minutes ago, GSW to the right distal outer leg. He was checked out by a triage nurse, and we know his medical history, about his kidney transplant. We know about the meds he's on. He's been marked as urgent, but not life threatening. Since he needs surgery he can't eat, he's on an I.V. drip of his medications, and morphine for the pain. He's resting comfortably for now in bed 6. Only one of you is allowed back there."

That's not what any of them want to hear right now. "Nurse, I placed that tourniquet on Agent McGarrett's leg myself, at exactly two minutes to 1700 hours, the tourniquet can only stay on safely for two hours after it's placed." Danny informs the nurse.

"I'm aware of that sir."

"Detective." Steve corrects immediately.

"Sorry, Detective I'm aware of that, but the last open OR was taken by another GSW patient who came in seven minutes before Agent McGarrett did. He's stable right now he can wait."

It's a good thing Havika, Danny, and Brianna are there because if they weren't Steve would've gone ballistic at the nurses callous statement. Of the 'he can wait, he's stable' remark.

"Steve now is not the time for that, you can go see Scott, you should go see him while you can before he gets taken back to surgery."

"Commander your partner's right. You should see your brother. Agent Kamaka and I'll check in with Agent Perry see where he wants us." Brianna explains to Steve.

"Who was the other patient?" Steve asks the nurse.

"I'm sorry I can't give out that information."

Brianna pulls out her own badge this time, "This badge says you can you've had two federal agents one a Navy veteran and the other a military dependent of a retired Navy Admiral brought in to your ER in the last forty minutes. Now who...was...that...patient?" Brianna asks. All three men around her are shocked into stunned silence. Brianna can be down right scary when she wants to be. Guess growing up with a criminal father did do some good in a way.

"A man early thirties dark hair blue gray eyes, he was brought in by ambulance, paramedics said a GSW to the right shoulder it looked bad. There was a lot of screaming and profanity." The nurse responds.

"Was anyone else with him?" Brianna asks worry lining her young features, knowing Agent Perry had gone with the paramedics to make sure Wilkes didn't try anything in the ambulance. "An African American man about 5 '9" black hair high and tight haircut, Death before dishonor tattoo on his right bicep, wearing dark blue jeans, and a Miami Dolphins jersey. NCIS badge on his left hip."

"No, no one else came in with him." The nurse responds.

"Are you sure no one came in with him ma'am?" Havika asks looking at Brianna worrying spreading across his own features.

"Yes, I'm sure no one with that description came in with man on the gurney."

"His name what was the patient's name, ma'am?" Brianna asks urgently.

"The paramedics gave his name as Deacon Wilson."

The air in the immediate vicinity drops about five degrees, blood runs cold in all their veins. Even though he gave a fake name, they all know its Wilkes. That bastard got the last open OR. Steve is beyond livid. Steve walks away for once before he does something he'll regret, straight towards his brother's treatment room.

"Commander McGarrett, wait!" The nurse calls out. Either Steve doesn't hear the nurse or doesn't care he just keeps walking towards where his brother is.

"Believe me ma'am the best thing for all of us right now is that he's not here. He needs to cool off. Trust us." Danny tells the nurse.

Both agents look at each other and their faces pale at hearing what the nurse has to say. The two immediately turn around and start running out of the ER and out to the ambulance bay.

"Where are you going?" Danny yells after them.

"To find Agent Perry!" Havika shouts back to the blond detective. A sinking feeling forming in his gut.

Danny turns to the nurse speaking in a low whisper, "That man the doctor's let take the last OR, is a murderer, and he attempted to shoot and kill Commander McGarrett's brother this afternoon."

_And he may have just seriously injured another Agent from Scott's unit, Scott's unit chief and essentially his boss._ Danny thinks gravely. He seriously hopes Havika and Agent Seeger find Agent Perry.

The nurse looks shocked, and looks down to where Commander McGarrett walks swiftly towards his brother's room, and then recovers. "Everyone here gets treated just the same, everyone's a patient here. No matter who they are or what they've done."

Danny now knows and realizes that the nurse isn't being callous or tactless, she's being professional she's just doing her job. Doesn't mean they have to like it.

Danny looks back to nurse. "Thank you for all your help, I'm going to make a call." Danny tells her already getting his phone out and dialing while he's walking away towards the waiting room.

* * *

**1737 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Treatment Room 6, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Its official Scott is cursed he knows it, he has to be. It has to be the McGarrett brother curse. He's spent more time in the hospital in the last two days than he's been at work or with his own family. He can't believe this has happened all within the last hour. He's gonna kill that bastard Wilkes when he next gets the chance right in the fucking head end of story.

Man his leg hurts, even with the wonderful morphine they've got him on. He hears the glass door to his treatment room slide open and he turns to his right to see his brother standing there.

"Hey Steve." Scott greets warmly despite how he's feeling.

"Hey yourself bro. You doing okay in here? Not in too much pain?" Steve asks as he walks in and take a seat in the lone visitors chair.

"Not...not so much, what's taking so long I want to get this off of me." He gestured with his right hand to his leg with the tourniquet on it. "I want outta here."

Steve isn't going to not tell his brother anything, not after what happened with the video of Wilkes earlier. "Well bro it could be a while..." Here he goes just rip off the bandaid quick. "Wilkes took the last operating room, Agent Perry shot him. We're waiting on an open OR."

How Scott responds surprises Steve a lot. It's not at all what he's expecting. "Steve can you close the curtain?" Steve gets up grabs the end of the thin curtain and pulls it all the way around the bed, so it's just the two of them now. No one can see in the room now. Steve sits back down in the visitor's chair on Scott's right side.

"What's on your mind Scott?" Steve asks, knowing something is, he wouldn't have asked him to close the curtain if there wasn't.

Scott bites his lip. There's no one here to judge him no one to see him but his brother who won't say a thing. Scott takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "I'm scared Steve." Scott's face is downturned and not really looking at his brother he can't. He can't look him in the eye he's ashamed of himself. He doesn't want to look into his brother's eyes and see his face.

Steve knows there's something wrong, the minute the words leave his brother's lips. Yes everyone of them gets scared at some point during cases, or in Scott's case, on call outs. Though it doesn't matter if it's a case or call out Steve knows Scott and his team all get scared. No matter how tough of a front they put on. It's human nature, as Danny so often likes to remind him he's not Superman, he's not invulnerable. He has emotions and it's okay to let them out.

Instead of asking the obvious question, Steve comforts his brother like an older brother should. He grabs his brother's right hand, the one with the IV in it giving him pain meds. "It's okay to be scared Scott, you know that even I get scared sometimes, all the time Danny goes in without backup, when I put him in those situations. It scares me to death."

"No Steve, yeah I get scared too, every time Lane exposes himself puts himself in a vulnerable position being the medic for the team he does that a lot. He has to focus on the bystander or whoever he's treating. More often than not me. It's my job to have his back." Scott says.

Both of them put their partners in dangerous positions albeit in different ways but that's not what Scott means. "Okay then if not Lane who? Your boys, Brooke, Jeff? I mean I know you've only been seeing each other, a short while, but I can see you care for him, and that employee of his Dominic..."

"No! Me!" Scott shouts. Steve's taken aback shocked by that answer. In a little calmer quieter voice he says, "Me Steve, I don't want to die..." Scott's eyes are brimming with unshed tears. _No stay strong don't let them fall. _

"Well that's a valid fear Scott a lot of people are afraid to die even those of us in law enforcement. Me included all those I'd leave behind, Danny, the kids, Five-0. Mary, you."

Scott shakes his head no, Steve still isn't getting it does he have to spell it out for him. "He's tried to kill me three times now. I don't want to die Steve, every time I close my eyes I see his face, I hear his voice, I see that scar."

_Wait three times, what is he talking about? _Steve wonders to himself. "Scott look at me, little brother." Scott actually does look into Steve's eyes. He doesn't see disgust or shamefulness. He sees honesty and sincerity. "As long as I'm around, as long as I draw breath into my body. Know that I'll always be there for you. I'll always protect you. I'll do anything for you Scott to keep you safe, I mean it. I love you, Scott."

Scott needs to hear that, it, it makes feel better, but still he can't shake that underlying fear. I mean the man who shot him is still in this very hospital. How he even got in he has no idea, this is a military hospital. It's very rare that civilians let alone dirtbags like Wilkes can get treated in such a facility. No he's not a dirtbag he's the lowest scum at the bottom of the ocean, the lowest of the low.

"Steve."

"Yeah Scooter." Steve smiles brightly knowing that'll both annoy the hell out of his brother, but also put a smile on his face.

"1. Call me that ever again, and I'll punch you so hard you see you stars. 2. Where is my badge and gun? I remember Danny had to slice my pant leg open."

"Promise I won't. As for the badge and gun, why don't you ask him yourself." Steve pulls back curtain to reveal Danny standing just inside the glass door.

"Steve!" Then Scott turns his eyes on Danny. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, not much Scooter." Danny's laugh lines clearly visible as his face wrinkles up in laughter.

"Ah, no no bad Steve, bad."

"He calls me Steven, Scott, only mom ever called me that, and that was when she was mad at me."

"Oh you know you love it, Steven. He even calls you that when he yells at you, it's a sign of love just like Danno is a term of endearment." Scott turns it back on Danny.

"Touché Mr. Federal Agent."

"Not that I'm not loving this little interaction, but where's my badge and gun Danny?"

"I took them after the nurse had you dressed in the gown, and put them in the lockbox in the MCRT's Camaro, which I have the keys to."

Scott breathes a sigh of relief, he knows the hospital has safety deposit boxes for valuables, but these are more than a little valuable. "Okay what about Evan's?"

"Also taken from Agent Sullivan, and put it his lockbox in the Camaro. I put yours in Havika's lockbox."

"Thanks, not that I'm not happy to see you Danny, but you clearly came in here for a reason." Scott tells the detective. "So what's up?"

"The nurse in the OR Wilkes was in called, said we can come up and question him. But to keep it short. He's "very weak from the surgery".

"Good, he deserves everything he's feeling I just wish Perry had shot a little higher." Scott deadpans.

The two Five-0 leaders didn't agree or disagree with that statement. That man has put one of Scott's own in the hospital, that's got the whole unit on edge. Jackson and Kali have been informed too, but there isn't much the two of them can do seeing as they're on security detail up on the pediatric floor with Tristan.

"Come on Danny let's let Scott relax and we'll go talk to Wilkes and see what he has to say for himself." Steve suggests to Danny. The two walk towards the door, but Steve turns before leaving facing his brother. "You okay now Scott?"

"I am now Steve." Scott tells him a little ghost of a smile on his face.

"Anytime little brother."

Scott watches Steve and Danny walk out of the room the curtain now having been drawn back to open. Now belatedly wishing he'd asked Danny where his phone was. He hates waiting around like this. He didn't see a personal affects bag around his little treatment room.

Outside Scott's treatment room Danny and Steve are walking out of the ER and up to the 6th floor where the trauma intensive care unit or TICU is located. Danny has to ask all the times, Steve has poked and prodded into his life before they started dating and then got married. He thinks he's entitled to one question. Heck Steve pokes and prods more into Danny's life now they share it, there's no real privacy anymore.

"What was that about? I've never seen you so touchy feely before with him"

"I get touchy feely all the time with him you just don't see it." Steve retorts in his usual manner. Then he turns to actually face Danny the two having stopped walking for the moment just before the elevator. "Just reminding Scott of a promise. Now come on let's go see what answers we can't pry out of Wilkes."

Meanwhile Havika and Brianna are running through Tripler and out to the ambulance bay.

* * *

**1737 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Ambulance Bay, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Havika and Brianna run full tilt out to the ambulance bay of Tripler. Havika sees the ambulance that Wilkes is brought in still parked in the bay. He goes around the right side to the passenger and checks that they driver's are still there. They're not. He's rounding the front when he hears Agent Seeger yell for him.

"Agent Kamaka!" Brianna yells in a panicked urgent tone, she backs away from the body her back hitting the side of the ambo, clutching her chest and breathing heavy.

Havika runs around the front of the rig and sees the body of his friend and boss lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood. Havika tamps down his own swirling whirlwind of emotions and focuses on what he needs to do process, access and treat as he can.

"Oh, man." Havika whispers lowly. Havika walks around quickly to Isaac's left side and kneels down. His once aqua green Miami dolphins jersey is soaked crimson red. His head lolled to the ride side his eyes closed. "Perry, Isaac?" Havika puts an ear to his the other man's chest, he's breathing but it's shallow. He needs to find where the bleeding is coming from and stop it, but he also needs to call 911. "Seeger." Havika calls out to his teammate who's a few feet away crouched down with her head in her knees hyperventilating. "Brianna!" Havika calls out to get her attention. Brianna raises her head from her knees.

"Ye-yes Havi."

"Bri." Havika starts softly like he's speaking to one of his kids when they're scared. That's what Brianna is right now. She's younger than him and scared. "I know you're scared and I know what you're going through how you're feeling, but I need you to push that aside right now. I need you to call 911, tell'im the situation who you are, where we are, and get someone here NOW."

"Wha-what are you going to do?" Brianna asks slowly breathing a bit more regularly. She takes out her phone as she says this out of her light blue jeans pocket.

"I'm going to find where he's bleeding from and try and save his life." Havika says. "Hold on Isaac I got you boss." Havika gets up and runs over to the back of the ambo opening it up. He's been in enough ambulances to know where and what he's looking for. He needs gauze, and a lot of it.

Brianna dials 911. A friendly female voice answers the end of the line. "911, what's your emergency? Hello is there anyone there?"

Brianna briefly looks over at Havika her senior field agent and he's pushed up Isaac's shirt and is packing gauze into the wounds. "This is Special Agent Brianna Seeger of NCIS. I need an ambulance to the ambulance bay of Tripler Army Medical Center, 1 Jarrett White Rd, Medical Center, immediately. My boss has been seriously wounded!"

"Agent, does he have a pulse?" Brianna looks over to Havika, who check's Isaac's pulse. Havika nods back to Brianna.

"Yes, yes he does he has a pulse, it's weak but it's there." Brianna sighs in relief. He's alive, Isaac's alive.

"Good, Agent, I'm sending the paramedics closest to you, they're on post en route now."

"Okay thank you." Brianna disconnects the call. "Paramedics are on post an en route now." Brianna relays to Havika.

"You hear that Isaac helps on the way, come on Isaac open those chocolate brown eyes of yours for me." Havika pleads. Isaac's eyes slowly flutter open briefly. "That's it Isaac stay awake for me. You're not going to die okay!"

Isaac tries to gets up. "Wi-Wilkes?"

"Taken up to the OR. Don't worry we're focusing on you. Who did this to you Isaac?" Havika means for it to be rhetorical and isn't expecting an answer. Although he gets one.

"Pa-Pa Paramedic." Isaac slurs before falling back into unconsciousness. _Paramedic, must be one of Wilkes' guys that's the only explanation I've got to tell Commander McGarrett. _

Brianna hears sirens coming closer and as she looks up she sees a white orange and blue colored EMS vehicle. Havika looks up from Isaac's body and sees the EMS vehicle coming up through the bay and parking just a few feet away from them.

The door of the driver's side open the senior paramedic climbs out and rushes over as his partner grabs the medical bag and the backboard out of the back. Havika feels relieved at seeing Griffin and his partner Frank. These two men have gotten to know both the NCIS MCRT and CRT team quite well over the years. Whenever there is a need for medical care that Lane can't provide, they always seem to be on call.

"Agent Kamaka what do we have this time?" Griffin asks as he jogs towards Havika. Havika steps back so he can let Griffin and Frank work.

"Our boss, he got stabbed twice in the abdomen. My partner Agent Seeger here found him unconscious. His breathing is shallow, and his heart rate is weak."

"You do this?" Frank asks as he looks over the gauze packed into the abdominal wounds.

"I did I knew I had to stop the bleeding, though he's still bleeding from somewhere else. I didn't want to move him because of his neck."

"Frank go grab the c-collar." Griffin orders. Griffin turns to Havika. "You did good Agent, you thought smart accessed the scene and treated what you could."

Frank comes back with the c-collar which he hands to Griffin who places the c-collar around Isaac's neck. "There might be a spinal injury this'll keep his neck immobilized."

"Let's move quickly, but gently turn him on his side." Griffin tells Frank and he helps his partner turn Isaac on his side. "Shit. I see two more stab wounds to his middle and upper back thoracic region."

Griffin looks towards Frank. "Get an IV line started and push 10 of morphine." Griffin watches as Frank places the IV line, as he places an air mask over Isaac's mouth and check for breathing sounds. "No clear breath sounds on the right side, possible punctured lung, let's get him intubated, and on a backboard."

Frank glances at Havika, "Agent could you hold the IV bag while we slide him on a backboard?" Havika grabs the IV bag as he watches how they place the backboard underneath Isaac and move Isaac on his left side.

Griffin immediately grabs more gauze from the med bag and starts packing the wounds with gauze and trauma pads to secure the wounds and stop the bleeding. As soon as Griffin packs the wounds, they turn Isaac carefully over onto his back. Griffin takes the air mask off and let's Frank intubate Isaac.

Griffin sees Havika standing quietly eyes wide open focused on his boss, his friend. Still holding the IV bag.

Griffin breaks composure for a minute. "Havi are you okay?" Griffin points with his head towards Havika's by now bloodied white Hawaiian islands t-shirt. "Is your teammate okay?"

"I'm good, Agent Seeger will be okay. Let's get Isaac into the ER." Havika says all business again. Frank goes and gets the gurney from the back and lowers it to the ground. Then Frank and Griffin lift Isaac up onto the gurney and strapped him down for safety reasons.

* * *

The ride up to the third floor emergency room in the elevator is a quiet one. Both agents are consumed in their own thoughts. Havika can't believe this is happening, first Evan, then Scott, and now Isaac. What's that saying about bad things coming in threes. Scott getting shot for a third time by the same man. And it's only Tuesday, who says nothing ever happens on a Tuesday is wrong.

Havika's pulled out his thoughts when Frank's rapid fire voice breaks through his thoughts. "Agent Isaac Perry, 39 years, in and out of consciousness, two stab wounds to his middle and upper back, two stab wounds to his left upper abdomen, no breath sounds on the right possible spinal injury and lost a lot of blood, BP is 90 over 50."

"Take him to Baghdad, trauma room 1." A nurse addresses the paramedics and Havika and Brianna are jogging alongside them. There's already a doctor and nurses waiting in the room to receive them.

Griffin and Frank wheel Isaac over into the trauma room where the doctor and all the nurses are standing on either side. "Okay transfer on my count." Dr. Grant Anderson instructs. "1, 2, 3." Isaac is lifted off the stretcher and onto the hospital gurney.

Once Isaac's off the backboard and on the hospital bed, the doctor speaks to the two paramedics. "Thank you we got it from here. Let's flip him on his left side, get an x-ray, start with a chest tube and let's get him on a blood transfusion. Hang two bags of O-neg please."

"He's AB positive." Havika inputs from the doorway.

Dr. Anderson looks up at the 6'4 Hawaiian federal agent and his bloodied white t-shirt. "Thank you Agent, I'm Dr. Anderson and I will do everything I can for your friend but you two need to leave." He motions to Brianna as well. "So we can work, I will give you an update as soon as I can."

Havika understands and leaves the room with Brianna not far behind him. "Come on we better go tell Agent Sullivan what's going on now."

The agents are walking side by side when they see the two paramedics Frank and Griffin that helped Perry out in the ambulance bay. Griffin is chatting up a male nurse and Frank is writing on a sheaf of paper. He's writing the report for the call they had, omitting the fact that they let an ex-Navy SEAL tend to their patient before they got there. In their defense if Agent Kamaka hadn't done what he'd done Frank could be writing a very different report.

Griffin looks up as he sees the taller man and the brunette agent walking towards them. Griffin waves at them.

"Hey Havi I know we're not supposed to do this, we're just supposed to just drop patients off, and not ask how they are after, but could you keep us in the loop" Griffin asks. "Please."

"It's different when we know the person you get that right? We've treated all of your unit one time or another, this is different." Frank reasons.

"I'll keep you guys up to date, what I know, you'll know. After all you are just going to be civilians when you visit. Off the clock."

"Right, thanks man. We appreciate it. We'll keep all of you in our prayers." Frank puts a hand on Havika's shoulder comforting the younger man.

Griffin's radio goes off he listens to the squawk of the radio, "McGuire we got to head out, and we need to restock the rig too." Griffin orders hurriedly.

"On your six, Griff." Just as Frank is running to catch up with his partner, he turns, "Call when you can."

Havika nods to the older EMT, and then walks over to Brianna who is standing a bit off to the side while the three men were talking. "Come on Bri, let's head back to the waiting room. Maybe get some coffee in you."

"O-Okay, yeah sounds good." Brianna comments. "Shouldn't you call Perry's wife. I've called Evan's girlfriend she should be here soon."

"You should go meet her when she gets here bring her up. I'll call Perry's wife in a minute." Havika tells her. "Until further notice I'm acting unit chief Agent Seeger."

Brianna straightens up slightly even though she's in her UC civvies. "Understood, Agent Kamaka."

"You can still call me Havika, we've been off the clock as of forty minutes ago."

"Understood, Havika."

Both agents head off to the waiting room to wait on the status of their friends. Havika zeroes in on Lane who is on the phone and from the sounds of it it's Scott's wife Brooke. Lane gets off the phone a minute later and looks up at Brianna and Havika.

"Hey guys hell of day isn't it. Wait why the hel-heck are you covered in blood? And where's Agent Perry?" Lane greets in a light blue scrub top. His t-shirt was covered in blood, Evan's blood so he'd asked a nurse for a scrub top to change into.

Havika proceeds to tell the older agent what happened and how he and Brianna found Perry out in the ambulance bay. "Damn. Who's calling Perry's wife?"

"I-I am." Havika tells Lane. "Any news on Evan yet?"

"No, no news yet, but no news is good news right? What about Scott? I haven't been able to update Brooke, she's not exactly liking that. She's threatened to come down here twice."

"Sounds like her Lane." Brianna remarks.

"But Jackson and Kali aren't letting her out of their sight." Lane tells them. "As per what Scott would want. Her not to worry about him. Even though I am hey I'm doing enough freaking out for the both of us. Right I mean, I totally am. I mean he's had worse, but still, he can make it through this. He has too, both of them have too." Lane rambles.

"Lane...Lane...Agent Sullivan." Brianna snaps her fingers in the older man's face. "You're rambling you know do that when you're nervous right."

"Of course I am, my partner's laying back there with a bullet wound in him and I can't see him."

"Evan's in surgery and none of us have heard anything yet, how do you think I feel." Brianna retorts voice rising.

"I had my finger in his neck stopping him from bleeding out!"

"Um guys...Agent Sullivan, Agent Seeger cool it." Havika demands in a commanding tone. Unlike his usual calm gentle demeanor. "Look tension is thick emotions are running high. Both of your partner's conditions are unknown it's not a contest. We're all worried about them." _And we can add Agent Perry to that list as well. _Havika thinks.

Brianna and Lane look ashamed of themselves for their outbursts. "You're right Havika, it's not." Brianna says.

"Sorry, Brianna. I just..."

"I know Lane me too."

"We haven't heard anything as soon as we found out about Wilkes and where Scott was, we ran off to find Perry, and well you know the rest." Havika trails off.

"Where'd Danny and Steve run off to?" Lane asks. Havika sits down in the chair next to Lane.

"Your guess is as good as mine with those two, maybe Wilkes is out of surgery." Havika guesses.

"Oh I'd hate to be that bast- er guy." Lane curbs his language as there are young children sitting in the waiting room with their grandfather. As well as a mom sitting with her two teenage children. "Hey Havi maybe you should change your t-shirt." Lane suggests lightly. Havika nods his head in agreement, leaving Lane and Brianna to their thoughts and the whereabouts of the two lead Five-0 members.

* * *

**1749 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center, 6th Floor H-Wing - TICU, Patient Room 616H**

Steve and Danny find their way up to the trauma intensive care unit and find out what room Wilkes is in. A little white lie about him being a bystander and wanting to question him on what he saw at the shopping center gets them the room number easily enough. The two partners knock on the door, not hearing anything they enter the patient's room.

Deegan Wilkes is lying in his hospital bed tv remote in his hand with some baseball game on. He looks up at hearing his door open. "Ah, Commander, Detective I've been wondering when you'd come by." Wilkes grins a smug look on his smarmy face.

Steve shuts the hospital room door and walks straight over to Wilkes Danny by his side. This is absolutely killing him not being able to do anything to Wilkes.

Wilkes is strictly NCIS jurisdiction, he murdered Staff Sergeant Hurley and he attempted to murder an NCIS federal agent. Steve's brother though nobody knows that because Wilkes hasn't been arrested yet. He's for now, a free man. Just an innocent bystander, though he's far from it.

After Steve had gotten arrested for obstruction of justice in that case a while back with his dead SEAL friend and that baby. NCIS and their higher ups had put their foot down. Despite Five-0's immunity and means on the island that did not mean that they could run roughshod over another agency, not anymore.

Five-0 now has to be explicitly invited or asked by an NCIS team to be brought into an investigation. It's made clear from the start the NCIS team, has the lead and Five-0 is there to support whatever case they are working. If Five-0 are to ever happen upon a case, that turns out to be involving Navy or Marine Corps personnel, they have to immediately call and hand over the case to NCIS.

Hence Wilkes sitting pretty up in his private hospital room completely untouched, no handcuffs no guards. No unexplained bruises or injuries whatsoever.

"We want answers Wilkes and we want them now." Steve demands getting dangerously close to Wilkes IV drip where he's receiving a steady flow of morphine for his pain.

"You can't do this I have rights." Wilkes says. "I haven't done anything, I'm but a simple bystander." Wilkes watches as Steve grabs and squeezes the morphine drip stopping its flow into the man's veins.

"You may have everyone else fooled here, but we know what you are, what you've done, and what you attempted to do my brother." Steve growls.

Wilkes tilts his head to the side, "Please you can't do this, I'm-I'm in pain I need that medicine."

"After we get our answers." Danny tells Wilkes. "Like my partner said, you may have everyone else fooled here, but you're a murderer you have no rights as far as we're concerned." Danny says darkly his usually bright blue eyes flashes a deep blue.

"You can't do this, you can't touch me." Wilkes looks like a cat that's got the cream.

"I don't need to touch you to make you suffer." Steve's still holding the morphine drip. "I'm not touching you after all."

"He's right he's not touching you he's touching your IV bag inspecting it. This is touching you." Danny walks over to the side of the bed where Wilkes is injured. He pulls down the man's hospital gown exposing his injured shoulder. Danny much like Steve did that one time on the roof, pushes a finger directly into the surgical site. With one hand in the wound the other over the other man's mouth preventing him from screaming. Wilkes' head is thrashing about, Danny lets him up after two minutes.

Wilkes's breathing is ragged but his monitor doesn't show any signs of dire . distress. "Think we won't cross that 'not your jurisdiction line' you see any badges or guns."

Wilkes actually takes a minute to look at the two Five-0 partners. No he doesn't see their ever present badges or guns. To anyone on the outside looking in they'd just look like two guys talking. Wilkes swallows thickly. "You crossed a line Wilkes, you messed with the wrong Navy SEAL."

Wilkes starts laughing now, it's not, a haha funny laugh either a diabolical evil laugh. "Cliche much McGarrett you messed with the wrong SEAL." Wilkes air quotes. "Well your brother is a dead man by now, pretty sure I nicked the femoral artery."

"He's not dead." Steve blurts out. He's showing his hand yeah, but Wilkes doesn't know that Steve has no clue what his brother's condition is. He's still waiting for an OR down in the ER, but Wilkes doesn't know that either.

"Pity I didn't get him, I guess, third time isn't the charm. Oh well, once I'm out I'll have my chance again."

"Fat chance in hell you're getting near my brother again." Steve growls low and dangerous in the back of his throat.

"If you think we're letting you near him a fourth time, you've got another thing coming you putz."

"Oh Jersey boy feisty I like it. It's always more fun when they fight. And the guys I get ordered to take out always do."

"Ordered, who ordered you? Was it Rutherford? How much is he paying you? Where is he?"

Wilkes laughs an evil laugh again, "Rutherford, pay me you think I care about the money that rich German will shell out. You think I cared about the money that loser of a sailor's father was going to pay me to kill McGarrett junior, no this is personal."

Steve lets go of the IV bag and grabs the front of Wilkes hospital gown. "Where is Rutherford? Where is he?" Steve yells.

"Temper temper, your reputation proceeds you Commander. Yours as well Detective, quite the hot head you are."

"Tell us what we want to know and we may leave you intact."

"I don't know a damn thing I've never been to the compound he texts me targets, like I said this is personal between me and McGarrett junior, he knows what he did. I'll get what's mine eventually." Wilkes says darkly. Then Wilkes reaches back and hits the nurses' call button, and calls out "Nurse, nurse!"

A nurse comes into Wilkes room and sees the two men standing in her patient's room. She also sees the guns and badges on the side table out of view of her patient. She relaxes somewhat.

"Commander, Detective I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your questioning is upsetting my patient." The nurse says sternly.

Steve gives Wilkes one last SEAL death glare, before he and Danny re-holster their guns and grab their badges and exit Wilkes room. They need to get Wilkes arrested as soon as possible.

"You know Steven he's left us with more questions than answers right." Danny remarks as they make their way back down to the ER taking the stairs so they can talk privately.

"I know Danny, I know and Scott's not going to be any help." Steve retorts back.

* * *

**1800 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Waiting Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Havika gets up and walks over to the reception desk in the waiting room. He gets a scrub top from another nurse and walks off with it to the nearest bathroom. Havika changes his shirt in the hospital bathroom and tosses his bloodied shirt in the trash. He stands at one of the sinks shirtless with faucet running bloodied hands gripping the sides of the sink basin. Staining it bright red.

He should have gone with Isaac maybe that way if there were two of them the fake paramedics. Yeah Havika's 100% certain those paramedics weren't the real deal. The guy who attacked and stabbed Issac never would have tried anything. Two can easily fight off one a lot easier.

Because of how Isaac was stabbed being stabbed in the back meant he never saw it coming. And stabbing someone is personal. Isaac had his gun on him why not grab for the agent's gun that's what Havika would have done. That's what most criminals do go for the good guy's gun and try and shoot them. If Havika was there, he could have ended up just like Isaac, and he couldn't do that to his kids, not...not after how they lost their parents.

He finally washes off the last of Isaac's blood off his hands. He pulls the scrub top on over his head, it's a bit tight and slightly short, on his tall and muscular frame. It'll have to do for now. He heads back to the waiting area where Lane and Brianna are sipping cups of coffee and there's a third one for him that Lane's holding. He takes it graciously, and sips at it. It's from the vending machine outside and it's not so bad. A nurse tells the three of them, that Isaac's surgery will take up to 8 or 10 hours.

Havika steps out after that to call his parents and see if they wouldn't mind going over to his house and checking on his kids. Even though Kale is eighteen and a responsible young adult, with all the recent events, in the past twenty four hours, who can blame him for being a little paranoid. Just as Havika ends his call and is fumbling with a few bills for the vending machine he sees Steve and Danny stepping out of the elevator down the hall. As they get within speaking distance Steve speaks up.

"What happened to you Havi, you look like you just saw your worst nightmare come true." Steve says as he and Danny approach Havika. Then Steve zeroes in on the man's light blue crub top.

"What's with the scrub top?" Danny asks curious it looks entirely too small on the much taller man's body. It's almost comical if Danny does think of the few possible reasons the other man could be wearing a scrub top. The reasons all end in bodily fluids ending up on Havika somehow. He hopes he's wrong, he really does, he tries to be the optimistic one here.

"Brianna and I found Agent Perry stabbed multiple times out in the ambulance bay, he was left to die bleed to death. If...If we hadn't found him when we did..." Havika can't won't finish that train of thought. "A nurse came out and says he'll be in surgery for the next eight to ten hours, I just came out here to call my parents ask them if they can watch my kids for me it's getting late."

He's right, it is getting late, but does it seem like the passage of time slows or stops in the hospital not really. None of them call tell. That's why Danny called Rachel once he and Steve were done talking to Wilkes. Just to let Rachel know he may not be there in the morning to take Charlie to his first day of summer camp. Even though was Danny's weekend last weekend, it's different in the summer when the kids don't have school. Visitation that is, and Rachel's changed the visitation for Danny so he has unrestricted access to his son. Charlie has practically begged Danny to take him to his summer camp. Whose bright idea was it to start a summer in the middle of June on a Wednesday, but apparently these things go by sessions and one of the sessions start tomorrow the one Rachel signed Charlie up for. He'll be crushed if Danny can't make it. He's only six after all and doesn't understand. Then Danny gets an idea, Havika has a son Charlie's age, Tino. The boys met a few weeks back at Jake's Aloha Farewell party. They hit off straight away.

"Havika, I hate to ask you this right now, but is Tino by any chance going to the Aloha Beach Summer Camp tomorrow?"

Havika looks at Danny puzzled for a minute and then answers, "That's tomorrow?"

"Yeah it is, Charlie's super excited to go it's his first time."

"Tino's going right?" Danny asks again.

"Yes, yes he is he's been talking about it for weeks and now that you mention Charlie, Tino did say he was excited to be going with his new best friend. I completely forgot, I can call my parents up again and ask if they mind taking Charlie too. I'm sure they won't."

"Thank you, you don't know how much this means to him. I mean this is just a back-up plan, but he's been waiting, a long time I'd hate to disappoint him."

"No worries brah, anything for the keikis right?"

"I'd do anything for that little guy." Danny says wistfully. Havika knows he would. Havika's heard about Danny giving bone marrow to his son.

"Same here man, come on we better get back before Sullivan thinks I've had a nervous breakdown or something."

Danny and Steve put arms around the taller man and lead him back in the ER waiting room. Steve and Danny walk back into the waiting room of the ER with Havika after having their little chat with Wilkes. It proves to be more infuriating than anything, not helpful. Though they couldn't really do much to Wilkes, but simply question him no enhanced interrogation tactics this time. No Wilkes is strictly NCIS jurisdiction. Five-0 Special Investigations is not to touch Wilkes without express permission for NCIS.

After Steve had gotten arrested for obstruction of justice in the case with his dead SEAL friend and that baby. NCIS and their higher ups had put their foot down. Despite Five-0's immunity and means on the island Five-0 now has to be explicitly invited or asked by an NCIS to be brought in. If Five-0 are to ever happen upon a case, that turns out to be involving Navy or Marine Corps personnel, they have to do immediately hand over the case to NCIS.

Hence Wilkes sitting pretty up in his hospital room completely untouched, no handcuffs no guards. No unexplained bruises or injuries. Since Wilkes in NCIS jurisdiction one of the NCIS agents has to arrest him. With the other agents otherwise occupied, Wilkes could easily be discharged in a few days, and walk out of the hospital a free man.

Danny looks up at the TV on the wall and sees the 6:00 news playing. He reads the headline to himself. BREAKING NEWS: Shooting at Ala Moana Shopping Center in Waikiki.

"Excuse me, can you turn the volume up on the TV?" Danny asks the receptionist. The woman turns the TV up so they can all hear the female news reporter. The three agents, Danny and Steve watch the news report with their full and complete undivided attention.

* * *

**[BREAKING NEWS: Shooting at Ala Moana Shopping Center in Waikiki]**

"**A shoot out breakout in the Ala Moana shopping center in Waikiki late this afternoon. Right now it is unclear what federal agency was involved in the shooting. Though various federal agents were soon in the shoot out, two agents were injured in the shootout as well as one offender. Here's footage of the incident I have to warn you what you are about to see is graphic, viewer discretion is advised." The reporter advises.**

**The scene that plays on the TV in front of them is Evan getting shot by his would be kidnapper. The motions are all slowing down, and they all are reliving what happened only an hour and a half ago. It looks so much worse on TV. The screams of the civilians around Agent Carson, and Junior. Agent Sullivan running over and providing the life saving support. The footage stops when the ambulance comes. **

"**Now we have an interview with a bystander who saw it all." **

**The footage now shows the same interviewer on TV interviewing a young man dressed in jeans and black t-shirt, with a black snapback hat on backwards. **

"**It was like so crazy it all happened in like slow position. This one guy with the crazy lazy eye shoots the fed man blam blam and he goes down hard." **

"**What was it like witnessing such an act?" **

"**It was insane I could hear the whizz of the bullets, and then two more feds come outta nowhere and one rushes to the fallen agent, and then…" **

"**What happens next?" **

"**Another guy with a beard and gun tries to shoot the blond agent whose saving the downed agent, and blam blam this huge hulking figure of a guy shoots the bearded guy dead. It was so wild, unhinged unbridled violence."**

"**And there you have it folks a first-hand account of this horrific event." The news reporter says. The two agents were immediately rushed to the Tripler Army Medical Center. Now the names of the agents injured are unknown at this time, and have yet to be released. Both agents' conditions are critical and both are fighting for their lives. We'll have more information as the story develops. Back to you Keoni for the weather."**

* * *

Danny looks back at Steve and the agents, this is bad no this is worse than bad. This is disastrous of epic proportions. Danny's phone rings in his back pocket. It's Jerry.

"Jerry, did you ID our runaway guy yet?" Danny asks in lieu of greeting.

"Danny, you and Commander McGarrett need to get down to the Hale Koa Hotel now." Jerry tells Danny an urgency in his voice that makes Danny's stomach drop.

* * *

TBC...

End of Chapter 8 part 1

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.

Till next time folks!


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout, blood; Aftermath of gunshot and stabbing wounds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

Author Note: Various medical procedures and diagnoses in this chapter, note I am not a doctor nor do I have any experience with what I put the OC's through. Dr. Google is my friend I did do extensive research though and what would reasonably work with my story and the characters. So, if there are any inaccuracies still that's my fault I'm only human. I apologize.

Think I'm going to try for Tuesday updates weekly, but we'll see how life goes. So don't hold me to that. Some chapters will be considerably longer than others, depending on content. Also whether or not I split them up.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 2**

**1810 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Waiting Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

The five occupants of the waiting room that are watching the news with the utmost laser focus are brought out their trance-like states when the news turns to a Hawaiian man named Keoni talking about a summer storm that's moving in. Nobody needs to state the obvious they all know this is in no way a good thing. What is supposed to have been an undercover operation gets turned into breaking news. Yet another mass shooting, although is it really a mass shooting? If those men shooting at the agents and officers were only aimed at them. Not at the hundred or so civilians in the very near proximity. Regardless of how the media portray what happens this is not good for one of two reasons.

The reporter said federal agents and she didn't know yet what alphabet soup agency was involved.

The conditions of both of Agent Carson and Agent McGarrett are now televised, albeit their names being withheld at this time. They are said to be in critical condition and fighting for their lives.

Lane sees a distant look in Steve's eyes as he seems to be playing the news report over and over in his head. Even though it was just televised. It seems he didn't even register that Danny has picked up his phone and is talking to Jerry their special consultant on the other line.

"Steve, are you with me man? Listen you can't believe everything you hear on TV remember, especially from the news." Lane assures him. "We'll wait and see what the doctors say about the agents right that's all can do. Their opinion is all we care about." Lane curbing his speech because of all the looky loos in the waiting room. And the five of them are getting some looks.

Mostly Steve and Danny they're known as Five-0 and the other three must be federal agents. Luckily from this distance a gold shield just looks like a gold shield nobody can make out what their badges actually read unless they're right in front of them. Though a smart person could narrow it done. There are only a select few agencies who have field offices in Honolulu.

"You're right Lane." Steve finds his voice again. He looks over at Danny who looks quite like he's about to barf from bad seafood. Or pineapple on pizza.

"**We'll be there soon Jerry, okay thanks." **Danny hangs up an expectant but wary look on his partner's face. "That was Jerry he says we need to get to the Hale Koa Hotel asap. Steve babe focus, Hale Koa we have to go."

Steve shakes his head to clear it and get his mind right. "Havika can we..." Steve starts before Havika interrupts him.

"Danny's already got the keys remember, try not to get it blown up huh." Havika tries injecting some humor into their situation. "I'll not be the one explaining to Agent Blackburn if anything happens to that car."

"Understood, Agent Kamaka. And you'll call with news of everyone."

"The doctor has our number I'm sure he'll call first second he gets a chance." Havika assures him. Steve easily reads between the lines of what Havika is saying.

"We'll also let you both know about the others as well, now go we're good here it sounded urgent." Lane reassures his partner's older brother.

"Come on Steve you heard Lane, the doctor will call when he can, they're all in good hands."

"You're right, you're right let's go." Steve has his determined SEAL on mission face on.

* * *

**1830 Hours, Hale Koa Hotel - Guest Room 1402, 2055 Kalia Rd, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Fourteen floors fourteen freakin' floors. Is it possible to hate a building because he does? Danny so does, how could the elevator be out in a hotel this size.

"Danny, you really need to lay off the malasadas babe."

"Says you Mr. Super athletic SEAL. Fourteen floors is nothing for you right."

"I ask you every day if you want to come run with me but you always say no."

"Because no sane person runs 5 miles then swims another 10 Steve."

"It's called exercise Danny."

"No, it's called unnecessary pain and suffering."

The two partners finally reach the right hotel room, when they hear their teammates talking inside. Steve walks in first with Danny behind him. Danny moves past Steve and further into the hotel room where he sees Lou, Tani, Adam, and Junior in the middle of the spacious hotel room. This is just a standard hotel room but it looks immaculate. It's got a nice view of the ocean though.

"Does anyone want to tell me why we're standing in a hotel room, that for once doesn't look like a crime scene." Danny asks. Images of Corporal Barnes' body flashing through his head.

"I'm with Danny on this one guys I'm confused what are we doing here? Jerry made it sound like we had another body, the way he sounded on the phone." Steve tells his teammates.

The room looks almost completely untouched, or lived in. The only way any of them know someone's staying in here is the clothes in the wardrobe and it's a lot. More than for just a few day's worth or a week even. There's also a laptop on the desk, that's open and on but it's locked via password. There didn't seem to be anything out of order to Danny. It looks like a normal hotel room.

"Jerry checked the name Deacon Wilson against all known records, it's an alias and he couldn't find anything." Adam starts.

"We know that we know it's clearly an alias he used in case someone found out who he really is." Danny comments.

"So, Jerry checked out all the potential places he'd stay with any significance and the Hale Koa popped up." Lou informs the two members.

Steve starts processing this in his head. The Hale Koa is a hotel and resort for military personnel and their families as well as select Coast Guard and DoD employees and contractors. This didn't make any sense. Things that didn't make sense to Steve frustrate him. Wilkes frustrates him, he hardly knows the guy, he's an enigma aside from the fact that he had a connection to case Scott worked four years ago. A father of deceased sailor ordered a hit squad to take out the NCIS team that 'failed' to find his son's killer. Though the son's killer was the son himself. The son committed suicide. The father wouldn't believe NCIS's answer. Hence the hit squad. Turns out the father himself was also unstable. That's all NCIS is willing to divulge on that shut case four years ago.

"Lou, the Hale Koa is a military hotel and resort for service members and their families and other DoD employees and contractors are eligible. How on earth is a guy like Wilkes able to reserve a room here?"

"Could it be possible he knows someone or has someone in life who is or was in the military?" Adam asks.

That stops Steve in his train of thought he hadn't thought of that. "Could be, I mean he had to learn those skills from somewhere or someone."

Steve calls up Jerry and asks him when Wilkes booked the room. **"Jerry it's Steve, when did Wilkes book the room, and what name did he book it under?" **

"**Let me check Commander. Ah he we go he checked in at the beginning of June, but there's also another reservation, for the beginning of May. He booked it under his own name Deegan T. Wilkes." **

"**Okay thanks Jerry, anything else you can tell us Danny said you sounded pretty off for you on the phone." **

"**Commander, uh Steve I was able to pull footage of the hotel and from Wilkes hotel room he had pictures of your brother, but not only him, of you, and Danny, you and your brother together, and of all three of you together. There were also pictures of Agent Sullivan as well." **

"**He had physical copies, pictures of us." **

"**Yes, he did." **

"**Well he must have been getting them from somewhere, thanks for the info Jerry. When we're done here we'll head back over to HQ." **

"**Alright I'm here if you need anything else." **

Steve hangs up the phone, and looks at his team. "Jerry said Wilkes checked into the hotel twice the same room once at the beginning of May and then again in the beginning of June. He used his real name Deegan T. Wilkes."

"Why give a fake name to the hospital, but use your real name to book a hotel reservation." Danny wonders aloud.

"Why indeed my Jersey cop friend." Lou comments.

"Jerry also said that he caught footage of Wilkes in his hotel room carrying around pictures of me, Danny and Scott, and also Agent Sullivan. Either in pairs or, of all three of us together, me, Danny and Scott. There's a lot of pictures of Lane and Scott together as well."

"Does this sound like a stalker to anyone else but me." Danny asks remembering the guy who shot him in the quarantine room at King's Medical Center and the picture that was in that guy's motel room.

"There has to be a pattern a reason he's chosen you four." Junior says.

"What about Agent Santiago, and Agent Seeger, they've got to fit into this somehow too." Tani reasons.

"You're both right, we're not going to get much done here there's nothing here for us. I say we take the laptop and have Jerry work his magic and see what he can find." Danny suggests.

Adam walks over to the desk and goes to move and pick up the laptop when Steve shouts out. "Adam stop don't move it!"

Adam steps back, "What why is it rigged to blow." Adam asks seriously looking around the laptop itself for any signs of explosives.

"No, no it's not just don't move it yet." Steve repeats.

"You want to clue the rest of us in on whatever's going on in your head Steve." Danny asks arms crossed over his chest.

"Discreet alignment. Junior you see it?" Steve asks the younger SEAL. Junior nods his head yes.

"See what and what the hell's discreet alignment?"

"Come on Danny think discreet alignment you see anything that looks out of place?"

"No all I see is a half empty water bottle next to an open laptop, which if Wilkes is as professional as everyone is saying that doesn't seem smart."

"Discreet alignment it's a trick I learned back in the SEALs for staying in hotel rooms. The water bottle is right next to the USB, so someone if they wanted to get to the laptop would have to move the water bottle away from the laptop and that's how Wilkes would know someone's been here." Junior explains for everyone.

"He's right that's why I'm so anal about where you place things in a hotel room Danny why I double check things." Steve admits to his partner.

"Well it makes sense, now that Junior here explains it." Lou says.

"So, all we have to do is place everything back as it was, not so hard." Adam replies.

"Exactly as it was even an inch off and it'll give us away." Steve instructs, as he takes a picture of the desk for exact placement of the laptop. "He knows we're working together with NCIS."

They should have plenty of time to do what they need to do, seeing as Wilkes is still in the hospital. He also hasn't been identified for man he truly is. Or arrested for that matter, and with his gunshot wound to the shoulder, he'll be in the hospital for at least three days. Adam carefully removes the laptop from the desk with his gloved hands and put it in a large evidence bag.

Everyone looks around the hotel room it's pretty barren for a guy who has supposedly spent the last two months here. The team having what they need leave Wilkes' hotel room, and head back to Five-0 to further investigate. Hopefully the laptop lends to more favorable results for the Five-0 team, and they can find out why Wilkes has targeted, certain members of Five-0 and NCIS.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Scott is dying...of boredom. He may be a SEAL, but he's not a very patient one when he's got absolutely nothing to do. But stare at the medical equipment surrounding him and stare helplessly out at the glass door of the ER treatment room he's been sequestered in.

* * *

_**Flashback - 1748 Hours Tripler Army Medical Center - ER Treatment Room 6, Moanalua, Oahu. **_

_Scott was beyond bored, he really wished he'd asked Danny where his phone was. Then at least he could be texting or playing games. Staring at all the medical equipment and monitors and out the glass door of his treatment room was driving him nuts. I mean he can only count ceiling tiles or how many times the same nurse passes his room so many times before he wants to scream and rip his hair out. He's probably the most emergent patient in the ER right now. Aside from Evan, but he'd been brought up to surgery almost immediately after he was brought in. That was over an ago now. He's still waiting since Danny placed the tourniquet on his right leg it's been exactly forty-six minutes. He hasn't passed the two-hour mark yet so he supposed that was good. He wasn't going to die immediately or lose his leg. _

_Scott was just about ready to get up and find a nurse himself to see what the hell was taking so long now when heard a commotion outside his room. A guy talking about stab wounds taking someone to Baghdad. He knew Baghdad was the nickname for trauma room 1 and where the worst of the worst patients were sent before going up to surgery. He has this horrible gut feeling that this wasn't good. He has to go and see who it was. If nothing more than to get out of that damn bed he was lying in. _

_Mind made up Scott sat up in bed and swung his legs out and over the side of his bed. Since he wasn't connected to any monitors he doesn't have to worry about unsticking and unhooking leads and nurses rushing in. All he's got to worry about really is the IV pole that was supplying him a steady drip of morphine. Whether or not he could actually make it out of his room and out into the ER. He felt a bit dizzy now that he was sitting up right rather than laying down. His head felt like there was a tight rubbing band like pressure on his forehead and the sides of his head. _

_He knew what this was this was the early signs of a hunger headache, and as if to prove a point his stomach growled angrily at him. As if to say feed me it's time for food feed me. He's not surprised either with how well scheduled Lane was with making sure he ate at regular intervals and how conditioned his body has become to that schedule. Sometimes a wrench got thrown in that schedule like yesterday with the hospital lockdown, and today with him getting shot and needing surgery and not being able to eat. The doctors couldn't do anything about that unfortunately. _

_The light blue and diamond patterned hospital gown with the open back isn't flattering, but at least he has boxers on. The gown was tied in the back, but still open slightly exposing a small portion of his yellow pineapple print boxers. He waits for the dizziness to pass for a minute than got up gingerly putting his hospital non-slip sock clad feet on the floor, and stood. Scott gripped the IV pole with his hand and started to walk out of his room and into the ER. Okay it's more like shuffling, but his leg has started to hurt him again. He pushed past the pain and continued to walk toward trauma room 1. _

_A searing white hot pain shot through his right leg, the tourniquet extremely uncomfortable. He gripped the IV pole tighter as he waited for the pain to pass. Scott clenched his teeth in pain, but kept going. He knew if the tourniquet wasn't tight it meant it wasn't working. The tighter the tourniquet the better it worked. Scott gripped the IV white knuckling it. He wiped a sheen of sweat from his forehead with the crook of his left arm. _

"_Agent Isaac Perry, 39 years old, in and out of consciousness, two stab wounds to his middle and upper back, two stab wounds to his left upper abdomen, no breath sounds on the right possible spinal injury and lost a lot of blood, BP is 90 over 50." _

_Scott stopped stock still looking on as the two paramedics rushed Isaac into trauma room 1. Havika and Brianna ran alongside them. Not noticing him. He made the last few feet toward the room. The doctor was issuing out orders calmly but urgently, "Let's flip him on his left side, get an x-ray, start with a chest tube and let's get him on a blood transfusion. Hang two bags of O-neg please."_

_Scott started breathing heavy and gripping his IV pole impossibly tighter, feeling his nails dig into his right palm. He did this, this is his fault. If he hadn't gone after Wilkes, Perry never would have had to shoot him to save his life. Scott's pretty sure if Wilkes had gotten a third shot off he'd be a dead man. He gripped the glass door frame to the room with the tips of his left fingers. "Perry, I-Isaac." Scott called out into the room. _

_The attending senior physician a Captain looked over and saw Scott barely managing to stand on his own two feet. "What's Agent McGarrett doing here? He's supposed to have been in surgery forty minutes ago." The doctor still saw the patient with the tourniquet on his right leg, sweating and he looked about ready to keel over any minute. _

_Havika and Brianna turned to their left and saw their teammate standing there. Well standing was poor choice of words, it was more like leaning heavily on the IV pole. Both were shocked that he'd even made it this far. Especially in his condition, but Scott was one stubborn determined SOB if Havika had ever met one. _

"_Perr-Perry." Scott called out before he fell forward on one of the legs of his damn IV pole from the pain and sheer exhaustion it took to walk over here. Scott's not certain, but he's pretty sure he heard Brianna scream. _

"_We need a gurney over here!" One of the residents calls from inside the room. The same resident, a second lieutenant turned to Havika and Brianna "You two need to leave now." Havika and Brianna don't leave completely, but move off to the side out of the way watching looking horrified. _

_A gurney was rushed into the room, and Scott was carefully rolled over onto his back and there's a decent sized gash in his forehead. There's also bleeding coming through his gown, around his lower right abdominal area. _

_The resident that Havika and Brianna they needed to leave, immediately took action seeing as Captain Anderson was taking care of Agent Perry and assessing his condition. The Lieutenant grabs the portable ultrasound machine, and pulled up Scott's bloodied gown to expose the area. He took the wand with gel on it and ran it over the abdomen. On the screen, it did indeed show the young doctor's fear. Internal bleeding in his abdomen. _

"_He's bleeding internally." The Lieutenant reports out. "We need to get him in an OR stat." _

_The Lieutenant also noticed blood on the temporary t-shirt tourniquet, and he was bleeding profusely at that. Now they really needed to get the Master Chief into an OR. The Lieutenant heard, Captain Anderson, exclaim, "His spleen has been ruptured, by the first stab wound, he needs to go to the OR stat." Captain Anderson turns to a nurse, "Call up to the OR and tell them we're coming up with two critical patients." Anderson looks at the third-year resident who was attending to the Master Chief on the gurney, and nodded. _

"_There are two available OR's now." The nurse informed Captain Anderson after calling up to the OR floor. _

"_Someone page Major Carson, and have Major Coulter on standby." The Lieutenant calls out. Major Blake Carson was one of the trauma surgeons on call. He also happened to be the one who treated the man currently on the gurney almost every time he came in here. _

"_You heard him let's load up and get these two out and up the OR floor." Scott is the first one wheeled out of the trauma room 1. The resident stops briefly and sees the two agents still standing there. "We'll do everything we can save your friends; the doctor's will come update you when they have news." And the young doctor hurried off with at least three other people pushing Scott's gurney. Isaac not far behind him on another pushed by Captain Anderson and three others. Leaving a shocked and stunned Havika and Brianna behind. _

_A nurse kindly came over and showed them back to the waiting room. "Is there anything I get either of you." _

"_No, no thank you ma'am." Havika told the nurse. With that the nurse left the two agents in the waiting room. "Come on Bri we better go update Lane before he has a nervous breakdown." Havika tried to lighten the mood. Brianna didn't take to the joke at the other older agent's expense. All three of them now had their partner's in surgery and conditions unknown. She'd never experienced something like this while she was with the FBI. She'd had her whole team targeted before and threatened, but it never escalated to physical harm like this had. Maybe her father was right maybe she never would really fit in here, with NCIS, with his particular unit. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Present Time - 1901 Hours, Iolani Palace - Five-0 HQ, Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu.**

Steve folds his arms while looking at the screens hanging behind the smart table. He frowns. "I mean I don't get it. Why would a guy like Wilkes shoot Scott? It doesn't make any sense."

"He's already confirmed Rutherford's paying him, so why not take the money and be done with it." Lou wonders.

"We need to what was it Agent Seeger called it profile Wilkes, get motive find out why he seems so hell bent on getting back at Scott, and why the five of us are all connected." Danny says as he's also looking at the screens.

Five-0 is running a two-pronged assault on what they need to get done. Lou, Steve and Danny are focusing on the Wilkes angle. From the information, Steve and Danny got from the man in the hospital. Tani, Adam and Junior are working on getting the Breaking News story about the shooting at the Ala Moana shopping center dealt with. It never should have been televised in the first place. Jerry while all this is going on is trying to crack password to get Wilkes' laptop open.

"Wilkes said it was personal and that entails holding a grudge possible revenge." Steve points out.

"Why would Wilkes hold a grudge against Scott he didn't do anything to him? If you count not dying four years ago when Wilkes was sent to kill him." Danny questions. "He wouldn't do this over money either, he said he didn't care about the money at all. And that Scott knows what he did."

"If it's not a grudge it has to be something else right." Lou realizes. "The man's getting paid by Rutherford and by what he said, it's got to be an awful lot for him to not even care how much Rutherford is paying him, whatever Wilkes is holding against Scott has to be bigger than that."

"You know Lou the more and more I think about it the more I'm starting to think maybe Rutherford doesn't even know that there is a connection or history between his hired hitman and one of his potential fighters." Steve muses.

"If he doesn't know that, than that means we have the advantage if we can find that out before he does and what it is. We can hopefully get Wilkes on our side get him to flip on Rutherford reveal a location."

Things were finally looking up in Five-0's favor with this case, they were finally getting somewhere after the disaster of a snatch and grab that left three of their joint team in unknown conditions at Tripler.

* * *

**1901 Hours. Undisclosed Location, Oahu. **

Rutherford is fuming furious. How hard is it to follow such simple instructions? "How hard it is for you to follow simple instructions?" Rutherford asks the man standing in front of him. The man Paul with a broken nose that got from that Five-0 Navy SEAL.

"Sir...I" Paul tries to explain.

"That was a rhetorical question you dunce." Rutherford barks hands clasped behind his back as he walks in front of his disappointing henchmen. Honestly how simple could he have made the task. They'd completed the task multiple times before. Why is this time so difficult?

"They were ready for us sir." Paul starts explaining anyway. "NCIS and Five-0 they had two of their own in place as bait, and it kind of escalated from there. It was their fault they started." Paul tattles like a child.

"Five-0 was there?" Rutherford stops pacing a minute and looks into Paul's eyes. "Was Commander McGarrett there?"

"Well yeah it seemed like a joint effort on their part both of them were there, both Commander and Agent." Paul says nervously.

"Both of them were there!" The German leader yells his face turning bright red with anger. "They were in your grasp and you, you ran away!"

"Cops started swarming the place after Joey was shot and they're were agents all over. I wasn't gonna stay and get caught. I've heard of Five-0 man, and NCIS this unit is just as bad you don't mess with them. I'm not getting hung out of high rise window man." Paul exclaims voice rising matching his boss' in pitch.

"You insolent whelp you dare raise your voice to me?" Rutherford questions, he walks over to the desk grabs the gun. "You shouldn't worry about Five-0 or NCIS, it's me you should've been worried about." He pulls the trigger the crack of the bullet piercing through the otherwise quiet room. Straight into poor Paul's head. "Would anyone else like to question me?"

Georg gets a bunch of head shakes in response. "Good, you." Rutherford points to a member of one of the surveillance teams. "Report."

"Sir, Major McGarrett is still with her oldest son in the hospital, the younger ones are also there with her. They haven't left since the eldest was admitted at 12:30 this afternoon. There's umm..."

"What? Spit it out I don't have time for your mumblings."

"Agent McGarrett before he left the hospital at 2:36 pm, he put a protective detail on his son. We don't think it's because of us sir. We think it's because of Wilkes."

"Who has Agent McGarrett put on this detail?" He asks curious. If it's HPD they can easily take care of them.

"Two of his team members Agent Kali Lahele and Agent Jackson Santiago." The man reports.

"Ah the young former Senior Airman, was he Air Force Pararescue."

"No sir, he wasn't in special operations. Though from his file we have he has three older brothers who are currently still active duty in the Navy."

This brings an evil smirk to Rutherford's refined features. This looks promising. "The file says four brothers." He remarks.

"Yes, sir he does have four brothers, but Javier Santiago is retired, he lost his leg in combat and he works as the Chief of Staff for their father the mayor of Austin, Texas."

"What about this one, Eddie Santiago?" Rutherford points to a picture of a younger man.

"He's a Navy SEAL, SEAL team 7, lives in Coronado, California. Agent Santiago called him yesterday."

"Is he planning a trip to the islands?"

"That would be a definite no sir. From what we got from the call Agent Santiago explicitly told his brother not to even entertain the idea of making plans to come to Oahu for the foreseeable future."

"He's perfect, I want a team over there as soon as possible, bring him to me, I don't care what Agent Santiago wants."

The man who has been reporting to Rutherford looks nervous now, and looks over at the dead body of Paul one of the would-be kidnappers. And his failure, failure obviously means death.

"Eddie Santiago is a platoon leader, he's a Lieutenant sir, an officer." The man waits and holds his breath, but the crack of a bullet doesn't come. The man opens his eyes.

"Well why didn't you lead with that then! He's no use to me."

"So-sorry sir."

Rutherford shakes his head like he hasn't even heard the other man's weak apology. "Where is Agent McGarrett now?"

Another man next to his partner shorter, and with short messy black hair speaks up for his partner. "From the news report sir, it's clear McGarrett and another agent, we don't know who have been taken to Tripler Army Medical Center, and are in critical condition." The man parrots back the news report from an hour ago. "The news reporter also said an offender went down, it was Rick sir Paul's partner."

The news report also claims a bystander was shot, but I was there in the crowd sir. It was Wilkes and he was no mere bystander."

"Wilkes! He caused all this mess. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the shopping center. When I get my hands on him he'll be sorry. Maybe I'll have McManis slip something into a drink of his."

"We know this we were just as surprised as you are. Wilkes shot Agent McGarrett three times before Agent Perry was about to intervene and shoot Wilkes in the right shoulder."

Rutherford growls low in his throat. "If that wound doesn't kill him, I will make sure someone else does."

"Wilkes was taken to the same hospital as well sir, Agent Perry was in the ambulance with him to ensure he didn't try anything. Though Agent Perry was found severely wounded in the ambulance bay and was rushed into surgery. The paramedics that brought Wilkes in were nowhere to be seen."

"So..." Rutherford starts slowly, "Let me get this straight, we have no SEALs, bolstered security around the boy, and Wilkes is currently of no use to me. Is this correct?"

"Ye-yes plea-please don't shoot me." The first man begs.

"Shoot you no, that's much too quick and painless for you. No, I need you now. Despite your failings, you've managed to get some results."

"Thank you, sir."

"Where are Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams currently?" He asks the same man he's just spared his life.

"They left the hospital soon after the news report aired, they went over to the Hale Koa Hotel." The man replies. "We...we don't have surveillance on the hotel anymore. We don't know what they were doing there."

"Are they still there?"

"No, sir they left with their whole team back to their headquarters after about twenty minutes there. There was a bomb threat earlier in the morning though suspicious packages."

"So, they the Commander and the Detective are at their headquarters now? The children all alone, the ex-wife alone."

"Yes sir as far as we know the Williams' kids haven't set foot in the hospital since earlier in the afternoon when the eldest McGarrett boy was admitted. Also, sir, the daughter of Williams Grace seems to be close to the second oldest McGarrett, Jake the Navy brat, he leaves for recruit training in August."

Rutherford turns to his desk and looks at the surveillance footage his teams have been able to gather. This is a good start, even though things may be stalling somewhat. He looks down at a particularly nice family picture, of four people, the girl, the young blond boy, the Detective, and the Commander. "Soon you'll be mine." Rutherford whispers and touches one face on the photo circling it with a pen.

Now, Rutherford has another problem he has to clean up. Wilkes is an issue a bigger problem than he thought, and he must be dealt with as soon as possible. Nobody interferes with his operations much less the men he employs to carry out his dirty work.

* * *

**1936 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 HQ - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

The team has made headway are their respective assignments. With the help of SAC Lance Blackburn, Tani, Junior and Adam are able to get the reporter to take down the segment. Blackburn citing something about government security and black sites. Though there still is the issue of the interviewee, the one that gave his 'first hand' account of what happened.

"Glad I could be of service to Five-0." Lance says over the video chat that they'd set up. Being face to face even if it is over video is better. Blackburn looks tired and worn, Tani can see the man's office window in the background. He has left work, even with overseeing several other teams and having watched them all go home all over two hours. Blackburn is still there. That's some dedication for an Agent.

"Sir forgive me if I'm overstepping, but have you gone home at all today?" Junior asks the head of NCIS field office. Lance looks at the Hawaiian native police officer and Five-0 member critically.

"Special Warfare Operator third class Junior Reigns, is it?"

Junior straightens up just a bit at being addressed by his Navy rank. "Yes sir?"

"Can you recite the first and fourth sentences of the 6th passage of the SEAL Creed?" Steve looks over at the video chat screen out of sight of Agent Blackburn. A small smile creases his lips.

Junior does without even needing to think, "I will never quit. I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my teammates, and to accomplish our mission."

Junior gets it almost immediately. Before he can even answer the man or apologize Steve walks away from Danny and Lou for a minute and walks into the frame of the video chat. A smile on his face despite the circumstances in which they're meeting. "Lance buddy we really have got to stop meeting like this. People are going to start thinking we're both germ phobic weirdos."

"Smooth Dog." Lance greets warmly his tired lines in his face smoothing out a little.

"We appreciate your help and influence with the media, I guess as Havika said earlier sometimes it takes a little gentler approach some finesse."

"We can't always go in guns blazing, and play Rambo."

"That's what I keep tellin' this animal but he doesn't listen." Danny comments loudly off screen.

"That Danny I hear hollerin' in the background?"

"The one and only, we're getting closer to making a complete profile on Wilkes. I can feel it."

"Sounds promising, you'll nail this bastard for hurting my team won't you Steve?"

"You have my word we'll do just that. Anything more you can think of that could help?"

"Actually yes, I know it's vague, but look beyond the Thatcher case we had four years ago. That's all I can say, I'm sorry I can't be of more help." Lance replies.

"No, you've been a big enough help with getting the media off our backs. At least that's one thing we don't have to worry about on top of my brother and the others."

Lance looks perplexed now, had Steve really not heard or been told. Lance is sure Steve would be at least the second person that would be informed. "Have you not heard I was sure someone would have called by now." Lance says.

"What? What's happened Lance?" Steve asks immediately on alert.

"Scott's been taken back to surgery, from what I was told there was a little accident in one of the ER trauma rooms with Agent Perry. Scott fell on his own IV pole the force of the impact caused another bullet wound be revealed. He was rushed back into surgery after that. I'm sorry I don't know more they won't tell me anything else."

Steve understands that at least. It's happened a time or two when Chin and Kono were still on the team and had gotten injured. Steve wants answers and he couldn't get any because he wasn't family or the medical proxy of either of them. So, he knows how Lance feels, being just the 'boss'. Rules about sharing or divulging patient information in a military treatment facility is just that much stricter than in a civilian hospital.

"Thank you for telling me Lance. I have to call the hospital." Steve looks down and starts patting his pockets for his phone, but doesn't feel it anywhere on his person. Then he remembers in his rush to get into the office he left his phone in the borrowed MCRT's Camaro.

"No need babe." Danny says as his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out and he sees it's the hospital.

"**Detective Williams speaking." **

"**Detective Williams this is Tori O'Neil I'm one of the nurses in the OR who is working on Agent McGarrett. We've been trying to reach the Commander for an hour and a half now. I was finally told to call you instead. Is the Commander with you?" **

"**Yes, he is, would you like to speak with him?" **

"**Please Detective, we've already informed Agent McGarrett's next of kin, as was documented and we've notified his wife." **

"**I'll pass you over now." **Danny passes Steve the phone mouthing 'OR nurse don't panic'. Steve nods back to Danny.

"**McGarrett." **Steve answers in his usual one word greeting with not a slight bit panicky.

"**Commander my name is Tori O'Neil and OR nurse working on your brother. Major Carson wanted me inform you that your brother was brought to surgery an hour and a half ago due to complications arising from an incident that occurred in another patient's room in the ER" **

Steve knows this Lance has just told him as much. But he continues to listen patiently.

"**We don't like discuss in depth patient conditions over the phone...**

"**I'll be there in fifteen." **Steve says automatically.

"**Commander, your brother is still in surgery and doing well, but it will be a few hours yet until he's out. And then at least three in the PACU. I can call you hourly with updates if you wish. I don't believe there's a reason for you to come in and sit and wait."** Tori replies.

"**Thank you for your concern, but I'm coming in." **

"**Alright, if you wish."** Tori says with a tired sigh. Though it's more of a frustrated tired sigh, than a physically tired sigh. She's fully alert and capable of doing her job. **"Your brother's next of kin insisted on waiting in the ER for you something about going SuperSEAL on a nurse earlier." **

"**Thank you again Tori for calling. I'll be there shortly." **With that Steve hangs up Danny's phone and tosses it back to him. He looks up and realizes everyone even Lance is looking at him expectantly.

"He's been brought into surgery, he's still in surgery doing well according to the nurse, but I have to go..." Steve trails off kicking himself for leaving his phone in the car. How could he do that to his brother. If it had been a less than positive call, Steve doesn't know what he would have done.

"Go brother, we got it from here." Lou tells Steve.

"I got it!" Jerry exclaims pushing his chair back across the floor. All eyes now on him. "I got it I cracked the password."

"That's great Jerry." Adam compliments the other man.

Steve looks torn now between going to his brother and staying to see what Wilkes computer holds. They're also running out of time. They've had Wilkes laptop an hour and some change now. Even though they now he won't be getting out of the hospital any time soon, they don't want to risk keeping it longer than they should.

"We'll call you with what you find on the laptop Steve. You and Danny go." Lou gently suggests.

"No Danny should stay here help you guys out." In truth Steve feels like he's been leaving the team high and dry to work the case and little evidence they've been getting by themselves. Now they were finally getting somewhere. They could really crack this case and Wilkes right open.

"Not a chance Steve, we stick together, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Plus, remember what Havika said he's not explaining what happens to the Camaro if it happens to be involved in an 'accident.' Also, I'm not letting you drive in your state."

"I wouldn't total their Camaro."

"Oh, sure you wouldn't so it's just my precious Winifred you like to blow up on a regular basis."

"Winifred? Daniel." A quizzical look on Steve's face. Did Danno name his Camaro, huh apparently so.

"Steven."

"Alright okay Danno you can drive." Steve acquiesces to his husband. Plus, they were wasting precious time their banter. Steve still can't believe he left his phone in the Camaro he hopes it isn't out of battery.

This is one of Scott's rules he has Never be unreachable. Scott practically drills that into his head, especially after Steve left the Reserves and had no obligations or commitments, but to Five-0. No one to report to or to answer to, aside from the governor. No one to call him away on a mission more importantly in the middle of the night and leave a Dear Scottie note. Steve hopes and prays everything really is alright and the little accident in the ER didn't further harm his brother.

* * *

_**Start Flashback**_

_**1817 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center - Operating Room 4 - OR Floor, Moanalua, Oahu. **_

_Scott woke up just as he felt himself being lifted off the gurney and onto the cold metal slab of the operating table. _

_Dr. Carson in his scrubs, and Ms. Pac-man patterned surgical cap covering his short black hair, surgical gown, gloves and mask, looks like a totally different person to Scott. _

"_Oh good, you're awake, can you tell me your name, and date of birth?" Dr. Carson asked. Glad his patient woke up before he had to be put under. Still the agent's injuries were quite worrying. He's going to have a serious talk with the nurses that 'treated' his patient before when he was in the ER earlier. This was absolutely unacceptable behavior. _

"_Scott McGarrett, 5/19/79." Scott answered groggily his head was pounding felt like a bunch of jack hammers hammering in his skull. _

"_Good, now we're going to put this mask over your face and I want you count back from 10 for me okay Scott." Dr. Carson instructed. Scott immediately despite the pain starts shaking his head frantically no. He can't go to sleep he can't close his eyes. He can't, he won't. _

"_His breathing's heavy, his heart rate is through the roof." The monitor he's attached to is beeping and shows his heart is dangerously high. "He's sweating, he's shaking, he's having a panic attack." The anesthesiologist realized. _

"_Push 10 of alprazolam, we need to relax him, calm him before we can put the breathing tube in." Dr. Carson ordered. The anesthesiologist pushed the drug ordered through the IV. _

"_It's working he's calming down heart rate is coming down." The anesthesiologist looked at the monitor. _

"_Let's try this again." Dr. Carson grabbed the breathing mask that'll knock his patient out before they put the breathing tube in. "Count back from 10 for me Scott's it's okay you're okay, you're safe." _

"_10...9...8." Scott started counting. He never got passed 8. The amount of times he's been conscious before going under the knife he never got past eight. _

"_And he's out. Don't worry Master Chief we'll get you all fixed up and you'll be kicking my ass in basketball in no time." Dr. Carson told his unconscious patient. "Okay place the breathing tube now." _

_The anesthesiologist placed the breathing tube down Scott's throat to make sure he stayed breathing through the what was going to be a very length surgery or rather surgeries to remove the bullet from his leg, and remove his appendix and stop the internal bleeding. Dr. Carson started with stitching Scott's head up first. He then moved onto the more pressing worry, the internal bleeding, and stopping it. _

"_Nurse." Blake called. _

"_Yes doctor, hit play Back in Black AC/DC." _

_The first lyrics of the song Back in Black by AC/DC starting throughout the OR as Dr. Carson made his incision._

_30 Minutes later_

"_Nurse, call Commander McGarrett again." _

"_Yes Doctor" The nurse stepped away briefly and tried calling the patient's older brother. "He's not picking up it goes straight to voicemail." _

"_Call Detective Daniel Williams, he's Commander McGarrett's proxy he'll answer." Dr. Carson ordered as he continued to work on his patient. _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Present Time - 1953 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Waiting Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Steve and Danny walk calmly but with urgency through the ER doors for the fourth or was it fifth time today. Knowing where Scott is and relatively how he's doing makes Steve feel better. The waiting room even at almost 8 in the evening is still crowded, but a little less so than a few hours ago.

Steve spots Lane quickly in his light blue scrub top, arms crossed and leaning on the left arm rest body slumped and eyes closed. Honestly Steve doesn't blame him, what he must be feeling and going through right now. Steve's knows Danny knows how Lane's feeling, he's been there enough times with Steve. The two men walked over to the younger blond and Steve crouches down rubbing Lane's left knee to rouse him calling his name.

Lane opens his tired hazel eyes a few minutes later, blinking up at the two figures in front of him. "Steve, hey what time is it?

"Five to 8, your Scott's next of kin. Nurse wouldn't give a name just that they'd been told that's he's finally in surgery."

Lane stretches fully even though the room is pretty full Lane has four seats to his left empty and the four to his right empty. The other occupants of the waiting room giving the federal agent a wide berth.

"I am, s'easier for all of us. I'm Scott's, Havi is Perry's, Brianna is Evan's. And Jackson is Kali's and vice versa. Plus, Brooke's a conflict of interest being a nurse here and all she can't make the calls I've had to make rationally."

"Makes sense, I was Steve's for a long time before we got together." Danny says.

Steve looks around the room and doesn't see either Havika or Brianna. "Where's everyone else?"

"Up on the OR floor in the waiting room, Ailani that's Evan's girlfriend is with Brianna, Brianna hasn't heard anything on Evan yet. Same goes for Isaac, Havika is sitting up there with Isaac's wife and two kids, Savannah she's thirteen and Marcus he's ten."

"It's been almost four hours since Evan was brought in." Danny remarks.

"He got shot in the neck Danny, have you ever been in the neck?" Steve asks. "That's a pretty serious and vital place to get shot."

Danny shakes his head, "No, and I don't plan on getting shot any time soon, Steven."

"It doesn't always end well." Lane speaks up before either of the other men can start the back and forth banter Lane can sense coming on. "It never did no matter what I did when I was in the SEALs. I couldn't save them. He's so young has his whole life ahead of him."

"Lane, he'll pull through they all will. Evan, Scott and Isaac they're all tough. You probably saved Evan's life being there, and acting as you did." Steve told his brother's partner.

"Steve's right Lane, we have the guy who's behind this. He'll pay for what he's done." Danny tells Lane. "Now how about we go upstairs and wait with everyone."

Lane rises to his feet and utters darkly. "Your damn right he'll fucking pay." The two Five-0 members don't doubt that for a minute as the two walk the younger blond and out of the ER waiting room.

* * *

**2200 Hours. TAMC - 6th Floor G Wing - OR Floor - Waiting Area, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Evan has been in surgery 5 hours now. No one has been out in the meantime to inform any of them on any progress or complications, leaving the group with only hopes and speculations. Ailani a twenty-nine-year-old young woman of Japanese descent is sitting next to her boyfriend's work partner Brianna Seeger.

Ailani had been frantic when she got the call that Evan was in the hospital three hours ago. She's now only been here an hour. Being shot in the neck that scares Ailani like nothing has ever scared her before. Her monolidded brown eyes red and puffy from crying. She can't understand how none of those around her look like she does. They all look tired, but none of them have been very emotional, rather emotionless if she could say so. Then again, she is sitting in a room full of guys, all with holsters and guns and shiny badges. Three of them are ex-Navy SEALs, and Brianna thinks they don't have emotions or like showing them, that's that Brianna has told Ailani. Jackson and Evan bring some normality into the unit.

Evan's only been with NCIS for two years, and Ailani's only ever met the members of Evan's primary team as Evan described it. His whole unit consisted of two teams, the MCRT which is like the major case response team for NCIS. And then the CRT or the contingency response team, is like SWAT, but for NCIS. They are super Rambo cowboy or girl badasses according Brianna. If it weren't for Agent Santiago, the point man for the team who actually adheres to rules and regulations, and follows the law to the T, they'd be in here a lot more often. With the likes of Agent Sullivan and Agent McGarrett in the unit. Jackson and his partner Kali find it hard to follow the rules and proper procedures when the unit doesn't always have to. How the Director of NCIS even signed off on something like this, Ailani can't even begin to imagine.

Ailani gets the feeling that Brianna a former FBI agent, a profiler with the BAU doesn't much like the CRT component of their unit. As to why Ailani has never gotten the courage to ask the other woman. Ailani looks over at the other civilian woman in their little corner of the expansive OR waiting room, which is empty. Given the time of night most patients surgeries are all finished up they're resting in their rooms.

The other woman a beautiful regal African American woman with mocha skin, and brown eyes, dressed in yoga pants and an oversized gray USMC sweatshirt. She looks like she's holding herself together well. She has to be Ailani also a smaller leaner version of the woman lying across her lap. Perry's wife's daughter, Savannah thirteen years old is sleeping soundly. While her younger brother Ailani assumes is curled up as best he can against Agent Kamaka's side in one of the love seat chairs. Agent Kamaka running a hand over the young boy's black coarse hair styled in a curly top fade, Marcus looks the spitting image of his father Isaac at this age.

She can tell just from looking at the Hawaiian agent that the man cares deeply for his partner's children as if they were his own. Ailani is there when the woman, who'd introduced herself as Imani had brought her kids in and the boy Marcus had run straight into the muscular man's arms. It's was hard for Ailani to watch the heartbreaking scene. _No kid should have to be put in kind of situation_ Ailani thinks to herself.

Lane notes Steve worrying at his bottom lip with his teeth, revealing just how worried the man is about his brother. Scott has a habit of biting his nails or chewing the inside of his right cheek.

Lane leans over towards Steve's right side Danny putting a comforting hand on his husband's left knee. "No news is good news, the nurse said he's doing good. You know I bet right now they're stitching him up, and wheeling him back into recovery."

"He'll be begging to get up and walk around you'll see babe. If there's one thing I know about your brother he's definitely like you when he comes out of anesthesia ready and raring to go." Danny adds encouragingly.

"This still doesn't make the waiting any easier." Steve remarks to the men on either side of him.

"I know." Lane agrees with a nod. He hates the fact that his friends, that Scott is in the OR possibly fighting for his life and that scumbag Wilkes is sleeping peacefully in a bed in the trauma intensive care unit. It's sickening. He's been planning all sorts of enhanced interrogation tactics in head it even one of his teammates doesn't make it. Well let's just say he'd be just fine being fired. It'd be worth it.

"Agent Seeger."

Brianna stands up as a doctor with a camouflage surgical cap on his head, brown wisps of hair stick out from the sides.

"Yes, doctor."

"I'm Major Charles Winchester, I was the lead surgeon who operated on your partner, Agent Carson." Charles introduces himself to the brunette-haired agent. He briefly looks at the other woman standing next to his patient's partner.

"Please sir do you have news on Evan?" Ailani asks the doctor.

"I'm only allowed to talk to the patient's next of kin, and you are?" Major Winchester asks not unkindly but curious.

"I'm his girlfriend." Ailani tells the doctor.

"Sir, I know this a military facility, but my partner isn't nor was he ever a part of US military. He's a federal agent, but also a military dependent, I don't believe your regulations apply here." Brianna knows this a fact. Yes, Charles is quite aware that the young man who's just been on his table for upwards of five hours has a retired Navy Admiral for a father.

Major Winchester is taken aback a bit by the boldness of the woman in front of him. "Where are his parents?" Major Winchester asks.

"They're both living in New York I didn't want to call them again until we had something concrete, they are six hours ahead of us after all."

He looks between the two woman and looks at their pleading faces. He sees that the only occupants of the waiting room are currently the remaining NCIS agents and their significant others. As well a man who he's never seen before he's short in stature even seated and has green and worried looking expression on his face. He seems to know the blond man he's quietly conversing with. As well as both Major McGarrett and Commander McGarrett sitting with his husband Det. Williams.

"Follow me please both of you." Major Winchester gestures to the other side of the spacious waiting for the allusion of privacy. He doesn't want to have them walk all the way to a conference and back for what he has to say.

Once the women are situated in chairs opposite him, Charles starts speaking, "First I would like to tell you both that Agent Carson has made it through surgery and I was able to remove the bullet successfully."

It's like a huge weight has been lifted off of Brianna's shoulders and she can breathe again.

"There were, however, a few complications. The sheer volume of blood loss made his blood pressure bottom out, we lost him twice on the table, but we were able to revive him. The wound itself wasn't a through and through, which was interesting, but the bullet did indeed nick his carotid artery as Agent Sullivan had correctly guessed. The damage was to his c6-c7 vertebrae. I was able to repair the damage done to his vertebrae. Now he suffered a class 4 hemorrhage which means he lost over 40 percent of his blood volume. We're still transfusing blood since that's our main concern now and we're keeping up his fluids."

Ailani thinks about what she's going to ask, before asking it, "Are there any lasting effects of the damage to his cervical vertebrae?"

"The C6-C7 spinal motion segment bears the primary load from the weight of the head and provides support to the lower part of the neck. To be more specific the bullet hit a part of his C7 spinal nerve called the C7 myotome which is a group of muscles controlled by the C7 nerve. He'll experience some weaknesses in his left arm and some numbness in the index and middle fingers to start. He'll have trouble straightening his elbow, lifting his wrist, and elongating his fingers to an outstretched hand. Though with a few days 2 at the least 5 at the most, in the hospital, and bed-rest along with PT or physical therapy for his arm to strengthen the damaged muscles, he should make a complete recovery."

"Oh, thank you, so much doctor." Ailani thanks the man.

"Yes, thank you Major Winchester." Brianna thanks the doctor.

"Can we see him?" Lane questions walking over to and joining the two young women. Lane really wants to see the younger man, he has to see for himself that he's okay.

"I'm afraid not the ICU especially the trauma ICU nurses are very strict about visiting hours and will not make exceptions even for Five-0." Major Winchester eyes Commander McGarrett, Lane briefly glances at him as well. Immunity and means unfortunately didn't hold much weight in the hospital, and twisting rules.

"We understand thank you sir." Lane tells the older man respectfully.

"We're monitoring him closely in recovery, and he'll be moved into the trauma ICU in about thirty minutes. Given the late hour this is the body's natural sleep cycle so he'll be out for the rest of the night, and probably the early morning. So, we're not allowing any visitors. I'm sorry. But if three leave your contact information, I'll happily give it to the charge nurse up there, and she'll call you in the morning around 0900 or 1000 hours after morning rounds are finished."

"Thanks doc." Lane shook the man's hand, and waits for Brianna and Ailani to do the same.

"Before I leave I strongly suggest going home and getting some rest yourselves and then you'll be up for a visit with Agent Carson tomorrow morning, he's in good hands here." Major Winchester comments before leaving.

The trio walked back to the rest of the group and give them all the good news about Evan.

"That's wonderful news." Brooke tells the two women trying to sound cheerful and happy for the two of them.

Inside she's a nervous wreck for her husband, but she's always been good at concealing her emotions. Brooke came across from the PICU wing a few hours ago when Lane had gotten news about Scott finally being brought back to surgery. An hour before she'd got the notification she'd taken her sons back to their friends' houses for the night, with promise of calling them the minute she got word on their dad. Even if it were really early in the morning.

"I can drive you back to your place Brianna, you shouldn't be driving at this hour." Havika offers quietly Marcus still asleep on his lap.

"Thank you Havi, Ailani you're coming and staying with me for the night, I know I wouldn't want to go back to an empty apartment." Brianna insists.

"Thank you, Brianna." Ailani graciously accepts. She really doesn't want to go back to an empty apartment.

"We can make a pit stop at your and Evan's place, and then drive on to Brianna's." Havika already making a plan of action in his head. And then after he'd done that, he takes Isaac's kids back to their house to get a proper night's sleep. A hospital waiting room really is no place for a child to get a decent nights' rest.

After saying a quick goodbye to the rest of the gathered group, and getting the Camaro keys back from Danny Havika departs with the promise of being back after he's dropped Brianna and Ailani off for the night.

* * *

Steve's getting restless, it's been an hour now since everyone got the update on Evan. He's now been moved from recovery to a room in the trauma intensive care unit and he's sleeping soundly in his room.

When Steve gets this way he paces, and it usually drives Danny insane, but not now. Not this time, Danny knows exactly where his husband's head is and what he's thinking right now. It's not good, there's no bringing Steve out of those intrusive thoughts this time around.

Steve happened to be the same way when he found out Scott had needed a kidney transplant. Due to severe life threatening injuries he sustained back in late 2014 after a case and resulting CRT call out gone horribly wrong.

If anything could go wrong that day it had. It just happened to be at a time where Steve wasn't even in the same zip code as his brother. No that particular day he happened to be in Columbia trying to save his then solely partner's brother's life.

This feels like that time, but about a hundred times worse. Now he's here in the same hospital in the same waiting room and he still can't do a damn thing, but wait. All Danny can do is whisper comforting words of encouragement and that Scott's in best hands there is.

Lane isn't doing much better, he's just sitting there silently in his scrub top, his partner's boyfriend sitting a few chairs away. Jeff came around 2100 last night or 9pm, at first mad thinking he'd been stood up, but then Lane explained what had happened and Jeff's tune changes immediately to one of concern, and worry.

He's been by his boyfriend's partner's side ever since. Does he feel awkward hell yes, but he has this underlying urge this need to be here even around his newly named boyfriend's wife. Who has been glaring and shooting him looks ever since he got here.

Maybe he should leave, just quietly get up claiming he needs to call and check on his son. That's right he told Steve, that about his and Scott's call while the latter was lying on the ground possibly bleeding out. He could do that, he could leave, but there's something still keeping him here. This is what a healthy relationship is and should be staying, when times get tough. When his brain and his body is telling him to do everything, but stay, that's exactly what he does. He stays.

Steve is just about ready to barge through those wooden doors marked,

**RESTRICTED AREA **

**DO NOT ENTER**

**AUTHORIZED**

**PERSONNEL **

**ONLY**

When out of those wooden two panel glass doors comes Major Carson, Scott's surgeon. Another man comes out along with Dr. Carson, in the same blue colored scrubs, along with a white lab coat over his scrubs. On that lab coat on the left side reads Colton Shepherd M.D., Neurology.

Major Carson grabs his New York Rangers skullcap off of his head exposing his short black cap matted hair. He shoves the skullcap in his scrub pants pocket. He may have changed his scrubs for clean ones, but it feels like there's still blood on him, he can still smell the residual copper of the blood of his patient.

"Commander McGarrett."

Steve jumps up as he hears his name. The same doctor who has treated his brother countless times before walks up to the group. He's treated Scott for gunshot wounds, stabbings, and a myriad of other traumatic injuries due to his job as a federal agent before. Having a second doctor there has never been good in Steve's experience. His mind flashing back to five years ago, and what Agent Perry had to recount to him.

"Major Carson." Steve shakes the black-haired forest green eyed doctors hand.

"This is my colleague Captain Colton Shepherd, the number one neurosurgeon in this hospital." Blake introduces his dark blond haired colleague to the Commander.

His hair the same color as Scott's actually. His brother's hair looks more, brown than blond because he started to dye it after his kidney transplant permanently changed the color to that of his kidney donor. His partner and best friend Lane, it was one of the odd side effects.

"Commander." The neurologist greets shaking the man's tan hand, his electric guitar patterned surgical cap stick out of his left coat pocket. "I wish I was meeting you outside of the four walls of this hospital." Steve agrees with the other man's statement.

"We have an update on Agent McGarrett." Blake informs the ex-SEAL. Blake briefly looks at everyone in the room. Recognizing everyone there, but the brunet man about two inches shorter than Det. Williams. Even though they are the only ones in the waiting area, hospital police is family only.

"How is he Major?" Steve asks practically on the edge of his seat.

"I can only talk to family and next of kin I'm afraid." Blake eyes the shorter man next to Danny.

"I understand." Jeff says and sits back down.

"If you all will follow us." Blake tells the family leading them away to what the hospital calls the quiet room. The five family members follow the two surgeons leaving Jeff, and Agent Perry's wife, Imani who is sleeping in the waiting room.

Once everyone is seated in the room in the plush chairs and loveseats, and the two scrub clad doctors look at each and then at the five family members sitting in front of them. Major Carson taking a brief moment to look at each and every one of them, he begins, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but Scott has fallen into an altered state of consciousness after surgery."

"He fell into a coma after surgery, we're very sorry." Captain Shepherd says. Altered state of consciousness, coma it doesn't matter they all know what that meant, what it could mean.

Lane's hazel eyes well up with angry tears, repeating the simple word. "Coma."

Steve sits back in his chair he doesn't realize he's clenching not the plush arm of his chair, but Danny's left forearm. He realizes what he's doing when Danny gently uncurls his husband's fingers from around his arm and brings them into his hand holding it tightly.

Before either surgeon gets to explain further, Lane tears running down his cheeks gets up from his seat and stalks towards the door of the conference room.

Steve turns around to see his brother's partner's hand wrapped around the gold metallic doorknob. "Where are you going?" Steve manages to ask finding his voice. It's shaky and uneven, not like his usual assured and steady Commander voice. Tears of his own in his blue hazel eyes, eyes that bore right down into Lane's soul. The other SEAL looks away quickly wiping his angry tears away with his left hand.

Lane turns briefly back and looks directly at Steve, a murderous look in his hazel eyes, "What I should have done hours ago." Lane bolts out of the room at a speed that would give Usain Bolt a run for his money.

Havika's up and out of his seat in a flash at hearing his SEAL brother's words. He throws a quick apologetic look the Commander's way and he's sprinting at a dead run after his wayward friend. Leaving three very shook up and distraught members of the McGarrett Ohana behind. Major Carson is dreading with all his being what he has yet to tell his patients' remaining family and friends.

* * *

TBC…

So what do you think it is Lane should have done hours ago? Leave a comment with your guess or PM me if you want.

Evan's made it through, Scott's in a coma, and what about Agent Perry how's he faring? Find out soon in part 3. Coming to computer screens near you.

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following.

Till next time folks!


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout, Aftermath of gunshot and stabbing wounds.

**Chapter Theme:**Major H/C for our OC's, Steve and Danny angst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

Author Note: Various medical procedures and diagnoses in this chapter, note I am not a doctor nor do I have any experience with what I put the OC's through. Dr. Google is my friend I did do extensive research though and what would reasonably work with my story and the characters. So, if there are any inaccuracies still that's my fault I'm only human. I apologize.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 3 **

After the two NCIS agents are gone Captain Shepherd speaks up a bit nervously. "We shouldn't be calling security even at this hour, should we?"

Steve wipes at his tear streaked eyes knowing it's not a good look. He doesn't care right now. "No-no he's doing what Danny and-and I as Five-0 can't do."

"What's that Commander?"

"What needs to be done." Danny answers for husband. The two doctors in front of the men and Brooke don't bother asking. Don't need or want to ask. "You, you don't need to call security Havika can handle his friend." Danny explains further, as he looks back at the two seats that both men have just vacated.

"What can you tell us about Scott, how-how bad are his injuries?" Steve asks looking not at the doctors but towards Brooke.

"Steve, babe don't you think we should wait until Lane and Havika got back, I'm sure the docs here don't want to have to repeat themselves." Butterflies forming in Danny's stomach as he says this.

He doesn't want Steve to have to go through the pain of losing a brother like he did. Even though Steve's lost men before in the SEALs men he considered brothers, losing a biological brother shouldn't be any different, but it is. Danny ultimately couldn't do that Matt couldn't save him. He doesn't want Steve to fail Scott in the same way he himself failed his own brother.

"I'm sure it won't be long Steve, Havika's used to wrangling Lane, when Scott just doesn't want to deal with his antics." Brooke tells her husband's brother.

* * *

**2350 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center, Trauma Intensive Care Unit, Moanalua, Oahu. **

The further Lane gets away from the doctors and his friends' prognosis the angrier he's getting at Wilkes. Havika has now caught up to his friend just as he's reached the nurses station in the TICU.

It's ten minutes to midnight and Havika knows Lane must be look absolutely a mess to the charge nurse in front of him. The nurses by now have all been informed that there's a federal agent in their care from the shooting that took place this afternoon. The charge nurse knows a badge when she sees one and is ready for the two men when they come up.

"Ma'am I need to you see patient of yours now." Lane tries the gentle approach.

"Patient name?" She asks.

"Deacon Wilson." Lane supplies with a small growl in his throat.

"You are aware of the time aren't you Agent...?"

"Agent Lane Sullivan, NCIS, and yes ma'am I am, but this is important, a matter of security to you and everyone in this hospital."

The woman looks at the tall blond puffy eyed agent in front of her. "I'm sorry Agent Sullivan that's not possible. You'll have to come back in the morning at a more reasonable hour."

"No, you don't understand, that man Deacon Wilson is not who he says he is. His name is really Deegan Wilkes, and he...he put my partner in a coma." Lane explains fresh tears threatening to fall down his cheeks again.

Before the nurse can answer Lane Havika steps up next to his friend. "Ma'am if we could just explain the situation, I believe that would help." Havika says. So, the charge nurse takes them back to a room for them to explain what their situation is in private.

"I understand now agents thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to inform my staff, and we'll go about everything normally until you get here tomorrow." The charge nurse tells both of them.

"Have whoever his day nurse is step out of the room and immediately call me the minute he wakes up, we'll be here to do what needs to be done." Lane says to the nurse.

Havika can see the woman is a bit nervous and he'd say even scared I mean it's not every day you get a murderer staying in your intensive care unit. But as long as everyone acts normal and no one freaks and uses Wilkes' fake name everything should be fine.

"It'll be okay once he's properly secured we'll hopefully get him moved either to a different wing or to a more secure facility." Havika assures her, the nurse can easily read between the lines.

"I hope your partner will be okay." The nurse says trying to be comforting, but that just brings back a wave of emotions that Lane doesn't want to feel right now. He turns away from the nurse.

"Thank you for your cooperation we'll see you tomorrow morning." Havika bids the nurse farewell and he and Lane take the elevator back to the OR floor. What could honestly be worse than a coma what could the doctors possibly have left to say. Neither man can fathom a good outcome.

* * *

**2405 Hours. June 19 2019, TAMC, 6th Floor G Wing - OR Floor - Quiet Room, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Havika and Lane walk back into the room and three anxious apprehensive faces turn to them.

"Is he?" Brooke asks not needing to elaborate on who 'he' is.

"He's in one piece, nurse is a strict one over there, we explained ourselves and we're coming tomorr- er later today at a more reasonable time to take care of business." Lane informs Brooke, Steve and Danny.

Lane and Havika sit back down on the opposite sides of Brooke and look back over at the two doctor's expectantly. With an outburst like that to a coma, the two-seasoned veteran doctors don't know how their patient's loved ones are going to handle this particular news. Judging by Agent Sullivan's reaction, Commander McGarrett's reaction will be worse. So as with anything both doctors decide to bite the bullet as it were and inform their patient's family of the news.

"Scott's condition, is far more critical now than when he first came in with just the one GSW to his right leg. Due to the resulting injuries, he sustained when he collapsed down in the ER trauma room. At this rate with him having slipped into a coma, we don't expect him to survive through the day." Major Carson tells them all.

There isn't a dry eye in the room from Scott's family. Colton wisely has tissue boxes ready and hands tissues out. Small barely audible thank you's heard through the silent waterworks.

"If he makes it to the full 24 hours until Thursday morning this time it'll be a true medical miracle." Captain Shepherd informs them.

"Unlike Scott's coma from five years ago where it was medically induced to help him heal, this time his coma is natural. His brain has essentially shut down from the extent of his injuries. It rates three on the Glasgow coma scale, which is a deep coma. He's not in a complete vegetative state as the EEG shows some brain activity, but he has no motor or sensory responses at the moment."

"But what you're saying here is that there IS some hope, however dim, it's there. He might pull through this?" Havika asks.

"It's very rare that patient's do, but it's happened before."

"What exactly are his injuries Major?" Brooke asks the nurse in her wanting to know. Captain Shepherd clears his throat once taking the lead.

"If at any time, you want me to stop and explain something do so please, and I'll try and explain it as best I can in layman's terms." The assembled family and friends nod in understanding.

"He suffered a depressed skull fracture, a break in the cranium with depression of the bone in toward the brain, encompassing both the occipital and parietal lobes. Which also led to an Intraparenchymal hemorrhage. An Intraparenchymal hemorrhage is one form of intracerebral bleeding in which there is bleeding within the brain parenchyma." Captain Shepherd explains.

"What Captain Shepherd is saying is that the depressed skull fracture caused by the fall and Scott hitting his head as hard as he did caused an internal brain bleed." Brooke supplies helpfully.

"Bleeding on his brain?" Danny questions the blond-haired doctor. "That doesn't sound so good."

"It's not Detective, but I performed a craniotomy which not only relieved the built-up pressure but drained the excessive blood around his brain. A drainage tube has been placed using a small-bore hole in his head and is draining any excess blood."

Now Major Carson picks up the ball so to speak, but before he continues detailing Scott's injuries he asks, "Would you like to stop and take a breather or would you like me to continue?"

"No, continue doc we need to hear everything." Havika tells the New York born and bred doctor. The others agree no matter how bad it is they need to hear about his injuries.

"Alright then, Scott suffered a hemothorax from the fall on his IV pole, which is a collection of blood in the pleural cavity and we're draining what's left of it with a chest tube. Now the abdominal bleeding was caused by the second GSW which made itself known again when he fell on the IV pole. The GSW punctured his appendix and we first needed to remove the bullet which was done successfully, then an appendectomy was performed to remove the ruptured organ."

"What about his kidney? Is his kidney okay?" Steve asks.

"Yes, his kidney was undamaged, but since the kidney filters his blood and seeing as he lost more than 40 percent of his blood volume, we had Major Coulter Scott's nephrologist his kidney doctor on standby and we'll be monitoring his urine output much like we did when he initially had his transplant."

They all visibly sigh in relief. That's good. Okay that covers his head, and his accident in the ER what about his leg the original wound he came in with that's what everyone is thinking.

Major Carson picks up on what everyone around him is thinking. He's been systematically working through his patients' injuries from head to toe. His right leg is the only one left.

"Now concerning the GSW to his right outer distal leg, that's the one that gave us the most worry. As soon as I took the tourniquet off that Detective Williams so skillfully applied he started bleeding profusely. We believe the fall jarred the bullet just so in his leg and it hit the posterior tibial artery. If it was possible for him to lose more blood he did. We were already transfusing because of the abdominal bleeding and head injury."

"Oh God, did I do something doctor did I leave the tourniquet on too long?" Danny asks worry lining his face.

"No Detective you did everything right that you possibly could. Even when he had been brought in the tourniquet had only been on forty-six minutes. The average tourniquet can stay on from time of placement for two hours after without having any adverse effects usually. The sheer amount of blood he was losing and at the rate was losing it, the only way we could stop the bleeding, stop Scott from bleeding out, was to amputate his right leg about 5 inches below the knee."

"You amputated his leg?!" Lane explodes on the poor doctor. The doctor is used to explosive tempers his brother is half Canadian and he's a New Yorker, he's got one of the worst tempers he's seen. He's also used to family and friends of patients and their otherwise then calm reactions.

"Yes, I did it was a decision I made solely to save your partner, your brother, your friend, your husband." Major Carson looks at each person as he lists of the relationship of his patient to that particular person.

"I thought you were supposed to ask the medical proxy of the person in emergency situations." Havika asks calmly.

"Yes, normally we do, in situations that aren't immediately life threatening, Mr. Kamaka. The situation that your friend and teammate found himself in was an emergent one."

Then Captain Shepherd steps up for his colleague. "Please you all have to understand, the Major here didn't have the time to come out and ask if he could proceed, nor did he have the luxury of what he was about to do, being an organ transplant, like with what happened five years ago. He had what an hour then, yesterday last night Scott had minutes."

"It was a split-second decision." Steve speaks up quietly for the first time in several minutes.

"Yes, Commander it was, I know it may seem to some of you right now as a rash and barbaric decision in which I had no right, but I'm afraid it was either that or Scott bleeding out on our table and not even making it off the operating table."

"Though given Scott's extensive injuries and his comatose state, if he manages to come out of it, we're talking, brain damage, neurological deficient, memory loss possibly permanent. In these extreme situations, we…" Major Carson is cut off by the Commander.

"No, no no no. You're not suggesting what I think you are." Steve exclaims he's up out of his seat before he even realizes it.

Danny tries pulling Steve back down into his seat, but to no avail. He looks directly in the doctor's forest green eyes. "Is…is he likely doctor? Truthfully?"

Major Carson a somber expression his face, remarks, "Yes."

"No. No, no no, he can't be you have to be lying." Steve yells out and he's up and out of his seat and running out the door before, the voices of Danny, and Brooke yelling after him could stop him.

* * *

Danny finds Steve in one of the hospital gardens. The one with the koi pond, he's just standing there looking up at the darkened sky. Danny checks his watch its about 1:15 am. As he gets closer to his husband he makes sure to make purposeful loud movements so as not to startle the man. Which he's learned from experience is not a good thing to do.

"Steve babe." Danny calls out not asking the obvious question because the answer is obvious enough to Danny that Steve's not okay who be after they heard what they'd all heard. Steve turns slightly but not fully around he knows Danny's there though.

"Danny." Steve calls back almost as quiet.

"I'm here Steve can I come closer?"

Steve turns fully to face Danny a few feet away and runs into his arms sobbing. "Shhh it's okay babe. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, none of us wanted to hear that believe me."

Steve sniffles and runs his left hand along his face wiping the tears away. "I can't lose him Danny, we can't, oh God Mary, she doesn't know, oh God. She'll be devastated if something happens if...if." Steve can't finish that thought. "And she wasn't here."

Danny looks into his husband's blue hazel eyes and he guesses now is good a time as any to tell Steve. "Actually, Steve Mary may not know what happened yet, but she's already on a plane here right now with Joanie."

Danny manages a small smile. "What are you smiling about?" Steve asks almost angry that the other man could be smiling at a time like this.

"It was meant to be a surprise for you two, after Scott had his first accident five years ago, and then you got shot in the plane and almost died two years ago. Mary didn't like the thought of ever losing you two and being so far away again. So, she interviewed over FaceTime for a job with Hawaiian Airlines. She got the job, and she'll be based out of Honolulu, right here on the island. No more flying back and forth from here to California unless you all want to make a trip out there for some reason."

"Mary's coming here?"

"Yep, she is she's coming home, Steve she said there's nothing left for her in California anymore all her ohana is back in Hawaii."

"That's, that's great Danny, when does she get here and where's she staying?"

"Here flight gets in at 6 am, I was going to pick her and Joanie up and take her to their new house." Steve looks surprised eyes wide.

"New house?"

"Yeah, babe she's going to living here now she needs and wants her own space with Joanie it's only about a 15-minute drive, 20 minutes with traffic from our place, and about 30 minutes from Scott's house."

"That's wow, I...I'm glad she's gonna be here Danno, but I don't know what I'm gonna tell her about Scottie. How do I tell her?"

"Tell the truth babe tell her what she needs to know. I'll be with you the whole time. Right by your side."

"You will?" Steve looks over at Danny in brightly lit area outside the hospital.

"I will, Steve we'll get through this together, just like we get through everything, whatever comes our way, whatever Scott ends up needing I'll help with."

"Love you Danno."

"Love you too Steve. What do you say we go back inside, and see if we can't see Scott hmmm?"

"Yeah, okay." Steve wipes away one last stray tear before taking Danny's hand in his and walking back into the hospital, hand in hand.

* * *

**0127 Hours. TAMC - Trauma Intensive Care Unit - Patient Room 636, Moanalua, Oahu.**

When Steve and Danny get back to the quiet room, Lane asks if they can see Scott. He heard Evan's doctor say no, but Scott's doctors have to be different right, there's a very real possibility that he could die. Major Carson relents, and allows them to see his patient. Though under strict guidelines and rules.

They are allowed one visitor at the time for five minutes.

"You will each need to wear a surgical gown, complete with cap, mask, gloves and shoe covers to prevent the spreading of germs as with Scott's weakened immune system because of his immunosuppressant drugs for his kidney transplant leaves him highly vulnerable to infections right now. I must warn you, the sight of him might be a bit disturbing. Do you think you can handle it?"

"We've handled his excessive injuries before Major I think we can handle this." Lane says, he has to see Scott. No matter what he may look like outwardly. Has to know he's going to be okay. It's the same with Evan once the nurses will let them see him tomorrow he'll be much more relieved.

"No matter what, do not touch him! One look at him and you will feel the urge to establish a contact through a pat, a stroke, a kiss or holding of the hand but remember, you're refraining for his own good."

"Understood, Doctor," Steve remarks.

Out of everyone, they all decided that Steve and Brooke should be the first pair to gown up. While they were going in pairs they would enter Scott's room one at a time while the other pairs would wait outside the ICU. Five minutes isn't a lot of time after all.

In the scrub room, Major Carson watches as both Brooke and Steve don the surgical attire, correctly as if they've been doing this for years. It's heartbreaking that to Blake that they all know the drill and protocol. Nobody in his mind but doctors and nurses should know how to do this. Like it's a second skin.

Brooke gets halfway to her husband's room and stops. Steve could've bumped into her if he hadn't seen her at the last second.

"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry." Brooke tells Steve and the doctor. "Agent Sullivan can go in my place he needs to see him more. In the meantime, I'm going to call my boys and tell them the news and then go pick them up."

Steve and Major Carson nod in understanding. Brooke takes off all her surgical attire and disposes of it in the biohazard bin outside one of the rooms. She heads back outside of the ICU to tell Lane he can take her spot. She has to call her sons anyway. She promised she would.

Steve is the first one to visit his brother naturally, and it shocks him to his core what he sees. By the time, he got to see his brother from his accident five years ago he was well on his way to not looking like he was dying. This, this is much worse, he looks so pale and deathly sick. He knows if he were able to touch his brother right now, he'd be cold. That's because of all the blood he lost, the doctors are now replacing all the blood he lost, but still it's not a sight he thought he'd ever see his brother in.

He glances around at the medical apparatuses keeping his brother alive, and the whooshing sound of the respirator sent chills down his spine. He collects himself and edges a few feet forward as close as he dares. Not wanting to get too close and accidentally set something off.

IV lines and blood bags hung from poles, the precious life fluids flowing freely into his veins; a drainage tube filled with yellowish fluid stuck out of the side of his skull; his head and chin were swathed in thick bandages; his eyes are closed shut and Steve can almost believe that his brother is sleeping and not in a deeply unconscious state, in a coma.

A soft strap holds an endotracheal tube in his mouth, and another transparent dressing is placed over a catheter protruding from the side of his chest to remove pleural fluid and blood from his chest cavity; an arterial catheter is inserted into his jugular vein to titrate his blood pressure and collect blood gases. There are so many wires and tubes coming to and from his brother his hard to tell where he starts and where the medical equipment ends. A bed sheet mantled his body up to midriff where electrodes and gauze covered most of the surface. Steve's eyes fall on his brother's right side particularly where his right leg should be. He can't even really tell there's nothing there because of the blankets, but he knows if he looks under the blanket there'd be a stump where his brother's leg used to be.

"Hi Scottie, it's Steve what am I saying you know it's me I know you can hear me so listen up good okay. I'm sorry this is my fault, I should have seen the guy, the guy that did this and stopped you. Than you wouldn't be here, for that matter neither would Agent Perry. You can't leave me, us you understand me, and Mary and Joanie and your kids, everyone. God man you mean a lot to so many people, I can't lose my little brother you have to come back to us, Scottie please."

"I promise you Lane is doing all he can to get that bastard Wilkes, he we won't rest until he's paid for what he's done to Perry and to you. Evan's okay though, he pulled through he's going to have rehab his arm a bit, but the docs say he'll make a full recovery."

"In other news turns out Mary is coming over to stay permanently got a house and everything, Danno says it was a surprise for us. She and Joanie are moving here bro. I know our little niece Joanie would love it if her Uncle Scottie would be okay and wake up. I guess you need time to heal, but please don't take too long I can't deal with Mary all by myself, man I don't even know how to tell her, this time."

Steve wants so much to reach out and touch his brother just caress his hand or his face. The left side of his face as an NG tube taped to it shoved up his left nostril and down into his stomach feeding him. He hates seeing his brother like this, this is so much worse than he's ever seen him before and it, it downright scares him.

A nurse comes into to check Scott's vitals a sorrowful look on her face. It doesn't do Steve any good at all. She quietly tells him that his time is up and that an Agent Sullivan is on his way down.

"Okay thank you." Steve says not looking at the nurse whose increasing frown is worrying him. "I love you Scottie." Steve gives his brother's prone form one last look before passing Lane in the hallway also decked out in surgical attire. As Steve is taking his off and disposes of it in the proper biohazard bin, Lane is just entering.

"Brooke's called the boys and Havika is going to go pick them up and bring them back here." Lane tells Steve before he goes into his partner's room.

"Good, any idea how I should tell my sister about Scott?" Steve asks knowing the other man has a younger sister himself.

"My advice don't tell her to not freak out when you first call that's like a woman's natural default mode to hearing bad news. You tell her not to do something and she'll do just that. Also with Scott I'd probably tell her truth don't sugar coat it. No matter how much you may want to protect your little sister. Honesty really is the best policy in my experience."

"I appreciate the advice Lane thanks." Steve continues to walk back out of the ICU while Lane walks into his partner's room.

Lane is wrong when he tells Major Carson they can handle it. That he can handle seeing his partner hooked to so many machines and monitors and tubes coming out of almost every orifice on his body.

"McHero, you better wake up, you have to, the team needs you. Man, I'd take your place in a heartbeat you know, that right? You can't leave with me with the twenty something year olds, and Havi and Perry, I can't do this job without you dude`. You and Perry have to be okay. He's still in surgery, but I'll be back to tell you how he is when we all know." Lane sighs heavily taking a deep chest rattling breath.

"I can't lose you too man. Not like I lost Luke, yeah, he was a beach bum, you're a super tough kick ass take no prisoners SEAL, but I can't go through that again. I know you and I are the same age, but I can't lose you my kids love you. I damn it I love you like a brother man, you can't die on me. Docs says it's not good, but I, we don't believe them we've survived a helicopter crash in Afghanistan with Havi and rest of the Team guys for crying out loud you remember that. If you can come away from that with just a few bruises deep lacerations and a concussion you can make it through this Chief."

Lane leaves the room before his full five minutes are up. He's said his piece said what he needed to say, he has no doubt in his mind that his partner will pull through this. He'll wake up and then he can talk to him about what he wants to and actually have him respond. Being able to hear while in a coma is one thing getting him to respond purposely and wake up is another.

* * *

**0600 Hours, June 19, 2019, 6th Floor G-Wing - OR Floor - Waiting Area, Moanalua, Oahu. **

It's 0600 Wednesday morning and Lane manages to catch a few hours' sleep after he left the hospital after seeing Scott for a mere three minutes 5 and a half hours ago. When he'd gotten home he'd promptly fallen into bed and cried for a solid hour. He then went on a run at three in the morning to clear his head, and focus back on the case and what he needs to get accomplished today for both Isaac and Scott's sakes. He's extremely glad Evan made it through surgery last night. He'll be even more glad when he'll get to see him awake in the next three hours.

Dressed in jeans and a green polo shirt, with his badge, and gun clipped into his holster, fresh coffee tray in his hand he walks into the waiting area where Havika, Brianna, Ailani, and Imani, Perry's wife are waiting.

"Morning everyone." Lane greets with a smile, as he passes out coffee to everyone. They all look somewhat rested which is good. Imani tells Lane, that Agent Blackburn their boss is a Godsend and for not having kids of his own is really good with them. "Yeah, his brothers got kids. Any news yet?"

"A nurse was just out here before you came and said Isaac is out of recovery now and being taken up to imaging to get an MRI and a CT scan. His doctor should be out shortly after he's changed." Imani tells Lane.

"That's good. Where'd Steve and Danny get off to?" Lane asks Havika.

"Home. After Danny saw Scott earlier, he had to practically drag Steve away from the ICU, and prevent him from parking it right outside the ICU. It would have driven the nurses mad."

"Though Danny said he had to get up in four hours to pick up Mary and her daughter Joanie from the airport. Their plane just landed, and he and Steve collectively decided to take them back to their house for now. They have to check in with their team in a few hours and check the lead they got. They'll be back with Mary and possibly little Joanie, and the boys at visiting hours after rounds at 0900." Havika informs his friend.

"Than we have time to do what you and I have to, without interference from big brother."

The small group didn't have to wait long before a Havika sees the same doctor that rushed his partner and boss into emergency surgery comes through those wooden double doors.

"Family of Agent Perry." Grant calls out to the room, that's already filled with a few people even though it's just barely 6 am. He sees Havika his patient's partner and who he assumes is his patient's wife.

Havika and Imani stand up. "How is he doctor how's my husband?" Imani asks as she clutches the tall man's hand beside her for support. Just like Lane had seen Evan's doctor do to Brianna, he motions for them to follow him to the other side of the room.

Once they're all seated, Major Anderson begins his rundown of his patient's injuries.

"Agent Perry has made it through surgery. He was stabbed six times in the back. Unfortunately, there were some complications. There were three clean cuts on his lower back. Hitting no organs and such. But the other three, I am afraid are very serious. When he got stabbed the knife nicked his spleen, the knife was twisted and it tore up his entire spleen. The damage was irreparable. I performed a full splenectomy to remove the damaged organ. The good news is he can live without a spleen."

"There was a stab wound near his heart." There are audible gasps at that from the two sitting before Major Anderson. "It should be fine, but the scar tissue could reach his heart and his heart could go into cardiac arrest. But for now, we don't have to worry about that. We'll control the wound as it heals. The wound that punctured his right lung caused his lung to collapse, but should be fine. Therefore, he has a thoracotomy tube on the right side. Isaac may be short of breath for a while but that should be okay once he gets some of his strength back."

"The worst case is he develops bronchopneumonia from the collapsed lung and having a breathing tube down his throat. Bronchopneumonia is a type of pneumonia that causes inflammation of the lungs. We'll be monitoring him closely in the ICU for symptoms, such as breathing difficulty, chest pain that may get worse with coughing, coughing up mucus, sweating and chills or shivering. Which are all symptoms you can keep an out for once he's awake. That's like I said the worst-case scenario. He could be completely fine when I wake him up."

"Doctor I can't help but notice you keep saying when you wake him up won't he just wake up on his own?" Imani asks her husband's doctor.

"I've had to place your husband in a medically induced coma for the next 48 hours to help him heal. If everything looks alright on the MRI and CT scans on the third day Friday, I'll see about waking him up. Now there's no need to worry a medically induced coma isn't like a natural coma, it's more of a heavily drug induced sleep. Your husband is critical, but with precautions in place, we don't foresee any major problems."

"Thanks for explaining doctor." Havika tells the man.

"Isaac is heading up for an MRI and a CT scan as we speak. The last wound almost cut his spinal cord in half. If the knife entered his body with the blade horizontal he would've been paralyzed. Luckily the blade entered vertical. I'm waiting for the results to see if there is any damage to his spinal cord. I guess there might be some swelling around his spinal cord that may cause a numb feeling in his extremities, but that will be temporarily. With rest and maybe some PT he will be fine."

"After the CT, he will be in the TICU, the Trauma Intensive Care Unit. He lost a lot of blood before and during the surgery, and for that he'll receive a blood transfusion. We placed him on a ventilator to support his breathing. And he will be asleep for the next 48 hours. Just so his body can rest. I may sound optimistic, but he's clearly not out of the woods yet."

"I know it seems like a lot to take in, it is. But Isaac is a fighter. If you have any questions at all, just ask." Grant writes down his personal cell number on the back of his business card. "Call day or night. Once Isaac is set up in his room in the trauma intensive care unit, I'll come and get you so you can see him, and call me Grant please I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

With that Major Anderson leaves to go check on his patient up in radiology. Imani is crying.

Havika sees this and immediately starts to comfort her. "Imani this is good news. It's like the doctor said he's tough a fighter. He'll make it through the other side as good as new."

"Oh, Havi I'm not upset I'm happy." Imani brushes a few tears from her eyes. "I'm he's not in immediate danger anymore. I feel bad because Scott is much worse off than Isaac is and he did what he did to save Scott's life."

"It's what we guys do Imani, we may have worn different colors and had different missions, but we all flew under the same flag fought for the same country. Isaac would do what he did for any one of us." Havika tells his partner's wife.

"I know, he'd give you the shirt off his back. It's who he is how he was raised. Speaking of raised I think I better his parents in New Orleans and tell them the news get them a flight out here.

"Don't worry about that I'll have our boss Agent Blackburn take care of that. You just focus on Isaac. Let's go over and tell Brianna and Lane the news, than Lane and I have to go take care of some business. You'll be okay with Brianna while I go, won't you?"

"Yes, we'll be fine, thank you for staying with me Havika."

"Not a problem Imani." Havika says as they near both Lane and Brianna again. The former already up and out of his seat checking his holster and badge again.

"Isaac's made it through surgery, but there were complications, they had to remove his spleen and he has a chest tube because of his collapsed lung. The doctor put him in a medically induced coma to heal and he'll possibly bring him out of it on Friday. I could tell he's cautiously optimistic."

"His survivability rate right now is 50/50."

"Well let's hope and pray it's 50% survival and he pulls through we'll keep him in our prayers Imani. Come on Agent Kamaka time to pay a friend of ours a little visit." Lane says.

* * *

**0811 Hours, Tripler Army Medical Center, Trauma Intensive Care Unit, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Nor Lane or Havika had gotten a call from the nurses' station yet, rounds have been going for about an hour now and they were just waiting at the nurses station. "Hey Sullivan look who's coming out of sleeping beauty's room." Agent Kamaka points slightly to a man in a white lab count carrying a clipboard.

"Sleeping beauty's doctor perfect." Agent Sullivan pushes himself off the nurses station where he's been leaning and starts to walk over to the man. "Excuse me doctor, you are the doctor for Mr. Wilson are you not."

"Yes, I am, visiting hours aren't for another hour though if you're a friend..."

"Oh, sir we're far from friends of Mr. Wilson." Agent Kamaka pulls out his identification from his back pocket showing his NCIS I.D. "NCIS, Special Agent Kamaka, my partner Special Agent Sullivan, we were told we've been called immediately upon Mr. Wilson's waking."

"He's not Mr. Wilson, he's Mr. Deegan Wilkes. He's a perp in our investigation we're here to arrest him."

"I'm sorry the nurses hadn't gotten a chance to information me. Yes, agents do what you must. May I ask what he did?"

"Let's just say he put three of our teammates including my partner in the hospital and leave it at that." Lane tells the doctor simply. He doesn't need to know exactly what he did, just that he's getting arrested for it.

"Of course, I'll let you get on with what you need to do. All I ask is that you try not to make too much a disturbance this is the trauma intensive care unit and our patients in here are critical and need their rest."

"Hmm critical my ass." Lane mutters to himself.

"Sorry." The doctor says.

"Uh, nothing, doc what room is he in?"

"That room right over." The doctor points.

"Thanks doc I'll make sure my partner here doesn't make too much of disturbance." Havika tells the doctor. The man nods and walks off as Havika and Lane make their way to Wilkes' room.

* * *

**0814 Hours,** **Tripler Army Medical Center, TICU Patient Room 626, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Lane walks into Wilkes' room with Havika behind him. Havika closes the sliding glass door to the room. Havika is really only there to make sure Lane doesn't do something reckless and stupid like his gun on the man in the bed before they can handcuff him.

"Wakey wakey sunshine. Remember me?" Lane asks as he rouses the man in the bed.

Wilkes turns over in his bed careful not to jar his shoulder any at hearing the voice. He looks up and he immediately reaches back for the call button.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the nurses won't help you now, it's over Wilkes they know who you are." Havika informs the man in the bed. "Care to do the honors Agent Sullivan."

Lane's already got his handcuffs out from the holder on the back of his belt and is swinging them leisurely around a finger. "With pleasure Agent Kamaka."

"No, wait you can't do this I have rights you gotta read me my rights!" Wilkes yells out trying to stall them.

"Do we?" Lane asks turning to his temporary partner a questioning look on his face.

"Hmm, nope I don't think we do see here Wilkes we got a little something called video evidence that puts you at the scene of the crime of Gunnery Sergeant Hurley's murder Monday, and there were about a dozen or so witnesses that saw you shoot Agent McGarrett."

"You can't prove jack shit for the Marine." Wilkes tries defending himself weakly.

"Oh, but we can, you see not only do we have video evidence and little thing called facial recognition, we've got your prints all over Hurley's room and we found the gun with your prints on it. Seems to me you're not as professional as you led everyone to believe." Havika recounts to Wilkes.

"Deegan Wilkes you're under for the murder of Gunnery Sergeant Dennis Hurley, and the premeditated attempted murder of Special Agent Scott McGarrett." Lane tells Wilkes as the man is now trembling slightly in fear. Lane feels extremely satisfied when he hears the click of the cuff around the man's right wrist cuffing him to the bed. "You're through Wilkes you're reign of terror is over."

"Let's get out of here Agent Sullivan I think if I spend any more time here I'll start to lose brain cells."

"You're right it reeks of stupidity in here." Lane scrunches up his nose. Both men turn to leave the room when Wilkes makes a rather loud exclamation.

"Wait wait!" Wilkes exclaims hurriedly before they leave after he's handcuffed to the right side of his bed.

"What?" Lane growls turning on his heel to face the man whose caused his partner and best friend so much hurt.

"I…I want protection. You have to provide that right?"

"Protection!" Lane balks at the man lying in the bed in front of him. Looking pretty healthy and not weak if you asked him.

"All we have to provide..." Havika starts "Is a guard outside your room, and even then that's not really for you it's for everyone else on this floor and in this hospital in case you try and do something stupid like escape."

"What crack are you smoking Wilkes what are earth makes you think we'll provide you with reasonable protection?" Lane asks knowing the man meant by protection. He wants protection from somebody to ensure he won't be touched.

"Because Rutherford's nuts man, he'll kill me for going off book for being there when I wasn't supposed to be. If he finds out I'm as good as dead man."

"Is that so why should we care, if you're dead you're one less part of our case we have to deal with." Lane retorts.

"Plus, you put three of team members, in the hospital, including his partner, that seems like a fair trade don't you think so Agent Sullivan." Havika turns to his friend who is smiling a wicked smile.

"I think so I'm pretty sure Rutherford could think up so pretty nasty ways to kill a guy like you."

Wilkes is worrying his bottom lip nervously maybe these agents can't be reasoned with. He has to try at least if it'll give him time to plan, he still needs time to think of a plan out of here.

"Because while I may not be able to give you a location on Rutherford..." Wilkes starts.

Lane advances further into the man's space by the bed. "I...I can tell you what Rutherford has planned next, what he's going to do."

This seems to have peaked the two agents interest. Yes, he has them right where he wants them.

"Alright spill it and don't leave anything out." Lane demands giving his own version of the SEAL death glare.

"We want everything you know everything every little detail." Havika adds.

Wilkes starts talking, before they know it it's been twenty minutes. "That's all I know I swear it."

"See what cooperating gets you." Lane says as they turn to finally leave the room again.

"So, you'll do it you'll get me protection?" Wilkes asks hopefully.

"Oh, we never said that." Lane remarks a smirk on his face as he and Havika leave Wilkes' room.

"Hey, hey come back here!" Wilkes yells but his cries and yells fall on deaf ears.

Outside Wilkes' ICU cubicle room Havika is smiling at Lane. "You're one wicked SOB you know that."

"Hey I learn from the best. Rounds are almost over I think that Jackson and Kali deserve a break, don't you?"

"I think so, you're right. I wonder how Danny's taking driving Steve's sister?"

"You and me both, I for one do not envy that man right now." Lane says as the two of them make their way out of the TICU and head down to the PICU wing on the opposite side of the floor to relieve their teammates.

* * *

_**Two Hours Earlier - 0610 Hours. **__**Daniel K. Inouye International Airport, Honolulu, Oahu. **_

_Steve was waiting with leis and pukka shell necklaces for his sister and niece when he finally spots them in the crowd. Joanie at six years old now was carrying a backpack of her own and rolling a small cartoon patterned suitcase behind here. _

_Joanie saw her Uncle Steve before her Mommy, her Mommy expecting her Uncle Danny to be picking them up. Joanie called out to her first favorite Uncle. "Uncle Steve!" Joanie exclaimed excitedly as she ran towards the taller man. _

_Steve crouched down and scooped up his niece in a big hug. It's then that Mary sees her daughter in a man's arms, no not just any man her brother, Steve. "Hi Uncle Steve what'cha doin' here supposed to be a surprise?" _

"_Hi Joanie, I know it's supposed to be a surprise but you know Uncle Danno isn't very good at keeping secrets." _

"_Oh, he's not is he?" Mary asked her brother over her daughter's head. _

"_Hey sis surprise!" _

"_I thought I was supposed to say that. Where's Danny? He was supposed to pick us up so we could surprise you and Scott." _

_At the mere mention of his brother, Steve held his niece up higher and tighter in his arms. "Well Mar, D overbooked himself and forgot he had to take Charlie to his summer camp that starts today. So, you got me instead, he should be driving to Rachel's to pick Charlie up now and then he's going to drive the hour it takes to get to the summer camp site and then drive back." _

_Mary could tell there's more to what her older bro was saying, but she didn't push yet not with Joanie within earshot and not distracted by a phone or book. _

_As if Steve was reading Mary's mind he whispered, "I'll tell you everything once we get to HQ." _

_Mary doesn't miss the fact that Steve said HQ and not to his house or her new house she'd bought. Something definitely wasn't right here and she wanted answers. _

_Come on Joanie Bee you want to see where me and your Uncle Danny work." _

"_Yeah Uncle Steve let's go." Joanie made squirmy motions to get down and Steve let her, but before she could get too far, Steve grabbed her hand up again. _

"_Careful Joan sweetheart its busy in the airport and Uncle Steve doesn't want you getting lost." Steve explained to his niece. _

"_Okay Uncle Steve." Joan said, she looks at the pukka shell necklace her uncle was holding. "Is that for me?" _

"_It sure is." Steve puts it and a lei around her neck. He turned to his sister and put a lei around her neck too. "Welcome home sis." _

"_Thanks Steve." Mary collected her bags and her daughters and then sister brother and niece head out of the airport to Steve's waiting Silverado._

* * *

_**One Hour Later 0712 Hours. Aloha Beach Summer Camp - Parking Lot, North Shore, Oahu. **_

_Danny had easily taken care of the guys who had been following himself and Charlie in a dark blue sedan since they left Rachel's house an hour ago. He didn't make that big of a show of telling the guys off. At least in his mind he hadn't._

"_Charlie buddy stay here in the car for a minute okay, Danno gotta talk some people okay." _

"_Okay Danno." Charlie said in the backseat of the Camaro. He's all dressed in his little boardies and Aloha Beach Summer camp t-shirt. He couldn't wait to see his best friend Tino and all some of his friends from school. _

_Danny got out of the Camaro and stalked over toward the blue sedan and wrapped his knuckles on the window. A man rolled down the window. "Don't try anything boys." Danny discreetly gets out his badge and shows it to them. "This is a kids' camp I don't see any kids with you, I suggest you leave, NOW gentlemen." _

"_Why?" One man the man in the passenger seat asked._

"_Because you don't want me mess up that pretty face of yours." Danny told the man. Danny looked back at his Camaro and Charlie wasn't looking his way at all. Danny put his badge back on his belt and reached into the car as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "I don't know why you're following me, but I don't want to see you anywhere near me or my family ever again you get me. You give your boss a message for me. You don't mess with Five-0." _

_The men nodded their heads. "I need a verbal answer gentlemen." _

"_Yes, yes okay man we get it" Thug 1 in the driver's seat said. Their boss was going to be pissed they got caught by Williams. He wasn't even supposed to be the Detective taking his kid, it was supposed to be the wife taking the kid. Plans changed apparently. _

"_Good glad we have an understanding now put that car in drive and get the hell outta here." Danny shoved the man back into the passenger seat. _

_Danny watched the car back up and speed out of the parking lot. Satisfied Danny walked back to his car where Charlie was still thankfully waiting for him. _

"_Are we gonna go now Danno. I want to see Tino and my friends?" Charlie asked innocently. _

_Danny leaned back through the window of his car and looked at his six-year-old son in the backseat. "Not yet buddy, you and I forgot to do something very important." Danny told his son. _

"_What's that Danno?" Charlie asked raking his little brain to determine what they could have possibly forgotten. _

"_We forgot to say goodbye to Uncle Steve. I can't leave you at camp without having said good-bye, now can I?" _

_Charlie looked shocked, "Oh no Danno I can't leave yet, we have to go say goodbye to SuperSEAL. Let's go." Charlie exclaimed. _

"_We'll go in a minute bud, Danno's just has to make a call really quick. You just hang tight and we'll be going soon okay." _

"_Alright Danno." _

_Danny made a call to the camp's main coordinator and told him that Charlie wouldn't be making the first day of camp due to a family emergency. Which was partly true so Danny didn't feel totally bad lying to coordinator. After he makes that call he makes a call to Rachel. _

_Rachel picked up on the third ring. Danny looked at his watch it was early still. Rachel hadn't a need to be up. She most likely had gone back to sleep after she'd made sure Charlie had everything he needed for his camp today. _

"_**Daniel what is it?" **__Rachel asked tiredly. __**"Did Charlie forget something?" **_

"_**No, no Rachel nothing like that. Listen Rachel is Grace still at the house?" **__Danny asked. __**"Rachel? Are you still there?" **_

_Rachel set up straight in bed and swung her legs over the side of her bed, as she slipped her feet into her slippers. __**"Daniel you're scaring me what's going on?" **_

"_**Could be nothing honestly, but just answer my question is Grace still home with you?" **_Rachel gets up checks her daughter's room, and finds it empty, she started to panic. Thinking all sorts of things. She took the stairs two at a time and found a note in the kitchen on the counter. She read the note and she feels marginally better. She's just with a friend, her best friend, a boy, but her friend is going through a really hard time. What with his dad in the hospital.

"_**No Daniel she's not I just found a note in the kitchen from her. And her keys and surfboard are gone. She's gone to Jacob McGarrett's house." **_

"_**Okay Rachel what time did she leave?" **_

"_**The note doesn't say." **_

"_**Rachel, I need you to breathe for me I'm sure Grace is fine. She's with Jake, he's a good kid you know this. She's just helping out a friend." **_

"_**By going surfing at 6:00 in the morning Daniel?!" **_

_May he should have told Rachel about Scott earlier. Well now Grace knows about her Uncle Scott, Jake must have called her from the hospital or from his house. He'll admit that's not the way that Danny wanted Grace to find out. After all, nor Grace or Charlie would be able to see their Uncle until one he was conscious and two he was out of the ICU. _

"_**Rachel I'll call Grace okay find out where she is alright unless the note says where?" **_

"_**No, it doesn't, it just says she's gone to Jake's house, please make sure she's okay." **_

"_**I will Rachel you have my word. I've got to go now. Rachel I'll call back when I know where she's at okay." **_

"_**Thank you, goodbye Daniel." **_

"_**Bye Rachel."**__ Danny hung up the phone. Danny was going to call Jerry first to see if he could get him to ping Grace's phone, but he had someone else to call first. Danny looked back at Charlie again he was looking out at the window and he saw some of his friends gathering about. He hoped his Daddy would hurry up so they could go to Uncle Steve really quickly. _

_Danny dialed Steve's number and he thankfully picked up on the first ring. __**"Hey Danno Charlie get off to camp okay? I've got Mary and Joanie at HQ. I've told Tani to take Joanie to the vending machine. Danny? Hello Danny?" **_

_Danny swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. __**"Steve we've got a problem." **__Danny said down the line trying to quell his rising panic. _

_Silence on the other end was all Danny heard. __**"Steven!?"**_

* * *

_TBC..._

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following.

The hospital arc I guess you could call it ends in part 4. Will the team end up with more questions than answers, will they finally get the answers they've been searching for? And what of our hospitalized OC's?

All will be revealed in part 4, or will it? Coming soon to a computer screen near you.

Till next time folks!


	11. Chapter 8 Part 4

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout. Violence; depiction of beating of young adult, Gunshot wound aftermath, improper non-professional doctor patient conduct (doctor is unprofessional when informing family) idk how to tag that really.

**Chapter Theme:**Major H/C for our OC's, Steve and Danny angst. Worried Danny Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett, Worried Rachel Edwards

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

Author Note: Hey part 4 early here yay here you go everyone hope you enjoy.

There will be several flashbacks in this chapter to earlier times in the day. I'll try to make it as clear as I can, and hopefully it's not too confusing.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part 4**

**Last two lines of the last chapter**

_Danny swallowed a lump that formed in his throat. __**"Steve we've got a problem." **__Danny said down the line trying to quell his rising panic. Silence on the other end was all Danny heard. __**"Steven!?"**_

_**One Hour Later, 0732 Hours. Aloha Beach Summer Camp - Parking Lot, North Shore, Oahu. **_

"_Yeah Danny I'm here. What's the problem?" _

"_Charlie and I were followed to his summer camp by two guys in a blue sedan. But that's not all Steve, Grace left a note for Rachel, she's gone out surfing with Jake and I have no idea where they could be?" _

"_Okay Danny don't freak, we'll find them? We don't even know anything bad has happened." _

"_Steven. Don't tell me to relax, my little girl is possibly out surfing who knows where she could be hurt or...or worse." _

"_Danny it's early, but not too early people are out surfing at this hour. You've got to calm down for Charlie's sake okay partner." _

"_How did you even..." _

"_I pinged your phone babe, you haven't left the North Shore in twenty minutes, I got worried, the teams got a lead in the case. I'm assuming Charlie's still with you." _

"_Yeah, he is we're coming back to the palace, I'll see you in 30." _

"_See you than babe. We'll figure this all don't you worry." Steve hung up his phone and slouched back down in his leather backed desk chair. _

"_You okay bro?" Mary asked. _

"_I will be Mar. Now I've got to tell you something and I want you to listen fully to me before saying anything okay?" _

"_Okay...Steve." Mary said slowly, a worried look on her face. Glad her daughter isn't in the room right now._

* * *

**Present Time - 0822 Hours, PICU - Teen Wing - Patient Room 616, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Tristan is just getting back from his walk with his Mom when he sees his dad's friends and teammates Agent Sullivan and Agent Kamaka walking towards his room from the elevator.

_Maybe they're finally going to release me from my babysitters. It's bad enough I have nurses coming in and out. I have those two as a constant presence in my room. _

"Hi Uncle Sully, Hi Uncle Havi." Tristan calls out to the agents.

"Hey he's up and walking look at you." Lane greets as he and Havi stop at the teens' door before going in so he can catch up to them.

"Yeah, I am it feels good to be up leg is killing me though." Tristan says wiggling the toes of his left foot.

"Well than Tristan I think it's time you take a rest than." His mom advises.

"Mom all I've been doing is laying around, resting it's only been a day and I'm bored. My head doesn't even hurt anymore." Tristan taps on the side of his head. He winces giving himself away. "Okay maybe not at all the way better. Could you see if I could see Dad?" Tristan asks.

Lane and Havika take that as their cue to leave and head into Tristan's to check in with their teammates.

"Morning Agent Santiago, Morning Agent Lahele. You two sleep okay?"

Kali gets up from her spot on the couch, and stretched her arms over her head. "As best as anyone can sleep in the hospital."

"Ditto Sullivan, but a hospital couch isn't so bad, just a few short months ago we were all sleeping on cots in a shipping container in some remote country remember."

"That's true very good point. Have you two eaten yet?"

The younger agents shake their heads no. "Well that won't do." Havika says. "You two go see what you can get from the cafeteria, than come back up here, we'll take over in the meantime."

Brooke knocks on the door jamb of her sons' room not wanting to interrupt the agents if they were talking about work or other important topics. "Can we come in?"

"Oh yes of course sorry Brooke, Tristan have a seat bud before you fall down." Havika walks over to the teen and helps him get situated in the chair next to his bed.

"We were just talking about a shift change after these two have had breakfast." Lane tells Brooke.

"Oh, do you need to go?" Brooke asks Jackson and Kali.

Havika sees the look in the woman's eyes that underlying look of fear. "You're safe here Brooke. You'll be safe with me and Lane watching over you."

"And I hear it won't be much longer that you're stuck in here Tristan. You could be going home tomorrow this time."

"I want to see my dad before I leave, please?"

"Okay, Tristan we'll talk to your dad's doctor okay pal and see what we can do." Havika lets the teen know.

"Thanks Uncle Havi." Tristan opens his arms for a hug which the taller man bends down and leans over to his hug the teen.

Twenty minutes later Kali and Jackson are walking back up to the sixth floor and back into Tristan McGarrett's room.

"Okay that was my CI, he says he's not busy and he'd love to help out his favorite NCIS agent." Jackson hears Agent Sullivan say as he and Kali enter the hospital room.

"What's going on now Agent Sullivan?" Jackson asks the ex-SEAL.

"That was a CI of mine, can't believe I didn't think of him earlier." Lane tells Jackson.

"Well if you and Agent Kamaka have to go we don't mind staying right Kali?"

"No not at all."

Tristan looks crestfallen at that he's really hoping he'd get away from those two. I mean don't get him wrong he knows it's for his own safety, but he doesn't even know why they're really here. It's annoying how adults still treat and see you as a kid even though he's not anymore. No one is telling him anything and it sucks.

"Actually, Kali I could your help talking to my CI, loose the badge and gun, and untuck your shirt, let down your hair." Lane instructs.

"Excuse me?" Kali asks dumbstruck.

"Just do it Kali." Havika tells the young female agent gently. Kali does as she's told and hands over her badge and holster and gun to her partner. She untucks her shirt, and pulls her hair out of her usual high ponytail.

"How do I look now?" Kali asks shaking out her hair from the high ponytail it's been in.

"Just perfect." Lane replies.

"Where are we going?"

"To see a CI of mine he's helped us with a few cases before you two came along. Guy seems to follow me everywhere I go."

"Stalker?" Jackson asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Not quite let's just say Brianna isn't the only one with contacts." Lane tells them.

"Are you sure I shouldn't be armed?" Kali asks slightly worried.

"I'm absolutely positive you don't need to be armed, now let's go we've got a bit of a drive ahead of us." Lane remarks to Kali and waves to Havika and Jackson. Lane stops at the door before he leaves. "Your dad's a strong guy Tristan, you know we're all pulling for him."

"I know, thanks Uncle Sully." Tristan manages a smile and waves as he watches the two agents leave. "So, you two are my babysitters for the day you know any good card games?"

* * *

**0900 Hours. Ala Moana Bowls Parking Lot - Duke Kahanamoku Lagoon Boardwalk, Honolulu, Oahu. **

It's still relatively early in the morning according to island time. Just now people both locals and tourists are starting to descend on the beach. "Time for us to go." Grace calls out to her best friend and secret keeper. Grace grabs up her beach towel and phone.

"Right behind yah Gracie. Too many wave hogs out of here." Jake chimes in carrying his surfboard under his arm. "Thanks again this, it's just what I needed to clear my head."

"No problem Jake, what are best friends for." Grace slings her towel over her shoulder surfboard under her right arm she checks her phone. 10 missed calls 5 voicemails all from her dad, Danno. Uh oh.

"Everything alright Grace?" Jake asks as they both walk towards where Jake had parked his dad's truck in the parking lot. He sees his friend looking down at her phone.

"Yeah, just got a bunch of missed calls from my dad, and a few voicemails too."

Grace and Jake place their surfboards and wet towels in the bed of the truck, Jake checks his phone too. He's got voicemails and missed calls from his mom, and both Uncles. Steve and Danny. His mind goes straight to his dad lying in that hospital bed comatose. Now he feels like shit for leaving his phone off. Well what is he going to do take his phone his non-waterproof phone into the water with him. No way, not after he saved all that money to buy his new phone after his David through his old one out the car window.

"I've got a bunch from my mom and your dad and Uncle Steve. You don't think it's my dad, do you?"

"It's not, I just listened to a voicemail from my mom, apparently, my dad called her asking where I was and my mom freaked out when she saw the note I left her."

"Oh, man I'm sorry Grace I didn't even think of how your mom would react." Jake looks apologetic and runs a hand down his face.

"Don't worry about it Jake I'll call my mom and tell her I'm fine."

"Okay if you're sure."

Grace hovers her hand over the passenger door handle. "Are you okay to drive Jake?"

"Who me, yeah Gracie I'm fine. I'm hungry I'm thinking Loco Moco for a late breakfast."

Grace smiles over the hood of the silver Silverado truck at her friend. "It's like you read my mind I'm starving let's go. Three hours of nonstop surfing leaves a girl hungry. Hope you brought your wallet McGarrett?" Grace laughs and teases lightly as she gets into the passenger seat.

Knowing her Uncle Steve has an affinity of leaving his wallet behind whenever he and Danno go out for drinks or to eat anywhere.

Jake laughs right back and Grace is glad she can bring a smile to her friend's face right now. Jake pulls out his wallet from the center console in the truck and waves it around. "Right here Grace."

"Okay, okay I believe you." Grace hikes herself up into the truck in her short board shorts, bikini top and tank top over that.

Jake hops in the driver's seat in just his board shorts patterned with an island background complete with darkened palm trees. He just grabbed a pair when Grace had come over, he's know just realizing they're the ones his dad got him for his birthday last year.

"Loco Moco here we come, it's like I can smell it already." Jake remarks as he puts the truck in drive and backs out of the parking lot.

* * *

**0904 Hours. Intersection of Ala Moana Boulevard and Piikoi Street, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Jake is sitting at the stoplight of this well-known intersection waiting for the light to turn green drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Grace, can you open that glove box in front of you for me." Jake asks he looks in his rearview mirror once again at the black sedan behind them.

Grace does as her friend asks, and she than asks, as she sees what's inside the glovebox, "Jake why's there a gun in your dad's truck?" Grace only knows what a Glock looks like because it's the gun both her Uncles and her dad carry.

When Grace was a little younger like fourteen Danny showed her, and taught her all about gun safety against her mom's wishes, but Danny despite always wanting to protect his daughter from his evils of world knew that this was something that was necessary.

Grace than a year later went behind her dad's back and got her Uncle Steve to teach her just the basics of shooting. It's not like she was going for any gold medals in sharp shooting or anything.

"This is my dad's primary vehicle of choice when he drives to work, it's supposed to be in a lockbox, but my dad wanted ease of access, and he hardly ever gets stopped by HPD."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, why'd you have me open it?"

"We've had a tail ever since we left the parking lot. Don't turn around, but can you get a partial plate number maybe?"

Grace leans over out her window like she's wanting to get some fresh and looks at the car behind her. "Yeah H-V-U...I can't get the rest."

"S'okay a partials good."

The two teens haven't even been in the truck for five minutes before Jake's phone rings. "Grace hit that Bluetooth button on my phone, will you?" Grace does and her Uncles' voice immediately comes through the speakers on the center truck intercom.

"Jake where are you bud your Mom has been worried sick about you. And is Grace with you?" Steve asks trying not to sound panicked and worried.

"Yes, Uncle Steve Grace is with me, and we're both fine. I needed to get out so I called Grace she came to my house to pick me up. We went surfing."

"Our phones we left on them on the beach Uncle Steve, we're sorry." Grace inputs. "I'll call my mom right after I promise."

"That's good to hear and I accept your apology Gracie." Steve breathes a sigh of relief they're both okay. Danny and Rachel will be pleased.

"We're just headed to L&L Hawaiian's BBQ to get some Loco Moco than I'll drop Grace off at her mom's."

"Jake wait what about my car it's at your place." Grace remembers looking at her friend. They had taken Jake's dad's truck because her car didn't have a roof rack yet and all of McGarrett vehicles had roof racks for surfboards.

"Grace I think Jake should just take you home after breakfast, you can pick up your car later." Steve suggests.

"Okay Uncle Steve." Grace lets her Uncle know. The light turns green, and Jake eases of the break and hits the gas. It happens so fast, Jake doesn't even realize what's happening until hears Grace scream, "Jake lookout!"

He turns his head to the left and sees the red SUV barreling towards them. And then his head hitting the window, hard blacking out. The thing Jake sees is Grace his friend slumped up against the right side of the truck's passenger door.

* * *

**0904 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Jerry has finally found the connection between Wilkes and all the five members that have been targeted. It's a wonder what a little digging and deep searching will do. He watches from smart table as Steve's on the phone to his nephew leaning on the door jamb of his office.

Steve stays on the line and hears the telltale sounds of crunching metal on metal sounds that are discernibly heard in a car accident.

"Jake! Jacob! Grace! Gracie!" Steve yells down his end of the phone. Steve's face goes pale and he almost drops his phone. The others in the room look up at hearing their leader yell his nephew and niece's names like he has.

"Commander are you okay?" Jerry asks tentatively.

"No Jerry, I need you ping Jake's phone." Steve starts issuing orders.

"On it, Commander."

"Tani, Junior you're coming with me to the crash site, Lou Adam call HPD get them over there." Steve continues.

"What about your sister sir?" Junior asks looking back into the Commander's office where a little six-year-old girl is happily coloring on paper on Steve's desk and Mary is up from her seat and looking worried.

"Tani can you stay here with them? Junior you're still coming with me I've got to call Danny and he's got Charlie with him. I need you to have HPD take Charlie and bring him back here."

"Phone signal puts them at the intersection of Ala Moana Boulevard and Piikoi Street." Jerry informs Steve. Steve dashes back into his office grabbing his keys and runs back out not even giving Mary a chance to ask what's going on.

Mary comes out of her brother's office and asks anyway. "What's going on Steve?"

"Tani?" Steve asks.

"Mary why don't you come sit down and I'll tell you everything."

"No I want to know now."

"Mary, Jake and Grace have been in a car accident." Steve spills out quickly. Already thinking of the fastest route to get to where they are even with lights and sirens. Mary's hand comes up to her mouth in shock.

"Oh, my gosh."

Little Joanie comes out of her Uncles office at the commotion all the grown-ups are making.

"Mommy?" Joanie asks looking at her mom.

Mary bends down and picks her up. "Hey there, munchkin Uncle Steve and his friends have to go now but Ms. Tani is going to stay with us okay."

"Okay, bye Uncle Steve." Joanie waves her little hand at her Uncle. Steve manages a smile for his young niece and waving back with his phone still in his hand. Junior and Steve manage to walk out of the main office to the hall before breaking into a run to get to the elevators.

* * *

**0908 Hours. Intersection of Ala Moana Boulevard and Piikoi Street, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Jake groans as he blinks his eyes open he can feel blood running down from his forehead. That can't be good, and his left leg is throbbing he tries moving it. Yeah yep it's totally pinned in by the caved in door. His left side hurts a bit too and his head, oh god it's pounding something fierce. Jake looks over to his right at Grace, and sees her just opening her eyes as well.

"Grace...you okay?" Jake's voice sounds hoarse and scratchy.

Grace looks over at her friend and sees the blood trickling down his face from a gash on his forehead. "I'm...I'm good. My head hurts a little and my arm's definitely broken." Grace had broken her arm when she was younger and knows how it felt for it to be broken.

"Gr-Grac-Grace...call...call St-Steve." Jake rasps before passing out again.

"Jake...Jake come on stay awake." Grace pleads leaning over to her left and trying to rouse her friend. Bending forward hurts she's can't reach her phone in her bag in the back seat or Jake's which has fallen under the footboard on her side of the truck.

Someone has to have seen the crash, this is one of the busiest intersections in the city even at this time in the morning. Someone has to be coming Danno Uncle Steve somebody. It feels like the minutes drag on before someone's finally wrenching the driver's side door open and off its hinges. Someone's here Grace thinks but wait she doesn't hear sirens.

Grace looks over at her still unconscious friend as a big man in a black t-shirt grabs Jake, under his armpits. Grace knows a good Samaritan when she sees one and this guy is not it. "Hey! What are you doing? Stop!" Grace yells at the man. The man waves a gun in Grace's direction.

"Shut up girlie we don't need you." The man says and as forcefully grabs Jake again and pulls him out of the truck.

The searing white hot pain Jake feels in his leg wakes him up and he looks around as he's now on the asphalt. He's next to his dad's truck two beefy guys standing over him. One holding a gun to his head.

"You gon-gonna use that thing." Jake sasses to the guy with a gun.

"Boss says you was a smart ass. Didn't know you was stupid too." Guy with a gun says.

"Sm-smarter than you, you know who I am?"

"You a mouthy Navy brat we're gonna get rid of." The second guy says.

"How original." Jake tries to get up but the second guy kicks him in the chin knocking Jake's head back onto the hard asphalt. Jake groans in pain.

"Wake up we ain't done with you yet." Gun guy waves the gun around again.

"Ah, how...how cute you gonna get matchin' tattoos?"

The two chuckleheads aren't getting paid enough for this. So, they decide to have a little fun, and start beating on the teen. The second thug gets a few good punches into Jake's abdomen and face, giving him a nice shiner. Jake feels his lip split open with one precise punch to his face.

"Not so tough now are yah kid?" The gun toting guy asks. Jake tries talking, but lips aren't forming the words. He tries getting up, using his elbows, but that's obviously the wrong move a gun wielding idiot shoots him in a panic in the head.

"What'd you do?!" The second guy exclaims.

"He was getting up." The gun wielder says.

"I didn't sign up for this...I'm outta here you're on your own man." The second guy books it and the first guy the shooter listens to the screeching of tires as his accomplice drives away.

Grace hears the crack of a bullet from inside the truck that can't be good. She hopes somehow Jake has gotten the upper hand and shot the guy. Grace makes up her mind right then and there, there's no going back. She's doing this for her friend.

With her non-injured hand, she opens the glovebox and takes out the Sig Sauer P226, the safety's on. It's the same type of gun her Uncle Steve used when he was in the Navy SEALs and she guessed both her Uncles couldn't part with their weapons. Grace checks that it is indeed loaded. Her left hand may not be her dominant hand, but she has to make this work. Grace opens the passenger side doors as quietly as she can and creeps around the front side of the truck.

She sees Jake lying down on asphalt, bleeding from a wound in his head. Jake is shot not the man; the man is standing over Jake it looks like he's freaking out over what he's done.

Grace puts some heat in her voice, trying not to crack. "Hey! Baldy."

Baldy gunman whirls around at the sound of the teenage girls' voice. He's pointing his gun at her the gun that shot her friend. Grace is holding her borrowed gun behind her back.

"What do you want girly you want to end up like your friend here?"

"No, I don't but you are." Grace says boldly and while the man is momentarily stunned and confused Grace brings the gun from her back and aims takes in a breath, and shoots on her exhale just like her Uncle Steve taught her too. The man falls backwards with a resounding thud on the street, blood pouring from the bullet that's now penetrated deep into his brain.

Grace just shot someone for real, a real live person she just shot he's no longer breathing. Adrenaline pumping through her veins Grace tosses the gun to the side under the truck and makes her way over to Jake. Jake's eyes are barely open and she can't see where the bullet struck him exactly there's so much blood. She doesn't know if it's from the beating or shooting the amount of blood that's marring her friends' face. The bruising on Jake's bare abdomen and chest do not look pretty at all. She's not a doctor so she can't tell how bad the bruising really is.

A bystander comes running up over to Grace. An older woman about her mother's age. "Sweetie I've called 911 the ambulances on their way." The kind woman says bending to Grace's kneeling form.

Grace looks up tears in her eyes. "Ambulances?" Grace asks slowly. It isn't until now she looks up and sees the gathered crowd of lookey loos surrounding the horrific accident. The accident she found herself in. It's all rushing back to her and Jake on the asphalt bleeding. She needs to stop the bleeding from wherever it's coming.

"He's bleeding I-I can't find where from, there's so much blood." Grace sobs. The woman is a former nurse and she knows the bleeding wherever it's coming from isn't good.

"Help'll be here soon sweetheart. Help is on the way, let me have a look at your arm okay."

Steve calls Danny on his way to the crash site full lights and sirens. Junior riding shotgun and not commenting on his boss' driving right now.

Danny picks up on the first one ring and he already sounds frantic. Steve's about to push his partner over the edge. "Steve? Steve, have you found Grace is she with Jake?"

"Yes, Danny I have she..."

"Well, where is she? I'll be the palace in twenty, hang on Steve make that twenty-five I'm coming up on accident on Ala Moana Boulevard. It's looks bad. I'll see if I can't find a way around it."

Danny notices that Steve hasn't been talking on the end of the line. "Danny, I called Jake and found out where they were."

"Out with it out Steven? What's going on where are Grace and Jake?"

"They've been in a car accident Danny they were on their way to L&L Hawaiian BBQ for breakfast after surfing." Steve tells his partner. Danny's heart plummets into his stomach. Danny makes a quick U turn an evasive maneuver Steve would call it, and heads back towards the crash site.

By the time, he gets there the four-way intersection is already blocked off and he waves his Five-0 badge out the window. He's glad Charlie is listening to his music and can't hear what comes out of Danny's mouth. "Five-0 my daughter's here let me through." Danny demands. One of the traffic collision officers waves the sleek black Camaro through the barricade.

Danny can see the blue Silverado parked a few away on the inside of the barricade as well. Danny's out of his car before he can even think to look back, he does look back. He leans back into his car and gets Charlie's attention. "Charlie buddy hey I want you to stay in the car okay." Danny tells his son.

"Danno why'd we stop? We're not at your work yet?" Charlie looked around curiously. their car stopped in the middle of interaction and he can see red blue flashing lights and two red ambulances. "Danno? What's happening? Where's Gracie?" Charlie asks his little mind already racing and thinking all sorts of bad things. He remembers when his sister got hurt before in a car.

"I don't know buddy but I'll find out I promise. Charlie, I need you to promise Danno you'll stay in the car no matter what okay?"

Charlie looks up and into his Daddy's blue eyes. "I promise Danno."

"Thank you buddy. I'm going to go find someone to find out what's going on." with that Danny leaves and rushes over towards where he sees Steve and Junior getting out of the Silverado.

"Steve's what's going on what do we know?" Danny asks, now away from Charlie he fully lets himself go. All the emotions he's feeling coming to the surface. Images of that night when Rachel shows up at his house to tell him about Grace. Going to the accident site frantic and not knowing what's going on if his little girl's going to be okay.

"Nothing yet Danny I'm sorry." Steve starts moving towards one of the ambulances. Danny follows behind him, at a quick pace. He can't believe this is happening again he can't lose his baby girl.

The back of the ambulances is opened and a gurney is being lifted into each ambulance. "Commander, Detective what are you doing here?" One of the paramedics asked clearly not recognizing the patient in his care.

"Those are kids in the back of those ambulances." Steve says without a second thought.

"Steve, Charlie's still in my car." Danny says. Steve waves over Junior who is standing a few feet away.

"Junior go over to Danny's Camaro, I want you to explain to Charlie as best you can what's going on and bring him to the hospital, to Tripler."

"Of course, boss." Junior tells Steve and runs off towards Danny's Camaro.

"Sirs I hate to interrupt but we need to go now." One paramedic says with urgency in his voice. The paramedic in the back of Jake's ambulance Steve realizes.

Steve and Danny look at each other and have some sort of silent conversation with their eyes. Each man gets into the ambulance with their respective child, and hold their hands. All the while whispering words of soothing comfort. The ambulance doors shut with a slam and both Grace and Jake are whisked off to the hospital.

* * *

**0933 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"Eighteen-year-old male first car accident victim, GSW to the head, severe abdominal pain and bruising, crushed left leg upon extrication, BP 90/60 and holding. Breathing equal and steady, in and out of consciousness. Regained consciousness and remained conscious on the ride over." One paramedic reads out to the ER docs about Jake's injuries.

Steve is running beside his nephews gurney and then stops at hearing the GSW to the head. He's been in a car accident how'd he get shot in the head. That's scares Steve beyond belief how is his nephew alive still let alone breathing normally. Steve resumes his jogging pace with the gurney and is surprised when he doesn't get stopped at the waiting room.

"Seventeen-year-old female second car accident victim, abdominal seat belt abrasions, possible concussion, broken left arm, BP steady and holding. Talkative and pupils equal and reactive." The senior paramedic treating Grace reads off to the ER doctors. Her father Danny Williams running next to the gurney.

"Danno's right here Gracie baby I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Danny tells Grace as she's wheeled into a treatment room next to Jake's.

"Danno? My arm hurts." Grace says weakly.

"I know baby girl don't worry the doctor's will fix you right up." Danny reassures Grace. The doctor shoes Danny out of the treatment room, and he backs into Steve who's also been shown out of Jake's room. "Sorry Steve."

"I don't know if I can handle this Danny, he's the third McGarrett within 48 hours to end up in this hospital I don't like this."

"Me neither babe, but we don't know if the accident is related to the case. It could be just that an accident." Danny tells Steve as they go to sit in the waiting room. "I'm going to call Rachel let her know. Look out for Charlie and Junior, will you?" Danny asks.

_How could it Danno? How could it? Jake was shot my brother's son was shot. How can that be accidental?_

"Of course, Danny." Steve says and sits down heavily in one of the waiting room chairs. If he ever gets out of this nightmarish cycle of sitting and waiting he'll take Danny up on that vacation offer to go to The Big Island for a whole month just the two of them. No phone calls, no distractions, just the two of them. They could both use a vacation. They haven't had one since their honeymoon in Maui.

Danny walks back into the waiting room ten minutes later followed by Junior and Charlie. "Rachel's on her way." Danny informs Steve who just nods. While Danny is out calling Rachel, Steve has also called Brooke and told her he'd found Jake and what has happened. She of course insists on coming down like she had with Scott, but Steve insists moreso that Tristan needs her more plus she had three other boys to look after as well. Even though Steve knows Wyatt, Cooper and David are perfectly happy playing video games in the teen sibling lounge in the PICU wing.

"Danno is Gracie going to be okay?" Charlie asks his Dad no doubt remembering the last time his big sister was in the hospital and hurt.

"I'm sure your big sister will be just fine. You know how strong she is." Danny tells his son. He can't get the image of the dead man out of his head and the gun under the truck. What his little girl must have had to do. He can't imagine it. He doesn't know anything yet, it could have been Jake who shot the guy. The guy could have had a partner and the partner shot the guy. It's all just speculation. What's most important right now is his daughter and her condition.

Danny must have been thinking for a lot longer than he thought because Rachel's high-pitched British accent breaks him out of his thoughts. "Daniel Daniel answer me where's my daughter where's Grace?"

"Rachel?" Danny asks in his haze confused voice.

"Yes, Daniel it's me, your ex-wife, where's Grace?" Rachel asks again. Steve sees his partner struggling to speak so Steve answers for him.

"Rachel, we know as much as you do right now, which isn't much both Grace and Jake were hurt, and the doctors are examining them both to find the full extent of their injuries." Steve makes sure to stress the word both as in two children when he speaks. It's not just Grace that is hurt it's his nephew too.

"Thank you, Steven, but I wasn't asking you. I was asking Daniel?"

"Well Daniel's right here, Rachel, and I'm feeling exactly the same as you are, we both sat in that waiting room at King's last year remember." Danny reminds his ex.

Rachel seems to calm down briefly at that and then looks at Charlie. "Come along Charlie why don't you and I see what we can get to eat in the cafeteria hmm."

"But Mommy, I want to stay with Danno?" Charlie whines.

"Charles please come with me." Rachel pleads, not wanting her son to have to wait around in the ER waiting room.

"Okay Mommy." The boy sounds dejected and sad. Before Rachel can whisk him off out of the waiting room Danny stops her.

"Hey Charlie why don't you ask Mommy to go to the gift shop and you can pick something out for your sister and Jake huh, I'm sure they'd like whatever you pick out." Danny suggests leveling his ex with a look over his son's head.

"Mommy, can we?" Charlie asks looking up at his mother.

"Of course, we can sweetheart, let's go, shall we?" Charlie gladly takes his mother's hand and walks out of the ER waiting room.

"She's just as worried as you are babe, she...she just has a different way of showing it. I guess." Steve tries to tell Danny before he can go off into a tyrannical rant about his ex-wife and her behavior.

"Yeah right she does." Danny says as he tries not to sound bitter. Danny sits down as Steve turns to Junior who's sitting down in one of the chairs looking like he needs something to do.

Steve turns to the younger SEAL, "Junior why don't you call Tani and give her a sitrep, and then get me a sitrep on the case. I think Jerry had a breakthrough with Wilkes' laptop I want to know everything he knows."

"Can do sir. Anything else you want me to do?"

"You don't need to sit around here go work the case with the others."

"Actually sir, not that I'm not going to do what you said, but I think the others plus a few out of town helpers have the case covered."

"Junior what are you talking about?" Steve asks just as his phone rings. Steve excuses himself from the conversation and heads outside the ER into the hallway.

"McGarrett." Steve answers automatically.

"That how you still answer the phone even to an old friend brah." Chin Ho Kelly's voice comes through Steve's phone's speakers.

"Chin Ho Kelly well aren't you a sight for eh I mean it's great to hear from you." Steve replies.

"You to brah, Lou says you and Danny have had a rough few days." Chin says.

"Yeah you could say now you're the only person I'd say this to, not even Danny knows, but I'm starting to think the McGarrett brother curse is real."

"Nah brah, you and everyone just caught a rough case, but I'm sure with mine and Kono's help we can solve it, it'll be like old times."

"Chin? Where exactly are you right now?" Steve asks.

"At HQ with Kono, I've got to tell you it feels out to be wearing a visitors badge when we both used to work here."

"You're going to help with the case?"

"Yes, Kono and I are Lou called us yesterday and filled us in said you could use the extra man power, what with a nephew and your brother in the hospital. You need to focus on family, your place right now is there with them."

"Mahalo Chin really, I owe you and Kono big time. What about Abby and Sarah are they okay?"

"They're good I told them not to worry, my team in San Francisco is good and can handle themselves while I'm gone."

"That's good I'm glad when this is all over we should all get together for a barbecue at my place, like old times."

"I'll hold you to that Steve, and remember your brothers' strong and so is his son he'll get through this whatever it is." Chin says, and suddenly Steve comes crashing back to reality and where he is. "I've got to go Steve, but Lou or I'll keep you and Danny updated."

"Mahalo again, Aloha."

"Aloha."

Steve hangs up his phone and two times in as many years Steve is greatly and extremely thankful for the Ohana he has in his life. Steve is just heading back into the ER waiting room when Danny runs up to him a huge smile on his face.

"Danny, you okay babe. What's with the face?"

"Me Steven I don't have faces you have faces I have a tone remember. Grace is going to be fine. Mild concussion, mild skin abrasions and bruising across her chest where the seatbelt sat, and a broken right arm from when she was slammed into the door on impact. She's going to be just fine."

"That's great news Danny. Will she have to stay overnight?" Steve asks. He knows most concussion patients have to stay overnight for observation. He knows countless times he's stayed overnight, and other times he's signed himself out AMA and just had Danny look after him. Though it's different with Grace she's seventeen a minor she can't do that.

Rachel answers Steve this time. "No, the doctor's say it's our choice since Daniel here has spent so much time here in the past two days her doctor is saying she can come home and recuperate there. I want here to say the night though."

"Rachel Grace'll be fine at home, you and Stan aren't going anywhere today, Grace'll be fine at home, she wants to go home." Danny tells her.

"She's been in a car accident Danny!"

"Mommy, stop yelling at Danno, Gracie's not badly hurt." Charlie pipes up.

"Charlie bud why don't we go sit over there and you can show me what you bought Gracie and Jake huh." Steve asks his young nephew.

"Okay Uncle Steve." Charlie bounds over to where Junior is sitting and begins telling the other man what he bought his sister and her friend.

"If Grace wants to go home she can Rachel, like I said you and Stan aren't going anywhere it's a concussion and a broken arm, she was worse off last year."

"I'm-I'm sorry Daniel I just want what's best for her."

At this statement, Danny blows his top. He's been holding it in, but he can't anymore. "And you think I don't! I was there I was at the scene you weren't I trust what the doctors' say you should too!" Danny's heaving and huffing and waving his hands about. He can't believe what he's hearing.

"Do I need to call security in here." A receptionist asks as she watching shorter blond man yelling at the woman in front of him.

"No!" Both Rachel and Danny yell.

"Family of Jacob McGarrett." A man calls coming out from the ER into the waiting room.

"Danny why don't you take Charlie with you and Rachel to go see Grace I'm sure she's asking for you." Steve suggests.

"Will you be okay Steve."

"I'll be good partner go see our girl." Steve smiles at Danny for Charlie sake. Rachel looks at Steve a bit odd at hearing the other man call her daughter his girl. But she knows the relationship between her ex and the Commander has always been different. I mean they are a married couple now. It's still odd to her to see her ex-husband happy with another person that's not her another man at that. Once the three of them are gone he turns back to the doctor who called his nephews' name.

"I'm family of Jacob McGarrett." Steve turns to the young-looking doctor and he's already getting this vibe off the man that he doesn't like. Hopefully that doesn't transcend into his nephew's care.

"Man, that kid is messed up. I've never seen someone as messed up as he is. I mean talk about parental negligence. Did the parent's just not care about him and beat him or what? A busted leg kid's probably not gonna walk ever again. No girl would ever want to date him after what happened to his face."

Steve can't believe what he's hearing, he must not be hearing this young doctor right. He can't be talking about Jake like this. He wants to throttle this young punk doctor. He's clenching and unclenching his fists. Junior's up and over to Steve's side in a flash.

"Sir, whatever your thinking won't help anyone, won't help your nephew." Junior tells Steve carefully.

"I'm thinking I want to want to throttle this 'doctor'" Steve growls fingering his holster threatening glaring at the punk doctor.

"Oh, man I'm not a doctor, I'm a med student."

Before Steve can respond to this newly titled medical student, another man with salt and pepper spiked and styled hair in regulation haircut comes out. The older man probably in his late forties comes out and walks straight over to Steve.

"I'm so sorry for this med student's behavior Commander, Captain Ethan Willis." The Army Captain shakes the Commander's hand. He then turns to the idiot med student. "I told you to get the family of the patient NOT to tell them ANYTHING about the patient's condition. Go home now." The Captain orders in the midst of the crowded waiting room.

"But-but..."

"Did I stutter kid get outta here you're lucky I don't have you pulled from the program." Willis barks. Captain Willis turns back to his patient's family member, and addresses him in a much calmer voice. "Commander your nephew is critical. He hit the back of his head on the asphalt it didn't case any bleeding, but he's got a severe concussion as he did lose consciousness several times. The biggest injury he sustained is the was shot to the head he took. The bullet didn't penetrate the skull but it did fracture the skull, and caused several small slivers of bone to penetrate into the brain, causing it to bleed. We are taking him up to surgery to try and remove the bone slivers to stop the bleeding. I've also called for a pediatric orthopedic surgeon to see what can be done about his left leg, it was quite mangled when the paramedics got to him."

"What-what about the bruising on his body?" Steve asks pictures of a bloodied and bruised Jake flashing through his mind.

"Jake has also been beaten severely. By the look of the fresh bruises I would say it happened before he got shot. Though it seems to have only been a short amount of time minutes perhaps in which the beating took place. It has however caused some internal injuries that will be taken care of during his surgery The superficial wounds on his face and his split lip will heal in time."

"Can I see him? His mom is up in the PICU with her oldest son right now. I'm Jake's Uncle. His father is in a coma."

"Yes, I heard of the Master Chief's condition, yes you may see him he's talking and he's asking for you Commander. A nurse will come in shortly to prep Jacob for surgery."

"He prefers Jake." Steve informs Willis.

"I'll remember that Commander thank you. If you have any questions before Jake goes to surgery feel free to have a nurse page me."

"Thank you, Captain." Steve follows Captain Willis to Jake's treatment room where he is indeed sitting up in his bed and looking relieved when he sees his Uncle standing there.

* * *

**0952 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Treatment Room 4, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"Hi there Jake I heard you were asking for me." Steve greets his nephew lying in a treatment bed. Much like his brother was yesterday. At least he knows there'll be no waiting around for Jake, or much waiting.

"Uncle Steve how's- how's Grace?"

"Grace is going to be just fine Jakey boy. Just a mild concussion and a broken right arm. Danny Rachel and Charlie are in with her now getting her arm casted."

"Good, did she tell you Danny about the plate number and the car?"

"What plate number bud. Of the car that hit you?" Steve wonders.

"No, no, the one that followed us, Gracie got a partial plate you gotta run it Uncle Steve."

"Someone followed you guys?" Steve asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, blue sedan she got the plate number did I tell you that."

"You did Jake and you and Gracie did really good. Now you just focus on you and the doctors'll fix you up." Steve can't help but look at Jake's head where a bullet has lodged itself. His face has been cleaned up as best as can be done now before surgery, and he's got seven stitches in his forehead. He must have hit his head on the steering wheel at some point or on something else in the truck.

"Thanks Uncle Steve. Will you tell Grace I'm okay? I'm sure she's worried. She wanted to drive you know. On a count of me being emotionally compromised with Dad being how he is and everything. I told her I was fine."

"You saved her and her parents from a world of emotional turmoil you know that right Jake?"

"I know it's it's what friends, what Ohana do for each other Uncle Steve. Oh, look my nurse." Jake exclaims as he sees a woman in digital camo patterned scrubs carrying a gown and paper boxer like shorts.

Than it dawns on Steve his nephew is still only in his boardies and boxers underneath, and he's going to need help changing into the hospital provided gown. Steve also realizes that his nephew is probably on some good pain relief drugs right now. By how he's talking.

"Good Morning Commander, Jake how are you feeling right now."

"Really good your pretty." Jake says with a lopsided grin on his face. Yep he's totally doped up on painkillers for his leg.

"Why thank you Jake. I have your lovely gown here for you to change into and I'll be taking you down to pre-op for your surgery, Commander you can follow along with us."

"Uncle Steve I'm nakey I don't gots underwear on." Jake whisper yells at his Uncle and looks back at the pretty red headed nurse.

Steve looks back at the pre-op nurse with a slightly embarrassed look. "Don't worry Commander we see this all the time, I'll just pull the curtain and you can help Jake her get dressed just call out when you're done."

Steve gives her a thankful nod and then watches her leave drawing the curtain as she does so. Steve turns to his nephew now sitting up in bed and looking at where the nurse has gone. "Where pretty lady go Uncle Steve?"

"She'll be back bud just got to get you dressed first. Now come on let me help you sit up and we can get those shorts off you." Steve helps Jake balance on his one good leg and shimmy out of his boardies. Seven minutes later Jake is all dressed in his navy-blue paper boxers and cotton hospital gown it's blue and has smiling pineapples on it. Oh, Steve's totally getting a picture of Jake in a pediatric gown. He's surprised they have gowns for teens with Jake's height. He's taller than Steve's own 6 '1.

"All ready to go there Jake?" The pre-op nurse asks.

"Yep."

"Alright hop on your ride." The nurse pats the gurney. Steve helps Jake onto the gurney the two adults don't actually want Jake to hop up he'd hurt himself if he did.

Steve walks beside his nephew all the way to the doors where he can't go through. There he's met by Brooke who leans down and kisses her son on his forehead saying that she loves him and she'll see him when he wakes up. Steve gives his nephew a manly fist bump saying he'll see him when he wakes up and he can have whatever he wants to eat on him.

"Where are the boys?" Steve asks conversationally as he and Brooke walk to the OR waiting room.

"They know about Jake and Grace, and Tristan's up and out of bed with his helpers, and in the teen lounge with his brothers. Being a normal teenager like he should be despite the circumstances." Brooke bites out.

"Whoa hey Brooke you think all this is my fault that all of this." He gestures around the halls having not actually made it to the waiting area yet. "Is all my fault."

"If you had been watching Scott like you were supposed to and actually put your foot down, he wouldn't be in his current situation. My son, my Jake my sweet little boy was shot tell me, tell me how that happens in a car accident. I know it wasn't a stray bullet. Someone's targeting my family and I want to know who Steve? Is it one of your numerous enemies or Scott's. You know I never wanted him to join NCIS."

"You, you didn't?" Steve asks.

"No of course not I was perfectly fine with him staying in the SEALs at least than I knew I didn't know where he was, and knew the risks, that I could lose him over there."

Steve can kind of see where Brooke is going with this rant. "But you never expected the possibility of losing him here at home." Steve realizes and then he's got an arm full of his crying sister in law.

"No...I...didn't and I can't, I don't know what I'll do I can't be who I am doing what I do and be a single parent." Brooke says between sobs. "He could've chosen any job, hell he could have been teaching at Pearl or-or there are about six different safe jobs I can think of that he could've applied for with his skills."

"I can't imagine how hard for you this is, but..."

"If you say this is what SEALs or Team guys do, I'm going to lose it Steven." Brooke levels her brother in law with a death glare all her own. Steve knows she's serious because she hardly ever uses his full name.

"No that's not what I was going to say at all, I know this hard on you being on the other side of it, just watching these things happen, but Scott took an oath when joined NCIS, and I know he'll fight with every last breath he has. Jake is just like his old man, he's young and healthy and he'll pull through surgery. You'll see."

"Mahalo Steve, that's right, isn't it it means thank you."

"Yes, it does, your welcome Brooke. Do you want me to call anyone for you?"

"No, Steve I'm okay now I needed that, I'm sure you want to go see Grace and you've probably got the case to check up on you go I'm fine."

"Hey that's my line."

"Go Steve."

"I'm going I'm going."

* * *

**1019 Hours. Intersection of Ala Moana Boulevard and Piikoi Street, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Sergeant Duke Lukela gets the call about car accident an hour ago involving two of Five-0's own family and he immediately sends the traffic collision officers out to the scene. He's coordinating with the rest of the Five-0 members to look over the scene.

Junior is the one who finds the gun under the partially destroyed silver Silverado. "Eric over here. I found a weapon." Junior picks it up with his gloved hands and examines the gun, it's the same make and model that he and Steve use. Could the dead man have been a SEAL too or just known the right place to get the gun?

Eric Russo Five-0's resident forensic scientist, takes the gun from Junior in his own gloved hands and bags it up in an evidence bag. "I'll get this back to the lab, see if I can pull any prints off it." Eric tells Junior.

Over with Chin and Kono they're looking over a set of tire tracks leading away from the scene. "This isn't adding up cuz'" Chin is telling Kono as she's bent down to further examine the tracks.

"I know Chin, this doesn't smell like just a car accident from what Lou told us and what's been happening."

"The dead assailant who attacked Jake must have had a partner." Chin starts.

"Than something goes wrong, and the partner shoots the assailant and flees leaving the assailant with Jake and Grace."

"The driver that T-Boned the truck was dead on impact, Noelani is still doing the autopsy and will get back to us. I'm thinking the SUV came out of nowhere, and then the sedan came after pulled Jake out resulting in his injuries."

"Jake and Grace were targeted, it coming together why else would someone shoot a perfectly healthy active teenager?"

"We can't come to conclusions, yet until we have all the evidence, this looks just like an unfortunate car accident right now" Chin tells his younger cousin. Chin knows Steve and Danny aren't going to like that answer.

* * *

**1024 Hours. Undisclosed Location, Oahu. **

"You weren't supposed to fatally shoot the boy, just wound him and then take him and the girl." Rutherford tells the henchmen Dobbins.

"Boss I didn't shoot him, that was Murray he freaked when the kid was getting up. We were following them as you said than this car comes out of nowhere and hits them."

"I don't care who's at fault, we have no leverage now. Now we'll never get Agent McGarrett."

"Sir Agent McGarrett is dead."

"What!" Rutherford explodes in anger. "What do you mean? Was it Wilkes?"

"No sir, we heard around the hospital he's in a coma, and I had this one cousin once got hit by car straight on, and he landed in a coma never woke up. We pulled the plug on him."

Rutherford realizes at this very moment while he has numerous other fighters he can use his two prized fighters are no longer in his reach. There's only one thing he can do, call Calvin McManis and get him to get rid of his problem, Wilkes once and for all.

"Sir, what-what do you want us to do now?"

"Go back to the compound check on our fighters." Rutherford orders his men.

Sometimes one just had to do things on their own. If you want something done right, you had to do it yourself. Rutherford strides out of the room, a clear destination in mind. Maybe there is a way he can still salvage this mess that used to be a fine well pristine operation of his. From the looks of things, they all still don't know where he is, he has one last shot to get what he wants he just hopes it'll work.

* * *

**0900 Hours, 1 Hour Earlier, 4577 ****Kāhala**** Avenue, Sokolov Residence, Honolulu, Oahu. **

"_Well he was a real charmer." Kali commented as she and Lane got back in there in front of the Sokolov residence. _

"_He's got a daughter a few years younger than believe it or not. ATF agent actually works right here on the island, she was a Chicago P.D. homicide detective before she went federal, but she can definitely hold her own in a fight." _

"_You've got the hots for your CI's daughter." Kali looked into Lane's hazel eyes. _

"_I do not Agent Lahele I'm gay remember. The good news is we got a location on Rutherford and we can move on him soon." _

"_I can call Chin Ho Kelly, and tell him what we've got he and his cousin flew in last night to help seeing as Commander McGarrett is otherwise indisposed with Agent McGarrett." Kali offered. _

"_No, we don't need to do that. We've got a location Kali we can go in ourselves the six of us." Lane said matter of factly. _

_Kali looked at her pseudo temporary boss incredulously. "Are you crazy, you heard what Sokolov said it's like Fort Knox in that compound. It's a suicide mission." Kali exclaimed losing her cool. _

"_I've broken into places more fortified than that with less time and equipment." Lane retorted. _

"_Forgive me for saying so Agent Sullivan this isn't a SEAL mission, we can't go in halfcocked and hope for the best. I'm not losing anymore teammates. Or have you forgotten three of our own are in the hospital two of them clinging to life right now." _

_Okay that may have been a low blow on Kali's part but she had to get through to him somehow, they were all hurting not just him. Did it make a difference that two of her teammates partners were in hospital and her and Jackson had managed to remain unharmed? No, it didn't. The only reason that was because they were on protection detail at the hospital. It could've been any of them that got hurt. At least that's what she thought. _

"_You think just because not all of us are SEALs or have military training that we're not up to the task that we can't handle what we're going to go into. Someone once told me a very smart someone I thought, once told me, that "We do this as a team or not at all" everything we face, every call out every case we face together as a team as a unit or we don't do it at all. It's one for all and all for one." _

_Kali turned and looked at the window at the expansive expensive property in front of her. Lane stayed quiet. _

"_Sometimes." Lane said after a while. "People keep secrets for a reason. To protect others, sometimes people keep secrets because they're afraid of who they're keeping the secret from will find out." _

_Kali turned back to Lane in his driver's seat, keys still in the ignition as she looked at him confused. "I'm sorry Agent Sullivan I'm not following you." Kali said. _

"_The guys the men I would lay down my life for without a second thought are keeping something from me. Two of my best friends are keeping something from me, and one's preoccupied with our boss and the other is in a coma and I may never get to ask what I need to." Lane punched the steering wheel horn as if to emphasize his anger. The long beep of horn sounding all around the car. _

"_Maybe I should drive Agent Sullivan." Kali suggested. Lane wordlessly got out of the driver's seat as Kali got out of the passenger seat and they switched seats. "Maybe maybe it's like you said maybe it's a secret they don't want you to know maybe they're protecting you." Kali said quietly as she looked over at her teammate one last time before she turned the key in the ignition and started the car as they headed back to the hospital._

* * *

**1100 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - ER, Treatment Room 2, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Grace is hungry she really wants food, but she doesn't feel like eating. Not when her friend's in surgery. Danny had gone out and got an update just that her friend is in surgery and that's all the doctors can tell them. Regulations and all that.

"Grace honey aren't you hungry are sure you don't want anything from the cafeteria." Rachel asks her daughter for the fifth time.

"I'm fine Mom!" Grace yells at her mother. Charlie looks up from his new book his mom has bought him at his sister's yell. He'd never heard his sister yell at their Mom before.

"Grace Elizabeth-" Rachel starts, before Danny cuts her off.

"Rachel why don't you take Charlie home he doesn't need to wait around here anymore." Danny tells Rachel.

"Daniel."

"Rachel, please take Charlie and go and I'll take to Grace."

Rachel nods at her ex and takes her son's hand and the two head out of the room. Once they're gone, Danny moves over to his daughter on the bed. Grace is sitting up with her knees to her chest in a borrowed pair of hospital sweats and a t-shirt that's a size too big. Her casted right arm lay on her knee. "Grace, do you want to tell me why you yelled at your Mom?" Danny asks.

"I'm scared Danno, Jake he-he told me what happened to his dad yesterday that's why he called me this morning he couldn't take being here any longer and just waiting. And now, now the shoes on the other foot. We're the ones I'm the one waiting for him."

Steve is walking back from the cafeteria to the ER to Grace's room when he hears his niece talking. He steps into the room. "You know Grace Jake told me what you did."

"He he did?" Grace hiccuped. She's shaking now and rocking slightly back and forth. "He told you I shot the guy?"

"What!" Both Steve and Danny exclaim in utter shock. Danny doesn't want to be right but he is. His daughter who is not so much his little girl in appearance, but always in his heart had shot the man fatally who had shot her friend. "Oh, Gracie baby I'm so sorry you had to do that." Danny wraps his daughter in a tight hug and doesn't let go. Steve comes up on Grace's injured right side and hugs her just a little more gracefully. But nonetheless loving and caring.

Grace sniffs and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I shot him Danno, I had to he was going to kill Jake. shoot him-him again and kill him. I couldn't let that happen."

Steve pulls back from his niece and looks at her in her tear streaked brown eyes. There's no doubt in his mind that that's man's face will be haunting Grace for quite some time. His first enemy KIA still does at times too. Same with Danny. "Gracie, you did so good, better than good. There aren't words for how proud we both are of you. You were so brave and you didn't hesitant you did what you knew would save your friend."

"Uncle Steve's right Grace, that was a very adult thing to do. You know half of HPD officers go their whole careers without once firing their service weapon."

"I know that Danno you told me I just did what Uncle Steve taught me, I remembered my breathing and I squeezed the trigger, then I tossed it."

The teams probably found the gun by now. I'll call Eric and let him know. Scott's gun was registered, and Grace's fingerprints are going to show up on the gun."

"I'm not going to get in trouble, am I?" Grace looks between her father and Uncle.

"No Grace not at all, if anything does come of it, we'll say it was self-defense which it was in my eyes."

"In mine too, Grace clearly feared for her life and the life of her friend." Steve agrees.

"Do you think you can eat something now Grace, Steve told me that Jake said you were going to get breakfast when it all happened."

"We were, and yes please, Danno."

Danny gets up to leave the room. "No sit down Danno I'll go and get it you stay here with Grace, and maybe see about getting her discharged she's been here two and a half hours already."

Danny dutifully sits back down next to Grace and rubs soothing circles on her back. "Jake'll be okay Monkey."

"There was so much blood Danno." Grace is sobbing again.

Steve is back with a take-out bag from L&L Hawaiian Barbeque within twenty minutes and is walking back into Grace's treatment. Outside food isn't allowed but the doctors know that certain patients always manage to sneak in food for their friends or colleagues.

"Is that Loco Moco I smell Steven? I hope you bought enough for two?" Danny questions.

"As if I wouldn't get you something too." Steve holds out the bag and Danny takes it graciously and sniffs the bag. "Love you partner."

"Love you too babe."

"Love you Uncle Steve and thank you."

"Your welcome Grace, so are docs gonna spring you yet?"

Danny stops eating for a moment and waves around some papers with his right hand. "Got her discharge papers right here and her hospital personal effects bag right here." Danny points to a clear hospital bag with Grace's bikini and shorts and tank top in it.

Grace almost chokes on her food at hearing her dad. "My phone our phones they were in the truck. Is...is there any way we can get them back. Uncle Scott's gonna be upset about his car."

"I'm sure we can find a way to get your phones back and your surfboards too they aren't evidence it shouldn't be too hard." Steve tells his niece.

Steve's phone rings and he steps to the side to answers it. **"Brooke, how is he?"**

"**I told the doctor to wait until you got up here, so get up here Steve."**

"**Aye aye ma'am" **Steve can just see Brooke shaking her head in his mind's eye. **"I'll be there soon." **Steve hangs up the phone. "That was Brooke the doctor said Jake's out of surgery and Brooke's waiting for me to go up there so he can tell us more."

"Keep us posted Steve?"

"Yes, I will Danny I'll call you I'm sure Grace wants to get out of here, I'm glad you're going to be okay Gracie." Steve's out the treatment room and dashing off to the OR floor waiting room hoping, and yes praying for good news.

Steve takes the stairs two at a time up the three flights of stairs it takes to get the OR floor and takes a few turns sharper than he should to the waiting area.

* * *

**1122 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - OR Floor, Quiet Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

For the second time in two days both Brooke and Steve find themselves in the OR floor quiet room. Though this time the doctor's quickly assured them that Jake has made it through surgery.

"We figured the head of the ER and Hawaii's elite task force leader didn't need nor want an audience." Major Willis assures the two fellow military officers.

"How is he?" Brooke asks. "How's my son?"

"He's young and fit and he handled the surgery a lot better than I expected, I think he has a good chance of recovery." Major Willis starts off. "The surgery went well," he reassured them. "It was a complicated surgery, but I'm happy with the result. I had to perform a craniotomy to relieve the pressure on his brain from Jake smacking his head on the asphalt I'm surprised he didn't crack his skull open. So, his head will be heavily bandaged. I was able to stop the internal bleeding in his abdomen without any problems, although I did have to do a partial splenectomy."

This is where the pediatric orthopedic surgeon steps in, "His left leg gave me a little more difficulty, the bones had shifted and pierced blood vessels and nerves when he was forcefully pulled from the truck. I was able to repair the damage and it is highly unlikely the damage to his nerves are permanent. I inserted a rod to stabilize the tibia and we realigned the fibula. Because the fractures were close to the knee, I immobilized his leg in a cast from his toes up to his hip, now it's not a Spica cast you don't have much to worry about. It's just a very long leg cast. Now I didn't actually apply the cast an orthopedic technician put your son and nephew in a cast. Now he wasn't awake when he was put in the cast he was still under anesthesia but I think you'll appreciate keeping the color in the family."

"What's his prognosis Major?" Brooke asks.

"He has quite a recovery ahead of him, but I'm quite confident that he'll fully recover. Like my colleague said Jake is young fit and healthy. Kids always bounce back much faster than adults in these types of scenarios."

Steve and Brooke let out a collective sigh of relief. "When can we see him?" Steve asks.

"Both of you can see him we'll allow it since his father is unable to be there."

It seems word has traveled fast since yesterday about the three federal agents that were brought in from the Ala Moana shopping center shooting. This hospital is staffed by both civilians and military personnel and civilians are always chattier.

"When can we see him Major?" Brooke stresses the when.

"Once he's in recovery. He's just being wheeled out of the OR and into the PACU now." Major Willis tells the mother of five.

She already has one son in the PICU, she honestly got really lucky with her second oldest. He'll be in a lot of pain, when he wakes so that's just enough of a justification for his surgeons to put him in the PICU. If their patient ends up being in the room next to his brother, the surgeons don't know how that happened.

"Only for a couple of minutes. He's now in recovery, the PACU nurse just informed me he's in a bed, we're just waiting for him to wake up. I want to keep him there for observation. All in all, Jake is a very lucky young man."

"Mahalo doctors for everything." Steve tells the doctors as a wave of relief washes over him.

* * *

**1130 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - PACU Post Anes Care Unit, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Walking past several curtained cubicles, Steve and Brooke follow Major Willis, he'd be Jake's primary attending physician to the cubicle closest to the nurse's desk. The doctor pulled the curtain back and both adults froze for a moment shocked at the sight of the young man who lay on the gurney within. Jake is unrecognizable, his head enveloped with bandages Major Willis told them this, but it was still a bit shocking. His face swollen and bruised from the beating. The heart monitor beeped quietly on a table on the other side.

"I'll leave you two to it. He should wake soon, there's no need or cause to worry." Major Willis leaves with a smile on his face to check on another patient.

Steve finds himself on the right side of his nephew and Brooke sitting on the left side sitting in the second chair. Brooke takes her son's left hand in hers and stroke soothing circles around it. "I'm here Jake, Mom's here, so's Uncle Steve, we're here for you Jake."

Steve takes his nephew's right hand, and just holds it tightly. The pulse in Jake's wrist another reassuring sign that's he's alive and breathing.

The time the two adults wait is the longest forty-five minutes of their lives. Jake can hear voices quietly talking around him, and there's that infernal beeping again.

Everything around Jake feels pleasantly hazy like a dream. He feels relaxed and happy, the excruciating pain he had been experiencing for the past hour and a half is gone as though it had never existed in the first place. Sure, the whole of his lower foot was plastered up and feels extremely heavy to move and sure it was doubled the size it needed to be and sure Kalani would freak out at first when she saw it but somehow Jake can't bring himself to get riled up about it because he isn't in pain.

There is no pain anywhere and it is a sensation he likes. Hell, he could definitely get used to this. He turns his head on the pillow his gaze landing on his dad. He's sitting at his side rubbing his right arm soothingly. His gaze may be on his Uncle but it's still kind of unfocused. Jake takes the time to lazily blinks his eyes open and looks his dad up and down, his eyes focusing on the muscles in his right arm where he can see the bottoms of his dad's tattoos peeking out from under the skin tight gray polo shirt.

"Dad?" Jake rasps, his throat scratchy again this time for a tube he knows has no doubt been down his throat.

"Hey there Jake you're awake, its Uncle Steve remember I was with you in the ambulance."

Brooke looks at her son cautiously having seen him confuse her brother in law for her husband.

The doctor said confusion would be a side effect of the concussion and to not be surprised if Jake forgets where he is or what he's been doing at any given moment. No what Major Willis said was if it lasted any longer then these twenty-four hours to page him immediately, and he'd see to it that Jake is properly taken care of.

"Uncle Steve..."

"Yeah bud it's me. And your mom's here to look." Steve points across the bed to his sister in law. Jake turns his head to his left, blinks weakly.

"Mom, mom why are you crying?" Jake asks.

Brooke wipes her tears with a finger. "Oh, honey I'm just glad you're okay we really needed this. I'm so so glad you're okay and Gracie too. Your Uncle Steve told me how brave you were. That you offered to drive."

"I told Uncle Steve's it's what Ohana does." Jake says.

"It is Jake, I'm finally getting what your dad meant by Ohana."

"Ah young Mr. McGarrett glad to see you awake how about we get you up to a room, hmm, I'm Tracy your transporter I'll be taking you up to your room, Mom, Dad your free to follow along with."

"Oh, uh I'm his uncle." Steve stammers.

"He's my brother in law." Brooke says.

"I'm sorry my mother always said not to assume, and it's just usually we get parents in here together for pediatric patients."

"It's okay Tracy not your fault. Say Jake you remember what I said before they rolled you back."

"I could have whatever I want to eat. Right?"

"That's right whatever you want after the doctor's clear you to eat I'll get for you."

"Awesome, let's go."

"Your chariot awaits Jakey." Jake is transferred to another gurney and he's wheeled up to the PICU wing his mom and Uncle Steve by his side.

* * *

**Later that Evening - 1700 Hours. Edwards Residence - Grace's Bedroom, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Grace is getting ready to go on her date with Will. Rachel comes to ask Grace what she would like for dinner when she sees her getting ready to go out.

"Grace darling where are you going?" Rachel asks standing in her daughter doorway.

"Out mom my date with Will remember. He's coming to pick me up." Grace tells her mom as she continues to debate on what to wear. She finally decides on something comfortable. She's not feeling getting all dressed up after the day she's had. Will'll understand she knows he will.

"Grace Elizabeth Williams you were in a car accident this morning. You have a concussion you shouldn't be going anywhere but staying here and resting." Rachel admonishes her teenage daughter.

"Mom, it's a mild concussion and I have a broken arm, I promise to take it easy if I get tired. Will's been planning this date for weeks. I'm not just not going to go."

Grace if your father were here do you know what he'd say?" Rachel asks.

"Actually, Mom I do, 'I love you Monkey be careful now out there, have fun on your date.'" Grace parrots back what she knows her dad would say even in a situation like this.

She knows her dad will agree with her. That's why she already talked to him and she got Will's mom to pick her up. She and Will aren't going to be doing anything more strenuous than watching movies, and laughing and eating popcorn. She doesn't count those as dates for her dad and Uncle Steve, but for her and Will in her current condition. It's totally a low key easy stress free date.

"I just worry about you Grace, after what happened today."

"Mom I know, I really do, it was tough for you and Dad last year I get it and then this happens, Will's mom is going to pick me up in five minutes and take me back to her house. Will and I are having a nice safe calm movie date night."

"And you'll call if you don't feel well and have me pick you up, and you'll rest when you need it and take you medications."

"Yes, Mom I will I promise." Just then the doorbell rings and Grace runs passed her mom to get the door. She opens it and sees the smiling face of Renee Grover Will's mom. "Hi Mrs. Grover, thanks for picking me up, I'll be ready in two minutes I promise, just have to grab my handbag and we can go."

Renee smiles at the young teen, "No problem hun take all the time you need, I'll wait." Renee tells her. Grace smiles and runs back up to her room to grab her hand bag and then she's throwing a wave and air kiss back over her shoulder to her mom and she's following Mrs. Grover out the door.

* * *

**1720 Hours. Grover Residence - Living Room, Honolulu, Oahu. **

"Hi Grace, how are you feeling." Will greets his girlfriend as he lets her and his mom in the house.

"I'm good, just got a little headache, and this broken arm. You want to sign my cast my dad, Uncle Steve, Charlie and my mom already signed it."

"Sure." Will steps aside to let Grace and his mom into the house closing the door.

"I'll just be upstairs if you need me honey, your father's still at work, and should be home in two or three hours." Renee tells Will. "Grace honey if you feel you need to lie down just tell Will and he can show you to guest room if want to properly lie down alright."

"Thank you, Mrs. Grover." Grace says politely and watches as she leaves to head upstairs. Will leads Grace into the living room. There are a bunch of snacks and sodas and waters set out on the table and decent sized movie collection to choose from.

"I didn't know what movie you'd want to watch so I thought I'd just bring them all out." Will says.

Thanks, Will that's sweet, are those brownies with marshmallows in them." Grace eyes the brown square sugar treat.

"They are my Uncle Percy made them."

Grace picks up one and pops it in her mouth. 'These are really good you'll have to tell your Uncle Percy that from me."

"I will what do you say we settle and get cozy and just pick whatever movies on the top stack."

"Good with me." Grace seems a bit distracted but Will doesn't say anything yet. The first movie at the top of the stack is Aladdin the remastered live action one with Will Smith playing the genie. It's one Grace hasn't seen before.

About halfway through the movie Grace snuggles up to Will's side careful of her arm leaned her head back on his chest. Will can tell that Grace isn't really interested in the movie or well she might be but her focus is shifted in two different places. Will knows where Grace wants to be right now. But out of the good of her own heart she knows that he wants to still have date night.

That just won't do. "Here Grace sit up for me, for a second." Will asks. Grace does as she's asked.

"Something wrong Will? I know I'm not much good company tonight I'm sorry." Grace has a saddening look on her face.

"No no don't be sorry." Will has already paused the movie. "I'll go get my mom and she can take us to the hospital if you can give her directions."

Grace smiles at her thoughtful and caring boyfriend. "Thank you Will."

"No need to thank me Grace, what you and Jake want through was traumatic I know there's no place I'd rather be if I was in your shoes. How about we all plan a double date for when Jake gets let out of the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Grover." Grace smiles happily.

"Glad you accept Ms. Williams. I'll be right back." Will says as he leaves Grace momentarily to get his mom from upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, all the food is put away the house is locked up and the alarm system armed and Renee and her two teenage charges are headed back to the hospital.

* * *

By the time, Renee finds a parking spot in the expansive overly large parking lot TAMC, it's 1820 hours. Grace knows it's not Mrs. Grover's fault finding parking is tough especially here. Grace knows there is no visiting between 7 p.m. and 8 p.m. visiting hours stop ten minutes before 7 p.m. So, she's essentially got thirty minutes to see her best friend before she and Will, most likely will be kicked out. That's thirty minutes she didn't have before. This time before Grace goes anywhere even goes into the hospital she calls her mom and tells her where she's at and that she's going to try and stay the night at the hospital. She'll text her if she's able to. She'll also call Danno too to let him know so he's not freaking out and worrying.

That done she steps out of the car and hands Will his backpack he's carrying, with his laptop in it, and charger for both the laptop and their phones. And even a few snacks too. Grace than texts her Uncle Steve, he's no doubt still here either in with Jake and or visiting with his brother, her other honorary Uncle. Steve is still in fact at the hospital and gives Grace the room number to Jake's room and what floor he's on, sixth floor mountain side room 606.

* * *

**1835 Hours. TAMC, PICU - Pediatric Intensive Care Unit, Patient Room 606, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Renee walks her son and his girlfriend to the door of Jake McGarrett's room, and Grace can already see the lone female figure of Jake's mom in the reclining leather chair across from his bed.

"Call me or text me if you two can stay the night. If you can't call me or your father and either one of us will pick you up." Renee directs her question to her son but Grace knows it pertains to her too.

"Thanks Mrs. Grover."

"Thanks Mom."

With that Renee leaves Will and Grace to their own devices. Grace opens the sliding glass to Jake's room first. Grace walks over to the leather recliner and sees Jake's mom isn't actually asleep just resting her eyes. "Oh, hi Grace honey, Will, always nice to see you." Brooke whispers at the two teens.

"You too Mrs. McGarrett, this is okay, isn't it?" Grace asks just in case.

"Of course, honey, don't mind me, the couch over there pulls out into a bed." She offers to the teens. "Don't worry about the nurses I'll fend them off." She whispers with a smile on her lips. Sometimes being the head ER nurse had it's perks.

Grace and Will get situated on the pullout couch, with Will's laptop and their headphones, with an auxiliary jack. Brooke looks over at the young teenage couple it reminds her of herself at that age before she met her husband.

"Is he okay Mrs. McGarrett?" Grace asks after an hour of watching Riverdale.

"Yes, Grace he's going to be just fine. He's only in the PICU because of the pain he's in when he's awake. So, it's just pain management right now. He's very lucky."

"We both are." Grace says quietly. Then she goes back to watching her show curled up next to Will. Grace is just happy to be in the same room as Jake, it makes her feel better. Sometime in the next two hours Grace and Will fall asleep, Brooke is woken up by Jake's night nurse, Lily checking his vitals.

"Don't worry Major I won't say anything, just as long as they're out before rounds tomorrow." Lily kindly reminds the ER nurse. Brooke mouths thank you, and, then closes her eyes again just as she sees Lily leave Jake's room.

Across the floor, on the Oceanside, side of the hospital Steve McGarrett is keeping a watchful vigil over his prone comatose little brother.

* * *

**1900 Hours, TAMC - Trauma Intensive Care Unit - Patient Room 636, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Steve has brought the reclining chair over to his brother's bedside wanting that closeness, but still not actually touching him. Heeding the doctor's words from earlier, all gowned up he sits and waits. It's not something he's good at waiting that aspects sucks, but he does it. Because he knows without a shadow of doubt that if the roles were reversed and it was him lying in that bed, Scott would be sitting right here waiting.

Visiting hours are officially over now as he checks his watch as it ticks over to 1900 hours, but he doesn't care. He's staying put the nurses can pitch a fit all they want he's staying. A nurse comes in at some point and puts a blanket over the sleeping brother in the chair and smiles sadly at the pair as she checks her patient's vitals, they're up from the last time she checked. There's more brainwave activity. There are signs of her patients stirring of waking up.

* * *

TBC...

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.

Authors Note: Thought I'd end this chapter on a somewhat happy note before I turn this story on it's head, action and chaos abound in the chapters to come. Strap in folks it's going to be a crazy ride.

Till next time folks!


	12. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout.

**Trigger Warning****: **Reference to secondary character suicide. Talk of said secondary character suicide

**Chapter Main Themes:**Major H/C for our OC's, Family, Friendship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or it's characters. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

**Author Note: **Various medical procedures and diagnoses in this chapter, note I am not a doctor nor do I have any experience with what I put the OC's through. Dr. Google is my friend I did do extensive research though and what would reasonably work with my story and the characters. So, if there are any inaccuracies still that's my fault I'm only human. I apologize.

Posted at 3:30 in the morning any and all grammatical or spelling mistakes are mine, and I blame on lack of sleep.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

At the crack of dawn, Steve enters the hallway. The hospital has slowly come to life again. Nurses changing shifts, breakfast carts are loaded up, and doctor's started doing their rounds. Watching them work Steve has come to realize it's a new day. The lack of sleep is probably messing with his head because if the sun came up, it usually means it's a new day.

Frankly, he's in desperate need of coffee, so Steve quickly gets himself with a black coffee to-go from the cart downstairs. The second he gets his coffee Steve heads back to his brother's hospital room. Not that Scott will notice if Steve would be away for a few minutes, but he wants to be by his side in case his brother wakes up. He has a feeling he's going today, even with storm warning reports.

* * *

**0850 Hours, June 21, 2019 - Friday, TICU - Patient Room 636, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Colton always makes an effort to see his most critical patients first. He's just been up to Neuro ICU to see his twenty-year-old female patient with a spinal cord injury from a car accident.

Now he's makes his way over to the trauma ICU to see the last patient on his stop, Master Chief Scott McGarrett. He came in three days ago with a GSW to the right leg, that due to compounding injuries and severe blood loss has resulted in the man ending up in a coma. Colton has to say he's not surprised as much at who he sees beside the former Master Chief and Navy SEALs bed. The man's older brother retired Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett, leader of Five-0 Task-force here on the island. Steve's been a permanent feature in his brother's room since he's been admitted Tuesday afternoon and was placed here early Wednesday morning. Steve hasn't left his brother's side for three days hasn't left the hospital for three going on four days now.

"Good Morning Commander, I thought I'd find you here." Shepherd greets Steve warmly.

"Morning Doc Shepherd, Any changes today?" Steve asks he's actually awake and just rereading the newspaper that he got from the downstairs kiosk by the coffee cart.

"Actually yes, from last night to this morning." Shepherd informs him.

"What about his GCS score that's what you called it right?"

"Yes, well the scale is a method of measuring a person's state of consciousness. There are other scales, but the most commonly used is the Glasgow Coma Scale, which we use. In that one, the scores range from 3 to 15," Major Shepherd explains. "There are three things to consider; e_ye opening_, _verbal response_ and _motor response_. Now, if a person has a one in each of those sections, for a total of three points, it means he is in a deep coma... or even brain dead. Three means no response at all. Scott here is currently a seven; he doesn't open his eyes, that's no response so that's a one, but in the verbal response he's a two, his speech is incomprehensible behind the ventilator, but he's moaning and groaning, like he's trying to talk. In the motor response category, he's a four because he withdraws from pain."

"So that's not bad, right?" Scott hopefully asks, but saw only worry and concern on Shepherd's face. In a quieter voice he adds, "It's bad, isn't it?"

"Basically, he's only reacting to pain stimuli. We are pretty sure he's not able to comprehend what is happening. We can't get him to react to any commands, neither verbally nor motor functions like wiggling his toes or squeezing a hand."

"So, he's not awake, but the nurse last night said she saw signs of him waking up." Steve's confused and doesn't understand how this happening. "You think this shows signs of brain damage." Steve concludes.

"Quite severe I'm afraid. The lower the number on the scale, the more damage there usually is. The harder it is for someone to come back from their injury."

"What can I do, what can we do?" Steve asks desperately. He's not willing to give up on his brother. He knows his doctors aren't either.

"We think he needs encouragement," Shepherd explains, "and we Major Carson and I believe you and Agent Sullivan can get through to him. It's a long shot, and we don't know if it'll work, but we think it's worth a try. In a few hours, we'll perform more tests, but for right now, talk him talk about happy good memories try and bring him back."

"We can do that." Steve says with conviction.

Colton takes in the Commander's tried no exhausted appearance and makes up his mind. The Commander may not like it but he's not the doctor Colton is. "Good, now Commander we need to talk about your progress or rather lack of change in routine."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying no ordering you Commander to go home shower, change your clothes, eat, sleep 8 hours at least, I don't want to see you back here until at least 1930 hours is that clear Commander?"

"That's after visiting hours." Steve states.

"I'm aware of that Commander, you let me worry about that you just be here. Am I understood."

"Yes, sir thank you for everything you've done and are doing for Scott."

"Just doing my job Commander and I think you should get back to doing yours after you follow my orders to the letter. Don't make me sick Detective Williams on you."

Steve gets up from his reclining chair, looks towards his brother one last time for stepping out. "I'll see you in a little while Scott."

"Oh, Commander you don't need to gown up when you come back alright."

Steve nods in acknowledgement and then continues on his way out and back home to follow doctor's orders. He intends to he doesn't want to be admitted himself for dehydration and exhaustion, and mess up his chances of seeing his brother later tonight.

* * *

**0900 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - TICU - Patient Room 616, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"Good Morning Mrs. Perry how are you doing this morning?" Isaac's doctor, Captain Anderson greets.

"I'm doing well this morning I've got the kids at a summer day camp give them something to do while I'm here."

"That's good keep the kids busy." Grant replies. "The nurses and I have been checking Isaac's vitals and they all look good he's healing well. We can start taking some of these tubes out."

"That's what I was hoping to hear doctor, what about waking him up?" Imani asks.

"Yes, that's why I'm here right now, I'm going to start weaning him off of the drugs that are keeping him under. Now it won't be just like a flick of switch and he's automatically awake. Think of this more as flicking on a light switch with a dimmer, it's slow gradual process."

"Okay, how long do you expect that to take once you start weaning him?"

"Several hours, it's just now 9 a.m., I wouldn't expect him to be fully awake until early evening. When that happens, the first thing he's going to want to do is go for the tube in his throat. I'll extubate him or take the breathing tube out at that time as well."

"Thank you Grant this is wonderful news you hear that Isaac we're going to wake you up slowly and get you off all these tubes." Then Imani remembers what another of Isaac's doctor's said about a possible spinal cord injury when he was brought in. "What about his spine, will there be any damage."

After Grant stops turning knobs and pumps for medication machines he turns to the woman in the chair sitting next to her husband. "When he's awake and off the ventilator, I'll take him up for an MRI and CT again, and we can get some more clear answers."

"Sounds like a plan Grant thank you again."

"Not worry Imani, Isaac's strong he's a Marine if there's anyone who can overcome the obstacles he may have to face it's him. Or so I keep hearing from his SEAL friends."

"Don't I know it the man's a stubborn fool sometimes." Grant just chuckles and then leaves his patient's room. Leaving the husband and wife alone.

On the other side of the hospital in the pediatric intensive care unit in the teen wing Grace and Will are just waking up.

* * *

**0907 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - PICU - Patient Room 606, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Captain Willis made his way to his last patient's room, and when he arrives, he sees two additional teenagers who most definitely shouldn't be in there. "Good Morning Major McGarrett, how are you?" Willis asks.

"Oh, no I must have overslept, sorry kids I was supposed to wake you, I'm good thank you for asking Willis."

Grace and Will are rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "Oh, man what time is it?" Will asks.

"Just after 9 a.m. young man, Ms. Williams."

"Hi Dr. Willis." Grace says sheepishly. They weren't supposed to have gotten caught. Whoops. "You aren't going to tell on us are you sir?"

"No, I'm not Ms. Williams, just don't make a habit of it okay. Your friend's in good hands here." Captain Willis turns around to his patient in the bed who's rubbing his eyes as well just waking up. "How's the pain this morning Jake? On a scale of one to ten?"

"About a 5 from yesterday's 8. It's a throbbing pain, does it really have to be so big it covers almost my whole leg." Jake complains to his doctor.

"That's good to hear the pain medications are working. I'd say maybe by Sunday you could be discharged and we can get you on crutches and walking out of here. How does that sound?"

"Great. How long am I going to be in this cast, I've kind of got plans in the coming months." Jake tells his doctor.

Ethan's mouth forms a hard line, before he speaks, "Now Jake your mom told me of those plans that your ship out date is supposed to be the end of August, August 26th."

Jake nods his head that yes that's right. "Jake I'm sorry but the damage to your leg was extensive, you've got a long recovery ahead of you."

"Just give it to me straight doc please?" Jake asks seriously.

"You'll be in this cast for eight weeks and then, after you get it off it'll be a three-month recovery period. I'm sorry Jake you're going to miss your ship out date."

Jake's face falls immediately. He's been looking forward to going to Great Lakes ever since he signed on the dotted line a few months before graduation. He has had all his ducks in a row and everything set to go and then this happens. "I know how you must feel it happened to me when I was your age. I'm sure you can call your recruiter and explain your situation and he can move your ship date back.

"Three months at least would put me at November, wouldn't it? Alright I can do that. I can work towards that." Jake says.

"That's the fighting spirit Jake you're not going to let this get you, down are you?"

"No sir I'm not."

"That's good to hear I'll see about getting you some crutches and you can start to walk around on them, but don't get up out of bed unless someone is with you okay."

"I won't I promise. Thank you."

"Not a problem I'll see you later this afternoon, alright." Captain Willis waves to his patient and then heads back to his office.

Being in the PICU phones aren't allowed and calls have to be made outside of it. Jake feels a bit mortified that his mom has to call his recruiter, he's eighteen he should be able to do that himself. All the calls he's made to his recruiter before he's done himself, he's a man now. Yet he needs his mom to make this very important call for him. Talk about embarrassing.

Grace and Will leave shortly after Jake's doctor does and Grace promises to come back a little later during visiting hours. Will fist bumps Jake and the two are about to leave when Jake calls out, "Wait you guys are gonna leave without signing my cast?" Jake asks and he throws the blanket off his left leg. Jake's cast is navy blue just like his dad's and Wyatt's casts.

He guesses the one good thing if he can call it, that is the fact that with a cast this big and long he's got more space for people to sign it. It goes all the way from his toes up to mid-thigh.

After both Grace and Will signed their friend's cast the two left so Will could call his mom to pick them up.

Jake turns back to his mom after they've gone. "Uncle Steve and Danny are gonna find who did this aren't they mom?"

Brooke looks at his son really looks at him, and she can see how heartbroken and genuinely sad he is about his current predicament. He's just putting on a show while Grace and Will were in the room. "I have no doubt that they will, they're good at that sort of thing you know that. It's okay to feel sad, honey. Tell you what it's still too early in California, so in about two hours I'll call your recruiter and explain to him what's happened and we'll see what he says okay?"

Jake feels his face is wet huh odd when did that happen. He's tearing up in front of his mom. He's so glad nobody but her is able to see this right now. Jake wipes away the tears with his IV hand and says a little shakily. "Okay mom, thank you do you mind if I have a minute or two alone?"

"No of course I'll go check on your brother and check in with your brother's back with their friends." Brooke tells Jake, as she gets up from her seat she walks over to her son's bed. It's odd to Jake how there's no mention of seeing his dad or checking in on him. "Everything will be okay soon, everything will turn out you'll see, it'll just take a bit longer now you'll get there."

With those promising words, Brooke leaves her second oldest alone in his hospital bed with his thoughts to go check in with her other boys, and Tristan.

* * *

**1038 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - TICU - Patient Room 626, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Just leaving Wilkes' room now Lane feels content and satisfied. He tells Wilkes' that he'll see about getting him protection, and his help had panned out. "See what helping us and cooperating gets you Wilkes."

"You...you mean you'll get me protection."

"I'll see what we can do it may take a while though."

"You better make it snappy, I'm not sure I've got much time." Wilkes informs Lane as he sits up in his bed.

Lane whips around and points a finger dangerously close to the other man's face. "You, you sick demented scumbag are in no position whatsoever to be making demands of me or any of my team. We clear on that Deegan?"

"Of course, Agent Sullivan, how is your team by the way, how is Agent McGarrett, he dead yet?"

Lane knows for a fact that his partner is not he'd snuck into his room earlier when Steve wasn't there, well before visiting hours. He's been having trouble sleeping ever since the shooting Tuesday afternoon. He'd sat for a good ten minutes just watching his partner he didn't speak didn't hold his hand just watched, hoping something would happen. Nothing did.

"You want that protection from Rutherford you better watch what you say to me or my team from now on." Lane warns.

Wilkes clamps his mouth shut after that. It's clear to Lane now that, the man's fear of Rutherford is greater than his fear or worry of what Lane'll do to him. So, threatening Wilkes' any further isn't an option for Lane unfortunately.

"Glad we have an understanding now, I'll be back later. Don't you try anything." Lane tells him seriously. Wilkes does the cross my heart and hope to die gesture across his chest. "Well alright than." Lane turns left outside of Wilkes' room and walks out, and sees Scott's day nurse Holly walk into his room. The room right next Wilkes' room.

Lane marches over to the farthest side of the nurses station away from Wilkes' room. He doesn't want the man to be able to overhear what he's anyway. A nurse looks up at the man, the agent standing in front of her. "Can I help you Agent Sullivan?"

"Yes Krista, you can." Lane speaks calmly so as not to arouse suspicion or cause a commotion. "I was just in Mr. Wilkes' room and I look to my left and saw my partner's nurse walk into his room."

"Your point, Agent Sullivan, your partner's nurse was I presume checking his vitals as she does every fifteen minutes?" Nurse Krista says.

"My point is Mr. Wilkes is a murderer I'm sure you're aware of this by now..."

The shocked look on the young nurse face proves that he's wrong that she doesn't know. "I'm sorry Agent Sullivan, I didn't know I've been on sick leave the past two weeks. I only just came back today."

Lane huffs and breathes deeply through his nose. Okay he can do without blowing his top. "Okay I don't want you to freak out but every other nurse here including the charge nurse knows of Deegan Wilkes and his situation and condition."

"What'd he do?"

"I just told you, and I'm not going to repeat myself now here's what I need you to do and I need it done now. I want Agent Evan Carson, Agent Isaac Perry and my partner Agent Scott McGarrett moved and I want patient Deegan Wilkes moved as far away from my teammates as possible. I don't care where you put him, I want him in a different unit or on a different floor that's even better I don't care which or where, just do it."

Lane is aware he's repeating himself multiple times but he doesn't care he's trying to get his point across after all.

"I can't move anyone without approval from their doctor and the charge nurse." Krista informs Lane.

"Well could you get those orders please." Lane stresses the 'please.'

"I'll see what I can do."

"No don't say that just do, and I want to know when you've got approval immediately. I'll be waiting." Lane points to his partner's room. Krista nods her head in understanding and watches the agent leave to go to his partner's hospital room.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later **

Nurse Krista is walking into Scott McGarrett's room to see the man's partner reading a book to him.

"Good night monkeys and good night lemurs, good night parrots and good night snakes..." Lane stops reading aloud when hears the footsteps next to him, and turns to look at Krista. If Krista knows the book Lane is reading his partner she doesn't comment on it.

"I've spoken to the doctors and the charge nurse and they've approved your request. Although when I spoke to Agent Carson's doctor, he said he'll be discharged in the next two hours. Would you still like me to have Agent Carson moved?"

"When's his doctor discharging him?" Lane asks as puts the book 'Night Night Jungle' away in his go bag.

He's been reading up on all sorts of information on TBI patients. Reading them simplistic child stories is something he can do. So, he just brought a few books from home that he reads his youngest son at bedtime. Scott loves animals always has, though he has a fear of sharks, also always has. He loves the zoo, he's like a big kid every time he goes. The aquarium he doesn't go too much only when his kids were younger he'd tolerate those 360 degrees all-encompassing glass tubes. With those man-eating creatures swimming all around him, he had solid reason to be terrified.

"Agent Carson is scheduled to be discharged at 1200 hours." Krista informs Lane.

"Okay guess that takes care of Evan, where Scott and Isaac being moved?"

"Since Agent McGarrett is in a coma and has suffered a severe TBI he'll be moved to the NCCU or the Neurological Critical Care Unit, where he can be better monitored. As for Agent Perry, he'll also be accompanying Agent McGarrett to the NCCU due to his possible spinal cord injury."

"What about Wilkes' where's he going?"

"Mr. Wilkes is perfectly stable and as you said ambulatory although I don't see how that's possible with him being handcuffed." Lane gives Krista a look. "Right yes moving on he's being moved to the step down Surgical Ward on the fifth floor."

"Good thank you, that should suffice. Now on moving him, he should be moved first before either Isaac or Scott to not seem suspicious. He knows he's not in need of critical care intensive monitoring anymore so it'll make sense to him for him to be moved to a different floor. After he's escorted and secured by myself and a colleague then we can move Isaac and Scott."

"That sounds like a plan Agent Sullivan and again I really do apologize for the placement of your colleagues the transport technicians aren't kept in the loop and they move patients' wherever they are told to."

"It's being fixed now Krista no need to stress over it." Lane smiles and he looks over at Scott. "It's been more than three days Captain Carson said with his blood sugar levels raised too normal he should be awake by now, so, why isn't he?" Lane says dejectedly.

"I'm not your friends' nurse, but I've seen many TBI patients in my time here, and sometimes like in your friends' case there are compounding factors that lead to a longer state of deep unconsciousness."

"Like the fall, he took in the ER on Tuesday." Lane realizes.

"If it was bad enough, then yes, umm I hate to interrupt your ruminating thoughts Agent, but Mr. Wilkes is ready to be moved."

"Good, just let me go get my friend and he'll help escort Mr. Wilkes." Lane gets up from his seat with his go bag and walks it over to lockable personal effects cabinet found in each patient's room.

Lane follows Nurse Krista out of Scott's room, just as Nurse Holly is walking in to yet again check on her patient. "What did you read this morning?" Holly asks Lane conversationally.

"Night Night Jungle, I have a feeling he likes it I've seen him twitch his fingers."

"That's good, you'll be back this afternoon?"

"I will when I know what room he's being moved to." Lane tells his friend's nurse.

"Of course, the move I guess this'll be my last time seeing him." Holly says. "He's one of my more interesting patients I've gotten to know."

"He is a pretty interesting guy, I've got to go now Holly nice talking to you."

Lane enters Wilkes room a smile on his face. "Guess it's your lucky day Wilkes you're gettin' out of here!" Lane exclaims false enthusiasm dripping from his voice.

"Wha-what really?" Then Wilkes sees the gurney being brought in following Agent Kamaka.

"I'm not really getting out of here, am I?" Wilkes raising his shackled IV arm as far as he possibly can.

"Fat chance in hell you're getting outta here without me escorting your ass out in handcuffs to HPD."

"Yippee." Wilkes exclaims sarcastically.

"Get your behind on that gurney." Agent Kamaka orders. Wilkes shakes his cuffed hand in emphasis. "Agent Sullivan?" Havika turns to his partner.

"Right, I mean I could just dislocate your hand slip it out. You probably wouldn't even feel it." The nurses around the room all looked shocked. Lane's already producing the handcuff keys and then he grabs the man's wrist as he gets onto the new transport gurney, and he's immediately cuffed to it again. "Let's get the patient here to his new room, you better behave the nurses are real nice and will tell me if you act up."

With that Wilkes is escorted out through TICU and to his new temporary room until his doctor deems him fit to be released. He takes just under twenty minutes to get the convicted murderer into his new room and get him cuffed again. Lane and Havika exit the room, and give the three uniformed HPD officers explicit instructions.

"One of you is going to be in there at all times. Under no circumstances is he to be left alone period watch his hands he's a crafty bastard. You switch off in shifts of who watches him. He makes any suspicious moves and you call either myself or Agent Kamaka immediately."

"Understood Agent Sullivan." One of the officers says. "I'll take first watch."

Havika and Lane satisfied with the new arrangement with Wilkes in the capable hands of the HPD protection detail officers leave and head back up a floor.

* * *

**1122 Hours, TAMC - NCCU Neurological Critical Care Unit - Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Havika stands by the opening of his friend's new hospital room, and he's got to say it's a step up from the trauma ICU. These rooms are bigger and have an adjoining family member sleeping quarters big enough for two reclining chairs and a small table and chairs for two. So that two-family members can be close by to the patient and sleep overnight if they wish too. Though the only ones authorized to stay overnight are, Lane, Brooke, Steve, and surprisingly Danny. How Steve is able to swing that Havika will never know.

Lane situates himself in a comfy looking armchair on the left side of Scott's new hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines. Scott is still attached to all the machines and tubes and drips that he was attached to down in the trauma ICU. Now there's an extra monitor by the left side of his bed to monitor his ICP or intracranial pressure, with actual images of the inside of Scott's brain. It's pretty cool in Havika's eyes to see the inside of his friend's brain like that.

"Remember Lane, we've got that group meet up to compare notes with Five-0, 1300 hours. I'm going to head over our HQ and update Blackburn in person, you want me to get you anything from your locker while I'm there?"

"No, I'm good Havi thanks." Lane replies as he picks through a collection of books he's brought to read to Scott. Lane pulls out 'Night Night Jungle' to the page he'd left off.

"Alright brah, I'll see you then." Havika says quietly and leaves his friend with his partner.

* * *

**1137 Hours. NCIS Pearl Harbor Field Office - Locker Room, Pearl Harbor, Oahu. **

Havika steps out of SAC Blackburn's office with a heavy sigh basically having to recount the last three days and relive the shopping center incident all over again. And the ambulance scene and finding Isaac bleeding out by the ambulance, and watching his friend watching Scott fall on his IV pole hitting his head, and hearing Brianna scream. He doesn't think he'll get her screams out of his head for a while. From either three of those incidents all occurring within the span of several hours of each other.

Report given to his boss and being advised by him to watch the weather reports concerning the tropical storm that's due to roll in anytime now, he walks off. That's concerning the storm that is what with all that's going on Havika won't be surprised if Blackburn calls a full stop on cases and operations so they can all prepare. Though since the weather report came out on Tuesday night, they've all already been prepping, and waiting for the inevitable storm to hit. It's supposed to be a bad one. High winds and heavy rain make for stupid and careless drivers.

Worries of the storm at the back of his mind for right now, Havika heads to the locker room. Inside the locker room he finds Brianna staring off into space at a row of lockers. No not just any lockers their unit's lockers. She's staring intently at Scott's locker, that's in between Havika's own and Lane's locker. There's also a lone duffel next to her on the bench empty.

_Was she thinking of leaving, really after all they've been through, in the past few weeks. After all we're still going through? _He never thought of the younger woman as a quitter.

"You thinking of going somewhere sistah?" Havika asks in lieu of traditional greeting.

"Huh." Brianna turns to see the much taller Hawaiian agent standing next to Lane's locker leaning on it.

"Are you thinking of leaving, as in quitting NCIS?" Havika asks more clearly. "I know things have been rough these past few days..."

"Rough, rough!" Brianna exclaims shooting up from her seat on the bench and still feeling dwarfed by the taller man. "Rough is when my old man left us to fend for ourselves for a week. I mean who does that? Rough is when is having to explain to your elementary school teachers how you ended up all black and blue and convince them that no Daddy isn't beating us. Those times were rough, this...this is...beyond that. Our boss is probably paralyzed and will never walk again, this is all Scott's fault!"

Havika brings himself up standing straight, and doesn't miss the fact that through Brianna's rant she said us as in two people. Maybe she's not an only child like the rest of the MCRT. Himself, Evan and Perry are all only children. The CRT component of the unit are the ones who have siblings. Scott has Mary and Steve, Jackson is the youngest of five brothers, Lane has two younger siblings, a brother and sister, and Kali has two brothers. It's kind of interesting how that worked out. One half has siblings and the other half of the unit doesn't. Although with what Brianna said he's thinking that's not so true anymore.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold on there sistah you better remember who you're talking to and who you're talking about." Havika warns losing his cool for once. He will not have another teammate of his talk about a brother of his when said friend and brother isn't there to defend himself.

"I'm sick of it. Utterly sick and tired of it." Brianna fumes. Now Havika's mildly confused what is she tired of?

"What are you so sick and tired of?"

"Of your SEAL brotherhood code shit. I've never seen three guys as close as you three are. You're practically attached at the hip. McGarrett's just one man. What about Isaac? What about Evan? MY partner he could've died!"

Havika takes a breathe to compose himself slightly before replying, "If you'll remember Agent Seeger." Havika starts stressing the agent title as if to emphasize where they currently are. "Evan didn't die because of a SEAL, because of Lane's advanced medical training, he saved Evan's life." Havika reminds her gently.

Brianna wants to retort that no it was the doctors who saved Evan's life actually. He was in surgery for five and a half hours, died on the table twice Tuesday night. But no matter how much she might not like the younger McGarrett and his recklessness, she has to agree with her senior field agent. The medic of the CRT who just so happens to be another SEAL, did save her partner's life in those first few minutes after he was shot. What did she do, stand there shocked and scream and she thinks she remembers crying? She's an emotional mess. She blames it on being her time of the month, or possibly the birth control pills she's taking. Anything to not admit the truth.

The door to the locker room opens and two male agents walk in halfway seeing the two elite unit members of the combined teams. This is an elite unit whose unparalleled success rests on the superior skills of those who work there. They all bring something different to the table. Even three ex-SEALs. Who had the exact same training, they all had a different rating or job before they were inducted into the SEALs in the beginning.

The two male agents can sense the tension and emotion in the room, the older looking agent looks to Havika and says, "Uh sorry we'll come back later Agent Kamaka."

It's no secret in the NCIS office that three of their own are in the hospital. Two of them in critical condition. Agent Carson is being released today apparently.

Havika nods his head in acknowledgement and waits until the door closes to speak again. Outside the locker room a probie agent of another one of the MCRTs is walking towards the locker room. "You do NOT want to go in there man trust us Blackburn's Golden Team is in there stay out for your own good, at least until they leave."

"When'll that be?" the rookie agent asks.

"No clue, but I heard a bit of what they were saying in there if you value your life you won't go in there." The older tells the rookie and he and his partner walk away leaving a bewildered rookie agent behind.

Back inside the locker room, Havika sits down on the bench facing his locker and looks over at his younger teammate who is faced away from him staring into the empty duffel now.

"Brianna?" Havika gently asks. When Brianna turns his way, he can see that she has unshed tears in her eyes. Not what Havika is expecting at all. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I told you our boss is probably paralyzed now if you haven't noticed." Brianna answers him upset.

"The doctors said it's too soon to tell if there's significant spinal damage. They have to wait until he wakes to do more tests. Imani told me Isaac's doctor started weaning him of the drugs earlier this morning. He'll be awake by this evening."

"More tests its always more tests and wait until they wake. I've seen the results of Isaac's injuries before."

"What do you mean Brianna?"

"Brett, he was injured in Afghanistan." Brianna's previously unshed tears are now streaming down her face. Brianna doesn't elaborate she can't go through that again. It's only been a year, it's still raw and fresh at times. She remembers Brett's teammates telling her the story of how it happened. She couldn't sleep for a week after that. _Brett who is Brett? A boyfriend maybe? A childhood friend? _"He ended up paralyzed from the waist down. He couldn't live his life that...so he killed himself."

Havika takes in what the younger woman all of four years younger than his own 36 years has just told him. He has to tread very lightly here, he doesn't want to set her off again.

"Brianna?" Havika asks slowly. "Who was Brett? To you I mean?"

"My twin brother." Brianna lets out a choked sob and falls forward into Havika's broad muscular chest. Havika catches her and let her cry it out for a few minutes. His mother always says you feel better after a good cry.

_Damn twin brother _He's known a few twins in his life and those bonds are pretty close at least the ones he's seen. When Scott first introduced him to Steve in person all those years ago he'd have guessed they were twins if he hadn't known for a fact Scott was younger and yet two inches taller than Steve. Scott always gives Steve grief over that, and Steve always gripes whines and complains only ever Danny, himself and basically any other SEAL he knows. Danny not included in that of course, he gets a pass being Steve's husband. Yet Steve makes short jokes at Danny's expense all the time, but dare any make a joke about the two inches Scott has on Steve, and Steve's loses it. Complains to anyone who'll listen.

"Oh, Brianna I'm so sorry." Is all Havika can think to say.

"He did it, blew his brains out all over his apartment living room wall. Last year two days before our thirty first birthday. Two of his EOD buddies found him, when they got there they realized it was too late. He was already gone." Brianna explains trying to hold herself together as best she can.

Remembering the call, she got from Brett's best friend. They were going to do some pre-birthday celebrating that day, and instead Brianna and Brett's shipmate at recruit training who turned into his best friend, were planning a funeral in the coming days instead of celebrating the Seeger twin's thirty first birthday. The funeral had been attended by several dozen sailors, men in his EOD unit, and a few close family members that still talked to the twins. Brianna didn't want their father anywhere near the funeral, and he'd found out a few months later when Brianna had come to visit him.

"Isaac won't do that though, he..." Havika stops and rethinks what he wants to say. "It's like I said before we don't even know if he is paralyzed or not. Your brother he did know right, he knew after his accident that he wasn't going to walk again."

"He did know, my brother knew and still...he still..."

"Brianna that's it!" Havika exclaims jumping up his seat as the realization just comes to mind.

"What? What's it, Agent Kamaka?"

"I'll tell you when we're in the Camaro, pack up Evan's go bag, I got Lane's, and Isaac's." Havika orders.

Fifteen minutes later both agents are leaving with duffle bags over their shoulders, Havika carrying both Lane and Isaac's on either of his shoulders. Brianna carrying Evan's duffle over her right shoulder. Havika opens the backdoor to the Camaro and throws in the duffle bags.

Havika's driving full lights and sirens over to the Iolani Palace in early afternoon traffic. He can't believe he didn't see it before now. Then again, he didn't know what the connection was because Brianna was the odd one out, not in the sense that she was the only female target targeted. He couldn't figure out the connection between the five targets until just now. They'd built profiles on all five targets, and came up with very few things they all had in common. What they did have in common until now didn't fit Wilkes' motivations.

"So Havika are you going to tell me what's got you as energized as McGarrett on a sugar high?"

"Brothers." Havika says as if it's the simplest explanation in the world.

"What?" Brianna asked turning to face Havika in the drivers' seat.

"Brothers that's the connection between the five of you. You all have or had brothers in yours and Danny's case.

"I'm still not following, Havika."

"Think about it you and Danny had younger brothers. Scott is Steve's younger brother, Jackson is the youngest of five older brothers."

Brianna's eyes go wide is shock, "Wilkes must have had a younger brother, something must have happened to him."

"Not just something, someone must have done something, and he wants revenge."

"That's a good start hopefully Five-0 can give us some more insight on that laptop they found in Wilkes' hotel room."

Soon enough Havika and Brianna are pulling into a parking spot in the TAMC parking lot. The two agents grab the respective duffle bags they need out the Camaro and split up to see their respective partners.

* * *

**1200 Hours. TAMC, TICU - Trauma ICU, Patient Room 606, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Evan smiles broadly when he sees Brianna walk into his room duffle bag over her shoulder. Brianna sees Ailani sitting in one of the chairs in the room Evan's clear plastic personal effects bag next to her.

Brianna waves to Ailani as she enters the room and looks around, Brianna mouths, "Who's he talking to?"

"His mom." Ailani mouths back.

"**Yes Mom, yes I'm okay now I swear the doctor gave me a clean bill of health. I'm being discharged as we speak. Yes Mom, I promise I'll call on Sunday okay, tell dad I said hey, I'll try to call him. I'll listen to my doctor, yes, I will. Mom look I've got to go now Brianna just walked in. Love you too, Mom Bye." **

Evan hits the end call button on his phone. "I love that woman, but it took all I had to make her not come out here. I'm fine, now."

"Oh, no Mister don't you start going SEAL on me, you saw where that got Agent McGarrett." Ailani says.

"Lani you don't even know him. His partner Agent Sullivan saved my life I owe that man my life." Evans tells his girlfriend.

Before the other woman can reply Brianna spoke up, "Hate to interrupt Evan, but we're kind of on a schedule here. Unless you want to meet Agent Sullivan in sweats and a t-shirt?" Brianna hands Evan his duffle bag.

"Thanks, Bri, is my..."

"Yes, and your badge and credentials, I kept your Sig safe and secure myself. Though you won't be needing either for a while."

"Right I've got PT scheduled already for Monday as an outpatient." Evan groans at the impending PT session he's going to have to endure. And not just one several if he wants to have mobility and function in his arm.

"You're on medical leave as now Evan, you shouldn't even be coming to the meet up in an hour." Brianna tells him. "Now go change bro." Brianna gently pushes Evan towards the bathroom in his room to change.

Brianna doesn't realize what's she's said until Evan's behind the bathroom door and Ailani is looking at her weird. "Did you just Evan bro like in a brother way?"

"You just heard me say it didn't you." Brianna retorts. "What the amount of time we spend together at work, and he's younger than me. He can get annoying sometimes like a younger brother." She reasons.

"Everything okay out here?" Evan asks as he comes out of the bathroom dressed in skinny chino khaki pants, and black and white striped short sleeve shirt and white converse, his badge prominently displayed on his left hip. He'd left his service weapon in his duffle for now. As Brianna said he won't be needing it for a few weeks.

"Yep totally Alani do you have Evan's discharge papers yet?" Brianna asks.

"Yes, I do right here." Alani raises a small sheaf of papers in her hand standing up from her seat and grabbing Evan's personal belongings bag.

"Good, why don't you go fill his prescriptions Alani I'll take Evan over to Agent Sullivan."

"Excuse me ladies, gentlemen." A male transporter calls out in tan scrubs from Evan's door a wheelchair in front of him. Evan looks at it with disdain. "Sorry man hospital policy."

"I may be discharged, but I'm not leaving the hospital just yet." Evan says as he walks over to the wheelchair and sits down in it. "I've got teammates I need to see."

"I figured you would Agent Carson, I've okayed it with Agent McGarrett's nurse." His transporter Justin replies. With that Evan in the hospital mandated wheelchair is wheeled out of his room and out of the TICU across another wing the NCCU with his two best girls behind walking behind him. Something had definitely gone on when he was changing in the bathroom between them, but he wasn't going to push his partner right now.

* * *

**1200 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Steve had gone home and slept in his bed just like Major Shepherd had told him to, and Danny had made sure he'd eaten and hydrated. He's only been in the office an hour now, and the team is giving him an update on the case. Or more specifically what Jerry, Tani and Adam were able to get from the Wilkes' laptop. What's on the laptop surprises them, and makes Steve's blood boil.

A few of the more prominent pictures of Scott some solo and some with Agent Sullivan are displayed on the big monitors above the smart table and they're clearly of the two on undercover cops. The pictures show them kissing or sitting close together holding hands. Other pictures show Scott alone, at the beach dripping wet with sea water hair slicked back from the waves. It's not the pictures of Scott alone or with Lane that get to Steve.

No, it's the ones with him, Danny, Grace and Charlie. The trio of adults and two kids eating at Kamekona's, shopping for Grace's birthday. Charlie's birthday. Just out for a fun day together, the movies, the zoo, the aquarium.

There are a surprising amount of pictures of Steve and Scott together, just hanging out just the two of them, hiking, running, cycling. Then there are the joint cases they've worked together, again most of these are just with Steve and Scott both decked out in their respective tactical vests and gear. Scott more so as more NCIS regulations for CRT units. Some serious photos of the two of them in action. Others of them both in that after action high regrouping with their teams or just the two of them checking up on one or the other if one of them is sitting in the back of an ambulance getting patched up.

There are also pictures of Scott with each of his boys alone or in various groups. What seems odd to Steve is that out of all the pictures with Scott and his sons there are no pictures of Scott with Brooke. Not a single one.

It's like Wilkes has got the past few years of Scott's life depicted in the photos, not just the last two months. Those aren't the only photos there are even NCIS crime scene photos that show Scott geared up in full tactical gear. Or just stripping off literally his vest and shirt as he often does when things get a little hairy and he needs to change his top. All aspects of his life are documented in these surveillance photos.

"Wilkes' is clearly beyond stalker status here" Danny comments as he looks at the various collages of photos displayed across all three monitors. Off to the side of the monitors there's the news playing keeping everyone updated on the weather report, and the approaching storm. They've got several hours yet until it hits, but they all want to be prepared in time.

"I'll say Danny, I've never seen something like this before." Junior tells the Detective.

"Me neither so Jerry what do you make of all this, what's the connection?" Tani asks Jerry.

"I'd like to know that too Jerry."

"I think we all want to know that brother." Lou says looking at Steve who's got his arms crossed over his chest. He's looking at a picture of Scott in the back of an ambulance sitting down and mouth open in a laugh as the paramedic stitched him up. He remembers that case, it's a funny story actually, but that's a story for another time.

"That's it, that's the connection Lou, brothers." Jerry answers.

"Well we can see that Jerry all the pictures are of Scott and Steve here, or of me and Steve." Danny comments.

"No, Detective I mean the connection between all five targets, you, Steve, Scott, Agent Santiago, and Agent Seeger." Jerry explains.

"The connection between all of us are the siblings we have or had." Danny asks a quizzical look on his face. It's been five years since Matty died and it's still hard for him to refer to him in the past tense sometimes.

"Agent Seeger's the odd one out. She's an only child as far as we know. She doesn't have any siblings." Steve says, "How does she fit in Jer?"

"That's the thing Commander, I don't think she's the odd one out, I think it's Danny who is."

"How do you figure that." Danny asks.

"Matthew Williams." Jerry pulls up a picture of the younger Williams brother. "Was a stock broker in New York." Than Jerry pulls up service record pictures of Steve, Scott, Agent Santiago, and Agent Santiago's brothers. "Are you getting the picture yet?"

"Danny, Matt does make you the odd one out. Matt was a stocker brocker. Scott, myself, and the Santiago brothers are all Navy." Steve realizes. He also recognizes the SEAL trident on Lt Cmdr. Santiago's dress blue uniform.

"Except Agent Santiago, he was Air Force." Adam comments noticing the difference between the dress blue uniforms of the seven men up on the screen next to Matthew Williams in a business suit.

"Okay so Wilke's has something against military guys." Danny puts out there.

"Or he has something specifically against Navy guys." Junior adds, "As the Commander said he, Scott and the Santiago brothers are all Navy."

"I think you might be onto something there Junior." Steve says, just as his phone rings in his right cargo pocket. He fishes it out and sees its Major Shepherd. He walks away from the smart table and into his office for some privacy. He answers it once he's shut the door to his office.

"**Major Shepherd has something happened to Scott is he okay?" **Steve asks.

"**Scott's been moved to a new room in the Neurological critical care unit as a safety issue was brought to our attention by Agent Sullivan."**

"**What kind of safety issue?" **

"**Now Commander I'm just the messenger and as they say don't shoot him, your brother's TICU room was right next to Mr. Wilkes' room, and when Agent Sullivan found out he handled it as professionally as he could." **

"**Good, good I don't want my brother anywhere near that man. Where's he been moved to." **

"**Since Mr. Wilkes is no longer critical he's been moved down a floor to the step down surgical ward on the fifth floor." **

"**Good to know the sooner he's out of the hospital and in HPD custody the better." **

"**Well Commander I best let you get back to work that's all I wanted to inform you of so you wouldn't freak out when you came later and saw Scott's room empty. Though I must advise you that the NCCU visiting hours are stricter, I'll tell you about them when you come tonight."**

"**Okay Major, thank you for the information. Aloha." **

"**Aloha, Commander." **

Steve hangs up the phone, and walks back out of his office and pockets his phone again.

"Everything alright babe?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, that was just Major Shepherd he wanted to inform me that Scott's been moved to Neuro Critical Care Unit or Neuro ICU for short."

"Why? Has something changed in his condition?" Danny asks.

"No, no change, but a security and safety issue was brought to their concern by Agent Sullivan. Wilkes was apparently put next to Scott's room in TICU along with Agent Perry and Agent Carson. Sullivan was not happy."

"So, he got them all moved to different floors." Danny deduces.

"Shepherd wouldn't tell me where the others have been moved just that they're nowhere near Wilkes anymore."

"Do you think we should have a protective detail on your brother and his teammates?" Adam asks.

"That's also not our jurisdiction anymore apparently. They're NCIS agents not cops or civilians. If Agent Kamaka and Agent Sullivan deem them safe than I do too. I trust them."

"If anything, they'll place their own agents on protective detail." Junior reasons.

"Probably right." Steve replies and looks back up at the board. He wonders what the agents are doing right now and what they may have found out. If they've found anything further on Wilkes, or Rutherford's location.

* * *

**1230 Hours. TAMC, NCCU - Neuro ICU, Patient Room - 646, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"It's really good to see you up and walking around, kid you had us all scared back there." Lane says.

"You saved my life Agent Sullivan, I owe you big time."

"I wasn't going to let you go, I couldn't possibly you're a part of a team Evan a family."

"Wow uh thanks Agent Sullivan, that...that means a lot to me." Evan tells the older agent. Evan looks over at the agent in the bed. "How's he doing?"

"Docs say he's a seven on Glasgow coma scale it basically measures a person's consciousness, he's only responding to pain stimuli. Steve and I have tried everything we can think of to wake him up." Lane looks back at his friend in the bed. "It's all up to him now, the doctors said they're going to do more tests later in the afternoon."

"That's not so good, is it?"

"No, it's not, I've seen him come back from worse."

"Worse than this?"

"Injury wise yeah. I've got to believe he can pull this, he's got to."

"If I can come back from being dead twice from what I've heard in the locker room Scott can make it through this."

"Yeah I just don't know if he can survive the aftermath." Lane gestures to the remains of friend's right leg. Evan looks over and can tell there's a missing lower half of Scott's right leg where it should be. They must have had to amputate that part of his leg.

"They had to amputate his leg five inches below the knee to save his life. Captain Carson the trauma surgeon who perform the amputation said it was the only way."

"I'm sure Scott can adapt that he will adapt." Evan says. Evan looks down at his watch. "Don't we have to be somewhere in twenty minutes?"

"Ah shit you're right, Havi'll ream me out royally if I'm late." Lane gets up and puts his hand on Evan's shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright man, first day you can drink again, drinks are on me."

"I'll hold you to that Agent Sullivan." Evan says as he watches the older agent walk out of his partner's hospital room.

* * *

**1330 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters, Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Evan apologizes as he walks into Five-0's HQ clipping the visitor badge to his shirt. "I had to haggle with Alani to let me come."

The group looks up and sees the junior field agent of the MCRT walking over to the smart table. He looks good all things considering. The only sign of him being shot three days ago is a medium sized gauze pad on the left side of his neck, and he's got his dislocated shoulder in a black sling. He doesn't want to be wearing the sling, but Alani made him wear it. She also stressed his doctor's orders of no heavy lifting, and to rest and take his meds like he's supposed to.

"Agent Carson it's good to see out of the hospital." Junior greets the curly haired agent.

"Your eye okay?" Evan asks noticing the man's still yellowish green purple tint under his eye where he was punched three days ago

"It's all good almost all healed now, nothing a little ice couldn't fix." Junior replies.

"Good to hear so what do we have on the case?" Evan queries looking around at the Lane and Havika the two most senior agents in the room at the moment.

"Agent Carson, Evan I don't mean for you to take this the wrong way but I didn't mean for you to come when I sent the text it was an automatic autopilot send the text to everyone in the unit, you just out of the hospital an hour ago, you were shot in the neck three days ago. You should be at home resting, you start PT next week."

"I know, I do and I should be, but I have to be here you know for Isaac and Scott. I want to get this bastard just as much as you guys."

"Hey, hey Evan, no one's saying you don't want to get this guy." Jackson chimes in. "But, Agent Kamaka is right you really should be resting."

"I'm pretty sure your doctor didn't clear you for any heavy lifting either, desk duty only." Kali reminds him gently gesturing to his arm currently in a black sling.

"If you're all here then I'm here too." Evans says firmly. If he had listened to Alani he'd be at home bored out of his mind, and he couldn't even help Alani board up the windows in their apartment before the storm. He can't drive either, at least here he'd be doing something contributing somehow. "You know it wouldn't be any different if any of you were in my position" he says pointedly looking at his four non-injured teammates.

Neither of the four could argue that point and Lane and Havika's seniority in the unit had nothing to do with that fact either. They would be here non-incapacitating injury or not.

"Alright okay Agent Carson you can stay." Havika tells the younger man. "But the minute you feel tired or feel like you need to rest you tell me."

"Both Danny and I have couches in our offices so that you can lie down if you want." Steve offers.

"I'm okay you guys really." Evan says. "Where's Brianna she said she wanted to give Alani and I some space, and she said she'd take a cab. She not here yet?" Realizing they're missing the second female of their unit his partner. She's not one to be late, to things if she can help it.

Havika doesn't like this, even after the conversation he had had with the younger Agent back in the HQ locker room. "Call her, and keep calling her until she answers."

Like Evan is going to do anything else. He whips out his phone puts it up to his ear with his left hand. The right one being in a sling.

"We've got some really solid information here." Havika turns to Five-0, "And it's all thanks to you guys we've just put another piece of this puzzle together."

"It's a team effort. We all helped." Jerry tells the NCIS agent.

"It's like I always say we do this as a team or not at all right Agent Kamaka." Lane gives his friend and acting unit chief a look.

"Right." Havika says.

"Which also means we shouldn't have secrets as a team we shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Lane says.

_Oh, no Lane don't do this not now. Why don't you ever listen. _Kali thinks to herself.

"Agent Sullivan..." Kali tries.

"No, Kali I need to know." Lane pushes Havika who's a good three inches taller and has ten pounds more muscle on him into the back of the smart table.

"Watch the equipment Brah." Chin exclaims as his precious holo table is used to pin the taller Hawaiian down.

"Chin Cuz I don't you think want to get involved." Kono warns her older cousin.

"I need to know what you and Scott are hiding."

"Hiding I'm not hiding anything Agent Sullivan, I'd watch your tone or I'll have you written up for insubordination."

"Insubordination!" Lane crows. "Go ahead wouldn't be the first time. Perry's done it before. I'm pretty sure Blackburn's got a whole drawer full of them just for me in his office."

"Guys I don't know what this is or about but you should take it outside." Steve half orders half suggests. He doesn't at all expect what comes next.

"Stay out of this Commander!" Both NCIS agents yell at the former SEAL. Navy rank doesn't really hold weight here right now. Even if this is Five-0 headquarters and Steve is the leader of the taskforce. This whole case is more NCIS' than it is Five-0s, anyway. It starts with NCIS and it's going to end with NCIS.

Steve's taken aback by the two agents the two other SEALs in the room who are supposed to his brother's friends. He doesn't really know what to do in this situation.

"Ey oh both of you need to cool it." Danny yells and tries to get in between the two arguing federal agents and gets a black eye for his trouble. Courtesy of Agent Sullivan. Danny steps back already holding a hand over his left eye.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Havika argues.

"Yes, you are, I know you and Scott are. I saw the looks he was giving you Tuesday when were here gearing up for the snatch and grab." Lane's tone matching Havika's perfectly in pitch and volume.

"He told me to alright! Is that what you want to hear." Havika's voice rising an octave and shoving the shorter SEAL off of him, and away from the holo table.

"Told you too, and you listened!"

"Yes, I did he was of higher rank than me at the time. He still is, you think I wanted to get demoted."

"Rank? Wait what are you talking about?"

"See you don't even know, it's not what you think it is, so would you just drop it." Havika asks his tone a lighter now quieter. "Please." He almost begs, it'd be comical to see if not for the situation and the tension hanging in the room still. Everyone wondering who's gonna be next to get decked if they try and intervene.

"Fine." Lane throws back not entirely satisfied. He turns back to Danny and actually manages to apologize. "Sorry about the black eye."

"Don't worry about it wouldn't be the first time I've been decked by a SEAL. I shouldn't have gotten in between two arguing SEALs."

"You really shouldn't have." Evan comes in from the small kitchenette Five-0 has into the main area again holding his phone.

"Any luck?" Havika asks.

"No none I've called her three times."

"I'll ping her phone see where she is." Jerry offers and does his thing with the smart table.

"You think I'd know better after living with this putz for two and half years and how often he and Scott fight and it comes to blows." Danny laughs it off. Everyone seems to feel lighter now that the tension isn't so thick. Though it's as if the bad weather and impending storm is a bad omen, the weather report playing out constantly in the background on one of the screens keeping them all up to date.

"Got it she's at...Halawa Correctional Facility." Jerry reads off the smart table.

There's only one person she'd go see there all the NCIS agents and now Five-0 now that. Except for Kono and Chin. As they weren't there on Monday when the lockdown happened at the hospital, and the ensuing phone half of them received.

"Is there already a perp you put away there?" Chin asks.

"You could say that brah" Havika offers vaguely.

"Who is it?" Kono asks. "Someone who can help with the case?

"If what she's told us, of this man no." Lane answers the younger Hawaiian.

"Why is she there then?" Kono asks.

The five NCIS agents look between one another. Evan answers the two former Five-0 members. "The man she's gone to see...is her father, Conrad Seeger." Before Evan or anyone else from Five-0 or NCIS can explain two phones go off.

Steve's phone rings at the same time that's Havika's does. Both men go off to answer their phone calls in private. Havika heading for the kitchenette and Steve his office.

* * *

"**McGarrett." **Steve answers after shutting his office door.

"**Commander it's Major Shepherd. I'm calling with an update on your brother." **

"**How's he doing doc?" **

Colton takes a breath on the other line before speaking. **"Scott's spiked a high-grade fever of 104. I know that seems alarming, but all those myths you hear about 104 being deadly, it's not. If it gets higher than 106.1 that's dangerously high or hyperplexia is the medical term for it."**

"**What are you doing about it then? If it's high grade and not dangerously high as you say?" **

"**We're doing everything we can to cool him down right now." **Shepherd informs Steve. **"We've got him literally covered from head to in ice packs. Everywhere we can put ice packs we have. And I do mean everywhere." **

"**Do you know what's causing the fever and will it come down?"** Steve asks.

"**It's hard to tell right now, honestly it started about thirty minutes ago. We acted right away as soon as a nurse informed me. It could be from an infection in his chest tube, a reaction to the antibiotics we've got him on to prevent any infections, or this fever could be a precursor to a seizure." **

Steve leans on his desk for support. **"A seizure I didn't know that."** Steve says shocked.

"**Yes if this fever is a precursor to a seizure as a precaution I've decided to take him off the ventilator he's breathing on his own now, so I've taken out the tube." **

"**Doesn't he need the tube to help him breath." **

"**He's breathing just fine on his own now, which is good. If he has a seizure while the tube is in he could aspirate and choke. We don't want that." **

"**No we don't. How come I didn't know of this complication?" **Steve wonders.

"**It should have been in the list of possible complications, I sent you in that email this morning."**

Steve rubs the back of his neck and then realizes the doctor can't see him. **"I uh haven't gotten around to reading my emails yet sir, I've been busy at the office." **

"**That's alright it's partially my fault I should have pulled you and Agent Sullivan aside earlier and told you in person. From now on I'm going to call you with any updates to your brother's condition or have you come in."**

"**That sounds like a plan doc thanks." **

"**If your brother develops any further symptoms of a seizure I'll let you know." **

"**Good to know Major thank you, I'll let you get back to it." **

"**Actually Commander that isn't the only reason I called. Unfortunately with Scott's sudden decline in his condition. And the approaching storm, I'm afraid we're canceling or barring any visitors from all ICU's that aren't already on campus. I'm sorry."**

Steve wants to argue with the Major that he should be there for his brother, storm be damned, but he realizes it's not only for his safety but for the safety of his brother and the other patients as well.

"**You mean I can't visit."** Steve states he can imagine the other man shaking his head sadly.

"**Major I have to be there for him. Agent Sullivan's tied up in our case. Has Brooke been informed?"**

"**Yes she has and I take it will inform Agent Sullivan as well."**

**"I will Major, I have a question for you though, has Brooke been in to see Scott at all since he's been admitted or moved?**"

**"No she hasn't we keep track of who visits what patient and for how long by their visitor bands they wear. Major McGarrett hasn't once set foot in the Master Chief's room. Neither when he was in the trauma ICU or moved up to the Neuro ICU."**

Steve wants to throw something or punch something. He doesn't know what's going on with Brooke, but that's her husband lying in a bed. Okay Steve gets that she has three injured sons to take care of, or moreso two. Wyatt's just got a broken arm, an injury he's had a few times. Tristan and now recently Jake are the ones who need her attention and care more. Cooper, and David are more than capable of looking after themselves, at seventeen and fourteen respectively.

**"There's got to be a way you can sneak me in there doc please. He's got no one there for him. He's got to know there's someone there for him."**

**"You have my word Commander that your brother will be well looked after during the storm. We're talking all the necessary safety precautions we can to prepare ourselves and our patients."**

**"Mahalo for the update Major I appreciate it."** Steve tells the man and then hangs up his phone.

Danny's standing at the doorway of Steve's now open office door. "You okay babe?"

Steve looks up and sees Danny holding an ice pack in his hand that was over his left eye. "Nice raccoon eye there Danno."

"Yeah Lane's got a real mean right hook. Shoulda ducked huh."

"You should have, that was Scott's doctor, Scott's spiked a high grade fever in the last thirty minutes 104, though Shepherd told me it's being handled and the hospital's barring or cancelling visitation from now on because of the impending storm."

"I'm sorry to hear that Steve. I'm sure Scott'll be just fine in a few days, and you'll get to see him tomorrow morning when the storm's past."

"You're right I'm the one overreacting now. Hey you should come up with a cool story to tell Charlie about that shiner." Steve decides against telling Danny about the fact that Brooke hasn't seen Scott at all since he's been admitted right now. It won't do anything for himself or Danny.

"Yeah you think so what'd you have in mind, hmm?"

* * *

Meanwhile Havika is sitting at the small round table in the kitchenette phone to his ear. **"Mr. Kamaka."** A man's voice comes through Havika's phone.

"**Yes this is he? Who am I speaking to?" **

"**This is Dante the Aloha Summer Camp coordinator. I'm calling you because you're listed as your son's second emergency contact."**

"**Has something happened to Tino?"** Havika asks the hairs on his neck rising. The last time Tino had gone to a Summer camp it didn't end well, and he'd gotten lost in the forest and hurt and he was terrified.

"**No, no your son's perfectly healthy and safe Mr. Kamaka. Albeit a little bummed out about camp being cancelled." **

"**Cancelled?"**

"**Yes Mr. Kamaka, with the weather worsening, and the impending storm, we're calling all parents and guardians to come pick up their children or charges. And take them home. If it's the money you're worried about all money will be refunded seeing as the camper's didn't get the full Aloha summer camp experience." **

"**No, I'm not worried about the money."** His parents had paid for Tino to go as a summer present from Grandpa and Grandma. What he is worried about is Alana his cousin. **"I'm the second contact, my cousin Alana is the first contact because of my job, it's always easier to get a hold of her why didn't you call her first?" **Havika questions his mind now running a mile a minute.

"**You see, Mr. Kamaka we did, twice but Ms. Kealoha isn't answering her phone, it's camp policy to call twice and leave a message, and if we can't get through the second time we call the second emergency contact. Which is you Tino's father."**

"**Okay thank you for informing me I'll call her right now and see if I can't find out where she is." **

"**That'd be great Mr. Kamaka. I must advise you though we're only going to be at the site, parking lot on the North Shore for another hour, we've all got to get home too to prepare before the storm." **

"**I understand Dante, I'll call and see I can't find my cousin, I'll call you back at this number in twenty minutes. Aloha."**

"**Aloha Mr. Kamaka." **Dante hangs up the phone on his end.

Havika runs a hand down his face in frustration. This is one of their rules and it's not just a unit rule the Never be Unreachable. It's not just for the members it's extends to the family members too. It's important and Havika's stressed the importance to his younger cousin, actually the same age as Brianna multiple times. So in situations like this he can call her no problem and know she'll answer. Now he's not so sure. He's hoping her phone's just run out of battery or she's left it in the house on accident and it's not something serious. He doesn't think he can take anymore on top of what he's already dealing with right now, He doesn't know how Isaac deals with it.

He takes one more minute to compose himself and then calls his cousin. It's rings and rings and rings and goes to voicemail. So he leaves a message. **"Hey Alana it's me Havika Tino needs picking up. Call me back please." **

He waits again a few minutes before calling again. Once more no answer so he leaves a message this time more urgent. **"Call me Cuz, come on Alana this isn't funny anymore, where are you? Pick up the phone Lana 911." **

Havika sighs and hangs up his phone hopefully the message gets to her and she's okay. Just before he's about to call Dante back a new email pings on his phone and he opens it. It's short and simple and to the point. The To, line displays every agents government email address in alphabetical order by last name. He sees Evan's name on the list as well when he hits the drop down and he sees Scott's and Isaac's as well knowing this is a send to all automatic situation and Blackburn can't opt out of not sending it to three agents.

To: All Current and Active Agents

From: SAC Blackburn

Subject: Call Back To Headquarters

ALL active agents in the field are to return to headquarters immediately.

Sincerely,

SAC Blackburn

Havika stares down at the email, and wants to pull his hair out. Now he's torn between his duties as acting unit chief and as a father. Havika walks back out into the main area of the Five-0 offices.

"Guys hate to run like this but we've been called back to HQ." Havika addresses the Five-0 members.

"Go we got this right guys." Steve asks his teammates who all nod in acknowledgement.

"There's something else isn't there?" Steve asks.

"Yeah I've got to go pick up Tino from his summer camp." Havika says.

"Rachel called me and told me she and Stan are picking up Charlie too." Danny chimes in. "I can have Rachel pick up Tino as well shouldn't be a problem." Grace has been at the Grover residence all day and called Danny earlier telling him she'll ride out the storm with Will and his family. Since driving anywhere in about the next four or so hours will be highly ill-advised. Even for emergency personnel.

"Thanks for the offer Danny, but I'll go and pick him up." Havika looks over to Lane hoping the other man gets where he's going. "I've got go find my cousin also. Her phone's dead or off so pinging it won't work."

"Don't worry about Blackburn man, I'll deal with him." Lane tells Havika. Knowing it'd fall to be him as the second highest ranking active member in their unit.

"I'm going to go bring Brianna back from Halawa." Evan tells the two senior members of his unit.

Jackson steps up to the smart table. "I'll drive you Evan." Jackson offers.

"Thanks man, uh how we gonna get there. Havika's taking the Camaro, and Lane's taking their truck."

Steve's already got his keys out before anyone can answer Evan. Steve tosses his truck keys to Lane, who catches them. "Take my keys, and than Jackson can drive the CRT truck."

"Works for me." Lane replies.

"Me too." Jackson answers.

"Not me I don't get to drive my own car." Danny complains because he just has too. "MY car Steve, I should be able to drive it. That's why I drove myself this morning, because I let you sleep in as per doctors' orders, and drive yourself."

"It's one day Danny, one day and Lane needs my truck."

"Fine but I'M driving MY car Steven." A fond smile on face, after all these years he really doesn't mind, but likes to indulge his partner from time to time.

"Sure sure whatever you say Danno."

"Great now that's settled we better head out Kali, you want to grab your go bag and mine from our truck." Lane asks.

"Can do boss, keys?" Lane tosses the keys to Kali and she heads out the door ahead of her boss.

Within fifteen minutes the five agents have all left the Five-0 offices leaving the Five-0 members to decide what their next course of action is. Steve looks around at his teammates at his friends, and than at the still streaming weather report on mute. The storm's getting closer and the roads are going to be a nightmare to go anywhere in a few hours so, leaving work now would be a good decision.

"Alright guys we've got a major lead on Wilkes and why he may targeted those of us he did. With him in the hospital we're not going to be able to do much more right now. Go home and prep, be with your families."

Lou, Adam, Junior, Tani, and Jerry say their goodbyes leaving just Steve, Danny and the cousins in the main area.

"Where are you two staying?" Danny asks.

"At the Hilton Hawaiian Village we're on one of the top floors." Chin supplies.

"We're all good to go Danny, we'll be okay." Kono assured.

"We'd offer you to come over to the house, but we're boarding it up and we're going to ride out the storm over at Scott's house. It's bigger and it's going to be a pretty packed house as it is already." Steve says. After he'd gotten off the phone with Scott's doctor, he'd gotten a text from Brooke asking him to pick up Cooper, David and Wyatt, from the hospital and bring them home.

"No worries brah, we'll be fine and we understand kids come first." Chin says. "Say hi to them from us."

"Come on Chin we better go if we want to go to the stores before we hunker down at the hotel." Kono tells her cousin. The two cousins wave to Steve and Danny as they leave the offices.

"Well it's just us now, we better get a move on too Steve." Danny suggests. He walks towards his office to grab what he needs and lock it up. Rachel's going to bring Charlie over at 3 p.m. to Scott's house where they'll all be riding out the storm.

Rachel and Stan are staying at their house and Grace is going to be safe with Lou and his family. Danny's not worried. Though he is worried about Steve there's clearly something going on, maybe something the doctor told him about Scott. He won't push not right now, not when they have other things to focus on. Steve gets a text from Agent Sullivan telling him where the CRT truck is parked in the parking lot outside.

"Come on Danno, let's head over to the hospital and pick up the boys." Steve says as he goes to his office and collects what he needs to. "You can follow in the Camaro."

"Why thank you Steven." Danny rolls his eyes as the two head out of the office together.

* * *

**1424 Hours. TAMC, Surgical Ward, - Nurses Station, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Steve and Danny find their way to the nurse's station and ask to speak to the charge nurse of the floor.

"I'm sorry Commander, Mr. Wilkes is no longer a patient here." The nurse informs him.

"What? He died? When?" Steve wonders why had no information about this or why they hadn't been informed. Than he remembers they're Five-0 not NCIS, he's surprised the nurse is giving him this much. With all the new regulations they have to follow with joint NCIS cases such as this one.

"No. No, he didn't die. He was transferred about an hour ago."

"He's already in a private room with two HPD officers guarding him where's he been moved back to the ICU? Were there complications?"

"No, on both accounts Commander. He was transferred to another floor that could better care for his needs."

"His needs he had surgery because he was shot in his shoulder, he had rotator cuff surgery." Danny exclaims. "I know from experience it's painful but what needs could he possibly have?"

"He's been moved to the inpatient VA psychiatry ward, Detective."

"I'm sorry ma'am did you say VA psychiatric ward? As in the same ward where the lockdown occurred on Monday?" Steve asks the more he's finding out about Wilkes' the more confused he's getting.

"Yes I did Commander. Is there are problem?"

_Yes there's a problem, but I can't tell you what it is because I'm confused about it myself._

"Can you tell us why he was transferred there?" Danny asks.

"I'm sorry Detective I'm really supposed to only talk to the NCIS agents. He's a perpetrator in their case."

"We know that ma'am we're helping them with the and all of the agents have been called back to their headquarters by their boss. We could really use the information."

"When a nurse went into the room to check on him, he was found slumped against the bed railing. His right wrist severely bruised. He was trying to hurt himself we think to kill himself. And he was murmuring a name 'Rutherford' like a mantra."

"Kill himself are you serious?" Steve asks incredulously.

"Yes Commander we take suicide attempts very seriously. His doctor advised moving him for his own safety. The HPD officers are still with him though they're all three outside the room."

"What no how'd that happen I was told by Agent Sullivan there was someone in the room at all times."

"The officer was in the restroom when it happened. He says he's sorry. The officer in his room was clearly making him agitated and distressed, the nurse and doctor made an executive decision to move the officers outside the room."

"Against the orders of the agents, who placed him in your care in the first place." Steve is outraged at what he's hearing. "We need to see him now." Steve demands.

"I'm sorry Commander, the inpatient psychiatry ward is a locked ward. You need clearance to enter and I'm afraid you don't have it. None of Five-0 do, only..."

"Only NCIS, right right." Steve turns and starts walking away, they've spent enough time here now. Now he needs to shift focus and be Uncle Steve he can't worry about Wilkes right now or why he'd be moved to the VA inpatient psych ward.

"Thank you." Danny tells the charge nurse.

As Steve and Danny head up one floor to PICU Danny is listening for once to Steve and not talking. "I don't get it, Danny. Why would they transfer him? And why did they transfer him where they did?"

"I don't know the answers this time babe. I'd say overcrowding but this is a military hospital, there's only one reason he could have been moved to the VA psych ward."

"I know Danny, but I can't believe it. I won't believe it until we have proof."

* * *

Just as the two men are coming up on Tristan's hospital room, Cooper comes out of the sliding glass door in a hurry and almost crashes right into them.

"Whoa Whoa there Coop where's the fire, is something wrong?" Steve asks as he stops his nephew grabbing him by the shoulders and looks at him.

"Yeah, there's something wrong Uncle Steve Mom's lost it, she cares more about her job than Dad!" The brunet haired teenager rages.

"Now Cooper I don't think that's true she's just stressed is all what with your brothers being hurt too." Steve tries to reason with the teen.

"Uncle Steve I'm not a kid anymore I can read between the lines, I've over head my mom and dad talking before. They aren't happy, and now this happens..."

"It gives Mom a way out." Wyatt says just as angrily as he comes out of his brother's room with his brother David by his side. "He's comatose she doesn't have to deal with him anymore. Did you know she hasn't seen him once since he's been admitted."

Steve nods his head. "Yes I do know I asked your dad's doctor she hasn't set foot in your dad's room since he was moved over to Neuro ICU."

"Boys why don't you go with your Uncle Danny he'll take you to the car." Steve tosses Danny the CRT keys to unlock the door.

"Maybe you can through to Mom, Uncle Steve, because we apparently are just kids and don't know anything. What taking care of dad would entail." Cooper bites out.

"I'll try Coop, don't worry I'll sort your Mom out. Now go, I'll be with you guys soon." Steve gives Danny a look before he turns back to the glass sliding door leading to Tristan's hospital room.

Steve's surprised to see Jake set up in a second bed next to his brother. Brooke sitting up on the couch.

"Hi Steve thank you for taking the boys. I just have to be here for TJ and Jake. I can't leave them."

Steve closes the door, he really doesn't want to send his nephews out of their now shared room in their conditions but he wants privacy to talk to their mother. He doesn't want them to hear what he has to say even though they're both adults in his eyes.

"Hey TJ, Jake you think you two are up to playing Mario Kart in the teen lounge?" Steve asks. His nephews are smart and know when a question isn't really a question and more of an order. They don't object. Within minutes of pushing their call buttons both Jake and TJ are being wheeled out of their room by their nurses and down the hall to the teen lounge.

Satisfied TJ and Jake won't be coming back for a good while Steve walks over to Brooke and sits down at the table and chairs. "Brooke I'm only going to say this once, so I want you to listen and listen good."

Brooke just nods her head, not at all sure what Steve is going to say. "The man you call your husband, the man you're supposed to love is my brother, my little brother and he's lying in a hospital bed on the other side of this hospital in a coma. Because he was doing his job."

"Doing his job? Was shooting that nut job his job? Was being there while he was already injured doing his job" Brooke asks hotly.

"No, you don't get to talk, you sit there, shut up and listen. Scott's my little brother and I'd do anything, ANYTHING at all to go back to that Tuesday afternoon and stop him from leaving that van, tackle him, yell at him. I'd stop him. Thing is Brooke I can't. I can't change what's already happened, and I accept that. It's eating me up inside that I couldn't stop him, that my inactions got him hurt. If I let those thoughts get to me, focus on what I can't change, I won't be able to see the future, won't be able to see tomorrow, or the next day, much less next month or a year from now."

"Why are you telling me this Steve?"

"Because Brooke, that's how I feel. How do you feel about all this? You have to feel something. I know you have two brothers, Bryce and Eddie. I know for damn sure they'd do anything to protect and keep each other safe. I know they'd also do the same for you, their little sister. I know Bryce would do anything for his wife Terri, if she got hurt he'd take care of her by any means necessary, whatever it took, what he had to do because he loves her. My question to you Brooke is why won't you?"

Brooke is left speechless she can't answer her husband's brother. Coupled with what she'd said to her own son and what he'd yelled at her. She doesn't know what to do or say.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Major, I better go before Danny my husband a man I love thinks I've gotten lost and comes looking for me. Don't worry about your boys, who aren't hurt they'll be well taken care of by Danny and myself." Steve echoes Shepherd's words from earlier.

With that Steve leaves his brother's wife alone in TJ and Jake's shared hospital room.

* * *

He was waiting for them in the hospital parking lot. Lean tall with a little muscle, he sat on the bumper of his car while casually smoking a cigarette as he absorbed the comings and goings in the parking lot. He was relieved to be outside and moving as he stretched long enough to pop an elbow with a satisfying snap. His boss, sat just inside the car also watching the comings and goings of the parking lot. His boss stayed silent in the car, Wilkes should have been released by now McManis knows this.

From where they're parked they have a clear view of the ambulance bay and the visitor entrance. Calvin sees the two paramedics that brought in that Marine, who he knows is Agent Isaac Perry. They're conversing easily laughing and joking around it looks like and they have no idea what's coming.

Calvin wraps his knuckles on the passenger side window of the car after putting out his cigarette. Georg rolled down his window waiting for the shorter man to speak. "Boss, I can go in now I just saw Commander McGarrett walk out which means he's left his brother alone."

"No, now isn't the time I want Wilkes, Agent McGarrett will soon follow. Do you have what you need?" Rutherford asks from inside the car. He looking at the graying sky and storm clouds.

"Do I have what I need, do I? What do you think I've been doing in the hospital for the past three days sitting in the cafeteria twiddling my thumbs?"

Calvin feels insulted, he maybe a serial killer but he's a smart clinical serial killer. There's a reason he chooses to poison his victims. It's clean, efficient, fast, and no messy clean up. Like that idiot Wilkes shooting people, leaves such a mess.

"You dare talk back to me?" Rutherford asks from inside the car.

"Yes boss I dare. Unlike that schmuck Wilkes' I'm not scared of you. You need my skills my expertise." Calvin reasons.

Rutherford is mulling this over in his head. The other man is right and he hates to admit that. There's a reason he hired McManis in the first place. His efficiency and no loose ends.

"Do you have what you need?" Rutherford asks again. Another he doesn't like to do. Repeat himself.

"Yes, I do nobody will see me coming. Wilkes is on the floor below McGarrett and the other agents."

"Agent McGarrett is still alive?"

"He is as far as I've heard, nurses really are chatty. And they'll spill all they know about VIP patients to a lowly nursing assistant."

"VIP you say?"

"Yeah that's what they're calling the McGarrett and the other agent Perry VIPs they are federal agents boss."

"Interesting."

* * *

Griffin is in the back of their rig reloading and restocking supplies when gets the vibe that someone is watching them from across the parking lot. Griffin leans out the back of the rig and calls out to his partner. Frank.

"Ey Frankie boy come'ere." Griffin calls out.

"Yeah Griff you done yet I've sent like five texts already. I want to get back to the station and back home you know before this big cluster fuck of a storm hits."

"Language Franklin." Griffin chastises his partner half heartedly. "Look over there to your right down in the parking lot the black Chevrolet truck blond haired twink. He look shifty to you."

"I'd say pretty flexible." Frank jokes.

"Dude I'm serious does he look suspicious to you? The parking's lot practically empty except for the doctor and staff that have to be here, yet that truck's still here."

"He does, and it looks like he's the driver for his other blond haired passenger. What are you going to do about it. Mr. Coast Guardsman?"

"Nothing I'm not an idiot, I'm calling Havika." Griffin pulls out his cellphone out of his black work pants pocket.

"Well can you do it in the rig, I'm not liking those storm clouds man."

"Not if I don't want to get a ticket." Griffin responds.

Frank groans, and then punches his senior partner in the shoulder. "Just make it snappy, I'm hungry now. We skipped lunch because of that last call."

"You're cranky when you're hungry, you know that right."

Frank makes a rude gesture with his hand and waves it about. "Make with the snappy phone Griffey."

Griffin hits the contacts button on his phone and scrolls through it until he finds the Agent's number. He hits the name and waits for his call to go through. The man in question finally picks up on the third ring.

"**Sorry I didn't pick up sooner dropped my phone, traffic's at a standstill on the North Shore brah. What's up, I've got Tino in the car." **

"**Okay than I'll make this quick. I don't know if this is anything for you to worry about or not, but there are these two guys parked outside the hospital. They have been for the past hour they're car hasn't moved. Frank and I have been and gone twice." **

"**Can you get a description of these guys?" Havika asks. **

"**Yeah I can get closer and have a look?" Griffin starts.**

"**No! Hold off do not get closer, can you get a description of the vehicle and where it's parked. Without moving closer?" **

"**Yeah, yeah we can do that." Griffin says. "It's a late model Chevrolet truck black probably 2010." **

"**Thanks for the info Griffin, you should get back to your shift, we'll take it from here." **

"**Alright man you be safe out there, it'll raining buckets soon enough." **

"**Right back at you brother." **

Havika ends the call hitting his earpiece as he pulls up into parents' expansive driveway of their all too large house. People would think at least twelve people live in the house from how large it is, but no only two spry elderly Hawaiian parents. On occasion the members of their son's unit who needed somewhere else then their own home to stay at for a while.

* * *

**1508 Hours. 3249 Diamond Head Rd, Mr. and Mrs. Kamaka Residence, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Havika shuts off the engine to the Camaro, and turns gets out and walks around to the other side to let Tino out.

"We're staying at Tutu's house?" Tino asks a confused expression on his little face.

Havika picks Tino and his backpack, and carries from the car to the front door. "We are Tino, they're house is bigger and isn't as close to where the storm'll be."

"Are we all staying here Daddy? Are you staying with me too?" Tino asks they reach the front door.

"Daddy's got to go back to the office to meet up with your Uncle Sully and our friends." Havika tells Tino slowly as his mom opens the door to let her son and grandson into the house.

"Come in, come in Havi. Hi Tino sweetie." Havika's mom greets the two of them and closes the front door behind them. "Everyone's in the den? How was the drive?"

"A flip- I mean really long lots of traffic."

"Daddy, can I get down now please?" Tino asks. Havika looks around and down at his son and realizes he's carried him all the way from the front door to the den and hasn't let him down.

"Sorry kiddo, of course." Havika lets his son down and he runs over to an elderly tan Hawaiian man with silvery white hair. "Aloha dad, howzit?"

"Howzit wit chu sonny? You look like you haven't slept in three days?"

_Really has it_ _been three days since he had a solid night's sleep. I guess a cat nap here or there didn't count. _Havika scrubs at his face tiredly, and hears the loud boisterous voice of his cousin coming from down the hall talking on her phone.

"Ey Cuz howzit Havi?" Alana asks as she walks into the family den where everyone has gathered. Putting her phone away in her pocket as she greets her older cousin.

"Howzit? Alana? Really are you playing with me right now? Gimme your phone?" Havika asks and Alana hands it over. Havika slaps the phone into his palm for emphasis. "Where has this been for the past hour? I've been trying to call you? I was worried sick about you?"

Alana looks down at her feet feeling thoroughly chastised liked their kids again and she's taken one of her auntie's famous cookies without asking first.

"I'm sorry Havika I didn't know, I left my phone back at our house and when we left to come over here I didn't realize until later. Look Tino's okay, he's here he's happy healthy."

"I didn't know that, I thought...I thought something had happened to you Alana. Keep your phone with you from now on huh. Pretend you're texting that guy you liked in high school."

"So, stick it to me like glue."

"Yes Alana. Look I'm not going to go into it now, but I need you Alana to be here."

Alana nods her head her black wavy hair falling into her face, she brushes it back behind her ear. "Okay Cuz I'm here, whatever you need."

"Help Mom and Dad look after the kids."

"Havika are you coming back tonight where are you staying if you can't get back before the storm?" Havika's mom asks her son.

"I'll be back here well before the storm Mom. If I'm not whoever I'm with at the time we'll probably go back to their place and ride out the storm there. I'm prepared we're prepared. I'll call you."

"Good, that's all I want to know."

"Alright everyone group hug Dad's got to go back to work, I'll try and be back here soon." All five of Havika's kids, his cousin, and parents crowd around his tall frame to hug him.

"When's soon?" Tino asks.

"You see the clock on the wall, Tino." His son nods. "When the little hand on the clock reaches the 6, and the big hand reaches the 12, that's 6:00 at night. I'll try and be back."

"Before bedtime and story time?" Tino asks.

"Yeah little surfer before bedtime and story time." Havika smiles down at his youngest and pulls away sadly out of the group hug really having to go now. He's already late and it usually takes him forty minutes to get from his parents' house to the house, but take on the storm preppers and the generally slowness of traffic on the island, and yeah, he's totally calling Lane to tell him he's not making it to the All Call Meeting at the office.

He waves one last time to his family smiling and jogs out through the front foyer back out the front door to the Camaro. Havika slides into the driver's seat and looks to the passenger seat where his partner usually sits. Destination decided, he guns the powerful engine under the hood of the Camaro and peels out of the driveway of his parent's home.

* * *

**1700 Hours. TAMC - Neurological Critical Care Unit - Patient Room 656, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Two hours it takes him two hours to get to the hospital because of HPD detours and blocks set up. He finally makes it to his desired destination after stopping off at the gift shop and the little shoppette on the first floor. Havika is pleasantly surprised to see his boss, friend, and partner sitting up, and awake talking to his son Marcus.

"Isaac, you're awake this is great brah." Havika exclaims unable to keep the happiness out of his voice. Hey it's 5 o'clock he's off the clock officially. No need to be professional as Jackson would put it. He's got to call the others once he's had a talk with Isaac.

"I am, and it's about damn time." Isaac says.

Havika shakes his head. "Only you Isaac would berate yourself for not waking up fast enough. You got badly hurt brah you needed your beauty sleep I guess." Havika grins widely.

"Uncle Havi, Dad said, Savannah and I get to go with you because of the storm. Isn't that cool." Marcus says. Marcus is a cool kid and just loves everything having to do with Hawaii even the crazy epic tropical storms.

"Yeah Marcus that is cool. Where's your Mom and sister?"

"In the cafeteria, Mom was hungry."

"I'm really glad you're awake Isaac, you had Imani really worried."

Isaac smiles at his partner. "Oh, and you weren't?"

"Me, of course I was I've been doing your job for the past three days don't know how you do it. You can have it back whenever you're ready brah."

A male voice interrupts them. "I'm afraid that won't be for a while, Master Gunnery Sergeant here has a long road of recovery ahead of him." Grant tells.

"Isaac!"

"Dad!"

Both Imani and Savannah exclaim as they see their husband and father respective up and awake in bed talking.

"How are my beautiful girls this fine Friday evening?"

Imani rushes over to her husbands' side and hugs and kisses him. "So, happy you're awake honey, I missed you."

"Dad I was so worried, when they brought you in we were so scared." Savannah says. Tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby girl I'm fine now. You were so brave for you and your brother. You did a great job keeping him entertained."

Major Anderson watches from the doorway of his patient's room and clears his throat. "I hate to break up the reunion here, but I've got to talk to my patient in private."

"Come on kids, let's let your father talk to his doctor." Imani gives her husband one last kiss before taking Savannah and Marcus out of the room.

Havika sits on the left side of Isaac's bed, and Isaac's face immediately falls into a thin line. Havika knows that his partner is just keeping up appearances for his wife and kids when they were here.

"My name is Major Grant Anderson, I've been your trauma surgeon since you were admitted late Tuesday evening."

"Nice to meet you sir." Isaac greets shaking the other man's hand with his IV hand.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up Isaac?"

Isaac takes a long breath, before answering. "I was in the back of an ambulance transporting our perp Wilkes because I shot him so he wouldn't get a kill shot off on Agent McGarrett. Oh, God where is he, where are they? Are they okay?" Isaac asks in rapid succession his heart rate going up slightly.

Grant puts a calming hand on his patient's shoulder, "Easy Mr. Perry, let's focus on you right okay."

"No, doc I have to know are they okay?"

Grant knows this a possibility. The man's a Marine no man left behind and all that. He cares more about his teammates than he does about his own health right now. "Agent Carson was released from the hospital earlier today, he was shot in the neck, but doctors patched him up really good, and he'll make a full recovery with some PT, in his near future for his left arm and he dislocated his right shoulder."

"What about Agent McGarrett? He was shot three times by Wilkes."

Grant is not going to go into the full scope of the other man's injuries only because he doesn't know them himself. He's not his doctor, he's Isaac's.

"Master Chief McGarrett's injuries were severe, there were...complications. The resulting surgeries and complications landed him in a coma, he has a GCS score of 7. It's not looking good right now."

"Can I see him?" Isaac asks as he pushes himself up on his elbows, and immediately regrets it as a searing pain lances through his chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Perry not right now. All patients are to remain in their rooms due to the storm approaching, even if they are ambulatory."

Isaac nods his head in understanding. "Okay doc." He levers himself back down onto his fluffy white hospital pillows.

"Now can you tell me the last thing you remember before waking up?"

"Some guy jumped me after I handed off Wilkes to doctors and nurses, and then there was a sharp pain all over by back."

"You were attacked from behind and stabbed multiple times in your back some quite close to your spinal cord."

"So, I could be paralyzed?" Isaac asks. He didn't want to say anything when Imani and the kids were in the room, but he couldn't wiggle his toes or feel his legs. It's like he's lost all sensation. "I have to be truthful here doc I can't feel my legs or wiggle my toes I just didn't want to say anything in front of the wife and kids you know scare them."

"That's quite understandable. There was pressure on some of your nerves in your spinal cord, when you were stabbed in your lower back. Which could lead to temporary paralysis. You also hit your head pretty hard on the asphalt resulting in a mild TBI, a concussion, so there's also that to do contend with" Grant explains.

"So, I am paralyzed?" Isaac asks, not even really registering the concussion part he's had a few of those before. He knows the drill with those. No driving, rest often, no electronics etc.

"That would be the working diagnosis but with a simple bedside test, I can administer I can confirm it."

"Test away doc." Isaac gestures to the rest of his body with his hands.

Grant conducts the Babinski Reflex test by pulling up the blanket over his patient's legs and stroking the sole of Isaac's feet with a blunt needle. "Can you feel any of this?"

"No, I...I can't." Isaac answers.

Grant continues stroking and prodding parts of Isaac's legs and hips. "Can you feel any this, the poking?"

"No, nothing." Isaac informs his doctor sadly.

The paralysis is from the waist down, Grant concludes although since the pressure as subsided and been reduced around his spinal cord, this means the paralysis is only temporary. It will reverse itself over time.

"I'm paralyzed doc aren't I?" Isaac doesn't even need to ask really, he can see it in the other man's face.

"Yes, you are. The good news though is that this is only temporary none of your nerves or any of your spinal cord was actually severed completely. I believe you should regain feeling and function in about two weeks. You will have to essentially though learn how to walk all over again. That's going to take some time."

"I understand doctor thank you." Isaac thanks him. Grant smiles, and recovers his patient's legs and makes sure he's comfortable before leaving.

Havika and Isaac sit in silence for a solid five minutes before Isaac speaks. "I could walk three days ago, run, jump, play with my kids. Now I can't do any of that." Isaac says dejectedly his head thumping against the softness of his pillows.

Havika looks at his boss and partner and can't imagine what he's going through right now. "How are you feeling otherwise you also hit your head when you fell?

"My head hurts like a mother, and I can't feel my legs and by extension by feet and toes. But hey, what's a little paralysis, right? It's temporary not like I'm suck like this forever? What are you smiling at Kamaka?"

"You're talking just like normal, like you usually do."

"What?"

"You're talking." Havika grins at his friend. "Like normal."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Improvise, Adapt and Overcome right."

"Oorah Marine."

"Hooyah Sailor." Than Isaac gets quiet a quiet Isaac is never a good sign. "Havika what if I stay like this?" Isaac asks suddenly.

"Major Anderson said it was temporary Isaac you have to believe that there's no evidence of permanent damage. Watch in two weeks' time you'll be running and chasing over perps in no time."

"But what if it's not what if he missed something Havika. Don't act like it's not a possibility. I can't feel anything below the waist. I can't even piss without a fucking tube. This is fucking real and please don't say it will change, because you don't know that."

Havika looks into Isaac's chocolate brown eyes, "Would you change what you did, would you hesitate to do what you did for anyone else on our team?" Havika asks.

"No, I'd do it again in a heartbeat for any of you." Havika knows Isaac's being sincere and he truly means it. "You're my team, I'm not going to let you lose any more friends." Isaac has only been the unit chief for this team for three years, pulled from the New Orleans field office back in 2017.

He knows this team is special is different. The four original members took the deaths of their friends, partners, and teammates hard. For those four others members to be replaced just like that, not even within a year of that fatal case, the four former SEALs turned NCIS agents didn't take that overhead decision very well.

"No plan survives first contact with the enemy even you know that. Then there's your answer Isaac, you saved Scott's life. Like you said, what's a little paralysis, it'll wear off, you'll do PT you will walk out of here. It may take time, but you will." Havika can see Isaac is struggling with his emotions. Even with all this positive talk and ribbing and tough love on Havika's part. He is after all just a man. A man with flaws and emotions, and he's just been dealt some serious news, possibly life changing news. "You want to be alone for a minute?"

"No, please don't go man, that's an order."

"Alright I'm not going anywhere yet. I've still got time."

"That's good to hear, Agent. Your friend needs you right now." Nurse Devonte comes into the room. "Agent Kamaka would you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"What? Why is he leaving he just said he was going to stay?"

"Agent Perry, I need to remove the foley and I'm sure you don't want anyone seeing that?"

"Why are you removing it?" _Why would they I can't even piss without it. _

"We like to remove it as soon as possible, to reduce the risk of infection."

"Yeah, I get that, but I can't...I mean...you know..."

"Don't worry, every four to six hours you will be able to empty your bladder. I'll teach you how."

That is actually too much information for Isaac. He never even thought about the long-term ramifications permanent paralysis would have for him. If this did end up not being so temporary like Major Anderson says it is.

"Ehm… Isaac, I'll uh... I guess that's my queue to leave. I'll take care of Savannah and Marcus tonight, you just worry about getting better." Havika stands up from his chair and looks encouragingly at his friend, who looks totally and utterly miserable, before he slipped out the door.

* * *

Havika finds Imani, Savannah and Marcus down in the cafeteria, and tells Imani she can go up and see Isaac in about ten minutes. After he whispers and explains what a nurse is doing up there right now.

"Thank you for talking him Havika. Sometimes he just needs a guy, a brother as he so often says to set him straight."

"No worries Imani, I'll always be there for him. He's my partner, even when he thinks he doesn't need me he's Ohana. You and your kids are Ohana to me."

"That means a lot to us really Havika thank you. Well kids I guess you best get going with Mr. Kamaka, Marcus be good and behave yourself young man."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And Savannah make sure Marcus has his inhaler and all his medicines."

"I will Mom, and he does. We're all packed." Both Isaac's kids hug their mom goodbye and then Havika leads the two Perry children out of the hospital to the Camaro parked in the loading zone with a police badge sticker on the inside of the dash.

A security guard is looking warily at the tall man and the two kids walking towards the car. "Don't even think about it brah."

The security guard notices the badge, gun, and holster and sheer height of the man in front of him and backs off and walks off the other way.

His parent's house is too far away now, he'd never make it in this traffic before the storm hit. So, his house it is, he'll get there in half the time it'll take him to drive all the way to his parent's house. Which is near Diamond Head, and in the complete opposite direction of his house. He hopes as he hops in the driver's seat of the Camaro that having Savannah and Marcus with him will keep his mind of their father, and off Scott and their conditions. Havika revs the engine of the sleek black Camaro, and pulls round the loading circle and heads towards the post exit.

The forecast predicts a major tropical storm and half his unit is spread out throughout the island right now. He hasn't heard hide nor hare from Evan or Jackson about Brianna. Last, he's heard from Lane is Blackburn just wanted to do roll call, and then send everyone home, hold all cases, and ensure everyone has somewhere to stay for the duration of the storm.

Lane tells him that he and Kali are going to Scott's house, it's the closest to their current position. Plus, Lane has to return the Silverado to Steve. Lane also tells them that he's bringing Blackburn with him and Kali to Scott's. Since Blackburn lives close to the ocean, and he lives alone, Lane isn't not going to let his former team lead, now boss, boss ride out the storm alone. Havika agrees with Lane's sentiment, one hundred percent.

Havika curses under his breath. "Uncle Havi are you okay?" Savannah asks from the passenger seat looking over at her pseudo 'Uncle'. Marcus is occupied with his PSP, and headphones in the backseat.

"I'm okay, Savannah just wishing I'd laid out more time, is all." Havika answers the young teen. Havika eases into the the already crawling traffic.

He doesn't even have that far to drive, but at this speed he'll be lucky to board up his living room windows if any at all. A gust of wind shakes the car and he grabs the wheel tighter to steady it, eyeing the van in front of him swaying. The black clouds towering over the didn't look promising, and already the trees bent low under the high winds that carried dust and sand. The roads are increasingly filling with people trying to get home to board up their own houses.

His cell rings and he has Savannah hit the green accept button.

"**Evan? What's up? Haven't heard from you guys in a while, I've got Isaac's kids in the car."** Havika warns lightly. And to hopefully prevent any outbursts from either three of his teammates.

"**We're stuck, that's what up! I guess we are in one of the safest places on the island so we should be perfectly fine. Brianna not so much, at least mentally." **Evan's voice seeps through the phone. Havika can hear the nervousness in the younger man's voice.

"**Where are you?" **Havika looks out the window at the van in front of him fighting the wind gusts.

"**We've been given accommodations. We'll tough it out here."** Jackson's calm voice pipes in.

"**Don't worry about Brianna, Havi I've got our girl."** Evan tells Havika.

"**Good, keep an eye on her." **

"**I'll be fine!"** Havika hears Brianna yell in the background. If that isn't a lie Havika doesn't know what is.

"**Stay safe you guys, this'll all be over before you know it." **

There are three voices of affirmation, and goodbyes and then Havika hangs up the call, just as he pulls into his driveway.

* * *

**2132 Hours. 99-902 Moanalua Rd, Aiea, - Halawa Correctional Facility, Honolulu, Oahu. **

"We've been here for over eight hours you can't tell us we can't leave." Jackson tells one of the correctional officers.

"Yeah unlike these fine inmates here we haven't done anything." Evan tries to reason with the man.

"Yet." Brianna murmurs to herself. Evan and Jackson are too preoccupied to hear her.

"Sorry Agents we're on storm lockdown no one in or out of the prison until tomorrow morning." The Hawaiian officer tells the haole looking cops.

"Do you even know who we are?" Jackson asks.

"You're military cops aren't you, NIS or something?"

"NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and NO we're not cops. We're federal agents." Jackson corrects the man.

"His team leader is Steven J. McGarrett's brother." Brianna tells the correctional officer. That gets the officer to react somewhat other than nonchalant.

"That true?" The correctional officer asks Jackson.

"Yes, it is, is there any way you can get us out of here we'd all like to see our families." Jackson tries.

The correctional officer shakes his head. "I'm truly sorry agents, but not even a connection to Five-0 can help you. This is a safety concern for any and all who leave the prison now. We're liable, if we sent you out there in that storm." As if to make his statement more clear a loud clap of thunder can be heard.

"So, we're stuck here than with Halawa's finest of Oahu's worst of the worst populace. Great." Brianna grouses.

"I'm afraid so." The correctional officer says.

"Is there really no way you can get us out of here. Wait no not all three of us how about just my partner. He just got out of the hospital today. He was gravely injured he really shouldn't be spending the night on some cot with a scratchy blanket."

"Give it up Agent Seeger, we're stuck here, partner." Evan tells her. "I'll be fine for one night. We've spent in worse places, remember."

Brianna finally lets out a heavy sigh, defeated she nor her two teammates are getting out of here tonight. _Well looks like we'll be settling in for a long night. _The three agents are brought blankets and pillows and three cots are set up in the attorney client consultation room. It's one of the rooms furthest away from any of the prisoners. Still just to be safe the officers take the agents service weapons and lock them down in the guard room.

As the three agents settle down for the night in their 'accommodations, Evan looks over to his right and see's Brianna shaking. Somehow, he has a feeling it's not because of the lowered temperature in the room.

_Brianna what's going on with you partner? I thought you trusted me? _Evan asks himself as he drifts off into an uneasy sleep. It has nothing to do with his current surroundings.

* * *

**Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.**

**Till next time folks!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout. Depiction of home invasion, murder

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

**Author Note: **Governor Mahoe has only been seen in one episode I think it was the one where the tourists were getting their eyes gouged out anyway. I haven't really gotten a feel for her in the show after only one episode, so I'm taking some liberties, and writing her how I want to portray here.

I changed the ending the last scene because it came to me in a dream last night and I just had to write the ending that way. Hope you like it.

Side note: The only Governor I really liked on the show was Governor Sam Denning.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

**0215 Hours. 22 June 2019 - Saturday, 91-1080 Waikapuna St, - Montgomery Residence, Ewa Beach**

A lone silver Nissan sedan pulls up to curb of the Montgomery house. It's a nice two story house in Ewa Beach, in the Hoakalei neighborhood. With a short thick palm tree on the right side of the lawn. Perfectly manicured lawn and hedges leading up to the front door of the house. Two cars in the driveway, and the man who steps out of the Nissan knows there's two cars parked in the garage as well. A nice family living inside blissfully unaware of what's about to befall them.

The heavy rainfall whipping with the wind and pelting the man with heavy raindrops. He's practically soaked with minutes of stepping outside the car. He gets the text that activates his contract about an hour ago, now an hour later he's here at his target's house.

With slicked back short black hair under a black ball cap, and black raincoat, a tall athletic man of Hispanic descent heads towards the house. He knows from the surveillance videos and pictures he's been texted he knows the whole layout of the house and where is target should be.

He sneaks around the back of the house as a clap of thunder rolls over his head. He walks through the backyard, with a nice landscaped lawn and plants, along with a decent sized pool with a water feature. He briefly considers changing his plan, but he has orders, strict orders. He's seen what happens to those who don't follow the boss' orders. The backdoor is surprisingly unlocked, _ Huh really for an elite man such as my target you think he'd learn to lock his doors at night. Makes my job much easier though. _

Stepping through the backdoor, he walks through the darkened kitchen to his right and to his left the family room. Canchalo makes his way through to the front room of the house, where he finds his target, sleeping on the couch, soundly.

He knows from the reports he's gotten; the man of the house has slept on the couch for two weeks straight due to 'marital' issues. Dark brown hair buzzed on the sides and left longer on the top, dressed in Navy blue NAVY sweatpants, and a gray Navy SEAL BUD/s t-shirt. He looks the picture of health. Canchalo takes out his Swiss Army knife, runs it down the left side of his target's arm making him bleed, from the deep gash. Blood dripping down the man's arm and down his fingers onto the wooden floor beneath.

_Yep he's totally out for the count. Must have taken stronger sleeping pills tonight. _Canchalo than notices the bottle of Jack Daniels on the coffee table as well as several beer bottles, next to two orange prescription pill bottles. Ah mixing alcohol with drugs NEVER a good idea, but what does he care. Canchalo reaches behind him in the waistband of his jeans and pulls out his weapon of choice a Navy Sig Sauer P226. He attaches the silencer to the muzzle of the gun checks there's one in the chamber, and waits two minutes.

As another rolling clap of thunder rolls overhead of the house three gunshots ring out in quick succession. The cover of the thunder and lightning masking the shots. Three shots, two to the center mass right in the chest, and one right between the eyes. Blood seeping out of the two bullet wounds in the man's chest, seeping through his gray t-shirt staining it dark crimson. The small hole in Master Chief Montgomery's forehead leaves a large pool of blood on the back of the couch.

Canchalo admires his work, for another minute before he puts the gun away. He leans down over the dead body of the sailor, of the Navy SEAL. He lifts the man from the couch still with gloves on his hands can't be leaving evidence lying around. For another quick minute he thinks about leaving the body, leaving the body a father, husband, son, and brother to be found by wife or the eldest son.

That's not the plan though, so he drags the body back through the house to the backdoor, leaving a trail of blood in his wake. _Well so much for not leaving evidence, but then again, I'm exactly making this hard on them._ He picks up the dead weight of the body and carries it to the trunk of the Nissan and he dumps the body in the trunk, driving away from the scene.

Thirty-five minutes later still under the cover of darkness, Canchalo pulls up outside the large building, that'll be teeming with people in the next six hours. He gets out the car and leaves the engine still running, and pops the back of the trunk.

Canchalo hauls the body out of the trunk and lugs the now dead weight of the man underneath him and places the body on the steps of the building. He positions the Master Chief's right hand over his heart, under the note he'd written, and placed under his right hand. Perfection. A masterpiece really his best work in a while.

He turns around and leaves heading back to the car. He pulls out his phone and sends a simple text.

_**C: It's done.**_

_**2:55 a.m.**_

He sends a picture of the dead Navy SEAL as proof.

_**R: Good, payment to follow.**_

_**2:57 a.m.**_

Getting paid before the sun even comes up. This he likes ten minutes later he's got a nice a hefty addition to his bank account. He drives the car to an empty lot by the docks. He gets out of the car grabs the gas can from the passenger seat and douses the car in gasoline. Then taking the lighter he sets the car on fire watching it go up in flames. He walks away whistling Anchors Aweigh the marching song of the Navy.

* * *

**0800 Hours. ****801 S Beretania St, Honolulu Police Department, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Duke never likes having to come into work on Saturday nobody does, it never leads to anything good. He gets a call from dispatch about a body on the front steps of HPD. Duke sees the body, and the way it's positioned, hand over the heart, and the man is wearing Navy sweats, and gray BUD/S t-shirt. With a pair of black disposable gloves, Duke takes the handwritten note from under the dead man's hand. He reads the note, and his lump gets stuck in the older officer's throat.

A Gift For You

Lieutenant Commander Steven Jack McGarrett

On the back of the note something else is written in the same block militaristic scrawl.

Brandon Montgomery

Age: 40

US Navy Retired; Master Chief Petty Officer SOCM; US Navy SEALs

Honolulu, HI 4 years

Wife: Allison Montgomery; 37 Sons: Thomas Montgomery; 18 Tyler Montgomery; 17 Dylan Montgomery; 15 Aaron Montgomery; 14

Have Fun Catch Me If You Can ;)

Duke doesn't know what to make of the note, but he gets an evidence bag and puts the note addressed to Steve in it. He gets another officer to cover up the body, and then begins the process of processing the scene. Duke soon realizes that the body has been dumped here, that means that the real crime scene is somewhere else.

First item on Duke's to do list is get coffee, he has a feeling, it's going to be a long and difficult day. He heads inside the station and gets on the phone to Steve.

* * *

**0817 Hours. 91-1002 Kaiapele St, McGarrett Residence, Ewa Beach, Oahu. **

Situated in the family friendly and ocean view neighborhood of Ocean Pointe, in Ewa Beach sits a two-story l-shaped house, with a three-car garage and large driveway. Inside the house, eleven people are sleeping soundly. Until four of those eleven are woken up by the shrill ringing of two cell phones.

"Mmm, Danno phone." Steve murmurs eyes still shut in sleep.

"Steve, phone yours." Danny replies voice just as rough with sleep. Both men are currently sprawled out Scott's large couch in said man's living room. Little Charlie lay in between both men curled up near his Dad's chest, blissfully aware of the noise around him. That kid could sleep through anything apparently even a tropical Hawaiian storm.

"Danno, sounds angry get it." Steve grumbles still not opening his eyes.

Across the room where Lane is or correction was sleeping on another couch, falls off the couch at the shrill sound of the phones going off. Falls off the couch onto another person.

"Oomph. Lane get off me man." A sleep deprived Lance Blackburn grouses.

Lane rolls off of the other man and sits up against the couch he'd just fallen off off. Lane blinks up at his boss, eyes still crusted with sleep. "Sorry boss."

"Lane look at me, I'm wearing NAVY sweats and old Annapolis t-shirt. You can call me Lance." Lance tells the younger man of two years.

Lane yawns openly. "Sorry, Lance. Will someone answer that damn phone." Lane barks. He picks up one phone Steve's and chucks it his way. "McGarrett, phone answer now." Lane unlike his partner is not a morning person, though he's learned to be one, he hates to be late especially to work. It's a Saturday he shouldn't have to work today.

Steve comes fully awake when the phone is unceremoniously chucked his way hitting it in chest and falling into his lap. He grabs his phone sits up and answers it, New York Rangers blanket falling and pooling into his lap.

"**McGarrett." **Steve answers. Steve extricates himself from the couch and heads into the kitchen on bare feet to have some privacy. He looks out the kitchen window overlooking the tarp covered pool. There's leaves, and a part of tree branch lying on the blue pool tarp. The tiki bar with built in outdoor kitchen is still standing so that's good. Scot'll be happy about that.

"**Steve, I hate to bother you on a Saturday, but a good Samaritan found a body on the steps of HPD this morning. About seventeen minutes ago."**

Steve sighs under his breath. There'd be only one reason Duke would be calling him at this hour. **"Duke you really should be calling NCIS, if you're calling because it's a Sailor or Marine that was found. My team and I don't have jurisdiction." **

"**I've already call them Steve, Agent Kamaka is on his way. He's got to stop off at his parent's house to drop of Agent Perry's kids. I'm calling **_**you**_** because there's a note attached to the body, it's addressed to you." **

Steve runs a hand down his face with his left hand. He needs coffee, and his brother has coffee he just has to find it. He finds it after minutes of looking. He sets about making a pot for everyone. **"Addressed to me, what's it say Duke?" **

"**I'd rather not say over the phone, this is more of a you need to see for yourself situation." **

"**Alright thanks for the heads-up Duke. Danny and I'll be there..." **Steve checks his watch **"In 45 minutes." **That's how long it's going to take Steve to drive to HPD, even with lights and sirens. It's the distance from Scott's house more so than any traffic they may encounter.

"**I'll see then Steve." **Duke answers and then ends the call on his end. The body's already been transferred to Noelani and her office so she can begin the autopsy. Though to Duke it's pretty clear or at least it looks that way of how the man died.

Steve walks back through to the front room where, there's quite a flurry of activity now. Everyone is up now even Charlie who's rubbing his tired eyes. "Uncle Steve, where's Danno?"

"I don't know bud bathroom maybe?" Steve answers looking to Chin and Kono.

"He got a phone call went over to the downstairs bedroom to take it." Chin tells Steve.

"Phone call? From who Grace, Lou, Rachel?" Steve asks his brain still not full online or awake yet.

"Didn't say." Kono replies, who's sitting in a pair of sleep shorts and an old surfing t-shirt on one of the couches.

Danny comes walking into the room from down the hall and he doesn't look happy. "That was the Governor Steven, and she did not sound happy." Steve can hear the tone his husband's voice.

"What did she want?" Steve asks.

"To meet with me and talk as soon as possible. I'm going to head upstairs and get dressed." Danny tells Steve. Danny notices Steve's also clutching his phone and he's got a certain doom and gloom look on his face. "What's happening with you. What's that face for?"

"Tell you upstairs, Danno."

This is not how Kali expects to spend her Saturday morning, or Saturday period, but with what happened this past week, it's all coming to a head so to speak. Lane gets a text from Havika saying they've got another body, and that he and Kali are to stay put where they are right now.

Kali hates being sidelined just as much as anyone else on the team. Especially seeing as their team has a specific purpose and they're not needed right now. They're the door kicker downers as Brianna would call them. That may be true that is their main purpose or role, but Kali, Lane, Scott and Jackson are just as much investigators as the MCRT component of their unit is. Kali and the boys just have more specialized training.

"I've got to get going as well. Check on my house, and all make sure it's still there." Lance says getting up from his spot next to Agent Lahele on the couch.

"No way Lance you should stay for breakfast at least." Lane insists.

"I agree, uh Lance." Kali says she may call Perry by his first name, on occasion, but Lance is her unit chief's boss. It feels unnatural almost in a way, weird. "You've got to be hungry, right?"

"I'm good I'll get something on the way to the office, really no one wants their boss crashing the party."

"Not a party, and you're not crashing, Lane brought you here because of the storm." Steve reasons with his old friend. They'd gone to Annapolis together, rose through the ranks together. They've saved each other's butt's multiple times over the years.

Lane puts up his hands, in an agreeable gesture. "Alright alright I'll stay, but then I've got to check on my house and then I'm heading over to the office."

"Alright now that that's sorted who wants to eat?" Chin asks rubbing his hands together.

"We do we do." The three McGarrett teenagers exclaim in full enthusiasm teenagers can muster on a Saturday. Of course mention food and three teenagers in the house are up, classic.

"Me too, me too." Charlie and Joanie agree with the older boys. "Can we have pancakes?"

"With chocolate chips right Charlie, Joanie?" Cooper asks his Uncle Chin.

"Yeah chocolate chips chocolate chips." Both six year olds yell.

"Joanie sweetie not so loud inside voice Mommy's sleeping." Mary rouses herself from her sleep at her daughter's excited screeching.

Mary has never been a morning person like either of her brothers. Now though with Joanie she's gotten a bit better, I mean she's had six years now of 'becoming' a morning person. Joanie just finished Kindergarten on the mainland in L.A. Now that she's in Hawaii, she'll start her 'first' year of school. Kids in Hawaii don't start school generally until six years old or First grade. So Joanie will have a little advantage having already gone through Kindergarten.

Chin smiles at the kids and at Steve's sister, "I think that can be arranged."

"I'll start the coffee." Kono offers.

"Already done Kono." Steve adds in.

"Charlie come'ere for a sec buddy." Danny asks after his son as Danny sits back on the couch. Why kneel down on his bad knee when he can sit on a perfectly good and quite comfy couch.

"Yes Danno."

"Charlie I've got to go meet the Governor, but I shouldn't be gone long okay. No more than two hours tops. When the little hand reaches the ten and the big hand reaches the twelve, I should be back."

"Okay, Danno, I'll save you pancakes."

Danny gives his son a side big hug and kisses the top of his head. "Thank you, Charlie, make sure these three-" Danny points to the three older boys. "Don't eat all the food kay."

"Alright Danno, love you."

"Danno loves you too Charlie."

"I guess we're staying for breakfast too than?" Kali asks. Kali looks at Lane and Lane nods in agreement, his stomach growling in turn. "We are then." Kali can't remember the last time she's had chocolate chip pancakes. Probably since she was a kid herself.

"Enough for a small army then?" Kono asks. Cooper nods towards her. "Well let's get started than we've got hungry people to feed. Charlie, Joanie, you two can help me with the chocolate chips yeah?"

"Yay." Both six years olds cheer excitedly. Mary just smiles at her daughter having made another friend they've only been back on the island officially permanently for four days now.

Mary's been staying with Steve and Danny at their house. Which is the old McGarrett family home. Mary's going to see about going over to her new house and getting some things moved in there. Seeing these muscular men all around her she's sure she can persuade at least one or maybe two of them to help her move stuff into her new house.

"Don't worry Steve we'll save you and Danny some food. Now you should go get changed." Kono tells her friend. Steve nods and then pulls Danny upstairs to his brother's master bedroom bringing their go bags with them.

"Oh and will someone feed Eddie please?" Steve yells back down the stairs. At that Eddie comes walking in from the kitchen tail wagging happily at the mention of food. Even if it is kibble or maybe one of the smaller humans will drop a piece of bacon or sausage.

"I got him Uncle Steve." David calls up to his Uncle as he calls to Eddie and walks back into the kitchen to get Eddie's breakfast.

"Thanks David."

* * *

Upstairs in Scott's master bedroom Danny closes the door behind Steve, and chucks both of their go bags on the bed. "So you want to tell me who called you, and what they wanted?"

"It was Duke, a body was found on the steps of HPD, a little over thirty minutes ago now."

"If it's the kind of body I think it is, shouldn't NCIS be called, you know like the three agents that are currently in Scott's front room."

Steve's already stripping off his sleepwear and he's now in only his boxers. "Duke says Agent Kamaka's already been called and he's on his way."

"Any word on Agent Seeger or Agent Santiago and Carson?" Danny wonders.

"None yet, my guess is they're still stuck in Halawa." Steve makes his way to the ensuite.

"Where are you going?" Danny asks.

Steve looks back at Danny, "To shower, you coming?"

"This is your brother's house Steven, and our son is downstairs." Danny exclaims. Steve stops moving, and looks at Danny a whole new expression on his face. One Danny can't put words too. That is not at all what Steve is thinking of doing, but his brains stalled in neutral, because of the face Danny is now giving him. Contrary to popular belief he doesn't always think about sex, and places to have it with his sexy hot as hell husband.

"You just...you just called Charlie our son, as in yours and mine." Steve says slowly. In the two and a half almost three years they've been married whenever Danny's referred to either Grace or Charlie it's always been the the kids or he'd refer to them by their names.

"Well uh yeah Steve he is I mean by marriage you know, we got married I had kids already. Grace and Charlie are my kids from my marriage with Rachel. They're technically your step children babe."

"I never thought of them as stepchildren."

"No, then why the face?"

Steve has a dopey sappy grin on his face now, and walks back over to Danny within kissing range. "Because Danno, I've always thought of them our kids, even though they both still call me Uncle Steve, and not Dad or something similar they don't have too, I'm perfectly happy with the title of Uncle."

"Ah babe, come'ere, yah big goof." Danny's the one to pull Steve into a hug, and then a kiss that goes on a bit longer than it should.

Danny knows how Steve looks at his nephews when they call Scott Dad or Pops, or the looks Lane's younger kids give him when they run up to him and hug him after a long day at work. In Danny's eyes Steve's totally Dad material, he makes a great one. He's already shown Danny that multiple times on different occasions within the past two years with both Grace and Charlie.

Steve pulls away from Danny regrettably, a smile still on his face "We should probably get that shower and get dressed we've got places to be." Steve plucks both of their go bags off the bed and heads into the ensuite bathroom.

Six minutes later, it would have been three, but Danny decided to double 3-minute Navy shower rule since there were two of them. Six minutes later both men are out of the shower and dressed and heading out the door. Not before Steve and Danny both snag pieces of real bacon that Kono is cooking in one of the frying pans.

Danny and Steve head out the front door, Danny looks around at the front of Scott's house. There's a tree down in the front of the driveway, but not completely blocking it. The three of Scott's vehicles that had to be covered and left outside are all still upright and intact, the covers pelted with falling palm fronds. Other than that the cars are fine. As are the cars Danny helped put in the garage with Steve last night. Like Steve's dad's car the Marquis, and Chin and Kono's rental car, and Agent Blackburn's Ford F-150 truck.

All in all the damage to the house isn't bad at all, it's all exterior damage, and it looks like it's only exterior damage to other houses as well. As Danny gets in his Camaro and drives down Scott's street he passes houses with varying degrees of damage.

Steve isn't too far behind Danny in his Silverado heading to HPD to meet up with Duke. While Danny heads towards the Governor's office for his impromptu meeting.

* * *

**0902 Hours. Governor Mahoe's Office, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Danny is sat outside the governor's office waiting and he has no idea why he's here or more importantly why Steve isn't here with him. Well he does know that Steve got a call from Duke about another body being found. So he's dealing with that. Steve's always been better at dealing with Governor's bureaucratic BS than he is. The Governor's secretary comes out and tells him she's ready to see him now.

Danny walks into Governor Mahoe's office and he can clearly see she's not happy. Rather disappointed Danny would have to say. Danny just stands there, respectfully with his hands clasped behind his back for a good two minutes while the Governor is turned around looking out the window.

She turns around and Danny can see the anger in her eyes. "Detective Williams what does full immunity and means, mean to you?" She asks.

"Ma'am?"

"Answer the question Detective?"

"It means we have the full authority and backing of your office to do what needs to be done to solve cases. And protect this fine island that we all call home."

"Five-0 hasn't had a case in weeks Detective. They've been handed off to HPD. And lucky they've been able to handle it. I don't like being lied to Detective or being kept in the dark."

"I don't understand ma'am."

"You and Commander McGarrett and the rest of your team have been working a joint case with NCIS Pearl Harbor's elite unit have you not."

"Yes, ma'am we have. We got a call about a dead body found in the Hale Koa Hotel three weeks ago."

"Did or didn't that body turn out to be the body of a Marine."

"Yes ma'am it did, Corporal Eli Barnes."

"Then should you have not immediately informed NCIS, and handed over the case to them. Your involvement should have stopped right there in that hotel room Detective."

Danny rubs the back of his neck, "Well you see ma'am we couldn't reach NCIS, and then when we did we found out there was an explosion at their headquarters, and everything sort of just snowballed from there ma'am."

"I see and why is it that I have to find out from the news that the Five-0 task force was in engaged in an undercover operation with said elite NCIS unit when you shouldn't have been involved in the first place. Those new regulations were set last year for a reason Detective."

"I know ma'am and I realize that, but you see ma'am Steve's brother is a part of that elite unit and Steve had a feeling something wasn't right that Wednesday morning of the explosion."

"Do you or any of the other members of Five-0 have a direct connection to this Navy and Marine Corps case, that should for all intents and purposes be handled and dealt with by NCIS."

"No, but...you remember how I said the case snowballed after the explosion at the NCIS headquarters well..." Danny then proceeds to tell the governor everything that's happened since the explosion up until now.

"I see Detective, first and foremost I want to say I'm happy your daughter and nephew are going to be okay in time."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"But Danny do you not believe that some of this if not all this from the past four days could have been avoided had you and Five-0 not been involved."

_How is she even serious right now she can't be serious! _Danny rages inside his head.

"Excuse me ma'am. And excuse my fucking French but you can't be fucking serious right now." Danny exclaims waving his hands as he does so. "If I hadn't been there for Agent McGarrett...he could've bled out and died right there at the scene!"

"The NCIS team is perfectly capable of handling themselves Danny." There goes the Danny again he doesn't like it. The governor never calls any of them by their first names.

"They only have one trained advanced lifesaving medic, and he was busy at the moment trying to stop another Agent from bleeding out, who was shot in the neck."

"Detective Williams you'd do well to remember who you're talking to and that it's I who writes your paychecks every month."

Danny runs a frustrated and angry hand through his blond hair. "Sorry it's...it's just it's been hard seeing Steve like with his brother and Steve not being able to do much to help him."

"Like I said before Detective the NCIS team despite being down members right now are perfectly capable of continuing _their investigation _by themselves."

Danny doesn't like where this is going one bit, and he knows for damn sure Steve will try and fight this anyway he can. But Danny has to look at the facts here. It's not like Five-0 had a case already that led them to the man later known as Corporal Eli Barnes. They okay mainly Steve weaseled his way into the case when Tani found the business card for Scott in the late Corporals shorts pocket and things sped off from there like a shot out of a cannon. Everything sort of torpedoed from there.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Governor." Danny states rather than asks. He has a feeling he knows the answer and he doesn't like it already.

"Five-0 is off the fight club case with NCIS effective immediately. I'm re-tasking the task force back to HPD, you're to hand over all evidence and case notes to...an Agent Havika Kamaka forthwith." The governor looks at a sheet of paper on her desk with all the agents names authorized to access information on the case.

"Ma'am if this is punishment for Steve not telling you about his brother and or the full extent of his injuries..."

"While I am upset that the Commander didn't divulge the full severity of his brother's condition. This is not why I'm retasking Five-0. You're an elite task-force responsible for protecting the state of Hawaii, you're cops, not federal agents. The NCIS agents can take care of their own cases. You've done all you can to help them. You found Corporal Barnes' killer."

_Yeah, we found out who it was, and how he was killed, but McManis is still out there. He's not in anyone's custody, HPDs or NCIS' yet._ Danny thinks to himself. _What help have we really been? _

"Your part of this case of this investigation is finished." Mahoe says with an air of finality that doesn't leave room for arguments.

Danny has no choice but to agree. He doesn't like it but he knows she's right. Yes, the NCIS team may be down three agents, but they'll find a way to manage. Blackburn will get temporary replacements or whatever it is he has to do, in a situation like this. Five-0 has no business in a Navy/Marine Corps case now. They found the body of Corporal Eli Barnes and they're supposed to turn the case over to the proper authorities. Not somehow weasel their way into the case. That's why the new rules have been put in place so Five-0 wouldn't get in the way and mess with a federal investigation.

"I understand ma'am. Is that all or...is there more?" Danny asks.

"If you even think for one moment there's a way you can get around this, don't think I won't think about dismantling Five-0 all together and putting you all back in uniforms. You'll be back in HPD uniforms, and walking a beat so fast it'll make your head spin. Are we clear Detective?"

Danny has to chuckle inwardly to himself, Steve in an HPD uniform, and not just as a cover, but like for real beat cop Steve. As much as he'd loved to see that, Danny knows how important Five-0 has become to Steve over the years. It's more than just a job to Steve, Danny doesn't know what Steve'll do if he couldn't go back to Five-0, if its dismantled.

He's already retired from the Navy back in early 2017, due to his complications with the radiation poisoning. Declared unfit for duty. It was either that or he be medically discharged. Danny knows anything less than an Honorable Discharge for Steve is not an option. Steve's an action man whether it be in the SEALs or now with Five-0. Danny could see Steve maybe as P.I. He'd still get to solve crimes and help people. Maybe not big crimes, but still. Anyway that's in the back of Danny's mind. It's not going to come to that because he's going to make sure Steve follows orders this time. This isn't just about Steve this affects everyone on the team.

"Absolutely ma'am clear as crystal. Now is that all or is there more?" Danny asks his mind reeling with this information and how he's going to break it to Steve.

Mahoe clasps her hands behind her back and walks around to the front of her desk. "You can tell Mr. Kelly and Ms. Kalakaua, that their services are no longer required, don't think that little stunt Captain Grover pulled will go unnoticed. You can't have unauthorized personnel in the Five-0 offices."

"Unauthorized personnel, ma'am those two are Five-0." Danny starts.

"Correction, _were _Five-0Detective. Just because you have immunity and means doesn't mean you can go about doing whatever it is you want without telling me. They were at the scene of the crash with Agent McGarrett's Silverado were they not? They were actively involving themselves in something they had no business in. They are no longer to get involved in any cases NCIS, or otherwise. Am I understood Detective?"

"Yes, Governor."

"You may go now Detective." Danny starts to head back towards the door when the Governor stops him. "Give my regards to the Commander, and tell him if there's anything at all I can do for him all he needs to do is call."

"I'll be sure he gets the message Governor." Danny replies as he heads back out of the office, and decides to head over to the Medical Examiner's Office. Where he knows Duke will most likely have sent Steve and Agent Kamaka to look at the body with Noelani.

With that Danny walks out of the Governor's office and back to the Camaro. Steve's not going to like this, not going to like this one bit. There's no fighting this either though unless they all want to lose their jobs over this case. A case that wasn't even theirs truly to begin with.

* * *

**0958 Hours. Medical Examiner's Office - Outside Noelani's Office, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Havika got the call about the body from Duke, almost two hours ago now. He's just now at nearly 1000 hours pulling into the building where the medical examiner's office is located. The body had been found at 0800 by Duke on the front steps of HPD. Havika couldn't come straight away. After he'd gotten the call and hung up, he woke up Savannah and Marcus fed them breakfast, checked on the damage of his house if any at all. There wasn't much, he then got them both of them dressed, packed back up and took them over to his parent's house.

He explains the situation to his mom and dad, and that these are his partner's kids. He asks if they mind looking after them, until visiting hours are allowed at the hospital which isn't until 1200 hours, or noon. Havika's parents of course accept and welcome both Savannah and Marcus in with open arms. Havika feels back about dropping them off like that, kind of like they're a sack of potatoes or something. There's not much he can do, visiting hours haven't started yet and he most certainly can't take them to see a dead body, Isaac would flip his lid if he finds out that Havika is thinking about entertaining that idea.

After he leaves his parents and checks in with his kids, he calls and checks in with Evan, Jackson and Brianna at around 0845. All three of them are being let out of Halawa with all their limbs intact according to Evan, and they're heading back to their respective homes for showers, breakfast and fresh clothes. He tells them about the dead body that's been found and Brianna and Jackson agree to meet up at Pearl, after Havika's seen the body. Evan again tries to weasel his way into coming and helping, but until they know where crime scene actually is they can't do much investigating.

Havika has to shut Evan down reminding him he's on medical leave and it would definitely go against Major Winchester's orders of no field work for at least three until his shoulder is healed. Evan accepts begrudgingly, but tells Havika to keep him updated anyway. So Evan resigns himself to a weekend at home with his Ailani. All in all, it's not a terrible start to Havika's morning.

This is where Havika finds himself now in a situation, that's not terrible, but it isn't exactly something he thought he'd have to deal with. Especially on a Saturday morning, before he's had his coffee. A slightly angry stubborn McGarrett. He's seen Lane deal with Scott numerous times and his stubbornness, but he has a feeling big brother is different.

"Steve, I don't think this is a good idea for you to be here." Havika says gently.

"I have to Havika did Duke tell you about the note addressed to me. What it said."

Havika sighs, _Damn stubborn McGarretts _"Yes he did show me and tell me, you'd only be taking the bait as it were, whoever shot this Navy SEAL is taunting you Steve. He's making this a whole helluva lot more personal. You shouldn't be here much less actively involved at all. Five-0 has no grounds to be here."

"I know, I know, but I have to for Scott."

"Dammit McGarrett okay, but you do NOT touch you get me Commander." Havika warns him.

"I get you come on Noelani's waiting."

Steve doesn't often like to admit when he's wrong but when it comes to being wrong about his capabilities or capacity to handle something. He's no less forgiving of himself then if he's wrong about facts for a case.

Steve is beyond wrong this time. He and Havika step into the autopsy room where Noelani and the body of the SEAL are waiting.

It, the body looks so much like Scott, it's like he's seeing double. Like if Steve and Scott were triplets this guy would be it. From the facial structure all the way down to the various scars on the man's body. He even has some of the same tattoos that Scott has in the exact same place. Or on the opposite side to where Scott has his. This is too much for Steve he doesn't feel so good all of a sudden.

Before Noelani can even began her findings and tell them cause of death. Steve rushes out of the room to Noelani's adjoining office, with a quick "Excuse me."

A minute later Noelani and Havika both hear Steve throwing up or its more like dry heaving. Since Steve hasn't eaten anything this morning yet. He doesn't think he's going to want to for the rest of the day.

"Excuse me Noelani." Havika excuses himself from the room. Havika finds Steve kneel down next to a desk trash can indeed dry heaving now into it. All that came up was bile considering Steve obviously hasn't eaten this morning.

Steve's hunched over the plastic trash can lined with plastic bag liner thankfully. Havika kneels down next to Steve and starts rubbing his back. Steve's never been sick like this before. He's never one to get squeamish either. Havika guesses this is just too much. Too real for Steve. Havika has to admit the resemblance is uncanny.

"You good now? Got everything out?" Havika asks.

Steve looks up at the other man wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah, I think so, nothing left in my stomach anyway."

Havika slowly and carefully gets Steve up and leads him outside and to the adjacent public bathrooms. He helps Steve clean up, and wash his face. When Steve's feeling a bit more presentable and not like he's going to puke his guts out, the two head into the hallway.

"You stay right there don't move I'm going to go talk to Noelani really quick." Steve nods his head between his legs.

Havika is back within ten minutes, he tells her he'll be back in thirty minutes. Noelani nods in understanding and covers the body back up. Havika is back sitting with Steve in the hallway of the building.

"I'm calling your sister Mary no arguments you're going straight back home, you don't look good, and I don't mean just because you spent the last few minutes dry heaving into a trashcan."

Steve looks up and scowls at the taller man, that's a mistake it makes his head hurt contorting his face like that. He leans his head back on the bank of chairs on the wall and closes his eyes. Trying to block out the harsh fluorescent lights of the hallway.

Steve for once doesn't argue, actually he's noticed he argues a lot less or not at all on occasion whenever he's with either Scott, Lane, or Havika. It must be a dad thing, they have that Dad voice they don't even know they use half of the time. Danny would be included in that too, but he's also his husband and has other more pleasurable ways of making Steve agreeable to doing things.

Steve gives him a thumbs up nodding his head too much for the sudden headache he feels coming on. Before Mary gets there Danny shows up and is surprised to see Steve and Havika sitting out of Noelani's office, and Steve looking miserable.

"What's wrong Havika did something happen?" Danny asks worriedly looking at his partner's pale face and general poor mood. He hadn't been gone that long, and when he and Steve had left Scott's house this morning they were both happy, despite the current circumstances.

"Steve saw the body of the Navy SEAL and he bore a striking resemblance to Scott. It was a bit much for him. He dry heaved into a trashcan, but I think something else is going on with Steve." Havika tells Danny. "I called Mary to come pick him up. She's taking an Uber. She'll be here in five minutes."

"Thank you Havika. I'll sit with him until she comes. I'll let you get back to what you have to do." Danny says, without saying it. He watches the agent go back into Noelani's office and the adjoining autopsy room. "Steve babe are you alright?" Danny asks. Steve's still got his head back against the wall and his eyes are squeezed shut in pain.

"My head's killing me Danno." Steve mumbles pathetically. Danny immediately knows what's wrong.

"You seeing spots Steve, do you feel dizzy or off balance?"

Danny just gets a moan and groan from Steve in response. "Okay babe you just hold tight I'll be right back." Danny leaves Steve now lying down across the uncomfortable seats his right arm over his eyes blocking out the light. Danny goes quickly to his car to get a pair of sunglasses for Steve. While he's out in the parking lot he sees Mary getting out of an Uber and walks over to him.

"Where's Steve? Agent Kamaka told me he was sick."

"Yeah, that's from seeing something he shouldn't have." Mary looks at Danny odd. "I'll explain later when we're back at the house. Steve's in the second stage of migraine attack right now though." Danny holds up and waves around the sunglasses in his right hand.

"I knew he looked off this morning." Mary says as she and Danny enter the building and find Steve curled into himself as much as he can on the line of chairs lining the wall. "Hey Bro. Not feeling so hot, are you?"

"Mare, what are you doin' here?"

"Havika called me remember." Apparently, he doesn't because he's lying there looking confused.

Danny places the sunglasses on Steve's face and Steve opens his eyes, the light isn't so bad anymore, but his head is now throbbing, really bad. He feels like his head is going to explode it's that bad.

"Come on Steve up let's get you into the car and home." Danny says and he and Mary lever Steve's much taller frame up and walk out the door of the building. "Mary, you okay to drive the Silverado back to Scott's?"

"Sure am keys?" Mary asks. Danny is on the right side of Steve and fishes around in one of his pockets and finally finds the truck keys. One arm still around Steve holding him up. Danny tosses the truck keys to Mary who catches them in two hands. Mary makes her way over to her brother's truck and opens the driver's side door and climbing into the cab. "See you back Scott's Danny."

"Yeah, see you there Mary. Drive safe."

"You too." Mary says gives her brother and his husband one last look before peeling out of the parking lot heading back to Scott's house.

She's left two six year olds in her brother's house with Chin, Kono and two of Scott's teammates, Kali and Lane. She won't be surprised if the four adults are over run by the two hyper-active sugar chocolate filled six year olds. She can picture it now. Her three older nephews have probably sequestered themselves up in their rooms.

* * *

**1226 Hours. NCIS Pearl Harbor Field Office - MCRT Bullpen, Pearl Harbor, Oahu. **

Even though Havika tells Kali and Lane to stay back at Scott's house, they don't listen, and for once he's glad they didn't. Havika realizes he needs the man the manpower being down three men. First, it's at the scene, which they manage to backtrack to the Montgomery residence which is Ewa Beach, actually two streets down from Scott's house. This literally just got really too close to home.

The house and the street in front of it is a crime scene, so seeing as Allison the distraught wife and her four sons can't stay there. Lane offers his house to use as a place to question them which is only a block away. Lane and Kali stay with Allison and her boys, the two agents don't get far questioning Allison or the boys.

_**1 Hour Earlier**_

_So after an hour of questioning, Lane gave Allison the number of a hotel he liked to use that gave good rates and quality service to veterans and their families. As Kali and Lane were leaving the Montgomery house, they'd let them go back to scene just to get a go bag of clothes for at least a week. Lane passed a framed photo in the living room of a much younger Scott and who he can only assume was the late Brandon Montgomery in Navy dress whites. _

_Allison saw the agent looking at the photo. She smiled sadly. "Those two were best friends all throughout training. Scott once told me he wouldn't have made it through those eight weeks without Brandon." _

"_Mrs. Montgomery, do you mind if I take a picture of the photo please?" Lane asked already with his phone out to the camera app. _

"_No, not at all do what you need." Allison gave him permission. "We'll just be waiting outside Agent Sullivan." _

_Kali looked at the photo too with Lane and she saw a different side of her team leader in that photo. He's so young in this photo and happy care free, almost. "He looks so young." Kali remarked to Sullivan. _

"_He's seventeen in that photo, Brandon too." _

"_How do you know?" Kali asked. _

"_Scott told me, he was seventeen when he enlisted, he got his honorary Uncle Joe to sign the parent/guardian papers allowing him to enlist at seventeen." _

"_Scott would be a big help right now." Kali told Lane as they walked back out of the house. _

"_He really would. He'd tear apart this whole island looking for his friends killer." _

"_So we have to do it for him. Get justice for the Montgomery's." Kali said firmly._

* * *

**Present Time - 1233 Hours. NCIS Pearl Harbor Field Office - MCRT Bullpen, Pearl Harbor, Oahu. **

"We've got a dead Navy SEAL shot and killed in his home, one gunshot to the head, two to the chest center mass, no weapon, no perp, and a grieving wife, and sons. We need leads." Havika tells the four other assembled agents.

"**Okay, alright thank you Sergeant Lukela." **Jackson hangs up the corded desk phone on Evan's desk. "That was Sergeant Lukela from HPD. I think we just got that lead you've been asking for Agent Kamaka."

Havika grabs the keys for the CRT truck off his desk and tosses them to Jackson. "Gas up the truck. Rest of you grab your gear let's roll out."

"Hey that's my line!" Lane calls out after his temporary unit chief.

"I've always wanted to say that." Havika grins back at the blond CRT operative as they head out of the building.

* * *

_**6 Hours Earlier 1025 Hours 91-1002 Kaiapele St, McGarrett Residence - Front Room, Ewa Beach, Oahu. **_

"_Danno Danno Danno." Charlie exclaimed as he rushed to hug his father's knees as Danny came in through the door. _

"_Hi Uncle Danny, why's Uncle Steve wearing sunglasses inside. It's not sunny." The little blonde haired girl asked her other Uncle. _

"_Charlie buddy, Joanie can you keep it down use your inside voices, Uncle Steve's got a really bad headache, and loud noises and sounds heard his head." _

"_Okay Danno, sorry." Charlie whispered._

"_Sorry Uncle Steve doesn't feel well." Joanie told Danny. _

"_It's okay kids he just needs to lie down, take a nap." Danny told them as he's still holding up a hungover looking Steve. He knows that feeling doesn't come until after the migraine has passed. _

_Mary came through the door behind Danny and Steve. "I'll help get him situated, the guest room would be better but I don't think he can make it can you Steve?" Mary asked her brother. _

_Steve just squinted and groaned in pain of his throbbing head. "That's a no then." Danny said. "Right couch it is. Come on partner." Danny and Mary lead Steve to the couch that he'd fallen asleep last night, and get him as comfortable as they can, pulled off his combat boots and pulled a blanket up over his body. _

_Eddie came trotting into the front room at all the noise of the humans, and he saw his human his Steve lying on the couch. Not moving, but seeing the rise and fall of his chest means he's alive. Eddie licked Steve's left hand that had dropped down next to the couch. Steve pulled his hand under the covers at the wet feeling of dog slobber. _

"_Come on Eddie let's Steve alone huh buddy." Danny said as he watched Steve's dog sit and plant himself in front of his master not moving. "You're a stubborn one aren't you just like your owner." Danny whispered. "How about walkies Eddie you want to go for a walk." Eddie got up at that ears perking up and wagging his tail. _

"_I'll get Eddie's leash Danno." Charlie whispered and ran off to get Eddie's leash which is in his own doggie go bag. _

"_Joanie, are you okay to go with Uncle Danny and Charlie to play?" Mary asked her daughter. _

"_Yes Mommy I want to go play with Charlie and Eddie."_

"_Okay you be a good girl for your Uncle okay." _

"_I will Mommy." Charlie came back in with Eddie doggie go bag packed by Steve last night had all the doggie essentials in it. _

_Danny takes Eddie leash out and he woofed excitedly but thankfully Steve didn't stir on the couch. Danny clips on Eddie's leash to his collar, and Eddie starts walking around trying to trip Danny up, though not intentionally. _

"_Eddie!" Danny whisper yelled, and then clamps a hand over his mouth and looks over at the couch. Steve still blissfully asleep. "Alright kiddos lets head out." Danny whispered. _

_Charlie and Joanie head out of the house and stand in the driveway and waited patiently for Danny to come out. _

"_Call me if you need anything Danny. I'm just going surfing with Chin and Kono not too far from here." _

"_I will, and you do the same Mary." Danny offered. _

"_Do you think he'll be fine by himself?" Mary asked "Maybe I should stay here?" _

"_No Mary he'll be fine he just needs to sleep this off, we should enjoy the day while we can." Danny said._

"_Okay. I'll just leave him a few notes about where we all are." Mary said as she watched Danny walk out the door with her daughter, his son, and Steve's dog. _

_Mary headed out soon after Danny leaving notes for her brother when he woke up and that food from this morning was in the fridge if he wanted any. Mary decided to take Scott's Mustang GT, she never got to drive it before._

* * *

**1500 Hours. 91-1002 Kaiapele St, McGarrett Residence - Living Room, Ewa Beach, Oahu. **

Steve wakes up suddenly, sitting up he rubs his eyes, and pushes the New York Rangers blanket off of him. He wanders where Scott got that blanket and who from? As far Steve knows his brother is an L.A. Kings hockey fan. How he even likes hockey he doesn't know either. Neither of them ever lived anywhere cold enough to play. Maybe he'll ask Danny later maybe he knows.

He looks around and sees he's still in Scott's house and he's on the couch in the living room next to the kitchen. It feels eerily quiet. Even Eddie gone from his usual spot under the kitchen table. He feels much better, man he hasn't had a bad migraine like that in a while. Now he's super hungry, seeing as this morning he didn't really have an appetite, he didn't really have an appetite last night either, but he ate a hotdog, and half a slice of pizza yesterday and drank half of a beer with his 'dinner'.

Steve gets up off the couch and stands up and his stomach grumbles. He's about to head over to the kitchen and get food when he gets a whiff of his shirt it smells like vomit. Funny he doesn't remember vomiting actually on himself back at the ME office. He's pretty sure he got it all in the trash can.

So shower first it is and change his shirt. Problem, numero Uno he's only packed one shirt from yesterday which he's now wearing and it smells gross. Looks like he's raiding Scott's closet then. It's a good thing they're the same size and have relatively the same style. Even if Scott likes the refined designer clothes then Steve who mostly picks up his everyday wear clothes from Target in a pack of three or six. He literally has packs of white t-shirts in his office desk drawer.

Steve heads back through the house to the downstairs bedroom and ensuite bathroom, to shower and change. He decides to indulge himself in a longer shower, his second shower of the day. It's Saturday, the weekend, and as much as he doesn't like to say it NCIS is dealing with the new body that has been found. As per is their jurisdiction. It's been a long time since Steve's had a free weekend like this. It's almost nice, if he didn't remember where his brother and his brother's boss are right now. He's heard from Havika that Isaac woke up yesterday and is talking and engaging with visitors so that's good. It's boosting morale for their unit. Now all they need is for Scott to wake up, and for him to be okay.

Steve must have been in his own thoughts for longer than he thought because even with the shower running he can hear footsteps outside the bathroom in the bedroom. Steve turns off the shower, towels off his body enough to put on fresh boxers and his cargoes and goes out to investigate the noise.

Steve opens the bathroom door into the bedroom, and sees its Brooke and she's currently changing the bedsheets with her back to him. "Brooke what are you doing here?" Steve asks.

Brooke to her credit doesn't scream, but does step back shocked at seeing her husband's brother shirtless and still wet standing in front of her.

"Me Steve, what are you doing in my house?" Brooke asks hands on her hips.

"I had a bad migraine attack Danny and Mary brought me back here, so I could sleep it off. That was...oh wow six hours ago."

"Couldn't you go back to your house?" Brooke asks as she continues fixing the room up and putting things right.

"My house is on the back on the pacific Brooke. I haven't had time to check it for damage yet." Steve leaves out the part where he got a call about a dead body that had an uncanny resemblance to his brother. "Danny's first thought was here. He's my brother Brooke I don't think Scott would mind if I crashed here."

"I've seen the kitchen it certainly looks like more than just you and Danny were here."

"There was more than just the two of us." Steve says raising his arms across his chest. He tells Brooke how he had all invited yesterday with open arms. Okay yes, he maybe should have asked Brooke first, but it's Scott's house too, not just hers. Steve decides to change the subject. "Have you seen Scott at all?"

"No, I haven't I was in Tristan and Jake's room last night. I'm sure he was fine."

"So you don't know about his fever or if it's gotten worse."

"I know about his fever, I don't know if it's gotten worse or not. _I'm _not the first one informed of his condition. Agent Sullivan is."

Steve can't take anymore of Brooke's attitude right now and he still hasn't eaten and he's hungry. So without staying another word to her Steve goes back into the bathroom to clean up his mess and brush his teeth. When he comes back out of the bathroom, Brooke isn't there. Instead he finds her puttering about the kitchen.

Even though it's a Saturday Steve still wants to be presentable so he heads up to Scott's master bedroom, and spends five minutes rooting through his brother's closet for a shirt or t-shirt to wear. Steve's just picking out one of Scott's more plain beigey colored pocket tees when Brooke walks in.

"What are you doing now?" _Really what's it look like I'm doing _Steve thinks to himself as he pulls the t-shirt over his head.

"I needed a t-shirt. Scott and I are the same size we share clothes sometimes, that a problem for you Brooke?"

Brooke yesterday had time to think about what Steve said, and what Cooper said about her needing to decide what's more important them her family or her career. "Yes Steve its fine." Brooke says in a lighter tone. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm good now, but I'm hungry so if you'll excuse me I'm going to heat up some of the leftovers." Steve walks out the closet and out of the bedroom and heads downstairs to the kitchen.

Steve doesn't hear more from Brooke the whole time he's at the house. About twenty minutes after he's sat down with four slices of cold ham and pineapple pizza he hears the door shut and Brooke drive away. No doubt going back to the hospital to be with Tristan and Jake.

He polishes off the slices of pizza and then goes for the leftover pancakes that Charlie and Joanie saved for him and Danny. They're even on a plate, wrapped in plastic wrap with a note that says _For SuperSEAL Love Charlie and Joanie. _He smiles at the note, as he heats up the breakfast and tucks in a few minutes later. As he goes to the fridge again he sees three post it notes on the fridge.

How he hadn't seen them when he's getting the food before he didn't know. They're notes from Danny, Cooper and Mary telling them where they all are. Danny has taken Charlie and Joanie to the dog park with Eddie. That explains why it's so quiet, and he saw Eddie's doggie go bag in the front room open and his leash missing, and few of his outdoor toys. That reminds Steve he's got to check in with a contact of his about something he's been meaning to do for a long time now.

Cooper's note says he's gone to the hospital to hang with his brothers, and that Wyatt and David have biked over to a friend's house. With the name and number of the parents, on the back of the note as well, as per the rules of the house. Mary's note says she's gone surfing with Chin and Kono, and that's there's food in the fridge for him to heat up if he's hungry.

Steve cleans up his mess in the kitchen, and then walks back over to the couch. He's not one to be inactive and just sit around, as long as he's productive he's happy. So he decides to use his laptop that he brought from his house and do some research for when Scott eventually comes home. Scott will come home with him, no matter what the TBI aftermath holds Scott is going to be cared for by family and not in some facility. He starts researching construction or renovation companies that do home renovation projects for severely injured or wounded law enforcement officers and government agents.

Since Scott is injured in his job at NCIS and not in overseas combat all those projects or foundations that build homes for wounded service members won't work for Scott. Even though Scott is a veteran, and served honorably.

He finds two companies and calls them up and asking them just general questions. He knows this seems a bit much right now considering Scott's not even awake yet. Steve's a forward thinker always has been. Whether Scott likes it or not he's going to have to get used to life as an amputee, as someone who's disabled.

After he calls the two renovation companies, he calls his contact on the mainland about that thing he's been looking into for a few years. His contact says everything is looking good, and that he's sorry to hear about what happened to Scott. Even though there's been delays so to speak everything is still going to plan, and everything will be ready when Scott gets out of the hospital.

Steve's just about thinking about flicking on the TV, but daytime TV sucks, when hears the rumble of the Camaro outside. And two happy and chatty kids outside. Steve smiles and gets up from his seat on the couch closing it and it putting it on the coffee table.

"Uncle Steve Uncle Steve, Uncle Danny took me to the toy store, I got Lego Elsa's Sparkling Castle look." Joanie holds the careful Lego box to her uncle.

"Wow Joanie Bee that's really cool, did you ask your Mom if you could, have it?"

"Uh huh uh huh she said yes and to thank Uncle Danny, I did." Joanie says. "Can I open it now Uncle Steve?"

I think it'd be better if you waited until we went back home Joanie. I don't think Auntie Brooke would want to step on any Legos by accident sweetie."

Joanie's face falls and but accepts the answer. "Can we go swimming?" Joanie asks instead.

"Yeah Danno can we go swimming in the pool?" Charlie asks holding his own Lego set, that Danny got him. Legos are every parent's worst nightmare toy, but if it makes Charlie happy Danny'd buy all the Legos in the world for his son.

"You just ate Shave Ice buddy you have to wait a bit until you go in the water."

"Ah Danno..." Charlies whines a little.

"How about I put a movie on for you two. And you can watch a movie and then by the time the movie's over you can go swimming." Steve suggests.

He knows Scott is a closet Disney nerd, and has almost every Disney movie known to man. Yes even the girly princess ones, that's only because Lane and Havika daughters were well once little girls at one time and they'd come over to watch movies at Scott's house on the big movie theater screen Scott has upstairs.

"Can we watch Rataouille?" Joanie asks. "Do you want to watch Rataouille Charlie it's funny?"

"Okay can we have popcorn too Danno?" Charlie asks looking up at his dad.

"I don't see why not. It sounds like a perfect Saturday afternoon activity."

Danny goes and gets both Charlie and Joanie set up in Scott's media room upstairs. Once they're both settled with blankets, popcorn and drinks with spill proof lids, Danny heads back downstairs and finds Steve looking at his laptop again.

"What are you looking at babe?" Danny asks sitting next to him.

"Renovation companies that'll renovate the house, and do it as a gift or however you know they do it. You know like Wounded Warriors Foundation or the Gary Sinise Foundation."

"None of those will work right since Scott wasn't injured overseas in combat."

"That's what I'm looking at it's frustrating. Though I've found two companies that'll do it for law enforcement and government agents injured severely in the line of duty, I'm just searching their creditability. I want what's best for Scott."

"You're thinking of having Scott live with us, aren't you?" Danny asks. He remember Steve say the house as in their house, and not his house.

Steve looks into Danny's blue eyes. "I am that's okay, right? With how Brooke is acting recently and with the TBI we don't how he'll come out the other side, I don't want him to have to live alone or some facility being taken care of by strangers."

"Of course Steve I don't mind, he's your brother, we look after family. We can turn the downstairs bedroom into an actual bedroom instead of just a storage collect all space."

"We can move his bedroom that's currently upstairs, downstairs to that storage room that's actually supposed to be used as a guest bedroom, and make his current room, the new guest bedroom."

This is good they're starting to formulate a plan. Steve can tell there's something that Danny wants to tell him though. Steve saves the pages he has open about amputees and also TBIs, and sets the laptop down.

"Alright D, come on talk to me what'd the Governor want? What'd she say to you?"

Danny just comes out and says it before he can think of a better way to break to it to his husband. "The Governor's throwing us the fight club case effective immediately. We're being reassigned or re-tasked back to our usual high profile cases."

"What?! She can't do that we have a stake in this!"

"No Steve we don't actually you know that. Right from the start we bulldozed our way onto this case with Tani finding that NCIS business card in Barnes' shorts."

"Danny...she can't do this." Steve says again more forcefully.

"She can and she has, she's already informed HPD of our availability. NCIS can handle themselves apprently from here. Oh the Governor also wasn't happy with Lou calling Chin and Kono, and she's barred them from Five-0 completely."

Steve gets up from the couch, and starts heading through the house to the front room and out the door. "Steve! Steve where are you going?!" Danny yells after his husband running down the driveway watching the Silverado speed off down the street and around the corner out of sight.

Danny decides to call Jerry he knows it's a Saturday, but Jerry's just as invested in this case as everyone else is. He pulls out his phone and calls Jerry.

**Jerry hey man I hate interrupt your Saturday, but I need you to ping Steve's phone. Find out where he's heading. I told him about my meeting with the Governor this morning and it didn't go well." **

Danny certainly does not want a repeat of what happened with Governor Jameson. Even though Steve had been cleared of all wrong, doings in that case. The Governor in Steve's eyes has done him wrong.

"**Danny Steve's headed toward the Palace, I'm here at the office with Agent Carson we're going over some findings." **

Agent Carson he's supposed to be on medical leave what's he doing at the Palace. Havika isn't going to like that. He is tied up with the recent body that was found, and he's only one man he can't be in two places at once.

"**Okay Jerry thanks I'll be there soon." **Danny ends the call and runs a hand down his face.

So much for a relaxing Saturday afternoon. Danny goes about locking up Scott's house, and takes Eddie out to do his business. He doesn't want the dog to tear up Scott's house so he puts Eddie in the downstairs guest bedroom with his food water and some toys, and he even puts down a puppy pee pad mat just in case. Eddie taken care of he jogs up the stairs to get Charlie and Joanie.

Mary still isn't back from her surfing excursion with Kono and Chin no doubt enjoying her Saturday. It's what Danny told her to do, he can't blame her. He'll just send her a quick text about where he's taking Joanie and Charlie and not to worry. Danny wants to get to Steve fast before he does something stupid something. And with the NCIS agents all occupied and Rachel and Stan too far away, Danny has no choice but to bring them to work with him.

"Hey kiddos how's the movie?" Danny asks as he walks into the media room. He sees a movie playing that isn't Ratouille but looks like some Disney superhero movie playing now.

"Good Danno do you want to watch with us?" Charlie asks.

"I wish I could buddy, but your Uncle Steve's run off to work and I've got to go find him, so you two are coming with me." Danny tells the two six year olds trying not to sound worried.

"Work on Saturday Uncle Danny, Uncle Steve's silly work isn't supposed to be for the weekend." Joanie chimes in.

"I agree completely little lady what do you say we bring him back here and make him watch movies."

The two kids cheer in glee and get up and follow Danny after he's turned off the TV and cleaned up the room a little bit. Room cleaned up, Eddie secured, Danny grabs his keys from the front room table in the bowl and usher Charlie and Joanie out of the house.

* * *

**1602 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 HQ - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Steve strides into the office and sees Jerry at the smart table with Agent Carson who has his black sling over his shoulder and is sitting down in a chair.

"Hi Steve, how're you? You feeling better?" Jerry asks.

"I'm just great now Jer. Agent Carson does Agent Kamaka know you're here?"

"No he doesn't Commander, but I just had to get out of the house. He told me about the body that was found I had to do something to help."

Steve thinks about this for a minute. "So you have access to NCIS files, then right?"

"Yes, I do why?" Evan asks.

"I need you to look into a personnel file for me." Steve says.

"On who?" Evan asks genuinely curious. He can't think of anyone who the Commander would want to look into.

"On my brother Scott." Steve announces. "Look kid I don't have much time. Blackburn told us to look past the Thatcher case that you guys had a few years back. That's what I'm doing."

"I don't feel right doing this. I...I don't even think I can. I'm just a junior agent. I won't have access to personnel files."

Jerry decides to voice an opinion he has. "I may be able to help with that."

"Jerry you're a computer whiz, what have you got?"

"Steven! Whatever the hell you're doing don't do it!" Danny comes in like a whirlwind yelling and waving his hands. He got a security officer to watch Joanie and Charlie downstairs. Danny had seen two black unmarked Chevrolet Suburbans with flashing lights and sirens barreling past him on his way to the palace. They got stuck behind a traffic accident that should hold them up for a while.

"I have too Danny I have to find out what Havika knows about Scott. What he wouldn't tell Lane." Steve turns back to Jerry. "Jerry, do it, get me in those files."

Jerry looks up at Danny and then back over to Steve. "I built in a backdoor when SAC Blackburn first gave Five-0 access to their database and files just in case."

"You knew this would happen?" Danny asks Jerry.

"What, what would happen?" Steve asks.

Evan looks up from his phone at text from his boss. From Blackburn.

"SAC Blackburn's just locked you out our database completely. Shut you out." Evan says.

"What am I looking for Steve?"

"Anything related to my brother and his history with NCIS, no predating NCIS."

Four NCIS agents all dressed in professional business attire come storming into the Five-0 offices. One of them Danny and Steve recognize as Agent Emma Warren.

"I have to say Commander I thought you'd learned your lesson last time. I told you what would happen last time if you tried to interfere with an investigation."

"Jerry Ortega step away from the laptop, and keyboard." Another male agent tells Jerry he does as he's told holding his hands up in a non-offensive gesture.

"You're not serious, are you?" Danny asks Agent Warren. Steve sees the male agent going towards Jerry with handcuffs.

"No stop he didn't do anything I forced him, it was all me. They had nothing to do with this." Steve tells the male agent. Looking between Jerry and Agent Carson.

"Is that true Agent Carson?" Emma Warren asks her colleague.

"It's true I was just an observer I had no idea what the Commander was doing. I'm not even here in any official capacity, I just came to talk to a friend."

Emma takes that as the truth, and then turns back to the Commander. "Turn around hands behind your back Commander." Steve surprisingly does as he's told without a fight. "Commander Steven J. McGarrett you're under arrest for the murder of Chief Petty Officer Brandon T. Montgomery."

_Wait what murder no way that can't be right _that's not at all what Steve thought he'd get arrested for. Obstruction of justice and tampering with and trying to gain access to federal documents maybe, but not murder. This is not at all turning out how he thought his Saturday would go.

Steve hears the resounding click of the cuffs and knows his fate is sealed. Steve is led away by Agent Emma Warren and through the glass doors of the Five-0 offices and out the front door of the Iolani Palace for all to see. Leaving a stunned and shocked Danny, Jerry and Agent Carson behind.

TBC...

* * *

**Mahalo again and keep reading, reviewing, favoriting and following.**

**Till next time folks! **

**A/N: Look like Steve's got himself into some real trouble this time. Tune in next to find out if he can get himself out of his pickle he's in. **


	14. Chapter 11

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout. Abuse of military power and authority, violence

**Chapter Theme:** Steve Whump (physical and emotional variety) Danny Angst

**Chapter Rating:** T+ (not quite M, but one scene could be seen that way if not read carefully)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

**Navy Lingo: **

Cake Eater - A Frog Officer (Navy SEAL officer can be seen as derogatory term)

MA - Masters at Arms

_**Bold Italic Heading**_ \- Flashback

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**1617 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 HQ - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

"Did Commander McGarrett...did he just get arrested?" Evan asks in awe.

"And go without a fight, that's not like him." Jerry tells Danny.

"He's not going to get out it this time Jerry. The Governor's not going to sign some magic paper to get him out of this." Danny says forlornly looking towards the double doors.

He walks over to the window overlooking the parking lot. He can see Steve getting loaded up into one of those black Suburban's. "Jerry, I want to you hand over Wilkes' laptop and everything we have pertaining to the case over to Agent Kamaka. He should be their HQ, just tell the gate guard you're Five-0 and your there to turn over information." Danny says as he turns back from the window to head downstairs to get Charlie and Joanie.

"I'll go with him it'll be easier." Evan suggests.

"I thought Agent Kamaka didn't know you were here?" Danny asks the younger man.

"He doesn't, but when Agent Warren brings Steve in he's going to know I was here anyway she'll say she saw me."

"Okay then you two do that. Jerry call me if you have any trouble though I don't think you should with Evan with you."

"Where are you going Detective?" Evan asks him curious. If he said there's nothing to be done for the Commander, he wonders where he's going.

"I'm going to get my son and niece from downstairs and take them to their respective mother's and then I'm going to go over to over to NCIS. See if there isn't anything I can do." Danny starts walking out of the Five-0 offices and down to the lobby of the palace.

Once he's downstairs he finds Charlie and Joanie being entertained by a security officer. Than he wonders if the two kids had seen anything. So he asks the security just that. "Hi, thanks for watching them for me."

"No problem Detective. I've got nieces and nephews their age."

"Umm they didn't uh see anything, did they?"

"No he was taken out around back and then brought around front I've kept them busy figure they didn't need to see that."

"Thank you come on Charlie Joanie looks like our fun Saturday is over I've got to take you back to your mothers."

"Ahh Uncle Danny."

"Danno."

"Now none of that you two. Danno's got to go help a friend, and I can't take you two with me this time."

"Wait. Uncle Danny where's Uncle Steve, you said you were going to bring him back to Uncle Scott's house for movies."

"Well Joanie turns out Uncle Steve just didn't want to leave, so I let him stay and do all the icky paperwork he wants."

"Paperwork sounds so boring Danno." Charlie asserts. "Why doesn't Uncle Steve want to watch movies with us." Charlie's little face looks so sad.

_Because your numbskull Uncles' in federal police custody for being an idiot_ Danny thinks to himself. Since when did he start thinking in Jersey slang. Anyway more important things to think about.

"Well Charlie it's not that he didn't want to little man, it's just that adults have to do things they don't want to sometimes. Like the paperwork he's doing is important, and he's got to finish it."

"Even though he wants to be with us watching movies?" Joanie asks.

"I bet there's no place he'd rather be. No place I'd rather be either but don't you want to go swimming?"

"Yeah Danno can we?"

"You sure can, I'm sure Auntie Mary wouldn't mind watching you Charlie with Joanie we just have to buy you two swimsuits first. And I'll bring you to the beach she's at with Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono."

Plan made up he and the kids get in the Camaro and drive to the nearest swimsuit shop. On the way there Danny calls Junior and Tani and gives them a sitrep of his current situation. He then gives the address of Scott's house so they can let Eddie out of the downstairs bedroom. Danny's going to be gone he fears a lot longer than a doggie bladder can hold up. He does not want Brooke coming home to that kind of mess.

Once Danny's called Rachel and okayed the drop of with her with Mary for Charlie. Danny heads away from the beach and heads over to Pearl. He knows he can't do anything for Steve this time around and it's really hurting him already, but maybe he can talk to Blackburn get him to make a special accommodation or something.

* * *

**1640 Hours. NCIS Field Office Pearl Harbor - Interrogation Room 3, Pearl Harbor, Oahu. **

Steve is led by his cuffs by Agent Warren through the NCIS office. Oh are their whispers.

Is that Commander McGarrett?

That's Agent McGarrett's brother, isn't it?

With one look from the senior Agent Warren the whispers and looks stop and everyone in the office goes back to their work, and their cases.

SAC Blackburn comes out of his office to see Steve be led by Agent Warren in cuffs. He's just had a very interesting conversation with the Governor of the fine state of Hawaii.

"Agent Warren why is Commander McGarrett in handcuffs?" Blackburn asks.

"Sir. I've brought Commander McGarrett in because he's the one who murdered Chief Petty Officer Montgomery, we have a warrant." Warren says and produces a warrant. It's legit, now Blackburn doesn't know what to do he's staring intently at his friend and he can't believe it. Killing terrorists overseas is one thing. He can't believe Steve's finally snapped and killed another SEAL. "He's going to be questioned and then processed over at the Naval Brig." Agent Warren tells her boss.

"Agent give me five minutes with him in interrogation and you can have him." Blackburn says that doesn't leave room for argument.

"Sir...I?"

"Agent Warren are you questioning me and my motives to question a suspect?" Blackburn asks. Warren sputters not knowing what to say. She knows McGarrett and Blackburn are friends and go way back, but the former is her suspect in a murder case of decorated Navy SEAL.

"No sir. The guards are waiting at the Brig to process him. Five minutes is all I can give you sir."

"Thank you, Agent your dismissed I'll call when you're need again."

Emma lets go of her suspects wrists and hands him over to Blackburn. Blackburn than leads Steve into the interrogation room 3. Steve sits down on the left side with the one-way glass mirror behind him. No doubt Agent Warren is there and listening to whatever is going to be said.

Steve for once in his life feels unnerved to be sitting on this side of the table. It was different with the Governor nine years ago. There was no Naval personnel or NCIS involved it was only HPD officers. He was accused of murdering the Governor back then he guessed it's different now. Though he was still a part of the Navy as a reservist nine years ago. He wonders why NCIS hadn't gotten involved. They should have been right maybe Scott had something to do with that.

Huh he never thought Scott would be the one with the advantage or the connections. Come to think of it, he doesn't remember seeing Scott for a few months prior to his arrest.

Steve sits in the chair his hands now handcuffed to the metal table instead of behind his back. Steve suspects it's so Blackburn can see his hands. Make sure nothing funny goes on. There's a camera in the upper right corner of the room, for video evidence Steve thinks.

Blackburn doesn't sit down in the chair opposite he stands and he starts pacing. It's making Steve's head spin. Then Blackburn stops just shy of the other metal chair in the room, he picks it up and he throws it across the room it clattering loudly against the far wall.

He comes to stand behind the now vacated spot of where the chair once sat. "I've got say Commander I'm surprised at you. That you would do this to one of your own. Did what we learned in BUD/s and out in the field mean nothing to you all the men we lost." Blackburn gets a dark look in his eyes. Steve has never seen this side of his friend this investigator side. Then he remembers he may have been CRT before but Lance is an investigator too despite his current Special Agent in Charge title.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about? I've never even met a CPO Montgomery."

A likely story, then why do we have surveillance of you casing the Montgomery house an hour before the man ends up dead huh?"

"Casing the...again what the hell are you talking about Agent?"

"Where were you between the hours of 0100 and 0230, today?"

Steve thinks back to earlier this morning. He couldn't sleep too much on his mind. Or more specifically one person on his mind. Scott. He'd gotten up and gone for a run. Sometime after midnight.

"Commander do I need to ask you again?"

"I went out for a run, couldn't sleep needed to clear my head. I didn't know where I was I just ran."

"You ran from your house all the way to Ewa Beach?"

"No...I...you..." Then Steve stops talking altogether. He looks into Blackburn's light green eyes and sees a glint in them, then it's gone just as fast as it had appeared. "Yes I did."

"So you stayed at your house last night even though it's right in the path of the storm?"

"I did, it's my home sir the last of what I have of my father is in that house."

"You broke the law Commander, you will face the consequences of your actions. You committed murder, under article 118 of the UCMJ. You will be sentenced to life in prison, with the possibility of parole after twenty-five years."

This is making sense to Steve he's retired he shouldn't be subject to the UCMJ anymore. He's essentially a civilian. A civilian with Navy SEAL trained who killed a fellow Navy SEAL. It seems like everyone believe it too. No one will even listen to him.

Steve's eyes go wide at that a life sentence, that's...Steve can't even fathom that. "That's right Commander a life sentence which is twenty-five to thirty years with what you did. You want to be an old man, if you get out of prison, miss your niece Joanie growing up only seeing her through a glass window, maybe, maybe get you face to face visitation before of who you are, miss Charlie growing up, Grace's wedding, your nephews' weddings. The life of your friends and Ohana in general?" Lance asks. Then it's the real gut clincher. The kick in the gut when he's down. "Do you not want to be there for your brother? I know his condition is stable now, but the prognosis is up in the air, really with his TBI, not to mention the amputation, and him coming to terms with it. If he ever does."

Steve manages to see the screen flash on the laptop in green text '_**1 Criminal Record Found'**_ before Jerry had been shut out completely. Steve knows he should have stayed home today, then really, he's sure Agent Warren could have found him wherever he was with that warrant of hers. Steve needs to remain calm and play by NCIS' rules and play nice. He knows damn well he didn't kill anyone. He doesn't have blackouts when he has dissociative episodes with his PTSD, and or periods of time where he doesn't remember doing shit. He'd remember killing someone if he did, he's done it before.

He's being framed by someone and it's for once not his job to figure out who. It's NCIS' and his life essentially is in their hands. He's at the mercy and jurisdiction of NCIS now. This is not how expected his Saturday to pan out at all.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Commander?" Blackburn asks.

Steve stays silent. He's not talking any more than he has until he gets a lawyer, and a JAG one at that.

"Alright then Commander if you've got nothing else to say for yourself, then I'm going to have to turn you over to Agent Warren now." Steve nods his understanding, and Blackburn uncuffs him from the table and leads him out of the soundproof interrogation room, and he hears loud shouting, a male voice and Agent Warren.

A distinctive male voice, one with a SoCal accent. Agent Sullivan.

"You had no right to arrest and detain him, Montgomery's our case not yours!" Lane argues rather loudly. "I don't know where you get off."

"I have a warrant for the Commander's arrest for the murder of Chief Petty Officer Montgomery." Warren argues back.

"He's my suspect end of story Warren you're off the case." Sullivan proclaims to the younger female agent. "Don't even know how you got on it in the first place." Sullivan mumbles to himself.

"That warrant you have Agent is now Agent Sullivan's and you're not longer to have contact with the Commander is that understood?" Blackburn asks.

"Yes sir." Agent Warren looks over at the Commander with an indiscernible look and then walks away.

Steve looks in between the two men now that Agent Warren is gone both have cold hard looks on their faces. Looks of distrust, disbelief and disgrace.

"Take him over to the Naval Brig and out of my sight." Blackburn orders Lane. Not sparing his friend a backwards glance Lance walks off and back to his office to inform the Director that they've got the killer. Even if it is one of his former friends. He did the crime and no he has to do the time. Lance'll be surprised if Steve even makes it to the end of the week with what he did. He still can't believe it. Evidence that the MCRT has collected doesn't lie though.

Agent Sullivan leads Steve out of the building and to a black Suburban for transport to the Naval Brig over on Ford Island. Quite a few memorial sites are over that way actually. Including the USS Missouri.

The sixteen-minute ride over from the field office is a quiet one, Agent Sullivan focusing on the road, and Steve handcuffed in the back-passenger seat staring at the views he'll never get to see again. The car stops and they get out and into a transport boat to take them over to the island. The ride again is short and quiet. On the other end another car is waiting for Agent Sullivan to finish the transport of the newest inmate at the Naval Brig. In all too short a time even for the time of the day, Agent Sullivan is driving past the concrete slab entrance sign, Naval Brig, Pearl Harbor.

* * *

**1720 Hours. Naval Brig, Ford Island - ****2056 Wasp Blvd Bldg. 462, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Steve is quiet when he's led into the building. He's never been here ever and never thought he would be. This is some horrible sick nightmare, and he wants to wake up from, yes right now please. It's all too real when Agent Sullivan hands Steve off still cuffed like he's some package being delivered.

Steve is handed off to two MA's or Masters at Arms, THEY are the ones who are actually Navy police or cops. One of their duties is or can be working in the Naval Brigs all around the world.

"He's all yours gentlemen, see yah around cake eater, or not, you're not my problem anymore." Lane comments bitterly. Lane just had to tell Havika they'd caught the perp and write up the paperwork. It's a real shame considering Scott's current condition. He doesn't understand it, but it's not his job to understand it.

Lane walks out of the building and heads back to the car that'll take him to the boat that'll take him back to NCIS, where he'll update Havika.

"Alright Commander lets go, get walking." One of the MA's orders and roughly moves Steve by his right arm to get him moving almost dislocating it.

Steve has never felt this humiliated in his entire life. Yes, he has been through this process before when he was arrested for the murder of Governor Jameson. But that had been very different. Back then he was still a Navy reservist, the task-force was still fairly new, and HPD had handled his processing he was treated with respect, now... not so much. Apparently, word travels fast around here and word had somehow gotten out from the Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickam of his apparent murder of a Navy SEAL. Not so apparently or heresy because he's being booked for murder.

He is escorted into an empty room and is left alone for a few minutes. Behind a huge window in the wall to the right Steve can see a doctor's office. He figures that he has to go through a physical before he can be further processed and get to a cell. It's part of the booking process.

About ten minutes later four guards just like the MA's that escorted him into the room, come in, in the standard Navy green digital Camo uniform. Armed with tasers and batons, they enter and take up positions in the four corners of the room.

Two more walk in this time right between the other four stationary guards. As if he's really going to try something here. No he learnt his lesson last time. These guards are different they've got surgical gloves on their hands, this does not bode well for him. He shudders at what's going to happen and where those are hands are going to go.

"Commander, we're going to take your cuffs off now, I'd strongly suggest not trying anything unless you want 50,000 joules of electricity coursing through your veins." One of the stationary guards tells him.

Steve nods in understanding at the sailor in front of him. He has no intention of getting tased it's happened multiple times before in his life. He has no plan to get tased today or any time soon, he doesn't want to make this worse so he'll be a good little sailor and follow orders.

The cuffs are taken off and he massages his sore red marked wrists. The cuffs Agent Warren had put on him were way too tight. He can already see some swelling and redness from their placement around his wrists. Steve stands now with his hands at his sides palms open non-threatening and waits for whatever is to come next.

"Take off your clothes, Commander. Start with your boots and socks," the one who is dangling the handcuffs is telling him.

Steve complies without saying a word. He crouches down and unties the laces on his boots. A moment later he stands barefoot on the cold tiles.

"Now take the rest of your clothes off."

"Come on we don't have all night Commander." The other gloved up guard says.

Steve takes his time removing his t-shirt, as slow as he can. "This ain't a fucking strip tease for you husband, take it off now." The first guard with the handcuffs swinging around his finger says irritated. Steve bites the inside of his cheek to hold back a nasty retort, he feels and tastes blood in his mouth.

"Like I'd ever willingly strip for you boys." Steve comments under his breath as he removes the belt from his pants, and begins to slide them down.

"What'd you say you SEAL killer?" A guard in the right corner closest to Steve sneers. Before Steve realizes it, his face and body is slammed hard into the wall, his left arm twisted painfully behind his back.

Steve scoffs and huffs despite the pain radiating through his body. "That...all you can...come...up with. Real original."

Steve's thrown to the cold tile floor pants unbuttoned and down by his ankles exposing his boxer clad ass to the room.

_Well so much for playing nice and following orders. _Steve thinks. _That didn't last long at all. _

Before Steve can even think to get up, the first kick is delivered to the side of his stomach. He thinks somewhere near his kidneys. His head is swimming with the pain from the bruise he's sure is forming on his forehead.

The first kick is just the start, Steve can feel it's just the one guard. Not even in the prison yet and he's already getting the shit beaten out of him.

"Kick...ing a..." breathing is starting to get harder for Steve. "Man when he's down...really."

"My brother was a SEAL, I wouldn't dream of doing what you did. You're a disgrace to the uniform, the title, the trident, you don't deserve to call yourself a SEAL. You're nothing but a cold..." Another harsh kick to his body to his ribs Steve thinks to time. "Blooded murderer. Doing it while he's asleep, defenseless, you're a coward McGarrett."

Steve can't help but curl up in on himself to try and ease the pain. "Nggh...stop...please."

Steve's cargoes and boxers are yanked off by the same guard doing the beating. Steve isn't scared no he's not, really. He can't help the first thought that comes into his brain is what he's seen happen a few times when he had been back in the Navy. It happened on a few occasions it's sad but true. Being gone from one's secret boyfriend or partner for a long time sometimes months at a time. Some guys are more forceful than others, and needed that relief or release of sexual tension.

He tries not to shiver at the coolness of the air or let them see any kind of reaction from him. But he feels completely exposed lying here face down on the tile floor. He's willing his body not to react to any of the men in the room. _That_ is not something he needs right now at all. He doesn't even think he could get it up if they asked.

Unfortunately he doesn't have to wonder too long before he's roughly yanked up and again shoved up against the back wall. He hears a thud, he knows this time his head definitely connected with the wall hard.

"Spread'im." The abusive guard orders, Steve manages to turn his head and see his name tape says Torres. He's tanned and all athletic lean muscle and of either Cuban or Dominican descent. The guard now known as Torres kicks Steve legs apart for him so they're spread an equal distance apart. Torres than wordlessly takes the cuffs and grabs Steve's wrists placing them in front of him high up on the wall and cuffing them together. "Don't move or you'll regret it." Torres orders harshly.

And regret it Steve does, he doesn't even think he moves that much but apparently shifting a little on his feet is enough to warrant what comes next.

"Arrghhh," Steve falls sideways immediately as three darts from the Taser gun embed themselves in his naked flesh. His knees contact hard with unforgiving floor, and all his muscles contract painfully, rendering him helpless.

He's lying on the floor, still twitching with his hands cuffed out in front of him. If he could get up and move and he isn't in an incredible amount of pain. He could easily un cuff himself, but not now. That's why prisoners are handcuffed in the back and not front so they can't un cuff themselves.

The sole guard, Torres whose been doing all the beating, leans down close to Steve and whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry."

_Oh yeah, you're really sorry_ Steve thinks to himself as he lays there, and then the final blow or rather two blows come. There's a searing white hot pain radiating through his body and he can feel something wet pooling around his stomach. If he could touch his abdomen he knows his fingers would come back smeared in red with his blood.

Steve wants to beg wants to plead mercy that he can't take it anymore. But he just steels himself and relies on his immense SEAL training and resistance to torture as for the second time within the hour, he's tased. Letting out an almost animalistic scream of agony as three more darts embed themselves in his lower back.

He's just barely clinging to consciousness now, when he hears a voice just on the edges of his vision. _Sounds like Joe. No can't be Joe, Joe is dead died in my arms_ Steve thinks sorrowfully. For all the man's faults and secrets he kept he really did feel like a second father to Steve.

"What the hell is going on here?" "Lt. Michael Hayes comes into the room Steve hears the heavy footfalls of black utility boots, sees them as the man comes to a stop a few feet away. Upon seeing the naked bleeding man on the floor Torres standing over him ready to pounce again, he takes charge. "Petty Officer Torres, explain yourself right now! Why is the Commander cuffed and injured?"

That's the last thing Steve hears before he loses his battle with consciousness. The last thought on his mind is of Danny and the look that'd be on his face at seeing Steve like this, disgusted, deserving of everything that's happening to him. He killed a man in cold blood a fellow Navy SEAL. He'd bloodied, bruised, beaten, and exposed lying on the cold tiled floor.

* * *

_**1712 Hours. NCIS Field Office Pearl Harbor - SAC Blackburn's Office, Pearl Harbor, Oahu.**_

_It took all of Danny's willpower and strength to remain calm as he walked through the halls of the NCIS office. Though he looked calm on the outside there was a smoldering thundering rage building inside of him. _

"_Where's SAC Blackburn's office?" Danny asked tersely to a young looking female agent in slacks and a nice blouse. _

"_O-Over there sir, but you can't go in though he's on a conference call." The young agent told Danny. _

_Danny's hands clenched into fists over and over again. "Does it look like I care?" Danny asked. Visitor badge swinging precariously with his waving hands. Clearly this young woman didn't know who he was. Danny didn't wait for her reply just followed her directions and found the office with the stenciled-on name of S.A.C. BLACKBURN in black capital letters. _

_Without knocking he just barged in not something he would normally do he's really a civilized man, he is, but not right now. Now he's pure unbridled rage fueled Jersey Williams. Danny threw the door open it banged on the wall loudly. _

_Danny saw the remaining agents of the MCRT and the remaining members of Scott's team minus the man himself and his partner in the room turned to him. They were all stood in front of a large TV monitor the face of an African American man looked back at them silent. The background was dark, but Danny saw even from this distance the man's name and title on the bottom of the screen. _

_Dir. Leon Vance _

_NCIS Washington Navy Yard_

_That's in Virginia. _Danny thinks. He only knows this because Steve had to take a trip out there to get all his retirement paperwork processed in person. _Virginia they're six hours ahead it's almost midnight over there. Well that explained the darkened windows on the screen. _

"_I want to congratulate you all on the finding the killer so quickly and efficiently." Leon told the Hawaii field office elite team. _

"_Thank you, sir, it really was a team effort though." Havika told Director Vance. _

"_Actually more like the pieces just fell into our laps sir." Kali told the Director. _

"_Regardless of how it happened, I'm glad there's one less murderer out there." _

_Danny's blood is boiling just above the surface at this man's words about his husband. He didn't even know him. Probably by reputation only if at all. _

"_Yes us to sir. We're that much closer to closing down the fight ring now, even with this little hiccup, CPO Montgomery WILL be the last service member we add to the list of those murdered." Havika replies evenly and with conviction in his tone. _

"_Good work agents keep it up, I want regular updates until the fight club is shut down and notify me immediately if there's another body found." _

"_They will sir." Blackburn informed his boss. _

"_You'll keep me posted on both Agent McGarrett's and Agent Perry's conditions." _

"_We will sir we've very hopeful for both of them." Blackburn answered his boss. "Have a good night sir." _

"_Enjoy your weekend Agents." Leon told them and then the screen goes blank on both ends of the monitor. _

"_Blackburn, I got a bone to pick with you buddy." Danny marched up to the taller man hands on his hips. Just in the beginning stages of his epic rant. "Where's Agent Sullivan?" _

"_He's taken the prisoner to the Naval Brig, and no you can't go over there you just missed him he's being processed as we speak." Then Blackburn turned to the other agents. "The paperwork can wait a day, agents go enjoy what's left of your Saturday evening. _

_The agents nodded. "I'm going to head over to the hospital to see Isaac." Evan said. _

"_We'll come with, we want to see Scott see how he's doing, Lane'll want an update." Kali told Evan. _

"_I call shotgun." Jackson called quickly before his partner could. _

"_Fine, but I want to drive back, Evan that okay?" Kali asked. Evan nodded to Kali that it was okay. "Brianna, you want to come with us?" _

"_No thanks I'm good, think I'm going to turn in early." Brianna told her colleague. It'd been a long day and with the storm last night she still needed to check on her house more thoroughly than just throwing clothes in a go bag, and racing off to get the office this morning. After spending the night in Halawa, and she needed to process what her father had said to her. Well okay more like bury what the older Seeger had said in a bottle of her strongest liquor and sleep the weekend away. _

_Kali smiled at the other agent. "Alright if you change your mind you know where we'll be." _

_With that the three younger agents leave the office bidding their unit chief and SAC Blackburn good night. Once they leave, Lance went over to his door and locked it. "Lockdown room. Voice authentication, Lance Blackburn." _

"_Authentication confirmed. Room locked down." A female computerized voice rang out in the ceiling. _

"_What's going on Blackburn?" Danny asked wearily. _

"_Come on Danny have a seat with us over here." Havika motioned to the table and chairs that sat around it. Danny did as he was told. Once they're all seated Lance began speaking. _

"_Danny what I'm about to tell you DOES NOT leave this room, do you understand you can't tell anyone outside this room. Not Mary or the rest of the Five-0, not even your kids especially not your kids." Blackburn began. Danny's stomach was in knots and a lump formed in his throat. Danny nodded his head in understanding. _

"_We need verbal confirmation that you understand Danny." Havika asked Danny. _

"_I...I understand I won't tell anyone. I swear, on my brother's grave." _

"_Good." Havika remarked. _

"_Steve didn't do it, Danny. Steve didn't murder Chief Petty Officer Montgomery." Lance told Danny. _

"_What!?" Danny asked it shock. "It just sounded like you said Steve didn't murder that poor Navy SEAL." _Okay that was something Danny knew with all his heart that Steve would never killing another SEAL 'brother' in cold blood willingly.

"_He didn't Danny, we all know that, you know it, Steve knows it. But with the way Lane'll be talking to him he'll get Steve to believe he did murder Montgomery which is what we need." Havika told him slowly. _

"_It was a set-up, within a set up Danny." Lance further explained. _

"_What!?" Danny yelled as he got up from his chair he wanted to throttle the two ex-SEALs in front of him._

"_Sit your ass down Williams and let us explain would you Jesus, and I thought McGarrett had a temper." Lance didn't elaborate on which McGarrett. Danny sat back down and pulled his chair into the table. _

_Danny made a go on continue, I'm waiting gesture. "Okay now I'm really confused." _

"_It's quite simple actually Danny. For Steve to actually have done what he did, well we know he's smart. If he didn't want evidence to be found, he'd make it so."_

_Danny did know that for all his husband's boorish, and brutish Neanderthal nature, at times he really was a smart strategic tactical minded person. "Okay I'm beginning to follow, but not seeing where this is going yet. And you said it was a set-up within a set up I'm not seeing it." _

"_Let Agent Kamaka explain fully and then you can be as mad and as furious as you want at me." Lance said coolly. _

_Oh I intend to be no matter what Danny thought to himself. He let Havika explain the plan they'd devised without his husband's knowledge. _

"_The gun used to kill CPO Montgomery was...was Scott's own gun, a Navy Sig Sauer the real shooter took it from Steve and used it, to murder Montgomery in his sleep." _

_Danny sucked in a breathe killing someone in their sleep was just the lowest of the low. Danny already didn't like this scumbag. _

"_The gun that was used was Scott's gun, a gun that the killer knew only Steve had access to, and his fingerprints would already be on it. So, with that in mind the killer used gloves to preserve Steve's finger prints on the murder weapon." Havika explained. _

"_The killer was trying to set Steve up for the murder, but why?" Danny asked interrupting the explanation. _

"_To get rid of Steve once and for all for Rutherford, he knew he couldn't have him in his fight club anymore so, setting up Steve and having him pinned for murder would indefinitely send him to Halawa, where an also indefinite fight would break out between prisoners killing Steve. Rutherford gets his money and he'll have witnessed a McGarrett death." _

_Danny shuddered at the thought of that happening to the love of his life._

"_But what the still unidentified killer didn't know is that we'd set up hidden surveillance in and around the houses of potential future targets all with some association to the McGarrett's. We've got the real killer Danny. We just don't have, have him if you know what I mean." _

"_All the evidence we have does point to Steve killing Montgomery which as I stated previously we need for this to work." Havika stated matter a factly. "To catch the real killer we need everyone to believe Steve killed Montgomery even Steve himself. _

"_Steve would also find a better place to dump the body, again if Steve really did this, a dead body would never be found until he was long gone free and clear." _

_That's also something Danny knew of his husband even though he didn't want to know. The whole 'I know how to kill a person 100 different ways and make them all look like accidents and you'll never find the body' thing. _

"_He'd also wouldn't torch the getaway vehicle in plain sight like this schmuck did." Lance recounted to Danny as the MCRT had found the getaway vehicle torched beyond repair and recognition by the docks. A heavily trafficked area. _

"_We've got the real killer on camera going in and coming out of the Montgomery residence, Steve was there, that's where the murderer got the idea."_

"_It was raining cats and dogs last night how could the schmuck even see and better yet how'd he even know it was Steve, and what do you mean Steve was there. He never left the house last night." _

"_He did he told he went for a run sometime after midnight last night, I was also there when he left the house Danny remember. I'm a light sleeper, I was closest to the door last night to hear him leave. I heard him coming back too. Just around 0400." _

"_As for how the schmuck as you called him Danny could see..." Havika pulled out from under the table an evidence bag with standard issue military night vision goggles. "We suspect the Montgomery's house was also being surveilled not by us, but one of Rutherford's surveillance team's, and feeding information to the killer. That's how the killer knew it was Steve. He was told and confirmed." _

_Danny tutted and clicked his tongue, "Night vision goggles of course." _

"_We have all the proof we need to nail this guy Danny. We also have the proof we need to make the conviction stick to Steve for the time being until we can catch the man responsible."_

"_When'll that be?" Danny asked. _

"_We don't know yet, but we hope soon, Danny, we hate seeing Steve like this we hate doing this to him, and we know it'll only get worse the longer we let this go on." _

"_So you're all lying to him to Steve." Danny stated. "Letting him take the rap for something he didn't do you do know what happened nine years ago right with former Governor Jameson." _

"_We're well aware Danny, but with some counseling possibly afterwards Steve'll pull through just fine." Lance told Danny. _

"_For all our sakes I hope you're right Blackburn." _

_Havika looked at Danny as the shorter Jersey man said 'all' lying to him, to Steve. "Danny..." Havika hedged slowly. "In order for this to work to pull this off we need everyone to be fully 100% into this. I know it goes against everything you stand for, and somehow goes against your wedding vows too probably, but we need YOU to lie to Steve as well, just as convincingly as the rest of us. No looks giving yourself away, and no empathy." _

_Danny couldn't believe what the two men in front of him were asking him to do. Yes Danny had lied to Steve before, but very rarely since they'd gotten married two and a half years ago had he lied to his husband in such a way. As the two were asking him to lie to Steve now. It had only been little white lies, and inconsequential trivial things spouses and partners lie about to one another. _

_If it was to catch a bad guy, a guy who killed a decorated Navy SEAL, a father, a husband, he'd do it. Because he knew if the roles were reversed or if Steve was here himself to defend himself he'd agree with the plan too. Everything had to be perfect and everyone involved had to be on point. They couldn't afford any slip ups with Steve's life literally on the line here. _

"_Okay, I get it. I do in some twisted backwards portion of my mind dedicated to thinking like that crazy SEAL I love, I get it I'll play along." Even though I'll hate every gut wrenching minute of it. _

"_Good because you're just as key a piece in this little charade as Steve himself is in this." Lance informed the blond detective. _

_Glad to be of service. _Danny thought sarcastically to himself in his head, but instead said. "Happy to help if it means getting a real killer off the streets. Give the family closure."

"_Speaking of families Danny you should go home, you too Agent Kamaka it's late."_

_It's barely past five in the evening, not late by Danny's standards at all Danny wanted to argue, but didn't he did want to see Charlie and Grace. He had to remember as of about 0900 this morning Five-0 had no involvement any longer in the NCIS case. This was still his weekend after all with his kids and he wanted to make the most of it. He hadn't spent much time with either of his kids yet this weekend besides seeing Charlie this morning. And taking him to the beach and dropping him off at Rachel's earlier. He hadn't seen Grace at all, since Thursday the day of her and Jake's car accident. I mean he'd called her and FaceTime her before bed yesterday like he used to do when she was younger, but that was the only physical contact he had with his daughter. _

_So Danny and Havika both left, leaving Lance to his thoughts. He really hoped the guys over at the Brig weren't giving Steve too much of a hard time. The smaller the amount of people that knew the truth the better._

* * *

**Present Time - 1737 Hours. TAMC - 3rd Floor Emergency Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Steve is just regaining consciousness as he's being rushed through the emergency room and into the trauma bay 1. He recognizes it vaguely from being in it so much. Baghdad the ER staff call it. If he's here he knows, his injuries must be bad. His head is pounding he took a few hits to it he thinks. He doesn't remember how though.

"42-year-old male, lost consciousness at the scene, regained consciousness enroute threw up twice, BP steady and holding multiple bruises and contusions, to the side and back, minor head laceration to the temple, six small punctures wounds, three to the back three to the torso, possibly kidney laceration, though we can't tell if it's from the stab wound or the beating he took." The paramedic rattles off Steve's injuries, to a 6'0" 192 lbs dark blond haired male doctor in Army scrubs.

"Thanks guys I got it from here." The doctor says whose scrub top name tape says Casey on it, and he's got a Captain rank on his scrub top. "Why's he so underdressed Lieutenant?" The Army Captain asks the other uniformed officer whose one of the men in charge of the Naval Brig on Ford Island. They're the same rank equals so they don't need to 'Sir' each other. Just address each other by rank.

Lt. Hayes looks down at the handcuffed Commander, cuffed by his right wrist and ankle to the hospital bed. He's dressed in just black skivvies and a white undershirt. It's what inmates wear under their tan standardized prison uniform. That consists of a tan long sleeved collared shirt, and tan trousers, with a black webbed belt and black boots.

"He was combative and belligerent to guards during his booking process, didn't even get to perform a physical examination. Guards had to subdue him anyway they could." Hayes informs the attending trauma surgeon.

"I see, well Lieutenant those cuffs are going to have to come off. Myself and my staff can't work with a handcuffed man. Who is he?"

"You mean you don't recognize him. Probably hard to with the bruised-up face. Doc meet Lt. Cmdr. Steven McGarrett decorated Navy SEAL and leader of the Governor's elite task force, got himself into a bit of a pickle with the Feds, and now he's my responsibility. Everywhere he goes I go."

"Well he needs surgery immediately to repair the damage to his lacerated left kidney and am I correct in assuming those small puncture wounds found on the Commander's body are from taser darts?"

"Yeah poor sap was tased twice because we couldn't get him under control." Hayes says shaking his head sadly.

"The OR is ready for you Sir." A young resident informs Captain Casey.

"I've got to go Lieutenant, but you can wait in the OR waiting area, and you should probably call the Commander's next of kin." Casey hurriedly says as he's already kicking the brakes off the gurney and wheeling Steve away and up to the OR floor.

Now Lieutenant Hayes has the harrowing task of calling the Commander's next of kin, who just happens to be a loudmouth ex-Jersey cop. He'd say he doesn't get paid enough for this, but he does actually get paid quite well by the Navy. The man in question picks up on the first ring.

"**Detective Williams, with whom am I speaking?" **Danny asks on the other end of the phone. He's just plated up dinner for Grace, Charlie, Joanie and Mary and they're all just sitting down to eat.

The kids don't know about their Uncle Steve being arrested yet. Neither does Mary though. He's waiting for the right time to tell them. Preferably never and wait until this whole thing blows over. They'll notice Steve's absence though when he doesn't come home tonight. Grace could just think Steve's staying at the hospital with his brother, but she'd see through that quickly. There's no way Danny's lying to them, well he will just about why he's actually gotten arrested. Objection of justice and unlawful access to federal files should suffice for Grace. Now Charlie sweet innocent little Charlie is another story entirely. Danny's made up stories about their cases before and used them as bedtime stories. So he should be able to come up with a story to tell Charlie.

Danny excuses himself and into the front room of the McGarrett-Williams home and sits in the armchair by the front door.

"**Detective Williams this is Lt. Michael Hayes from the Naval Brig, I've been read into NCIS' plan for the Commander just so you know." **

"**Okay Lieutenant why are you calling is he okay? Is he fighting you did you have to sedate him or something?" **

"**One of the guards Petty Officer Torres, beat, stabbed, and tased the Commander twice, he lost consciousness due to his injuries. He's currently in surgery to repair his lacerated left kidney. I'm at Tripler." **

_Of course you're at Tripler that's the only hospital anyone in this crazy dysfunctional Ohana goes to. _

Well there were the few times that Steve and Danny had both gone to King's Medical Center. The time Danny is shot by that lunatic and almost dies. The time Steve needed a liver transplant due to his plane crash injuries. Steve's radiation poisoning cancer scare had him sent to King's for a week.

"**Thank you for your information sir. I'll be there shortly." Danny hangs up his cell. **Worry coursing through his veins. He doesn't know how badly Steve has been hurt, from the sounds of it it doesn't sound good.

Danny walks back into the dining room where the kids and Mary are eating. Mary immediately recognizes the worry lines on Danny's face. Grace for being only seventeen has always been a very perceptive kid and now a very if not more so perceptive teenager. She knows when her dad is worried and scared and it usually has to do with her Uncle Steve.

"What's wrong Danno, and don't say nothing." Grace says as she sets down her fork in her pasta dish.

"Grace, Uncle Steve's been in a fight, and he was badly hurt. I need to go to the hospital so I can see him." Danny tells his daughter. Danny turns to Mary who is already up out of her seat. "Mary, you should come to, I'll drive. Grace, will you be okay looking after your brother and Joanie for a few hours."

Grace nods her head. "Yes Dad, I can do that."

"Thank you Grace, if we're not back in three hours, that's by 8 o'clock, you know the bedtime routine, bath, bed, and story time. If you need anything at all, you call Uncle Chin or Auntie Kono, they're staying at the Hilton, and still have your number...and..."

"And if it's anything serious call 911, I got it Danno."

"Are you going to be okay with your arm Grace, I can stay if you..." Mary sees the look Danny gives her saying 'No you need to come with me'

"I'll be alright Aunt Mary, and this is only if you're gone for more than three hours."

"We'll try to be back before then, and I'll call you and tell you if I'm not going to be okay Grace, I love you Monkey." Danny tells his very grown up daughter. Danny goes to his son Charlie and hugs him in his seat at the dining table. "I love you Charlie, I'll try and be back before bedtime okay."

"Okay Danno, Grace can we watch movies after dinner?"

"Yeah I want to watch finish watching the movie we were watching at Uncle Scott's" Joanie adds.

"Okay Joanie what movie was that?"

"Incredibles 2, Jack Jack just got his powers."

"It's so cool Gracie. Can we can we?" Charlie asks bouncing up and down in his seat. With that and fond smile on his face he knows Grace is going to be just fine with her brother and 'cousin'.

Danny makes sure to lock the front door as he and Mary head to the Camaro, Danny getting in the driver's seat and Mary getting in the passenger's seat. Once they're both inside Danny puts the keys in the ignition and back out onto the road driving towards Tripler Army Medical Center.

* * *

Mary turns to Danny in her seat as he's driving, and looks at him. "Okay Danny what is it? What's wrong with Steve that you couldn't tell me back at the house?"

Danny takes a deep breath breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth. "Steve was arrested earlier this afternoon, by NCIS for obstruction of justice and unlawful access to federal documents. He was transferred to the Naval Brig, but apparently one of the guards got a little too trigger happy and decided Steve looked like a good punching bag."

"Oh my God is he okay?" Mary asks in shock Out of her two brothers she always knew Steve would one day cross the line and go too far and get himself arrested.

"His doctor told me it looked bad he has a lacerated kidney and he was tased two separate times." Danny decides to leave out the fact that Steve was naked when all this went down. He doesn't want to think of what else could have happened he'll ask the doctor in private when he gets there.

"He better be okay for Scott's sake and let's hope this time on the inside isn't too long. Scott's going to need all the help he can get when he wakes up."

"I agree Mary. How was the beach with Chin and Kono, catch any good waves?" Danny asks trying to distract the younger woman from their impending destination.

"It was alright. Better when Charlie and Joanie showed up." Mary says clearly distracted.

Danny reaches Tripler twenty minutes later and finds the closest spot there is, which actually isn't even a spot at all it's a loading and unloading zone only. Danny hops out of the Camaro and quickly slaps the police sticker on the Camaro daring anyone of the security guards near the entrance to say anything. They don't and he and Mary head inside. Mary in yoga pants and t-shirt and Danny in well worn jeans and an old Newark police department t-shirt.

Danny and Mary go straight to the ER receptionist on the third floor and ask about Steve. "Hi, I'm Danny Williams, I got a call about my husband Steve McGarrett where is he?"

"Ah yes Commander McGarrett he's currently in surgery, his surgeon is Captain Mark Casey, you can head on up to the OR floor waiting area." The receptionist tells Danny.

"Thank you ma'am come on Mary let's go head up and wait on our SEAL."

As Danny and Mary walk out of the ER doors and to the elevator Mary stops, "Danny will you be okay if I go up and see Scott for a bit, I haven't seen him since Thursday."

"Of course Mary no problem. I'll be fine for a bit, I'll text you when the doctor comes out so you can be there to hear it to okay."

"Thanks Danny." Mary says and the two ride the elevator in companionable silence up to the sixth floor.

Once on the sixth floor the two part ways and Danny heads to the OR waiting area, while Mary heads to a different wing on the sixth floor to the Neuro ICU.

* * *

**1812 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - 6th Floor OR Waiting Area, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Danny sits down in one of the cushioned blue chairs and sighs. He thinks he's spent way too much time here in the past week, first Scott, than Gracie, and now Steve. Maybe this is what Wilkes meant by starting with that Detective of yours first. Three people he cared about have ended up here in the past five days. He doesn't like it and he wishes he could take the whole week back. Stop the clock and rewind time.

The man who is causing his latest anguish is sitting stiffly in that green Navy working uniform Masters at Arms badge on the left side of his chest. The two blonds eyes meet and Danny gets up from his seat, and walks over to the man. His name tape says Hayes. And he's a Lieutenant as evidenced by black two bars rank insignia in the middle of his chest.

"You." Danny pokes Hayes right on his rank insignia square in the chest. "Need to leave. You don't belong here. Nor do you have the right to be here right now." Danny's voice rising steadily as he really gets going.

"Detective." Hayes warns evenly in a calm voice trying not to disturb the other family members in the waiting area. "You need to..."

"Don't! Tell me what I need to do. You...you son of a bitch, you were supposed to keep him safe, and now look where we are." Danny gestures around wildly to the OR waiting area.

"Detective, why don't we step aside and talk somewhere in private." The Lieutenant tries to reason with the short blond haired Five-0 Detective. He's read files on all the Five-0 members past and present and he knows Williams is the loudmouth of the team. He also knows the Commander and the Detective are in a same sex marriage.

"No you need to leave now, my husband's in surgery because of what you let one of your damn guards do. You're not going to get what you want tonight. Which is Steve's head on a stick right?"

"Clearly you're upset Detective." Hayes grabs his eight point green patrol cap, and readies himself to leave. "For what it's worth Detective, I'm truly sorry for what happened to the Commander." Hayes makes his leave without a backwards glance at the Detective. _It wasn't supposed to go this far be this bad. _It was just supposed to be enough to where the other man's injuries couldn't be treated in the Brig infirmary. Internal bleeding could not be treated in the Brig infirmary, nor could the after effects of being tased twice. Torres went way too far and he'd be dealt with properly when Hayes goes into work tomorrow. Yes even on a Sunday he has to go to work. He's the head of the Naval Brig he has to.

"Wait!" Danny calls out to the taller blond before he reaches the elevator. Danny has to jog to catch up to the man. "I need to ask you something?"

"Yes Detective what is it?"

"When you called to tell me about Steve, you said he was handcuffed and naked flat out on his stomach Steve...he wasn't..." Danny couldn't get the word out nor the alternative nicer word for what he's trying to ask.

Hayes shakes his head no, which is a relief to Danny. "No, Detective he wasn't I wouldn't let that happen."

_Yeah but you let this happen, you let my husband be stabbed, beaten and tased. All because of a lie we have to uphold._

"Right, of course, thank you Lieutenant." Danny says trying to sound thankful. Danny turns on his heel and heads back to the waiting area. Meanwhile Mary is standing just outside her brother's room.

* * *

**1819 Hours. TAMC - Neuro Intensive Care Unit Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Mary is standing just outside her brother's room looking at the signage on the translucent glass window. _TBI, no food by mouth, Seizure precautions, Fall risk, No Venipuncture in left arm, Wash hands before entering, See Nurse. _Next to all that other signage is a smile green colored sticker with the two letters NS next to it. Mary wonders what that means, she can put together what all the other signs mean, just not this one.

Mary has already seen the nurse to ask how Scott is doing, and she's just washed her hands. But seeing those signs is a lot to take in. She takes a deep breath and steps into Scott's room. Mary sees Scott's friend and partner Lane Sullivan sitting up in one of the chairs a child's picture book in his hands reading aloud to her brother.

She stops about halfway in and smiles. It's _Night Night Jungle _the same book Mary reads to Joanie almost other night. Joanie loves animals almost as much as her uncle does. It's cute.

Lane looks up from the book at the footsteps approaching and notices Mary standing there in a t-shirt and yoga pants. "Good Evening Mary." Lane greets.

"Hey, how's he doing from your standpoint I mean. I already asked the nurse all the medical stuff."

"He's good, he likes it when I read to him." Lane chuckles. "I uh guess my secrets out. No one's really in here when I read to him 'cept the nurses and they don't say anything. Big tough Navy SEAL reading his equally tough SEAL partner a kid's book. You know I read these same exact books to my son, they're actually his."

"I read the same ones to my daughter Joanie. I won't tell anyone your secrets safe with me."

"I can leave if you want to have some time alone with him." Lane offers but makes no move to get up he isn't leaving not even if Mary asks. He's not leaving because he knows Steve isn't able to be here what with him being in surgery with a lacerated kidney.

"No, no it's okay I just came to see how he's doing he looks hot feverish is his fever still high?" Mary asks as she sits down on the chair opposite Lane.

"It is it's been fluctuating all day from 103.8 to 105. The last time the nurse checked it was 104.5. Not much else the doctor's can do but keep him cool, I've changed his sheets and gown three times."

"That would explain the seizure precautions sign and the lack of breathing tube right?"

"Yeah, docs don't want him to aspirate or choke if he has a seizure. It's a waiting game now, just waiting for him to wake up. His neurologist said it was likely today."

"That's good though, if he wakes, he'll heal."

"How's Steve any news?" Lane asks changing the subject from the man in the bed to the other McGarrett currently in surgery due to an overzealous prison guard.

"No news yet, but you know how the saying goes. I'm really worried for both of them. Prison time for Steve while Scott's like this it'll destroy him. They need each other, I...need both of them to be okay."

Before Lane can answer her, Mary hears her phone vibrate. "It's Danny, I'm going to take this." Mary says and heads outside of the room and outside of the ICU.

Mary walks back over across the wing to the OR waiting room to meet up with Danny.

* * *

**2024 Tripler Army Medical Center - 6th Floor OR Waiting Area, Moanalua, Oahu. **

To Danny, time is passing way too slow. The ticking of the clock seems to mock him on how long its taken to get his partner through surgery. He hasn't sat still since he arrived at the hospital, going between pacing and sitting, his knee bouncing at 3 times the pace that the clock is ticking. This is something Steve normally does the man just cannot sit still. Danny is the calm cool collected one in these situations. Not today not right now. Not with knowing, what or rather who put his partner in this situation in the first place.

Nightmare worthy images of Steve lying on the floor all alone and helpless to defend himself against the guards. Along with one thought.

_All this drama this whole charade just to get one guy. And at what cost? What cost to Steve's psyche when he finds out it's all a charade. _

It makes Danny sick to his stomach he gets up twice to go the bathroom. On his second trip to the bathroom still nothing comes up. He quickly splashes water on his face and he heads back to the waiting room and he finds his Ohana there, the team old and new, even Rachel, Stan, Grace and Charlie. Brooke and the boys are also there both Tristan and Jake having been released earlier in the day, are now back both on crutches, but this time as visitors, for their Uncle and Dad.

It's almost too much for Danny the man who wears his heart on his sleeve is openly showing his emotions. If you'd asked him almost nine years ago if he'd be here surrounded by so many people who love and care for him. Even Rachel they'd reconciled somewhat, he'd say that person was straight crazy but it's true. As he looks out at all the faces in waiting from Kamekona all the way on down to little Joanie who isn't quite so little anymore. She's six now, and has made fast friends with his own son Charlie in just a short amount of time Mary and Joanie have been back on the island.

The NCIS team are also there as well. Even Agent Perry who's in a nifty looking non hospital regulation wheelchair. It looks like one of the paraplegic racing wheelchairs. They're probably there to make sure he doesn't slip up and mess up this plan. The only one not there is Lane who Danny figures out pretty quickly is sitting upstairs with Scott in his NCCU room.

He hasn't been in the bathroom that long has he? Ten fifteen minutes tops. "You okay there Jersey." Comes Lou's deep voice and walks up to the shorter man, hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Lou I...I am I'm just how did you all get here so fast?"

"It was a chain text really Grace started it almost as soon as you and Mary left your house. Grace sent it to Will who than told me, and then I told the rest of the team, and well ah you get it brother it's one of those chain things you know." Lou explains. "You got one good daughter there Williams."

"I know I do. You got a good son there too Lou." As Danny looks at his daughter who is having Nahele sign her cast. The older boy laughing at something Grace has said. There are others signing both Jake's and Tristan's casts as well. It's like a cast signing party. It's taking everyone's minds off of what they're all here waiting for.

About twenty minutes after Danny sits back down having signed both of his nephews casts now, Steve's doctor comes out.

"Family of Steve McGarrett." Captain Casey calls out to the room. Danny and the McGarretts stand up.

"I'm his husband, how is he, doctor?" Danny asks the blond haired doctor.

"First I want to apologize for the wait, the surgery was actually as straightforward as they come, repairing the laceration or tear in the Commander's left kidney was a success. While he was under we also stitched up the cuts in his forehead from his fall. I also stitched up the stab wound from the knife no problem as well."

"Thank you so much doctor. I think that's the mildest set of injuries Steve's had in a while." Danny confessed. "What about his head I was told he fell once and hit his head and then was slammed up against a wall hitting it again."

"Yes he did, he did lose consciousness on the ride over, but he was able to regain consciousness after a few minutes. He only sustained a mild concussion." He looked over at the five teeangers and than back at Danny. "Do they know?"

"Yes, they know of their Uncle's situation."

"Right then, as is standard protocol for concussions, we'll keep the Commander for 24 hour observation, and than Monday morning he'll be discharged and released to the proper authorities. Which I'm told will be HPD."

"That sounds about right doc, can we see him now?" Danny asks. Chin and Kono have also walked up to be beside Danny at this point. Kind of like old times, Danny doesn't want to say it feels good at all. But in some small way it does to have Chin's ever present zen calming factor and Kono's steady on his shoulder.

"He's up in the Trauma ICU, and as I'm sure you know by now only one person can visit and stay overnight with him. We only allow next of kin or a sibling."

Danny looks at Mary just as Mary looks at Danny. "You go" They both say at the same time.

"No Mary you go." Danny insists.

"Danny you're his husband you go." Mary says. "He will be able to have visitors tomorrow won't he?" Mary asks Steve's doctor.

"Yes he will two visitors at a time and you just have to be mindful of the stricter hours up in the trauma ICU." Casey informs them.

"Uncle Danny you go Aunt Mary's right. No offense but you're freaking out on the inside is showing on the outside." Cooper tells his 'Uncle.'

"Kid's got you pegged good brah. Go we'll all see Steve tomorrow in pairs when we can." Chin encourages. Everyone else around him smiles in turn and in agreement with the other man.

"Okay I'll go I think I've got a go bag in the Camaro, will someone get that for me?" Danny asks.

"Well Detective it seems you're in great hands here. I'm on shift all night until 9 tomorrow morning if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and have me paged." Captain Casey bids the group farewell and walks away.

Not soon after Captain Casey leaves everyone bids Danny a good night, happy that Steve's going to be alright and they leave Danny alone in the waiting room. After Chin goes to grab Danny's go from his car Chin waves and heads off back his and Kono's hotel for the night. Despite what the Governor said and Chin and Kono not being involved in cases anymore. It didn't mean the two had to leave the island they both grew up they could stay and visit their old team and friends as long as they wanted.

The fourth of July is coming up soon and there's no way they're missing that tradition. So Chin calls Abby and tells him of his plans. Abby doesn't mind and completely understands. It's only two weeks away after all.

Danny with bag in hand heads over to the mountainside wing on the sixth floor and heads to the trauma ICU to be with his husband. Once he finds out from a nurse Steve's room, he enters and settles himself in for the night in the reclining chair. After changing into a pair of old sweats and brushing his teeth in the handicapped bathroom in the room, Danny settles down as best he can in the chair. Dreams of a happier time and memories long forgotten washing over his tired mind.

* * *

**2107 Hours. TAMC - Neuro Intensive Care Unit Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Lane is asleep in comfy clothes, of lounge sweat shorts and a t-shirt not ten feet away from his partner's bedside slumbers peacefully. As the heart monitor Scott is attached to the beeps increase in intensity. Than the moaning and groaning starts from behind the oxygen mask placed over Scott's face. The groans slowly turn into muffled words then the thrashing and tossing starts as if Scott's trying to get away from an invisible tormentor. To him he is.

He let's out one strangled word, no, a name, "Cortez!" before his eyes shoot wide open staring straight in front of him and then flutter shut. His right hand clenching and unclenching his left casted hand his fingers are twitching like they're itching to touch something reach out to someone.

* * *

**Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following every person is greatly appreciated.**

**Stay tuned for next Tuesday's Update ****Till then folks!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout, Attempted murder, Vomit warning (though not detailed or descriptive), Improper use of medical drugs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

**Author Note:** I'm not a medical professional so I have no clue if what happened to Scott with his coma could actually happen. Probably not, but it's fanfiction and I'd allowed to take liberties with my own characters to a degree I see fit as being still somewhat realistic.

Though there is one medical procedure that I am experienced with first hand, and what happens to Scott with the drain removal happened to me. Not a fun situation to be in at all.

**A/N:** Not much Steve in this chapter sadly, although there is a reason for that.

Sorry for the delay in update. This chapter was supposed to be way longer, but I found a better place to end it than originally planned.

* * *

**Navy Lingo**

MCPO - Master Chief Petty Officer - Ninth and highest enlisted rank in the Navy.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**0500 Hours. 23 June 2019 - Sunday. Tripler Army Medical Center Chapel, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Lane has been in far too many chapels and churches over his time in the Navy. Though why he's here now, isn't for one of a dozen or so SEAL teammates he's lost over the years. No, last night seeing Scott in his bed reminds him of his mother, who died of breast cancer when he was a sophomore in high school. Which got him thinking of his partner's mother, Doris McGarrett, and Scott's non-relationship with her.

Scott rarely talks about Doris, but when he does, it's about how she never agreed with or liked his decision to join the Navy. This is of course after her being 'dead' for twenty some years. She always brings it up and Scott always retorts, 'you weren't even there, we all thought you were dead, why should you care what I do.'

Sitting on one of the long benches his head bowed his hands are clasped together in front of him. It's now been five days since the shooting at Ala Moana shopping center, five days since Scott's been in a coma. Lane's praying and hoping he wakes up soon. That'll make him feel that much better with this whole Steve situation. Though that brings up a whole other issue of how to tell Scott about Steve, not to mention telling Scott about Brandon. Lane doesn't know how he's going to do that.

He needs to his partner, it'll take time for Scott to get better and accept what's happened to him. Lane'll vows to be by Scott's side every step of the way. As long as he can, what with the case still be active and the real killer to catch who murdered Brandon Montgomery early yesterday morning.

He tries not to think about it, but if Scott had waited any longer Tuesday evening in the ER it could be a very different story right now. So in hindsight all things considered being an amputee isn't all that bad. Lane's pretty sure, Scott'll be able to go back into the field in full capacity with the right prosthetic. Again getting him to accept it and actually wear it is a whole other issue. First he's got to come to terms with the fact that he'll be an amputee. His life and his partnership with Lane will be different. Lane knows this is probably be the toughest fight of his partner's life.

Lane eventually leaves the chapel an hour later, he goes down to the first floor coffee cart to get himself some coffee and then goes back up to Scott's room. Since he's next of kin for Scott he's exempt to that 'no visitors' rule between 0600 and 0800.

* * *

**0614 Hours. TAMC - Neuro Intensive Care Unit Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu. **

When Lane gets to Scott's room he sees his friends' day nurse Kami checking his vitals, and replacing the empty saline and nutrients bags with full ones. Kami gets a quizzical look on her face as she looks at the night nurses notes from the previous day.

"Good Morning Kami." Lane greets the young nurse. "What's wrong Kami?" Lane asks as he sets his coffee down on the window ledge. He sees the look on Kami's face it's one of confusion as she looks at the readings and notes.

"I don't believe it I really don't I've never seen this in all my time here." Kami says astounded.

"What, what haven't you seen before Kami?" Lane is getting a bit agitated now.

"Scott woke up last night, when you wake up from a coma you generally don't go back into it. His EEG reading's show normal brain wave activity. His breathing and heart rate are normal. He's just sleeping right now." Kami explains to Lane. "It wasn't for long at all, maybe a minute or two, but his EEG also shows he was dreaming or by his heart rate having a nightmare last night. It must have been so strong and vivid that it was enough to pull him out of his coma."

Lane sits down on the chair so he doesn't fall down, realizing what had to have happened to Scott. "He had a flashback last night, what's his temperature like now?" Lane asks suddenly.

"It's 104.5 I'm going to go get his doctor show him these readings. I'll be back soon."

Lane moves his chair closer to his friend's bedside, he takes Scott's left fingers and intertwines them with his own. "Scott? Scott buddy if you can hear me squeeze my fingers?" Lane asks.

Lane sees Scott's eyes squeeze themselves tightly shut like he's in pain, and a sheen of sweat forming on his brow. "Come on Scott open your eyes for you me man. You can do it?" Lane pleads. Lane puts a hand on Scott's left shoulder it's meant to be comforting but it has the opposite effect.

"No!" Scott cries out, his blue hazel eyes opening wide in shock his eyes flitting around the room not focusing. "No, don't touch...touch him!"

Who had him, the Taliban, the South African warlords.

Room is white sterile. No no not here can't be here. I'm not not like him.

"Scott? Scott it's me Lane. Easy there, calm down."

"No, don't touch him, take...take me in...instead." Before Lane can react properly or even register what's happening. Scott's left arm swings out in his thrashing about and whacks Lane hard in the face. Lane rears back and clutches his bleeding nose, that's now throbbing painfully. Lane hits the nurse's call button, and within minutes Kami, two orderlies and Major Shepherd rush into the room.

"Kami push 10 of Ativan now!" Major Shepherd orders. Kami quickly gets the right syringe and pushes the medicine into Scott's IV port. Scott's thrashing around stops and his muscles start relaxing. His facial features relax too into that of sleep.

"Agent Sullivan are you alright?" An orderly asks Lane as he sees the man holding his nose with both hands. His hands are covered in blood.

"Do I look albright he broded by node. Damn cadt." Lane grumbled between pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. Wincing because it hurt his nose to pinch it.

"Kimo escort Agent Sullivan here down to the ER, and make sure someone from plastics is down there to look at his nose." Major Shepherd orders the orderly of Hawaiian descent. "He may need surgery."

"No, surbery. No leabe him." Lane points towards Scott lying in the bed.

"It's only if Agent Sullivan, now go you don't want your nose to set like that." Shepherd orders.

"Come on Agent let's get that nose looked at." Kimo says and gently guides Lane out of the room. Lane gives his now sleeping friend a look and then follows Kimo out of the room.

"I've never seen a patient react or come out of a coma the way Agent McGarrett has. He's a true mystery." Major Shepherd remarks looking at his patient. "His fever is still high I want you to keep an extra close eye on his temperature. A seizure is still quite possible we're still within that early post traumatic seizure stage."

"Of course Dr. anything else I can do."

"Not right now no." Major Shepherd tells Kami. As Dr. Shepherd is checking is rechecking his patient's lines and tubings are still in place. He can feel his patient's nurse looking at him. "Ask what you want to ask Kami it's okay?"

"Have you really not seen this before Major Shepherd?"

"Never, I've never heard of vivid flashbacks causing a patient to come out of their coma. Guess you do see something new every day."

"His vitals are all steady, his temp is still 104.5 Dr."

"Keep an eye on that temperature, notify me the minute it changes either higher or lower and if he develops any other symptoms of a seizure."

"Of course Dr." Kami looks over her patient one last time before both she and Major Shepherd leave Scott's room.

* * *

**0625 Hours. Emergency Room 3rd Floor - Treatment Room Bay 2, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Lane knows exactly who Scott is talking about or rather shouting about in his delirious state due to his fever. Adrian "Andy" Cortez, tortured literally to the brink of death and then he had his neck snapped in some dingy dark dank building in Ramadi, Iraq in 2003. Scott had been in the SEALs for eight years at that point. Scott was twenty four at the time and it wasn't the first time he'd lost someone.

Lane himself doesn't count the losses of his brothers how many friends he's lost how many funerals he's been too.

"Mr. Sullivan." A voice breaks Lane out of his reverie.

"Hey Doc." Lane greets a young looking plastic surgeon. He doesn't think he needs surgery he's broken his nose before as a kid, fell off his skateboard. His nose hadn't been fully formed and shaped than. Now it is though. He hopes he doesn't have to get surgery.

"I hear you broke your nose, how'd that happen?" The female Captain asks him.

"By bartner brode it, with hib dab buckin' cadt." Lane explains as best he can with his busted-up nose distorting his speech.

"Let me see if I got that your partner, if I had to guess your partner isn't your domestic partner and he hit you right?"

"Yeb I bean no, worb bartner."

"Work partner?"

"Yes NBIS."

"NCIS?"

"Yeb, hib be with his cadt, nightbare trieb waking hib up."

"Ah I see, well don't you worry Mr. Sullivan, even with the swelling it doesn't look like you'll need surgery just a simple realignment procedure."

"Tank Bod." Lane tries to breathe through his nose but ends up coughing instead.

Lane's plastic surgeon puts a pair of sterile blue gloves on and sits on a rolling stool in between her patient's legs. She positions her fingers on either side of her patients face. Near the bridge of his nose and the nostril. "On three okay Mr. Sullivan. I need you to keep your head still and not rear back okay."

Lane nods at the doctor in front of him. "1...2...3." There's a loud crick and Lane cringes and swears.

"Ah fuck that hurt." Lane swears.

"Well Mr. Sullivan, it looks like your nose is all fixed now. Radiology is already back up and it's not even 0700 yet, but when they open up, I'll give you a call, and I want you to get your nose x-rayed to make sure it's aligned properly we're working within a two hours window here."

Lane sniffs and breathes in through his nose. "I can breathe thanks doc." Lane lets out a great big huff through his nose. "Do I have to get that x-ray. You said it was all fixed."

"I've read your file you went through the Sniper program you're good at waiting Senior Chief I think you can wait for an x-ray, no."

"Yes, ma'am are you discharging me?" Lane asks hopefully.

"No I'm not I'm keeping you in the system, and I'll be notified when the flow in Radiology is less packed and I'll call you directly. Is your number still..." His doctor rattles off a cell phone number.

"Yes ma'am it is. So I'm free to go?"

"Not quite yet, I'm going to splint your nose up to make sure it stays in the correct align and then in about 30 to 45 minutes we should be able to get that x-ray for you."

"And then if it's clear I'll be discharged?" Lane may have had sniper training and knows how to be patient and wait, but when his partner is the cause for his impatience or 'ants in his pants' as his six year old son would say. He's anything but patient, and he couldn't care less that Scott accidentally broke his nose. They've both accidentally hurt each other before in sparring in similar situations that Lane found himself in not twenty minutes ago.

"Yes then you'll be discharged, for now go see your partner, go get something to eat. I'm sure your partner won't be going anywhere in his condition..."

Lane looks into the doctor's soft brown eyes. "How did you?..."

"Word travels fast around here and plus everyone in the ER that day has been interviewed and questioned about what they saw something about a negligence charge for a triage nurse."

"Oh, I hadn't realized."

"Really you hadn't realized?"

"Okay I knew that was happening sometime this week, but I've been a bit preoccupied with my case and my partner. Am I good to go now?"

"Yes you are Agent, stay on post though I don't want to have to go sending a search party out for you am I understood." His doctor says a bright smile on her face.

"Understood ma'am." Lane hops off the gurney and decides to head to the cafeteria. He's suddenly starving now and he's left his coffee upstairs in Scott's room untouched.

* * *

**0650 Hours. Neuro Intensive Care Unit Patient Room 656, Moanalua, Oahu. **

It's ten minutes to 7 a.m. and Isaac's finally alone. Imani had woken up to a phone call earlier, it was Havika at his parents' house. Marcus had had an asthma attack and had called the paramedics. Imani had left saying she'd be back when she'd seen to Marcus. Isaac had woken up as well to the sound of the phone ringing. He convinces his wife to take Savannah and Marcus to church to one of the later morning church services after Marcus had been checked out by the paramedics. Routine is good for the kids and keeping it the same is what they need.

Church on Sundays is one of those routine outings. Savannah and Marcus are 13 and 10 years old respectively and it's Summer they don't need to be spending every waking minute of their Summer in a hospital. Or for however long he's going to be stuck here. Hopefully not too long he hates being inactive, and feeling useless they've still got an ongoing case that they're working.

Plus Isaac is a prideful man he doesn't want his kids to see him like this. More than they have too anyway. Once Imani is gone and his nurse has checked his vitals he asks her to put up the no visitors sign outside his room. Teammates to be included, he just needs peace and quiet time to himself. Well as much as he can get with his nurse coming in every 15 minutes to check his vitals and then every six hours to help him, Isaac shudders at this 'relieve' himself. The only time a man should have to have help with that such thing is when he's old and senile and when he's first born when he can't help but not know how wipe his own ass.

He hates this. He really does. Hate is a strong word that he doesn't use it very often. He doesn't often hate things, he makes it a point to not use the word and not let his kids use that word either. You can strongly dislike something or someone but not hate. But this…there is just no other word for how Isaac feels about the situation.

God has a plan, his mother said to him yesterday when she'd called to check in with him see how he's doing. He has a plan for you son. Isaac doesn't see how being paralyzed is at all in God's plan for him. Everything happens for a reason, yeah he used to think that way not so much anymore. He never saw this coming. He can't really be badmouthing his Momma though if she were to come here from New Orleans with his Dad, she'd tear him a new one. Not that he'd be able to feel it. Okay verbally tear him a new one than, for thinking bad about the good Lord. He can't help it his Momma isn't the one living through it, he is and by extension so are Imani and his kids. Yes it may be temporary, but that thought of it somehow becoming permanent is always in the back of his mind. He's only been fully awake, two days now. He doesn't much count Friday since he was pretty much out of it when he first woke up from his medically induced coma.

Isaac feels that he has the right to be grumpy, angry, miserable, pissed and scared. So damn scared. That's part of the reason he didn't want his Momma or more so his dad here to see him so vulnerable and physically weak. He feels like absolute crap he's got the mother of all headaches damn concussion, his abdomen hurts well the incision site hurt where they had to take out his spleen. His damn groin muscles are driving him up the fucking wall he thinks about calling his nurse to help him transfer to the wheelchair he's using. But decides against it. It's still too early to visit Scott, and he hasn't eaten yet.

He can't feel anything below his waist. Absolutely nothing. He knows that everything works just fine. He knows that, he just can't get his brain to function right now, to move his legs. They're fucking useless right now and he wants to scream. And that's exactly what he does, he turns over as best he can in bed. With his head face down in the pillow he lets out the loudest muffled scream he dares.

A bit okay a lot exhausted from just that simple action he's huffing and puffing like an old man. First item on his agenda order breakfast and then maybe he'll go for a wa- God he's even still thinking like an able bodied person. He has no idea how he'll handle this if it's permanent. He just has to stay positive, but it's just so damn hard to. He's only been like this two days. He's not counting the days he was in a medical coma.

He reaches over to the corded phone in his room and calls for room service. The good thing about being here if he can say that is that even though this is a military hospital, with strict hours for almost everything. Breakfast is served all day until 2100. He orders himself a fluffy egg veggie omelet with sausage links, hash browns and sliced apples. He's thanks the operator, who then says his meal will arrive in forty five minutes. His breakfast should arrive around 0735, so looks like he's got some time to kill.

When his nurse Devonte removed the foley last night and told him how they expect him to relieve himself in the future, he just snapped. He couldn't help himself and he started crying. Devonte was really understanding in the only way another man could be, he wasn't condescending or didn't say anything about him being less of a man. He just sat down by Isaac's bedside and let him cry.

Isaac cried himself out, last night, that's why Imani didn't come in until way later. Devonte stopped here from coming in. That's why Devonte stayed so long, and why Isaac was so tired, and had such a bad headache after he left. He didn't even register Imani coming in last night. He was so tired and he fell asleep almost as soon as Devonte left last night.

If he can't go back into the field Havika is going to have to take up his position as unit chief permanently and then Seeger would be promoted to SFA, and then Evan would be a field agent. The only new person they'd have to get is a new junior field agent. That isn't even counting the CRT. There's no way Jackson, Kali and Lane especially Lane will ever permanently replace Scott on their team. If anything Lane will take Scott's position and then Blackburn will have to replace Lane's position with another CRT medic. Lots of stuff for Isaac to think about some of it is personal and he doesn't want to think about but other stuff most of it is unit oriented so he focuses on the needs of his unit before himself as always. Just like how he did with his Recon Marine unit back when he was in the Corps. Push forward always forward never look back.

* * *

**0720 Hours. Trauma Intensive Care Unit - Patient Room 606, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Steve wakes up with a start and to the steady beeping of a heart monitor. He sits up in bed and wait it's not just any heart monitor it's his own heart monitor. He's at the hospital. Last night hadn't been a horrible dream. He's been arrested by Agent Warren than taken to the Naval Brig where he got the shit beaten out of him during processing. And now here he is in the hospital.

Steve turns to his left and sees a blond tuft of hair sticking out from a blanket on a reclining chair. Danny. Danny had stayed with him all night last night. He's got a massive headache from hitting his head yesterday on the concrete wall or maybe it was the tile floor that did it. Either way he knows he's not going to be signing himself out AMA this time around.

"Danny." Steve croaks his voice rough from sleep. The blond blanket tuft stirs and the blanket falls down to Danny's lap revealing a Newark PD t-shirt.

"Hey babe." Danny greets warmly his own voice rough from sleep. Danny looks down at his watch almost 7:30, "Wow babe you slept in it's almost 7:30."

"Yesterday happened didn't it?" Steve asks sitting up a little in bed raising the bed so he's sitting up.

"Fraid so Steven I can't believe it, can't believe you did what you did." Danny says remembering how he's supposed to act. He hates, how easily the lie rolls of his tongue. "What made you do it Steve finally just snapped, couldn't take it?"

"Danny no I'd never, not you too. Please I need you to believe me." Steve begs and pleads with his husband.

Danny shakes his head and gets up from the recliner. "Evidence doesn't lie Steven, and NCIS has plenty of it and it all leads back to you. You murdered MCPO Montgomery."

Steve is distraught beyond recognition. "You know evidence can be tampered with we've seen it before."

"What you think NCIS framed you or something they're the best of the best Steven. Your prints are all over the murder. And they have video surveillance of you at the house. You're going to go away for a long time and I am sorry for that babe. There's nothing I can do. You did the crime now you have to do the time for real this time."

Steve can't believe what he's hearing. Doesn't want to believe it but he can hear perfectly fine and what's coming out of his husband's mouth is true. He did do this, and now he has to put up with the consequences of his actions. Steve hangs his head miserably and looks over at Danny as he leaves the room. What had he done.

* * *

**0800 Hours. Neuro Intensive Care Unit Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Lane and both of Scott's doctors, Captain Carson his trauma surgeon and Major Shepherd, Scott's neurologist are talking about Scott's prognosis. Now that he's actually awake and out of his coma depending on how he is mentally they may make the move to move him to the trauma ICU within the next few days.

"The Trauma ICU, but I thought that was for patients who had been seriously injured. Scott's past that point isn't he?" Lane asks.

"Yes while he is passed the initial trauma, he no longer needs the Neuro ICU critical care, the swelling in his brain has decreased and his MRI's and CTs have come back clean." Major Shepherd tells Lane.

"His MRI and CT scans show signs of a severe TBI, and with his amputation there still could be issues regarding that, so when he's more coherent we'll be moving him back there." Captain Carson adds.

"So he won't be moved to a step down ward anytime soon?"

"No he won't surgical or medical, he'll be going to the major trauma inpatient rehab wing on the third floor for the duration of his stay here again once he's deemed stable enough."

"When'll that be?"

"Probably in a week or so, possibly next week Friday if everything looks good with his surgical site. The sooner we can get him in occupational and physical therapy the better his recovery will be both for his amputation and his TBI."

"That sounds like a good plan doctors thank you."

The ongoing conversation near where Scott lays is the reason for the sonorous hum and its persistence helps build the tenuous thread needed to peel his eyes open. However after that monumental effort, he remains out of sorts and unable to truly focus on the three blurry images hanging so closely over his head. Two of them are wearing long white coats.

He doesn't understand that the hum is really a translation of speech. Vision is a colorless merging of black and white; dark and light. Words evade him, as did the ability to think and come up with what he thought he's seeing.

With no ability or compulsion to do more, he stares upwards and tries to absorb the soothing hum. It ebbs, flows and something changes around him, yet for the most part, it stays relatively constant. It's enough to let it just happen and allow it to wash over him.

"Scott?" Lane looks over at his partner as he lays with his eyes partially open, yet utterly still and unresponsive. He waits a fraction of a second longer before reacting to the ghostlike stare. He looks over at his partner's two doctors.

"Scott can you hear me?" Colton asks his patient. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?" Slowly Scott reaches up with his right hand and squeezes the other man's hand hard. Strong.

It takes Scott a minute or two to recognize the blond haired man with the white surgical strips on his nose. "Sully. Laney." Scott rasps a ghost of a smile on his face. Scott recognizes him, recognizes his partner and that almost makes Lane want to tear up and cry himself. He's been so worried these past five days. He knows how serious and severe TBI's can be. From mild to very severe, and all the complications in between that can occur. The doctors have been saying severe ever since the shooting. TBI's don't really ever get downgraded that's not how they work.

Scott blinks a few times as if clearing the cobwebs out of his head. Everything's fuzzy in his head. He doesn't know how he got here or why he's here, and his right leg feels funny. "Whha hppn'd?" Scott asks looking between all three men with fearful flitting eyes back and forth not entirely focusing on any one of them. They've all seen this before this is the look of a scared man, no almost like a scared kid. Scott is gripping the top of the hospital blanket with his right hand in a vice grip. Like a safety blanket.

Major Shepherd kneels down next to the right side of his patient's bed so he seems less imposing and threatening. "You were in an accident, you're in the hospital."

"Hos'pil?" Scott asks slurring the word.

"Yes the hospital. I've got a few questions to ask you can you answer them for me? They're very easy, and not hard."

Scott nods his head slowly. "Okay, let's start, can you tell me your full name and rank?"

"Sc-Scott Ale-xander McGarrt, Mas-ter Chief Pet-ty Officer."

"Good job, can you tell me your birth date?"

"May 19, 1979."

"Good you're doing really well Scott." Shepherd smiles at him, and Lane smiles encouragingly. "What month are we in?" Scott takes a few minutes to answer with a little help from Shepherd, "Is it April, May, or June?"

"June?" Scott states likes it's a question.

"That's right, can you tell me what day of the week it is?"

"Tuesday." Scott says. He looks in between the two men in the white coats. It has to be Tuesday right. He remembers going to bed on Monday, and falling asleep so yeah it's Tuesday.

"No Scott it's Sunday June 23rd." Shepherd corrects his patient.

"Sunday?" Scott questions eyes bulging wide. What the heck happened to Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. What the heck happened to him. Scott's heart rate monitor starts beeping a bit faster, and it becomes louder in his ears. He doesn't remember he just can't remember what happened.

Colton look at his frantic patient. "Easy Scott it's okay take slow easy breaths for me." He places the oxygen mask back on Scott's face briefly. His heart rate and breathing have evened out again. "Are you ready to continue with the questions?" Scott nods his head in the affirmative after taking the oxygen mask off.

"Can you tell me what year we're in?"

"Two thou-sand nine nineteen."

"Can you tell me the name of the hospital?"

"Tri-Trip- Tribler."

"How do you know that Scott?"

"Ass- asked fo-for rank." Scott says slowly, looking around still like someone's going to come in and hurt him. "Where- where Stevie? See him?"

The three men look between each other and the patient lying in the bed. A silent conversation being had.

"Scott." Lane starts. Scott looks over to his left at Sully. How to explain this delicately to his brain damaged friend. Again they still didn't know exactly how bad his injury is, and how this news will affect him. Lane decides to go with the easy soft approach. "Steve's was hurt yesterday pretty bad, but he's okay now though he's in the same hospital as you."

"Can see him?" Scott asks hope seeming through his voice. God it's killing Lane to see his partner like this so innocent like and...he doesn't want to say it, but broken almost childlike. He can't help but think this is partly his fault. If he had taken charge and forced him to stay back and monitor for HQ they might not be in this situation right now.

Blake steps forward now and kneels down next to Scott's bed just like Colton has done. "You can't right now Scott. Your injuries...you can't walk. I don't want you getting out of bed just yet." Neither of his doctors know how to break the amputation news to their patient. He's been unconscious for the last five days he hasn't felt anything everything's been taken care of for him. Now that he's aware somewhat and awake that'll soon change.

"Hot." Scott says suddenly changing the subject. He feels overwhelming sense of fear and panic. "I'm hot, don't feel...feel right."

"Are you any pain?" Shepherd asks Scott. "Your leg, your head?"

He is but it's not either of those this is a different kind of pain. It smells kind of funny in the room too.

"No."

"What's wrong than Scott?" Lane asks his friend in concern. Scott squeezes his eyes shut in clear pain and then opens them up again.

"Sometfings not right. Do- Don' feel good." Lane sees fear and confusion in Scott's eyes when he finally looks at him. Scott is about to say something when his eyes roll back and he starts to convulse. Both Shepherd and Carson spring into action. Blake runs out of the room calling for a nurse and two orderlies.

Lane watches in horror as Scott's nurse and Major Shepherd tend to a still convulsing Scott. Lane is unceremoniously pushed out of the room.

"Roll him on his side." Major Shepherd orders. Two orderlies roll Scott on his left side so his stump of a right leg doesn't have pressure on it, this also eases his breathing so he won't choke either. He and Captain Carson try to hold down their seizing patient. All the while counting the seconds that slowly tick into minutes. 1…2…3.

Three minutes the seizure lasts three long minutes. Lane waits outside the room for what feels like forever but in reality is only a few minutes when Captain Carson comes out of the room.

"What happened Doc?"

"You got the list of complications email Major Shepherd sent you and the Commander." Lane nods his head he'd only gotten halfway through the list he couldn't through all the possible complications of a severe TBI. "Early post traumatic seizures was on that list. It's why he was running such a high fever. We're preparing him for a CT and EEG now."

"What caused the seizure? Scott said he didn't feel right before it happened."

"Now I'm not neurologist but I've seen my fair share of seizures resulting from severe TBI's and now the symptoms. My best guess it's a result of the head trauma and subsequent surgery he endured. We are doing a CT scan to rule out a spontaneous bleed which was also on the list of complications."

Kami, Scott's primary nurse for the day, steps out of Scott's room, "We are ready to transport him to radiology Captain."

"Good, I'll head downstairs with Shepherd for the scan. Lane you can wait here for our return Major Shepherd will let you know the results of the scan as soon as we have them."

Lane nods and watches as Major Shepherd and a couple of orderlies plus Captain Carson push Scott's gurney towards the elevator. After the doors close, Lane heads back into Scott's room and decides to the unit and see what everyone's doing right now.

Jackson and Kali are actually at the office going over the crime scene surveillance tapes with Havika. They strategically place cameras and other surveillance equipment around and caught a Nissan sedan leaving the Montgomery residence. The same Nissan that was later found tortured by the docks. Now they can't get anything off the torched car now, but with the surveillance from before they can get a plate number and see who it's registered too and where it was bought or rented from.

Brianna texts Lane back saying she's taking a personal day and that she's got Evan as her unwanted shadow for the day. Lane's good at reading through the lines of texts. There's something going on with Agent Seeger ever since she went to go talk with her father before the storm. Or possibly even early that day before the storm. Lane'll have to call Havika later and see if he knows anything about what's going on with Agent Seeger.

Everyone in the unit needs to be in tip top shape both physically, mentally, and emotionally if they're going to carry out this case and get justice for those dead service members.

Havika also tells Lane that they did manage to recover a phone that was dumped about a block away from the crime scene. Jackson's working his tech magic on the phone and seeing if they can get anything off the phone. Numbers called, texts received, other transactions that sort of thing. Anything to lead them to the real killer.

Lane also updates the rest of the team on Scott's condition. That he just had a seizure and the doctors are taking him back for more tests to find out the cause of it. That group text also includes Isaac so he can stay updated on the case and on Scott's condition. Even though he's literally right next door to Scott's own room.

Lane waits for over an hour before Scott is brought back to his room, he appears to be sleeping as he doesn't stir when they transfer him from the gurney back to his bed. A few minutes later Major Shepherd enters.

"What's the news Doc? How's he doing?"

"Scott didn't suffer a spontaneous bleed. He woke up briefly during the scan so we gave him a light sedative; he is sleeping now and will probably sleep for several hours. It appears that the seizure is a result of the trauma and surgery."

"Is he going to suffer seizures for the rest of his life?"

"Scott suffered what we like to term early post traumatic seizures. A seizure that happens within the first week after a brain injury. About 25% of people who have an early post traumatic seizure like Scott did will have another seizure months or years later."

"He had more than one it didn't look like it?" Lane asks worriedly.

"Oh no he didn't, that's just a name for it. He only had one seizure and we timed it, dated it and what he was doing before it happened. I'd recommend keeping this as a seizure journal." Shepherd hands Lane the medium sized notebook and pen. "So you can identify possible seizure triggers." Lane takes the notebook and places it in his duffel bag.

"What about his speech?" Lane asks suddenly remembering Scott's speech patterns when he spoke. "He was really slurring his words."

"His slurred speech could just be from being so out of it right now but it also could be another side effect the surgery and TBI. My guess is it's a little of both. We won't know until he's awake for a longer period of time and more coherent and aware what parts of his brain are damaged. Regardless, if the speech impediment is a result of the TBI he'll need speech therapy along with physical and occupational therapy to help him recover as fully as he can."

Lane sucks in a breath at the doctor's last words of recover as fully as he can. Do they not think he can make a full 100% recovery.

"You don't think he'll make a full recovery do you? He won't be 100% like he was before." Lane states it like a fact and not a question.

"With the injury your partner sustained five days ago and the other mild TBI's throughout his NCIS and Naval career, plus the severe concussion he suffered back in 2008, in a helicopter crash in Afghanistan. No, I'm afraid he won't be 100% like you said. His brain now is just too damaged." _It'll be a miracle if he doesn't develop post concussion syndrome with the knock to the head he took. He's already showing signs and that's worrisome. _

Shepherd'll be surprised if Scott doesn't end up completely mentally incapacitated, he's surprised it hasn't been worse before this. The man's medical history alone and what he's been through is enough to write a book on what not to do, in the Navy and how to prevent such accidents from happening. Though with what little speech he did hear from his patient before the seizure he's positive now that having a debilitating intellectual disability or being severely mentally handicapped won't be an issue.

"So he really scrambled his brains this time." Lane laughs quietly to himself not in a malicious way more of a sad way. "I always knew one day there would finally be something one of us wouldn't be able to come back from. I just didn't think it would happen like this."

"There is good news though with occupational therapy for his amputation and his TBI and physical therapy coupled with speech and memory therapy all done right here at Tripler he will recover and he may even be able to go back to work eventually if he wants. Though it'll be strictly sitting behind a desk for a while before he can even think about getting back in the field and leading a team. It'll take time and a lot of effort on his part, but he doesn't strike me as a quitter. He'll get through this with your help I'm sure."

"Thanks Doc, since you said his ICP is normal now are you going to take out the drain in his head." Lane asks looking over at his sleeping friend on the right side of his shaved head a tube is attached and draining cerebral fluid out of his head.

"Yes we will when he wakes up since he'll be asleep now for several hours. It's a simple bedside procedure. We'll numb the area heavily and then slowly and carefully remove the tube and then put a bandage over the wound. There shouldn't be a need for anymore surgeries."

"Sounds like a plan sir." Lane smiles then looking at his partner knowing he's just sleeping now and not in a coma. "Well since he's playing sleeping beauty for the next couple of hours I'm going to go home and change and then head into the office."

"Okay, I'll be back to check on Scott in the next hour or so, and Kami'll will be in every 15 minutes as usual. If you have any further questions for me, you have my number and you can call me. If anything comes up before he wakes up I'll call you and let you know whether you need to come in or not. He's doing remarkably well so far Lane despite how he woke up, he's doing well, you shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm his partner sir. It's my job to worry as it is his if the roles were reversed." Lane bids the blond neurologist goodbye picking up his duffel bag and pocketing his phone and heading out of the ICU. Though not before stopping off at Isaac's room about to go in, but he sees the no visitors sign up, and makes an about face and heads back in his original destination respecting his boss' wish for privacy.

Outside the hospital entrance he bumps into a scruffy chestnut haired guy in light blue scrubs, the scrubs that the nurses and orderlies where in the inpatient psychiatric ward. "Sorry didn't see you there man." Lane replies.

The young looking man replies hurriedly. "No, no my fault I'm late really late should have been looking where I was going. Have a nice day Chief." Than the young nurse hurries into the building and up to the 5th floor.

Lane brushes off both the physical dust and dirt from his pants, the kid had actually managed to knock him down he was moving so fast. As well as the comment of 'Have a nice day Chief'. There's no way that guy knows Lane's rank, I mean all Chiefs he's known in the Navy in his time have all gone by the nickname of Chief at one point in time or another. It's coincidence. Nurses are bound to know or even slightly recognize any one of the NCIS team I mean they've been in and out of the hospital as visitors for the past five days now.

Lane shrugs it off, as the guy just being friendly and heads to his black Ford Expedition having driven the CRT truck back to the office yesterday after Jackson had dropped it off at Scott's house yesterday morning after the storm. He out of the parking lot completely missing the black Chevy truck parked up by the entrance of the hospital.

It's 0945 by the time he's showered, changed and parking his SUV in the parking lot of the NCIS field office. He grabs his repacked go bag with his work essentials and then a different go bag for the hospital for Scott. He grabs his repacked and organized work go bag and locks his SUV as he heads inside the building.

* * *

**0950 Hours. NCIS Field Office - MCRT Bullpen, Pearl Harbor, Oahu. **

"Morning guys." Lane greets everyone in the bullpen a broad smile on his face. He can't keep the smile off his face.

"Okay what's got you in such a good mood, it's Sunday and we're here working." Brianna asks.

Lane sits down on top of Isaac's desk one leg crossed over the other. "Scott woke up last night his GCS score is 13, it's not perfect, but he's out of his coma, and he's talking." Lane tries to focus on the positive seeing as he's already texted the unit a full update on Scott about him having a seizure and what the doctor said Scott's prognosis is now. They didn't know he'd woken up though.

"He did, that's great news Lane." Kali walks over to her second in command on her team and hugs him than pulls back. "Jackson and I are really glad the team isn't the same without him."

"Yeah there's no one to gripe about my love of rules and regulations, even in our special unit. Laws are there for a reason. Does this mean we can see him now?" Jackson asks.

"It does, I texted his doctors while I was still in the parking lot, and they said once he's awake again they'll see about Scott having visitors. Isaac doesn't want visitors by the way today."

"He doesn't?" Havika asks worriedly about his own partner.

"No he doesn't I thought Imani would have told you." Lane asks. "I only saw the sign when I went to go see how he was doing and saw the no visitors sign put up."

"I don't think she knows, she said Isaac told her and the kids to go to church and enjoy their Sunday. I'll call in an hour or two, their church service should be just starting now."

"I wouldn't blame him." Evan comments from where he's leaning on his own next to the right of where Lane is sitting.

"Yeah, I agree man I can only imagine what he's going through. Temporary paralysis, that's gotta be tough." Jackson adds in.

"Maybe later when we visit Scott we can see if the boss man's up to visitors." Brianna suggests.

"Sounds good we can maybe even sneak in some food." Evan replies.

"Okay less lunch plan talk more investigation talk Jackson did you manage to get into the phone you and Kali found?" Havika asks.

"I did Havika and I was able to get the deleted messages back and there are messages from an R and C. Clearly this person thinks they're smart by just using only initials, but we know R is for Rutherford we just haven't figured out who 'C' is."

"Brianna and I went to talk to the neighbor directly across the street, and he said he saw the Nissan and the man getting out of the car." Kali informs Havika. "Description, tall, wearing all black and looked to be of South American descent and complexion, about early to mid-30's. Said he also saw the Commander there earlier before he saw the Nissan pull up."

"Okay that confirms what we know, Steve was there on a run, and he ran past the Montgomery house. We already know he didn't do it. But this does get us closer to the real killer. At least we know who we're looking for now."

Havika puts his hand under his chin thinking about all the info they have on the latest shooting. "Jackson see if you can't track or trace any financial records or transactions like an online banking app or something. This guy's got to be getting paid somehow."

"Do we know how McManis or Wilkes are getting paid?" Kali asks. "It's probably the same way."

"Wilkes is getting paid by a bullet to head to according to him. I stopped by the psych ward yesterday to talk to him, that's how he thinks he's going to die. He's obsessed with Scott and Rutherford doesn't like that. A bullet to head just like he put in Gunnery Sergeant Hurley."

"He could be poisoned just like Sergeant Powell was at the bar in Kaneohe."

"Do you think we really should be speculating how a perp dies guys. I know you all want to see him taken down but this isn't the way." Havika tells his teammates. "When the time comes he'll face trial, and judge and jury. We don't play all three. At least not this time."

"He still won't give up his branch of service. The only reason he's in the psych ward at Tripler is because his doctor did give up that he was at some point in the military. It's the only reason he wasn't transferred to an outside facility." Lane tells the team.

"Does he have any identifying marks that could clue us in to which branch he served in." Evan asks.

"If it was that easy Evan don't you think I wouldn't be standing here saying I don't know." Lane remarks.

Havika gives his friend a certain look as if to say 'cool it'. Kali has Jackson bring up a picture of Wilkes. It's the one of him in the black SEAL team 5 sweatshirt from Monday on the hospital surveillance.

"If we think of it terms of plausibility and the skills and knowledge he seems to possess we should be able to rule out at least of the five right away." Kali notes.

"Technically it's only four if we're talking branches of the military the Coast Guard is under Homeland Security not Department of Defense." Jackson corrects his partner.

"Okay so that leaves four options, Navy, Air Force, Marine Corps, and Army. The Marine Corps is actually a Department of the Navy and follows under their jurisdiction under the broader DoD." Evan informs the group.

"Let's look at age how old is he? Do we know that?" Havika asks.

"He's two years younger than you sir, he's thirty four."

"So the youngest he could have enlisted is seventeen with a parents' permission. Let's go back to the brother theory let's say Wilkes does have a brother, a younger brother just hypothetically and they enlisted together that puts the enlisted age of Wilkes up to nineteen at least if he had a younger brother who also enlisted." Havika is thinking out loud now.

"Don't think you have to think hypothetically anymore boss." Jackson does some looking through the various databases they have access to. He pulls up two service records both under the name Wilkes.

"Well that throws my Air Force theory out." Kali says in shock.

"And my Army theory." Evan puts in.

"Knew that he wasn't Navy. He couldn't be he had a certain air about him." Brianna says.

"It's worse he's a Marine. A Marine never lies, cheats, or steals." Lane remarks remembering what Isaac told him once about what Marines first learn in boot camp. Literally that's like the first day, Black Friday he thinks is what Isaac calls it where the recruits meet their drill instructors.

"And he's done all three and then some to get where he is now." Havika looks up at the two service records and the pictures accompanying them. On the right facing Havika is Deegan Wilkes on the left is little brother Declan Wilkes, two years younger.

"That's not all he's done. His discharge was going to be a dishonorable one, but the powers that be somehow got it changed to a medical discharge citing, Staff Sergeant Wilkes was mental unstable and unfit to continue service.'" Jackson reads of the service record. "Also says he was strongly reprimanded for trying to severely injure his bunkmate back in boot camp."

"I'll say he's mentally unfit, more like fucking mentally disturbed it's like he's obsessed with Scott." Lane bites out. "You all saw the pictures that Five-0 found on Wilkes' laptop. That screams obsession."

Brianna takes a closer look at Deegan's photo analyzing it rolling around the all information they have on the man so far. What he's done where he's been. This is right up her alley, she stops treating him like a perp and more like how they treated unsubs back in the BAU.

"We need to find his stressor." Brianna looks back to the assembled agents.

"His what?" Lane asks.

Brianna shakes her head at the older agent. Sometimes she forgets she not in the FBI or with the BAU anymore. Not everyone knows what she's saying. "His stressor Agent Sullivan." She doesn't know why she was also so formal with the man but she is. "It's can either be physical, emotional mental even environmental stressor."

Lane crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the picture of Deegan. As if staring at it will give him answers or more likely burn a hole through it with his nonexistent laser vision.

"Find what made him snap Lane, his medical records show he was diagnosed with OCD, or obsessive compulsive disorder at 16." Brianna reads through the record. "And it looks like from notes the doctors at Tripler made diagnosed him with 'Brief Psychotic Disorder."

"Wait wait OCD at sixteen, he should have been automatically disqualified from servicing. If it was documented and he disclosed it to his recruiter back in 2004." Jackson notes. "Almost all preexisting psychotic disorders are immediate disqualification full stop with very few exceptions."

"So why wasn't he then?" Evan wonders aloud. "It was three years after 9/11 recruiters couldn't still be that desperate for recruits after that tragedy right."

"No I don't think that was the problem Evan. I'm starting to think maybe Deegan threatened his recruiter into letting him serve. Or he somehow hid his OCD symptoms and 'slipped' through the cracks." Kali guesses.

"I could see threatening his recruiter as a possibility. I mean with little brother also joining he could have thrown in the old faithful 'I'm a big brother' I have to be there to protect my little brother." Havika says looking at Lane who is the only one in the room with a living younger brother.

"I'm nothing like that psychotic bastard, if Ryder wanted to enlist I'd embrace it, I wouldn't threaten my recruiter. I'd accept my faults for what they were, and move on." Lane states matter a factly.

"Not saying you are brah easy there don't bite my head off." Havika puts his hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture.

Evan opens up a bag of Cool Ranch Dorito chips, with a 'Riiiipppppp' and pop of the bag. "What I'm hungry." Evan says sheepishly as he offers the bag around the bullpen. Nobody takes the proffered snack food.

"Okay so enlistment wasn't the issue. He's Irish American it's what it says right here in the little nationality box. Wilkes isn't his birth last name at all actually." Jackson pulls up the other documents on the big touch screen monitor in the bullpen.

"It's not then what is it?" Lane asks.

"I found name change documents, made in the state of California. Papers were filed by a Nathan Wilkes, for minors then Deegan Whalen and Declan Whalen to take father's last name of Wilkes. Mother was served divorce papers a few months prior. Doesn't state the reason for divorce just that the name change was due to the divorce."

"Why would he change his last name?" Evan asks.

"My best guess, something happened between Deegan and his mother, and he no longer wanted to be associated with her so he changed his last name to that of his American father." Lane answers the younger agent.

"Maybe that was the stressor may be whatever happened between the mom and Deegan was bad enough to cause him to snap." Evan replies.

"Could be but he was sixteen when he changed his name he didn't enlist in the Marines until he was nineteen. I'm thinking it's something happened later in his life. Otherwise be obsessed about a guy you don't know. He didn't know Scott when he was sixteen, there's a six year age gap between the two. Scott was twenty two at than, and dealing with a lot more shit at the time than some punk kid from Ireland." Lane offers up that tidbit of information.

"Okay so let's look later in Deegan's life after he joined up let's look at a connection directly between Deegan, Scott and NCIS." Brianna says. She looks and Havika and sees him playing with a bracelet on his wrist. It's a nervous habit of his. One that he can't shake. "Is there something you want to share with the class, boss."

Havika realizes what he's doing and stops himself. Though not before catching Lane's eye and there's a stormy look in those hazel eyes. Havika knows Lane knows he knows something.

"No, you're all doing great, excellent investigative skills everyone." Havika praises his team. He knows this would come back to bite them one day.

Havika just expected Scott to be there with him when it happened. "Why don't we take five we've been at this for an hour and a half now." Havika quickly excuses himself and heads for the direction of the locker room, until he's out of sight of his team than he backpedals and heads to SAC Blackburn's office. He knows the other man is in there even on a Sunday. He has a dog sitter for his German Shepherd Diesel, so he can really theoretically stay at the office as long he wants without worry.

Ten minutes later, Havika comes out of Blackburn's office looking much better and slightly relieved at having talked to his boss. He walking back over to their bullpen when he sees up alongside Scott's service record file, the NCIS case file that was opened and sealed shut back in '09. The case that some would say put them all on this crazy trajectory in the first place. Though did he really know ten years ago that he'd find himself in this very spot looking up at the file he never wanted to look at ever again. Up alongside the case file is also Scott's criminal record file, in California, that accompanies the case file.

"Something you want to share with the class." Lane asks arms crossed over his chest standing up to his full 6'2" height. He's a full two inches shorter than Havika, but he's got power behind his height right now and he's totally pissed off.

"This isn't my story to tell Lane, but I will tell you the relevant portions of the case."

"Relevant portions Scott murdered a Marine." Lane barks out.

"Allegedly it just has to look like that Agent Sullivan that's all I can say. Scott didn't murder anyone." Havika says evenly. "In order for Declan Wilkes to stay alive, big brother has to believe his little brother is dead."

"And at the risk of Wilkes trying to kill Scott. Kill my partner!?" Lane asks. "Can't you tell me please."

"I can't tell you any more than that. But I'll leave this file here." Havika pulls a file from behind his back, and plops the case file down with a resounding 'SLAP' on the left hand corner of Isaac's desk. He then proceeds towards the exit of the building. Maybe Isaac's feeling up for visitors now or maybe even Scott. He hasn't seen him since he was admitted on Tuesday.

Lane fingers the edges of the file, but now that he has it in his hands literally the secret that's been gnawing at his insides to find out. He doesn't know if he wants to find out what's inside of it. Even if it could be relevant to the case and it sounds like it is. He feels like it's an invasion of his friend's privacy somehow. He doesn't want whatever is in that file to destroy their friendship, and it's come a long way since they met 18 years ago.

The others have left for the day, they said they'd meet up at hospital in an hour to surprise Scott. A sort of welcome him back to the land of the living party. At the prospect of seeing his friend again Lane shoves the thoughts of the file into a deeper part of his brain compartmentalizing it. He then neatly puts the actual file under his arm to carry out to his SUV to put into his go bag to read later maybe.

In the parking lot of NCIS, Lane calls the nurses station at Tripler and asks to speak to Kami Scott's nurse. He asks if it's okay for him to bring in outside food. Because hospitals are a stickler on that sort of thing. She says yes he can, but there are a few restrictions to what he can eat. They're not major so, Lane goes ahead with his plan for the little party. After stopping off at one of Scott's favorite eateries in town with enough food for the whole team and then some he heads over to the hospital. Hoping to lift two friends spirits little does he know what's waiting for them.

Before he leaves the pizzeria parking lot. He sends a text to Brooke and he sends Scott's sons a group text telling them all that their dad has woken up and his awake and talking. And that they can come and see him anywhere from 1200h to 1400h. Lane gets a text back saying that the boys and their mom will be there at 1300h sharp.

Lane puts his vehicle in reverse and pulls out of the parking spot and onto the road heading over to Tripler a smile on his face the whole way.

* * *

**1120 Hours. Neuro Intensive Care Unit Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Lane parks in the closest parking spot he can get without pulling out his police parking sticker. He's going to be here overnight with Scott so he's left Scott's go bag up in his room. He grabs his own overnight bag along with the pizzas and heads inside the hospital. Meeting his five other teammates in the lobby all adorned with their badges and credentials, they head up to the Neuro ICU to see their teammates.

Standing outside the double door entrance to the ICU floor, Havika picks up the wall phone to his right and tells the nurse who they're here to see and what ICU they're in.

"Okay Agent Kamaka I've informed the patients nurses. Now I understand your bringing outside food in was it cleared with the patients nurses?" Havika answers yes that it has been cleared. "Okay I'm buzzing you all in now."

"Thank you ma'am." Havika thanks the nurse manager, and then hangs up the phone. A minute later they're buzzed in and walking through the large oak doors saying INTENSIVE CARE UNIT on the top of the door. On the door it says, RESTRICTED AREA Visitors Use Wall Phone for Admittance.

The agents all take the familiar route to the Neuro ICU and greet one of the nurses at the nurses' station. "Good Afternoon Izzy." Havika greets a dark haired nurse.

"Good Afternoon Agent Kamaka, it looks like you're gearing up for a little party." Izzy eyes the food and bags the other four agents are carrying.

"Scott woke up this morning so we're celebrating. Now we're hoping we can all get back to a new normal now." Havika answers as he casually holds out his right hand for his electronic visitor mapping bracelet.

Once everyone else gets their visitor mapping and tracking bracelets, they head over to where Isaac and Scott's room are. Both are located on the east side of the nurses station. Before any of them can get close to either room Kami comes out of Scott's room closing the sliding glass door behind her.

"How he's doing Kami?" Lane asks. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Yes he woke up earlier than expected, he hit his call button because he said he was having leg pains in his right leg."

"So...he knows what his doctor did?" Kali asks.

"Oh yes he knows and ever since he woke up last night he's been defying all normal responses to what's happening to him. Major Shepherd believes it's because of the damage done to his temporal lobe. He can't regulate his emotions, and his responses to situations aren't not normal, they're just unexpected for him."

"Did you have to sedate him again?" Havika asks.

"No, we didn't Captain Carson was called and he was able to get him to calm down, he's resting now, but he's in a rather foul mood."

"Does he not want visitors?" Kali asks concerning lacing her voice for her team leader.

"When I asked him if he wanted the sign up for no visitors he just shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer me." Kami tells the group of five agents. Even though it's Sunday they have been at work and they all still have their shields, credentials and handcuffs, minus their sidearm this time. This is a hospital after all, they're forced to surrender them to security.

"Thanks Kami." Lane turns to his other teammates. "Why don't you guys see if Isaac's up for visitors I'm gonna see if I can't get Scott out of his funk."

"Just holler if you need us brah. We're right next door." Havika reminds his friend as he, Evan, Brianna, Kali and Jackson head next door to Isaac's room.

Lane enters Scott's room having given the food and everything to the others to take into Isaac's room. Lane sees Scott curled up as best he can on his left side facing away from his door.

"Hey look who's awake sleeping beauty." Lane tries to joke. "I know you're awake I can see you breathing."

"Fu-Fuck off Lane." Scott grumbles barely moving his head from his pillow. This can't happen to him, this happens to other people. He's seen it happen before to other soldiers, Marines and even a SEAL buddy or two, but he never expected it to happen to him.

"Ah that hurts pal, is that anyway to treat a friend." Lane says as he moves closer to his friends' bedside. Lane puts his hand on his friends' right shoulder trying to comfort him. "Hey Scott...

"What!? What the fuck do you want a new par-t-ner." Scott gripes still not looking at him.

"What no, I just...wanted to see how you were doing the doctor's say you're doing good and you'll be out of this ICU in a day or two."

"Go...Go fuck yourself. Go'way!" _And there goes the mood swings. _Lane thinks.

"Scott come on, talk to me man what's going on it that head of yours?"

Scott lets out an angry little sniffle. "Look at me!" Scott throws the blanket off of him and rolls over onto his back facing Lane. Eyes red and puffy tear tracks staining his cheeks. "Ho-How am I s'posed to do my jo-job like dis. Tell me huh. How?!" Scott gestures with his right hand to his stump of leg.

Lane knows the answer he can give, the answer Scott's doctors would give. Hell Scott probably knows too, but he doesn't want to hear that right now. Lane for once doesn't know the best way to answer his friend. His partner. What is he supposed to say everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to go back to normal. No, things'll never be how they were again never to be normal again for either of them.

At Scott's outburst Kami comes into the room and looks between the two men. "Is everything alright in here, Lane?"

"I'm good everything's fine. I've got this under control." Lane tells Kami. "Really no need to worry."

Scott has his arms crossed over his chest and is staring hard and angrily at his partner. Determinedly not looking at his nurse. If he looks at her, he'll break down again most certainly and he doesn't want that. Once is enough he doesn't plan on doing it again.

"O-Okay if you're sure Agent Sullivan."

"I am I can handle him." Kami leaves shortly after to attend to her other patient. "Hey Scottie?"

"What?"

"I know what you can be for Halloween this year the youngsters would really love it." _Give Scott a goal get out of here by October by Halloween. _He knows his goal orientated partner well and hopefully this works.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Capt'n Petey the peg leg pirate." Lane says with a straight face for all of five seconds and then starts laughing. Then Lane hears it a little chuckle, then that chuckle turns into a snort and then full on belly aching laughing. That's what he wants to hear from his friend laughter. If one cannot laugh at himself who can he laugh at. This is good right now. They both need this for the long road that's ahead of them. They'll look back on this moment and laugh again. "And Eddie can be your trusted first mate, with own little costume and everything."

"Stop, don' make me laugh any-anymore it hurts my head." Scott grabs his head in pain and squeezes his eyes shut for a minute breathing deeply.

"Sorry you okay you want me to get Kami?"

"No...no I'm good. I-I'm sorry I blew up on you there...I...wha-happn'd to me?" Scott asks in an impossibly small voice.

Lane pulls up Scott's blankets to cover his leg back up and make sure he's comfortable. Lane sits back down next to Scott on his left side.

"You were in an accident." Lane tells Scott.

"Acc'dnt?"

"Yeah, it wasn't good. You hit your head really hard, and you hurt your leg. You lost a lot of blood in your leg, and to save your leg Captain Carson had to amputate 5 inches below the knee."

"What happ'ned what acc'dnt?" Scott asks again, meaning to ask what kind of accident.

"Scott what do you remember before waking up? Do you remember anything from Tuesday?"

"No-No I don'" Scott says scared. "Member, going to sleep, after massage, than...nothing, wo-woke up here." Lane realizes then and there that Scott doesn't just not remember getting shot not that anyone has told him he was shot.

They've all been avoiding telling him the nature of the accident even his doctors. It's only been not even a full day since he's been awake yet. He doesn't remember Tuesday period. He remembers Monday, and then waking up here in the Neuro ICU. Nothing in between. He doesn't remember, Tristan's hiking accident and he won't know about Grace and Jake's car accident. Or worse about the true nature of Steve's injuries.

"That's, that's okay man, it's probably for the best you don't remember anyway."

"Really? Was...was it bad? Did I do somefin' wrong?"

_Oh God Scottie you're killin' me man._ If Lane is any less Scott's friend he'd have run out by now, but he's his blood brother Scott's got one of his kidney's inside of him. He's not going anywhere, not now. Not after all they've been through.

"Why's your nose taped? Did I do that?" Scott asks biting his lip nervously.

Lane chuckles. "Yeah you did you big doofus, but guess I shoulda ducked huh."

Scott's face falls and looks away from Lane. "M'sorry Sully did-didn't mean hurt you."

Lane hears the hurt in his friends' voice clearly he's not himself, or is this the new Scott. The 'old' Scott would have laughed it off and agreed with him. "It's okay Scott, hey look at me." Lane asks in a soft gentle voice. Scott looks at him and he looks on the verge of tears again. Lane can't help but feel like a total ass. "It's okay bud I know you didn't mean it. I'm okay the nice doctor down in the ER fixed me, all up."

"Really you-you not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. What do you say to some lunch and some company they're some friends of yours who want to see you."

Scott's frown turns right side up and he wipes the tears from his eyes with his right hand. "Yeah okay bring team in."

Lane takes his friend's casted left hand and curls his fingers around Scott's own squeezing them in comfort. _We're going to be okay Scott, you'll get through this._ _I'm going to be here every step of the way._

He pulls out his phone and texts the team saying Scott is up for visitors and also his current headspace Lane wants to call it but that doesn't seem right. Anyway he lets them now of Scott's mental state and that he doesn't remember Tuesday at all. So not talking about the shooting is paramount objective. Lane doesn't know how Scott'll react, if they start talking about it.

Agent K: Be there in 5.

11:34 PM

Five minutes later the group of agents are walking or in Isaac's case rolling into the room all smiles and joking. Laughter really is the best medicine.

"Hey Boss, glad to see you awake." Kali greets her team leader.

"Go-Good to be aw-awake again, Kali." Scott greets her and Lane can see he's really struggling to not slur his words.

"Yeah McSEALDaddy you had us all real scared there brother." Isaac says. "Glad to see you talking, and hey I'm sure you'll be walking around in no time."

"Why you in wheelchair I-Isaac?" Scott asks noticing for the first time that his friend is sitting down and not standing like everyone else. "Did you get hurt too?" Scott asks concern in his voice.

"I did, I was chasing a bad guy and he knocked me down and hurt my back real bad." Scott looks down at his own legs, leg at that. "But the doctor says it's only temporary." Isaac sees Scott's brow crease in confusion. "It won't be forever just a little way. I'll learn to walk again. But hey look what I can do. Evan, take the pizza boxes off my lap."

Evan takes the pizza boxes off his boss' lap and Isaac takes ahold of the push rims and easily shuffles onto the back two wheels of the chair. He spins around a time or two. The first time he does that his nurse almost has a heartache at watching him.

"Whoa cool, I want to do that." Scott exclaims.

Lane's mind immediately flashes back to wheelchair racing the two leads of Five-0 had a few years ago. Lane immediately vetoes that idea well at least in his head. He doesn't want to upset Scott in front of the others by telling him he can't do something.

"Let's get you up and standing on your own first kay there Speedy. Who wants to eat I'm starving, and I think there's a ham pineapple pizza with your name on it Scott." Lane tells his friend smiles on both their faces.

Havika breaks out the plates cups and utensils and everyone grabs the food they want and they all settle into a nice laughter lunch together. There's no talk of work or any bad times or thoughts. Just good thoughts, memories and funny anecdotes. In between this hour, Kami steps in periodically to check Scott's vitals, Isaac offers her a slice of pizza and a malasada.

"Take it please Kami you look hungry. Nurses have to eat too. We've got plenty." Isaac offers.

Kami looks at the decent food spread and as if to agree her stomach grumbles. She can't remember when she's last eaten. "Mahalo Agent Perry." Kami thanks the African American agent as she walks back out of her patient's room with food and drink that she savors back in the break room.

It's now noon and official visiting hours have started, it's also the time that Major Shepherd said he'd come back to check on Scott. Right on cue, a knock at the slightly ajar patient door.

All heads turn to see Major Shepherd standing at the door. Captain Carson right behind him. "Wow looks like you two are special. Look at this spread." Captain Carson says as he walks into the room beside his colleague. He's eyeing that box of malasadas hard, all he's had to eat today are protein bars and a protein shake his husband made him this morning.

"Well we had to pull out all the stops for these two doc. Have a little welcome back party." Evan says.

"We see, but unfortunately we have to cut this party short."

"Ahh really?" Scott asks clearly not remembering this morning and what Shepherd told him.

"I'm afraid so, I've got a little procedure to do. So we're going to need the room." Shepherd tells the agents, "And the food is going to have to go."

"I think the kids and teens in the teen and sibling lounge would love the food." Blake suggests. Than Blake turns to look at the only wheelchair bound agent. "Agent Perry you really should be in bed, but I think if you ask your nurse to ask your doctor he'd let you go outside to the gardens for an hour or two if like."

"Thank you for the suggestion doc I think I'll do just that. Let's move on out team give the docs their space." Isaac says and then looking over at Havika. "Uhh...

"No no totally fine bossman. You heard him guys lets' go. We'll be back in a while Scott okay."

Scott nods and waves to his teammates and friends. "Laney stay?" Scott looks into his friend's hazel eyes.

"Of course I'll stay bud." Then he turns to the doctors. "That's okay right?"

"Of course you can stay for any and all bedside procedures. It's your right as next of kin, and if anyone a nurse or therapist tells you, you can't stay you tell them we said you could." Blake tells Lane.

"Thanks." Lane sits back down and grabs a book out of Scott's overnight bag. He doesn't know how Scot'll react to this, but he hopes he lets him continue to read to him. Now that he's awake. He seemed to really have liked it when he was in a coma. He pulls out The Berenstain Bears book, and cracks it open.

To Lane's delight Scott does let him read to him completely paying the two doctors next to him no mind.

"Okay Scott everything looks good, the incision looks good and clean. I'll have your physical therapist stop by later in the afternoon and show you some socks you can wear on your stump. It'll help with the swelling and help reshape your limb."

"Okay..." Scott looks down at his newly wrapped limb in the thick white gauze.

"I think the sooner we can get you up and standing and into physical therapy the better you'll feel Scott I'm sure about that. Now if you'll excuse me I've got other patients to see."

Scott waves by to his doctor friend, and then realizes his other doctor is still there he's standing with a tray next to the bed with some sharp looking tools on it. He sees the needle and he immediately inches as far away from the doctor as he can.

"No pointy stick. No like pointy." Scott says looking fearful. Scott hates needles always has. Before he became immunocompromised with immunosuppressants he's on he hadn't had a full shot voluntarily since he's been back on the island. In the Navy medical exams and shots were necessary so he dealt with like a good sailor should.

"Oh, Scott that's okay you see this needle here it's going to give you medicine in your IV port here. So you don't feel any pain when I take out your tube in your head."

"Is that okay Scott can you be brave and let Dr. Shepherd help you?" Scott nods his okay.

"Lane if you can have him focus on you I can start now." Major Shepherd asks. Lane pulls out an I SPY book and opens it. Scott is perfectly occupied and Lane thinks he'll go through the whole procedure without incident until Major Shepherd starts to tug on the tube in Scott's head.

"Oww oww, -top, please hurts. Oww, Sully." Scott cries out in pain tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shepherd immediately stops at hearing his patient cry out in pain. "Okay, okay it's okay Scott. I've stopped." Colton steps back a bit holding his hands up. "I'm not going to touch you anymore."

"No more hurt?" Scott asks looking at him suspiciously.

"No, no more hurt okay." Shepherd tells his patient. Then Colton looks over at Lane. "This is normal for some patients. Some are just more sensitive than others even with the localized numbing agent."

"Okay, so what happens now?"

"I'll go in surgically and remove it under general anesthesia. I'll book one of the first OR slots for tomorrow and get this all taken care of." Colton says. "I would book it for later today but he's eaten so I can't. It's no big deal I didn't know this would happen."

"How long will it take tomorrow?"

"No more than 30 to 45 minutes from putting him under, to taking out the tube, to having him recover back up here."

"Okay so he can eat dinner tonight?"

"He can, but nothing to eat or drink after midnight and nothing but clear liquids twenty minutes before surgery time."

"Sully." Scott whines holding his stomach and hunching over. "I don't' fe-el good."

"Are you going to be sick Scott?" Lane asks. Scott nods. Before Lane can do anything Shepherd's already got a light blue square plastic vomit bowl under Scott's chin.

Scott heaves forward and proceeds to throw up what little lunch he did eat. A slice and a half of pizza, a small portion of mac salad, and half a malasada, and half a cup of coke. Makes for interesting color of vomit, but the smell is the same as anything coming back up. Horrible and vile smelling. Scott spends five minutes with his head in the bowl Lane holding the left side for him since he can't.

In that time Major Shepherd has left with his supplies and come back into the room. "Are you done or do you have to throw up more?" Lane asks.

"Done Sully." Scott says sounding sad. Lane gets up to go wash the bowl out in the bathroom sink after he dumps and flushes the contents down the toilet.

"I'll put this right here if you need it okay." Lane puts the bowl within easy reach just in case. "Guess you weren't ready for a full on meal huh buddy." Scott just shakes his head miserably.

"This is perfectly normal with the surgery he's had and with the fact he hasn't eaten solid food in five days. We usually start patients on bland dry things that won't upset their stomachs."

"I should have known, guess I overdid it a bit. I just wanted him to have some normalcy. Well we won't be trying that again until you're ready Scott." _Looks like he'll be on the feeding tube for a while yet._ It's not like the NG tube is something he's not used to what with the diabetes and his blood sugar and all that.

Scott just nods agreeing. He doesn't like puking he feels gross and yucky afterwards. Even after Lane has cleaned him up and brushed his teeth.

"I'll get that OR scheduled, and call you when the time's been arranged okay Agent Sullivan."

"Thanks doc. Scott does your head hurt?" Lane asks him seeing him squeezing his eyes shut and gripping his head. A slight nod.

"I'll up his pain meds now, and Scott you just rest now take it easy okay." Colton orders gently.

Scott nods, and turns away from his doctor turning towards Lane and curling in on himself. Clearly being sick took a lot more out of him. Colton checks his patients' vitals and writes them down, and then leaves the room.

Lane runs his right hand over Scott's buzzed head. Captain Carson had to shave it in order to perform the craniotomy. It's hasn't been this short since Scott had gone through BUD/s. He actually looks good with a buzz cut, but much prefers it a longer short as he's worn it since he was out of BUD/s and in the Teams.

"Sleep now Scott it's okay I'll be here when you wake up." Lane puts away the two books he'd been reading Scott and pulls out a book of his own he'd been meaning to try and finish. While Scott slumbers away peacefully.

* * *

**1230 Hours. Inpatient VA Psychiatric ward - Patient Room 502, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Calvin McManis knows the layout of this hospital like the back of his hand. It helps that he has a photographic memory. He's been in and out of the hospital for the past five days. They're really isn't a need for that. He got the layout of the whole hospital within three days. He'd gotten nurses and doctors schedules and shift changes down in two days. Getting the required drugs he needs and the correct dosage is a little harder than he thought but he manages to do it. He goes three separate times under a different name each time with a different doctors' signature. By Friday he had what he needed.

Calvin makes sure to keep his patient drugged up so he never can really recognize him. If he had recognized him he wouldn't be able to do what he needs to do. Dressed in a light blue scrubs with a fake I.D. name tag pinned to he walks confidently towards his patient's room. He waves to a few other nurses and orderlies on the ward who are tending to their own patients. His patient is the only one with three HPD officers outside of it.

"Afternoon boys how's my patient doing?" Calvin asks one of more senior looking officers.

"He's up and he's just ordered room service about twenty minutes ago. He's one cranky patient he is" The senior HPD officer tells Wilkes' nurse.

"I'll see if I can't help calm him down." Calvin tells them and heads into the room.

Wilkes looks up as he hears someone enter his room. He actually has a smile on his face until he sees who it is. "Hey you're not my fucking food. I ordered food twenty minutes ago. Where is it?"

"Mr. Wilkes there's no need for that language here." Calvin says deceptively calm.

"I don't fucking care I want my damn food." Wilkes argues with his nurse. He doesn't see his nurse prepping the syringe.

"You ordered it twenty minutes ago. It takes forty five minutes for them to get it you sir there are sixteen other patients on this ward right now. If you'll just be patient your food'll be here soon."

"They better not forget my jello this time." Wilkes grouses. He's handcuffed to the left side of his bed. His IV port is in his right arm.

"You're in pain still from your shoulder Mr. Wilkes I can tell, I'll just give you something for the pain and you'll just drift off into the abyss." Calvin's heart is hammering in his chest. This is too easy as he opens the IV port and plunges the needle into the port.

And then another and another. Wilkes notices unfortunately. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Shhh don't fight it just sleep now I'm giving you a different medicine it'll help you. Calm down."

Wilkes' breathing becomes shallow and there's beads of sweat on his brow. His chest is hurting, _what the hell was in that syringe?_ _Ugh God my chest hurts. _

Calvin turns and walks out of the room calmly as you please past the officers. He knows he has time to get out before the drugs really take effect. He just makes it out of the secure ward before he hears the code being called.

_**Code Blue Code Blue VA Psych ward Patient Room 502. **_

Minutes before the code is called Wilkes eyes roll in the back of his head and he stops breathing. An officer comes in to check on him and he sees the handcuffed patient not moving, he's not breathing. He whacks the red nurses call button and runs out of the room.

"Help! Help the patient's not breathing get a doctor here NOW." The senior officer yells into the hall. Than he turns to one of the two other officers. "Someone get an update to Agent Sullivan 911 on Wilkes."

The female officer brings out her phone and immediately starts pulling up Agent Sullivan's number. And texts the four simple words.

Officer Kekoa: Wilkes 911 Code Blue

12:37 PM

Meanwhile back up a floor in the Neuro ICU, Lane gets a text. The text tone goes off and it's loud. He silently curses himself for not putting it on vibrate. He looks over at Scott's still slumbering form and breathes a sigh of relief when he doesn't wake up. That relief is short lived when he reads the text from Officer Kekoa.

To: Agent L. Sullivan

Wilkes 911 Code Blue

12:37 PM

"Shit." Lane swears. He's up and out of his seat before he even realizes. He runs over to Isaac's room and pops his head in. Kali and Brianna are in there talking to Isaac. "Brianna 911 from Officer Kekoa it's Wilkes. Let's go. Kali can you sit with Scott please he's sleeping now, but I don't want him to wake up alone if he wakes up."

"Sure, no problem brah." Kali answers. She looks at her unit chief with regretful expression on her face.

"Go Agent Lahele I'll be fine here. You two go find out what the hell's wrong with Wilkes we need him alive if he's going to go to trial and we can't do that if he's dead." Isaac orders. The two other agents rush off and run out of the Neuro ICU at a full sprint they take the stairs down to the fifth floor.

As Kali leaves Isaac's room, both agents hope Wilkes hasn't done something stupid, to get himself hurt. He's a bad man, and man who's going to spend the rest of his miserable life in prison for what he's done. She gets herself comfortable in one of the chairs next to Scott's bed.

* * *

**1246 Hours. Inpatient VA Psychiatric ward - Patient Room 502, Moanalua, Oahu. **

The psych ward isn't staffed with doctors equipped or able to perform certain tasks, so they had to get a doctor from the medical wing to come over. That's a waste of precious time. Time Wilkes doesn't have. Brianna and Lane come running down the hall, and come face to with the three HPD officers assigned as Wilkes' protection detail.

"What the hell happened?" Lane demands.

"I went to check on him Agent Sullivan as you told us to do, and when I went in there he was dead still he wasn't breathing." The senior officer explained to the dirty blond haired federal agent. "I called for a doctor, and one of the psych doctors called the code. A medical doctor's in with him now. They kicked us."

_Well they sure as hell aren't gonna kick us out._ As much as Lane hates to admit it they need Wilkes alive as much as he'd love to put two between his eyes. This isn't just about Scott anymore. He pushes the NCIS file and criminal record to the back of his mind and focuses on the task at hand.

"Thanks for the update Officer you did well. Come on Agent Seeger let's get in there." Lane says and Brianna's right behind him as they enter Deegan Wilkes room.

"Does anybody know what the hell happened?!" The doctor grunts as he's performing CPR on Wilkes. Lane notices that the handcuffs are missing. "I said no more people in here what are you doing in here?"

"He's in NCIS custody doctor, if he dies dozens of Marine Corps and Navy families won't get the justice they deserve for their loved ones." Lane tells the doctor. Okay he may be stretching the truth there right now, but he needs the doctor to understand the gravity of the situation he finds himself in.

Brianna's answers the doctor's question seeing as Lane hasn't still watching the doctor do CPR. "The officer outside said Wilkes' nurse came in to give him calming medication, said he was cranky. About ten minutes later the nurse walked out and left. That's all we know."

"What medication?! He's not on any medication besides morphine for the pain in his shoulder. I didn't order anything else check his chart!"

The doctor grunts again, meanwhile going all out doing chest compressions. A nurse and orderly are setting up the defibrillation equipment, and when ready, the doctor orders them to shock Wilkes while he continues CPR. "Again!" he barks. "And where's that epi!"

Lane and Brianna stand off to the side clear out of the way of the nurses and orderlies. Lane has an almost murderous look on his face. His lips in a thin line arms crossed over his chest. Just staring at the Wilkes lifeless body. _You're not taking the easy way out you motherfucker. Not today._

_If he dies _Brianna thinks. _His secrets die with him, and I doubt Agent McGarrett is in any shape to tell us anything about him, if he doesn't even remember Tuesday it's doubtful he'll remember Wilkes. _

The orderly injects the epinephrine into the IV running from Wilkes' right hand. "Flush it at a high rate, we need to get it to circulate ASAP." Still compressing Wilke's chest, the doctor looks over his shoulder at Agent Sullivan he seems to be the lead agent here. "He's gone into cardiac arrest, and I want to know why!"

"So do we Doc you're the doctor don't you know? Wait Seeger go bring in the Officer who found Wilkes like this. Go!"

Brianna runs out of the room and asks the Officer, Officer Akuna the senior officer to come in. "What do you need Agent Sullivan?"

"You talked to Wilkes' nurse before he entered checked his ID tag right?" Officer Akuna nods in the affirmative.

"He checked out sir. He's been in and out of Wilkes' room since he was moved in here. He's the only one who tends to him."

"What did he look like? Can you give me a description?"

"Sure, tall about 5'10, lean, lanky build, chestnut quaffed hair deep green eyes. Looked kind of nerdy."

"Fuck..." Lane swears he then let's out a string of very colorful words and some foreign swears mixed in.

"That's McManis' description to a tee Sullivan." Brianna realizes.

"I know. We need to lock down the hospital NOW." Lane turns to Officer Akuna. "Go find whoever's in charge of this ward, and have them call a Code Silver, last known location VA inpatient psych ward."

"Right away Agent Sullivan, what are you going to do?" Akuna asks.

"I'm going to find that fucker..." Lane kneels down and lifts his right pant leg revealing his ankle holster and Glock 19, he pulls it out and clicks off the safety. "And make him talk."

Brianna is already getting her badge off her left hip and putting it on her chain and slinging it around her neck. She too then takes out her own backup a Glock 26 and putting it in empty right hip holster.

"How did you get guns in here, this is a secure ward?" One of the nurses not attending to Wilkes' asks.

"Please we've got a way to get around a little security precaution." Brianna says and for once is happy about their carte blanche ruling granted by Director Vance. This is the second Code Silver in the same week for hospital. She can bet that's never happened to the hospital before. Before she can say anything else, the PA system goes off over head all throughout the hospital.

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward, All staff, patients and visitors, please seek shelter or remain in a room with the door closed and secured. **_

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward **_

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward**_

"Twice in one week this is not good." Officer Akuna observes.

"Agreed Officer. You're coming with us to hunt this guy down we need all the help we can get. Brianna..."

"Already on it notifying hospital security, and putting an all call out to the team." Brianna answers already heading out the door with Officer Akuna fitting an earpiece into her right ear and syncing it with her phone.

"Good." Lane replies. "Let's head out at best he's got at least a fifteen minute head start on us." Lane turns back to the doctor still working on Wilkes. "Don't let him die Doc we need him alive."

"So you've said before Agent, I'll do my best."

With that the two NCIS agents and HPD Officer Akuna head out in search of McManis. Lane sends an additional text to just Kali about the books he has in Scott's duffel bag to distract him. That's just if he wakes up though. He's hoping his friend for once manages to sleep through the chaos going on around him.

* * *

**1250 Hours. Neuro Intensive Care Unit Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu.**

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward, All staff, patients and visitors, please seek shelter or remain in a room with the door closed and secured. **_

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward **_

_**Emergency Code Silver, VA Inpatient Psychiatric Ward**_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Kali whispers lowly under her breath. Kali's phone vibrates in her skinny green cargo pants. She pulls out her phone and sees the text from Lane.

Agent Sullivan: It's McManis don't know what he did yet. Looking 4 him now. Books 4 Scott in duffel on the couch he likes _If You Give A Mouse A Cookie _lately _:) _Or _I SPY _

12:51 PM

Kali texts back. Agent Lahele: Good 2 know. Keep me updated; Kami w/h me too. Thnx 4 suggestion; Scott still asleep 4 now (fingers crossed emoji) 12:51 PM

Lane sends Kali back the praying hands emoji in thanks, as he, Brianna and Officer Akuna search systemically floor by floor. Just like they did during Monday's lockdown.

Kami has pulled the curtain around Scott's bed so the room looks empty from the outside. Kami gets up from the couch to check on Scott's vitals. She still has a job to do even during a lockdown and if her patient is asleep.

As she's checking his tubes and lines Scott stirs and blinks his eyes open slowly. "Kami?" Scott asks blinking back sleep in his eyes. He rubs his eyes with the back of his right hand.

"Hi Scott did you have a good nap?"

"Hmmm. Good sleep. Where Sully?" Scott asks her looking around the room seeing it's darker, and the curtains drawn around his bed. He knows it's not nighttime yet it couldn't be. Scott looks to his left and sees Kali sitting in the chair Sully usually sits in. "Where Sully?" Scott asks again this time a bit more edgy and frantic. "He leave me?"

Kali gets up and reaches over to let the left bedrail down and takes Scott's thicker fingers in her smaller ones. "No, Scott everything's okay." Kali starts. "Lane...Sully he..." How is she supposed to explain this to her team leader in a way he'll understand. At the little gathering earlier Kali was observing Scott and his mannerisms. They were slightly like that of a young child. So she figures a simpler and hopefully easy to understand explanation will work. "He went to go help the team find a bad guy who hurt a patient." Kali stops to see if he understands. He nods.

"We're safe in here Scott." Kami adds in. "The bad guy is in a different part of the hospital."

"Safe here with Kali and Kami." Scott states firmly.

"Yes Scott you're safe with us here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Kali assures her team leader in a calm and soothing voice.

"Read story to me pleez. Mouse Cookie?"

"Sure we can read, _IF YOU GIVE A MOUSE A COOKIE_" Kali goes over to Scott's duffel and sees its full of children's books. And some clothes are at the bottom of it. She quickly finds the right book and brings it over. Kami turns on the over the bed light that she uses when it's the evening to check on Scott so Kali can read in some light to her patient.

Kali begins reading softly yet enthusiastically to Scott. And soon Scott is engrossed in the book and all bad thoughts he had of Sully outside his room in the hospital disappeared. His mind filled with images of Mouse and Cookies.

* * *

**1321 Hours. Near Barber Shop and Food Court - 1st Floor, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Calvin can't believe his luck he'd made it to the first floor. Now the lockdown's been called he knows those NCIS do gooders will be looking for him. The first floor is almost deserted no one in sight. His breathing quickens with the anxiety and anticipation of actually getting away with this. He's going to get paid big bucks for this, and he's going to get away with this...

He spots the tall muscular broad shouldered Hawaiian and the way his hands are positioned he's holding a gun out in front of him. His back is turned to Calvin right now. He's going to turn around any second now, and Calvin's out in the open completely exposed nowhere to run or hide. He's trapped. Havika turns around to check behind him, and it's like everything happens in slow motion in Calvin's eyes.

"Stop. Hold it right there!" Havika orders walking forward a few steps. "Put your hands up on your head interlock your fingers. Get down on the ground NOW!"

Calvin is stuck like a deer in the headlights he freezes, waits all of a second before complying he knows he's caught. It's over, but at least he has the satisfaction that idiot Wilkes is dead. Calvin kneels down with his hands atop his head and fingers interlaced as ordered. He hears the heavy foot falls of boots walking behind him.

Havika takes Calvin's left hand and places the cuff around his wrist and then follows with the right effectively cuffing the younger man's hands behind his back. Havika pulls him up with a grunt, "Come on up on your feet."

Holding Calvin's cuffed wrists with his left hand he keys his earpiece and speaks into it. "Agent Sullivan I've caught him, McManis is in custody. Yeah, made it to the first floor almost made it out he did. I'll ask." Havika turns to Calvin and asks, "What'd you put in that that syringe what'd you give him?"

Calvin may have given in but he isn't going to make this easy for the agents where's the fun in that. "I'm not telling?" Calvin says in a sing songy voice.

Havika grips the man's wrists tighter. "Tell me what's in that syringe or Rutherford won't be the one you have to worry about. We'll book you and throw you gen pop, and they don't like Hero killers, you won't last a week in there someone'll snatch you up really quick." Havika says.

He watches Calvin squirm and his eyes go wide as he gets older and taller man's meaning. "No, no I ain't a fag you can't do that. You can't."

"This says I can do that and more. Now. Tell. Me. What. Was. In. That. Syringe?"

"Potassium Chloride." Calvin shouts out trembling in Havika's grasp.

Havika radios Sullivan again and tells him what Calvin said was in the syringe. Calvin isn't stupid he's telling the truth Havika knows that. Lane keys his earpiece up on the third floor with Brianna and Officer Akuna. "It's working doc's giving Wilkes' something to reverse the effects. He's coming back round."

"Good, you want to come pick up the trash? Yeah, right by the food court and Barber Shop. Okay see you in ten."

Ten minutes later, Lane, and Brianna followed by Officer Akuna come out of the north side main stairwell and over to where Havika is sitting on a bench with McManis looking miserable.

"Agent Kamaka!" A voice calls from his right. Havika turns and sees both Agent Carson and Agent Santiago coming towards him. Agent Carson is the one that called out to him. As the two younger team members got closer they looked at McManis in handcuffs. "Well you guys have been busy here." Evan remarks.

"Yeah you could say that partner." Brianna says in lieu of greeting a thin sheen of sweat running down her neck. She's just run down three flights of stairs. "You missed all the fun."

"Well we're here now what can we do?" Jackson asks looking at his temporary unit chief.

Havika looks at the HPD officer. "Officer Akuna was it?" Akuna nods. "You had first contact with McManis here. I want you to handle the booking process personally." Akuna gives an affirmative nod. Then Havika turns to Evan. "Agent Carson I know you're supposed to be on medical leave, but you've kind of already broken that rule by being here. I need you and Agent Seeger to accompany Officer Akuna to HPD to oversee the process."

"Can do Boss." Evan answers. "But what about..."

"Don't worry about your doctor Evan I'll talk to him and get you cleared. You're not going to be doing field work let's just call it 'administrative assistance.'" Havika tells Evan.

Lane addresses Jackson, "Agent Santiago, I'm going to need you upstairs on protective detail." Lane pulls out his phone and texts Jackson given present company.

"Got it Agent Sullivan, what about Agent Lahele?" Jackson gets another text. He reads it and then answers, "Understood, I'll head up now." Jackson leaves to head back upstairs.

"Now we have Mr. McManis here in custody I'll call hospital security to give the all clear." Lane tells Havika as he calls up hospital security on his phone tells them they've caught the perpetrator and he's currently being taken off the premise and is being taken to HPD.

"Officer Akuna I want you to notify me if there are any complications with the booking process. My number is (808) 585-2965."

"Will do Agent Kamaka and you'll tell the two other officers I was with where I am."

"Yes I will they'll know where you are."

"Okay." Akuna responds and then turns to the cuffed man. "Come on up you." And Akuna hauls McManis up by his cuffs.

"We'll take the Camaro, Agent Kamaka do you have the keys sir?"

"I do, here take them. I've got to go get pick up a special package." Havika tells them. 'Special package' is code for having to pick up unit member kids. They use it when in the presence of perps or criminals at crime scenes. So far, it's kept the kids safe and out of harms' way. No one's noticed the correlation.

Keys in hand, Brianna looks towards her partner and HPD officer holding McManis. "Let's go gentlemen." Brianna swings the Camaro keys around one of her right fingers.

"I almost feel sorry for Evan almost." Lane says aloud to himself.

He's standing in the middle of the now deserted food court, just as the all clear comes over the PA system. It goes off three times.

_**Emergency Code Silver: All Clear**_

_**Emergency Code Silver: All Clear**_

_**Emergency Code Silver: All Clear**_

Lane sends a text off to Kali. He hopes Scott is still asleep and somehow slept through all this. Though it's doubtful.

Agent Sullivan: ECS All Clear. How r u and Scott?

1:36 PM

Kali's text back is almost immediate.

Agent Lahele: All good over here now. Slight panic attack at not seeing you when he woke up. Managed to calm him down _IF YOU GIVE A MOUSE A COOKIE _is his new favorite.

1:38 PM

Agent Sullivan: Good 2 hear. Tell him I'm coming up now.

1:39 PM

Agent Lahele: See u soon.

1:40 PM

Lane watches slowly as the hospital comes back to life and the first floor is soon bustling with people again. On his way up to the sixth floor he decides to take the elevator for once, he gets a text from Wyatt.

Wyatt McG: Mom's backin' out, heard news of lckdwn is Dad ok?

1:42 PM

Uncle Lane: He's okay, issue's been dealt with (handcuff emoji) Going to see your Dad now.

1:44 PM

Wyatt McG: Good 2 hear. When can we come see him next?

1:45 PM

Wyatt is sitting back at home in the loft with his brothers watching a movie. Or trying too anyway. This is really hard on all of them he can't imagine what Grace, Charlie and their cousin Joanie are feeling. Especially the two youngest. He knows visiting hours are almost up. And they won't make it in time. Not even with Cooper's Mario Andretti driving tactics. They haven't physically seen their Dad in six days now, though their Mom has been giving them updates on their Dad's condition. They know he's awake now and talking which is good. They also know that he had a seizure yesterday and he knows what his doctor did to his leg. He's also not his usual self, his Mom says their Dad can't control his emotions now. So that could mean angry violent outbursts but that hasn't happened yet.

Uncle Lane: 1600 hours. Quiet Time between 1400h to 1600h

1:47 PM

Wyatt McG: Kay will call when we want to come over

1:48 PM

Uncle Lane: Sounds good, see u later Wyatt :-)

1:50 PM

The elevator dings and Lane steps off onto the sixth floor and buzzes himself into the ICU and heads back to Scott's room.

* * *

**1350 Hours. Neuro Intensive Care Unit - Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Lane walks into his partner's room and sees his lying down in bed the vomit bowl from earlier now sitting off to the side on the side table. _He must have been sick again for some reason. _Lane thinks to himself. Kali is sitting on Scott's left side reading him _IF YOU GIVE A PIG A PANCAKE _it's a part of the IF YOU GIVE series.

"How's he doing?"

"Lane!" Scott exclaims happily. "You're back did you get the bad guy? So-sorry coul-couldn't help."

"I did, hey it's okay partner. You're only job right now is to focus on getting better okay."

"Kay." Scott rubs his eyes like he's tired with his right hand. Kali closes the book and bookmarks it. So that Lane can pick up the reading later. Scott looks over at Kali and sees she's closed the book. "Kali can you fin-ish story pl'eez."

"I'm sorry Scott but Kali has to get back to work now." Lane tells Scott then turns toward Kali. "Kali I want you to help Jackson down on the fifth floor." Lane informs Kali texting on his phone. Kali pulls out her phone and checks the new text for the room number and details.

"Got it Boss."

"Hey! I'm your boss." Scott interrupts affronted at her calling Lane 'Boss'. "Can you finish story please?" Scott tries hard to pronounce all the little simple words right.

Kali sees the look on Scott's face he's mad and upset, Kali knows he's not mad at her just mad angry and upset at his situation. "Scott, can you look at me please?" Kali waits until Scott's blue hazel eyes have settled on her before speaking again. "I promise I'll come back later when it's visiting hours again, and I'll read to you, do we have a deal?"

Scott's seems mull it over in his head before answering. "Deal." Scott says as he lets out a big yawn. He quickly tries to cover it up.

"Whoa that's a big yawn for someone who's not tired." Lane remarks. "Kali why don't you go, Jackson's waiting for you."

"Bye Scott." Kali says waving goodbye to her boss. "I'll see you in a couple of hours." Kali leaves and heads down to the fifth floor to stand guard duty or protective detail with Jackson in Wilkes' new room. Alongside the two HPD officers outside of the room. They're the only two that can do it. Havika's busy with McManis and coordinating that mess, and Lane's not allowed anywhere near Wilkes anymore. Not like he's actually tried anything yet, and he won't he knows there's more than just Scott at stake here. Apparently, Wilkes got around quite well before he settled here on Oahu. There's five families in California who lost their sons because of this man. There's an unofficially restraining order put on Lane by Havika.

After the incident with McManis Havika and Lane figure out Wilkes may be actually mentally disturbed, but he's lying about being psychotic. He played them all to be able to get into a safer place in the hospital. So as to hopefully avoid getting killed. Though that didn't really work out all that well. He still technically 'died' for a few minutes. The doctor is able to revive him though.

"Sully will you stay wif me pl'eez." Scott asks him.

Lane looks over at the door where Kami is now standing and kindly reminding him of the time by tapping her watch. "I have to leave too Scott, it's quiet time now so you and all the rest of the patients can rest."

"But I'm not ti-tired." He says as he lets out another half-suppressed yawn.

"Scott you've been up for an hour since you last woke up from your nap after lunch. That's way too long I'm surprised you stayed awake this long. You're tired just accept it and sleep okay, please. For me?" Lane half asks half begs. Scott nods. "Thanks bud, and when I come back I may even come back with a surprise." Lane doesn't know where this 'bud' talk and buddy talk is coming from.

He's not trying to be demeaning or degrading to Scott, Scott doesn't even seem to mind. It just seems natural and easier to talk to him as if he were like a young child. Like his six year old son, Caleb. It's natural because he's a father, and knows how to take care of stubborn, scared, excitable kids. He just has to be delicate about he does it. There's no doubt tomorrow he'll even remember him calling him bud or buddy. When Scott goes for his MRI to officially determine the damage, Lane'll know what how he can and can't talk to Scott.

Scott slowly nods and tries to get more comfortable under the covers. He turns to his left, but there's that painful pull in his groin area. He hates that tube with a passion and wants it out. Lane's just stepping out of the Scott's room when Kami stops him. "Are you okay Agent Sullivan?"

"I will be now that he's awake he can focus on getting better. If that's all I better get going get out of your hair." Lane replies smiling at Kami.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours Lane. Don't work yourself too hard." She calls out to the dirty blond haired NCIS agent.

Lane has a lot to do in just three hours. With Havika having taken Isaac's son and daughter back to his house to give Imani some time to her herself. Havika's got his hands full with two Perry children and his own kids. Lane's the only one with 'free time' if he could call it that. As he sits in his SUV he thinks about the record they found on Scott and NCIS file with it. He's thinking about opening it, but he's still having reservations about it. They're still no closer to finding Montgomery's killer, and it's frustrating, it's only been a day since the incident happened. They have to give it time. The more time they lose the more likely his killer is going to go free or commit another murder. That's something they can't they let happen.

He decides to drive back home to his house and start on the work that Danny told him Steve is looking into. Since Steve won't be of much help as of tomorrow morning. On the way to his house he wants to call Brianna and Evan to see how things are going with McManis, but he doesn't want to make it seem like they don't know what they're doing. He knows they know what they are doing and are completely capable of doing their jobs.

He also decides to call Allison Montgomery and see how she and her boys are doing. It's only been a day since it happened, but Lane knows from experience that most spouses or those left behind want to get the funeral arrangements and have the funeral as soon as possible. Funerals usually happen about a week or two after the death. So if his life isn't already stressful enough now he's got a self-imposed timeline of finding a killer within two weeks. So the family can have closure.

* * *

**1427 Hours. Honolulu Police Department - 801 S Beretania St, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Brianna and Evan are overseeing McManis' booking process. Looking like the big imposing federal agents they are. Guns strapped to their holsters and badges prominently displayed around their necks. Officer Akuna is helping a younger officer who really looks fresh out of the Academy with the whole process. It's moving very slowly and it's driving both Agents up the wall.

"I think I'd rather be at the hospital on guard duty." Evan whispers to Brianna as they're leaning up against a back wall while McManis is getting his mugshot taken.

"You and me both, this is agonizingly painful." Brianna whispers back. "I mean I could do this kid's job. I mean yeah I get who he's booking, he's scared but this is just sad."

"Agents will you come over here and watch Mr. McManis while I run his prints through the system." Officer Akuna asks. Evan and Brianna walk over to the row of benches in the middle of the room, and collect McManis while Akuna runs the detained man's prints.

"Sit your ass down." Brianna roughly shoves McManis down onto the bench. On either side of the bench is a row of holding cells, and at the end of the holding cells is a larger drunk tank with about a dozen guys in it. For about 2:30 pm on Sunday it's pretty full.

"Move or even make the slightest move to get up, and I'm tossing you in the drunk tank with those lovely men over there." Evan says a smile on his face. Looking at some of the men in the drunk tank.

Calvin's eyes go wide in fear. "Ple-please no. I'm not that way. You can't do that. I-I'll..."

"You what press charges?" Brianna asks. "I think a few guys in there would love to have you there with them for a couple of minutes." Brianna looks over at her partner. "What do you think partner?"

"I'd have to agree Agent Seeger." Evan comments. Evan even notices a few of the guys in there looking at him.

"No you can't do that please." Calvin begs. _New he's just a scared punk. A science smart punk, but the kid's only twenty-six and he's ruined his life._ Brianna thinks.

"I don't know this badge here it doesn't say HPD, it says NCIS, and you've royally pissed off the wrong agents Calvin."

"I wouldn't test her man. She's just been itching for a reason to hurt someone." Evan tells the cuffed man. Before Calvin can reply the young HPD officer who is 'helping' Officer Akuna process Calvin's fingerprints through the system speaks up.

"Umm Agents there's a warrant out for McManis' arrest on the mainland."

"What? Are you serious right now?" Brianna asks.

"Yes, ma'am says so right here." The young officer swivels the desktop computer around to show them in big red letters OUTSTANDING ARREST WARRANT. It's true McManis does have an outstanding arrest warrant on the mainland.

"Seeger!" Evan calls out to his partner who is at the desk looking at the computer. "We gotta a runner!" Evan watches quite calmly as McManis is up and running past the drunk tank and further into the police station where the bullpen is.

Brianna looks back at young police officer a look of displeasure on her face. "Damn I knew I should've run today. Stop him!" Brianna yells to the passing HPD officers. She follows at a sprint closely behind their perp. For a lean guy he's surprisingly fast. She won't be surprised if he ran track or cross country in high school.

Evan watches as Brianna chases after their perp through the station. Running after a handcuffed perp unfortunately counts as field work and that's a no no for Evan right now.

Calvin doesn't get very far within the station he gets about as far as the main bullpen, before a female officer kicks out her leg and trips Calvin. This gives Brianna enough time to catch up to him and pick him up.

"Thanks for the assist Officer." Brianna thanks the female officer. Then Brianna pulls up Calvin by his handcuffs. "Do you not get it Calvin, running never turns out well for you." Brianna shakes her head as she walks Calvin back to the booking area.

"You okay partner?" Evan asks as he sees Brianna red faced hair plastered to her forehead.

"I'm good, Officer Akuna what do you have on McManis here?" Brianna asks the HPD officer.

He's got an outstanding warrant for his arrest." Officer Akuna answers the female NCIS agent.

"Where and who's the arresting agency?"

"Illinois, North Chicago, and uh you are Agent Seeger. I mean NCIS is the arresting agency. He's a wanted fugitive for three four murders."

"Thank you for that information Officer Akuna, Agent Carson call up Agent Kamaka let him know of the development." Brianna takes on the more senior role in this situation.

Evan takes out his phone and phones Havika and lets him know of the new development. Evan hangs up his phone. "He says it's the NCIS Great Lakes office based out of the Naval Station Great Lakes, in Great Lakes Illinois. He's calling up SSA of the elite unit over there."

"What's he want us to do with McManis in the meantime?"

"Hold him here he says, McManis is still in our custody Agent Kamaka arrested him."

"Looks like you're getting lucky and going in a single occupant holding cell." Brianna tells Calvin. Brianna gets Officer Akuna to open up one of the holding cells and then uncuffs Calvin and shuffles him into the cell, and slams the door shut behind him. Just something Calvin's going to have to get used to where he's going. But first he has to make it to his destination, just about 4,149 miles away.

* * *

TBC...

**Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following.**

**So looks like Brianna and Evan are taking a little trip. More Steve next chapter, and his first day in Halawa Correctional how will he handle it? What will he find out about his little brother? Why does one inmate seem so familiar with Scott? All that and more...next time**

**Till next time folks!**


	16. Chapter 13

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout, canon typical violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

**Author's Note:** Five-hour time difference between Illinois and Honolulu, HI, I try and incorporate that as best I can hope it's not too confusing.

The spelling errors when it comes to Scott's speech are intentional in most areas to replicate slurred or mispronounced speech just fyi.

**Navy Lingo**

Brig: Military jargon for prison

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**1600 Hours. ****Honolulu Police Department - 801 S Beretania St, Honolulu, Oahu. **

After Havika gets the news about McManis' fugitive status, he immediately calls up the NCIS Great Lakes field office. Which just so happens to be where the other elite unit like their own is based out of. They have the additional task of dealing with cases at Recruit Training Command as well as the normal or general cases they deal with. That's an added 7,000 potential suspects at any one time if they catch a case involving a Navy recruit. Well not all 7,000, but a good 55 at the minimum and upwards of 88 maximum recruits per division.

Havika finds out what McManis is wanted for a string of unsolved murders in and around Naval Station Great Lakes. With his specific calling card. So McManis is deemed a serial killer even before he got to Oahu that's just wonderful. He somehow gets himself mixed up with Rutherford's fight club here on Oahu and now he's going to be extradited back to the mainland to Great Lakes. Where he'll face charges, a sentencing trial and indefinite prison time.

Or at least that's what Havika's been trying to do for the past two hours almost. Trying to get reasonable transport for McManis and his two agents to get off the island.

"**No, no no." **Havika is very close to losing his temper. He pinches the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache.** "I need a flight out this afternoon ma'am it's a matter of national security." **Havika is telling the ticketing woman over the phone. He, Brianna and Evan are at HPD in one of the empty interrogation rooms for privacy. With McManis in a holding cell secured he doesn't need to be watched.

"**I understand that sir, but there just aren't any flights out that go directly to where you're needing to go. Perhaps try different airline?" **

"**I'll try that. Mahalo ma'am." **Havika skids his phone across the interrogation room floor where he's been sitting with his back against the wall for the past two hours. Evan and Brianna watching from the corners of the room as their temp unit chief is fraying at the edges.

"No luck with the airlines boss?" Brianna asks.

"No, they don't have any direct flights. Great Lakes wants McManis back as soon as possible and he's highly grateful for us catching him. Though he's sorry to hear about the three other service members here who have died because of him."

"So McManis was a serial killer way before he even came to Oahu. Or fled to Oahu is more like it." Evan surmises.

"Exactly, now the SSA of the field unit over there didn't tell me much about the cases, just that they mirrored the ones we had here. I suspect you'll find out more when you get there."

"If a commercial flight is out of the question, what about a military transport flight. I'm sure there's got to be one we can get on." Evan suggests. "We'd just need to find the closest Air Force base to where we need to be."

Brianna looks up from chewing her nails at her partner. Something she does when she's thinking or nervous. "Scott Air Force Base." Brianna says suddenly. "It's the closest base and airfield that'll get us to North Chicago." Brianna states. Brianna sees the odd looks from both Havika and Evan. "I was born in Chicago, I think I should know my way around the city."

"But an Air Force base Brianna? That's a pretty specific area and populace." Evan starts to say.

"Isn't it enough that I had you shadowing me today. I don't need you prying into my personal life, Evan. Can't I just know something...couldn't I have had friends' whose parents worked on the base."

Evan rubs the back of his neck with his left hand a bit awkwardly. "Yeah I guess I mean I didn't mean anything by it Brianna I was just stating facts."

"Enough both you." Havika commands standing to his full 6'4" height. A full four inches taller than Evan and a foot and some change taller than Brianna. Brianna isn't the type of woman to back down just because someone is taller than her. "Clearly there's something going on with you two. I was going to have Lane volunteer Jackson to go instead of you Evan, but there's obviously something you two need to work out for yourselves. Maybe an eight-hour uncomfortable military flight will do that for you." Havika tells his two agents with no room for argument.

Before either younger agent can say anything Havika continues, "As our Boss Perry would say 'get your heads outta your damn asses and deal with your shit, outside not in my house.' we clear?"

Which in Perry translation means deal with your problems outside the office, don't bring them into the office and bring down the whole unit. Doing that promotes poor unit cohesion.

"Yes, Agent Kamaka sir." Both agents reply.

"Good, I'm going to work out the logistics with Hickam air base, and weasel you two and McManis on a flight out to Scott AFB." Havika says as he gets up from the floor to retrieve his phone from across the room where he's tossed it earlier. "And then I'm gonna book you three a flight from the base into North Chicago should be about an hour and twenty. Go home pack, for a least two days and a night, and make sure you've got your gun cases with you."

"Sir, if I may ask how are we going to get McManis from the base to North Chicago on a commercial flight?" Evan asks.

"US Marshals Service, I'm going to call their office here in Honolulu see if they can't help us out with the extradition process, it is kind of their job, fugitive capture and all."

"Understood sir, we'll head out and pack. Come on Evan, I'll drive you back to your apartment." Brianna offers. Doing as her temp unit chief says and letting her personal business with Evan go for the minute. Yeah, they've been working together for two years now, and their close as partners, but not as close as she's seen other partners in the agency or even in the unit. The SEAL partners, and Havika and Perry as prime examples. Even Kali and Jackson are close as partners, even though Brianna has seen how the younger woman acts sometimes, when it comes to mixing work with personal life. She likes to keep Evan at an arms' length distance. Keep her work life and her personal life, private.

Once the two younger agents are out of the interrogation room, and walking to Brianna's matte gray Jeep Wrangler Evan stops about halfway there in the middle of the parking lot. Brianna stops ahead of him and turns around to see why he's stopped. "You okay partner? Your arm hurting you?" Brianna gestures to Evan's right arm in the black sling.

"No, it's good. Look Brianna I'm sorry for what I said back there in interrogation and for dogging you today. I'm your partner though Brianna we work as a team. I can't help you if you won't let me. Let me in, you're not alone on this team, in this unit..."

Brianna goes to speak up but Evan holds up his hand to stop her. "No let me finish please. Whatever you're going through whatever's bugging you, you can tell me. I won't judge, I don't know if you've noticed but this unit it's not like others. There's a little thing a few of our teammates like to say, "We're Ohana", and to them to me, family means something. Family isn't always blood, it's about the people in your life who want you in theirs, love, support, trust, protection, security, loyalty, is what makes you family."

Evan doesn't say anymore, just let's Brianna think on that as he walks over to the passenger side of the Jeep. Brianna now behind Evan is speechless, those are more words, more deep and impactful words that she's ever heard Evan say in one conversation. Love and support, she has people around her now that actually want to care about her. A year ago, she thought she could only see Brett as the only family she had left. But then he committed suicide and she's lost all over again. Maybe now, she can start seeing her teammates as they all see each other. Perhaps she's not as alone as she thinks she is.

* * *

**1634 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center, Neuro ICU - Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Scott is surprisingly awake when Lane comes back to his room after his three hours of 'free' time. He would've been here sooner but Havika tells Lane about Calvin and having him extradited back to the mainland. Once the unit chief knows their unique situation he gladly says he'll do anything he can to help fellow agents. That settled and take care of Lane walks into Scott's room, he's pleasantly surprised to see him sitting up in bed with a book in his hand.

His book actually that he's been trying to read off and on for the past week, entitled _Him, _it's about this guy who coaxing his very straight friend into changing the boundaries of their relationship. It's also a coming out story. It's a pretty good read so far, but the last thing Lane thinks is that Scott would pick it up and start reading it. Or by the faces he's making trying to read it and clearly getting frustrated.

Scott looks up from the gay romance novel he asks Kami to get out of Lane's bag at seeing the man himself standing there. "Good book Lane, I wanna read when you're done."

Lane sighs in relief inwardly. He has no idea how Scott will react to the fact that he reads gay romance fiction. He's just glad he hadn't slipped one of his werewolf or shape shifter erotica books in his bag instead. "Yeah-yeah okay you can read it when I'm done." Than Lane looks from the book back to Scott and the strain on his face. "You really shouldn't be reading anything right now with your head injury you'll hurt your eyes."

Scott puts the book back on the side table to his right just as his room door slides open to reveal a guy wearing tan under armor pants and a standard hospital polo shirt. That says TAMC Physical Therapy in the upper left corner. He's also wearing black Adidas running shoes.

He's tall about Steve's height with dusty blond hair that's shaved on both sides and kept longer on top, and just brushed straight forward, and the bluest eyes Scott's ever seen. And he's smiling that smile oh my god it's like a thousand-watt mega smile. Scott doesn't until now but the man is wearing a metal name tag that says his name is Wade. Scott also sees he's carrying what appear to be clothes, that he sets down on the chair to right of Scott's bed.

"Afternoon gentlemen." Wade greets warmly. "Master Chief McGarrett I'm Dr. Wade Thompson and I'm going to be your physical and occupational therapist. For the foreseeable future, I may have doctor in front of my name, but that's just a title, feel free to call me Wade if you prefer."

"Nice to meet you, call me Scott please Master Chief McGarrett is a mouthful." Scott sits up just a bit straighter and shakes Wade's hand with his right one. Lane is stunned Scott just spoke without slurring his words not one bit, but he did see considerable concentration and face scrunching through it.

"Whose this a friend of yours?" Wade asks Scott. Scott almost forgets Lane's in the room with him.

"Yeah, that's my Sully, I mean my work partner Lane Sullivan." Scott introduces Lane. Lane walks over and shakes Wade's hand.

"Please to meet you Lane that's quite a grip you have there. Can I ask you to wait outside for me? I just need to have a little pow pow with Scott here." Wade asks moving towards the bed.

"The docs said I could stay for all procedures and that if you tried to kick me out to tell them, what they said. That I could stay, it's my right as his next of kin." Lane explains a bit defensively.

"Yes, I know that Lane and realize that, but there are going to be no procedures done. I'd like to talk to my patient in private." Than Wade turns and gathers up the clothes on the chair. "I was hoping to get Scott dressed in something a bit more comfortable than a hospital gown." Wade laughs at Lane's mortified expression. "And since I asked the nurse to remove the catheter before I came I'm sure you'd like to pee normally again."

Scott nods his head yes, yes, he would love it very much. "Lane ge-get out I'll see you in a bit." He doesn't hesitate to shoo his friend out of the room. "Go on shoo." He waves his right hand in Lane's direction.

Wade watches the two friend's interactions closely and smiles. He's read up on Scott's medical file and he knows both the men in front of him are former Navy SEALs. Now both NCIS federal agents. Scott's going to be a tough nut to crack in training once it really gets going. He's the one to deal with difficult patients always is, and there's a good reason for that.

"I'll come get you in a while you have my word. Maybe you could go raid the vending machines for protein bars and get your friend a Powerade. He might need it later."

Lane looks over at his friend, not wanting to leave him with his physical therapist. Scott sees the look Lane's giving him and looking at Wade too. "I'm good Agent Sullivan go." Scott tries to put some authority into his voice.

"You got it McG, Grape or Blue Raspberry?"

"Surprise me." Once Lane leaves Scott turns back to Wade. "Sorry 'bout him gets ov-overprot-tective."

"That's perfectly understandable my Connor gets the same way. Now are you ready to do this and get walking. We're going to take it slow, you let me know if you feel dizzy or nauseous. We'll stop and give you a chance to rest." Wade grabs a pair of black Rothco PT shorts that are long and go to the knee. Along with a gray under armour t-shirt. "Okay now Captain Carson and Major Shepherd cleared you for this little excursion, so if you're ready, we can get moving." Wade looks to Scott for confirmation.

"Hell yes, so ready, let's do this."

"Ok, the object of this all is to get you as independent as possible without being reckless. You're healthy and in-shape so it shouldn't be too difficult once you get your bearings. Sit up all the way and swing your legs off the bed." Wade stands near enough to catch Scott, but far enough away to make sure Scott knows he is on his own.

Once up Scott leans forward with his hands on either side of his legs. He concentrates on breathing through the nausea and dizziness. He nods to Wade once the room stops spinning.

"Ok I'm going to slip on a gait belt that will help me keep you from falling should you slip or something." Wade fits the black belt around Scott's waist and fastens the buckle. "Next thing I'm going to slip the shorts up to your thighs and than ask you to raise up your butt and than I'll let you shimmy into the shorts all the way."

Wade waits for Scott to nod and he does, Wade pulls up shorts as far as they'll go, and than he helps Scott shimmy into the shorts so they cover his butt. PT shorts now successfully on, Wade helps Scott out out of the hospital gown unsnapping the buttons and taking the gown off and away. Now leaving Scott shirtless and covered in gauze. There's a gauze patch over where his chest tube was also his low profile feeding tube that sits just at skin level is visible too, the port is covered with a cap now. He's still got the tape on the left side of his face with tube going up his nostril though. Not exactly flattering but he can't help it.

"That's an impressive collection of tattoos you have there Scott. I've got a few myself maybe I show you if we get in the pool later in your physio schedule."

"Thank you." Wade sees the look on Scott face. One he's seen numerous times on himself.

"You ok?" Wade makes sure Scott is comfortable on the edge of the bed before he sits down on the chair next to the bed.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Do you want me to go get Lane or...can I go on?"

"Don't bother took he took his keys with him, sides could do without se-seeing his face for a while."

"Well okay then, just know I can call him anytime you want."

Scott just shakes his head no he won't be needing him he can do just fine on his own. "Let me introduce you to your new little friend." Wade says holding up a cool looking gray and black material. "This is a shrinker sock or a compression sock. It'll help with the swelling and protection of your residual limb for now. I'll give you a few so that you can swap them out regularly. It's important to keep your stump as dry as possible."

Wade let's Scott feel the material before he puts the sock on after unwrapping the bulking white bandages around Scott's knee. This is the second time Scott's seeing his knee and really looking at it. It's odd that just half of his leg is just gone now. He quickly shakes his head to rid himself of bad thoughts and let's Wade pull the sock over his knee.

"Fit good not too snug there?" Scott shakes his head no. "I'm going to get two orderlies it's easier to do this with more people. DO NOT MOVE from that spot." Wade warns as he walks off out the sliding glass door.

Five minutes later Wade comes back with two dark and tan muscular Hawaiian orderlies. One of them their name tags says Tito and the other man's name tag says Tai. "don't worry Scott they're really just big teddy bears aren't you guys."

"Yeah brah doc T's right. We just here to help in case you need it." Tito the one on the right says he's got a little black slow patch on his chin. Scott looks between the two orderlies and Wade, isn't Wade supposed to be helping him?

He doesn't think on it too long before he says, "Let's get moving I got an urge I've got to take care of."

A few minutes later Scott is standing up right for the first time in six days. It feels good to be upright again. He's a bit dizzy but he just waits for it to pass. He's disconnected from all the tubes and IV pole for now for this little excursion. He isn't due to have his kidney meds until 1800. So he's good to be pole free.

Scott makes the slow shuffle with the walker to bathroom with Wade behind him holding the back of the gait belt just in case. Scott's got just enough of his left hand uncovered by the cast to where he can grip the left handgrip of the walker if a bit awkwardly.

Scott manages to get his shorts down, and do his business with his right hand and oh it's absolute bliss to be able to pee standing up. Then he has to get his shorts back up and that's a bit harder. "Uhhh, Wade coul-could you uh help me please?" Scott asks totally embarrassed that he's got to ask another guy to help pull up his shorts. And he's totally exposed too he doesn't even have boxers on. They just get in the way apparently that's what the doctors say.

"No problem." Wade braces himself on his left leg still holding Scott with his right hand and bends to pick up the shorts until they're within Scott's reach again. Scott shimmies his shorts awkwardly back into place. Hands washed and looking presentable even with the drainage tube sticking out of his head, he grimaces at that and sees Wade looking at his face in the bathroom mirror. "Don't worry about that I think I've got the perfect solution for that. Come on."

Once outside the bathroom and in the room again Tito and Tai are sitting on the couch with a duffel bag Scott hasn't seen before. Scott's immediately curious as to what's in the bag. "What's in the bag?" Scott asks.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself brah." Tai the lighter tanned brother of the two says. Because Tito and Tai have to be brothers or at least cousins they look alike. Scott moves a bit closer and looks down into the bag he sees what he thinks are surgical caps. Tai picks one out, it's black and white with prehistoric animals on it. "Surgical caps help keep your head clean and hide that tubing, plus they look cool yeah."

"I like that one." Scott juts his head toward the one Tai's holding in his hand.

"Dinosaurs, and Sabretooth tigers it is." Tai says with a smile on his face. "You can pick a few more after our walk so you have a choice. You can even wear one of them after you get out of your surgery tomorrow."

_Oh yeah I'd almost forgotten about that. Cool that's one less tube in me._

Tai ties the surgical cap around Scott's head, in the back and there's a little bump from where the tubing is on the right side, but other than that he looks good. Scott feels happier too. Almost normal he sure feels it being in shorts and a t-shirt again. He almost doesn't feel like or look like a patient in the hospital. Except he is he's a patient with a severe traumatic brain injury, and amputation, that obvious, but to his mind's eye it still sees him with two working legs and not just one.

"Let's go now I wanna walk come on." Scott urges Wade and the two orderlies. He's been stuck in bed for six days in a coma he wants to be up and walking.

"Uh shoe brah." Tito says holding up a left blue Nike running shoe. "I think this is just your size."

"Oh yeah right." Scott levers himself down on the couch with Wade's help so Tito can put his shoe on and tie the laces. Scott doesn't even complain about that little task being done for him. His head would probably hurt bending down like that anyway.

All dressed and ready to go finally after having relieved himself and gotten properly dressed the quartet head out of Scott's room to go on their little walk.

Scott walks along outside his room slowly and steadily as he pushes the walker in front of him, Wade behind him holding a loop on the gait belt. Tito is walking backwards a few feet in front of Scott encouraging him and Tai is walking close to Wade's right side.

"You're doing great Scott look we've almost made it all the way around the horseshoe." Wade praises his patient. It's true they have, they started on the east side and now they're almost all the way back again they're just coming up on Isaac's room.

Scott looks up at the other side of the ICU where they'd been twenty minutes ago. He can't believe he's doing it he's walking. Well with assistance but still walking. Scott looks over to his left and sees Isaac's room and the no visitors sign is not up. But he hears voices, a female voice and Isaac's and the curtain is drawn for some privacy. Imani and Isaac are talking in hushed whispers to each other.

_Guess I'll have to show Isaac what I can do later. _Scott thinks as they near his room again. Here they stop for a little breather again. They'd stop every five minutes or so in the walk for Scott to catch his breath.

"Can we go down the hall this time to the en-entr-entrance?" Scott asks Wade sounding out the word in his head.

"I don't know Scott that's a lot farther than just a little jaunt around the nurses station." Wade tells Scott. Tai eyes Wade himself, but Wade quickly shakes his own head slightly. He's fine this is about this patient not him.

"How about I go get a wheelchair really quick just in case." Tito offers who's still standing in front of Scott and the walker.

Scott pulls a face at the wheelchair mention, he doesn't want to sit he wants to keep going, he doesn't want to go backwards. Now that he's up and walking. "It's just in case you need it Scott you're shirt's already half soaked in sweat."

"I can do it, Wade." Scott says stubbornly.

"I believe you can too let's do it." Scott lets out a small thank you and once Tito is back with the infernal wheelchair this time walking behind and to the side of Wade they set off again.

Scott is about halfway to the entrance of the ICU and comes upon the turn that leads them down to the Trauma ICU. He briefly thinks about stopping and asking if he can go see his brother, but he has a feeling Wade'll put his foot down at that. So Scott continues to slowly walk with the walker pushing it and placing his left foot in front of him, his right stump sort of just swinging there.

They don't even get five feet closer to the entrance when Lane comes around the corner from being buzzed into the ICU. He's been gone a little over an hour. He needed time to cool off after seeing Scott with Wade his new therapist. He feels guilty afterwards about feeling so jealous of how happy Scott looked with Wade. Lane realizes his friend isn't happy to be with a stranger a guy he just met, he's happy to be up and with someone who will allow him to move around.

Lane's got a backpack on his back full of his kids cards and picture drawings for their Uncle Scott that they mailed over on Friday and he's got a bag of light snacks and sports drinks in his hand. That he knows Scott'll be able to eat, he checked this time with Kami. She approves. All that happiness goes away when he sees Scott up and sweating bullets through his what Lane assumes is a light gray t-shirt and a heavy sheen of sweat is sticking to the black prehistoric animal surgical cap he's wearing. He sees the two muscular orderlies beside Scott and sees Wade behind Scott smiling and just loses it.

"What the hell are you doing to him?! Look at him?! Lane rages. "What kind of physical therapist are you? More like a sadist?"

Wade knows this could happen that his patient's friend could get the wrong idea. "No, you don't understand Agent Sullivan...here Scott sit down." Wade helps lower Scott into the wheelchair and puts the stump rest up for his right leg.

"Oh I understand plenty do you not see him how exhausted he looks, and you just pushed him past his breaking point." Lane continues on.

"Now hold on there brah that's not right." Tito interferes.

"Who are you two, and you two just let this happen? What kind of staff let's a brain damaged patient a patient with the mental capacity of a little kid walk this far? He doesn't know his limits."

Scott looks up from scowling down at his lap to look up at Lane at hearing his hurtful words. He's not a little kid. So he liked Lane and Kali reading kid books to him since he woke up so what. That doesn't mean he doesn't have the full mental capacity of the 40 year old adult man he is. Right?

"Now look 'ere brah that's not what happened kay. You takin' this way outta proportion." Tai backs up his cousin.

"I'm taking this straight to the patient ethics board. Scott's doesn't know what he's saying or agreeing to. He's different now, and doesn't understand..."

Scott has had just about enough of this, and he wants nothing more than to be able to stand up and whack his friend across his jaw with his cast. But he can't he's torn being crying and just sulking angrily what pitiful choices he has. He goes for some yelling of his own instead.

"Stop it! Stop it Lane. Go home Sully and don't come back!" Scott yells from his seat in the wheelchair. Lane looks and stares at his friend at his outburst. He doesn't know what to do. "Go home Sullivan." Scott orders him more forcefully. Scott knows he'll listen if he uses that commanding agent voice.

"Scott..." Lane tries to start. To argue.

With a shaky right hand, Scott points back to the entrance of the ICU. "GO! I do-don't want you here." Scott forces the words to come out completely and not slurred.

"I think it's time for you to go Agent." Wade says and steers Lane back to the entrance and out the door. "You were way out of line Lane."

"Me...I...you forced him to do something he isn't ready for." Lane's no doctor of course, but when Wade had said get him up and walking, Lane thought he meant to the bathroom and back which is easily just fifteen feet not walking all around damn ICU. That's usually all the 'walking' any surgical patients do after surgery. Let alone something as serious as an amputation of a limb.

Wade crosses his arms over his chest. "Leave before I call security." Wade orders in a voice he hasn't used in a long time. If he's a little pleased at the surprised look on the other man's face he doesn't let it show.

"Fine." Lane says with defiance in his voice. "Could you take this back with you?" Lane takes off the backpack and hands it and the bag of food and drinks to Wade.

"Sure have a nice evening Agent Sullivan." Wade says. He can't believe the nerve of that guy. He has no idea what they were doing. Or Scott's willingness and involvement in the therapy. When Wade gets back inside the ICU he sees Tai and Tito have taken Scott back to his room, and called for his nurse to hook him back up to all his tubes and lines.

"You did real good brah for your first day out man keep it up and you'll be running around in no time." Tai says and pats the man's shoulder.

"Tanks guys yo-you aren't so bad after all." Scott says. The two cousins wave goodbye just as Wade comes back into Scott's room with the backpack and the bag of nonperishable approved snack foods.

"Tai's right you did do really well today, you may have pushed yourself a bit too much, but I knew you could handle it." Wade says as he puts the backpack and food bag on the couch.

"Good first day, th-thank you Wade. I ne-needed that."

"No problem Scott I'm here to help you and get you back on your feet. Now rest you've earned it. " Wade tells him as he walks out of his patient's room and out of the ICU altogether to go home.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Danny, Mary and the kids show up to see Scott, but before they can go in, Kami stops them.

"Is something wrong Kami?" Mary asks. "We thought he'd be okay for visitors today?"

"He's healthy there haven't been any changes medically. Nothing to worry about there."

"Then what is it? Why can't we can see him?" Danny asks.

"Detective Williams, Scott had his first PT session about forty minutes ago. It went really well from what I heard from his therapist. It was the aftermath and confrontation with his partner that upset him. Now I'm not at liberty to tell you what was said, because that would be betraying my patient's confidence, but I can ask him if he'd like to have visitors?"

"Yes please can you do that, the kids have been really wishing to see their Uncle." Danny says.

"I'll be right back." Kami says as she heads into Scott's room. She's back within five minutes. "He says he'd love to see you guys."

"Great come on kids." Danny says.

"Danny you did tell them about his condition and how his speech will be a bit slow right?" Kami asks.

"Yes Kami I did they know they just want to cheer him up."

"Alright you can go head on in you guys."

Kami watches the two adults and three kids go into her patient's room.

In Scott's room he had Kami push a little pain medication so he could manage sitting up in his bed for a bit and not feel like he's going to hurl.

"Uncle Scott." Joanie and Charlie call out excitedly to their Uncle.

"Hey you two come here I've missed you guys a lot." He hugs both Charlie and Joanie as best he can with his right arm having an IV in it.

"We made you pictures and cards Uncle Scott, we made them for Uncle Steve too he liked his." Joanie says and shows him the hand made card she made with a picture of him and her on a beach with a surfboard.

"Ah, th-thanks J-Jo Joanie." He says struggling with the hard name. "I love it."

"Oh, this is for you too Uncle Scott. Mommy told me how much you like dogs and love Eddie. So here you go." Joanie pulls out a stuffed dog that's got soft smooth textured fur. "What are you going to name him?" The little girl asks her uncle.

"Hmm Buddy's a name I like." Scott says slowly after thinking for a bit.

"Me to Uncle Scott. "I love you." Joanie says.

"Me next me next." Charlie says and hands Scott two cards. He can see one is clearly written by a child and the other is from...Steve. Steve wrote him a handmade card. No don't cry don't bawl your eyes out not now. Scott tells himself.

"I love the card Charlie is that me you and Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah we're playing SEALs and I'm winning see I'm further than you and Uncle Steve."

"I can see that Charlie thanks little man. Is that little seal for me?"

"Uh huh, Uncle Steve says to remember you're a SEAL, an you can do anything. Even if your head did get hurt bad, or you don't have a leg no more. You're still my Uncle Scott and I love you no matter what."

"He say that did he Charlie?"

"Mmhmm, and he said he'd see you tomorrow morning to."

"Okay." Scott clutches the seal plushie closer to him subconsciously.

"I think it's time we let your sister have a minute with her Uncle Charlie go with Mary and Joanie okay we'll be out soon." Danny tells his young son. Once the younger two leave, Danny turns back his friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Re-really good, D, but like crap did it too much felt so good though."

Grace comes up to her Uncle's right side. "I made you a painting, it's the beach, I thought it would brighten up your room a bit."

"Wow. That's really good Grace, those profe-professional classes must be paying off."

"And costing me a pretty penny, but I'd do anything to make my little girl happy."

"Danno I'm not Joanie's age anymore." Grace whines as she ducks out from under her Dad's hold and goes to hang up the beach scenery picture on the bulletin board in front of Scott's bed on the wall.

"Grace you're hurt!" Scott exclaims from his bed just now realizing the young teen has her right arm in a bright purple cast. "What hppn'd to you?"

"I-" Grace looks up at her father for permission who nods. "I got hurt in a car accident with Jake, your son you know him right."

"Yes...yes a course I know my son. Is he okay?" Scott asks growing more agitated by the minute. His heart rate monitor going up.

"Easy there Scott, Jake is fine, he got hurt too like Grace but he broke his left leg really bad, and he's in a cast too, but he'll be right as rain in a few months."

"But training he's s'posed to go in a few months."

"He is, but Brooke talked to his recruiter and he'll be going in December."

"He's really okay Danny?" Danny nods in the affirmative to his friend.

"He is Uncle Scott he saved my life." Grace tells Scott. "I know it may seem silly but I got you stuffed animal too, Auntie Mary said you had one as a kid." Grace pulls a soft plush cream colored teddy bear with a big brown nose and those same brown hard eyes.

"Teddy!" Scott's eyes go wide as he sees a bear that's an exact replica of the bear he had as a kid. Grace gives her dad a look of 'I now know what you mean about him acting different at times' "Th-thank you Grac-cie."

"You're welcome Uncle Scott I hope you can get better soon."

"Much better now, I've se-en you guys. Thanks for bringing them Danny." Scott struggles with his words as he becomes more tired. "I needed that."

"Grace can you tell Mary I'll be out in five minutes, sweetie."

"Sure thing Danno, bye again Uncle Scott I hope we can see you again soon." Grace bids her Uncle goodbye and heads out the door. Danny turns back to his husband's brother and sits down in the chair next to the left side of his bed.

"Steve really wants to see you Scott, that's all he's been asking all day. He's actually really upset he's been pretty miserable." Danny tells Scott. Danny had gone back to visit at around lunch time and Steve had eaten, but not much the doctor threatened him with his own NG tube if he didn't eat and that got him eating right away.

"Not right now Danny please. I'm...I'm not up to it." Lane's words coming back harshly in his ears. _Mental capacity of a child. Doesn't understand. Different. _Those words even as simple as they were hurt, but Scott will never admit it though not to his face at least. If that's what Lane thinks what'll Steve think of him. Probably worse. No he can't handle that not right now.

Danny stands up from his chair. "Hey I didn't tell you before but I think that surgical cap is really cool Scott."

"Thanks Danny." Scott gets comfortable with his three new stuffies and settles in under the covers.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Scott okay. We're all rooting for you man." Danny says as he exits the room. Just as Kami is going in to check Scott's vitals. "Good night Kami."

"Good night Detective headed off to see Steve?"

"Yes, I am not being able to see Scott is hurting him. But I think he can wait a few more hours until morning."

Kami is just going to check Scott's vitals and make sure he's comfortable for the night lowering the head of the bed so he's laying flat again, and than hand off his care to his night nurse, Mitch. It's only 1825 hours she's got five minutes before her shift is over and she hands care over to Mitch. She walks in and sees Scott's not asleep, well it is still early after all. He hasn't eaten dinner yet. Major Shepherd did say he can have dinner, just not anything past midnight because he's going to have surgery to remove the drain in the right side of his head tomorrow.

"Scott, are you awake?" Kami asks quietly. Scott is turned over facing away from his door seemingly snuggled up under the blankets.

"Hmmm, yeah Kami, just restin' my eyes." Scott turns back over and than tries to hide the three stuffed animals under his pillow and under his blankets. Not wanting his nurse to see them, and the comfort he's getting from them.

"Are you hungry Scott? Do you think you can manage some food? They serve breakfast until 2100 hours it's only 1825 hours right now. Or I see Lane's left you some snacks I approved for you with your how your stomach acted up today. Or I can plug the feeding tube back in if that'd be easier on you?"

"M'not too hungry now Kami actually. M'tired more than anythin'" Clearly, he took that PT session way too far today. Too fast too soon for sure, but he couldn't get that good feeling out of his body at the time. He didn't want to stop once he'd gotten moving.

"Okay Scott that's alright I'll note that in your chart right now. I'm going off shift now, but I'll make sure Mitch he's your night nurse knows to ask you about eating again maybe in an hour or two."

"Okay." Is Scott's one word reply. He really doesn't feel like eating he hasn't eaten anything besides whatever he got fed this morning in his NG tube. Seeing as how he threw up his lunch that afternoon. He doesn't dare try to eat anything else. He just didn't have an appetite for food, in any way shape or form.

After Kami finishes making that note about feeding tube vs eating by mouth. Kami turns to leave her patient's room for tonight. "Try to get some sleep Scott you had an eventful afternoon, and early evening." Kami has also made a note of recommending a sleep aid for Scott tonight. She puts the thoughts of her patient out of her mind.

As of right now he's no longer her patient, since tomorrow is Monday she's been given a new patient to take care of along with her teenage car accident victim. Both patients are in a coma, so it makes sense for their doctors to pull her off of her now awake and coherent patient to tend to sicker ones. Both of those patients came in right around the same time Scott did.

Scott's tries to do as Kami says even with the help of his new stuffed animals, but he just can't for some reason. He doesn't know what it is and it's frustrating, and making his head hurt. He curled into himself more if that's even possible and let's a few silent tears slip down his cheek. Scott's not the only one who's having trouble sleeping right now though. Sleeping on a military transport is something Evan will never get used to. He's been with NCIS for almost two years and has been on a total of now six of these flights.

_Maybe I should have persuaded Havika to tell volunteer Jackson, my shoulder is killing me. _Evan thinks to himself.

* * *

**1855 Hours. Aboard a C-17 Globemaster - Enroute to Scott AFB, St. Claire, Illinois.**

Evan can never sleep on these flights, that's why he volunteers to take the first watch with McManis and let Kali and the two U.S. Marshals that were accompanying them sleep. He doesn't know if it's the motion of the plane, or the fact he has to sit up to sleep or what. He can't even think of sleep right now. They're only about thirty minutes into an eight hour and fifteen minute flight. Evan decides to get up and go for a little walk about in the cargo area of the plane where their gear is stored. Maybe he can take a few pain pills and rack out that way.

* * *

**2100 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - Neuro ICU Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu.**

Mitch comes in every fifteen minutes after the day nurse Kami left to come check on his patient's vitals. Each time he does he finds his patient not asleep. He even offers a light sedative to help him sleep, but Scott declines every time even as the hours tick on. Mitch walks into the room and flicks on the overhead light above Scott's bed, not surprised to find his patient not asleep though clutching stuffed teddy to his chest.

After noting Scott's vitals he walks over to the left side of Scott's bed and crouches down to be more at the man's prone height. "Are you hungry now Scott. Maybe eat or drink a little something. You don't have to have a full on meal just a little something. It'd do you good to eat you won't be able to eat tomorrow morning because of your surgery."

"No. Don't wanna can't eat sick." Scott moans.

"Okay if you don't want solid food or can't stomach that I'll put the feeding back in and you can eat that way. And I want you to take sips of one of the sports drinks your friend got you." There's a fridge by the nurses where the nurses can put perishable patient foods or drinks in, that are brought from home. All labeled with the patient's name and room number.

"Okay." Scott mumbles he can managing drinking at least he won't have to think about eating or rather the task of eating. Since it'll be directly pumped into his stomach. Mitch nods and stands back up to go retrieve the blenderized food and the feeding tube itself. Mitch is glad he can get his patient to eat. If he eats now, he won't be so hungry tomorrow hopefully when he can't eat in the morning.

Mitch comes back ten minutes later with the two choices of food he thinks Scott'll like and the feeding tube. "Alright Scott I've got two choices for you here, turkey, sweet potatoes and peaches, or orange chicken, carrots, and brown rice?" Mitch holds up both bags for Scott to see.

Scott peers up at the food bags from behind his blanket, they're both a caramel brown like color what's the point in choosing. Scott points with a left finger at the one in Mitch's right hand. "Good choice orange chicken and rice sounds delicious." Mitch inserts the feeding tube into the port and hangs the bag of caramel brown colored blenderized food.

_Yeah whatever sure not like you've had a tube down your stomach before. _Scott thinks bitterly. He actually normally doesn't mind the food in feeding tubes for the few times he's had to have them inserted. He's been too weak with low blood sugar before he needed tube feeding. With him unable to eat by mouth without throwing up and him having diabetes the doctors need to make sure he eats and gets the nutrients he needs so his blood sugar levels don't drop.

"Now what do you want to drink I'll even put it in this spill proof cup." Mitch holds up a tall clear 32oz cup with the hospitals crest and name on it. The cups even got two handles on either side and a straw in middle. Scott immediately doesn't like what it looks like at all.

_Oh my god it's an adult fucking sippy cup hell no._ Scott wants to smack the cup out Mitch's hands but he can show restraint he's not going to prove his friend right. His mind works just fine and perfectly adult as it should be thank you very much.

"I've got Mountain Berry Blast, Fruit Punch, Orange, Grape, Tropical Mango, Kiwi Pineapple..." Mitch lists off some of the choices in the cooler freezer bag he's brought in.

"Last one."

"Kiwi Pineapple okay. I want you drink 4oz every hour for the next three hours." Mitch instructs. "Just little sips I don't want you to try and chug it down okay."

Scott nods that's he's understood. Mitch fills the cup with lime green colored drink, and than puts the lid on it and capping the straw and places it in the bed with Scott. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit." Mitch walks out of the room and goes over to the nurses station to talk to another nurse. "There's no one in Master Chief McGarret's room doesn't he usually have a visitor stay overnight with him?"

"He does normally, but he told him not to come back after an upsetting confrontation after his first PT session." All the nurses' know about it and feel bad for the man lying in the bed in room 646.

"Oh that's a real shame."

"Some would say yes, especially with the Master Chief's brother in the ICU as well. Just keep checking on him as you've been doing and he'll probably nod off in a few hours after he's finished the feeding tube or from sheer exhaustion."

Mitch does just that as the older nurse tells him to. He checks on him every fifteen minutes. And at 2230 hours when he goes to check the feeding tube, he finds it empty. As well as more than half of the drink in the 32oz cup gone. Mitch smiles softly as he sees the slow but steady rise and fall of his patient's chest the man in question clutching a stuffed dog and teddy bear close to him. Mitch looks down on the floor and sees another stuffed animal a white and black speckled seal whose fallen on the floor. Mitch picks up the stuffie and places it under the blanket too with his patient.

Midnight rolls around Mitch is content to see his patient is still sound asleep. Looks like all he needed was a good meal in his belly to help him fall asleep.

* * *

**0200 Hours Local Time. 24 June 2019 - Monday. Scott AFB, St. Claire, Illinois.**

Finally, after a long eight hour and fifteen minute flight the two NCIS agents and the two Deputy US Marshals arrive in St. Claire Illinois on Scott Air Force Base with their prisoner. At two in the morning everyone is beyond exhausted but they need to keep their wits about them with McManis still with them. He hasn't tried anything yet, but it's still quite possible he might.

Once they've all deplaned they grab their bags and take a car to where their accommodations are for their stay. They've got a commercial flight leaving the base at 0800, and they need to be there an hour before. So, looks like only five hours of sleep will have to do. Five hours of sleep in an actual hotel bed is better than no sleep at all and just going straight through to North Chicago.

McManis is dropped off in his accommodations at the base security forces office and he's sleeping in a holding cell for the next five hours. Brianna and one of the Marshals leave the office and then back to their hotel to sleep the precious few hours they have before their flight.

* * *

**0600 Hours. 24 June 2019 - Monday. TAMC - Neuro ICU, Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu HI. **

Scott is wide awake now and has been for the past five hours, he declines Mitch's offer of drugs to help him sleep. He doesn't want them. He's got at least two hours he thinks before the doctor comes in for rounds. He's been pretending to sleep ever since whenever Mitch comes in. Mitch comes in right at 0600 hours on the dot. His shift's not over for another thirty minutes. Scott suddenly feels a cool wet sensation down in his shorts. No, he can't have can he, no this isn't him he doesn't do this. He hasn't done this since he was five and had drank too much soda at a birthday party. Sure, he was embarrassed, but back then it was still somewhat acceptable or not unheard of for boys to have accidents still at that age. Even up to age eight. But that hadn't been the case for him thankfully. Now here he is thirty-five years later sitting in a bed in the hospital for who knows how long with cold wet urine smelling shorts. This can't be happening.

Scott knows he should press the nurses' call button but he thinks no he knows somehow that'll be too much. He can't he won't he also knows he can't stay like this. One its gross and two he can get a rash he's pretty sure of it. He doesn't want that. As if his nurse has a sixth sense he comes walking into the room, he goes over to wash his hands and then comes over.

"Good Morning Scott I see you're awake now. Did you sleep okay?" Mitch asks. No answer. Scott doesn't want to say anything he tries not to shift too much to draw attention to his problem but he can't help it. It's getting uncomfortable. "Scott, are you okay are in pain? If you are you need to tell me there's no need to be tough."

At that Scott just gives his nurse a look hoping it's one he'll figure it out without having to force it out of him he's already mortifying. There's no way this is leaving this room ever. Scott let's out a half annoyed half frustrated huff.

"Oh...Scott did you?...Did you have an accident Scott?"

_Way to go give the kid a prize he figured out the forty year old ex-SEAL pissed himself. _Scott tries to glower and than just drops it all and nods ever so slightly, hating his body.

"That's okay Scott it happens really you drank a lot more than I expected and I should've asked you earlier if you needed to go. Don't worry we'll get you all cleaned up and dry and fresh again in no time."

Mitch goes to the cupboard in the room and gets out a fresh sheet and double folds it putting the sheet over the reclining chair. Mitch than goes and gets a fresh gown out of another cupboard as well. Than he goes to get an orderly to help lift Scott out of bed. Once Mitch comes back with the orderly whose name Scott doesn't even bother looking at. He just sits in the bed like a wet blanket literally.

The orderly tells Scott when he's going to lifts him after he detaches Scott from his tubes and lines. He lifts Scotts carefully with dignity and ease and moves Scott over to the sheet covered reclining chair. Thankfully the curtain has been pulled around the bed area so no one on the outside can see what's going on. Soctt just sits and watches the two men, while the orderly strips the bed, he sees the three stuffed animals he doesn't say anything just puts them down on the couch on the left side of the room. He finishes stripping the bed just as Mitch finishes up setting up the bathroom for Scott so he can get showered and clean.

Again Scott is lifted from his spot on the chair and carried into the large handicap accessible bathroom. All the bathrooms in the hospital inside patient rooms are like he has to remember. It's not just him.

There are hand grips and rails within Scott's reach. Mitch makes sure to cover up and tape up and over Scott's IV, and his chest tube drain hole and and feeding tube port is closed and sealed off with tape. He also wraps Scott's casted left arm in a plastic wrap like covering taping it closed with medical tape. Than he puts an industrial size clear trash bag over the plastic wrapped cast, taping the top end with medical tape.

Mitch sets him up on the shower chair and has all necessary supplies close by. Since Scott's IV is taped up pretty damn well and he's capable of moving his right arm he thinks he can do this by himself. He's already taken off his under armour t-shirt one handed from last night and now he's half naked in front of his nurse. He's sitting on a towel on the chair and Mitch helps him out of the shorts and gives him another towel to cover himself with. "I bet this shower'll feel really good huh, just sit there and do as much as you can until you feel clean. Don't get your head wet. Okay?" Mitch has also removed Scott's surgical cap he slept in, last night for his shower.

Now completely naked under the towel and appendages neatly wrapped, his stump leg is unwrapped with gauze and left bare for the shower. Shower supplies and within easy reach now he turns the water on with his right hand. Scott picks up the towel over his lap and without looking back at Mitch holds it for him to take. The towel underneath him doesn't matter if it gets wet.

"I'll just leave you to it. I'll be just right outside if you need anything just yell and I do mean yell. Oh, and please DON'T try and stand up, the seat's there for a reason, okay? The pull cord is right next to you if you need it." Mitch shows Scott the red emergency pull cord.

Scott smiles genuinely when the door closes and he's left alone sitting on shower chair holding the detachable shower head water spraying on his back. He than moves the showerhead slowly down to his crotch and legs, he lets the water spray on that area while he uses one hand to clean himself up.

So he can have better access to his back and get all the suds off he decides he can try standing up. He edges close to the edge of the seat and leans forward and to the left so he's leaning on his intact leg. He levers himself up, he's standing in shower on one leg see he can do this. He suddenly feels dizzy and like he's going to faint. Getting up that fast made his head spin. He falls to his right not totally balanced or at all used to not having nothing there on right side. Without the aid of his left arm, Scott can't grab the rail before he falls and he falls good and hard on his right side jarring his shoulder and elbow in the process.

He doesn't think he's hurt anything that bad, but things are throbbing and places on his body aren't hurting even more now. Before Scott can even reach up to pull the cord or get his voice to yell, Mitch cracks the door open. Intending to ask how he's doing but instead sees his patient on the tiled shower floor in a crumpled heap.

"Scott!" Mitch rushes in at seeing him on the floor. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head at all when you fell?" Mitch has been told by Scott's neurologist about the concussion he suffered in the NCIS building explosion, and than the one when he fell in the ER leading to his current severe TBI. Which in all actuality should have killed him. The second fall should have been it done he should have died in the ER, but he hadn't he's a very lucky man. SIS or second impact syndrome is what it's called. It's a condition in which the brain swells rapidly after a person suffers a second concussion before symptoms from an earlier one have subsided. That can happen days, or just minutes after the first concussion.

"M'okay shoulder and elbow hurt. No I didn't hit my head." Scott tells Mitch.

"Good, anything else hurt your stump your side anywhere?"

"No."

"Okay I'm going to get a towel you stay put." Mitch orders and backs out of the bathroom to get the orderly. Mitch comes back with a towel and the orderly. He has Scott wrap the towel around his waist as best he can. Suitably covered Mitch and the orderly help Scott up and sit him down on the shower. The orderly goes to get another towel and helps dry Scott off, making quick work of his arms, his leg, thighs, and chest area. Mitch kneels down makes sure Scott's stump is thoroughly dry and free off any water.

Together with the towel still wrapped around his waist Mitch and the orderly help Scott sit in chair by the couch. Mitch goes to get the new hospital gown that he'd gotten out earlier and brings it over.

"Boxers?" Scott asks the simple question.

"You want to wear boxers?" Mitch asks.

"Yeah, please I have them in my duffel bag on the couch." Mitch walks over to the couch and brings the duffel over so Scott can look through it. Scott picks out a pair of red camo patterned Hanes boxers and gives them to Mitch.

"Can't I wear a t-shirt and shorts again like I did yesterday?"

"You're having surgery this afternoon to remove that drain in your head do you not remember?" Scott shakes his head no, and Mitch remembers the note about PTA or post traumatic amnesia in Scott's chart. "So wearing a gown is better and easier for the doctor to access your body if he needs to."

"Oh. Okay." Scott says slowly feeling dejected he doesn't like wearing the hospital gown even if he can wear boxers underneath.

A few minutes later Scott is dressed again in a clean hospital gown with his boxers underneath. He feels about ten times better having cleaned up and he feels more human like himself. It feels good to be sitting up in the chair. He doesn't even feel nauseous which is a great feeling.

"I hate to interrupt here, but oh Mitch you're still here I thought you'd be gone by now." A male voice interrupts as he enters the room.

It's Scott's new day nurse he's about 5'9 and of Asian descent with short cropped black hair. He introduces himself as Topher.

"Scott had a little accident about thirty minutes ago, but we're all good and cleaned up now. He was just taking a little break before he gets back into bed weren't you Scott?" Mitch gives Scott a look. Scott goes beet red from his neck upwards. He knows the nurses have to share information and incidents and such as they happen overnight. It's still embarrassing and Scott doesn't look at Topher at all through the whole explanation of his 'morning accident'.

"I see well we'll make sure doesn't happen again and you can stay dry. You should get going Mitch I've got it covered from here."

Mitch looks over at Scott. "I hope you have a good day today Scott." Mitch then walks out of Scott's room and towards the locker room.

Topher turns back his patient who's sitting up in the reclining chair a black duffel bag next to him. Topher looks back at the bed which now is neatly made and has the three stuffed animals atop the bed. All in order of height, the teddy bear, the dog, and the seal. Scott sees him looking at the bed and wants to cringe wants to beg them off and say they're not his, but he can't bring himself to say that. Can't bring himself to say much of anything right now.

"What do you say we get you back into bed and get a sock on your stump so you can rest."

"Can't I stay here for a bit long-er please?" Scott asks he's already sick of lying in that bed.

Topher looks back at his patient with a raised eyebrow. "I really should get you hooked back up to your lines and tubes."

"You're my nurse...yo-you can see me I'm fine I just real-ly don't want to lay down, p'ease."

Topher shakes his head at his patients stubbornness he's been told about his patient and how stubborn he can be. "Okay you stay put in that chair right, don't move. I'll be back in fifteen to check on you."

Scott nods his head and than leans back and closes his eyes. He pulls up the footrest and listens to retreating footsteps of his new nurse.

True to his word Scott doesn't move much except to lean over and get a book, he's not even halfway through it before he's fast asleep. Open book laying on his lap. Topher comes back fifteen minutes later and he finds his patient totally conked out on the recliner chair, a children's book resting precariously on his stomach. He removes the book _IF YOU GIVE A PIG A PANCAKE, _and than calls for an orderly to help move him back to his bed.

It's a true testament to how tired Scott must be as he doesn't even stir when he's placed back in bed stuffed animals tucked in and around him. Topher checks that Scott's lines and tubings are all properly hooked up and placed. He removes the plastic wrap and medical tape from Scott's IV and hooks him back up. His morning dose of his immunosuppressants is due at 0800 hours. Topher also unwraps the trash bag and plastic wrap from Scott's cast. He takes wrappings and tapes and trashs them in a nearby bin after checking Scott's vitals once he's all hooked up again before walking out.

Scott dreams of a simpler easier days. The training courses at NCIS that all CRT members have to go through. Pulling himself through the rain drenches mud in some backwoods forest area of Alabama. Even in sleep his dreams are of work, and than they turn to all the things he can't do won't be able to do. He's stuck in the office at his desk he's doing mountains of paperwork, it's overflowing and toppling down all over him.

He tries to get out from underneath the paperwork mountain, but he's chained to his desk he can't get free. He's going to stuck under there forever. Forever forever. There's a hand reaching out to him, a familiar hand, where did this water come from. There are more hands now reaching to him to pull him up. "I want to stop." He gasps as his lungs fill with water.

"You can't." The voices say one rising higher than all the others as they push him back down under the water.

"Wakey wakey Scott a rooni it's a new dawn a day." A familiar voice encroaches on Scott's sleep. The voice sounds close but it can't be, he's not here he can't be. He doesn't want to see me like this. Can't let him. "Come on now Scottie for Stevie?"

His body once again betrays his mind and instead of staying stubbornly shut, Scott blinks his open owlishly. There's even speech coming out of his mouth, "Mmmm five more minutes Mom."

* * *

**0800 Hours. Neuro Intensive Care Unit - Patient Room 646, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"I'm afraid sleepy time's over Scottie time to wake up and greet the day." The familiar voice says again overly cheery. "So the nice doc Shepherd can see how you're doing."

Scott opens his eyes again when had he closed them? To see the same blue hazel eyes of his brother Steve staring back at him. Scott's reaction is priceless Steve wishes he had a camera to document the moment.

"Steve! You're here, but-but you pushed back down even though I didn't want to. You're here." Scott exclaims again and practically flings himself at his brother.

"Whoa there careful Scott." Steve says as he comes closer in his jeans and white t-shirt. The only evidence he's even injured are the line of stitches up on his forehead, He's got gauze wrapped around his abdomen where he's been stabbed Saturday and stitched back together. His split lip is healing nicely. "We don't want you ripping out your I.V. that Topher here placed."

"What do you mean Steve pushed you back down even though you didn't want to?" Danny asks coming up to stand by Steve as well.

Scott bites his lower lip trying to find the words in his jumbled up head. "Uhhh..."

"I think you mean in SERE training right, did you have a dream about the training?" Steve asks and he gets nod back in return. "There's a portion of SERE school where students go through drown proofing training and are forcibly pushed back down under the water when they come back up for air. It's not pretty, but it's one of the milder sections in the training."

"Not nice other bad things too. Scary bat shit crazy things." Scott admits.

"Well you don't have to worry about any of those again while you're here you're safe here Scott." Major Shepherd makes his presence known and Scott looks over to man in the white doctor's coat. Than Scott's eyes flicker around to the other people in the room, Captain Carson, Mary, Danny, and his nurse Topher. There's someone missing, he's always there when he wakes up. Now he's not, he probably realized what a damaged helpless guy he is now and wants nothing to do with a partner like him.

"Are you okay Scott? Is your stomach feeling upset?" Captain Carson asks.

Scott shakes his head no, "Where's Lane?" Scott asks quietly. The others in the room all look between one another wondering what to tell Scott. It's clear now he doesn't remember what happened yesterday.

* * *

Lane's been sitting in the parking lot of Tripler for the past two hours. He couldn't sleep at all last night, and when he initially left the hospital he had to stop himself from turning around twice and coming back. When he'd actually gotten home, he again had to stop himself from even calling asking about his friend or just coming down there. It was clear in Scott's voice that he didn't want him there after what he'd said. He couldn't help but think about Scott lying there in his bed all alone probably not sleeping because there's no one there to read to him. He can imagine Scott asking for a book and trying to do it himself, but not having the same desired effect. There's no way in Lane's mind that Scott would ask whoever his night nurse is or have a volunteer read him a bedtime story. Because that's what they are. Bedtime stories, something he's done for all his kids when they were younger. Something he still does for Caleb and did do last night actually over FaceTime. A bedtime story, a story an adult or older sibling usually reads to a younger child or offspring to help them fall asleep at night. Scott didn't get that last night his night must have been horrible, and keep his nurse on his or her toes last night.

He feels like a total dick for what happened for his actions for what he let happen. Not necessarily for what he said about Wade the physical therapist from Hell. For what he said about his friend his brother in arms. They still don't know his mental capacity or what his capabilities will be yet. The doctors are waiting, a certain amount of days to be able to test him again and send him through the MRI and CT scan process to fully determine what parts of his brain are damaged. Then they'd move on to rehab from there. Not until his he's out of this PTA or post traumatic amnesia phase. With PTA Scott is having issues remembering to day to day things. The time of the day, what day it is. New people he's met. Things that are happening to him. So him starting any kind of occupational therapy and learning any new skills or tasks at the moment is pointless until he can remember day to day things again.

He's still apprehensive about whether or not he should go into the hospital. What if what Scott said he meant, and he didn't want him there. Not just yesterday or last night. But what if he didn't want him there period anymore. Who would be his advocate who would speak up for him if he couldn't. What with Steve going to spend an undetermined amount of time in Halawa. Mary is the other option, but than Lane's not sure if Mary'll be able to make some of the decisions that she could have to make if it came down to it.

Than there's Brooke Scott's wife and she's been pretty much MIA in Scott's care since the shooting. She hasn't been to see him not once. It pisses Lane off marriage is supposed to be about caring and loving your spouse or partner in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and all that. Clearly there's something going on with Brooke and Scott that Lane doesn't know and it goes beyond Scott's sexuality and preference for men over women. He then realizes with a start that today is the day Steve's going away, his 24 hr hospital observation for that concussion he sustained is over.

Scott's going to need him there to help him through that process. Screw if he doesn't want him there. He's his friend and he's going to go up there and be by his side when whatever emotional state Scott turns to comes out.

Lane grabs his phone makes sure his Sig is locked up and safe in the gun case under his passenger seat and gets out of his Ford Expedition. Dressed in tan cargos and a green IZOD polo badge prominently displayed on his belt shining in the early morning sun he heads into the hospital.

Lane is now standing at the translucent door of his friend's hospital room in the ICU. His not so nice reception from the nurses all around is making him doubt again whether he should be here. He can see the backs of six people standing around Scott's bed.

He knocks on the door and Mary turns and sees who it is. It's Lane her brother's partner. "Figured you'd show up come to belittle my brother some more."

"No I...

"Sully!?" Scott calls out from the bed not being able to see his friend from his vantage point but he can hear him.

"Mary please I know you and everyone else in there have every right to be mad at me and hate me believe me. I feel like the absolute worst friend and partner right now. He's obviously happy to hear me."

Mary lets the other man through the door and into the room, though not before murmuring. "You're lucky he doesn't seem to remember what happened yesterday. Remember just because he doesn't, doesn't mean we do or that we'll forgive you that easily."

"Understood." Lane then turns his attention to the man in question in the bed. The first thing he notices besides his friend making come over here motions with his right hand is that he's back in a hospital gown. He'd been wearing shorts and a t-shirt yesterday at the PT session. He doesn't see why they couldn't get just let him sleep in that or get him a fresh pair of shorts and t-shirt from his duffel. Unless, unless something happened after he left or doing the night that warranted him being back in a hospital gown. All sorts of things racing through his mind, another seizure, was he sick did he have to have another test did something bad happen.

If something did happen Scott's doctor's would have called him despite what transpired yesterday he's Scott's next of kin.

"Now that everyone's here now I can begin." Major Shepherd starts. "Scott I'm going to ask you some questions the same one's I asked you yesterday do you remember that?"

"Yes, I do easy questions right?"

"Easy questions yes, are you ready to start?" Scott nods his head. "What is your full name and rank?"

"Scott Alex-ander McGarrett, Maser Chief Petty Off-icer."

"Good Scott next question what is your date of birth?"

"May 19, 1979."

"What month are we in?"

"June."

"What time of day is it?"

Scott purses his lips together. "Hmmm, morning."

"Good job Scott." Major Shepherd praises. He's doing well so far. Even if he gets a good outcome today he has to get three consecutive days of a full score of twelve to be out of the PTA phase. "What day of the week is it?" He asks knowing this is a question that tripped Scott up the first time.

Scott thinks for a minute looking around at all the smiling faces. "Monday."

"What year are we in?"

"Two thou-sand nin-e nineteen."

"What is the name of the hospital?"

"Tribler Army Med-ical Cener." Scott tries to pronounce the whole name but it comes out wrong and he frowns. Mark makes a quick note on his patient's chart and then asks Scott another question.

"Okay Scott I'm going to show you some pictures and I want you to tell me their names okay." Scott nods his head in understanding. Cole shows him the Wade's personnel file photo without his name on it. "Who's this?"

"Mmm, don't know." Scott says slowly.

"Ha yes." Lane exclaims. Everyone looks back at him. "Uh I mean sorry, I'll be quiet from now on." Shepherd goes back to testing Scott.

Colton shows Scott three more pictures, one of a bouncy ball, the other picture a shoe and the last picture a bunny rabbit. Scott can't remember any of the three names for the pictures. Colton tells him that that's okay, and then tells him what each of the pictures are and tells him to remember them for the next day.

Scott's got a total score of seven which would have been good if they were just going off of the seven orienteering questions at the beginning. But they're not, Scott needs a total score of twelve to be totally cleared of the PTA phase. To be fair it's only day two. Still three consecutive days could be hard for Scott. Scott could get all 12 questions right tomorrow and then have a spread scoring of seven or less in the next week. It's all up to him and what his brain can remember. That seems like quite a tall order right now.

"Scott did fairly well on the test, all things considering, he'll get better as the week goes along I'm sure." Major Shepherd says. "Though there is something I want to talk to you about Agent Sullivan."

Lane blushes bright red immediately thinking the worst of what the doctor'll want to talk to him about. And it's not about Scott. "Okay Major Shepherd."

"If you'll just step out for a minute Lane. I promise you'll be back in with Scott in no time." Lane and Major Shepherd make their way to a small family waiting room with a closed door.

* * *

**Family Waiting Room**

Have a seat Agent Sullivan." Major Shepherd instructs.

Lane sits down obediently. "Look Major Shepherd I know I screwed up yesterday with Scott's therapist it wasn't right of me to assume things about Scott's condition when we don't know everything. All the facts yet."

"Yes that is what I wanted to address with you Lane. You verbally assaulted three staff members of the hospital. NCIS' immunity or whatever it is you have with your Director doesn't apply here."

Lane looks down at his hands, ashamed of himself and his actions yesterday. Wade as much as Lane hates to say it. The other man both men are right and he was way out of line.

"I realize that now sir and I'm sorry really that's not the way I should've handled that situation. I just saw Scott and I thought the worst without getting all the facts."

"Myself and Captain Carson agreed to the physical therapy session because it's the best thing for Scott. The sooner he starts physical therapy the better. We should have been more forthcoming with what we were doing. Had we actually told you Scott was going to actually be getting up and PT'ing. Moving around we could have told you that the first PT is always rough on new amputees." Major Shepherd pauses in speaking.

_Hell the first PT session would be rough on anyone who has gone through what Scott has. Let alone what Wade himself has gone through._ That's not Colton's story to tell.

"We should have told you to stay away for about two hours, until we could get him recovered some and back in bed."

"So what I'm hearing is that my outburst is your fault yours and Captain Carson's for not properly informing me." Lane asserts.

"Yes it IS partially our fault. Though we don't take full responsibility, our duty is to the safety and wellbeing and care of our patients. You should have had better self control."

_You're a goddamn Navy SEAL _Colton wants to shout at the man. But than he'll be breaking some rules of his own. He makes it a point to not try and yell in frustration at his patients friends and family members.

"You're quite lucky Captain Thompson isn't going to press charges, if you'd even put a hand on him he would have pressed for assault charges federal agent be damned. Those are his words not mine, Agent Sullivan. You're also quite lucky Wade convinced his two colleagues to not press charges either for what you did."

"Wait wait, Captain? Did he serve? What branch, Marine Corps, Air Force, Army?" Lane lists off the three branches of services who use that particular officer rank. _Or was he a police Captain somewhere? _Lane wonders.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to divulge that information Agent Sullivan. That's for Wade to tell you if he even wants to. Again his responsibility is to Scott his patient, not to you and whether or not your curiosity is satisfied with what branch of service he was with."

_So he did serve hmmm you've already narrowed my options Major._ Lane thinks to himself.

"Speaking of his responsibility to Scott he also would like you to know he has his best interest both as a patient and as a person in mind. To that he'd like for not be present during any of Scott's PT's unless Scott asks for you to be there going forward."

Lane wants to argue he wants to yell and shout and say that Major Shepherd can tell Wade he can't do that. He knows any ranting or raving he'd do will just dig himself a deeper hole with his Scott's doctor, physical therapist, and the man himself.

"Okay I guess I can work with that."

"You'll have to because that's what happening Agent Sullivan. Now I think we've been gone long enough don't you?"

"Agreed." Lane gets up with Major Shepherd and the two walk back over to Scott's room from the family waiting room.

* * *

When the two men get back to Scott's room they see the back of an HPD officer standing just inside the room. And they hear Steve speaking very tight lipped and almost hissing out his displeasure.

"I told you I'd come down by myself." Steve hisses. "Once I'd seen my brother."

The HPD officer looks at the man in the bed and then back at Five-0 leader and former naval officer. "You've seen him haven't you he looks fine to me. My partner's not waiting any longer."

"What's going on here?" Major Shepherd demands and he comes in white lab coat swooshing behind him.

"I'm here to take the Commander here into custody but he's not budging. It's time for him to go. I've got a job to do a schedule to keep."

Colton shakes his head at the officer's callous actions towards the former Commander. "Did you bother to ask him if he's ready to go?"

"No! He's a criminal who broke the law I don't go around asking if they're ready to go." The officer makes air quotes around the word 'ready'. "He doesn't get special treatment just because of who he is. If you ask me, he's a disgrace to that badge Williams is wearing. Not even a real cop. Never even worn the uniform or seen the inside of the Academy."

This time Captain Carson steps in, he knows a little something about how police are supposed to interact with those they take in. "Enough Officer, Kalima your disturbing my patient." Blake sees Scott's getting agitated in his bed not liking the raised voices or the officer's tone towards his brother. "You." he jabs a finger in the officer's chest region without touching him "Wait outside and stay there. He'll be out when he's seen to his brother and not a minute before."

"We'll be waiting outside too." Mary says. "Give you two some privacy."

Danny, Lane, Mary, Scott's nurse and two doctors follow Officer Kalima out of the room. Captain Carson pulls the curtain around Scott's bed area before they leave to give them more privacy.

Steve looks up and over at his brother where Scott has been worrying the edge of his hospital blanket ever since the officer came into the room.

"Scott I know Lane told you I got hurt, and that's why I'm here and had to stay overnight. But he didn't tell you why I'm here. The officer is right I did break the law. I did something I wasn't supposed to after the Governor told me not to get involved in your case. I have to go away for a little while to Halawa."

"No! You-you can't go. You can't leave. I don't want you to leave." Scott exclaims wishing he could get out of bed. Steve comes over closer to the bed and sits on the edge of Scott's bed making sure he's not in the way of his lines or tubes. "It's just for a little while Scott, I'll be back before you even get out of here." Steve tries to reason with his brother who's getting worked up his heart rate monitor increasing beeping becoming increasingly louder.

Steve doesn't expect what happens next at all, Scott literally lurches himself forward to hug Steve's waist. Steve has to brace himself against the foot of the bed so he doesn't fall off. "Stevie stay with me!" Scott cries tears already streaming down his face and seeping into Steve's plain white t-shirt. "Stay! P'ease don' go..."

All of a sudden Scott's body goes rigid in Steve's arms and Scott's eyes roll back in his head, and he starts seizing in Steve's arms. Steve yells out "Help!" Before Steve can say anything Scott's doctors and nurses from nearby are rushing in. Steve manages to get Scott on his side, so he can breath before he moved out of the way so Major Shepherd can take charge and help Scott.

"What was he doing before he started seizing?"

"I think he was starting to have a panic attack I told him I had to go away and he just lost it emotionally. His heart rate was through the roof."

"It's okay Steve we knew this could happen we just didn't expect it so soon." Captain Carson explains as he watches his colleague check their patient's vitals after Scott stops seizing. This seizure lasted just over two minutes.

"Did I cause it? Did my telling Scott the news cause him to have a seizure?" Steve asks worriedly.

Major Shepherd makes sure Scott is settled down again before moving over to Steve and his colleague. "No Steve you didn't there's no correlation between strong emotions and the onset of seizures."

"He'll wake up soon in twenty minutes or so, and he'll be okay, probably confused, possibility agitated, but we'll send him for some tests later to determine whether or not he has developed post traumatic epilepsy. I'm truly sorry and wish you weren't hearing this news under these circumstances. I don't think the officers are going to wait any longer." Major Shepherd looks out the door of the room and sees the two HPD officers waiting impatiently for Steve.

"You have to be able to do something Scott was practically bawling his eyes out when I told I was leaving. I can't go now. You didn't see him Doc he was so heartbroken. I can't possibly go. Not after what just happened. Can't you do something Doc?" Steve is practically begging now.

"I'm not the lead authority in this situation Steve. I'm sorry, I'll make sure you stay updated we'll find a way."

"Thank you Major." Steve says and walks over to his brother's prone sleeping form. He leans down and hugs him and whispers something soft and unintelligible to Colton's ears. Steve rearranges Scott's stuffies so they're closer to him. Then he steps away before he loses what little composure he has right now.

Steve walks out of the room head down and hands in his jeans pocket looking like he's walking towards a firing squad. As the two officers walk closely behind him escorting him out of the ICU and then the hospital to the awaiting squad car.

Lane walks back in as he sees one of Scott's doctor's exiting his room, its Captain Carson. "How's Scott doing Blake?"

"He's doing very well from my standpoint in things. I've put a shrinker sock on his stump. He should be wearing one whenever he can in these next few weeks. Major Shepherd wants to talk to you about Scott's minor surgery. He's in the room waiting." The black haired blue eyed doctor walks away to check on other patients in his care.

Lane walks into the Scott's room and sees Major Shepherd waiting for him. "You wanted to talk to me Sir?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you about Scott's plan for the day. There's quite a lot I want to get done today."

"That sounds good what did you have planned?"

"Even with the added speed bump you could call it with the seizure. I'd still like to go ahead with the drain removal surgery in about an hour. That'll be one less thing he has to be attached to and tethering him to that bed. After he's rested up for a bit after the surgery which shouldn't take that long hopefully, I like to get Scott scheduled in to see one of our onsite neuropsychologists."

"You want him to see a shrink, he's seen shrinks before doc for his PTSD, they just wanted to dope him up with pills. He didn't want that and he didn't want to talk about the helicopter crash even though it was mandatory for all of us he did though, didn't think it helped much." Lane tells Major Shepherd.

"No Lane not a psychiatrist although at some point I will like to get him in to see one here, that'll be once we've gotten all the initial diagnosis' cleared up and he's well on his way to going home. That won't be for a long while yet. I want Scott to see a neuropsychologist."

"Why what do they do?"

"A neuropsychologist can help diagnose a learning disability. It's okay if you didn't know or notice it. You're a very busy man, and adult onset learning disabilities are hard to diagnose."

"Actually doc if it's the learning disability is the one I think you're talking about. I have noticed I just thought it was his personality or one of his eccentricities. He's a very detailed orientated person. He's a perfectionist. He'd read our AARs multiple times before he turned them in. I also noticed he'd take longer to write his own reports he prefers to type them, and hates to read reports or statements a loud unless he's thoroughly memorized it beforehand. There are a few other things I've noticed too."

"Like what can you elaborate?"

"I noticed him trying to read one of my books yesterday and he looked to be having a hard time reading it I don't think he caught me, but I saw him trying to sound out words."

"Is he a visual learner or a kinesthetic learner he learns or thrives in an environment where he can see his objectives. Like in an investigation with with crime scene photos etc."

"Yeah he is. I never noticed that before."

"It's okay, adult dyslexia is hard to diagnose, if it wasn't diagnosed in childhood. A neuropsychologist will be able to make a definitive diagnosis of dyslexia with a few tests."

"Uggh."

"You're awake Scott." Lane looks over towards his partner's bed and sees him opening his eyes. Scott notices his doctor the brain one and fidgets again and tries to hide under his blanket. "It's okay to be embarrassed Scott. I know this must be difficult for you all of what's going on."

"Yeah sure what's going on?" Scott asks. "Can I sit up please?"

"Of course." Major Shepherd goes to raise Scott's bed a little so he's not completely sitting up but he's not completely lying down anymore.

"You had another seizure Scott, but everything's okay we're going to get this under control. The doc was talking to me about what we're going to do today. Or what you're doing today."

"Oh okay so Major what's on the agen-genda for today?" Major Shepherd relays what he told Lane to his patient. "Sounds fun." Scott remarks sarcastically.

"At least you get to get out of this room, it'll be good a little change of scenery don't you think?" Lane asks.

"Sure I guess. I have to pee can I do that?" Scott asks.

"I'll get your nurse." Lane starts.

"No...I mean can't you two help me you're already here doc?"

A few minutes later Scott is being held up Lane and Major Shepherd and walking towards the bathroom with the walker. Five minutes later the three men are stepping out of the large bathroom, Scott with a sheen of sweat on his brow. Major Shepherd is intent to get him to his bed, but Scott stops him.

"No please no bed right now I'm sick of it. Can I sit on the couch. You can move my IV pole over there can't you?"

"Of course I don't see a problem with that. You'll just have to sit up horizontally to keep your stump on the couch and not hanging down off the couch."

"Sit now hurry for I fall down." Scott says gets out. Lane and Shepherd get Scott over to the couch and than Shepherd calls in Topher to move the IV pole and get him hooked back up.

"I'll see you in an hour Scott." Shepherd tells his patient who is now situated on the couch by the window with a blanket over his lower half. Scott doesn't acknowledge his doctor as he leaves. Scott to Lane now seems more like himself if he can say that. Like he's suddenly realizes what he's up against and what he'll be facing.

Lane gets a book out of the duffel by the couch and comes to sit on the couch with Scott. "Do you want me to read you a story Scott?" Lane asks easily like it's the most normal thing in the world for a forty year old man to read another a storybook meant for little kids.

Scott looks away from the window and the beautiful mountain range he can see to glare at Lane. He looks mighty fierce with that NG tube taped to the left side of his face. "No, I don't I'm fine." Scott spits out. Then he looks down at his lap and then over at his bed where the stuffed animals lay. Despite himself at how bad he wants to get up and cuddle that damn teddy bear. He resists the urge to ask Lane to hand him the bear. "I didn't want you to find out like this, thought if I ignored it would go away. I could deal with it." Scott says suddenly.

"You knew you had a problem, a learning disability and you didn't bother telling anyone for nine years." Lane's voice gets a bit higher. Then he remembers how Scott's last seizure started. Probably due to extreme emotional stress. This is definitely leaning towards that territory. Lane takes a deep breath and starts again. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Scott looks up at his partner.

"I'm sorry Scott. I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide something like this from me. From all of us. We would have helped you. We can help you now."

Scott sighs tiredly he really didn't get a good sleep at all last night. He knows exactly why now that he's awake and lucid and he doesn't like that fact at all. That he actually felt at ease with his partner reading him a story at nighttime. This feels odd to say but he's actually looking forward to the simple drain removal surgery. 45 minutes of pure uninterrupted sleep. "What's the point it's not like I'll be going back to work anytime soon if at all. I mean if these seizures become a thing along with everything else I may as well become a hermit and just stay in my house all day. They've got apps for almost everything now, shopping, food delivery, ready made meals, I'll be fine."

"Scott you can't be talking like this already yeah you've been dealt a pretty rough hand and you've got a long way to go, but it's been six days since the accident. You've only been awake since yesterday. This isn't you man this isn't the Scott I know."

"Yeah well the Scott you knew is gone I'm different now brain damaged. Mentally have the capacity of a child right?"

_Shit so much for him not remembering. _And it does look like he's back to his normal self, also more aware of his actions. He doesn't want to act like how he was yesterday childlike and weak crying out in pain.

"Listen Scott I..." Lane's phone rings and he answers automatically.

**Sullivan?" Lane answers. **

"**Agent Sullivan, Wilke's doctor wanted me to tell you he's ready to be discharged. I'm outside the room with one of the HPD officers. Wilkes doesn't know what's going on." Jackson replies. **

"**Good the less he knows the better. You know I'm not allowed anywhere near him. You should call Havika let him now when they're ready to discharge him." **

"**I will boss, I'll let you know when he's going to be transferred." **

"**Thank you for keeping me in the loop." **

"**Not a problem how's Scott doing?" **

"**He had another seizure this morning after Steve told him he was leaving. He's...well he's dealing with this as best he can right now. Docs have got him on a pretty full schedule today so I'm going to step out for a while, I have some personal stuff I need to take care of." **

"**We can handle things here. I heard about Evan and Brianna's little excursion I wonder how that's going?" **

"**You and me both Jackson. Tell Kali I said hi, and you'll both be off protective detail for a month after this." **

"**We really don't mind it's part of our job remember Sullivan." **

"**Right, you're right I'm gonna go now talk to you later." **

Lane hangs up the phone, and then looks at Scott who's back to staring out the window again. "You okay here Scott while I go run a few errands."

"Yeah I'm good you go I'll be pretty busy being poked and prodded anyway. Don't want you to get bored sick here. Pretty sure you have the case to focus on."

* * *

**1300 Hours Local Time. NCIS Great Lakes Field Office - MCRT Bullpen. North Chicago, IL.**

"Twelve men, twelve decorated service members. McManis really got around." Evan comments as he looks up at the smart TV display that displayed all twelve dead service members at McManis' hand.

"Nine service members in the Great Lakes area right under our noses and we didn't even see the connection until it was too late." SSA Christopher Novak sighs heavily. "Nine families we failed."

"We got him now he's going away for the rest of his life. So young yet so stupid. He had to know it would catch up with him sometime." Brianna says.

"I have to agree with Agent Seeger boss." The only female in the Great Lakes unit says.

"I don't disagree Agent, I just wish we'd caught him sooner didn't let it get as far as it got." Novak explains. "Who the Marine off to the side?"

"Oh he's included because he's an attempted murder victim. He's actually a perp in a larger ongoing case we're working on." Evan supplies for Novak.

"I actually heard about that underground fight club on Oahu right?" Isabelle King the senior field agent of the MCRT says.

"Yeah tough case we could really use more manpower we're down three agents. It seems like every time we get ahead something else pops up." Evan tells the jet black haired Hispanic American woman. "I'm on medical leave til' this heals up and I go through some PT." Evan lifts his right arm up in the black sling.

"You are than how are you here?" Novak asks the younger agent.

"My temporary unit chief Agent Kamaka has some pull with my doctor back on the island and managed to convince him as long as I didn't get into any physical altercations I could come."

"Did you say Agent Kamaka as in Agent Havika Kamaka?" Izzy asks leaning back on her desk arms loosely splayed across her chest. "Former Navy SEAL turned federal agent, Hawaiian, super tall?"

"The very same one what's up what do you know about him?" Brianna asks suspiciously.

"I always wondered where he'd end up after what happened. Glad to know he's one of us now. I have a friend from the San Diego field office who caught a double homicide case back in '09 it was brutal."

Brianna and Evan look back between each other. "You mean you didn't know about what happened?" Novak asks. Now that McManis case is pretty much wrapped up the Great Lakes agents have finished the paperwork two hours ago with the help of Evan and Brianna. Now they are just decompressing from the case if you will. Unwinding. It's a simple hand over Brianna and Evan didn't really have much to do. They just helped the other team tie up loose ends.

"No we don't know." Evan says. He has a feeling he shouldn't ask that's it's personal so he doesn't.

"Evan you know that thing we have to do back at the hotel before we leave tonight." Brianna starts. "We should do that before we get stuck in traffic."

"Oh yeah, right we should get back." Evan agrees sharing a look with Brianna. "Glad we could help out. For what it's worth Agent Novak you didn't fail those families. Those families can have closure now their loved ones' killer is caught and isn't going to hurt anyone ever again."

"You're a bright young agent, Carson I think you'll go far with that Hawaii team of yours they're good people." Novak remarks. The two Hawaii based agents nod to their Eastern counterparts, and say their goodbyes.

"If you're ever in Hawaii and want a little R&R look us up. Or actually don't I suggest Maui or the Big Island less crazy firefights and shoot outs with a certain elite state government task-force." Brianna deadpans.

"We'll take your word for it Agent Seeger." Izzy replies.

"I'm kinda bummed we didn't get to see the other half of your unit I hear they're some pretty stand up operatives."

"It is unfortunate they missed you, but they're providing security to recruit training command, for a high profile visitor at the graduation and..." Novak's phone rings as in the middle of the conversation. "Excuse me."

Agent Novak walks off towards his desk to answer the call. **"Novak." **He answers.

"**Boss it's McBride this graduation just turned into a murder investigation." **McBride informs his boss.

"**We'll be there in twenty." **Novak replies. Then he hangs up his cell. "Sorry we're gonna have to cut this little meet-up short. Izzy call up the others, we have a dead RDC from Division 822. Let's go, I apologize for having to cut and run, but..."

"No, no we get it right Seeger. We've got to get going too anyway. Let's head out." Evan tells Brianna.

"Hope you catch your perp." Brianna calls out to the two Great Lake agents as they watch them grab their gear and head out of their office.

* * *

Driving in the car on the way back to the Navy lodge which isn't far thankfully from the Great Lakes NCIS office Evan and Brianna both thinking about what Agent Novak and Agent King said. Clearly there's more to this secret that Agent Kamaka is keeping about Scott. Is it really their jobs to find out what that secret is.

"I think we..." Brianna starts as she pulls into the parking lot of the Navy lodge.

"I know we..." Evan starts at the same time. "You go first Brianna."

"No you what were you going to say?" Brianna asks.

"Well..." Evan turns to face Brianna in the driver's seat. "I know we shouldn't go snooping but what if this is related to the case. I mean from the sounds of what Agent King said it sounds bad."

"I was saying I think we shouldn't go nosing around in Agent Kamaka business he's senior field agent acting unit chief he deserves his privacy. For once I think we should just let whatever this is play, out and maybe he'll tell us on his own. I mean if he sees fit to it being pertinent to the case."

"And if he doesn't? Then what I thought this team wasn't supposed to have secrets. That we're all supposed to be family 'Ohana' and be there for each other." Evan remarks.

"Sometimes Evan, some things are just too personal and you don't want to share with anyone else." Brianna unlocks her door and gets out of the rental. "Now come on we should probably call Agent Kamaka let him know we've wrapped things up here."

Evan gets out of the passenger side and shuts the door with a slam. "Right behind you partner." The two agents head back back to their hotel room and past the small playground that's in the courtyard surrounding the exterior of the building where the rooms are.

* * *

**1419 Hours. Naval Station Great Lakes, Navy Lodge - Room 235, North Chicago, IL. **

"We're really not going to go out? We've got like nine hours until our flight back to Honolulu." Evan says as he's looking up at the ceiling on his bed.

"You want to go out right now?" Brianna asks turning to Evan on her own bed and flipping the channels on the TV aimlessly.

"Well I kind of figured I mean we've got all this time and we've got the car for at least another six hours before we have to return it. Why not show me the city?" Evan asks.

Brianna sighs heavily flicking the TV to mute. "Alright you want to go out. Instead of sitting in this hotel room let's go. I guess I could show you around." Brianna pops up off the bed and hits the off button on the TV.

"So you did live here?" Evan asks a while later as he and Brianna are walking the streets of Chicago. They'd parked the rental car in a pay by the hour parking lot a few blocks and were just enjoying the afternoon sun. It wasn't like back in Honolulu with the sun, surf, and the sand, but it was a different location.

"I did for a while me my brothers and dear old dad. Until Dad decided he was too good for Chicago and his work needed to expand. So we moved."

"To Hawaii." Evan asks.

"No, to Miami, I was still a kid back then we all were. Didn't move away until I joined the FBI and the BAU in Quantico."

"Sounds like your old man got around. Criminal enterprise and all that."

"Yeah criminal enterprise or something is right. He's no Georg Rutherford, but he's bad enough to land his ass in Halawa for twenty to thirty."

Evan knows not to ask what Bri's father did. This is just like not asking a veteran if they killed before or how many they've killed. This is just a non starter question. He feels he's already on thin ice with her, but she seems to be opening up to him. Sort of she's being vague as anything, but Evan'll take what he can get.

"Must be hard for him to be in there and have you out here. Well I mean you know in Hawaii and and a federal agent. That's got to be a kicker."

"It's like that saying goes. If you did the crime, you have to do the time. And that's what dear old dad did committed a crime and now he's got to spend the rest of his life in jail. Probably not much longer being a federal agent's daughter and all."

"Harsh much I mean he is your dad."

Brianna scoffs a little at that. "Not all of us can have Navy Admirals as father's and get the privileges you do Mr. Only Child."

At first, Evan is going to stop and retort back until he sees the small smile on Brianna's face to know that she's kidding. Brianna knows Evan's and his dad's relationship isn't the best. It's a hey how are you. Or a Happy Birthday or Merry Christmas, but that's about as far as their relationship went. Evan always claiming to be busy with work.

"So two brothers huh. Older, younger?" Evan asks curious.

"One younger one older. The younger one...he was my twin brother my best friend. His name was Brett. We did everything together as kids. When we grew up and went our separate ways it was harder to meet up, but we made it work. My older brother Bryan he's Army he's two years older than me."

"I'm sorry Brianna really I had no idea about Brett I mean."

"It's okay Evan, nobody knew really until Wilkes came along and started screwing with all our lives."

"Does Agent Kamaka know?"

"Yes he knows. We should get back. We can stop at the NEX on base and get something for lunch if you want." Brianna easily deflects to avoid actually saying what happened to her brother Brett. She's already told one person and that's one person too many for her liking.

"Alright, but we have to stop off at a touristy shop and get gifts for the team."

Brianna raises an eyebrow at Evan as they're stopped in front of some random shop on the sidewalk.

"What we're in Chicago the windy city. Home of the Chicago Cubs, the Chicago Blackhawks. I say we get mugs, keychains, and magnets."

"You're from Brooklyn, New York don't New York and Chicago have some sort of rivalry or something?"

Evan laughs heartly. "Come on partner let's go and buy some souveniors at absorbentent touristy prices."

* * *

**0900 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - Neuro ICU - Patient Room 656, Moanalua, Oahu, HI.**

Major Grant Anderson walks into his patient's room with a smile on his face and tablet in hand. Hopefully the news he has for his patient will be news he'll accept and be happy about.

"Good Morning, Agent Perry, Mrs. Perry. How are you this morning?"

Isaac pulls himself up straighter in his bed at seeing his doctor come in. "Alright I guess doc pain's not so bad in my abdomen anymore still can't feel shit my below waist. You know same as yesterday."

"Isaac!" Imani admonishes her husband.

"Please Imani this kind of reaction and mood swings if you will is perfectly normal and accepted with the news your husband received. I don't take it personally." Grant tells the woman sitting next to her husband's bed.

"Still he has manners and he should use them."

"Hopefully this will lift your spirits Agent Perry. I've got news I hope you'll be appreciative of."

"What's that?" Isaac asks curiously.

"I'm discharging you Agent Perry you're..."

"Discharging me what doc I can't even walk how could you possibly discharge me?" Isaac asks frustration evident behind voice as he tries to make his toes move. Nothing they still don't fucking move.

Grant looks back apolegetically at his patient. "I'm sorry Isaac I should have phrased that better. I mean I'm discharging you from the Neuro ICU, not from the hospital completely."

"Oh...I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that."

"No...no your reaction was completely normal appropriate even. You're paralyzed albeit temporarily we want to get you into the major trauma rehab ward as soon as possible. Now would be a good time for that."

"You need the bed space don't you?" Isaac asks knowing.

"I don't want to jinx the staff and yes I'm sure the staff be sad to see you and Agent McGarrett go, but in a good way, they'll be happy not to see again."

"Agent McGarrett's being discharged too?" Isaac asks. He's been getting updates on the team lead of the CRT ever since he woke up yesterday. Last he heard, he had another seizure just an hour ago and by now he should be going into surgery to remove the ICP drain in his head. Since the simple bedside procedure failed yesterday, something about Scott having a sensitive head. Though that's not something Scott probably wants him to know, and he could take it the wrong way. Isaac'll never repeat what the other man's doctor's told him.

"Yes he is, being discharged from the unit just like you are, and he'll be transferred to the MTR ward after he's recovered from anesthesia enough to be moved over there. He's got a full day ahead of him I've heard."

"MTR ward?" Imani asks.

"Major Trauma Rehab Ward." Grant supplies. "You're moving onto the next step in your rehabilatation Isaac you'll be one step closer to going home."

"That's good, I'm glad we're both getting out of here no offense doc, but all the intrusions don't exactly jive with getting a good night's sleep you know."

"I agree completely Agent Perry, now seeing as your injury is only temporary we still want to get you into PT to keep your core strength up and your upper body strength up and some occupational therapy to learn how to move around and adapt to life in a wheelchair as temporary as it may be."

"Sounds like a plan doc. I'm more than ready to get up outta this bed. That little excursion I had yesterday had me yearning to be outside more."

"That's good to hear Isaac along with the PT and occupational therapy I'd also like you to see a psychiartist here in the hospital. You've been through something traumatic and talking about it helps. The head docs or shrinks as you like to call them are good at their jobs. All they want to do is help you get better. Just like I want to help you physically get better and walking again."

"Okay, okay doc you don't have to sell me on the speech I'll see the psychiatrist."

"Good he's got an opening at 1600. I expect you to be there, on time Marine."

"Sir yes sir. So when are you springing me from here?"

* * *

**1200 Hours. Medical Ward C Wing - Patient Room 515, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Havika just off the phone with Agent Carson he says everything's wrapped up with their end in the McManis case and they're just back at the hotel now having an early dinner before their flight. They have to drop the rental car off in an hour. Then they're going to spend the next six hours in the airport waiting for their flight.

"Staff Sergeant Wilkes looks like today is your lucky day you're getting out of here." Agent Kamaka says making his way into the room seeing Agent Santiago and Agent Lahele stationed in the corners of the room watching Wilkes.

"I am, but how, why? I died yesterday you know I was poisoned by the nutcase McManis." Wilkes exclaims.

"Oh he's the nutcase Staff Sergeant." Havika folds his arms over his broad chest. Havika looks at Wilkes' shocked expression. "That's right Staff Sergeant we know all about your time in the Marines. You're a disgrace to the title, the eagle globe and anchor everything the Corps stands for."

"You...you have to know what he did then, what McGarrett did. You were there I remember you." Wilkes trails off slowly realizing who the agent standing at the end of his bed really is.

Havika walks up to Wilkes' left side of the bed close to his ear. "Good, then you..." Havika whispers the rest of what he wants to say in the other man's ear so his coworkers don't hear him. "That's right it's not either McGarrett, Sullivan, or Rutherford you need to be afraid of."

Wilkes gulps audibly. "I'd like to go to prison now please." Wilkes says looking at his two bodyguards in the corner.

"Well can't argue with that statement Staff Sergeant." Kali says. "Oh look who it is your doctor with your discharge papers." Kali comments as she see Wilkes' doctor coming in with a stack of papers followed by two HPD officers there are stationed outside his room.

"Get me outta here please officers." Wilkes is practically begging and wanting to be anywhere but near the 6'4 mass of a federal agent next to him. Havika sees the look in the man's eyes and it's pure terror. The McGarrett brothers aren't the only ones who can be menacing and terrifying.

"Oh quit your whining Wilkes and man up. Agent Kamaka's harmless he wouldn't hurt a fly would you boss?"

"Who me? Of course not Agent Santiago." Havika remarks as he watches a nurse unhook Wilkes from all his leads and wires. Fifteen minutes later he's all unhooked and wire free. "Here put these on." Havika throws a pair of jeans underwear socks and a black t-shirt at Wilkes. "We don't have all day."

_The sooner we get you transferred booked and in the Brig the sooner we can all move on. Hopefully my nightmare will finally be over. _

"Agent Kamaka are you okay? You seemed spaced out there for a minute." Kali asks him coming up next to him.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine. Officers..." Havika turns to the two HPD officers. "This man is to be shackled in leg irons, waist chains, and handcuffed at all times in the transport van. You're to make no stops. If you have to make a stop he makes the stop chained up and with Agent Santiago by his side. Is that understood?"

"Understood Agent Kamaka." Officer Kekoa remarks.

"Look Wilkes your ride is here." Agent Santiago replies as he sees an orderly wheel in a wheelchair. "We'll take it from here man."

"Hospital policy I have to be with him."

"Oh goodie me. I get a big entourage for little ol' me. Oorah." Wilkes smirks up at Havika. He wants nothing but to wipe that smirk off his face.

_God please just let me clock this guy one time. _Havika thinks. He want to so bad. Wants to do so much worse. If he's being honest with himself sometimes it's warranted. Someone has to keep a level head though in this very delicate situation. He's temp unit chief after all and it won't look good if he loses his cool. Sullivan's already been barred from any and all contact with Wilkes already he can't add himself to that list.

"Shut up Wilkes no one wants to hear anything that comes out of your mouth." Havika tells Wilkes as he sits down in the wheelchair. Then Havika turns to the two younger agents. "Watch him like a hawk. He moves even an inch in a suspicious manner you have my permission to subdue him. Call me when you're on your way back." Havika orders.

"You want us to pick up anything for you on our way back?" Jackson asks he means in the way of food or drink.

"I'll let you know when you call okay." Havika tells Jackson.

"Alright Agent Kamaka." Jackson than turns to the orderly who's behind the handles of Wilkes' wheelchair. "Let's move'im out."

"On your six partner." Kali calls out as she and the two HPD officers Kekoa and Matua walk out of the hospital room.

Havika is left standing there in the empty hospital room. _That's two down one more to go before big fish Rutherford makes a move. We've got to be ready before he makes that move. Before he has a chance to hurt anyone else. We've got to get this fight club shut down. _

Havika walks out of the room and heads back up one floor to Isaac's room to give him an update on the case. They're getting closer he can feel it they're just that little bit further out of reach. With Wilkes and McManis especially Wilkes now out of the picture, families can get closure for their loved ones. Now hopefully Isaac, Evan, and Scott can start to move on past this accident.

* * *

**1434 Hours. Enroute to Ford Island Naval Brig, Honolulu, Oahu. **

It's quiet in the back of the prisoner transport van. No one is talking not saying a word. Both Kali and Jackson are seated opposite Wilkes on the bench seats. Wilkes is smirking seemingly pleased with himself.

"What are you smiling at Wilkes?" Kali asks the man a year younger than herself.

Wilkes continues to smile at both the two NCIS agents in the back of the van with him. He's been counting in his head how long they've been on the road and how many turns they've made.

"Oh nothing just how not special you two are. I mean you can't be if you're going to let this happen."

"What are we letting happen?" Jackson asks nervously getting closer on the edge of the bench to get on the offensive.

Before Wilkes can reply the van stops, and there's a whooshing sound and bang, and suddenly the van is filled with smoke, and both agents start coughing profusely. They're long out cold before they even realize what's happened.

Kali feels something hard connect with her head as well and she goes down hard on the floor of the van. She's barely conscious at this point she sees Wilkes jumping out of the van and rolling on the asphalt ground popping up and running before she loses consciousness completely.

"No..." Kali moans.

Five minutes later both Kali and Jackson are coming to on the floor of the van. "Agents are you okay?" The voice of Offier Kekoa calls. Kali shakes her head to clear it and looks up at the voice over her head.

"Ugh what hit him. Jackson! Jackson are you alright." Kali calls to her partner and sees him stirring awake as well.

"Agent Lahele you're bleeding." Officer Kekoa notes of the other woman blood running down her left temple.

"Kali you okay partner?" Jackson asks sitting up on the floor of the van holding his head and looking at the pile of metal that used to handcuffs, leg irons and waist shackles. "How in the world did he get loose? How did we let this happen?" Jackson berates himself.

Kali also looks at the pile of metal. "Agent Kamaka's not going to be happy about this."

"Gee you think?"

"We've got called for paramedics to get you two checked out." Officer Matua says to the two federal agents.

"Thanks but we don't need..." Kali starts as she sways when she tries to get up.

"Yes you do Agent." A male voice says that sounds like her boss. But it can't be, he's in the hospital. Kali blinks oh no it's not Scott it's their boss' boss SAC Blackburn.

_Oh we screwed the pooch on this one big time. _

It makes sense he'd be here first before anyone else. The office isn't that far away only about fifteen minutes. They haven't even made it to Ford Island yet and they've managed to lose their perp.

"You'll get checked out by these lovely paramedics here, before we start this man hunt that I'm already mobilizing with HPD." Blackburn orders.

"Yes sir." Kali answers. "We should call Five-0 sir don't you think, we could use the manpower and they already know who they're looking for."

"And sir if _you_ ask the governor, she can't possibly say no, especially in this situation. I mean there's a serial killer on the loose on the island." Jackson agrees backing Kali up. "He's a threat to the whole island."

"You two go get checked out. I'll get on the horn with HPD and the Governor and see if I can't get her to liberate Five-0. Agent Lahele you call Agent Kamaka and update him. He's still at the hospital with McGarrett and Perry I take it."

"Yes he is sir." Jackson replies.

"Alright listen up any off duty agent is now on, we're calling HPD and Five-0 for backup. You got it. Deegan Wilkes isn't just any prisoner, he's is a soon to be convicted serial killer and he attempted to murder of one of our own. He won't hesitate to shoot you. If it means he can get away so you shoot him first. Though we need to him alive to be able to go to trial. So when you shoot DON'T go for the head or any vital organs." Blackburn tells his two agents and the HPD officers with them.

"We need to hunt him down and do it fast. He's looking to escape the island we need to get all ports closed, airports lockdown, he's not getting off this island. No less than three miles for a residential area, set up checkpoints on all major streets in the vicinity. I want birds in the air and I want canines on the ground."

"Understood we're on it sir." Kali tells her boss.

* * *

Back at the hospital Havika has stepped out of Isaac's room new rehab room which looks like a private hotel room to take his call. He's not happy with what Kali has to tell him at all. This is an all hands on deck situation. Perry's out in the hospital gardens enjoying the sunshine and Scott's being tested and seen to by a neuropsychologist after he's woken up from his drain removal surgery. Which has now been about five hours ago. Scott's neurologist says something about a possible learning disability and that's all Havika needs to know regarding Scott at the moment.

This is just what they need another escaped fugitive. As Havika sends a text to Isaac to let him know what's going on, and to keep Imani and his kids as far away from central areas as possible. Havika heads out of the hospital and to his car. He's going to meet up with Kali and Jackson where their transport went down. From there they'll all head up to a central point possible HPD headquarters to meet up with said police, NCIS agents, and hopefully Five-0.

First Havika's calling Lane to give him a heads up and what's going on. Hopefully his errands he's running are turning out okay. He knows the other man's kids aren't on the island they're in Maui with his ex-wife so that's a good thing. One less thing Lane has to worry about.

When Lane leaves Scott's room he decides to call and meet up with Allison Montgomery and her boys to see how they're doing. He's spent the last five hours with them going over next steps and tentative funeral arrangements. Lane tells Allison about Scott when she asks where he is and why he isn't there with him. She knows that'll Scott'll want to be there so they'll hold off as long as they can.

"Oh Lane I'm so sorry what you must be going through." Allison says as they are seated inside a cafe.

"No, Allison really it's not anything we can't handle or get through together. He's okay for now and recuperating in the hospital, he's been moved to a rehab floor now. I haven't told him about Brandon yet. I'm...I'm having trouble figuring out how to actually." The last thing Lane wants to do is be the cause of his friend having another seizure. He's already had three since he woke up.

"In my experience telling people slowly and in easy simple words and ways they'll understand is best." Allison offers. "The Navy'll take care of the funeral arrangements like you said, but Brandon wrote in his advanced directives that he wants a wake. A gathering of friends and family to meet up before the funeral."

"That can be arranged, have you called Brandon's parents, his sister, brother." Lane finds out about Brandon's siblings from his service record.

"I have they know and they want to fly out here as soon as possible, but I told them not too, until we've got a date for the wake and funeral finalized."

"That's good, how're the boys holding up." Lane looks over to a few tables away from them where Allison's son's are sitting talking quietly.

"As well as can be expected, their father was found shot dead in our home two days ago. I don't know if the house'll ever feel like home again." Allison says truthfully. "I think the wake should be at Scott's house. I hope I'm not being too forward with this but, with what you've told me about Scott's condition so far, I think it'd be best if it were at his house, if Brooke would be okay with that."

"I'm sure she'd be perfectly okay with that Allison. A church or other venue or gathering place probably wouldn't be big enough to hold everyone anyway." Lane speaks honestly. He knows there's going to be a lot of people that will want to come and show their support.

"You're probably right I haven't even called any of his SEAL teammates or even his former CO yet. I know they'll want to be here, I know how close all your SEALs are the brotherhood you share. I'm glad Brandon had that." Allison says. "I...I just oh god I just never wanted expected it to happen like this." Allison starts crying into her hands and Lane comes around to her side of the table with a hankerchief in his hand holding it out to her. Allison blows her nose and wipes her tears. "Thank you Lane."

"No need for thanks Allison we take care of our own. Brandon is one of us, and he'll get the honor and recognition he deserves. I'm here for you anything you need anything the boys need I'm there."

"Thank you Lane really I can't express how appreciative I am that you're here. The McGarretts are the only ones who really know us here. Brandon and Scott were like old long lost friends reuniting when Brandon called him that day five years to tell him where we'd moved. Even after five years of living here, Brandon the boys and I felt most welcome with the McGarretts. You will find who did this to my Brandon won't you?"

"You have to my word we'll find that S.O.B. and make sure he never sees the light of day again."

Lane's phone rings and he excuses himself to answer it. **"Sullivan." **Lane answers. He listens on the other end to what Havika has to say completely before responding. **"I'll be there geared up and ready to go as soon as I leave here. Yes she'll understand it's part of our job. Any news on the perpetrator? No okay. I'll be over there soon, Five-0 in loop with us. Excellent the more people we have the better. Alright yeah I know don't worry about me. Bye." **

Lane walks back over to his and Allisonn's table, and sits back down. "You have to go don't you." Allison realizes all too well with the look on the blond federal agent's face.

"Yes I'm afraid I do, work emergency."

"It's okay I understand Brandon he usually, I mean he left at a moment's notice too, having been a private investigator. Go on Agent Sullivan, it was nice talking to you get out for awhile. Before you leave can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course Allison anything."

"Whenever you decide to Scott and how you decide to tell him please make sure he knows that my husband's death is in no way shape or form his fault."

"I will Allison, now you and your boys should go do something with the rest of your day, it's still nice out." Lane bids the woman and the five boys a table over farewell before heading out the door to his car.

* * *

**1603 Hours. TAMC - Major Trauma Rehab Ward 4th Floor - Patient Room 424, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Today has been the longest Scott has been left alone. He normally would enjoy his time alone, but for some reason he feels vulnerable and even more anxious when he's alone for more than a couple hours, even when he is sleeping he notices the emptiness in his room. He's definitely been alone now for more than a couple of hours. Lane left his ICU room around 0820 hours and it's now 1600 hours. That's almost eight hours he's been alone, oh and did he forget to mention he's been moved to a new room, a much nicer room almost hotel like down two floors on the Major Trauma Rehab ward. Which Lane said he'd be there for, but he's yet to show up. He said he'd be there when he woke up from his surgery hours ago too, but he wasn't.

Then it came time to move him once he'd woken up from anesthesia and is with it enough to notice things going on around him. He asks Major Shepherd where Lane is and he says he's called and even texted, and left a voicemail, but he hasn't answered. He asks to wait ten minutes on the transfer to see he'll show up, but ten minutes come and go and Major Shepherd is back with two orderlies and a nurse to help get him unhooked and ready for transport with all his stuff.

All his things are transported with him own the gurney once he's moved from the bed. He see's thankfully that he's been redressed in shorts and a t-shirt and no longer in that offending hospital gown. This time he's in a red Nike dryfit t-shirt and his blue NAVY PT shorts. His duffel bag with clothes and books are put on the gurney next to him, but that's the only bag that's by his side. No plastic hospital personal effects bag, that he knows he should have from when he was admitted six days ago now last Tuesday. It should have the clothes he was wearing and his NCIS paraphernalia, his badge, his sidearm, his ID.

Okay maybe not his sidearm, but at least his credentials, right? He doesn't see his phone either. He bets he's got at least twenty or so texts and voicemails from Brandon. Asking him where his ass is. He always jokes about island time being super slow and how he's gotten way too comfortable with it. They're supposed to meet up this weekend to go on a father son fishing trip with their sons to the Big Island.

He supposes with Jake in a cast and on crutches he won't have much fun, and with himself stuck here looks like they'll have to cancel the trip. He should ask his doctor where his phone's disappeared too, come to think of it, he doesn't know he hasn't asked Lane where the hell his phone is and why it seems to be, being held hostage from him. Which is not cool by the way.

The three stuffed animals he's received from Grace, Joanie and Charlie are placed close by him too. All the cards and Grace's oceanic scenery painting are bagged up and placed in his duffel bag so they don't damaged in transport. He's got quite a few cards, not just from Grace, Joanie or Charlie, but from all five of Lane's kids too and Havika's, well all of the unit's kids actually. He's heard from Isaac that he got the same card and picture treatment too. Even his own kids took the time to write handmade cards. He hasn't read those yet. He hasn't read any of the cards yet besides the ones he's received from Williams' kids and his niece. He knows his kids haven't written handmade cards to him since they were little and they made him Father's Day and birthday cards or pictures. He feels all choked up and emotional at that, but he doesn't let any tears fall this time. He counts that as a small victory. It seems like anything slightly emotional in a good or bad way will set off the water works. Or worse a seizure, but he hasn't had another seizure since the one he had in the MRI machine after his surgery. That's before his neuropsychologist appointment to test and see if he has dsylexia and officially diagnose it and put it in his medical chart.n

All packed up and ready to go Scott is wheeled out of his room on the gurney and down to his new room for the foreseeable future. On the MTR ward on the fourth floor. He knows Isaac's already been moved there, as he asked where he'd been moved when he came back from his appointment with his neuropsychologist. Seeing Isaac's ICU room cleaned out and empty, ready for the next patient who lands themselves in here.

Scott has to say he's pleasantly surprised when he's wheeled into his new room on a gurney on the rehab ward on the fourth floor. The room looks nothing like an ICU room upstairs or even a private recovery ward room on a floor up. It really does look like a hotel room almost. For starters he'd got an actual door to his room that opens and shuts, and is wide enough for a gurney to fit through of course.

There's the single hospital bed in the middle of the room, but because of how the bed frame actually looks and the sheets on the bed it doesn't look like your standard curved rounded edged hospital bed. Not at all like the ones in the ICU and on the medical and surgical recovery floors. The bed frame is a dark mahogany and still on wheels so it can be easily moved if need be, and also the bed frame can be moved up and down as well. He guesses since most people on the rehab floor stay here for upwards of six months or more at a time. They ought to do it in style and comfort. There's even a small medium sized desk off to the left side of the couch if you're sitting on the couch facing outwards, with no chair underneath. So he can roll underneath it in his ugh wheelchair. Which he hates already the chair not the desk. He got his first taste of walking yesterday and now they expect him to sit and be taken to and from places again in that customized and personalized wheelchair. No thanks no siree bob he'll walk everywhere he can when he can.

It almost looks like his bed at home right down to the dark masculine colored sheets. But he knows they aren't his because Brooke hates green and has never allowed Scott to buy green sheets. She said green reminds her of her time in boot camp and than OCS or officer candidate school.

Around the room out of the way of the nightstands and monitor poles are comfy looking chairs, and a couch by the window that he can look out at the Ko'olaui Mountain Range still. There's also a vanity sink off to the right side in front of his bed. To the left of his bed, there's a door which he knows leads to the handicap accessible bathroom. Above and to the left on the wall is a flat screen TV that is said to have all the channels of home. As well as the few hospital mandated channels like hospital wide news and other things.

His walker and the infernal wheelchair have also been brought up and they're both within easy reach on his right side. Even though they're within easy reach his primary personal one on one nurse tells to hit his call button if he needs to get up out of bed for any reason. Scott still gets dizzy spells and headaches when sitting up. It's a side effect apparently of the brain surgery.

He really wishes he had his phone than at least he could text his teammates or hell text Isaac or even FaceTime him and see if he's just as bored as he is right now. He's been brought down to his new accommodations what feels like hours ago. Which in all actuality has only been three hours.

Within the first thirty minutes of him being in his new room, a whole host of people at least twelve came into his room and introduce themselves one by one they are his rehab team, and his physiatrist will be his main doctor or physician now aside from Major Shepherd. Of the twelve names and titles he can only remember two and that's because one of them is Wade and he's already met seen and worked with him once yesterday. The other is his new main physician his physiatrist which he explains his title as basically a doctor who studies physical medicine and rehabilatation and helps service members get back on their feet. Sometimes literally after a sports injury, an illness, disease or more often than not a traumatic accident. Like hiking, biking, climbing or a motor vehicle accident.

He tells all the nice smiling people as much that, hey no offense but I'll probably forget about half your names tomorrow. And he lightly taps the side of his right temple. A few laugh and smile at him as they leave. Wade is the only one to stay after they all leave and he apologizes for how he acted yesterday with Lane, that it wasn't professional, and it won't happen again. After Wade leaves Scott is alone and he flicks on the TV to some random channel he thinks the travel channel, which is where he finds himself currently.

He's currently sitting up at about a sixty degree angle it's high enough to where he can see the TV comfortable, but not fully upright and puking. And he's still low enough to where he can nod off and sleep for a couple of winks if he wants too.

"Ugh." He groans aloud in sheer boredom. There's only so much TV a guy can watch. Even now he's not really supposed to be watching TV, because of his head and concussion. To be honest he's not even really watching it, the TV's just background noise. He can't deal with the deafening silence of his new room otherwise.

Just as he's about to his nurse's call button on the remote on his right side of the bed, there's a knock at his door. Maybe Lane's finally shown up, or maybe Isaac or someone he can talk to. All of his new rehab team, say they'll start fresh in a few days at the end of the week. Funny to start Scott starting fresh at the end of the week, instead of at the beginning. That's what he thinks of when starting fresh doing something. Major Shepherd is hoping that Scot'll be out of the PTA phase by then and he can begin his rehab program in earnest.

The knock at his door sounds again and he's pulled out of his thoughts remembering someone's at the door. It's not his nurse because usually after a knock or two he comes in regardless if he answers him or not.

"Come in." Scott calls and no sooner has he utter those words does the door open and Cooper along with his other brother step into the room. Wyatt holding the door open for Jake and Tristan who both hobble in on crutches. The last person through the door that he expects the least at this moment is his wife, Brooke to come strolling through the door. She's dressed in green capri pants and a navy blue cap sleeved t-shirt that says 'NAVY WIFE I LEGALLY MESS WITH GOVERNMENT PROPERTY.' The last two words are in green with a green box border around them. Brooke's hair is also messy like she's just tied it up in a rush. He can smell her even from her she smells faintly of antiseptic and cleaning supplies. She's just gotten off work he thinks.

It takes Scott a minute to register the t-shirt his wife is currently wearing. "Brooke oh my god, you're wearing it, you're wea-ring the t-shirt I got you as a gag gift for Chris-t-mas two years ago." He hates his speech and how he's stumbling on the longer words.

"I am happy to see me sailor?" Brooke as a coy smile on her face.

"Oh my god mom dad stop you're in a hospital, a hospital that you work at no less Mom." David cringes.

"Best sight I've seen all damn day. I missded you a lot Brooke." Scott says he suddenly remembers the stuffed animals to his left and hopes his wife can't see them. Or his boys for that matter. "Why haven't, didn't you come and see me?" Scott asks quietly almost in a whisper, as if he's afraid of the answer. Actually he is kind of truthfully.

His boys take that as their queue to leave even though they just got there, and Jake says, "We'll be back in a little while Dad. We love you." Jake wonders if they can still get into the teen lounge on the six floor if neither him or Tristan are patients anymore. Probably not but he can always pull the 'my dad's a federal agent, and was in a coma' card if he needs to.

Once their sons are out of the room Brooke pulls over a chair and sits on her husband's right side, and begins to explain herself hoping he'll understand. That he can understand. "Scott babe the reason I haven't been to see you since your accident was because I was scared." Brooke starts. "I know, I know it seems like a silly excuse not to have seen you but please let me explain."

Scott nods his head in a go on gesture and he unconsciously starts worrying the top hem of his drab pale green hospital blanket. "I was scared of seeing you die up in that ICU again. I don't think I could have handled it a third time as strong as you say I always am."

"Wha-what you talkin' 'bout Brooke I no, dammit I didn't die." Scott's frustrated by his speech and also confused at where this conversation is going.

"No you didn't not this time Scott. You remember your accident at work five years ago. You came into the ER all bloodied and bruised a whole host of other injuries and with a collapsed lung." Scott nods again he does remember that. It was a CRT operation overseas and it had gone horribly wrong. "The doctors told me you may not remember all of what happened in those first 72 hours, and I made my piece with that, but Scott you almost died twice after your kidney transplant from Lane. The doctor had to resucitate you twice within those three days. I was so relieved when he got you back the second time I cry for twenty straight minutes. I couldn't sit up there in your room and wait around that first forty eight hours to see if you lived or died. It was too much too many memories, I'm so so sorry Scott will you ever forgive me honey."

Scott's blinking back tears of his own when had those started threatening to fall. He finds his voice a minute later. "Scott forgives Brooke you's is was scared."

Brooke notices the difference in her husband's speech pattern almost immediately, it's jumbled, slurred, and missing out words. And he's speaking in the third person.

"I was terrified Scott I didn't want to lose you. I don't think I could go through that." Brooke's tearing up now.

"S'okay. I'm good now. I'll get better now, not dyin' no time soon."

"Too stubborn to die huh."

"Yeah. Somefin' like that."

Brooke then gets up from her chair having said what she needed to say. "Well babe it's been nice talking to you, I'm glad you're okay and doing better. I should really be getting back to the house now."

"Okay you're not going to stay though we-we could have dinner later if you want?"

"No, I'm okay Scott you eat. Are you going to be okay here?" Scott nods his head yes, not like he has a choice. "Good, you'll be okay. Three square meals a day, therapies. You'll get back to your old self in no time. Running around chasing perps."

"I guess so..." Scott says slowly looking down at his his stump under the blanket and worrying the hem of the blanket. "Will you not stay though please just a little longer?"

"You'll be fine Scott you don't need me I'm sure Lane or someone else from your team will show up soon." Scott doesn't like her tone. It's like she's dismissing him like she's just leaving him so she can go on with her life. Like he's no longer her problem. He's still her husband, yeah they had issues before still do, but they have bigger things to deal with now.

She knows he's going to get out of here eventually right. He's going to get out of here and back to work. He may be a little different now, but he'll adapt.

"Yeah hey if you're going to leave can you text the boys and ask them to come over here from wherev'r they are."

"Of course I can Scott." Brooke smiles at her husband, as she turns to leave. Before she leaves she places a kiss on his forehead right below the bottom of his black solar galaxy patterned surgical cap.

Ten minutes later Scott's sons walk back or hobble and crutch their way into the room in Tristan and Jake's case and close the door behind them.

"Hey Dad's it's great to finally see you up and awake. And hey we hear you were up and walking yesterday that's awesome." Wyatt tells his dad.

"Yeah you're a step ahead of these two slow pokes here." David thumbs a finger at his two older brothers on crutches.

"Hey says you Wyatt. I fell down the Koko head steps, major injuries bro." Tristan calls.

"You...you fell down the Koko head trail steps?" Scott asks his oldest son.

"I did, hiking accident last week dad. It's not as bad it looks, I'll be healed up in no time." Tristan assures his dad. Knowing about his seizures and the trigger so far being extreme emotional distress. They don't want him to worry about not remembering. They all know that their dad doesn't remember anything from Tuesday last week.

"And I was in a car accident with Grace on Saturday, Wyatt. I'm gonna be stuck in a cast for eight weeks and then recovery for three months." Jake fires back at his younger brother.

Scott likes watching his sons banter back and forth it's almost like normal. If he closes his eyes he almost imagine them all around the kitchen table arguing over breakfast. Or who gets the downstairs TV with surround sound speakers.

"Hey Dad are you tired because we can go so you can nap if you want?" David offers. _Huh when did I close my eyes _Scott wonders. He opens them and looks back at his sons. Both Tristan and Jake have brought seat up over closer to their dad's bed. The three uninjured brothers all stand around their dad's bed.

"No. I'm good, I've been dying of bor-e-dom here, did you bring any cards by chance?" Scott asks.

"Got a pack right here bought them downstairs in the shopette." Cooper says holding up the stack of 52 playing cards. "What do you want to play?"

"Gather round get comfy. I'm bout to 'hool you boys. Name of the game 'Bullshit.'"

Scott and his boys play Bullshit for a few rounds, and play an assortment of other exciting fun easy card games. 'Slapjack', 'War', and a group favorite 'Go Fish, for the next four hours until Scott's nurse politely tells the boys they have to leave at 1900 hours.

* * *

**2145 Hours Local Time. Chicago O'Hare Int'l Airport - Boarding Gate. Chicago, IL.**

"Will passengers, Evan Carson and Brianna Seeger please come up to the boarding gate desk please. Passengers Evan Carson and Brianna Seeger to the boarding gate desk." A boarding gate attendant calls over the speaker in the surrounding area.

"You have an idea what this is about Evan?" Brianna asks curiously.

Evan shrugs his shoulders. "No, no clue, we identified ourselves as federal agents when we showed up. They know we're armed."

"Let's go see what they want."

Evan and Brianna walk over to the gate and identify themselves. "We're Evan Carson and Brianna Seeger." Evan points between himself and Brianna both have their bags at their feet.

"Good. I just wanted to give you two you're new boarding passes." The boarding gate attendant hands both agents their new boarding passes. "I'll take your old ones back and scrap them."

"Thank you sir." Brianna says.

"Not a problem agents, we'll be boarding in ten minutes."

Evan and Brianna walk back over to stand in line of where customers will start to board as they'll be boarding in ten minutes. Brianna looks down at her boarding pass there's a note attached to the back of it.

It says Hope Enjoy. Signed

"Evan look at this, weird huh, what's your note say?" Brianna asks.

Evan puts his note next to Brianna's. His note says. You Your Flight K. Brianna and Evan put their notes together to read out. 'Hope You Enjoy Your Flight Signed K.' Evan looks back down at his boarding ticket. It's a first class ticket. "This is strange, but I couldn't care less right now."

After the pre-boarding customers board the plane, the first group customers, which include first class ticket holders and active duty U.S. military board the plane. Brianna immediately recognizes the branch of service as US Navy from their NWU type III uniforms, they also all have varying degrees of facial hair growth. They're SEALs or SWCC or part of an SDVT (SEAL Delivery Vehicle Team). They're eight of them, all in varying heights and looking cautiously in their direction.

One of the sailors let's Brianna go ahead of him through the threshold. Brianna smiles at him, and as Evan passes the sailor in uniform he flashes his gold NCIS badge by lifting up his shirt and than putting it down. There's no doubt all eight uniformed men have seen the holsters both he and Brianna are wearing.

As both of them board the plane and find their seats towards the back of the first class section. There are three sections, right, left and middle, and each section as two seat luxurious seats. Evan sees that the group of sailors are seated in the rows in front of himself and Brianna. As Evan sinks into his cushy leather seat on the right side in the middle aisle, Evan can't think of why he should find the service members on their flight suspicious.

_This'll sure be an interesting flight._ Brianna thinks to herself. _And we've got a seven hour almost eight hour layover in LAX, before heading on to Honolulu. If the service members follow us then, I'll be a little more apprehensive and wary. _Brianna tells herself as she too sinks down into her seat and settles in for the long flight back home. Funny how just after three years now she's starting to see the island as home, more than the mainland.

* * *

**1700 Hours Local Time. Halawa Correctional Facility - PC Wing, ****99-902 Moanalua Road, Aiea, HI**

"Chow time McGarrett, eat up." A guard knocks on his door and Steve's food tray is slotted through an opening in the door. Steve takes the hard plastic tray and puts it on his desk. Because he's in protective custody means he doesn't mingle with the general population inmates. He remembers the last time he was put in gen pop he got got shanked in the yard. Okay it was was a ploy to get him out of prison, but still. It hurt, and he'd rather not have a repeat performance of that. Except this time he feels it won't be on 'accident' to give him a way out if it does happen again somehow.

"Thanks." Steve mutters to the guard before he walks away. Steve looks at the 'dinner' he's being served if he can even call it that. It looks like mystery meat emphasis on the mystery, potatoes, and badly cooked steam veggies, oh look he's even got chocolate pudding and a carton of milk. He kind of wishes he'd eaten more of the hospital food. At least that was edible.

So far, he's soused out the PC wing and there's one other inmate in protective custody with him. He knows the other inmate is older about twenty years or so. He'd seen him when they'd both been escorted to the yard, for their one hour of mandated exercise time. He sure doesn't look like an ex-cop or snitch or former informant. Steve wonders why the old man is here in this wing then? It could be he has a mental illness or he's sick in some other way.

After finishing his evening calisthenics Steve with his orange jumpsuit top half tied around his waist, he sits on the metal stool and pokes around at his dinner. One thing's for sure if he's going to survive here he has to eat to keep his strength up. Another thing he's already figured out in the ten hours he's been here, is if he wants to find out about his brother's criminal record, he's got to find a way to get himself into gen pop. That's the only way he's going to get answers, and he'll do anything, go to any means necessary to get what he wants, no matter the consequences.

* * *

TBC...

Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following. Till next time folks!

A/N: Just a heads up there will be a time skip of about two weeks into the middle of the next chapter. Beginning of the chapter will pick up during the next day after this chapter.


	17. Chapter 14 Part 1

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout, Evidence of violent torture; Torture, Gun Violence, Gun shots

**Chapter Rating:** M for violence and torture

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 1**

The combined efforts of NCIS, HPD, and Five-0 proved to be no match for the former Marine Staff Sergeant turned serial killer. Despite countless hours searching well into the night and early next morning the teams came up empty. No sign of Wilkes anywhere in the places they've looked. Needless to say, there are more than a few unhappy people. The governor being one of them she wants this man found and found soon, she doesn't want this man on her island any more than they do.

"He planned this right from the start somehow I just know it or at least the recent events." Havika says later the next morning at the office.

After the island-wide search is called off everyone goes home for the night. All except Havika and Lane. "Hey dude take it easy there's no way you can know that no way any of us can know that." Lane tells his friend from where he's sitting perched on top of the corner of Isaac's desk. "He's obviously smarter than we give him credit for. It's late er rather early you should go home, be with your kids. You've been nonstop go go go since you took up the temp unit chief position."

"But..." Havika tries to argue with his older friend.

"If he's still on this island somewhere we'll find him we're not giving up. Not after what this psycho did."

_You're damn right we're not giving up, especially after what he did._ Havika thinks to himself as he gets up from his desk and collects his things. He looks at his watch as he does. 0309 hours. He'll catch a few hours of rack time before they're at the search again. Meanwhile Wilkes is miles ahead of them literally, and already formulating his new plan for revenge with the new information he's been able to obtain.

* * *

**1235 Hours. 25 June 2019 - Tuesday, Honolulu Int'l Airport - Arrivals Terminal, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Brianna is suitably wary and suspicious as the eight Navy service members follow them off the plane as first class gets to deplane first. They'd followed them from Chicago, and then their layover in LAX. Brianna wonders if she'll be seeing any of them on the six o'clock news. Yes, she's that kind of person at times. She can't help it, with her job and everything they've been dealing with in the past week.

Brianna shakes her head as the eight service members grab their green sea bags off the carousel and walk out the doors to an awaiting shuttle. Brianna presumes to take them to the base or their hotel she doesn't quite now. She puts that and them out of her mind when she and Evan grab their own luggage off the carousel. As they are walking off the plane she's texted Havika to tell let him know their flight got in safely and they've landed.

She's even more surprised to see the welcome wagon they've got for their arrival back to Honolulu.

"Wow this is not what we were expecting, what's going on?" Brianna asks.

"Yeah I'm with my partner on this what's up." Evan asks he notices the large group of people looking out at them. They all have duffel bags, with name tapes clearly velcroed onto them and there are even two sniper rifle cases.

"Follow me and I'll update you two on the way." Havika tells his two younger teammates.

As the large group is walking through the arrival terminal to the departure terminal they're getting all kinds of looks. One for their large group, two for their oddly shaped luggage, and three they're all wearing either badges on their hips, Five-0 and HPD or badges on chains around their necks, NCIS. all the other passengers give the large group a wide berth as they walk towards their destination on the other side of the airport.

* * *

**1255 Hours. Honolulu Intl Airport - Departures Terminal - Boarding Gate 12, Honolulu, Oahu. **

It takes twenty minutes to walk from one side of the airport to the other. When the group finally get to their departure gate, Havika sits Brianna and Evan down. He proceeds to explain what's happened since he last checked in with them.

"That explains the large group." Evan says. Than he looks over at the six Five-0 members. "How'd you manage to convince the Governor to let them come along?"

"Oh that wasn't me that was Blackburn, he convinced her that in order to find this S.O.B. we needed all the manpower we could get. And that the island could survive one day a few hours really at most with Five-0. The rest of HPD can handle whatever comes their way." Havika explains.

"And the HPD officers are tagging along because..." Brianna asks she notes the four Hawaiian police officers in civvies talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Manpower, backup, and also to ease whatever ruffled feathers there may be about other law enforcement officers and federal agents on their turf."

"Turf what is this high school football, and we're staking claim to a dirt lot to play football. We're going after a perp that's somehow managed to get off the island." Brianna wants to roll her eyes at Havika's previous statement.

"That we are Agent Seeger, but this is just to make sure we don't step on any toes we don't want to be seen as running roughshod over another police department."

"Since when in the almost three years I've been in this unit on this team have we worried about ruffling feathers and running roughshod over other departments or agencies?"

"Umm Brianna how about since our boss' boss is seemingly tagging along with us to even out the playing field a little." Evan comments looking over to where the CRT operatives have gathered and seem to be going over plans in a huddle. It's than that Evan remembers Havika telling him once that their boss now, was once the team lead of the CRT component of the unit before he got promoted. So, it makes sense for him to come along too. It not only evens out the team for Lane, but it gives him someone familiar to work with since they're a man down.

Plus, it's not like the Assistant special agent in charge can't handle things at the office while Blackburn is away for a few hours at most.

"So, Blackburn's actually participating in this operation?" Brianna asks. "He's not just overseeing it."

"No, he's not just overseeing it. He's participating fully got permission for Director Vance and everything and told to be careful. This is after all a CRT led operation they're taking point on this, the rest of us are just back up. I'll you more details once we get there. Oh, Evan I know you're not going to like this, but you can't come with us, this is against doctor's orders no field work."

Evan looks to the other groups and back to his temporary boss. He knows if Agent Perry were here he'd be saying the same thing. No field work means no field work. Participating in any capacity in a CRT operation is considered field work. He's only been cleared for that little jaunt to Chicago to handover with Brianna and then he's supposed to be back home.

If he remembers right Havika got his doctor to change his first physical therapy appointment to later this afternoon. In about three hours at 3 o'clock.

"I understand Agent Kamaka. I'd be a liability and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Good choice glad you see it my way, Ailani should be here to pick you up in twenty minutes."

Evan is shocked and he doesn't know what to say. Then he does. "You...you planned this somehow. Even if I did try and get on that plane, there was no way I was going to was there."

"Nope 'fraid not partner. But don't worry Agent Kamaka and I'll be fine we're back up anyway." Brianna tries to assure Evan.

"Alright just look out for each other, yeah. Wilkes is a nasty dude tricky. And I want updates when you can give them. Where are you all going anyway?"

"Maui, it's a long story that I don't have time to tell about how we figured it out, but we did. We'll catch him and bring him back. Or not it depends on whether or not Agent Sullivan goes postal on Wilkes or not." Havika tells Evan and Brianna. _Or me for that matter._ Havika thinks to himself. _He won't be able good to us with a broken jaw, and we can't take him beaten and bloodied back onto a commercial flight._

"I'm sure you'll all do what's right for everyone involved." Evan gets up from his seat and gathers his bag with his clothes, gear and team souvenirs in it. "I better get going before Ailani starts to worry about me."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Brianna hugs and waves goodbye to Evan.

"Stay safe out there Seeger." Evan calls back as he walks away from the gate leaving the group on their own. Once Evan leaves Havika and Brianna head over to where the others of their unit have gathered to converse.

* * *

**1340 Hours. A block away from Whalen Residence, Maui HI **

"Okay we've got confirmation from Maui PD, that the Whalen children and the wife aren't home. It's only Declan and Deegan in the house." Lane informs the gathered teams of tactical clad law enforcement members.

"Which means we've got authorization to use lethal force if necessary." Blackburn tells, them. "I'm just a willing participant in this operation, Agent Sullivan has the final say in what happens here today. This is his operation so he leads. What he says goes is that understood?" He gets nods from Five-0 and the HPD officers. "Alright now I'll turn it over to Agent Sullivan."

Lane decked out in his tactical gear from head to toe including helmet and current weather it reminds Lane of the McManis warrant arrest they served over eight weeks ago now. He can still hear his partner's voice in his head from that day. _Quit your whinin' and focus Sully. _So that's exactly what he does he focuses on the task at hand.

"Thank you for the introduction Agent Blackburn, now we've gone over the plan three times, the good thing is that we have the element of surprise he has no idea we're even here. We know from Maui PD's welfare checks in the past two hours Declan Whalen is being held hostage by his older brother. Wilkes the older brother is emotionally unstable, he thought his brother was dead for the past nine years thanks to a cover up operation involving two than Navy SEALs. Whalen didn't like the path his brother was following down and he wanted out. So an NCIS team from San Diego helped fake his death, with the help of the two Navy SEALs, Chief Petty Officer Kamaka and Master Chief Petty Officer McGarrett. Wilkes blames Master Chief McGarrett for his brother's apparent death. He's also angry over the fact that his younger brother hid from him for nine years. He feels betrayed. Our objective here today is to bring Deegan Wilkes in alive on three counts of murder, and three counts of attempted murder of a federal agent."

Agent Kamaka Agent Seeger you, the HPD, and Five-0 are going to strategically placed around the perimeter of the house in case he Wilkes' decides to rabbit." Blackburn continues. "Now this next part is very important. "Officer Kalakaua, Officer Matua you two will be our snipers placed on the roofs of the houses across the street. We need Wilkes alive. I know it's not usually what we call snipers in for. We usually want kill shots, but that's why you're shooting nonlethal rounds. We can't have either of you miss and accidentally hit something vital. If you have the disabling you shot you take it don't hesitate."

Both former and current HPD officers nod their heads in understanding. "Good everyone knows where they're supposed to be and what they're doing?" Sullivan asks the group. Everyone nods their heads. "Right stay liquid."

"Fill the gaps." Blackburn, Lahele, and Santiago chant back to Sullivan.

"I got your six Sullivan." Blackburn tells Lane.

"Let's roll out." Sullivan commands everyone gets in their borrowed black SUV's courtesy of Maui county FBI office.

* * *

**1355 Hours. Outside Whalen Residence, Maui HI **

With everyone in position and vehicles clear of sight lines from the house so if Wilkes were to look out the window, he won't be able to see any vehicles that look out of place. Just like all those weeks ago now it seems the team of four agents stack up against the left side of the front door.

Jackson as pointman of the team is first in line, than Kali, than Lane and then Blackburn. Weapons at the ready and prepared to breach Jackson looks back at his teammates. "Should we knock or..."

"No, I've always preferred the more direct approach what about you Agent Sullivan?" Blackburn asks.

"Direct's more my style I've never been one for a knock and see." Lane replies. "Do it breach on 3."

Jackson nods his head in agreement, and positions himself in front of the door. "I...2...3" Jackson held up three fingers in silent countdown and then kicked in the door with his steel toed black combat boots. "Police! We have a warrant!" Jackson yells as he and the others enter the house and fan out long range weapons drawn as they search the first floor of the house.

The inside of the house is quiet, almost too quiet. _No, they can't have gotten it wrong could they? _Lane questions himself as he's searching the kitchen. No, they're not wrong both men are definitely here the mess in the kitchen is evidence of that. Wilkes is feeding his brother and giving him water as seen by the jugs of Arrowhead water on the countertop.

Lane walks out to the lanai, no pool but decent places to hide. If Wilkes is holding his brother hostage he won't be doing it outside. As he's about to go back inside the house he sees barely a wisp of one of the curtains move from the upstairs bedrooms.

Lane radios is findings to the team. "Santiago, upstairs window movement south side bedroom."

"On the move boss." Jackson replies.

"We're on it." Kali affirms.

The four of them stack up on the stairs, this time with Lane in front, then Kali then Blackburn and then Jackson. They proceed to make their way as quiet as they can up the stairs, and to the location. The door that correlates to the window that Lane saw move is the last room at the end of the hall.

_This has to be the master bedroom _Kali thinks. _It's the biggest bedroom in the house it's where I'd hold a hostage._

Lane makes the hold on three sign with his left hand and then, contrary to how the front is opened Lane simply twists the handle slowly, and pushes it open. What he sees shocks him to his core.

Nobody knows what to say too stunned at the horrific sight they're looking at. Wilkes is standing over his younger brother's stripped down form except for his boxers. Wilkes is holding a whip in his bloodied right hand. Wilkes' hands are bloody and bruised, but that's not comparison to how Declan looks. For starters Declan is on his knees bound by thick ropes he's blindfolded with a thick black material wrapped around his eyes.

Declan's body is almost unrecognizable underneath all the bruises, cuts, scratches, whip lashes. All angry and red and Kali can see what looks like tear tracks down the younger man's face. Jackson turns away from the gruesome scene when spots the blood stains on the front of Declan's boxers.

"Oh, my God, what did you do to him?" Kali whispers.

Lane is all intent to go rushing in there and giving Wilkes a beat down of his own, but all that rage all that anger he's been holding in for the past six days leaves at the sight in front of him. The cruel senseless act that's been committed in front of him is stopping from moving forward. He's literally can't move he's frozen in disbelief. The doctors were wrong, Wilkes is truly psychotic and has no care for human life at all. If what he did to Scott four years ago is anything to go by, this is a step up from that.

Blackburn is the one to finally take charge and confront the older Wilkes. "Deegan Wilkes..." Blackburn starts. Just than Wilkes turns around at the sound of another voice in the room. The agents are all prepared to give chase or shoot the man should he try and escape. They've also got non-lethal rounds in their long range weapons.

There's a look of satisfaction, of glee, and something else none of them can place on Wilkes' face as he turns to look at the federal agents.

"Drop the whip Wilkes!" Blackburn demands gun pointed at the man. "Drop it now!"

That's an alliteration you know whip Wilkes. He deserved it you know just like they all did just like McGarrett. My brother he left me he abandoned me. He deserved it. Shame his kids and wife weren't here I would've made them watch."

"You sick son a- jerk face." Kali tapers off with the swear. She doesn't apologize like she normally does.

"Drop the whip Wilkes or I will shoot you!" Lane shouts he clicks off the safety on his gun.

Wilkes drops the torture implement, and just now the agents are taking in the room and it's appearance and all the torture devices and apparatuses. It looks like a medieval torture dungeon.

He knows he's caught now there's no use in running, or jumping out the window like that idiot McManis did. He doubts Agent Sullivan will jump in after him. In fact he'd probably watch him splat on the hard ground below. At least he got his fun in while he could. He's had several hours of fun with his younger brother.

"I got him Sullivan you take care of Declan." Blackburn looks at the younger agent of three years. Lane nods and proceeds to make his way over to the kneeling man. The first thing he does is check his pulse. He's got one, barely but it's there, he removes his fingers from the man's neck and they came back tinged with red.

"Agent Lahele, go radio the others, get EMS on perimeter standby we're gonna need them." Lane orders Kali. Kali nods and runs back out of the room.

"On your knees, Wilkes hands behind your head interlace your fingers." Blackburn instructs of the man. "You have cuffs Agent Santiago?"

"Yes, right here." Jackson pulls out his cuffs from a side pocket. He watches as Blackburn still with hands firmly around Wilkes wrists takes the cuffs and pulls the man's arms off his head and behind his back cuffing him.

Wilkes successfully cuffed and secure Blackburn hauls the shorter man up. "Come on, on your feet." Blackburn looks over at Lane who's been assessing the younger brother's condition. "How is he? He gonna make it?"

"Yes, he'll live." Lane states professionally and calmly. As Lane has the ropes cut and he takes the blindfold off. "Easy Mr. Whalen, we're the police NCIS." Lane points to the big white NCIS letters on the front of his black tactical vest. "You're safe now we're going to help you."

"Ah pity I was sure he'd die." Wilkes retorts. Blackburn ever the calm man in his higher position and epitome of professionalism whirls around on his feet and punches Wilkes clean across the face. Hard enough to split the other man's lip a spray blood a little in Lane and little bro Wilkes' direction.

"I didn't...I didn't tell him...kept, kept my word." Declan struggles to speak between his severely bruised face and clearly either broken or dislocated jaw. He's in obvious pain and Lane needs to get him to EMS outside immediately.

"Didn't tell him what?" Lane asks.

"Bout' other guy there." Declan says. Lane looks thoroughly confused and he's thinking back to the case file dated back in '09, and Havika being cagey about the case file, and Scott's criminal record. He's starting to connect the dots somewhat.

"You did good Marine, a Marine never lies, cheats, or steals. Time to get the medical attention you need." Lane tells Declan. "Santiago, you help Blackburn, I'll handle the handoff with EMS."

"You got it Agent Sullivan." Jackson watches as Lane helps the injured man walk towards the door and down the hallway and outside of his house.

"Move it Wilkes let's go. Santiago when we get outside I want you to coordinate with Maui PD and get their crime scene techs down here to clean up this mess."

"Can do sir." Jackson replies as the two of them head out with Wilkes out of the house.

Outside the Whalen house Five-0, the MCRT and the HPD officers come out of their hiding spots now that Wilkes is captured alive and in handcuffs.

Lane walks Declan over to the waiting paramedics and gurney. He helps the younger man onto the gurney. The paramedics quickly get him covered in a blanket to keep him warm and place an oxygen mask on Declan's face. "You're in good hands now the doctors are going to take good care of you." Lane tells Declan. Just as the paramedics are pushing the gurney into the ambulance Declan reaches out with his left hand to grab Lane's right one. With his other hand his takes mask off.

"Tell...the SEALs I'm sorry, tell the Agent I'm sorry." Declan says and one of the paramedics puts the oxygen mask over his face.

"We really need to take him in now Agent." A paramedic tells Lane.

Before Lane walks away from the ambulance Lane says quietly. "You're gonna want to make sure the doctor's do a rape kit when he gets to the hospital. Either myself or another NCIS agent will be at the hospital later on to see how he's doing."

The paramedics nods and then one of them gets out and closes the back door with their partner in with their patient and the ambulance speeds off towards Maui Memorial Medical Center.

Lane walks back over to where the group is gathered as Havika is putting Wilkes into one of the police squad cars. Lane turns to his boss Blackburn. "Sir can you and my team handle the extradition I've personal business I need to take care of."

"Of course, Agent go I understand."

"Yes, Agent Sullivan go ahead we can take care of this." Kali agrees with their boss.

"Glad we could help out." Danny says coming up to the federal agents. "It felt good to out here again. You now even if we didn't get any action."

"Oh brah I'd say someone is actually missing McGarrett and his crazy actions." Kono teases the blond detective.

"What can I say he grew on me. He keeps me young and on my toes."

"Go Agent Sullivan we can take care of Wilkes. I'm assume you'll want to question him later." Blackburn asks.

"Most definitely." Lane walks off and hops into one of the driver's seats of the black SUVs. He heads off to the Hyatt Regency Maui Resort and Spa were his ex-wife Laurie and his kids are staying for the next week.

Nobody is really surprised when Lane leaves to go to the hotel to check on his family. They've been on the island for a week now, and Lane hasn't seen them in as long. With what's just happened nobody blames him for leaving especially Danny and Lou who have kids of their own.

What does surprise the NCIS team especially, is when Havika asks Blackburn if he can leave too. Blackburn nods his head as he taps the top from of squad car Wilkes is in. He'll be spending a little time in a Maui PD holding cell while the agents figure out extradition and how to get him back to Oahu, and then off to the mainland.

"Go ahead, we've got more than enough manpower right now. We'll call you when we've got a flight out." Blackburn informs Havika with a nod and hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Mahalo sir."

Jackson, Brianna and Kali watch the older agent walk off down to the street with his duffel bag over his shoulder. Havika decides to take an Uber to a cafe, where he can grab a bite to eat and FaceTime his kids. He can't believe it's finally over, they've got Wilkes and he's going away for good this time. He's going to make sure there's no escaping custody this time. Put him in the deepest darkest hole there is far away where he won't be able to hurt anyone ever again. That man's ruined enough lives already.

"Sir, where is Agent Kamaka going?" Brianna asks Blackburn.

"To take care of some long awaited personal business that's all I'll say. Agent Seeger I'm putting you in charge of calling the San Diego field office and telling them we've caught Wilkes. See if one of theirs preferably the SSA on the case ten years ago can come and pick Wilkes up. I don't want any of you in confined space with Wilkes. And a five-hour flight into San Diego is too long."

"I don't think I could stomach a flight honestly with that man, with what he did, and or probably did to his own brother it's sick." Kali remarks.

"I agree with you there Agents this is the worst I've seen in a long time." Blackburn tells his agents.

"Are you really going to tell let Agent Kamaka and Agent Sullivan interrogate him sir?" Jackson asks.

"Would you want to Agent Santiago?" Jackson shakes his head no. "Plus this is something they both need to do they'll get the answers we need. I want you two to stay here and to see it that CSU cleans up the scene properly.

All three agents took the older man's words for what they were after all they had no reason to not believe the man. Plus, they all kind of liked their jobs and wanted to keep them. Arguing with their unit chief boss is a surefire way to get fired or demoted or sent to be an Agent of Afloat, or any number of menial tasks really.

* * *

**1439 Hours. 808 Grindz Cafe - Interior of Establishment, ****843 Wainee St, Lahaina, HI**

Havika sets himself with a plate of loco moco next to his laptop, and sits at a table in the cafe where he can see all entrances and exits. He's got privacy because no one is behind him and can see the screen of his laptop. He hits the green FaceTime icon at the bottom of his screen, he hits his Mom's number since he knows she'll pick up. Minutes later he's got his earbuds in and connected to his computer and his mother's voice fills his ears.

"Havi honey how are you? Aren't you supposed to be working? What's going on has something happened? Are you alright?" Havika's mom rapid fires her questions at her only son.

Havika had told his mom he'd be unreachable for a few hours and that he'd be off the island and not to worry. So it's clear to him now that him calling is causing her to worry.

"Yes mom, I am working, everything fine, yes something has happened, a very good something actually, can you get all the kids together, and Alana too mom."

"Of course sweetie be back in a minute." He watches his mom on screen walk away from her bedroom and sees her walking throughout the house and collecting the kids and his cousin and his father too as she walks. "Okay Havika son, we're all here in the den what is it you have to tell us?" His mom asks.

"We did it Mom, Lane the team and I caught him finally the man who killed the kids' parents." Havika tells his mom waiting for the reactions.

His oldest daughter Alex speaks up first. "Really, you really caught him dad it's over?"

"Yes Alex it is no more worrying no more looking over your shoulder. I know I'll never be able to bring your mom and dad back, but I promised you kids that I'd find a way to catch the bad man who did this to your parents that's what I've done with the help of my team."

"He's really gone the bad guy's not going to hurt us anymore?" Eke asks.

"No buddy he's not he's going away to the mainland and I'm making sure he won't ever get out of prison where I putting him." Havika says with conviction in his voice.

"Daddy." Tino crawls up into his Grandpa's lap and his face is really close to the screen. "Are you coming home soon? I miss you."

"As soon as I can get a flight out from where I am I'm coming home. But Tino I've still got work to do but I will come home for a short while okay buddy."

Tino was only two when that fatal day happened and he lost his biological parents. He'd been told that his mommy and daddy weren't coming back. That they were up in Heaven now. When Havika came into the picture he's overjoyed he has a Daddy again. People often say babies and toddlers don't remember death or are too young to understand, but that's not true even babies and toddlers grieve.

Tino came around a lot faster than his older siblings to having Havika became their adoptive father. Even Eke took a while to warm up to the fact that this man, that had seen his parents die right in front of them was now going to be his father. Tino, little Tino accepted Havika almost immediately. Not that he forgot about his biological parents, no his older siblings wouldn't allow that and neither would Havika. It's just at a young age he was more accepting of change even a big one such as this. It's kind of like the kids have two dads and one mom except now that one dad is in heaven with their mom. That's how Eke and Tino explained it to their teachers when they were asked to do that obligatory family tree project, when they were in third grade.

"Really Daddy, but I miss you." The soon to be fourth grader tells his Dad.

"I know you do bud, but I tell you what as soon as I've wrapped up everything at work, how about we all go out for a nice family dinner. Just us, you me, your brothers and sisters, Auntie Alana and grandma and grandpa."

"That sounds okay. Can we see Mom and Dad too, I know we just visited on Father's Day, but they should know right." Tino says.

"Of course we can see them Tino and I agree I think they'd like to know too." Havika feels a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

Havika never ever stops his kids from seeing their biological parents whenever they wanted to. Sometimes there are just things that talking to a slab of concrete help. Even though said slab of concrete or marble can't talk back, sometimes that's what helps talking to someone that can't talk back or judge you. Even though friends say they won't judge, they still give looks at times. Or so that's what Lane and Scott say, that the death of a parent is just something he'll never understand. Even though his two friends lost their mother and father at different stages in their lives, it still hurt. Lane is sixteen when loses his mom to breast cancer. Scott is thirty three years old, and a soon to be retired Navy SEAL when his father John McGarrett is murdered.

The relationships that each of his friends had with their mother and father respectively are also factored in. Also how both of them lost their parents is factored in as well or Scott repeatedly tells Lane that, breast cancer complications and murder and two different things. Death is death it's something final, and concrete, that's how Lane sees it.

Tino's siblings all agree that their parents should know and somehow that'll put them more at peace even after ten years.

"Well son we best let you go now, so you can finish up whatever it is you need to do. We'll see you later tonight, Hula Grill at 8pm." Havika's father suggests. A long time ago his family learnt not to make definite plans just suggests because their son's schedule is unpredictable. Especially during long ongoing cases such as this one with a quite a few moving parts.

"I'll be there." Havika answers his dad. He will be he's just made a promise to his kids. They need him. Hopefully getting Wilkes extradited goes smoothly and if worst comes to worst the paperwork can wait. He's got a dinner reservations with his family. "I love you all, see you tonight." Havika waves and blows kisses to the screen and ends the call and closes his laptop, and pulls out his earplugs.

He finishes off his plate of loco moco stows his laptop in his duffle bag and then leaves heading off to a touristy part of Maui. His kids have never been to Maui and he wants to get them souvenirs. And his parents and cousin too if he doesn't come back with something for his cousin too she'll bitch and moan about it for weeks.

* * *

**1447 Hours. Hyatt Regency Maui Resort & Spa - Guest Suite 3036, ****200 Nohea Kai Dr, Lahaina, HI**

Lane stands outside his ex-wife guest suite still in his all black tactical gear, his helmet and sidearm he's stowed away in the SUV before coming in. He's still wearing his holsters empty though and his knife sheaths are still in place. One of Perry's rules is always carry your knife or knives on your person, never leave home without them.

He's getting a few looks from other hotel guests as they pass outside of the suite and see him standing there in full tactical gear. Maybe he should have changed, but no that would have just been a pain in the ass to change back into what he's currently wearing. Plus, as much he wants to stay with his kids and Laurie he can't they've got a job to finish, and still have Brandon's killer to find. And a fight club to take down, it seems as Rutherford's been quiet these past few days since he's lost his two contract serial killers.

Lane loops his left fingers through his belt loops and casually as he can he knocks on the door with his right hand.

From inside the suite he can hear shouts and yells of 'I'll get it's, I got it's, no me's, you're too littles'. He smiles at that and does a quick check of his appearance in a picture's reflection on the wall next to the suite door. He looks semi presentable at least he's not got any blood or other bodily fluids on him. Or dust dirt and grime, no he's completely dirt, debris and grass stains free. Not like any of that would show on an all-black uniform.

The door swings open inwards to reveal his second youngest and soon to be third grade daughter Julia. "Daddy! You're here." The eight year old exclaims all dressed in floral two-piece bikini. _Oh my god my little girls already wearing a two piece when did that happen?_

"Julia who's at the door sweetie?" Lane can hear his ex, calling from further inside the suite. Julia let's her dad in and closes the door just as her mom comes around the corner into the little or rather large entrance way. "Lane what are you doing here?" Laurie asks not unkindly trying to hide the fact, she's in a bikini of her own in front of her ex-husband.

Lane smiles at his ex ever since Eli's heart scare two years ago, and almost losing their son she's been more amendable to him showing up unannounced. He was born with a genetic mutation that led to him being born with Long QT syndrome. Which is a heart rhythm condition that causes fast, chaotic heartbeats. His ICD or implantable cardioverter defibrilator malfunctioned and was shocking him repeatedly, and if the doctors hadn't found out how to stop the shocks in time Eli at only eight years old would have died. Thankfully he didn't and he got a new ICD device placed and he's been happy and healthy ever since.

Lane and Laurie have been a lot more cordial, civil and accommodating in terms of custody arrangements and agreements after that scare of their lives. "Hey Laurie can't a guy stop by to see his kids?" Lane asks a huge genuine smile on his face.

"Come in, come in, we're all just going to go down to the pool and have lunch. We're in Maui on vacation, you didn't just stop by." Laurie looks her ex up and down. He looks good, healthy, but also there's a darker look in his eyes that Laurie knows all too well. He's had a bad day at work, and whatever it is that's happened or whatever he saw caused him to come all the way out here to check up on them. Laurie used to think of the check ups as an intrusion to her time with their kids, but not anymore. Lane's a very tactile person and has a need to physically know that those he loves are there and are okay.

"Daddy!" A younger little boy voice calls out to him and runs up to him, and Lane bends down at his knees to scoop up his youngest son Caleb in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Caleb being only six doesn't know all of the little things his dad does to make sure he and siblings stay safe. He's just glad to see his Daddy in person he hasn't seen him in a whole week, since last Saturday. That's a long time.

"Hiya Caleb are you being a good boy for Mommy?" Lane asks he walks with his son in his arms and further into the hotel suite and to the living room area. See with a large family like his trying to find hotels and hotel rooms that'll accommodate a big family all in one space is hard. Most hotel rooms didn't offer extra or rollout beds. So a suite with three bedrooms and ample living room space that could double as sleeping space is a must.

Caleb nods his head yes. "Uh huh uh huh."

"Mmhmm a likely story little mister." Lane plops his son down over the back of the couch, and hops over the back himself.

"Daddy you're silly." Caleb remarks as he starts laughing as Lane begins to tickle his son's bare chest and tummy he's only in Thor patterned swim trunks. Thor is his second favorite superhero. Captain America being his first.

The commotion in the living room brings the three oldest out of their rooms, Paige, Eli and Logan are also dressed in swimwear. "Dad I thought that was you." Logan greets his dad as he walks over to the couch in the living room.

"Yep, just dropped by to say hey and see how you were all doing? You liking your dad free vacay?"

"Dad its Maui we've lived in Hawaii how long and we've never been, there's a problem with that." Paige at thirteen sounds very much like her mother right now.

Lane looks at his thirteen year old daughter she's so grown up already a teenager officially he still can't believe it. Soon he'll have to start fending off boys with his shotgun or even better two shotguns with Scott by his side. He wishes she could just stay at Julia's age or even better at Caleb's all sweet and innocent.

"S'why your Mom decided to take you on vacation isn't? So you can experience other new and exciting places."

"I guess yeah. You're not staying are you?" Paige asks sullenly taking in her dad's all black tactical attire.

"No Paigey Pie unfortunately I can't my team needs me to help finish up the case."

Elliot comes to sit down on the other side of his dad opposite his little brother. "How's Uncle Scott have you seen him today?"

Lane looks down at his lap at his black gloved hands and takes the gloves off his hands and puts them in a loop on his kevlar vest. "No, I haven't." Lane admits to his son. "The last time I saw him was at around 8 o'clock yesterday morning. Things kind of got crazy with the case, and your Uncle had a busy day yesterday with doctors taking him tests and other things. I'm sure he didn't miss me that much. I've been getting updates from his doctors, he got moved to a new ward in the hospital he's not in the ICU anymore. So he can get better faster now and he can have more visitors."

As Lane says that he silently curses himself. Scott had the drain removal surgery yesterday _and _he was moved into the rehab ward early. All of which he knew was going to happen, but still he wasn't there for him like he said he would be, and now he feels bad. Pretty shitty actually, but he couldn't help it. Things were pretty go go nonstop yesterday. And that petered off into today, he's been getting updates like he's told his kids, no seizures today, and he's been outside with Wade his physical therapist. So that's good, no walking this time though not after yesterday. His sister and niece have been to see and have been spending the day with him.

"Dad that's super long and you haven't seen him at all today!" Eli exclaims. Laurie steps in here before her son can get going even more on his dad.

"Elliot that's enough your dad knows just what's happening to your uncle and he already feels bad he can't help his job taking him away from his partner. I'm sure he'll see him as soon as he can today right Lane?"

"I will as soon as I can. His doctor's have been telling me he's doing good and he's occupied. As soon I wrap up the case I'm going to head over there and see how he's doing okay Elliot."

"Okay Dad do you think we'd be able to come too? You said he can have more visitors now he's not so sick."

Lane rubs the back of his neck. "I'll have to ask his doctors and then ask your Uncle himself, but I'm sure he'd like to see you. I know he liked all your pictures and cards you sent him."

"As long as you ask him Dad. He's your best friend, he's more than that you've said sometimes." Eli tells his dad. At this mention of best friend Lane's also painfully reminded of something else he's yet to do, and knows the sooner he does it the better. He's going to tell Scott about Brandon today.

"I promise you I will." Lane looks down at his watch at the time. 1321 hours. 3:21 pm. He's got to be getting back he's got a flight to catch at 1630. He got a text on his way over here that Blackburn was able to secure them all a flight with Hawaiian airlines. It's economy class and not first class, but first doesn't have the number of available seats they need, so economy class it is. Otherwise known as coach or they're stuck in the main cabin. That means more people more potential victims or targets for Wilkes to try and do something. In the confined space of an airplane at 30,000 ft, Lane doubts Wilkes would be stupid enough to try anything. Especially on a plane with at four highly trained extremely deadly ex-SEALs who are all trained in close quarter combat.

"You have to go Dad don't you?" Logan asks from where he's sitting on the couch, in his own boardies and Rip Curl cut off t-shirt.

"I do, I've got a flight to catch back to Oahu." As soon as he says that his younger kids' faces fall in disappointment. "Hey hey turn those frowns right side up. You're on vacation, and I've got borin' old work to go back to. I tell you what guys the first thing you can do when you get back is see your Uncle Scott okay. And..." Lane pauses for dramatic effect. "You've got the annual McGarrett 4th of July bash to look forward too, and I know you guys always have fun."

_This is year is Scott's year to host the big bash, last year Havika hosted it as his house for the unit. _

_Keeping things normal for the keikis is what they need brah. You got this._ Lane can hear Havika's voice in his head overriding his own encroaching thoughts.

"That's right you do won't that be fun all the games, and the firework shows." Laurie adds. "I think there's even a slide in the pool now. You haven't been over to your Uncle's house this summer yet."

"Really?" Caleb asks.

"Yeah really I saw it. It's awesome and there's even a ledge platform that you can safely jump from into the deep end." Lane eyes his eight year old daredevil of a daughter. All the kids are smiling happily now. "Oh boy I've really got to get going now guys. Group hug." Lane calls and he stands up and opens his arms' wide. "Come Laurie you too." He calls to his ex-wife.

Group hug achieved, extra hugs and kisses given with promises of special treats when they get home Lane heads out the suite in a much better mood than when he showed up.

* * *

**1600 Hours. Kahului Airport - Boarding Gate H-38, 1 Keolani Pl, Kahului, HI **

"Of course our flight has to be all the way at the other ass end of the damn airport." Danny grouses as they all trudge their way through the airport. Now they're all wearing their undercover Kevlar under their shirts or t-shirts, so as not to attract attention to themselves. This is just a precaution for everyone's safety. They are in the midst of a dangerous serial killer after all.

"Will you quit your whining Williams damn man you're worse than my kids." Lou comments jokingly.

They may be joking around but they've got their heads on a swivel as the CRT operatives minus Lane have Wilkes in a diamond position with Wilkes 'rabbit' in the middle. Lane still being on imposed restraining order from contact with Wilkes. Lane is walking alongside Jackson on the outer edge of the diamond eyes practically trained on Wilkes.

"Flight H431 to Oahu now boarding. Priority group 1 now boarding." The boarding gate attendant calls over the microphone just as the large group P1 group is approaching. "Ah Agent Blackburn right on time. Everything is as you requested."

"Thank you we'll just do a quick check ourselves and than you can let everyone else board." Blackburn takes Brianna and Lane with him to check the plane is secure before they board. Even though the flight is only 40 minutes that's 40 minutes for Wilkes to plan a possible escape. Brianna knows how serial killers think and can think a few steps ahead of Wilkes. The plane thoroughly checked out twenty minutes later, the group are alllowed to board first and there's a bit of an uproar at that.

"Hey what gives why do they get to go first." a man in a business suit says. "I've got first class platinum status.

Blackburn turns around and walks over to the man in the business suit. "I think this gives us priority over you sir." Lance lifts the hem of his shirt to reveal his holstered sidearm.

"This is our first class ticket." Brianna adds showing the man her gold eagle shaped badge with the words U.S. Special Agent inscribed on the top. Along with Naval Criminal Investigative Services inscribed on the bottom under the seal of the Department of the Navy. That shuts the man up real quick as he eyes the dark haired man in the middle of four other people. "That's what I thought, hope you enjoy your flight."

At 1630 hours exactly the plane is taking off and the group is headed back home to Oahu. It's been a tense and stressful day for most and they're all more than ready to go home and relax. At least that's the luxury that Five-0 gets for once with no active cases.

With no active cases of their own at the moment Danny tells his team they can all go home once they get off the plane. That he and Lou will stay behind at the office and oversee the interrogation of Wilkes with Agents Sullivan and Kamaka. Even though Wilkes is NCIS jurisdiction it doesn't exactly say anywhere in the book that he has to be interrogated at NCIS. Plus Wilkes isn't exactly a normal criminal, and he's not being dealt with by the average MCRT team, and Five-0's interrogation/rendition room is just that much more the elite NCIS' team's style. Then the plain old boring standard run of mill federal agency interrogation room. No one can hear another man's scream down there either.

* * *

**1711 Hours. Honolulu Intl Airport - Outside Arrivals Terminal, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Everyone collects their duffle bags from baggage claim and Kono and Officer Matua collect their respective sniper rifle cases. Once everyone's got their luggage and Wilkes is in that same diamond pattern formation with the CRT operatives they all head out of the airport into Honolulu's breezy evening air.

Danny tells Junior, Tani, Kono and Adam they can go home that he and Lou'll take care of the observation of the interrogation. Wilkes is already in one of the awaiting vehicles a cloth bag blindfold pulled over his face.

Blackburn tells his three agents not interrogating Wilkes to head back to Pearl to change out of their tac gear in the cases of Jackson and Kali. Brianna to head home herself to Blackburn she looks dead tired on her feet. On the go since last evening from her flight from Chicago back to Honolulu, and than on a flight from Honolulu to Maui. The three agents agree with their boss and get in the CRT camaro and head for Pearl.

The HPD officers are thanked by Blackburn for their assistance in the last week, and they go on their way back to HPD and than on home. Soon just leaving the NCIS agents, Danny and Lou on the curb of the arrivals terminal.

"If you it's all the same to you Danny I'd rather not go back to the hotel alone. Chin's at HQ with Jerry catching up, I'm come with." Kono tells Danny. "We're just there in a friend capacity nothing more whatever you say goes." Kono sees the look in Danny's eyes about even letting Kono set foot in the Palace again.

_Hell Chin's already there what's Kono being there too going to hurt. _Danny thinks.

"Well my man it seems you have all the help you need. I didn't want to say anything with the agents in earshot, but I've got to supervise a date between my son and your daugther. The wife's gone to her book club tonight."

"That's tonight I completely forgot, alright okay Lou you go. I think I can handle the SEALs by myself." Danny gestures to where the MCRT camaro is parked. "I mean I am married to one."

"That you are brah. How you holding up?" Kono asks as the two friends watch Lou leave in his Suburban and leave the airport. Danny knows she means with the whole husband in prison thing for real this time with no hopes of getting out anytime soon.

It's only day one and Steve's been trained for worse scenarios than this. He's a big boy he can handle himself." Danny says deflecting at not answering his former colleagues question. "Let's go to HQ before one of them decides to make a mess inside that car, with an itchy trigger finger." Danny says walking to his own Camaro and getting into the driver's seat, Kono following him close behind.

* * *

**1724 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Main Office Area, Honolulu, Oahu. **

"Danny are there speakers in the rendition room, and can we play sound through those speakers?" Lane asks.

"Yes we can why?" Danny asks leaning against the smart table looking at the surveillance video of cuffed and bound Wilkes down in rendition cloth hood still over his head. _These federal agents don't mess around_ Danny thinks.

"It's time we give that bastard a taste of what real torture is like." Lane explains darkly to Danny a truly murderous look in his eyes. "Danny do me one favor whatever you, Chin and Kono see on that surveillance tape DON'T come down there, this is between the three of us."

"I understand that need, just know that whatever happens we stand by you 100% we'll back you whatever happens." Danny tells the taller blond man in front of him. Still dressed in his black tactical uniform.

"Thanks Danny." Lane says as he walks out of the main office area and down to the basement to the rendition room.

* * *

**1730 Hours. Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Rendition Room, Honolulu, Oahu. **

The sounds of Barney the purple dinosaurs laugh fills the room at about 79 decibels. "This is the nose you choice man. This is torture for our ears." Havika yells over the purple dinosaur's laughter pouring through the speakers.

"Should we turn it off?" Lane asks, plugging his earplugs in his ears impossibly further into his ear canal.

"Nah I say we give him a couple more hours." Havika replies. The door slams on their way out.

* * *

**2 Hours Later - 1930 hours.** **Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Rendition Room, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Lane storms into the room purposefully making a lot of noise he's inches away from Wilkes' face when he rips off the hood from the other man's face. Wilkes looks over at the dark dank windowless room he's in.

"We want answers Wilkes and you're going to give them to us." Lane says cooly. Lane than turns off the Barney laughter filling the room. "Oh sorry did you not hear us I said we want answers and you're going to give them to us."

"Yeah, yeah, what makes you think, think I'll do that." Wilkes snarks.

"Because..." Lane pulls out his Sig from his holster takes the safety off and cocks his gun. He shoots off the gun once very close to a certain part of the other man's anatomy. "I ain't fucking playing around. The next one doesn't miss."

"He's a sniper you know he doesn't miss unless it's intentional." Havika makes himself known as he comes out of a shadow in the right corner behind Wilkes' chair.

"Ah shit fuck get the fuck away from me you keep him away from me." Wilkes yells at Lane. Havika steps closer.

"Oh are you scared of me. I told you before you didn't need to worry about him. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't kill you before I get my chance."

"Now..." Lane snaps his fingers in front of Wilkes' face. "Listen up buttercup we know you had to have had help escaping the transport who was it?" Lane asks. Wilkes stays quiet, he smirks thinking he's won. "Oh so you want to play it that way, we'll play it that way then. I was trying to be nice." Lane walks over to what looks like a surgical tray with an array of painful looking instruments on it. He picks up the pliers and walks over to Wilkes.

"Stop wha-what are you doing?" Wilkes shrieks as Lane picks up the man's left in his right pliers in his left hand.

"Talk NOW or I start breaking fingers." Wilkes' eyes go wide, but still stays silent. Lane places the pliers in between Wilkes' middle finger and sharply wrenches the pliers up. Wilkes screams in agony echoes through the room. "I told YOU I wasn't playing around. Now who helped you?"

Wilkes is shaking in his seat and a thin sheen of sweat is lining his brow. "Is it hot in here or is it just you Agent Sullivan. You know I saw that video of you and McGarrett. Hot stuff."

"Shut the fuck up and answer the goddamn question. I won't ask you again. Or I'll have you eating through a straw for the rest of your miserable life." Lane straddles the cuffed man yanking his head back by his hair. "Talk!"

"A guy on...on Rutherford's payroll...he was tryin' score some extra cash after this job he pulled a couple of days ago. Said he knew the best way off the island."

Lane shakes his head at Wilkes still on top of the man. "Not good enough I need a name Wilkesy boy."

"Cardoso!"

Lane looks up and over at Havika who has his arms crossed over his chest and he nods. Lane than pats the left side of the Wilkes' face. "Now see was that so hard. We need a description what'd he look like."

"I don't know man I wasn't looking at him like you eye up that partner of yours." Wilkes' sees he's hit a nerve with the agent currently on his lap. Lane growls deep and low in the man's ear getting off of him and walking over to the tray again and grabbing a small fork like tool. He then repositions himself on top of Wilkes with the tool in his right hand. "I...I think he was tall, beefy looking, hispanic maybe."

"We need details brah, details." Havika demands. Havika's been patient up until now but he's done waiting. "Gimme those Sullivan. Get off'im." Lane obliges his friend and swings his leg of of Wilkes. Havika stands to the left side of Wilkes and cups his chin roughly opening up the other man's mouth.

Wilkes is shaking his head thrashing about really. "Hold him still." Havika takes the forceps and grips a bottom tooth and yanks. The scream that comes out of Wilkes' mouth is ear shattering.

Wilkes loses three more teeth and has two more broken fingers and a thumb on his left hand by the time the two lead agents have gotten the answers they want, pertaining to Wilkes' escape. That's not all they get they also get Montgomery's killer. Turns out the same guy who helped Wilkes escape transport matches the description the witness gave Havika and Brianna on Sunday when they went to interview him.

His name is Brian Cardoso he was using an alias because he thought that wouldn't get him caught. Wrong, they know who he is now. Now they just have to find him and get to him before he tries to take a way ticket off the island. But right now that's not what's on Havika's mind at all. Lane and he have switched roles and Havika's the one interrogating the young thirty four year old serial killer, and Lane's idly watching and flipping open and closed his knife.

"I gave you what you wanted now you have to let me go." Wilkes begs trying to play innocent.

"Let you go brah!" Havika roars. "Oh no now's my turn to have a little fun with you."

Wilkes looks over to Lane who now seems like the more sane person to the psychotic serial killer. "Help me."

"Oh no you don't get squat shit from me. This is between the two of you. You know I think I may even step out give you two some more privacy." Lane makes his way to the door, has his hand on the handle.

"Wait...please don't leave me with him he'll...he'll really kill me." Wilkes starts sobbing.

Havika just smirks he's got him right where he wants him. He'll get a confession easy out of him. Lane turns and walks back away from the door. He was never really going to leave, but Wilkes doesn't know that.

"October 12th, 2009, Santa Monica Pier 2021 Hours. A family of seven have just finished up dinner and are walking along the pier back to the parking lot. When you and your brother decide to ambush the couple. Shoot them both in the back of the head execution style. Which leads to a confrontation with myself and a friend of mine. We stopped you from shooting the kids, being witnesses and all. McGarrett shoots as you and your brother flee the scene. Your brother goes down, and you just leave him for dead. He didn't abandon you, you left him for dead because you didn't want to get caught you son of a bitch."

"What's it to do you Fed?"

"Those kids you almost killed are my kids now. My daughter's will never have their mother plan their wedding days or be there when their first kid is born. My sons will never have a mother son bonding day or that special relationship that mothers and sons have anymore. My son's and daughters will never see their biological father and mother again because you took them away from them. The youngest you know he was fucking two years old, strapped into his stroller his mom was pushing. You've ruined their lives." Havika spits. "You've ripped all those special moments kids have with their parents away from them."

Havika is seething as all those memories of that day come rushing back to him, the screaming and sobbing of the kids he'd yet to know. Crying out for their Mommy and Daddy to wake up, but they never would. Lane is silent at a loss for words he had no idea his friends had witnessed such a horrible event.

_Well that explains why Wilkes wanted Havi and Scott dead. If Wilkes couldn't get the kids. He'd get the two other witnesses. And why he'd gone to such extremes to get to them. _And he had no idea this entire time. They'd both come into work a few days later acting as if nothing happened. _Some friend I am I didn't even notice anything was off about the two of them then. _

"McGarrett should have shot you dead instead." Havika's blood is boiling and all he sees is red.

"Well he didn't did he and I hear he's real fucked up now in the brain department that he pisses himself and cries like a baby."

"Shut up shut the fuck up! He's twice the man yo'll ever be." Lane stalks over to Wilkes both Lane and Havika get two good punches straight to Wilkes' face. Lane takes out his Sig cocking it a bullet in the chamber. "Give me one fucking good reason why I shouldn't blow you head off right now."

"Or me who's it gonna be, me or him." Havika also has his Sig out now waving it around from himself to Lane as if asking Wilkes to choose. "You've ruined lives that agent you had stabbed he'll never walk again. Are you happy with yourself?"

Wilkes is actually smirking like he's pleased with himself. "You think this is funny? That five kids don't have their parents, that my partner is brain damaged and handicapped, and another friend is paralyzed you've ruined their lives and their careers forever." Lane's chest is heaving as he watches Wilkes sit back in his seat pretty as he pleases. Like this is some vacation for him.

"Oh I think is very entertaining it was a nice trip down memory lane for me. Hearing the woman scream, the SEAL shout and look of shock, and then pain as I hear the last gurgle of breath come out of both of them."

"You sick demented bastard..." Lane rages and it happens so fast Lane doesn't even know what's happening until Wilkes is up out of his chair grabbing the closest gun to him his gun and knocking it out off his hands hands.

He gets ahold of the weapon spinning to face the taller man saying, "Say goodnight brah." Mimicking the taller agent's Hawaiian accent. Hooks his finger in the trigger guard and squeezes. He watches the Hawaiian's face closely as the look of surprise turns to shock, and then pain.

He feels the recoil of the sidearm as the bullet discharges into the taut flesh of the man's abdomen and he breathes in deeply, the smile on his face getting bigger.

He feels the heat of the discharge and the splatter of blood onto his hand as the bullet enters the soft flesh of the abdomen where it will do the most damage. His eyes roll in the back of his head as the agent falls away from him and a wet gurgle escapes his throat as in sexual release. He forgets for a moment, a deadly moment, that he's not alone and when does remember the other SEAL, it's too late.

Lane, watches in shocked horror as Havika's body falls to the cold hard concrete ground. He pulls his back up sidearm a Glock 19 from its ankle holster, bringing it to bear on Wilkes as he hears his own SIG discharge and watches as he backs away sliding to the floor, a large, red stain appearing on his shirt. Working on instinct alone, he squeezes the trigger, hitting Wilkes in the middle of his back as he hears the gurgle come out of his mouth. Lane shivers as he realizes what that sound is and moves swiftly, kicking the gun out of Wilkes hand as he turns, not going down from the bullet in his back. He brings his gun hand down across Wilkes face, knocking him down, now breaking his formerly dislocated jaw, he's down, but not out. Determined to take this guy down, he brings his steel toed booted foot down on his head, not caring if he survives or not. Repeating the move a second time, he sees the blood pouring out Wilkes' nose and he's satisfied he's out.

Havika hears all the noise around him but is having a hard time focusing on what's happening. The whooshing in his ears as his blood pumps harder and faster blocks out almost all sound and the pain in his gut blocks out all else. His wide eyes look down and he sees his hand coated in red as it rests over the wound. He raises his head and sees Lane coming toward him, larger than life and then only pain as his friend places his hands over Havika's and the wound.

_It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, no, it can't happen this way. I can't be taken out by this psycho not like this can't let him win. And how the hell did he get out of the cuffs?_

"Havika!? Come on, dude, look at me!" Lane kneels down, placing his hands over the gushing wound in his friend's stomach. He tries to get Havika to focus on his face but he can't help but look down at his hands, which are already coated in blood. "Don't do this, man. Don't you dare die on me here! Not at the hands of this bastard!" He presses harder, knowing that he needs to staunch the bleeding until help can get here. He looks up at the cameras, hoping someone Danny or Chin has already called the EMT's when he hears a sound that makes his blood curdle.

The alarms. The failsafe, un-hackable, unbreakable security system that he knows the Commander has put in after the last time the Palace was taken hostage, Scott had told them all about it when he found out what happened. He hears the doors locks click and wonders what's gonna happen now. They're stuck in here, no way out, with a psychotic serial killer.

He doesn't have time to think about that. He needs to slow the bleeding. Quickly, he tears his shirt off and places it directly against the wound, pressing hard.

Havika grunts as he feels the pressure on the wound, the pain less now than just a few seconds ago and he knows he doesn't have long. He tries to shift, but he can't move. He can't feel his legs.

"Lane. Cn't move. Cn't feel legs." He mumbles out. "M'gonna die." His voice is low and gravelly. "Tell my kids I love'm…"

"No! Don't you dare give up on me, Havika! We're gonna be fine. Don't you die on me not again. I'm not going to tell them because you're going to them yourself. You're gonna be fine…" Lane keeps repeating that in his head like a mantra. He has to be okay. He'll be fine….

* * *

TBC…in Part 2

And real cliffhanger, I know I know I gravely wounded someone else. Wasn't my plan honest. I wasn't going to leave this as a cliffhanger at all, but eh what can you do, plans change, muse takes over. Chapter 8 was the only split chapter I had planned.

A/N: I know I said there'd be a time skip in this chapter, but depending on how long I make part 2 and how long the aftermath ends up being. I may put the time skip in the beginning of Chapter 15.

Part 2 to follow shortly hopefully this weekend maybe.


	18. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout, Violence, Possible overuse of the F-word sorry.

**Chapter Rating:** T+ to M in the beginning; goes back to T after first few scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Part 2**

"EMT's should be here any second and they'll patch you up, get you to the hospital where they will know exactly what to do with you. You know when I said to Isaac's doc, the fourth teammates' admission should be free I was joking you know that right? I didn't mean for you to go and get yourself shot. That's not like you, that's something I'd do." He rambles, trying not to focus on the large, red pool forming under his black knee pads covering his knees. "Come on, Havi you know the tricks we use to slow down are heartbeats, do that. We need to stop the bleeding until help gets here." Lane looks wildly around the room, trying to find anything else he can use. He's kicking himself for leaving the med pack he always carries with him in the truck.

_Why did we take off our vests? Why? Why? Because they were hot and uncomfortable stupid stupid. _Lane chastises himself in his head. _Because you thought you were safe in here. _A darker voice supplies in his head. He sounds vaguely like the man he shot.

The room looks like an oversized box, a cage really a big cement walled box. There's no way out. _Come on Sullivan keep it together you're not back there. You're in Hawaii. Not in Afghanistan. _

There's barely anything in here. Silver metal chair, small lockbox of extra cuffs and chains, and…wait! Yes! A first aid kit.

_Please let there be more than band aids in there Smooth Dog actual medical supplies I can use. _Lane thinks to himself. Lane looks back at his friend he's medic of the team he has to take this chance. It's the only one he's got.

"Havika, listen to me." He shakes him slightly, "Wake up, buddy. I need you to hold this in place. I need to get to the first aid kit. Hopefully the Commander actually listened to his other half and filled it with more than just band aids and aspirin." He grabs Havika's hands and places them over the soaked black shirt. "Come on, man, just hold on to this." He pleads. He feels Havika try and press down and he takes the chance. Moving across the room, he yanked the kit from the wall and as he's turning, the room goes dark. Complete and utter darkness.

"What the fuck? Danny, what the hell is going on?" He yells, hoping the the blond detective can hear him. "Danny?" He carefully makes his way back over to Havika. "Danny? Can you hear me?" Nothing. Their earpieces are keyed to Five-0s frequency for just this occasion or something similar.

As he kneels down next to Havika, he's thankful to see that the emergency lights come on and his vision is worse than it is under the blue lights, but at least he can see now. In the normal light, his friend looks worse than under the blue. His face is lacking its usual tan coloration its pale and slack, no feeling or emotion at all. His mouth is open, jaw slack and loose; his eyes closed and head leaning to one side. He sees his chest rising and falling rapidly, almost a pant, and the pool beneath him still growing. Only able to concentrate on one emergency at a time, he knows getting out of here won't matter if he can't stop the bleeding.

Opening the kit, he sighs, glad that Steve while not a combat medic like himself listened to his team and packed the kit with some useful items. The most useful being the combat gauze. After so many years with the aforementioned man's younger brother he insists that this be almost everywhere they can go. He even has some in the glovebox of their work truck well all their work vehicles actually. Finally, it's gonna come in handy and save his friend's life.

Keeping up a constant flow of words, he tries to keep Havika engaged while hoping that Danny and Chin can hear them and that maybe the power loss is centered on the basement only. If it's a total power loss, the doors should have opened and they haven't. That much he knows. That's not good, he has a sinking feeling Wilkes planned even this. He has to have. This is too coordinated, psychotic disorder or not the man lying on the floor a few feet away still has Marine Corps training and learned things like strategy and tactics, and planning ops. I mean that thirteen weeks of Hell as it's affectionately called, has to be for something or so he's told by Isaac. Who went through the training himself.

Lane unpacks the gauze and expertly packs it into the wound. Tearing off his own black t-shirt, he puts the 'clean' shirt over it and keeps pressure on it, hoping the gauze will do its job enough to keep his friend alive.

"Havika? Can you hear me? Come on, buddy, let me know, you can hear me?" He places his blood covered fingers against his throat and feels a thready, faint pulse. He sighs, knowing the big guy is still alive, but that relief is short lived as he hears a groan from behind him.

"Motherfucker! How the hell can he be conscious?" He shouts, moving quickly. He goes to the small lockbox, opens it and drags out the shackles. Going to the body on the floor, he drags Wilkes over to the bolted chair and applies the chains, making sure his hands are tied to the legs and unable to manipulate them in any way. He chains up his legs and neck and, after making sure everything is tight, goes back to his friend's side.

"Open those eyes, Havika. Come on, you can't leave me here alone with this psychopath." He looks around, it starting to sink in where his is. Where he is be it in Hawaii or in Afghanistan, a windowless cement lined room, is a windowless cement lined room. Even worse, this one is two levels underground with the power out and the doors locked tight. The keypads probably don't work from the inside. There's a reason for that.

But that doesn't commute in his mind and he goes to the door, trying a random eight-digit combination. Trying to think like McGarrett or Williams and the code they'd agree to, to use. That's 100,000,000 possible combinations with repetitions allowed. They'd allow for repetitions easier to remember.

Nothing. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity Fuck.

No sound; no door opening; no movement at all. He looks up to where the camera is and waves at. "Danny! Chin! We need help! Havika's been shot and it's bad. Get down here now with some help Jersey. He's not gonna last long." He screams. _You can't die here I'm not losing you again. _

He moves back down to his friend's side, touching his face, trying to wake him up. "Hey, Havi, wake up. I need you to wake up now. I know you are in there, brah. Open those eyes. Let me see you. Come on, Bro." He lightly taps Havika's face.

He gets no reaction and he feels at the neck again, getting a very faint, but steady beat. Looking at the wound, he sees less blood than before on his t-shirt and hopes it's because the gauze is doing its job. He sits his bare back, back against the cool wall, breathing heavy and hard, looking around the room, his eyes wide and panicked. _At least I'm not chained to a wall and beaten black and blue this time._ He thinks ruefully.

Again, he looks up at the camera, pleading with his eyes that someone sees him and will get help down here. He doesn't understand why they're not there yet. It's been over twenty minutes since Havika's been shot and they should be here. They should be here, packing Havika up and getting him to the hospital by now. Why weren't they here?

"Where are you? Why aren't you here? You should be breaking down these doors by now to save him. Why aren't you?" He says to the empty room. _Having a dead federal agent in your interrogation room won't look good you know. _Lane tries to joke with himself in his head.

* * *

He hears Wilkes stirring but ignores him. "Where are you, Williams? He needs help. I need help. I can't do this. This isn't happening. I can't be down here like this. Please, I need help." He pleads, looking up at the camera. "Where are you?" He says he hates how there are no windows in here. Memories of his time in South Africa with his SEAL team coming back full force.

Danny, watching the video of Lane and Havika interrogating the serial killer, looks up from the video to see where Chin and Kono have gotten too.

They've been down there for hours, it seems like they've gotten the information and or confessions they wanted. Danny has to swallow down bile in his throat as he hears Havika recount the apparent horrific event that led to Wilkes being in his current situation. 10 years that's a long time to keep a secret. Danny can't imagine what Havika's kids went through that day losing their biological parents in such a way they did. Scott and Havika had witnessed it.

_Wilkes wanted to get rid of all witnesses, those two were the only ones he could feasibly get too. _

The raw emotion that Danny hears coming out of the Hawaiian agent is disheartening. This is a huge burden for both Havika and Scott to carry around for all these years.

Chin and Kono both offer to take turns watching the feed, but Danny declines he's fine. It's only been two hours since Danny and the two agents and Wilkes came to HQ.

The last time the Palace was taken hostage. Steve had insisted on a new security system and lockdown protocol and now someone always had to be watching while they interrogated any suspect or prisoner. He told both agents as much before they started their interrogation. They were fine with as long as he respected their wishes not to rush down at the first sign of excessive force. Their unit did have the equivalent of Five-0's immunity and means after all. Steve has hung people off of buildings before and thrown them in shark tanks. He's seen the aftermath of torture, with Steve before but he's never actually witnessed the deed being done.

He sees Chin in his office with Kono and relaxes.

The sound of the scrape of the chair and the sound of a gunshot brings his focus back to the screen immediately and he stands in shock as he watches Agent Kamaka go down and Agent Sullivan shoot their perp. Seeing the perp still moving around, he hits the 'panic' button on the table and the alarms go off as the Palace is locked down. He sees Lane leaning over Havika, tearing his shirt off and using it as a bandage. He hears Lane screaming at Havika and then at him and he feels Chin's ever calming presence right next to him.

"What's going on, Danny? Why have you locked down the Palace?" Chin's eyes are wild.

"Look…" Danny points at the screen. Lane is kneeling next to Havika, keeping pressure on the wound in his abdomen.

"What the hell? What happened, Danny?" Chin swipes his fingers across the table, zooming in on the Hawaiian federal agent.

"I just glanced away for a moment, Chin. I heard the scraping of metal and then a gunshot and looked back to see the Agent Kamaka on the floor, and Agent Sullivan taking their perp down. I followed Steve's new protocol."

They are now locked in HQ. All the doors coming and going lockdown, but not the offices. They can't get down to rendition, but neither can anyone get out of it. That's the reason for the new security protocol. Anyone trying to take the Palace hostage to get someone out will be locked in, unable to get to that person. Only Steve and himself have the codes to end the lockdown.

He can't be in two places at once though. He needs to get down there to help them. He knows Chin knows the smart table like the back of his hand even though he hasn't been back to Hawaii in two years.

"Chin can you work the smart table get me through the doors so I can end the lockdown?"

"You got it brah."

"Have Kono call down to downstairs security I have a feeling this blackout isn't accidental."

"Can do Danny." Kono answers as she comes walking of Danny's office.

Chin's fingers move effortlessly and with practiced ease across the table and he nods. "I can unlock one door at a time. Once you get through it, I will have to lock it again before I can open the next one. But I can get you down there, yeah."

"Okay." Danny turns, opens the locker behind them and grabs a couple of radios. "We need to stay in touch and the lockdown jams all cell reception. Get me through the double doors here and then the stairs."

"You got it." He types in a few things and they hear the doors unlock. Danny moves quickly, out the doors, and to the stairwell. He listens and hears the ones behind him lock again and the one into the stairwell unlock. He enters and heads down.

"Check, check. Chin, do you read me? Over." Chin hears on the radio.

"Read you loud and clear, Danny. Over." He responds. Looking back at the screen, he sees Lane go to the first aid kit and rip it off the wall.

At that moment, there's a flicker of lights and electronics and everything goes dark. Chin counts, waiting for the emergency power to kick in and when he reaches forty-five, the harsh glow of the emergency beacons flood the room and he watches the table. He hopes it will come back up having not lost anything when switching over to battery power. He soon sees the soft glow as the table boots back up and he sees the grainy images down in the rendition room. It's not as clear but he can see Lane leaning over Havika again, working on the wound. He can't see clearly, nor can he hear anything. On back-up power, the table automatically shuts down what is deemed unnecessary and sound is not needed if they want pictures. And Chin feels seeing what's going on is more important.

"Chin? Chin, what happened? Over." He hears Danny on the radio.

"Power went out no its been cut Danny. Where are you? Over."

"I'm at the basement door. Can you open it? Over."

"It should be open, Danny. All the doors should be open. Over." He watches as Lane brings out the chains and binds the suspect.

"Nothing, Chin. It's locked. Can't you unlock it? Over."

Chin types quickly across the table and nothing happens. "I don't know what's going on, Danny. They are all supposed to open when the power goes out. Dammit, Danny they've all shorted locked. I can't unlock them. Maybe when we get full power back and the code. Do you have the code?"

"Yes, I do but it won't work with dead keypad Chin you know that."

Chin turns, hearing a knock on the glass doors. He sees one of the guards from downstairs. He walks over, motioning that the doors are locked.

"What's going on, Chin?" He barely hears through the door.

"Situation down in rendition with the federal agents Danny had to lock the place down."

"Why can't we get out now? Power's out. Doors should have unlocked, brah."

"Power's been cut somehow emergency generators should be coming on soon." Chin can see the guard is getting impatient.

Chin turns and heads back to the table to see what's happening down in rendition.

* * *

**2014 Hours.** **Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters - Rendition Room, Honolulu, Oahu. **

Wilkes stirs again and Lane tries to focus. He knows he can't get out of those chains but he still has to be on his guard with him.

"What the fuck?" Wilkes hisses as he tries to move in his bound state. "What the hell have you done?" He groans as his limited movements tear at the bullet hole in his back. "You shot me you bastard!" He moves his head, trying to find the blond NCIS agent. "Where are you, you coward? Let me see you? Let me that dead SEAL?" He screams out.

Lane sits upright completely still, not wanting to be seen. "What did you think I was going to do? You shot my friend. Of course, I'm gonna shoot you. My only question is, why no how are you still alive?"

Wilkes laughs and then regrets it his jaw is killing him. "I have nine lives Agent Sullivan. Unlike your friend there. I'd say if he hasn't lost this one yet, it's not far away. I was very specific about where I placed the bullet this time. You're not the only one with sniper training. He should have bled out by now. Maybe you should check him again." He relaxes in the chair willing to bide his time some more. He can already feel that the blood flow has slowed in his injury and now he just needs to wait until his chance to take the blond agent down.

Lane makes sure Wilkes is as far away from Havika as possible so he can't do anymore damage. Again, without thinking, he moves his fingers to his friend's neck, feeling for the thready, but stable pulse. That's the only thing keeping him from losing it. Being trapped down here is bad enough, but the thought of being trapped down here with one, maybe two dead bodies would be more than he can handle. He shakes his head, pushing that thought aside and focusing on the issue at hand.

He glances up at the camera again, wondering why no one has come down; why the doors are locked if the power is out. That's not the way this security system is to work. He specifically remembers being told that if the power goes out, every door is to unlock. He specifically remembers that if the power goes out, all exit doors are to unlock so they can at least get down here and then get them out with the code. But only Danny and Steve have the code and Steve's not even in the building he wonders what's taking Danny so long to get down here. He needs out of here before he loses before the men came back and start beating him again.

Ignoring the comments from Wilkes, he makes his way to the door again, trying to open it with another code again he gets that red tint of color on the panel. Wrong answer try again.

Nothing. No movement at all. He turns to the camera again, waving it, trying to let Danny know they are in real trouble. Stumbling back over to Havika, he curls up against the wall again, his hand on Havika's neck, feeling the fast pulse beneath his fingers and keeping him grounded in the here and now. Without it, he would get lost in his memories, phobias and anxiety.

"No way out, huh? Looks like we're here together for a bit. Oh, this should be good. We both get to watch your friend and 'brother' bleed out and die. That is always the best part." Wilkes shifts again and can now see the two of them out of the corner of his eye. "Watching as death takes what's his. Seeing the light go, out in their eyes. But since his eyes are closed, I guess we can just watch as his breathing slows and his beating heart finally stops. Oh, how I wish I could be right there at your side, my hand on his chest as he takes his final breath."

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Lane yells, not able to listen to his crowing any more. "He's gonna be just fine. Which is more than I can say for you." He hisses, getting to his feet, pulling his gun out of his holster and training it on the man. "You won't be saying anything else." He hooks his finger around the trigger, intent on putting a bullet right between his eyes. He's waited long enough.

"Don't do it, Sully." Lane hears though it's barely more than a whisper.

"Have?" He backs away, gun still on Wilkes.

"Don't, Sully. Not-not worth it." Havika hisses out, not moving, the words taking all of the energy he has just to get out.

Havika, don't try to talk, save your energy." He moves back to the wall, sliding down next to his friend. He honestly never thought he'd find himself in a situation like this ever again. Guess that's just his shit luck. He places his hand on Havika's chest. "Don't try to move. Just stay stay still Chief." He whispers his relief palpable now that Havika is awake.

"What?" He manages to say before Lane places a finger to his lips. Silencing him.

"What'd I just say you're usually good at following orders. McG must be rubbing off you." He can feel a slight smile form under his finger and he sighs. He can't believe he let Wilkes get his weapon that is own gun shot is his friend. "Wilkes here managed to lose damn Houdini, grab my gun, shot you in the gut before I could put him down. Alarms have sounded so I'm sure Danny knows what's happening and is finding a way to get us out. He'll be here soon, you just need to hang on a little bit longer."

"Lane," Havika murmurs.

"Shhh, Havika save your energy." He scolds the younger SEAL lightly.

Havika shakes his head, and oh doesn't that smart. "No. I gotta-" A wet rib rattling cough rakes through his chest. "Gotta say this 'fore it's too late. I'm sorry Lane sorry we couldn't tell you wanted to we did. Scott stopped me had orders from other agents for your-your protection."

"Stop talking man. I-I don't care about that now okay all I care about is getting you outta here back to your kids. They need you. They can't lose you."

"Yo-your kids need you too brah. Self-sacrificing idiot."

"Aww, ain't that cute, Sully. And I thought you and McGarrett were the sappy ones. Shame neither of you are going to see him or your bratty kids ever again." He laughs. A loud, deep belly laugh. Which hurts, but he doesn't care, watching these two is priceless.

"Shut your goddamn mouth for I shut it for you." Lane yells, he's about this close to losing it. He's not letting him get any closer so he can finish the job he started earlier. "Say another fucking word and I swear, I'll splatter your brains all over this floor." He stands, his gun out again, finger on the trigger. "Just try me!"

Havika tries to reach out to Lane, to stop him grabbing onto his pant leg. Lane shakes him off and moves out of reach. This is too much the man whose caused their whole unit and more than three families enough grief for a lifetime needs to die. He's never thought that about anyone more than he thinks it about the man in front of him right now. Still there's something nagging at him gnawing at the back of him telling him to stop. He pushes the voice back down and away.

"Come on Wilkes. Just one more word. Tell me he's gonna die. Tell me I'm gonna. I don't care. Just…one….word!" He's now standing over the man hand dead still, finger squeezing the trigger.

Wilkes glances up, seeing the blond man out of the corner of his eye and he knows he's pushed too far. He likes living on the edge, but he has no wish to die. Not yet, by anyone's hand, but his own on his own terms. Not Rutherford, Not Kamaka, Not Sullivan, Not McGarrett. Him. He wants to be in control of how he dies, and here right now he knows he has no control anymore. But it's fun pushing the agent.

"How would your partner see you now? Would he cry and sob over your dead body? Yeah, I'd do it just like he did my brother…or maybe I find that younger brother of yours what's his name…Ryker…Rylan..." he doesn't get another word out before Lane brings his gun down on his head again with as much force as he can muster. He sees the blood spatter on the floor and he pants and breathes heavy from the effort.

"Sully?"

"Havi please just stop don't talk. Please. I need you to be okay. I can't tell your kids…please don't make me do that."

"The door. Can't you short it out, it should open."

"What?" Lane turns to his friend.

"Door short out open." Havika's words are coming slower and shorter.

_Oh, yeah how am I gonna do that I don't have any tools down here. _Lane thinks to himself.

"Dammit Danny what's going on what's taking you so long we need out like yesterday." He looks at his watch and he notices it's been over an hour since things went to hell, it's now 2100 hours, 9pm.

"S'posed to have dinner with family hour ago." Havi gets out with a shaky breath.

"You'll get out of here we both will we'll see them all again."

Havika knows he should have told Lane about the bullet, in his spine from all those years ago, when he was shot in South Africa. That the doctors had to leave the bullet in at the time in order to not cause more damage. They said it should have been fine. Obviously now it's not when he fell the impact must have jarred the bullet and moved it closer to his spine. That's why he can't feel his legs. Can't feel anything below his waist.

He knows what that means. The bullets lodged in his spine. If he moves, even the slightest, it could completely sever the cord, if it hasn't already and he'll never walk again. He can't live like that. He'd rather be dead that in a wheelchair the rest of his life. He knows it's petty and small but he's been so active all his life, if he were stuck in a chair, unable to do his job, he would go crazy. If he doesn't die now, he'd be sure to end it if that were to happen.

Now he knows how Isaac must be feeling, except his will be permanent. He'll be stuck in a wheelchair. For the rest of his life. He's only thirty-six, and he's never even had a proper long term girlfriend, he's had sex sure, but not meaningful with a woman he really cared about. He guesses he hasn't had time what with focuses on his kids and his job. If Lane, Isaac and Scott can do it can balance that family life with work life, and semi-regular significant others, in Lane's case than so can he. Though now, now he won't get that chance. He won't ever get to feel that pleasurable sensation of being with a woman again. That part of him is dead now, thirty-six years old, and he's nothing. Not even a whole man. He's been reduced to nothing by one single bullet.

_I can't let Lane know this. If he finds out I can't feel anything in my legs, he will completely lose it. No, I can't tell him that. I need to make sure he makes it out of this room and back to his kids. They need their Dad. That needs to be my priority right now. I can feel myself fading, anyway. I don't have long. I know I've lost too much blood. I'm cold, yet sweating it's South Africa all over again; I can barely keep my eyes open, all I want to do is sleep; I can feel the infection racing through my body, finishing what the bullet couldn't._

_I'm sorry, Lane. Sorry I have to leave you like this. I'll do my damndest to survive to make sure you make it out of here in one piece it's my job now after all. After that, I can't promise anything. It's gonna take everything I have to make it that long. Forgive me._

"We got a problem, Danny. Agent Sullivan is losing it. He was ready to put another bullet in their perp but he refrained and just brained him. He's unconscious right now, but Sullivan's withdrawing. I think Kamaka is conscious and trying to ground him, but it looks bad. Danny, Kamaka's not moving. Not at all."

"Shit I need to get in there before it gets any worse." Danny tells Chin. "Any news on those backup generators?" Danny is still down by the basement door waiting for it to miraculously open. After all the other doors have been opened and closed, the controls to the smart table locked up, they can't get through the last door, that'll take him down to rendition. Without the smart table, up and running. Chin can still see the images of the surveillance cameras in rendition but nothing more no sound now. Sounds be cut out; all non-essential functions have.

"They should be kicking in any minute now." Chin replies over the radio.

"I don't think either of them have that much time Chin. We need power back up now."

"We're working on it up here Danny just hang tight brah."

* * *

They're not running out of air; he's not going to be trapped in here the rest of his life; they will get them out. Danny won't let his husband brother's two friends die down here. He can't die. That'd just be too sad. His panic is will they get them out before Havika...

He can't even say it. Not even in his own head. He refuses to believe it. No! Havika will not die, not again and not permanently he got him back last time barely. He can't. He can't be the one to his friend's mother and father that their only son, their only child, their boy the light of their life is dead.

Lane doesn't know what he'll do if he loses Havika. He's like a second little brother to him. This is all his fault. It was his gun Wilkes grabbed. His gun, shot Havika. He doesn't think he'll ever get over that. Not in a long time. Oh, he can't even think of what Havi's kids'll think of him, yeah, he wasn't the one to pull the trigger but it was his gun though that was used. Havi's kids'll never forgive him if their second dad dies. Everyone always says it's the team lead or unit chief that keeps a team together like a well-oiled machine. No, its Havika who keeps the team together, always there with a big smile on his face, always ready and willing to open up and offer his home to anyone who needs it. He's the embodiment of the Aloha spirit, that binds this team, this Ohana together. Today is the first day in the eight years Lane's known Havika as an NCIS agent to lose his temper and give in to those primal instincts and urges. Lane always did say he never trusted anyone he doesn't have a dark side, and Havika showed that he did indeed have one. Still somehow even after all Wilkes has put Havika through, and by extension his own partner, he still sees something in that man, something that is stopping him from giving in that need to want to end another man's life.

If only Lane were as strong as Havika, not just in body but in spirit. There's something holding him back. It's bad, Lane is losing that battle restraint battle with himself. He is only human after all. Sometimes people just snap.

A soft barely there, "Lane." Brings him out of his thoughts again.

Swallowing heard, he scoots back over the injured Hawaiian. "Havika?"

"Yeah. Still here." He whispers.

"You can't leave me. Can't leave us. We can't lose another brother."

"I have no plans to go anywhere, Sully." He lies.

"Don't lie to me. I need to know that you will fight, if not for me for your kids. I don't care what happens to me, I don't care if I end up going to prison it'll be worth it if Wilkes is dead. I need to know you'll be here for those who need you most."

"I'm here, Lane. Okay. I have no plans on going anywhere." _At least, no plans on leaving this room._

"Promise me you will fight?"

Havika tries to take a deep breath and a hard, body-racking cough bursts from his mouth harsher than the one before.

"Havika?" Lane leans over him. He looks at his t-shirt and notices a little more blood. "Havika?"

"I'm here." He grunts out. He knows he's fading and it's getting harder and harder to stay in the moment. His mind keeps wandering back over the last 3 years and all the good times with this new team. He has to admit they are a different bunch from the last teammates he, Scott, Lance and Lane had. Different, but different in a good way.

He's like an older brother to the younger ones. He seems imposing and large and real scary at first when you meet him. Wouldn't you be if you met a 6'4, 220 lbs, Hawaiian, with the legal authority to carry a lethal weapon. He really is a gentle and kind soul just like everyone says when they all get to me him and actually talk to him. He's just more guarded than the others, when it comes to his past and all he's been through. He guesses now he let all that tension all that stress and worry just melt away.

He knows he's going to die here, on this floor. Just like he thought he was going to die on that plane flying back from Johannesburg South Africa.

_But you're not now you're not going to give up a SEAL never quits_ Havika hears a voice he hadn't heard in a long time in his head. His burly taller then him CO Lt. Cmdr. Hank "the Tank" Foley.

_If you quit now you'll always quit in life Haven't known you long but I know damn sure you ain't no quitter Kamaka._ Another voice in his head says it sounds suspiciously like Isaac in his Drill Instructor voice.

_Don't quit don't give up Havi baby I love you. _ His mother's voice.

_Son if you quit what'll all those years of sacrifice and training before sonny boy. _His father's deep rough timber voice.

_Don't go don't give up. We got you brother come back to us. _Scott's voice.

_You're not alone we got you brother, take our hand. _His SEAL brothers speaking in unison. The bond they all have its deeper than skin deep. He's not giving up he's not. He can't. No matter how much...he's just so tired. He's never felt this tired before in his life.

Lane looks over at his friend and brother a grin crosses his face. Just for a moment at his own memories of the man lying next to him. That's when notices. His chest is not moving. He reaches out to his neck and he doesn't feel a pulse.

"NO! NO! NO! You don't get to leave me like this! You promised! You promised me and you don't break your promises!" He pulls the first aid kit to him and pulls out the small defibrillator. Placing the pad after ripping open Havika's black shirt, he charges the machine and punches the button. He watches as Havika's body jerks slightly and listens for the machine. Getting no working pulse, the machine primes to shock again.

* * *

Chin watches in horror as Agent Sullivan shocks his friend.

"Danny! Danny! Come in, Danny!" he yells into the handset losing his calm Zen like composure and hold of the situation. He may not have known the agents long, but not really having gotten to know them. He can't let one of them die down there in that room.

"What? Calm down, Chin. What's going on?" Danny comes back.

"He's shocking him, Danny! Agent Sullivan is shocking Havika! He's dying, Danny. Agent Kamaka is dying and you have to get down there Danny!"

"Chin cuz, I got the backup generators, they should be on in minutes." Kono comes in from Danny's office phone in hand. She's just gotten off the phone with the power company.

"You hear that Danny you should be in minutes." Chin says.

"I hear you Chin." Danny hears the click of the lock in the door and Danny bursts through the basement door at a full run hoping that he's not too late as he runs through the halls. To the rendition room.

Lane despite all his training despite his skill starts to panic. He listens to the machine as it charges up one more time, praying that it works this time. If not, he knows that's it. He's tried five times and the machine is calibrated to only make so many attempts. As he watches the numbers increase, the tears fall freely from his eyes, falling on the backs of his hands and to the floor. His sanity is slowly slipping away with every second that passes. He's trapped in this room; a psychopath having shot his friend and his friend lying dead next to him. He has to admit it. Havika's dead. His heart, technically, is not beating even though the machine is still picking up a shock-able rhythm.

_No no I can't have failed not again. I'm not leaving those kids of your fatherless. _Lane thinks. _I can't fail. _Evidence doesn't lie. He can see it plain as day.

He's not breathing; his chest is not moving. His skin is clammy and cold; his face pale and lips blue. He waits for the machine to tell him it's ready. One more time. His hands are shaking and he can barely see anything for the tears in his eyes. He's failed, he failed him, he couldn't save him.

"Please, Havika. You promised you'd fight don't give up." He cries, the tears falling freely. "You said you weren't going anywhere. Don't leave me here alone. We need you, I can't lose another brother."

Time seems to slow down for Lane. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees movement and he pushes back against the wall as Wilkes gets to his knees, turning to him and standing tall. The chains fall away and he grins, viciously. Lane watches his feet, one step at a time as he moves closer and closer to the two of them. He whimpers as Wilkes moves closer, his Sig suddenly appearing in his hand as he brings it to bear on, not him, but Havika.

"He's already dead. You don't need to shoot him again! Your first bullet did the damn job!" Lane screams angrily, moving between the killer and his partner. "Shooting him again will serve no purpose."

Wilkes looks down, smiling at the fact that he at least accomplished one thing on this godforsaken rock finally. He killed one of the SEALs. McGarrett's a lost cause anyone he might as well be dead. There's no use in dying over trying to kill him again. He knows he won't even be able to step foot in that hospital again.

"Well, then, I guess I need to go for number three, it's my lucky number you know!" He points the Sig at Lane's head and pulls the trigger.

"Ready…ready…ready…" Lane hears, blinking his eyes and shaking his head. He glances around quickly, seeing Wilkes still out on the floor and the defibrillator screaming at him it's ready to shock.

He tries to clear his head of the scene that just played out and he pushes the button. Watching Havika's body jerk on last time, his breath shudders on its way in as he waits…waits to see if the heart of his friend starts again.

As Danny's running he hears footsteps behind he knows who it is insistently and he doesn't bother stopping. He stops only when he gets to the rendition room door.

It happens within seconds and then the Palace lights up like, Christmas tree all at once every light in building every power source. Danny now turns and looks to see Chin beside him both men nervous to see what they'll find behind that door. They wait an agonizingly long twenty seconds before the system reboots itself once full power is restored. Danny hears snaps and pops and then the hum of the overhead lights as they come on, one by one moving down the hall like a wave.

Seeing the keyboard panel in front of him light up, he types in the code to get into the room…nothing happens. Thrumming his hands on the side of the wall next to panel in impatience he tries again, with the code. Nothing still.

Danny turns to Chin looking worried. He knows there's only a certain amount of attempts from the inside a person can make before the system shuts said person out for five minutes. He doesn't think Sullivan could have tried the keypad ten times already. Chin said he only saw him try twice. He still has eight more attempts. The door should be open.

"Give it another thirty seconds Danny. This is a big system and it takes a while to move through the entire building. Another fifteen…."

Danny counts hurriedly to fifteen in his head and tries the code again. This time he's rewarded with a 'click' and beep as the door opens.

Rushing into the room where the two agents are. Danny sees to his right as he enters Lane leaning over Havika almost cradling his body, tears following freely rocking on his knees. His hands lying on Havika's chest, the sobs filling the room.

_Shit we were too late, too slow, and now we have a dead federal agent on hands. _Danny thinks as he moves closer to the other blond man.

He kneeled there, staring at the wall as he listened to commotion around him. Danny kneels down next to the blond, "I'm so sorry, Lane, Chin call off the EMT's..." Danny starts.

"No, don't!….he's alive." Lane utters the two simple words slowly. He feels his friend's heart beating through his chest.

"Chin you heard the man. Get Kono to get those EMT's down here stat!"

Kono arrives with the two EMT's what feels like ten minutes later is really only half that. It feels like a lifetime to Lane as his friend is just clinging on to life. He'd shocked him a third time and he'd finally gotten a heart beat back. A weak one but it's there.

Danny has a pry the taller man off of his friend so he the EMT's can get him on a backboard and on the waiting. They put Havika in a C-collar after Lane utters that he said his friend couldn't feel his legs.

Lane's still on the ground in large pool of blood where his friend used to lay. He can't move from this spot. This spot where his friend died.

"Is someone coming with him, we need to get him to Tripler ASAP, ER docs are already waiting with a trauma team." One of the paramedics says as he eyes both the Detective and the shirtless blond agent.

"Go…we'll be along shortly." Danny replies for Lane.

The EMT's leave with Havika strapped down and wrapped up in a blanket on the gurney. Lane doesn't know when the blanket is wrapped around his shoulders, but he can feel Danny's strong arms around him trying to pull him to his feet once again. Unable to feel much of anything at this point he lets himself be pulled up from sticky gooey red puddle and the sucking squelching sound as knees come unglued from the mass.

He doesn't even register the unshackling of Wilkes dragging him to his feet and placing chains tight around his wrists and torso. Danny stops a few feet from the entrance waiting for Chin and the two out of four San Diegan based NCIS agents to bring Wilkes out of the room first.

Wilkes turns a truly feral grin on his face. "Guess I'll have to settle for three then, it is my lucky number. Looks like you and your pals get off."

Lane snaps at those words. Throwing off his blanket, and Danny's arms he moves with a speed of cheetah slamming Wilkes against the opposing wall, the muzzle of his gun just below Wilkes' ear.

"You know two or four if you had to killed my friends back then it doesn't matter under the UCMJ article 118, that's the death penalty or life imprisonment. You're a civilian now, it's the same that doesn't change a damn thing…." Lane presses the muzzle of the gun just a bit harder under the man. "But…add in the attempted murder of two federal agents? Add to the fact that one is the brother of the governor's state task force, that just moved it from life to automatic death penalty. Your day in the chamber at San Quentin will come eventually, I'll be there McGarret'll be there, I'll even press the little button. I'll look you in the eye too while I do it." He presses the muzzle tighter against Wilkes' head. "But…that's too easy I'm not gonna make you wait around….in prison luxury three meals a day, a last meal" Lane looks at Danny and then at the four NCIS agents. "Sorry, not sorry." His finger hooks the trigger and he squeezes.

Wilkes falls with a thud at the feet of one of the other NCIS agents. Lane looks up and over at the agents surprised to see his right hand still clutching the gun shaking trembling even. He looks down at Wilkes' lifeless body.

Lane opens his mouth to speak, but before he can Danny walks over to him and gently takes the Glock from the other man's hand. "It's okay now Sullivan it's done. He was reaching for your gun you had to defend yourself." Danny says.

"That's what I saw too." The lead San Diego based agent says.

"Agreed." The partner of the lead agent replies easily. This obviously isn't their first rodeo either. "We'll call the local coroner's office have them pick up the body."

"Come on Agent Sullivan's let's get you a clean shirt." Danny says "And get you cleaned up a bit."

At that Lane seems to come back to himself and remember where he is and what he's just done. "I…I gotta call Havi's parents s'posed to have dinner with them and his kids. He said he was."

"I can call them for you." Danny says as the two start to leave the hallway leaving the body of Wilkes with the other agents to deal with.

"No, I need to do this. I've got a t-shirt in the truck I'll grab it and then I'll meet you at Tripler." Lane says.

"Oh, no buddy boy all you SEALs are alike if I didn't know the truth I'd say you all came out of a factory pre-made."

"I'm not driving anywhere right now am I."

Danny shakes his head as they finally make it back up to the Five-0 offices. "No, no you're not. I know I shouldn't have to say it Agent Sullivan, but what you've just been through you're in no condition to drive. But I will let you call Agent Kamaka's parents if you're really up to it?"

Danny is thankful Steve's office is open and he walks over to behind the desk and the third drawer down he opens it up and pulls out an already opened pack of clean white t-shirts. "Sorry it's not black, but it's all Steve has I swear he owns stock in white t-shirts."

Lane actually laughs at that. "S'okay Scott has a plethora of black t-shirts." Lane pulls the white t-shirt over his head. It fits just right. "Uh I should probably change my pants too, and I know Steve doesn't stash pants in office desk. I'll go to the truck and get my go bag, and change and then we can out to the hospital."

"Sounds good to me Lane. Are you sure you don't want me to call his parent's?"

"No Danny I'm good really. I know the drive's short but I know what I need to say." Lane and Danny are now walking out of the Five-0 offices and to the parking lot where the CRT truck is parked. "Don't take this the wrong way Danny, and I hope you don't but you don't need to stay at the hospital with me. I'll call the rest of the team up after I've called Havika's parents. They'll be there plus I've got to go tell Scott and Isaac too so they can come down and wait with me while the rest of my team drives over. I'm covered man I promise."

Danny takes in the younger blond's words. "Alright if you're sure I'll help coordinate with those other NCIS guys about Wilkes' body."

Lane know changed into a pair of coyote colored cargo pants and the white t-shirt along with his black combat boots, he hops in the passenger seat of Danny's Camaro headed for Tripler.

In the twenty-minute ride because of traffic Lane calls Mrs. Kamaka and tells her about her son. She's suitably scared and emotional, but if it's one thing Lane knows how to do is calm down scared or emotional individuals. He tells her that he's in the best hands possible and that she her husband, her niece and Havi's kids should come to the hospital as soon as they can. He tells her that he's already on his way to the hospital and he'll be waiting for them.

* * *

**2142 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center - 6th Floor OR Waiting Area, Moanalua, Oahu. **

By the time, Danny gets Lane to Tripler, and they head into the ER and ask about Havika, he's already been rushed into emergency surgery. One of the nurses in the ER says they can wait upstairs on OR floor in the waiting area. She's about to show them where, when Lane tells her they already know where it is. Clearly the nurse is either new or doesn't recognize either Lane or Danny or their badges for that matter.

Lane tells Danny that he can go and he'll be fine now. Why Lane goes straight up to the sixth floor he doesn't know probably automatic autopilot from the last week. Both Isaac and Scott aren't in the Neuro ICU anymore they're on the fourth floor in the residential major trauma rehab ward. Which means they're basically living in the rehab ward until they become outpatients. Them both becoming outpatients is a long way off from now. It's very early days and there's actually quite a few unknowns surrounding Isaac's prognosis more so than Scott's.

Not to say that Scott's prognosis is easy or straightforward, it's not both men have long hard individual roads to recovery. Getting back to their jobs is primary objective or the end goal.

Lane gathers both men in Scott's room seeing as Isaac is the more mobile of the two or he can more easily transfer to a wheelchair than Scott can at the moment. Lane sits them both down and tells them about the interrogation just how it went south and not the details yet of what was said. The main point is their teammate is now is now been rushed into surgery and we need to be there for him when he gets out of it. Both Isaac and Scott and agree in their wheelchairs wheel themselves down corridors and through hallways to elevators to take them up to the sixth floor.

Where the three teammates find themselves now sitting and waiting for the rest of their team, as well Mr. and Mrs. Kamaka, Ailana Havi's cousin and Havi's five kids. When the elderly but spry Kamaka's due arrive with Ailana and kids in toe it's a whirlwind of emotions and tears on their part. Fear of the unknown, mostly, the uncertainty. No doubt being here is bringing back memories of that near fatal operation in South Africa. Even though that hospital was thousands of miles away and Havika was on the road to recovery by the time he got back stateside. Still it scared both parents a lot, though they tried not to show it in front of their grandchildren.

The rest of the team showed up shortly after the Kamaka's did. "Any news yet what happened?" Kali asks.

"Long story short Havika and I got locked in down in Five-0's rendition room and it turned ugly fast with the perp. That ended with Havika shot and me dealing out my own brand of justice on the perp." Lane explains in the cleanest way he can because of the children also present.

"No news yet Kali. A nurse did come by and say she'd let us know when there was news." Isaac replies from his seat. He's transferred from the wheelchair to the waiting room seat. Scott did also even though both had IV's in still they weren't hooked up to anything right now. Scott has already had his dinner and nightly dose of immunosuppressant's.

Scott can read between the lines and also read his partner's face pretty well after working together for so many years. He knows whatever happened down in rendition didn't go well or as planned at all.

He looks over at his partner and sees in a white V-neck t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants, that are hey those are his cargo pants. He remembers because he bought them, eh no big deal he's got half of Lane's iconic touristy California t-shirts. What's one pair of cargo pants. He also sees Lane is slumped over to his left, left arm supported on his chin. Little puffs of air coming out of his mouth. He's dozed off guess all the action he must have seen today caught up with him.

* * *

_Klein and Foley make their way to the primary exfil point amid the battle grounds that are outside of the compound. The two Commanders meet up with the rest of their teams, and make their way to the exfil point. Which is an airfield where their plane was waiting a few yards away. As all the team members staggered toward the location, Aiden who is walking beside Barrera who is holding up Scott, heard the sound. The whizz of bullets._

"_Sniper!" Brandon yells. Everyone not seriously injured forms a protective circle around the three former captives. "Someone get a shot at that bastard. Find where he's coming from." _

_The non-injured SEALs all form up a protective circle around those who are injured, weapons trained toward the sound of where the bullets are coming from. _

_Brandon was standing closest to CPO Kamaka that he could feel the blood splatter on his face. _

"_Shit. Somebody take the goddamn shot." Brandon yells. _

"_I got the shot it's a long shot." Lane yells back. _

"_Take it Sullivan." Foley barks they're all exposed out here no cover. They'd had to ditch their vehicles because they'd gotten blown up and now they had to hoof it on foot to the waiting cargo plane mere yards away. _

_Lane squeezed the trigger of his rifle and watched the South African militia man fall off the roof. _

"_Sullivan! Get over here!" A voice yelled and Lane rushed over to the downed teammate. It's Havika, shit. _

_He's been shot and it was bad. Really bad. _

"_No no no. come on don't do this Kamaka. Come on man. Fight stay with me." Lane yelled as he rummaged through his med kit and tried to staunch the bleeding. _

_It was too late he was dead. Gunshots to the head weren't always fatal but this time it was. "Sullivan!" Foley came up behind the blond Senior Chief. "He's gone there's nothing more you can do. He's gone, he's dead." _

_It's all his fault, all his training and all the hours in the classroom and in the field training. His advanced training and he couldn't save his friend. The threat eliminated he's stuck on the tarmac kneeling of the covered body of his friend, teammate and Brother._

_He feels a hand on his shoulder shaking him slightly. _"No, no stop let me stay."

"Agent Sullivan! Open your eyes Agent. Can you hear me?" Lane hears a firm commanding voice. He feels a hand on his shoulder as he slowly opens his eyes.

He opens his eyes to a tired looking middle-aged man in clean surgical scrubs and a white doctor's coat.

Lane I need you to slow your breathing, deep breaths for me alright. Follow my breathing in out in out."

"Havika's dead and it's all my fault I wasn't able to save him. What kind of a medic am I!?

"Excuse me?" The doctor asks confused.

"He's dead, he's lying in the morgue dead and it's all my fault. I couldn't save him."

The middle-aged doctor let out a nervous chuckle at the blond. "No, no...Agent Sullivan, Havika Kamaka is alive."

There's a gasp from over across the way from Havika's mom but Lane's not really paying attention at the moment.

"My name is Captain Jacob Haynes I have been treating Havika since he came in this evening." Haynes informs as he levers a weak agent down into a seat again.

"He's alive?" Lane asks in disbelief his eyes filled with surprise and relief.

"Yes, he is, we were able to remove both bullets and close him up just as neatly. His paralysis should clear within the next twenty-four hours when the swelling around his spine goes down."

"Wait wait two bullets he wasn't shot twice I saw I was there." Lane says.

"A nurse informed me he was complaining about not feeling his legs or feet or below his waist really, we took an x-ray before surgery and found a bullet was lodged in his spine."

"Africa..." Lane starts realizing what the doctor found.

"Excuse me?"

"Africa uh he got shot before, 13 years ago twice once in the head once in the abdomen."

"You must have been having a PTSD flashback, one of the nurses came out here to update you on Havika's condition she came back when she couldn't get you to wake up, you were unresponsive and having difficulty breathing." Captain Haynes informs him. "Have you been diagnosed?"

The man's non answer is answer enough. "It's alright I'm not here to push anything on you. I'm here to talk about your friend's condition."

_Then why ask me in the first place. Oh no you're not calling my doctor. I'm not having a relapse. More like nightmare, worst day of my life in the Teams. _

"So Havika's alive...?" Lane has to be doubly sure.

The doctor smiled at the man in front of him. "Yes, he sure is the surgery went off without a hitch. He's resting comfortably in an ICU bed right now. He's asking for you." Then the doctor turns to the mother and father of his patient. "You may come as well and the children." He eyes the teary-eyed children.

Mrs. Kamaka comes up to the doctor tear tracks on her face and takes his hands. "Mahalo doctor you saved my son's life. We are all forever grateful."

"Yeah Doc you saved our brother." Scott waves off Jackson's help into the chair and does it himself. He wheels over to the doctor to shake his hand. "You don't know what this means to all of us." Scott remarks sincerely. If there's a tear in the corner of his eye he doesn't wipe it away or care if anyone sees. Damn his uncontrollable emotions. He's noticed that a lot recently and he hates it.

"At the risk of sounding cliché but I was just doing my job. He'll regain feeling and function by tomorrow morning, and should walk again just fine."

"Hey Doc before you go, um odd question, but do you have the bullet that you retrieved out of Havika's back."

The doctor nods. "We usually dispose of materials or foreign bodies we recover in patients, but yes I can put it in a little specimen cup for you."

"Thanks, what room is he in?" Lane asks.

"Room 636." Haynes leaves the group to check on another patient he'd operated on earlier in the day. Who says nothing ever happens on a Tuesday has never been a trauma surgeon at a level 1 military hospital, that's frequented by SEALs. There's got to be something in the water.

* * *

**2300 Hours. Trauma Intensive Care Unit - Patient Room 636, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Havika's return to consciousness is sluggish and painful, the bright lights are making the pounding and hammering in his head worse. He squeezes his eyes shut tight. The light is dimmer now, and he tries blinking his eyes open and keeping them open. He can feel the pulse ox meter on his right finger as well as the IV in the crook of his right arm.

There's an intense pain radiating from his abdomen reminding him of the seriousness of his injury. He hears a muffled groan and he realizes it's his own muffled voice.

"Nggh."

"Hey there partner, you gave us quite a scare there Kamaka." Isaac says from his seated position on Havika's left with the bedrail down so he can easily reach his partner better.

"Wa-water?" Havika asks his voice sounding rough and hoarse from the tube down his throat during surgery.

"Here you go keki." Havika's mom holds out a cup of water with a straw.

"Mom? You're here."

"We're all here Havi." Brianna says. "An attack on one of us is an attack on all of us." Havika is looking around more and his room is wall to wall his ohana. Even the McGarrett boys and Major McGarrett are there.

"She's right Havi we look out for our own." Jackson says, as he's stood by his partner Kali. "The doctor says you'll be up and about in no time."

"What?..."

"No, he's not our problem anymore." Lane tells his friend. "The other agents took care of him carted him off to the brig."

"Good I'm glad." Havika says, his eyes are probably open and he's eyes are fluttering shut.

"We're all glad you're okay H-man." Isaac says. "It's late we should all be getting back home for the night. Er back to our rooms before our nurses come looking for us." Isaac gives Scott a look.

"Yo-you're right Isaac, Jac-k-son, Kali I'm sure you had an intrasting day go home sleep. Take -take the day tomorrow." Scott orders tiredly from his chair slumping over.

"Get outta here Master Chief I'm in good hands here. Don't want you or Isaac getting in trouble with your doctors." Havika tells both wheelchair bound teammates.

Isaac yawns but tries to cover it up. "Yeah yeah let's go."

"Everyone go please I'm okay." Havika then turns to his kids all clustered closest to his bed. "I'm okay kaʻu mau keiki. ʻAʻole wau e hele koke me kahi manawa ʻole e haʻi aku."

"ʻIke mākou e ʻike iā Papa, e hoʻi hou mai ʻoe iā mākou." Kale tells his dad.

"Alright everyone I think we should let Havika rest, and you all go home and rest too." Mrs. Kamaka tells the group.

"Yes Mrs. K." Half the group chorus back to the older Hawaiian woman.

"Night guys." Havika calls to his Ohana as they leave his room.

He gets various replies in kind as they all leave his room for the night. It's been one helluva day and he's tired, he finally lets the days' events and emotions wash over him as he drifts off to sleep.

TBC...

* * *

**Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favoriting and following **

**Till next time folks!**

Chapter 15 - Two Weeks later: A lot is happening next all I'm saying, may want to get your tissues ready. Don't worry nobody dies just very emotional and heartwarming I think.


	19. Chapter 15

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout, Threat of Violence and Serious bodily harm

**Chapter Rating:** Back to its usual 'T' rating

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford. All unrecognized OC's not created by other authors are of my own creation.

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later **

**1300 Hours. July 4, 2019 - Thursday - MTR Ward 4th Floor Patient Room 424, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Scott is sitting in his custom wheelchair facing the window showered and dressed again in black cargo shorts and navy colored and yellow font Grunt Style t-shirt with the Navy insignia on the left side. It's been two hours since his PT session with Wade, and he's still feeling a dull ache in his chest. He'd only gone to his PT session this morning because Wade had promised him that he could try walking with forearm crutches today, and get some practice in before, before god he can't even say it in his own head. He still can't believe it. He's gone. Brandon's dead, his best friend since he was 14 really is dead. Even though he's only told seldom two people they met at Great Lakes or Navy boot camp. That's not entirely true, he can't bring himself to think about those memories right now. Doesn't want to think or do much of anything right now. He's not exactly in a festive mood.

He's been using his hospital gifted walker for the past two weeks. For anything longer distances or without assistance he has to use the wheelchair. Which he hates vehemently. It doesn't matter that he and Isaac had a wheelchair race two weeks ago down the hall and he won, and when Isaac asked for rematch Isaac won. Than there didn't to be a tie breaker race to determine who really was better. Both men of super competitive. Scott won and now he has bragging rights, and can lord over Isaac's head that it's all in the McGarrett genes baby.

Lane thinks he's had enough time to recover from his PT session and brooding, as he steps into his partner's room. He's purposefully making noise the other will hear him and not startle him.

"Hey Scott come on man you must be hungry after that PT session. You know you have to eat man doctors' orders. Or the NG tube goes back in." Lane tells his friend.

_Oh, yeah that's right. _He'd gotten it removed a week and a half ago when he finally started to stomach solid food again and keep it down. He has to eat for his health he's never more in his life hated his diabetes than he does right now, and he has been, just barely enough over the line to keep the doctor's and his overprotective big brother of a partner happy. He's only two months older than him. Two months that's it. Guess he's trying to fill the Steve sized void or space in his friend's heart, but it's not working.

When he had showed up that Tuesday night after Havika had been shot and everyone saw he was okay. Lane had gone back to Scott's room with him, and they'd had a long talk about where Lane had been and what he'd been up to. And how sorry he was for going MIA. Well Lane talked and Scott just sat there and listened. He eventually fell asleep out of pure exhaustion not because he didn't care what his friend was saying or the fact that he was apologizing for being a monumental ass the past two days. He was just genuinely tired; his energy levels were a lot lower than they were before. The doctor's say that's normal with the brain surgery he had and all the other resulting trauma from his accident.

Lane stayed with him that night and then in the morning before his doctor came in, he told Scott about Brandon. At this point it's been four days since it happened. He needed time to process it at least somewhat and not be a total mess for the wake and, then funeral which Allison that's Brandon's wife or widow now wants to have the wake and the funeral in two weeks' time. Which is now coming up in a few days.

It's only been four days he hasn't processed shit within those days. He's just been ignoring almost everyone he can, eating and drinking the minimum requirements to stay healthy and keep the doctors happy and off his back, and he goes to PT sessions in the afternoons Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays. So, he can have two days' rest in between. He's downright miserable, hell he'd even say borderline depressed, and that's a no go with his doctor's. He heard them talking a few days ago about watching him signs of depression and possibly putting him on more pills. He doesn't want that he's just gotten taken off of almost all of his IVs lines and drips last week. He's virtually IV free. Except now instead of pain meds being pushed through his IV it's the damn anti-convulsants and his immunosuppressant's.

Yeah, he has seizures now that's a new thing he's also got to deal with. He's got something called PTE or post traumatic epilepsy. That's not all he's got folks, oh no, he's got dyslexia (it's official now) documented in his medical file and everything and adult ADHD. He may or may not have had a little okay major emotional blow up in occupational therapy on Tuesday. Which according to his oh so astute doctors was more than just frustration at not being able to do a simple picture puzzle that his six-year niece could do in a flash.

So, Scott had been tested just like he'd been tested by the neuropsychologist for his dyslexia he was tested for ADHD. That's been documented too. In the last five years, he's had more happen to him medically and be long lasting than in his twelve years he was with the Teams.

Lane walks further into his friend's room and up to the window so he's beside him looking out the window at the view. "Don't look now man but I think your ADHD is showing I've been calling your name for two minutes now."

Scott turns around on a dime almost rolling over Lane's feet. "Oh, so you're startin' in on the disability jokes already nice man. Real classy of you."

Lane looks apologetically at his friend and partner. "I'm sorry Scott I know I shouldn't be joking like that I know you're..."

Scott points a finger in Lane's direction, "If you say sensitive I'mma punch you where the sun don't shine. I'm the perfect height for that now you know." Scott laughs ruefully.

"Emotionally compromised is that the right word for it?" Lane asks.

"Emotitonal time bomb maybe? Shit I don't know, just don't pro-promise you won't treat me with kid gloves I handled Brandon just fine." Scott reminds him.

Lane raises an eyebrow. "Okay okay not totally, I didn't have a seizeer is my main point."

"Are you done stalling now? I'm about ready to gnash on some major grindz."

Scott as stupidly ridiculous smile on his face. His partner somehow always knows just what to say. "Careful partner your surfer vibe is showing."

"Okay McDog. You've had your fun can we go eat now? Maybe go play a few games, listen to some music. No fireworks until later tonight, then we can come back sit here, and watch all the nature documentaries you want."

"Sounds like my kind of celebration. Let's go."

Meanwhile over at Casa de McGarrett the Independence Day bash is in full swing. Everyone is dressed in swimwear and or pool cover ups. Even those who can't get in the pool are still enjoying the company. Evan can't get in the pool because of his left arm being in a sling but he's still sitting poolside with Kali, Ailani, and Brianna.

Young Jake McGarrett in true McGarrett fashion is milking his broken leg for all it's worth, and his girlfriend knows it. She's happy to tend to him knowing that she'll have four more months than she thought with her boyfriend before he ships out now, instead of the two and a half months originally. Now is she saying she's glad he got in a near fatal car accident and could have possibly died. No of course not, she just thanks God that there was someone watching out for him and Grace that day and they're both able to be here surrounded by friends and family celebrating today.

Will of course is being the supportive boyfriend and isn't in the pool with the other teens and kids at the party. In solidarity, come to think of it, there are quite a few who aren't able to join in, in the pool festivities and water volleyball game that's going to take place in an hour. It's going to Feds VS Five-0 Ohana.

The teams may be missing missing their respective team leaders, but they still know how to have fun. It's like Havika says they have keep things are normal as they can for the kids. Especially the Montgomery boys, Havika as soon as he'd been given the all clear from his doctor two weeks ago invited Allison and her boys on behalf of Scott to the Fourth of July celebration.

Allison is initially hesitant, but everything's already taken care of funeral wise as well as the wake. Family and friends have been notified, and they're making the flight out tomorrow. Havika says even if she may not feel very festive or celebratory it'll be good for her to get out of the house. Plus, Havika's own kids while not having known the Montgomery boys as well as the McGarrett's do, do know what the boys are feeling right now.

The funeral itself is going to be strictly immediate family and close friends and Brandon's SEAL team. It's put in his last will and testament of who he wants at his funeral and wake. Brandon was an Irish American. And his family is big, quite large in number. He's one of seven kids. Scott's house may be large but it's not that big. To accommodate all the aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents is his best friend had. So, they're will be a memorial service back in New York made tentatively for two months out from now where ALL of Brandon's family can come and remember their, grandson, cousin, friend and uncle.

Allison has to admit though it's good to see her sons laughing and in good spirits just being the rowdy teenagers they are. Though mix rowdy teenage boys, with a pool and copious amounts of caffeine via endless supply of soda and something's bound to go wrong.

As Allison is sitting at the head or center of the outside of the pool she can clearly see her second youngest Dylan standing on the ledge of the rock face made for jumping. "Dylan Montgomery! You better not be doing what I think you're doing!"

Dylan looks over at his Mom and then looks back at his younger brother Aaron and the other boys around him. He gives the group a thumbs up and then jumps off the ledge into the water, there's a sickening thud before he hits the water though. He pops up out of the water just fine or so he thinks.

As he swims towards the edge of the pool he turns to look up at Wyatt, "Pay up Wyatt I did."

"Yeah, dude, uh Uncle Havi!" Wyatt yells and climbs down from the ledge and runs over to get his Uncle.

Dylan swim to the side of the pool." Kali tells the fifteen-year-old brunette boy. Kali comes with a towel quickly so she can start to stop the bleeding in the boy's chin.

Havika comes over with Wyatt and Junior. Kali's had Dylan sit on one of the pool lounge chairs. "Hey Dylan I don't want to scare you but your smacked your chin pretty hard on the ledge below when you jumped. Kali move the towel let me see his chin." Kali does as asked. There's a nasty look deep gash in the boy's chin on the right side. "You need stitches Dylan."

"Ah man." Dylan complains. "So...so worth it though."

"Dylan Jason Montgomery." Allison reprimands her second youngest.

"Hey mom." Dylan tries to smile and winces.

"Don't move your chin okay buddy." Havika turns to Junior. "Junior go inside in the kitchen on the right-side cabinet there should be a first aid kid inside that a suture kit bring it out here."

Junior nods to the older SEAL. "On it Chief."

"What are you going to do Kamaka suture it yourself?" Danny asks incredously.

"I am in fact Danny hospitals are going to overrun with other Fourth of July incidents and accidents delaying wait times, any one of us SEALs are capable of basic first aid."

"Of course, you are. I should know that...I'm..."

"Married to one we know." Half of the adults chorus back to the blond detective in stars and stripes board shorts affectionately. They're actually Steve's Danny says he'd never where something so bright and outlandish.

Within minutes Junior is back with first aid kit and the suture kit. Junior helps with supplies while Havika does the actual cleaning and suturing the wound closed. Five minutes later Dylan is cleaned up and wound stitched closed. Allison looks at her son and then at the agent who just saved her a trip to the nearest emergency room.

"What do you say to Mr. Kamaka Dylan?" Allison asks her son.

"Thank you, sir." Dylan replies.

Havika smiles at the young teen, and beckons him closer as he puts the first aid kit aside. Dylan comes closer and listens as the older man whispers in his ear. "I'd give that dismount a five, landing a ten. Jump outwards next time."

Dylan comes back and just smiles wide, that hurts a little pulling on his new stitches.

"What'd he tell you kid you've got a look on your face, a look my husband has when he does something dumb." Danny muses.

"Yes, Dylan as Mr. Williams said that was a very rash and stupid thing to do son. You could've been hurt worse. Than what would I have told your Nanna hmm? What are you going to tell your Nanna hmm?" Allison asks her son in disbelief. It really isn't a true McGarrett celebration she's found unless someone gets hurt. She just wishes just a little that it wasn't the week before their father's funeral.

"I'll think of something; Mom I really am sorry." Dylan tells his Mom. He then turns to Havika. "So, do you think I'll have a cool scar?"

"Dylan!" His mom starts.

"I think you'll have a decent scar better come up with a cool story to tell your friends." Havika says.

Dylan grins at the older man. "Alright I think that's enough pool fun for everyone for a bit who's hungry cause it's chow time." Danny calls out to the large assembled group. He and Lou have been manning the grill in Scott and Steve's absence. Danny has to say he does miss the two brothers bickering over the grill. The last time that happened was Jake's going away party last month.

Enough tables and chairs to seat a small army have already been set up outside in and around the tiki bar where Danny's been grilling. He thinks Scott's got a really nice set up back him. Whole outdoor entertainment system and everything. He thinks they may have to start doing game day's over here instead of that their house.

Food and drink is plentiful and seemingly endless, and laughter is loud and smiles all around bright, and warm. Danny can't help but think of Steve his husband, partner and best friend and where he is on today of all days. Independence Day, a day about liberation and celebrating independent and freedom, of which Steve has none right now. As of today July 4, 2019, America is 243 years old.

_Happy Birthday America, _Danny thinks as he savors a bite of perfectly cooked pineapple free steak.

While everyone else across the U.S. is celebrating today with cookouts, beach bashes, and bbq Steve McGarrett is counting all the freedoms he lost when he ordered Jerry to hack into those NCIS files three weeks ago.

* * *

**1330 Hours. Halawa Correctional Facility - SC Wing, ****99-902 Moanalua Road, Aiea, HI**

Out of the going on three weeks now he's been here. He's been in solitary, the shu, the hole for two of those three weeks. What he's learned in those two weeks is that solitary confinement sucks and can really make a sane person go insane. He's caught himself more than once talking to himself and it isn't just about strategy of how to get a message to the outside world either. He's spiraling fast he doesn't know what'll happen to him if he stays her any longer. He has this almost he doesn't want to say obsession but everything has to be neat and tidy and clean, a prison cell that is barely any bigger than an average horse stable is anything but. Or cleaned to the bare minimum standards.

He's not just any inmate, he knows it, the guards know it, and even the other inmates know it, they'd been giving him a wide berth the moment he walked into the gen pop building to get to the SC wing. Steve has a feeling it's not because of his own status on the outside. Of being the leader of Five-0, the Governor's special taskforce. Of being married to his partner, Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams, or having a Fed for a brother.

No, well he thought that originally that's why the old man is in the PC wing actually. The other inmate is actually NCIS Special Agent Brianna Seeger's father, Conrad Seeger. Though that's a story for another time. Steve being given a wide berth in gen pop, of the downward looks and quick glances away when he catches another inmates eye is not because of who he is on the outside, but of who his brother is or had to have been on the inside. His brother couldn't have done something that bad, could he? To warrant such respect in a place like this. Steve knows all about prison hierarchy from the three almost four weeks he spent here nine years ago for allegedly killing Governor Jameson. At the time of the list are Murderers, cold blooded killers with no remorse. Those men get what Steve's heard as 'mad' respect around here and on the yard. They're like kings in the prison hierarchy and the lowest of the low are child molesters and rapists. Steve doesn't know where he fits in, he doesn't much care he doesn't want to fit in here. He wants to be out of here and back home with his Ohana, and Danny.

He's starting to rethink is doing what he did really worth it. Worth all this pain and heart ache he's causing those he loves the most. He should've just asked Scott, than he wouldn't be in this situation.

"McGarrett! Get up you got a visitor!" One of the guards' yells, at him through his door.

_A visitor who'd be visiting me especially here and today of all days. _He knows for a fact it's not Danny sadly for whatever reason his visitation authorization hasn't been put through yet. _One of the agents maybe, an update in the case._ _No why would there be an update I'm the killer. Maybe it's Agent Sullivan with an update about Scott. _

In the three weeks, he's been here he hasn't gotten any letters from Scott's doctors either. He hopes everything's okay with Scott. He's driving himself up the wall thinking about him, about Danny. Mostly about Scott and what he must think of him, he can't be the real killer. He knows he's not, right? Right?

"McGarrett I don't have all day come on over here." The guard asks the one nice friendly guard there is in this unit. All the rest seem to hate his guts. Steve walks over to the door puts his hands through the slot to be cuffed.

Once cuffed and secured Steve is brought over the visitation area the same one from nine years ago. Hasn't changed much at all phones still on hooks a cold metal stools cemented into the ground to sit on. What does surprise Steve is who his visitor is. It's Lance it's old Annapolis buddy and SEAL teammate for a while before he began to lead his own team. He also happens to be Scott's unit chief's boss.

_I wonder what he's got to say? _Steve thinks as he sits down on the seat opposite Lance on the other side of the bulletproof glass he picks up the phone.

"**Lance** **well isn't this a surprise." **

"**Hey Steve how you holding up?"**

"**As well as can be expected man what do you think. It's weird though nobody's talked to me or even looked at me funny." **

"**And that's a bad thing because..." Lance asks.**

"**We'll it's not but I think it's got something to do with Scott and I think you know what it is. Come on you can tell me. It can't be that bad I mean you're his boss." **

"**I am Steve and you're my friend have been for a long time, but I don't betray my agents trust in me by going and telling their secrets to their brothers." **

"**So, he did do time? I knew it, I can see it on your face.**

**Lance blows out a breath, "Yes he did okay, but that's all I'm saying you can speculate and think about what he did all you want, but that's his story to tell you not mine. I don't make it my business to get into my agent's personal business, and that's what this is Steve, look friend or not I'm not telling what I know I'm sorry Steve that'd be unprofessional." **

"**I understand. I do guess all I could do was try. Hey do you think you could push Danny's visitation authorization through I'm going nuts in here without visitors." **

"**I'll see what I can do Steve. No promises." **

"**No promises it was your agents who put me in here." Steve rages. **

"**McGarrett cool it or you're going back to your cell." The guards warns stepping closer.**

"**That's all I ask man, please I'm going nuts just sitting around here, there's got to be something you can do." Steve's almost on the verge of begging now.**

"**Like I said I'll see what I can do Steve. The time has to fit the crime." **

"**Can't I get some special circumstance or something my brother's in the hospital. My family needs me. My team needs me." **

"**I know they do man and I…I hate seeing you in here like this, just…just hold for a few more days and I promise I'll have something drawn up to get you out." **

"**Mahalo Lance." **

"**Aloha Smooth Dog." **Lance hangs up the phone and leaves the visitation room. He's got some people to talk to about getting one Steven J. McGarrett out of Halawa and soon, before something happens.

* * *

**0500 Hours July 5th. Halawa Correctional Facility - SC Wing, ****99-902 Moanalua Road, Aiea, HI**

Turns out Steve doesn't have to wait a few more days. He's up bright and early the next day Friday. Earlier than he has been getting up, and told to collect all his things. Steve's wary at first thinking he's getting moved again, but where would he honestly be moved at this point back to the PC wing. That drove him more nuts than being in solitary and talking to the elder Seeger just made him want to punch another wall. After three days in the psych ward of Halawa in his first week he thought better of it. He most definitely does not want to go back there.

Steve's taken out to the initial holding cells and all of his stuff that wasn't actually his but prison property is taken back from him. "Wait here." The friendly guard says.

"Like I'm going to go anywhere else." Steve mutters under his breath. The same guard comes back minutes later with a clear plastic property bag filled with clothes. "Put these on." The guard orders.

Steve barely gets out a what and why before the guard is shutting the door again. Steve realizes the clothes he's been given aren't standard prison issue well they are but not for Halawa. There for the Navy Brig, is he being sent back there. No, he can't be, he won't go. "Hurry up McGarrett I ain't got all day."

Steve puts on the clothes, the boxers, dark denim jeans and plain white t-shirt. He shucks his feet into socks and black converse. He's then led out past the visitors' visitation room and out to the lobby of the building. It's still way early in the morning so that's what Steve'll blame it on, when asked and his reaction being slow.

"Hey there, be ready to blow this joint and never look back." Danny asks, hands in his pockets casually smiling.

Steve's stunned for a minute Danny, his husband of almost three years is standing smiling in front of him. The man he hasn't seen in three weeks hasn't touched, smelt his cologne, or tousled his hair in three weeks is standing mere feet from him. He's dressed similarly to Steve in a black t-shirt, jeans, and his favorite red Chucks, hair coiffed back as usual.

"Well go on McGarrett, hug your man, kiss him or something you're not officially in his custody until you do." The guard says.

That gets Steve moving; he walks over to Danny and practically smashes his lips into the other man's in a searing hot kiss. Man, he's missed those lips and that goofy smile he can feel spreading across Danny's lips.

"Hey babe." Steve greets his husband.

"Hey yourself." Danny greets back.

"Alright McGarrett, time to get outta of here, and you can tell your brother I'm sorry to hear what happened to him, but this'll hopefully keep him out of our four walls now." The nice guard says. Pretty much confirming what Steve's been thinking all this time. His brother did do time and was apparently badass enough to warrant respect from the other inmates. That no one would dare mess with the younger McGarrett at the time. Why nobody messed with him on the inside. Steve still doesn't know what his brother did and maybe he realizes now he doesn't need to, maybe he can let sleeping dogs lie as it were. Maybe he can let his brother have this one secret. God knows Steve has a few, something's he'd rather keep buried under lock and key.

"I'll uh do that thanks." Steve turns to Danny once again. "Come on Danno let's go home."

* * *

The two walk out of Halawa's doors to be greeted by none other than Scott himself and Havika.

"Scott! You're, you're out of the hospital!" Steve exclaims surprised. Had it really been that long hell it felt much longer at times.

"Yeah I am on a short-term release anyway I wanted to be here when you got out since I couldn't be there the first time."

"How-how are you here I mean..." Steve trails off still in shock somewhat. His brother is in khaki cargo shorts clearly showing off his covered stump and a New York Rangers hockey jersey and slippahs on his feet er left foot. He seems to be in much higher spirits then when Steve left three weeks ago.

"Come on into the truck with you and you two can talk all you want on the way back." Danny says. Steve watches as Havika lifts Scott effortlessly into the truck and then stows the wheelchair in the back. Steve hops in the other side of the passenger seat of his truck. It's kind of weird being back here he rarely if ever sits in the back. He can ride it out for Scott though.

"You want to know how I'm out of the hospital and how you're out of Halawa so fast. Well they kind of go together and involve an old friend of mine..."

Then it clicks in Steve's head he doesn't know why he hadn't thought of it earlier. How could he forget.

"Brandon."

"Bingo got it in one. We sort of used him and my uh emotionally compromised state to make the DA make a deal with us. No more prison time for you, and I get out of the hospital on a short-term basis to adjust a little to being out before the wake and funeral next week. I need you as- as emotitonal support, that's, that's not a lie. We used that used me as proof to get you out of Halawa for good."

"So, that's it I'm a free man just like that even after what I did."

"You mean obstruct a federal investigation and try and have Jerry hack into my personnel records to find out about my criminal record, yeah what you did." Scott says shaking his head at his older brother. "You know now that I think about it being all those years ago and I've come to peace with what I did. Pretty stupid actually but it was in the moment you know, you could've just asked me Steven. I would've told you. Avoid all the prison mess."

_Well not entirely but he didn't need to know yet if ever. _

"Well, what did you do Scott? This is me asking you by the way."

Havika is in the shotgun seat in the front staying quiet wondering what his friend will say. Already knowing what he did all those years ago.

"You really want to know?" Scott asks.

"I was in jail for three weeks because of the lengths I went to, to get to know what you did, so yeah you could say I want to know Scottie."

"Alright I'm just making sure and may I preface this by saying in my right mind I'd never do what I did..."

"Which is..." Now Danny wants to know what the younger McGarrett did.

"I assaulted an off-duty police officer."

"You what!?" Danny exclaims swerving the truck to avoid a parked car.

"I as a human being assaulted another who just happened to be an off-duty cop."

"How, why would?" Steve starts.

"I'll explain myself if you'll let me." The truck goes almost eerily quiet. "Thank you, okay long story short it was New Year's Eve, 2009 I was on the beach drunk not in a real festive mood giving what had happened two months prior but I held it together for the kids until I didn't. The officer saw me drunk and stumbling around talking to myself. He tried to get answers out of me, you know the basic ones. I decide it's a smart idea to deck the officer...in front of his recently pregnant wife, well more than deck, deck a few times before he gets through to me and pulls me back to myself."

"You had a dissociative episode." Steve realizes.

"Yeah, I uh did had no clue back then what it was but I did. What was supposed to just be a drunk and disorderly charge and a slap on the wrist turns into me getting booked and processed for aggravated assault against a police officer. Wouldn't have happened that way if the wife hadn't pushed for the officer to press charges. I found out later he was a retired Army Ranger who knew just what I was going through and offered to get me help and everything but instead I wave it off and get stuck with nine months in Halawa to think over what I'd done."

Danny's now just pulling into his and Steve's driveway as Scott's finishing up his story. "Nine months' wait is that where most of the hostility came from, with you and Brooke?" Steve asks.

"Mostly yeah the kids were still young and she had to work still and I was of no help to her. Because I'd gone and done something 'epically stupid' of me according to her but she just didn't doesn't get it never will. The losses we've taken, and then we lost dad that September, you came back for the funeral. I was a mess."

"I knew something was wrong but I had no idea you were in prison at the time. I mean you were in uniform and everything."

"Uh huh I hid it well, I had another week before I got out at that point. I served my time and then moved on. I'm sorry I didn't...didn't tell you not like you could've done anything at the time."

"You, you were the last person to see Dad physically alive before he died. You talked to him, right? He visited in, in there."

"Yeah, he did, tried to get me out of it actually but I told him no. I did the crime I had to serve the time. And I did and moved on like I said."

Havika and Danny at this point have vacated the truck leaving the two brothers to talk.

Steve gives his brother a look. "Okay I moved on from my time in Halawa but not from what that son of bitch Hesse did to Dad. I'm glad those brothers and Wo Fat are dead now."

"Me too bro me too. We're here for each now that's all that matters. And Mary and Joanie are here too, speaking of those two we should probably get inside before whoever's in there has a coronary about us taking so long. Do you need help or should I get Havika?" Steve asks carefully.

"Just get the chair out of the back and spot me yeah. I'm not too sure about the height of the truck."

"Sure of course." Steve goes and gets his brother's wheelchair out the back and sets it up and next to the door as close as he can.

Scott transfers from the seat in the truck to the wheelchair carefully as Steve spots him to make sure he doesn't fall. He can see now Danny and Havika are waiting on the porch for the two of them. He also sees there's a ramp built into the side of the house for Scott.

There's a lot more than just that though but Steve doesn't know that yet. Scott wheels himself easily up the concrete pavement and ramp up to the door, Steve by his side.

Both brothers enter Steve's house and Steve comes face to face with Mary and her daughter Joanie.

"Uncle Steve! You're back." Joanie exclaims happily at seeing her other SuperSEAL uncle.

"I am Joanie bee did you miss me?"

"Uh huh Mommy too."

"You did, did you Mare?"

"Of course, I did you dolt you're my big brother. I'm glad your home now, we all are." Mary says. "Despite the circumstances in which were used to get you out, you know."

"Yeah Stevie, glad you're home. I really missed you." Scott says.

"Yeah he's a real piece of work your brother you know that Smooth Dog." Lane tells the older McGarrett from his spot in the leather arm chair.

"Hey! Just cuz I can't get up and hit you doesn't mean I can't, still hit you." Scott reminds and looks his friend up and down.

"It looks like someone's done some major renovation, why don't you show me Danny."

"We did hope you don't mind Steve." Havika says.

"No no of course not I was planning on renovating anyway well before, you know."

"We get it, and we understand. Why don't we give you a grand tour? Nothing's changed much just made doorways bigger and wider and made the kitchen more accessible." Havika says.

"We also moved Scott's bedroom downstairs like we talked about babe easier for him with no stairs to navigate yet." Danny explains.

"Wow this is amazing you guys even better than I was thinking. Where'd you get the money for all this?" Steve says as he looks around the newly renovated house. Though there are still all the old touches that are there like the old kitchen, made bigger now and has room for a Scott's wheelchair. The whole house is just like Havika said, more accessible for Scott, so he doesn't have to burden anyone with having to help him do things.

"Well, part from a home renovation company that helps severely wounded law enforcement and part uh me. Now before you say anything Steve, I did this because I wanted to. My parents agreed with me. I have all this money that I don't like to flaunt around all the time, and judging by your face you had no idea I was very wealthy. Anyway, I'd help any of my teammates out anyway I could."

"But this, renovating my house is more than just a little help really Havika thank you and thank you to your parents too."

"Will do Steve , my parents are a generous sort of people."

"Hey Stevie come on out here will yah. I wanna show you something." Scott calls out from the lanai with Joanie.

"Yeah Uncle Steve come look."

Steve, Danny and Havika come outside and see Scott standing with forearm crutches with Joanie and Lane standing on either side of him. A few feet away on the grassy part of the lanai.

"You're just full of surprises this morning aren't you bro." Steve says as he walks over to the trio.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty good on these things." Scott crutches over towards his brother. Scott wavers and wobbles a bit on the grass.

"Whoa there think it's time for you to sit back down." Steve says and leads his brother back to his wheelchair.

"Thanks, uh guess I'm still a bit wobbly still get dizzy spells at times."

"I know what we can do Uncle Scott." Joanie calls out.

"Oh, yeah and what's that sweetie?" Scott asks.

"Watch movies that always makes me feel better when I don't feel good."

"Well this is a different kind of not feeling good Joanie. Honey I don't..." Steve starts noticing how his brother is acting already. Sometimes the emotions just hit him straight on and he can't stop them.

"I'd love to Joanie you pick the movie okay I think Uncle Danno's in the living room." Scott says.

"Okay Uncle Scott." Joanie runs back into the house.

Scott looks back up at his brother and at this point he does hate having to look up at his brother this time. "Steve, I'm going to say this once and then I want you to drop it until after everything's past alright. I don't want you to treat me with kid gloves okay like I told Lane as much too. I'm a big boy and I can handle myself. Mostly. I'll admit I'm not a hun-dred percent yet emotionally or physically but I'll get there. Can you please just not act like I'm going to break down every five minutes please...I... can't handle it..."

Scott's eyes are watering up. He can feel the first tear prickle at the corner of his eye.

"Dammit Steve see what you've done got me tearin' up." Scott wipes fiercely at tears in the corner of his right eye. "I hate Wilkes."

Steve's eyes shoot up at that. "You remember him?" Steve asks.

"No, why should I? Who is he?" Scott asks. Clearly Scott doesn't remember who that man is and just said the name randomly.

"No, no you shouldn't he's not a good guy. Now come on, I think there's a niece of ours who wants to watch movies with her favorite Uncles."

"Lead the way Stevie." Scott wheels back into the house after his brother.

That's how the group, Danny, Steve, Scott, Joanie and Mary spend much of the morning watching movies and just relaxing the morning away. Not something the adults got to do a lot of in recent weeks. It feels good to be home out of the hospital even if it's only temporary and Scott hasn't seen his own house yet. He's safe, happy, and content where he is right now. Lane and Havika excuse themselves once Scott and Steve come back inside, and Lane reminds Scott about his medicine, and that he's just right around the corner if he needs him.

"Yes, Mother dear, go I'll be fine don't you have kids of your own to spoil." Scott asks as he shoos his friend out of his brother's house from his spot on the couch where he's got Joanie snuggled up and nestled close to him.

"I do, and what about your kids?"

"I'll surprise them tonight, when I go home. And yes, Steve I will be going home tonight. I want to sleep on my own in my own house tonight for once."

"Understood, just means I have to get all my hugs and smothering in now."

"Ah Joanie, help me save me from Uncle Steve the snuggle monster." Scott calls out to his young niece, and laughter fills the air as Lane leaves the McGarrett-Williams household.

Grace and Charlie are surprised to see both of their Uncles home, when they do get home, but their surprise is overcome pretty quickly. Both are told of the reason their Uncle Scott is home earlier and they understand as best a seventeen-year-old and six-year old can. Well Grace understands more so than Charlie he's just happy to see his Uncle Scott home away from the hospital.

This is just what Steve and Scott both needed to decompress and just be around those that love them and care about them. Before their worlds get turned upside down in a week's time with the funeral of Brandon, Scott's childhood best friend. It's going to be an emotional day for all involved, Scott's just glad he'll have Steve there to lean on this time. The amount of times both of them have done this familiar song and dance it never gets any easier.

The rest of morning bleeds into the afternoon they all spend it the same way they spent the morning watching movies, and then into the early evening is when Scott finally announces he has to go home. Scott goes home to his own house in Ewa Beach. He has Steve drive him over there, and his boys, TJ, Jake, Cooper and David and Wyatt and his wife Brooke are all waiting for him to welcome him home as is Lane, again. Than Scott remembers Lane's ex-wife Laurie and his kids are still in Maui for another week. Scott doesn't blame him for hanging around, if the roles and situations were reversed Scott would be doing the same thing. He's happy to have his friend by his side throughout this whole ordeal.

Scott honestly has no idea what he'd do if he didn't have his partner by his side. Scott just lays back in his bed awake. Brooke sleeps soundly next to him, but Scott no, he's wide awake and just thinking of his blond-haired partner sleeping just down the hall in his guest room. If it hadn't been for him and his selfless donation of a kidney five years ago, Scott wouldn't even be here in this predicament, wouldn't be alive today. He knows there are days long since gone in his past where he knows he should have died, but hadn't. He always came home, came back to his wife and kids. When so many of his fellow SEAL brothers hadn't.

He sometimes thinks why him? Why is he so special? Is he really that much better than the others? No, he's not. They're all equally, squishy fleshly fault worthy humans that all make mistakes from time to time. This time Scott can't help but think he made the ultimate mistake, and his childhood best friend ended up paying the price. He should have had tighter security around the Montgomery house. Hell he should have had visible security, actual people. He had thought that by not having people there it wouldn't draw attention, wouldn't give someone an opening to attack. He was wrong, oh so wrong and now his friend is dead. His friend who was a father, a brother, a son, a husband was dead. He can't stop thinking about it. If he had done just one thing differently maybe Brandon would still be alive right now.

Who knows maybe it would have ended up the same, he doesn't know nobody knows. He knows why he can't sleep, why he's staring unseeing at the ceiling and occasionally over at Brooke. Out of all the people Scott has lost in his life, Brandon is the first civilian casualty. He didn't lose in some IED explosion, or to a suicide bomber, or to unseen injuries after torture in some backwards hellhole of Afghanistan. He was murdered, shot and killed in his own home, because someone wants to make him hurt, hurt like they hurt. He might as well have pulled the trigger himself, that's what it feels like.

It's going to take time for Scott to move on, to learn to deal with this particular death. He learned a long time ago about ten years ago from a friend you don't ever truly get over the death of a friend or loved one nobody can ever tell you to just get over it. You do learn how to live it and how to cope with that loss. This time though Scott has a feeling he'll have a little harder time dealing with this death. Much like how he knows Freddie Hart's death still affects his brother Steve. They'd been roommates and best friends at the Naval Academy, and how he died in North Korea and was left there, Scott had heard the story and couldn't imagine what Steve went through.

* * *

He spends the next few days leading up to the funeral, not trying to think of the how's or the whys of his friend's death. Just that he is gone, forever in the land of fallen brothers and comrades. Another one to the ever-growing list. A list that nobody knows about, but him. It's a mental list, but also a physical list he keeps in a small black leather bound notebook, also in his phone's contact list. He has them all in a special group. **Fallen**, numbers he'll never call again, never get calls from again. Or texts or funny or drunk voicemails at 3 in the morning. He just couldn't get up the courage to delete the numbers. He's even kept voicemails, last voicemails of all the men he's lost. He listened to Brandon's last voicemail just the other day. It was about the father and sons fishing expedition they were supposed to go on before the boys' started back up at school. Now that's not going to happen, a lot of things aren't going to happen now for various reasons, but he can't dwell on that he tries to think of happier times.

That's what he's thinking in the back of his mind the whole week leading up to the funeral, Brandon is the latest addition to that secret and private list. There are always those ones that stick with you the most no matter what and Scott has a feeling that Brandon is going to be one of those ones.

* * *

**0800 Hours. 12 July 2019, McGarrett Residence, Ewa Beach.**

"You ready to go Scott?" Lane asks his friend from the doorway of his friend's bedroom. Lane stands in Navy Dress blues which are actually black in color white cover (hat) tucked under his arm. Black dress shoes shined and looked pristine as ever. Neither man thought they'd be in their dress blues again at least not until they were old, or older and crotchety. Standing by the other ones' gravesite neither knowing who would go first. Again, neither really knew. They were still here and Brandon wasn't.

Scott looks down at his own Navy dress blues uniform, he'd gotten a temporary prosthetic made, just for the occasion, since his permanent one was nowhere near ready. He'd been adamant about not being seated in a wheelchair for this. He would be walking as far as he could walk today for his friend and Brother. He also wanted as little attention on him as possible or as little as there could possibly be, everyone already knowing something had happened to him, he'd gotten questions and like at the wake two days ago, and he'd brushed it off not really answering. That his physical ailments and impairments weren't important at the moment and in his mind, they weren't. They were there for Brandon not him. The next three days would be about Brandon, and mourning, grieving that loss, that they all felt. Some more acutely than others, but it was all felt.

"As ready as I'll ever be, just going over the eu-eulogy in...in my head. And hoping...hoping I don't fuck this up. I can't."

"Don't worry about it we've got you covered Scott. Havi and I have memorized your eulogy."

Scott nods in silent thanks to his friend and partner. He levers himself up off the end of his bed and Lane walks over to pass him the forearm crutches. Walking on crutches is ten times better than being in a wheelchair.

* * *

**0900 Hours. Brandon Montgomery's Gravesite. National Memorial of the Pacific, Honolulu, HI**

One would think some rock star or celebrity died the amount of people that showed up to the funeral. The men Evan and Brianna saw on their flight back from Chicago were there. Her suspicions confirmed they were some of Brandon's old SEAL team.

It reminds Brianna briefly of her twin brother's funeral and the SEAL team he was attached to showed to pay their respects. If there is one thing the Navy got right or one thing she could commend them for it was their solidarity to the Brotherhood. Never had she seen a group of men like the ones she saw at her brother's funeral or the ones here for Montgomery's funeral show such respect and honor to a fallen comrade. Even if Brandon's teammates would never find out his true cause of death, they were still there for him. Even though he didn't die beside them in battle in some far-off desert place they still showed up.

She realized now as she sat a row back from Scott, his family and the Montgomery's that her new family her Ohana took care of its own. She realized that her partner Evan who sat beside her in a black suit, would do anything for her. Any of these men and women on her team would, but not just them, their families as well. It was the spirit of Ohana and treating everyone with Aloha. Everything and everyone was just different in Hawaii, she was finally beginning to realize that.

The service was a beautiful yet sorrowful event. The time and care that went into everything all the proceedings clearly showed. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd, on that warm July morning. Though you could hardly tell considering all the SEALs past and present, in attendance were all wearing sunglasses and were all clean shaven, taking years off their face. Making them look a lot younger. Some almost unrecognizable only slightly though mannerisms and sheer decorum and military bearing gave them away.

After the chaplain thanked everyone for attending, odd thing to do, but they did. The service is over and that's when people start trickling out back to their cars. Five-0 crew are the first to leave, Steve stopping by with Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery to talk to them quietly for a brief moment. Lou, Tani, Adam, Junior, Chin and Kono leave in pairs, knowing that the bossman and Danny have things in hand, and talk about meeting up for drinks later in the day. Steve and Danny don't confirm or decline drinks at the time and the others understand at the moment.

Brandon's SEAL team had all gathered around Lane and Scott, who now after only standing for an hour and half, was sitting down on a nearby stone bench. Scott had loosely threatened his partner with bodily harm if he brought out the wheelchair he knew Lane had brought along in front of Brandon's teammates. The guys on Brandon's team didn't ask too many questions about Scott's limp; they had known it was a prosthetic and he'd been injured and that was about it. All they needed to know in Scott's opinion.

It feels good to be around Team guys again around familiar faces. They may have been Brandon's team, but a Team guy was a Team guy didn't matter what team or where they were based you were a Brother. Their paths crossed a few times over the years, and reunions were had both down range and stateside. Brandon's friends had all promised to meet up with Lane and Scott for drinks and good times remembering Brandon like any other fallen brother, Havika was invited too of course. Havika declined though stating he didn't know Brandon all that well if at all really.

Brandon's friends just rebuffed that, and told him to come anyway, plus being a Native Hawaiian he had to know some good drinking spots off the beaten tourist path.

"No way you're skipping out on us Kamaka. You're a local you gotta show us to at least one of the best bars on this rock."

Havika makes a big show of thinking about it, already knowing his fate. "Alright I guess I could." Havika smiles bright and wide despite their current location. "Here's my number. I'll text you and time and place, and make sure you have enough money for a cab if you don't want to get a DD." It was clearly understood that they weren't going to get a designated driver, they were all going to get decently respectfully drunk and tell wild stories of a friend that was no longer with them. If decently respectfully drunk was even a thing. Okay yeah, they weren't going to get absolutely college shit faced drunk, just moderately so. At least one of them had to be able to give their address of the hotel they were staying at to the cab driver.

So, time set for later that evening, the six men bid, the three federal agents and fellow brothers' ado to explore the island on their own for a while. As much as everyone always said a service member looked good in their dress uniform, even on an occasion such as this. They all knew it made them itch, get that certain inch of wanting to get out of those uniforms. Neither of the three federal agents blamed the six departing SEALs either. They wanted to do exactly the same. That's exactly what they planned to do.

The other four NCIS agents stood respectful ways away all stood with hands behind their backs. Isaac the only one sitting due to his temporary paralysis issue. Scott is the first to speak once he, Havika and Lane reach their teammates.

"Thank you for coming, you, I..." Scott couldn't find the right words and somehow, they all knew it wasn't his TBI side effects acting up. He was just genuinely choked up with emotion and couldn't find the words to thank them all.

"No need Scott." Kali says easily.

"We know man." Jackson continues.

"You'd do the same for us." Evan replies.

"We got you brother." Isaac remarks evenly looking up at the taller man, now leaning more heavily on his partner. "Literally it seems why don't you take a load off go home change, enjoy your last day before you're stuck in the hospital for the next three months."

"Just take it one step at a time, both of you." Havika tells Isaac and Scott. "We want both of you back to full duty soon. We already miss you."

"Baby steps you two Havi's right." Evan says. "Uh sirs." He adds on as an afterthought.

"Nah it's alight. Ev-an, he's right. Crawl be-fore walk, walk be-fore run." Scott slurs and damnit he'd done excellent with the eulogy didn't even miss a word. Said exactly what he wanted to say word for word. Now it's back to slurring his words again. Maybe it's because he's partly tired and partly thinking too much. Too much emotional overstimulation, too much activity in his brain right now. At least that's what his doctors would say.

"I think I'm gonna go to the aquarium with the kids tomorrow. They've been begging me to go ever since they got back from vacation with their mom." Lane segways into the conversation as they all head off back to their cars.

"That's good I bet they missed hanging out with you." Havika says.

"Oh, yeah Caleb, Eli and Julia can't wait to see me. The teenagers on the other hand I don't know so much." Lane says slowly.

"Ha, Logan and Paige they're eighteen and thirteen respecfuey. They still like hanging out with you. At weast my kids do."

"Paige is a total Daddy's girl Lane you'll be fine. She'll be calling you from college in six years asking for advice still." Havika assures his friend. "I know these things. I have an older teenage daughter. I know brah trust me."

"If you say so oh mighty all seerer of everything teenage girl." Lane laughs, and Scott laughs along with his two friends. The first real laugh in what seems like forever.

* * *

**1500 Hours. Tripler Army Medical Center, 1st Floor - Chapel **

A lone figure a man has his head bowed low in his lap, when Lane enters the chapel at Tripler. An equally lone wheelchair sitting near the row of pews the man is sitting on. Lane doesn't know why it takes him this long to find out where Scott had gone, he'll say he was just giving his friend time and space on his own, but that wasn't it.

He was preparing himself for what he was going to say to Scott. On this occasion this time, he was lost for words he didn't know what to say or do to comfort his partner. Lane now dressed down in a pair of gray cargo shorts, and a green Rip Curl t-shirt and sneakers stops halfway to where Scott is when he hears the other man speak. He knows he's not talking to him. But rather Him the big guy upstairs.

"You should've taken me you hear me. Me, not him, me. He didn't deserve this. They don't deserve this." Scott is saying and looks up at the front of chapel eyebrows knit close together a pained expression on his face. "He was innocent in all this." Scott says quieter almost a whisper.

Lane figures it's safe to approach now and does so walking purposefully down to the middle row of pews where the wheelchair sets and he looks over to his right. Where he sees' his partner sitting. He's wearing dark cargo pants with the right cargo pant leg tucked up and under his stump, and he's wearing a light blue short-sleeve collared shirt.

"There you are Scott, I've been searching half the island for you." Lane says to his friend attempting to joke.

"Oh, yeah like you didn't know where I'd end up where do I always go?" Scott asks rhetorically.

"Can I sit?" Lane asks instead.

"S' a free country sit if you want." Scott offers.

"I'm just glad you haven't locked yourself in your room back home or something equally depressing. You need to be around people at a time like this Scott. We can help you. I'm sure all of Brandon's friends miss him just as much as you do."

"So, you think going out and remembering the good times will help?" Scott asks. Lane's about to answer when Scott continues. "I can't Lane, I can't sit around with those guys Brandon's friends and lie to them, might no-not say it out right, but, but we know wha-what really went down, they don't. I can't face them. I can't do it. Not to them not to Brandon."

"You know Scott I thought it should have been me too, all those years ago in South Africa, when Havika got shot. I thought it should've been me too. He had parents who loved him, a cousin who loved him and wanted to see him come home safe. You and Brandon both have, had families that want the same thing."

"You don't get it though, you've never had someone die on you that was a civilian an innocent person that got caught in the crossfire. Dying in war, getting blown up, shot at, tortured even. That's, that's almost expected in our line of work. He, he didn't even have a chance, a fighting chance. None of us saw that coming. Nobody. It's my fault he's dead. My plan, my plan, should've done more done something different. Should've told Ally how much real danger they were in. Could've, should've moved them to a secondary location, donna bait and switch or somefin'"

"Scott man none of what happened in the last week is your fault. You did what you thought was best at the time. As a leader, you had to make a tough call and you did."

"It was the wrong one and now my best friends' dead because of it. His kids don't have a father, his wife is a widow, his parents lost a son, his brothers lost a brother."

"They did, but you can't put all of that on you." Lane tells Scott and can see how worked up he's getting and that's not good. "You know who's really at fault here?"

Scott turns back to Lane in his seat on the pew, "Who?"

"The man who fired that shot from Steve's gun. He's the sole person responsible. He pulled the trigger, not you, not Steve, him. It may have been Steve's gun, but that man, pulled the trigger. We don't know why exactly other than to hurt you and possibly for a rather large paycheck. But I can promise you this, we will find that S.O.B. and when we do, he's going to pay. That I can promise you."

"You always do find a way to come through."

"Your stinkin' right I do. We're all here for you Scott, remember that." Lane claps his friend on his shoulder lightly. "Now what do you say we head out and enjoy the rest of what today has to offer. I know Brandon would want that. Would want us all to happy, and not mourn his death, you know how he felt."

"Yeah, yeah I do." Scott says softly. "Okay let's go." Scott hops up on his good foot, his left foot, and uses Lane as a crutch to get back over to his wheelchair at the end of the aisle. The two leave the chapel at Tripler feeling slightly lighter and less like they have the weight of world on their shoulders.

* * *

**2017 Hours. Honolulu Tavern, Dive Bar/Sports Bar, Honolulu, HI**

Even though he couldn't drink because of all the medication he was on, Scott was still having a good time. Lane had promised to be the designated driver for himself, Scott and Havika seeing as Lane and Scott had picked up Havika in Scott's truck. He's glad he got his head out of the sand as it were and decided to enjoy his last night of 'freedom' as it were before he was stuck in the rigidity of the hospital schedule for the next few months of his recovery. At least he wouldn't be alone. Isaac would be there, at least for a little while anyway. As soon as the other man's temporary paralysis wore off and he could be up and walking again, he'd be able to go back to work. Isaac was hoping before his daughter and son started school at least. That wasn't looking likely. Isaac was upset about that, but that, but he would adapt and he would overcome this obstacle liked he'd overcome everything else in his life.

The atmosphere of Honolulu Tavern is just what Scott needed apparently to get his mind off of well everything he's been thinking about lately. The stories that Brandon's friends are telling are ones he's pretty damn sure Brandon never told him, himself so he's having quite the laugh. Though he wishes that his friend was there to share in those laughs though. Isn't that the point of these memorial gatherings to raise a glass to a fallen brother and remember all that that one person was and did. Some of the really crazy most embarrassing shit ever.

"No kidding and then what happened?" Scott asks as Derek and Wesley Collins are in the middle of telling a deployment story with Brandon at the center of it.

"He gets the ball away from me right and then he goes crashing into a pallet of empty crates, medical supplies I think they were." Derek says.

"No bro they were empty ammunitions crates." Wesley tells his brother.

"Right right anyway…" Derek drawls on for suspense. "He crashes into the pallet of crates like a bull in China shop."

"We totally think he's knocked himself out but he hasn't he gets back up like it's nothing and he sinks the shot the through the hoop." Wesley concludes.

"That's not the funniest thing though." Derek says.

"No really him falling into a pallet of empty ammunition crates is pretty funny." Scott says he can totally envision his friend doing that.

"Two days later he complains of his ass hurting and itching." Wesley starts. "I say it's just because we've been sitting on our asses too long, we hadn't seen any action in a week, by this point."

"Then he fires, oh yeah well why isn't your itchin' like something fierce."

"We tell him to head to the medical tent to get himself checked out. We all come along of course for 'moral' support. He gets checked over by a very thorough Army medic. She that's right, she tells Brandon to drop his pants."

"Guys I kid you not I've never seen an ass cheek that red and swollen, how none of us saw it before is beyond us."

"What?" Lane asks.

"Yeah I'm with him what'd you find?" Scott asks right hand nursing his third glass of root beer. They've been here an hour and he's on his third glass of root beer. _God takin' meds sucks. _

"You'll never believe it." The brothers' both say. The four other members of Brandon's team nod in unison grins on their faces.

"Tell us man the suspense is killing us." Havika remarks.

"This guy tough as nails as tough as they come got his pasty white ass stung by a scorpion and he's blubbering like a baby, about it hurting." Darryl Harrison tells the other SEALs.

"Oh man I see why he never told me about that particular story I would've given him so much crap from that." Scott tells the table.

"You so would've too we bet." Darryl comments. "I of course had to be the one to one who drew the short straw and had to put cream on the irritated spot. He couldn't've done it himself."

"Most embarrassing story of that deployment, I tell yah nothing else compares." Derek says.

"Well you know there was this one time in Iraq Scott…" Havika starts.

"Oh, no you're not a starting that story." Scott levels his friend with a glare worthy of Danny Williams.

"But it was hilarious." Lane remembers.

"For you schmucks maybe."

"Oh, we gotta hear this…" Derek asks. "Come on…"

"It all started on a pretty normal day in Baghdad…"

Lane's phone goes off just as Havika is about to start the story to end all stories. "Phew saved by the bell." Scott says. Lane answers his phone.

"Agent Sullivan, it's Sergeant Lukela, the man you've been wanting us to monitor we've located him, if you want to get to him before it's too late you need to leave now. We'll hold him off until you can get here."

"Thanks Duke, shutdown all entry and exit points to all airports, and the docks. Cardoso is not getting off this island."

"Will do Agent. Sending you the location now. See you soon."

"See you." Lane hangs up his phone. He looks around the table. "Sorry to cut this gathering short, but duty calls." Lane says.

"We can call a cab you for you Scott if you want." Derek offers.

"No way, I'm going with my partner and Havika. You've found him haven't you." Scott states.

The other SEALs look at the three SEALs turned federal agents. "We understand duty, go ahead take care of business." Wesley says.

"Not arguing with yah Lane I'm coming with." Scott's already getting up from his seat and pulling money out of his wallet.

"Stubborn as a damn mule you McGarrett men are I swear it. Come on then Scott. You stay in the car you hear me McGarrett." Lane tells his friend a steely gaze settled upon the younger man.

"Understood you're the boss on this one." Scott says seriously.

Havika's putting in calls and texting co-workers and associates setting up a full proof plan. He turns to his two friends readying himself to leave the bar. "Famous last words, anyone…"

* * *

Update Coming out Next Friday…Til then my readers.


	20. Chapter 16

**Warnings:** Strong language throughout

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters; they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford. All unrecognized OC's not created by other authors are of my own creation.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**2114 Hours. 12 July 2019. Dillingham Air Field, ****69-415 Farrington Hwy, Waialua, HI**

"Why do they always run?" Jackson asks Kali as they run across the airfield on the other side of the island in the late evening hour.

"Because criminals are stupid and don't know any better they're like children." Kali answers.

"Of course, well this man's been very bad." Lane grits through his teeth over the comm he's on the other side of the airfield waiting with Havika to ambush Cardoso.

"Keep'im coming our way he's almost there." Havika notices the man running closer like a bad man really, two federal agents on his tail.

The whole airfield is surrounded by Five-0, HPD and the NCIS team there's really no place Cardoso can go. If he thinks he's getting on that plane that's waiting for him he's got another thing coming. A very loud, pissed off, blond haired federal agent with an itching trigger finger lies in his path.

"You really think you can get away from us!" Kali yells out after Cardoso.

Cardoso turns to look back at the pursuing agents, and therefore doesn't see the two men he runs smack dab into. Cardoso isn't a big guy like Havika but he's got some muscle on him, still watching him practically bounce off of Havika is pretty funny. Scott's of course watching all this CCTV screens that were put in the work truck just for this purpose. So, he could watch the takedown of the man who killed his best friend. As much as it's killing him to not go out there, he knows now he physically can't. He's even more of a liability than he was when he had just the broken arm.

"That's it Lahela, nice takedown Kamaka." Scott says aloud to himself in the quiet truck. He's proud of his team, proud of all the people he knows that helped put this together. At least this is one less miss of the puzzle he has to worry about. Even though Lane's told him he shouldn't be stressing about the case even more so than before.

The airfield is filled with tense silence to see what the two agents will do to the man lying on the asphalt on his back. "Go on, do it." Cardoso sneers watching the blond agent stand over him. "I know you want to, it's what he'd do right. He'd pull the trigger." Lane sees a flash of something in the other man's eyes he hasn't seen in an 'enemy' or perp in a long time. Lane's finger hovers and halts over the trigger. He pulls his finger back and away from the trigger instead.

_No this isn't what either of them would have wanted. Least of all Brandon. This isn't right. Not like this. _Lane thinks to himself.

"You don't know me, you don't have a clue what you're in for." Lane informs the man in front of him instead. "Get him up." Lane orders to no in particular. Jackson is the one who gets Brian Cardoso up off the ground and puts him in handcuffs. Lane doesn't even look back to see where Jackson and the others are taking him, he knows where. He walks back to the truck that's out of sight by one of the hangars, where he knows Scott is waiting and watching the whole thing.

Five-0 and HPD are no longer needed so they all get in their respective vehicles and off back to their homes. Or in the case of some HPD officers back to HPD headquarters to finish out their tour for the night.

Lane climbs into the driver's seat of the truck and turns to Scott. "I'm surprised you stayed." Lane comments as he revs the engine of the truck.

"I'm not a dog you know, but I can follow orders when I know it's for the better." Scott shoots his friend a glare as Lane pulls away from the air field and back onto the main road back towards Honolulu and home.

"Someone's feisty tonight."

"Shuddup. M'tired and not in the mood."

"Duly noted." Lane puts on some what he calls driving music, some soft jazz.

If he looks over at his friend not ten minutes into their drive home and he's sound asleep he doesn't say a thing. It is pretty late for Scott, well this new routine that he has anyway. His doctors say once he gets more adjusted and his emotions level out as it were. He'd be more back to how he was before his initial accident at the Ala Moana shopping center. Neither of them have been back since in the week that Scott's had off or away from the hospital. The kids or rather Cooper hasn't been back to work because he's been having nightmares about his dad getting shot there. Even though him getting shot initially isn't what caused TBI or subsequent injuries.

Lane believes Cooper's suffering from something called secondary trauma which is defined as the indirect exposure to trauma through a firsthand account or narrative of a traumatic event. They, the adults that is, hadn't been trying to be hush hush about what had happened to Scott. It was clear to Scott's teenage sons what had happened. Their father, a man they loved and respected had gotten shot on the job. A fairly frequent occurrence they were afraid, but they were used to their dad coming home banged up and bruised but this was different. This was possibly more traumatic because of the chaos of the shopping center that day and just who had shot their dad, and his resulting injuries.

Cooper from what Brooke has told Lane is that he hasn't been back to work since the initial accident. All the boys are staying close to home, what with everything happening in the past few weeks. Their dad's initial accident, Grace and Jake's near fatal car accident, Mr. Montgomery's funeral today. It's been a rough couple of weeks for the boys. The Montgomery boys especially, only time would tell how all the boys got on with the recent events later in life. Losing a parent is tough on anyone. But Lane just thinks of how Steve, Scott, and Mary lost their Dad, how Havika's kids lost both parents, how the Montgomery boys lost their dad. Sometimes Lane just wishes he could just take them all and wrap them in a bubble and keep them safe from all the world's evils.

Jake's been getting around okay again from what Lane's seen firsthand having moved in temporarily for the week while Scott was released temporarily. They have a downstairs guest bedroom that Jake's converted into his temporary bedroom because a long leg cast that goes up to half his thigh is heavy weight. The first night of going up the stairs and almost falling flat on his face once he reached the top, wasn't fun for the teen. So, sleeping downstairs it was. It was decided that Jake needed the downstairs bedroom more than Scott and Scott could manage the stairs easily enough with help, so Jake slept downstairs, and Scott slept upstairs.

Lane is brought out of his thoughts on the drive when he hears a grunt from the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry I don't speak grunt-ez." Lane comments from the drivers' seat.

Scott yawns openly not bothering to cover his yawn, "This isn't the way back to NCIS Lane." Scott remarks as he looks at the passing scenery and the shades of oranges and purples of the setting sun in front of them. He's always liked the sunset. It was so peaceful and calming in its own way.

"Oh, you are awake there. I thought you'd nodded off on me for a minute. Very good observation there. No, it's not we're going home. It's late way past someone's bedtime." Lane knows he's probably the only one who can get away with talking to Scott like this in this quiet just the two of them moment.

Just each other and no one else to judge them or poke fun at Scott's still recovering speech. Doctors and his speech therapist say he's getting better day by day. "Now don't look at me like that Scott I know you're tired I know you didn't sleep all that well last night. It's been a long emotional day for a lot of us."

"But what about Car-do-so? What's going to happen with him?" Scott asks, not really looking out the window anymore at the passing greenery. They're getting closer to his own neighborhood now he can tell even in the darkness of the night.

"You let me worry about him Scott. Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. Just the way you would have wanted."

"Oh, okay I trust you Lane." Scott says evenly and then he bites his lip as if to stop what's going to come out of his mouth. Lane notices he does that more often when he's nervous sometimes to the point where he draws blood and he doesn't even realize it. He did it a few times today too especially before it was his turn to go up and give the eulogy for Brandon. Lane just waits patiently for Scott to get his brain to formulate whatever it is he wants to say or ask. "Will, will you read to me again tonight? If, if you, too tired I un-der-stand." Scott sounds out the longer word out loud.

"Of course, I'll read to you Scott. What do you want me to read tonight?"

"Mmm." Scott puts his right pointer finger to his lips thinking real hard. "Moon. Goodnight Moon. Please?"

"Sure, thing Scott." Lane swings a right in the truck into Scott's street, and pulls up to the other man's driveway a few houses down the street.

* * *

The nightly routine is pretty standard for Scott now even though he's only been home for a week. Lane helps him up to one of the guest rooms, which has become Lane's room when he stays over. He does it so often Scott even let him redecorate the room how he wants. It's not like that's the only guest room in the house after all. They'd learned the second night of Scott being home he wasn't quite ready to sleep in the same room let alone the same bed as his wife yet and actually sleep the whole night. Scott had gotten used to the warm presence of Lane's body and his comforting scent that he couldn't sleep without Lane by his side. There was no way he was sleeping with the stuffed animals he got from Grace, Joanie, and Charlie in the same bed as his wife. No thank you, he was not going to invite any of ther intrusive embarrassing thoughts. Those three stuffed animals stayed safely tucked away in the guest bedroom which now has pretty much turned into Lane's. Though every night Scott slept in there, he'd find the stuffed animals layed out in a neat row on top of the bed, out of their hiding spot behind the pillows out of sight. The amount of times the guy slept over before on the night's he didn't have his kids. Lane is very much a people person, and that big empty house, and that big bed of his got lonely at times.

They've shared beds in hotel rooms that messed up reservations before or there was only one bed, and they didn't know it. They just shared it, it was just how it always been for them. So, sharing a bed now was nothing new or awkward.

After Lane helps him get up the stairs to Lane's room, Scott gets changed with little help from Lane mainly moving from the bed to the bathroom once Scott's prosthetic is off. And back again after they complete their nightly routines brushing teeth, going to the bathroom etc. The two settle in bed completely comfortably in each other's presence like they've done this a thousand times. Lane props himself up slightly so he can read comfortably, _Good Night Moon_.

Five pages into the book and both men are already nodding off. Lane closes the book and puts it on the left side nightstand and switches off the light.

"Night Scott."

Scott yawns deep and long Lane was right it had been a really long day, "Nigh-t Lane, love you." Lane'll blame it on the sleep deprivation later about what he heard his friend say.

* * *

**The Next Morning, 13 July 2019 - 0733 Hours. McGarrett Residence, Lane's Room. Ewa Beach.**

Saturday mornings in the McGarrett house as Lane had come to realize were usually full of loud laughter and just general noise of everyone up and about. That should have been his first clue that something was amiss. His second should have been that he hadn't been woken up multiple times during the night to help Scott go to the bathroom. He was still more unsteady and uncoordinated than a new baby deer when he was half asleep and didn't have his leg on.

Lane's bolts up right when all the pieces click together in his head. Lane looks to his right and the side of the bed is empty and cool. Scott's gone, and has been gone for a while now if the cooling bed sheet next to him is any indication. Well he hasn't been taken, his prosthetic is gone and a drawer where Lane knows Scott keeps his sleep shirts is open. Lane's heart is still pounding beating out of his chest.

Where could he have gone? What is he doing? Where is he? Okay easy Sullivan calm down he's fine he's going to be fine. Lane leaps out of bed in only his sleep shorts, and runs downstairs. Why the kitchen is the first place he looks, he knows because it's the first-place Scott normally went in the morning for his coffee. Scott's on a strict diet right now and can't have an excess amount of caffeine. Lane's eyes drop to the floor when he sees the kitchen, it looks like a tornado blew through there. All the cupboards and cabinets are open foods out all over the place, and are those feet sticking out from behind the kitchen island.

"Scott!" Lane calls and rushes over to his friends' prone form.

"Lane-ey." Scott mutters, eyes fluttering open at the sound of his friends' voice. "Wha-what happen'?"

"You had a seizure Scott." Lane informs him, that would be his eighth one in the week he's been home. "What, what were you doing down here?! It's...7:40 how long have you been down here?"

Scott rubs his eyes clearing his blurry vision. He was surprised when he didn't see Tristan down here and he usually gets up at 6:30 on summer vacation mornings. Scott scratches his head with his right hand. "Umm, 6:40ish."

"A whole hour Scott man you know you're supposed to wait for me to go downstairs. Or you could've woken me up, you know I don't mind it." Lane's thinking of all the things that could have happened to Scott from between the bedroom the stairs and the kitchen, and it well and truly frightens him. Scott's not completely healed all the way, his stump that is.

Lane helped Scott to a chair at the kitchen table by now. "Sleepy Lane. I...I just wanteda make breakfast for you." Then Lane looks over to the kitchen island and he sees the remains of what was probably supposed to be Scott's attempt to make pancakes. Blueberry and raspberry pancakes, Lane's favorite.

"Oh, Scott you didn't have too." Now Lane sort of feels bad for raising his voice.

"But, but it it's Saurday always makes breakfast on Saurday." It was true Scott did, before he was always the first one up and he'd make breakfast for his family and whoever else was visiting that weekend if any.

"I know you do Scott, but how about you leave the cooking to me or to Brooke from now on huh, at least for now."

"Can't do anyfin wight now. M'messed up."

Lane leans in close to Scott and puts a hand on his left leg. "No, you're not Scott. You just need a little more help right now. And needing help isn't something you should be ashamed of you know that. Everyone needs help every once in a while. You know Jake needs help with his broken leg just like you did when you broke your leg remember."

"Yeah." Scott says in a barely a whisper. "S'just different now my heads all funny and I don't like it."

"We'll get through this together, just like we get through everything." Lane rubs his friends' back comfortingly. Or what he hopes is in a comforting gesture. "Remember when I broke both my legs on that one reckless excursion down in Santa Monica." Scott nods his head in agreement. "And you drove me everywhere and did almost everything for me. Everything."

"Well yeah, I member I did that to you. I said you couldn'a jump from off da pier, and you did an-and busted up both legs. Didn't know bout, rocks. My fault I felt bad, really bad."

"You'll get used to it. Asking for help it's not a bad thing, remember."

"I...know it's just hard. This is new and different."

"Why don't I help you upstairs, and we can go to Sweet E's Cafe for breakfast." Lane suggests looking back at the mess in the kitchen. Did he feel bad about leaving the mess yes, and he knew Brooke would have something to say about it if he left it, so he would clean it up once he was done helping Scott.

Lane helps Scott back upstairs and is there to help in case he needs it. After about another hour the two are finally showered, ready and dressed to go out for the day.

"Hi Uncle Lane." Tristan greets as he sees his pseudo Uncle at the kitchen table with his Dad. Not an unusual occurrence in the last week. It's been nice having his dad home, even if he is different, changed now. Acts like his little cousin Joanie sometimes in the emotional temperament department. Even though the doctors all say he'll get better, they all still wonder how much better he'll get, knowing it won't be 100%. TBI's are tricky things to handle and recover from, especially one as severe as Scott suffered.

"Mornin' Tristan any plans for the day?" Lane asks the soon to be sophomore college student.

"Not much I was just going to ask Chad and some friends if they wanted to come over to hang out the usual. See if we can avoid a trip to the ER."

"Sounds like a plan TJ. When you get, the chance could you tell your Mom we're sorry about the mess we made this morning."

"Uh sure Uncle Lane. What's on your and dad's schedule."

"Your dad's got to go back to the rehab ward today he's got a speech therapy appointment at 11. And I've got to go into work to finish some things that went down yesterday."

"Lane, I don't want to go back. It sucks." Scott draws out the last syllables of the word in a clear whining tone.

"We all have to do things we don't want to do right Uncle Lane." Cooper comes in as he helps Jake walk into the room.

"Cooper's right, Dad. You tell us that all the time." Tristan remarks.

"I do?" Scott asks his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy.

"You do, and you should follow your own advice. This is for your own good Dad. You want to be able to come home for a good don't you. Get back to work."

"I do wan' to."

"Then you've got to go to rehab, just like I have to, once my cast comes off." Jake says.

"Okay. Okay." Scott relents. Than he looks at his friend. "Sweet E's now?" Scott's doctors said his stints or lapses in his mental capacity is normal. He could go from being completely 100% adult mental capacity. To being more childlike and not understanding more confusing concepts that he understood pre-accident the next. His injury affected the part of his brain where language comprehension is and speech hence his stumbling over words and the need for speech therapy. Which also coincides with the memory retraining his brain that also helps.

"Yep lets go. You boys gonna be good here?"

"Yes, Mom's not going into work today, not like being here would be an issue to what we'd be doing today anyway." Wyatt announces as he and David walk into the kitchen.

"I'm sure it wouldn't still give your mom a break yeah work's been tough on her."

"Lane, come on lets go. I'm hungry." Scott whines impatiently, totally a 100% impatient ex-SEAL on his hands.

"Coming, coming." Lane calls back to his friend. "Well we're off."

"Bye Uncle Lane. Bye Dad." the boys call out to the two men as they leave the house.

* * *

**0930 Hours. TAMC, Major Trauma Rehab Ward - Rm 412 Moanalua, Oahu. **

Isaac's eyes flutter open, and he can intuitively feel something's different about today. It's a Saturday so he has PT today at 1000 hours for an hour. Isaac looks intensely down at the white beigey hospital blanket at his covered feet. He tries to move them like he does every morning. This time he gets a big surprise, he's able to move his right foot and it hits his left lower ankle and he feels it. He tries moving it up and down in a scratching like motion. He can feel it, he's scratching his ankle and he can feel it. He's moving his toes ever so slightly and he can feel them. He has some sensation. Isaac also feels a wet sensation running down his face, those are tears he's crying he's so happy. This means everything to him. This is one step closer to walking to standing up and walking. One step closer to getting out of the hospital completely after being temporarily paralyzed after getting shot in the back.

His nurse comes in a few minutes later to see him wiggling his toes and smiling like a loon.

"I see someone's happy this morning Mr. Perry." His nurse says as she enters the man's room.

"I can wiggle my toes and feel my feet when I touched my left ankle with my right foot. I'm getting sensation back. It's...it's not just a reflex I know it." Isaac demonstrates just to show the nurse and throws off the blanket completely forgetting he's just in a pair of plain red boxers.

He moves his toes and scratches his left ankle. "See, see I can do it."

"That is wonderful news Mr. Perry this is just what we're aiming for." His nurse tells him. "Remember just because you have sensation now doesn't mean you'll be up and walking overnight."

"I know, ma'am. I can be very patient when I need to be. No matter how long it takes I will walk again and I will get back to my job."

"I haven't heard more determined words. I'll tell your doctor and get him in here to do a formal check. Also, if I'm not mistaken you have PT in 20 minutes best get showered and dressed. I'll send Tyrone in to help you."

"Thank you." Isaac sits up straighter in his bed and wiggles his toes again smiling. He's an almost forty-year-old man and he's smiling like a kid about wiggling his toes. If only his wife could see him now. Actually, he's glad she isn't. That would be embarrassing.

20 minutes later Isaac is showered and dressed in green athletic shorts and a gray USMC t-shirt sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for his physical therapist Reuben to come collect him.

"You ready to get this PT started today Isaac?" Reuben asks five minutes later standing in his patient's doorway.

"More than anything. Let's do this thing." Isaac exclaims a smile on his face as Reuben lifts him into his wheelchair and Isaac wheels himself out of his room.

* * *

**1100 Hours.** **TAMC, Major Trauma Rehab Ward - Speech Therapy. Moanalua, Oahu. **

"Okay Scott I have to go now be good for the nurses and your therapists alright." Lane tells his friend. Lane feels like he's dropping his eldest kid off at college all over again. Except swap college dorms for rehab rooms and swap professors for nurses and rehab therapists and doctors, and you've got Lane's situation.

Brooke's not working today so maybe he should call her and ask if she'll come down and stay with him in the late afternoon. Though he gets she may not want to spend her day off at the hospital her place of work. Scott'll probably be kept so busy he won't even notice Lane's been gone. He'll be alright and if he's not the therapists' have his number if something's really wrong.

"No! Lane stays with Scott. Don't leave, please?" Scott pleads in the speech therapist's office. The speech therapist, Hannah is a woman in her mid-thirties, has worked with all kinds of service members with all ranges of capability and TBI severity. So, seeing Scott behave this way doesn't faze her at all. "Dun want you to leave me."

"Scott bud you remember what we went over in the car on the ride over this isn't forever. I always come when you call me. I'm not leaving you here permanently. We're partners and we'll always be there for each other. You've got work to do here to get better, and I've got work, to uh do with Havika and the others. Remember you get to start occupational therapy today after lunch. Isn't that exciting!"

Scott mumbles under his breath. "I guess so, stay for lunch?"

Lane smiles now, having avoided a potential huge meltdown and seizure. "Sure, I'll come have lunch with you and Isaac. Do you want me to bring you guys anything, or are you okay with cafeteria food?"

"Food here is good."

"Good. Are we good now?" Scott nods his head in the affirmative. "Great. I promise I'll be back when both hands on the clock are touching the twelve."

"12 o'clock, 1200 hours got it."

"I'll bring you both back a surprise. See yah soon Scott." Lane waves to his friend and waves to Hannah Scott's speech therapist.

He then makes the drive back to NCIS HQ and hopes that maybe since he's been away hopefully Brianna and Evan have made some progress in cracking Cardoso for information they need. They need this win now more than ever. He can feel it. He can feel how close they are to ending it all. The only thing or person standing in the way of rescuing and recovering the captive operators is Cardoso. Rutherford's been quiet in the last week, well that is to say they haven't had any more bodies drop and show up at either Five-0, HPD or NCIS or anywhere else for that matter. Rutherford's made his statement apparently with Master Chief Montgomery. He's hit as close to home for some of them as Rutherford can get. That's not to say he's done with the fight club either, oh no far from it. The man's a thrill seeker, and loves money gambling and women more than he does anything else in the world.

His contact Nikolai has been attending the fights regularly since he and Kali went to him three weeks ago to get the location of the compound. He's been feeding Lane solid information through untraceable means on the compound itself dimensions, watch rotations, number of guards, Rutherford's own guard, good squad, how money transactions are handled, etc. Nikolai is good at getting into places he shouldn't be; he's also even more skilled at talking his way out of almost any situation he finds himself in.

Lane pulls into the parking lot of the NCIS office building twenty-two minutes later walks through security and the metal detector and goes straight to where the interrogation rooms are located.

* * *

**1127 Hours. NCIS Hawaii Field Office - Observation Room, Pearl Harbor. HI**

Lane walks through the door of the observation room in between the interrogation room where there's a two-way mirror "Has he said anything useful given us anything substantial?" Lane asks Evan.

"No such luck Lane. He's clammed up and hasn't said more than he hasn't done anything."

"Hasn't done anything! Hasn't done anything we've got him on surveillance putting him at the literal scene of the crime." Lane exclaims. Okay a little exaggeration in his exclamation, but it's totally warranted. Than Lane remembers the look he saw on Cardoso's face yesterday at the air field. "Brianna and Evan have to been at it a while interrogating and haven't gotten anything, maybe we should have a crack at him Jackson."

"Me?" Jackson asks Lane.

"Yes you, you speak Spanish, right?"

"I do yes, but so do you right?" Lane nods he does speak fluent Spanish, took it all four years in high school, but he speaks it like an American speaking fluent Spanish if that makes any sense. He doesn't have that native flare that Scott does when he speaks Pidgin or when Isaac speaks French, or when Jackson speaks Spanish. "You think I can connect with him in some way."

"I think you'd be able to get him to open up easier than any one of us could." The implication of what Lane is implying is clear and Jackson doesn't mind that much. He'd do the same thing. Jackson being able to speak Spanish and the fact his skin tone darker than Lane's and of that certain descent is an asset. Lane decides to also try a different approach as well, having Jackson be the main contact with Cardoso during the interrogation.

* * *

**1133 Hours. NCIS Hawaii Field Office - Interrogation Room #1, Pearl Harbor. HI**

"Mr. Cardoso, how are you? Are these agents treating you fairly?" Lane asks.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't see anything. Please you can't hold me here." Cardoso complains.

"He's been going at it like this all morning. Says the same thing over and over again. We even told him about the surveillance we gathered on him. Won't deviate from what he's saying." Brianna informs Lane.

"Go take five regroup with Agent Kamaka." The two younger agents take their leave, leaving Cardoso with Jackson and Lane.

Jackson crosses his arms over his chest and looks at the Hispanic man in the chair across the table from him. He uncrosses his arms and puts them flat on the table in front of Cardoso than steepling his hands together.

"Keep that loco gringo away from me por favor mi familia esta en peligro." Cardoso babbles completely dropping the fake American accent at the end. It's the first sentence he's spoken other than 'I didn't do anything', it's also the most intriguing. Lane plays ignorant American like he doesn't know what Cardoso is saying.

"What's he saying Jackson?" Lane asks and gives him a look of 'play along, we can work with this.' Jackson nods minutely back.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tu familia está en peligro?" Jackson asks in perfect Spanish.

"Sr. Rutherford, dijo que mataría a mi familia si no hacía lo que decía." Cardoso replied looking the hispanic agent in the eyes. "Realmente lo siento, no quería, pero no vi otra manera"

"He says he is very truly sorry but he didn't see any other way, I assume to protect his family."

Lane bristles at the last part of Jackson's sentence knowing he added that on to what Cardoso said.

"There's always another option, another way. I can think of three ways that morning oculd have gone if I had been there."

"But you were not there were you Agente Sullivan?" Cardoso accent coming on thick. "Por favor I'm telling the truth please you have to believe me. I have family in Mexico in Juárez. Senor Rutherford said he had men in Juarez that he would pay an even greater amount of money to kill my family."

Lane paces back and forth behind Jackson's chair occasionally looking at Cardoso. "So you think killing one man who had a family just like you say you do is okay that it makes it justified what you did?"

"No! Please I am troubled by what I have done. I have nightmares almost every night. I am no killer please. Rutherford found me, promised me many things, promised he could get my family out of Juarez if I just stayed quiet and did what he said no questions asked. He is a very powerful man you know."

"We're aware of Mr. Rutherford's capabilities, Mr. Cardoso. Why not try and go to the police in some way to get a message that you were in trouble." Jackson asks.

"He has men everywhere except in the federales too risky for him."

Lane looks at his watch fifteen minutes have passed since he and Jackson entered the interrogation room. He took a chance on Nikolai, he could do the same with Cardoso, turn him into an informant, check out his allegations of having a family and their situation. Cardoso is their last solid lead, their last chance to get Rutherford and his fight club for good.

Not just that Rutherford is a wanted man by many, with Cardoso's help they could inform other international agencies and take down Rutherford and his international criminal syndicate for good.

He remembers seeing Rutherford's rap sheet by INTERPOL, that Adam brought up in the initial investigation into Rutherford. Rutherford is bigger than just a military underground fight club, he;s making money in multiple ways but if they can manage to take him down for good, the world will be rid of one less international criminal. Lane looks at his watch and two more minutes have passed since Lane started thinking of what to do with this information.

"I have contacts down in Juarez who can check on your family Mr. Cardoso, see if what you're saying is true. If we find out you are telling the truth, we can offer you protection for your family, possibly even get them out of Juarez." Lane tells Cardoso.

"You do?" Jackson asks.

"I do, but before that can help Mr. Cardoso. I need you tell Agent Santiago here everything you know about Mr. Rutherford, and his compound? Where he keeps the captives? Have you been to the compound yourself? How many men, guards are there? Entrances exits?"

"Si, si Agent Sullivan, I will tell Agent Santiago everything I know. Gracias." Cardoso thanks Lane and Lane just nods. Jackson also looks down to his watch noting the time. Cardoso may have killed Master Chief Montgomery but, he is no killer, Jackson can tell now. He's a human being just like they all are, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve food either.

I'm going to grab some lunch. I'll be back and you can tell me everything you know."

Si Si I will tell you everything Agent Santiago." Cardoso repeats. Lane and Jackson both leave Cardoso to stew in interrogation. Jackson leaves to get lunch for them all, and Lane stops off in observation where the others have been waiting and watching through the glass.

"Hey I'm heading out to see Scott stop by for lunch. Keep me updated on Cardoso."

"Will do Lane." Havika answers. Havika turns to Brianna and Evan. "Evan, I want you to run Cardoso's financials, see where all that money he's supposedly got from Rutherford is going, Brianna check into Cardoso's family, see if what he's saying is legitimate. If it is well, we'll go from there with Lane's contact."

"On it." Both the younger members of the MCRT reply.

"Kali I want you to look into Cardoso's personal life, see if he has anyone on the island that he would go to for help. Once you have his address, go there and check it to see if you can't find anything that'll lend to any of this truth he's spouting, family photos, phone calls anything."

"I can also ask his neighbors about him too. See what kind of profile they give me."

"Excellent." Havika watches Kali go and then it's just him and Lane in the observation. "I don't know why you're keeping information from me again, more so making Kali keep it from me, we have more important things to worry about now. We need to start talking about assault and recovery strategy if Cardoso's information pans out. Don't you have a date to get too." Havika asks off handedly.

"I do not, and don't make me regret telling you what happened this morning. I needed someone to vent to you know that. You're that person for me."

"Sounds like a meet-cute lunch date if I ever heard one." Havika sing songs being over annoying and that's not like him to wind his older friend up.

"Meet-cute okay you've been eavesdropping on your teenage daughters again for sure. It's not a date, meet cute or otherwise we already know each other have for years. It's just lunch we've had lunch tons of times since he's woken up."

"Mmhm." Havika intones.

"Isaac's gonna be there." Lane points out. "So not a date."

"Third wheel huh."

"No, no he's not, two of our friends are in the hospital and I'm having lunch with both of them. Imani is spending the day with Savannah and Marcus; they'll be back at the hospital later tonight."

"May not be a date or so you say, but you two were always close before his accident. You can't lie to me man. I know you, and I know your feelings how you look at him, how you looked at him before, you still like him."

"No more talking about dating or Scott in the same sentence alright I don't need that right now. I'm already going to be late thanks to you. You owe me man." Lane playfully pokes his finger at the taller agents' chest.

"Sure, sure I won't brah, but just think about it yeah. Now go before he starts to worry."

Lane shakes his head at Havika's ridiculous insinuations. There's way too much going on in both their lives to even think like that. Lane doesn't even know if Scott'll want to be in a relationship like that. After he saw Jeff that first time, that pretty much clued him in on how a relationship would possibly go. Though Jeff has only known Scott for few months, and even then he's pretty sure at that point they'd just gotten to naming what their relationship was to something more, than a hook up. Lane has known Scott for almost twenty years.

"Ah great now you've got me thinking about him." Lane says aloud as he gets into an Uber he called to take him to the hospital, since he took the work vehicle from Scott's house back to NCIS.

* * *

**1232 Hours. ****Tripler Army Medical Center - 1st Floor - Cafeteria **

"Sorry I'm late guys, I got held up at the office, but I did bring a special treat." Lane announces as he approaches Isaac's and Scott's table in the not too crowded cafeteria. He comes walking over with a small freezer box, with the treat inside. Both Isaac and Scott are sitting in their wheelchairs at the table. Scott doesn't have his temporary leg on because he's not supposed to wear it anymore. With the way his stump will shrink and change it'll mess up the measurements for his permanent prosthetic. So he's using the wheelchair more now and the walker, when he has PT.

"Better than this here, puddin' I don't know man. This pudding is pretty good isn't it Scott?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah s'real good. Nothing better." Scott agrees eyeing his half-finished turkey and cheddar sandwich bowl of fruit and raw veggies on the side. This diet sucks, the puddings sugar free and so is the jello. His levels are good, the doctors aren't worried about him going into a diabetic coma or anything.

"Oh I don't know about that, what about Kamekona's shave ice, in your favorite flavors."

"Yes! You rock Lane." Scott suddenly looks around at the other people in the cafeteria and realizes he's been loud. "I love you man you're the best."

Lane tries to get a fluttery feeling in his stomach at Scott's words. "I second that Lane. I've been craving some shave ice like some crack fiend. Oh and garlic shrimp I say next time we do this, you get garlic shrimp plates."

"Sounds like a plan. Anything else special you guys want?"

"Nah that's a good start though." Isaac says. "Oh hey I got something great to tell you two. I can feel my feet and legs now. I'm getting sensation back, doc says it won't be long before I get full sensation back, and then I can start walking."

"That's awesome news, Isaac we could really use back at work. Both of you. The teams not complete without both of you." Lane exclaims ecstatic from his unit chief and friend.

"Real great Isaac get you on your feet, you'll be runnin' circles ar-around me in no time."

"You think so?"

"We know, Isaac, this is only temporary. A temporary issue. Watch in two months, time both of you will be a lot better, and Isaac you'll probably be walking like normal again and barking orders at us." Lane hits Isaac's wrist across the table playfully.

"Two months! You think it'll be that long?" Isaac asks worry lining his face. He's not one to worry much about himself. But this is all still new and kind of scary if he's being honest with himself this is supposed to be temporary it's what everyone keeps saying. Now for some reason he's not sure anymore.

"No, I'm just thinking we got an update on the case. We're going to make a plan to move on the compound in two months. We've got the suspect from yesterday in our custody. He's surprisingly more cooperative than others have been."

"Oh, that's good you'll be careful, won't you? I won't be there to watch your six you know." Scott puts both arms on the table and levels his partner with a look.

"I know." Lane says quietly. "I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. We've got two months to plan this op to the 'T', we'll nail Rutherford, and we'll get everyone back."

"It's what we do." Isaac says.

"It is bustin' down doors and takin' names can't wait to get back to that."

"You will Scott eventually it'll just take a little time."

"Yeah time, lot's goin' on don't like not bein' part uh it all."

"Yeah it sucks doesn't it. Hey this shave ice is delicious makes up for it I'd say." Isaac says smiling. "Thanks Lane, this is just what I needed."

"Majorly don't like missing the action. We should be out there with you guys." Scott counters completely ignoring his unit chief's statement about the shave ice.

"And you will but...hold that thought..." Lane answers his ringing phone. It's Kali on the other end.

_**"Agent Sullivan, Cardoso he's telling the truth we were able to check out his sources. Also Brian isn't his first name it's Gabriel. **_

_**"We'll that's a shocker, and also a step in the right direction. We hold him until he comes through on visual confirmation of the location. Has Havika called the FBI or INTERPOL yet?"**_

"_**No he hasn't time difference and all, he says he'll call tomorrow morning. Once we get the green light from them we can really start planning, and possibly get the local FBI office here involved, as well as Five-0. Agent Kamaka's thinking you or I would be best to go to the Governor in talking to her about getting Five-0 past and present involved." **_

"_**Are Chin and Kono still on the island?" Lane asks curiously. **_

"_**They are according to Officer Rey uh Tani. They've been hanging out getting to know one another since Five-0 hasn't had a case in a week. The cousins are also apparently visiting family on the island that's why they're sticking around." Kali tells her temporary boss, and friend. **_

"_**Well it's gonna be a good two months until we get an actionable plan together to implement and move on the location.**_

"_**We can't tell them what to do, but it'd be great if they were here than, even out the numbers for Five-0 at least. **_

"_**I think you'd be best to talk to the Governor in getting her permission for Chin and Kono to help us." **_

"_**You think so?" Kali asks in disbelief.**_

"_**I know so, she'll listen to you. This is about protecting her island after all."**_

"_**You make a good point, Agent Sullivan. How are Scott and Isaac?" **_

"_**Good, upbeat Isaac's got sensation back in some of his lower half, his feet and legs it's slowly moving up. Scott's got his first O.T. session today, that should be interesting. Cardoso, give you anything else?**_

"_**He did and Havika thinks it'd be best if you come back to the office Agent Sullivan." **_

"_**Alright I'll be there in twenty, Aloha.**_

"_**Aloha."**_

Lane hangs up his phone hitting the end call button, and looking back at his two friends. "I've got to go back to work now. Try not to give your nurses and therapists too hard of a time huh."

"Ha I'm a perfect gentleman." Isaac says.

"Me too, dude not cool. I'm having a good day. I'll have you know."

"That's good to hear."

"Nice save." Scott says crossing his arms looking over the table. "Maybe I'll still make you cookies in O.T., if I can do that on the first day. I do want to get back to cookie, and not have a disaster of a breakfast like this morning."

"Pineapple coconut?" Lane asks hopefully. Scott's got a real baking knack, and his cookies are to die for."

"I'll see if I can put that on the list later down the line." Scott tells his friend.

"Chocolate dipped coconut ones too." Isaac asks.

Sure, you two know I have to learn again how to make actual food not just desserts right?" Scott asks his friends. For the first time since he woke and realized he didn't have a right leg anymore, he feels like he can do anything, like he can climb the Koko Head trail steps, or go sky diving or cliff jumping. That's a goal of his, to climb the Koko Head trail steps again. A long-term goal, that Wade made him make of something fun he wanted to be able to do after PT, and he got his permanent prosthetic.

* * *

**Six Hours Later - 1800 Hours. Hang 10 Bar and Grill, ****2500 Kūhiō Ave., Honolulu, HI **

The team of six were enjoying themselves on this fine Saturday evening. It was the first evening they've had free time in a long time. It's also the first weekend they've been at work, that they've got solid information and leads on where Rutherford's been hiding out. Now they don't want to get complacent; they're still a ways off from putting cuffs on Rutherford and his goon squad and getting justice for those deceased and captive operators.

"I'd say this is to a day's good work." Evan says raising his glass. "Or a week of work all stuffed into one day."

"How about to friends and new beginnings." Kali offers up raising her own glass. Lane had shared the good news of their teammates when he'd gotten back to the office hours ago. Everyone was thrilled and relieved their teammates were doing better and higher spirits than before. Even in just a short time, it meant progress and moving forward, hopefully toward moving back to going to work.

"To friends and new beginnings." The six friends chorus around the table raising their glasses to their two absent teammates. They'll be back with them soon enough. For Lane soon isn't soon enough, he's not liking not having Scott by his side. They've been by each other's side for over fifteen years. They've seen each other through some of their darkest moments in their lives.

"We should do this more often." Brianna says towards the end of the night. "Maybe we can see if we can get Isaac and Scott sprung for some new release arrangement."

"How so Brianna?" Jackson asks.

"Well they don't need to be there all day right. They stop having therapy sessions at five. And don't go to bed until nine. So that's three and half hours they can be home with their families or hanging out with us. Maybe we and by we, I mean Lane and Havika could advocate for patient welfare that it'll boost their morale if they're let out of the hospital on a daily basis. You know, kind of like an outpatient almost but not that close yet. Give them more of a sense of normalcy." Brianna explains to the table.

"That could be good, for Isaac I mean I think the doctors were going to release him to be an outpatient in a few weeks anyway." Havika tells his teammates. "It's only temporary paralysis, there's not that much more doctors and staff can do for Isaac medically now that he has some sensation back it's mostly on him and timing."

"I'd agree with Havi, it'd be great for Isaac, I'm not sure about Scott though. The fact that he'd leave after all his therapies, and then have to come back to the rehab ward after three and half hours. He probably won't remember this so I'll tell you guys. He had a near emotional meltdown with me leaving him after dropping him off back at therapy this morning. I don't know if I could do that to him every evening."

"Don't you leave the ward at night anyway after you've finished his nighttime routine?" Evan asks. "Wouldn't it not be any different?"

"It's more of the fact of after he's been out of the hospital, and then him having to go back after say being out with us for an evening or being at home with his family or the Five-0 ohana."

"He's still not liking the fact that he has to return to the hospital after getting a taste of fresh air so to speak." Kali surmises. "And not being surrounded by all those nurses and therapists."

Lane snaps his fingers. "Exactly Kali, I'd rather avoid as many emotional meltdowns and repeating myself as I can even though no matter how many times I do it, repeat myself I don't mind. It's just how he is now, he'll get better."

"He could also be the complete opposite though and not have a reaction like you're describing." Jackson reasons with a hint of concern on his face for the older man. Jackson knows Lane cares deeply about his friend and partner, but he wonders if that goes deeper than just a deep bond and friendship for all the shared crap they've been through.

"He could. I mean it's not like it would be the first time he's exploded on me even before the accident. I thought Danny had a bad temper, but Scott's definitely picked up an attitude from someone I just don't know who."

"You know brah you could just ask him what he thinks about this idea, and then if he likes it and his doctors okay it problem solved. Just ask him the worst you could get as an answer is no. I know he likes routine, and even more so now. I know it's only been a few weeks, but still a routine is a routine." Havika tells Lane.

"All good points. You know what, I'll just ask him and see what he says when I go see him again at visiting hours later." Lane decides.

"Speaking of decisions, who wants dessert?" Evan asks around. "Right dumb question of course you do. Who's paying this time?"

"I believe that would be the big Kahuna." Jackson replies, smiling at the taller man across the table from him.

"I knew you all ordered expensive stuff on purpose." Havika says in a joking manner. "Alright I'll settle the bill, and Bri you can bring the car around, to Banan, in Waikiki Beach Shack for dessert"

"Yes!" the five other adults chorus like children. It was one of the team's favorite dessert places to go second to none other than Kamekona's Shave Ice truck. Twenty-five minutes later the team is sitting outside eating various banana flavored ice cream treats. If Lane orders two of his usual orders on autopilot, two Chunkadelic ice creams with banana banán, mac nut honey butter, local dark chocolate, granola, shaved coconut, and honey no one says anything. He just ends up giving the second cup to a kid whose parents didn't quite have enough money to buy the kid dessert. The kid is happy and Lane doesn't have to give himself a stomachache eating all the ice cream.

Later on much later on after Scott's soundly asleep and Lane hasn't managed to leave his friend's room at the hospital for the night yet. He doesn't think about no, he most definitely doesn't think about how much of each other's lives that are ingrained into each other. Not after how their friendship started out, how Scott started out hating Lane, and then it slowly morphed into what it is now. How much not having his friend by his side is really affecting him. He really hopes they can put a solid plan of attack together soon, because Lane really, really needs to hit something repeatedly.

* * *

End of Chapter 16, this chapter in all honesty was a filler chapter leading up to the last chapter before the epilogue and thus didn't know how to end this chapter or really all that much of where it was going. I liked how it turned out in the end.

A/N: Next chapter just a heads up will be a time skip of two months, but I'll separate it month by month August and September, and the big final showdown with the elusive Rutherford happens. How will our team fare? Will they come out on top?

Stayed tuned readers and find out next Friday in epic conclusion of ʻO kahi pilikino o ke kaikunāne - A Brother's Homecoming.

Spanish translations (from google translate) so bare with me

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tu familia está en peligro?" - what do you mean your family is in danger?

Sr. Rutherford, dijo que mataría a mi familia si no hacía lo que decía. - Mr. Rutherford he said he would kill my family if I did not do what he said.

Realmente lo siento, no quería, pero no vi otra manera - I am very truly sorry I didn't want to, but I did not see another way


	21. Chapter 17 - The Final Showdown

**Warnings:** Canon typical violence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters; they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford. All unrecognized OC's not created by other authors are of my own creation.

A/N: The first half of the chapter is sort of snapshots or snippets of certain characters' days, so if it seems a bit choppy and disconnected I'm sorry. Every snippet or snapshot does drive the story forward toward the final showdown with Rutherford and his fight club.

Sorry if Doris McGarrett is a little out of character. I figure with Scott's altered mental state. She'd act slightly differently, more motherly than she did in the show towards Steve in her own weird way. Also if it seems like Scott does't really have the mind of a child like I've been saying for the past few chapters. I'm phasing that part of his diagnosis out. So Scott still has his full 40 year old adult mindset, he just has trouble or a slower time processing spoken things and has trouble reading and writing and other things but those will be explain in a later story.

There are just things that I want to happen in Season 10 and beyond, things that do happen in cannon in Season 10, that I want him to be fully aware of. Be able to process it as well as a person with his severity of a TBI can.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**0800 Hours. 29 July 2019. Honolulu International Airport**** \- Departure Terminal, Honolulu, HI **

The OG Five-0 team including the new members Tani and Junior along with Adam were at the airport with Steve, Danny, Lou and Scott to see Chin and Kono off at the airport. The kids, Grace, Will, Samantha, Charlie, Joanie and the McGarrett boys had all said their goodbye to their Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono last night, at the BBQ. They weren't just dropping them off at the curb, thanks to their Five-0 badges it earned them a certain privilege they didn't use that privilege often, but Scott liked watching the planes take off and the only way he could do that was if they were allowed to go up to the gate with Chin and Kono.

The group of seven friends get through security and up to Chin and Kono's gates with ease. It's a Monday morning and usually flights are booked full. Both Chin and Kono managed to get flights out within an hour and half of each other, but with different airlines.

Chin's flight is at 1035 hours with Hawaiian Airlines and he's got one stop in Maui before he takes that flight on to San Francisco. He'll get back home to San Fran at around 2135 hours or 9:35 pm, so he's taking an Uber back he'd told Abby he didn't want her to have to wait up for him.

Kono's flight is at 1150 hours out of Alaska Airlines and she's also got one stop, but it's an 11h and 12 min layover in Portland, Oregon. There's no way she's spending eleven hours in an airport so she's staying at a nearby hotel to get some shut eye. Than when she finally makes it to Reno, there weren't any direct nonstop flights from here to Carson City so this is what she's got. Than from Reno she's got a thirty-seven make it forty-five-minute drive to Carson City and her house with her nice big queen sized bed.

Kono's had a good time at home here seeing her family and her Five-0 Ohana, she was glad she got to meet Tani and Junior and remain courteous to Adam while they were working temporarily with each other. The sex trafficking ring she was set on dismantling three years ago with that one case the team caught is still ongoing. She's still finding girls in all parts of the U.S. She'll come back to help her ohana though if the NCIS team and Five-0 get clearance from the Governor to have her and Chin help the two teams.

The group of seven are gathered around a bank of square black leather airport seats. The departure gate is practically empty at this early hour.

"It was really great seeing you two again, we all missed you." Danny says "The kids had a great time hanging out with their Uncle and Auntie."

"It wasn't just the kids Danno you know that." Steve grins and bumps Danny's right shoulder with his left.

"Right you big lug I had fun surfing okay it reminded me of old times. Kono you're the best surf instructor I ever could have asked for."

"Aww brah you're gonna make me blush." Kono says.

"That's a hard thing to do, Danny only Kono's eighth grade dance partner made her do that." Chin remarks. Kono swats her older cousin over his shoulder embarrassed.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up ever again."

"You guys really got to make it back out here more often, yeah here. Not for just when you know what hits the fan." Lou hedges and looks over at the younger McGarrett the man practically has his nose plastered to the glass and is looking out with awe sheer childlike wonder as he watches the planes go and take off.

"We should definitely and we'll try. You'll keep us updated on him, brah how he's doing." Chin asks Steve.

"Of course Chin, you watch in the next few months he'll be up and running circles around us all again."

"I'll bet he's as stubborn as his older brother and twice as determined."

"We better let you all get back to your days." Kono says.

"It was really great to finally meet you Kono. you've got my number right give me a call sometime girl." Tani says and she wraps the other woman in a hug.

"You too Tani. And hey between us ladies. Junior seems like a keeper. Do whatever you can to keep him." Kono whispers and winks. Tani balks at that statement. She and Junior weren't, I mean they were partners. Just because they partners didn't mean they'd eventually evolve into something more like the bosses did. "You seem good together." She added as she looked briefly over at Junior who was over by the window with Scott pointing out some plane in the distance to him.

"Weren't not together." Tani finally says.

"Mmhm that's what the bosses' said before they finally got their crap together and Danny proposed."

"I think we're a long way off from that, but thanks for the advice."

"No problem sistah."

"Kono cuz sorry to break up the girl chat, but we should probably really let these guys get to going." Chin walks over with the rest of the team and Junior notices the older Hawaiian man's movements toward his cousin in the glass. Junior gets Scott's attention long enough to pull him away from the planes to come say a 'see yah later' to his friends.

"A hui hou." Scott proclaims and hugs both Chin and Kono together. He steps back with his right foot and he wobbles a bit, but he manages to catch himself, even though he feels his brother and Danny close by. "I not fall Steve." Scott glares at his brother briefly.

"Scott, you just spoke Hawaiian a simple phrase but you spoke another language." Steve tells his brother's surprise clear on his face. His brother's language center of his brain was affected by the TBI. He read up on that, and it wasn't uncommon for TBI patients to wake up and be speaking another language. This isn't that though; this Steve has to tell Scott's speech pathologist when he drops him off at the rehab ward at Tripler later this morning.

Scott just stares back at his brother and the others not knowing what to say. It just felt right to Scott to say what he said in that language and he did, without any stutter, or pausing and he had perfect pronunciation. The group leave the two cousins at their gates, and walk back through the airport to head on back out and start their respective days.

* * *

**1008 Hours. 31 July 2019, Wednesday - Tripler Army Medical Center, Moanalua, Oahu. **

"You can't tell me what to do with my kids, three of whom are still minors." Brooke tells the blond federal agent crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a look.

"I may not be able too, but you need to stop thinking about yourself and your feelings and think about what is best for your boys. They don't mind driving up to Tripler from the house to see their dad _you're_ the only one with a problem with it. Think about it Brooke you know I'm right. I know this hard on you, forget the added circumstances surrounding Scott's sexuality and his relationship with me at work for a minute. The minute his doctor told us all of the TBI diagnosis, I knew I'd be losing a part of my partner, a part of my friend I never had the chance to know."

Lane'll never admit to anyone he'll deny deny deny that he teared up openly in front of his friends' wife. There was that saying about you can't miss what you never had. So once Lane was done with his little tearing up jag, he squared his shoulders and sucked it up. He'd have Scott anyway he could have him, even if he was in a wheelchair permanently and nonverbal he'd still love him. Thankfully he wasn't, but their bond was something special. The love Lane had for his partner and friend now was just a different kind of love, he's just glad that he gets to have Scott in his life still at all.

"I'm not telling him Brooke." Lane starts talking again firmly. "This is your choice, you don't want to commute, the long-distance drive. I understand that." He did in some distant way. "I'm done being your go between. I did that when you two were legally separated. I'm not doing that again. You have to be the one to tell he's _your _husband not mine. Contrary to what you want to believe _you're _the one still married to him."

"I can't, what if I upset him? What if he doesn't understand? I can't do that to him." Brooke states.

There's only a handful of times she'd seen her husband cry since he woke up and it was hard on her emotionally to see someone who was supposed to her rock just break down at the simplest of things now. She knew deep down that he couldn't help it. Not being able to control his emotions anymore because of the damage to his brain when he fell.

The role reversal was not something she was sure she could deal with at least not right now. It would be like having a sixth child. She'd joked about that before, but now that, that joke was slowly becoming a reality.

"Please you and I both know that's not true you've upset him plenty after he woke up. You're a mom, you've had five boys Scott's mental age before, I think you can find a way to tell him in a way he'd understand.

It needs to be you. You need to tell him. Tell him it's because you want to be closer to him while he's in rehab maybe that'll soften the blow. Maybe then he won't think the absolute worse and think you're leaving him for good."

Brooke's non-answer hurts Lane a lot. To have his friend have to go through this, and with his selective memory. He's choosing not to remember the bad times. He can't, he refuses too. He has the mind of a child of a six-year-old, Scott's neurologist said so on his last neurological exam last Friday. The mind of a child, Lane's words never rang more true than at Scott's first PT session with Wade. He didn't want to believe it that the man that was his partner, his friend, his confidant in all things Laurie was gone essentially. In his place the former shell of the man he used to be. Scott was a grown man with the mind of a child now, with all the mental capacity and comprehension of Lane's six-year-old son Caleb.

"Brooke if you can do one thing for me before you decide to just throw away all the years of marriage you had together with Scott, is go see him. Think about the good times you had with him. Think about how happy he is to see you every time you walk into a room, even if you rebuff him and don't want to spend as much time with him anymore. You have to see him for who he is. He is different now, but he's still Scott. Still the man you met in Afghanistan and fell in love with, still the father of your children. He loves you now can't that be enough? He loves you, just in a different way I know he does. If you can't accept that, there's only one other option for you."

Brooke doesn't say anything for a long while. "Okay."

"Okay? Okay, what?"

"Okay, I'll go see him. You're all right. You've all been right this whole time, I've just…I couldn't believe I was one of those wives that it was happening too. You know the saying you never think it will happen to you. Until it does. I've gone over the scenario over and over again, changing it each time, I never imagined it would end up like this."

Lane gives a small smile Brooke's way. "None of us did Brooke. I think you know what you need to do. I'm glad we could have this talk somewhat like the rational adults we are" Lane walks out of one of the hospitals' many quiet rooms and makes his way back to Scott's room on the fourth floor to see if he's up for a little outing, outside the hospital.

* * *

Lane and Havika had both advocated for Scott and Isaac respectively to have time outside of the hospital. Both men's' rehab teams had agreed it would be a good thing in both their patients' cases. Scott didn't react how Lane thought he initially would. He was happy to get out of the hospital after his therapy days or even in between therapy sessions. Like today, as long Lane told Scott's doctor where they were going and for how long they'd be gone and when they'd be back.

Even though Lane and Scott weren't leaving the post Lane still had to inform Scott's doctors. He didn't mind as long as Lane got him off the ward for an hour or two. It was a sense of normalcy for both of them or a new normal really as the doctors had told Lane to think of his and Scott's friendship now.

"Laney, Laney ice cream." Scott exclaims excitedly as he sees where Lane and he are walking over too.

"Yeah Scott ice cream it's pretty hot out today. I think we need a cool treat to cool down, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Well that was all the answer Lane needed. Scott had a serious sweet tooth even before the accident, and Lane knew ice cream was his go to sweet treat aside from malasadas.

The two friends walk into an almost empty ice cream parlor. It's before 11 am., on a Wednesday, so he's surprised when it's not packed. He's also thankful, Scott still is in the early stages of his recovery and still gets overstimulated easily in large crowds.

"Aloha, welcome to Leilani's Ice Cream Parlor. How can I help you gentlemen today?" A college age student asks.

"Do you want to look at the flavors they have, Scott or do you know what you want?" Lane asks, nudging his friend a little.

"Hmm." Scott puts his pointer finger near his bottom lip thinking. It's something he's started doing whenever he needs to think about something. Especially something with more than two choices.

"Take your time, no rush it's been a pretty slow day? How's your guys' day going?" The kid Keoni asks conversationally.

"Good so far, it's a real scorcher today. I feel like I'm gonna melt into my own sweat puddle."

"Yeah it's one of those days. It's why I love working here. Nice cool and air conditioned. Plus a discount on ice cream isn't so bad at all."

"Laney, I know what I want." Scott calls out over a few feet away looking at the third display case. Lane walks over to Scott and sees where he's pointing his right pointer finger.

Lane smiles, "Strawberry, and cotton candy huh? That's a new combination."

"Pretty colors and' taste good, please?" Scott asks politely. Knowing manners are important and Lane likes him to use them.

"Sure thing Scott, and I'll take a double scoop of Rocky Road and Chocolate Chip Cookie dough." Lane asks Keoni.

"Okay, and does your friend want double scoops too?"

"Yeah yeah double." Scott smiles big and wide. No Lane is not going to cave. Scott hasn't had lunch yet he doesn't want him spoiling his lunch. Or risk him throwing up.

"Scott no, you've haven't had lunch yet I'm not having you spoil your lunch if you eat too much now, you won't eat lunch."

"Laney…" Scott starts.

"No Scott it's one scoop each or no ice cream now at all." Lane says sternly.

"Okay Laney."

Five minutes later Lane and Scott have their ice cream in cups and Lane's getting ready to pay when Keoni stops him. "First one's free for new customers sir."

"Thank you." Lane says slowly in shock and surprise and puts his wallet back in his back pocket.

"Thank you." Scott says after a few minutes of Lane having said it, spoonful of cotton candy ice cream in his mouth.

"You're welcome enjoy." Keoni goes back to cleaning up behind the counter.

Lane and Scott sit at one of the tables in his center of the shop able to see all angles of the shop.

"Is that good ice cream Scott?" Lane asks as he watches him eat and make a mess of his face while he's eating.

Scott just smiles big teeth already starting to color blue and pink from the ice cream. "Yeah, thank you Lane."

"You're welcome Scott. What are you going to do in therapy with Wade today?"

"No running til I get my new leg. We work on lobstacle course he make."

_Lobstacle course, oh he must mean obstacle course. _

"Obstacle course huh, that sounds fun."

"Wade says it help with agity an' balance."

"Agility and balance." Lane corrects lightly. So Scott can hear the word spoken the right way.

"Uh huh that. You come watch?" Scott asks ice cream more or less finished now, but he's playing with the spoon in the bowl. He's fiddling with it he's nervous Lane realizes.

"You, you want me to come watch you in physical therapy?" Lane asks just to make sure.

Last time he'd seen Scott in his initial physical therapy session he'd blown up on the physical therapist and called him so not so nice names as well as his orderlies helping him. So this was big, Scott's first physical therapy session was five and half weeks ago. He's been having therapy three times a week for an hour. Those sessions are Scott's most intense therapy sessions, and Wade says the intensity, the way he treats his patients is how he was treated, and it works.

Lane heard from through the grapevine how intense Wade's PT sessions are for some new amputees, by new amputees he's seen around the ward. They all say he's the one you want if you have to go through such a thing, because Wade gets results and he just gets it. Lane doesn't know what they mean by that, but if Scott's happy and he's getting better, Lane's all for it.

Wade gets the amputees back to near perfect physical condition, gets them back to walking and later running. Then if they want he can refer them to a recreational physical therapist that'll help them get back to playing certain sports.

"Yes, Laney I race on Friday. You watch me practice today."

"Race?"

"Uh huh, Wade says com-com-pet-ition make us bett'r try harder."

"And you're okay with this?" Lane asks, eyebrows raised in scrutiny.

"Uh huh s'fun I like it. Wade makes work fun, hard but fun."

"Okay if you're sure?"

Scott nods his head. "I am Laney."

"Alright then, I'll come watch you."

"Awe-some." Scott exclaims with clear bright eyed joy.

"Alright let's get you cleaned up, and get back to rehab yeah."

"Oh-kay." Scott says as let's Lane wipe his mouth with a napkin to completely clean it knowing he's messy. The two men walk out of the ice cream shop and catch the shuttle that runs around post back to the hospital. After Lane drops Scott back off at his room on the rehab ward he tells him he's got to go back to his house for a little while but he'll be back in time for Scott's physical therapy session in an hour.

"Bye Lane see you later." Scott says as he's settled in his bed his prosthetic off and laying on the floor next to the armchair. He's got an I SPY book on his lap and is content to look through it, tongue sticking out the right side of his mouth in concentration. He doesn't even notice when Lane leaves his room to take care of some business back home with his kids pertaining to a certain shopping excursion he is not looking forward to.

Though he's a good ex-husband no matter how much he complains or gripes about Laurie he realizes how much she truly does for the kids and he's grateful honestly. Except now he has to do it, and do it all from start to finish. It's been years since he dreaded the end of summer and the beginning of the school year. He hadn't done that since he was his daughter Paige's age who is thirteen and going into her last year of middle school in five days. School starts in five days and he is woefully unprepared for once.

He'll tackle this just like he tackles any other mission in his life with SEAL precision, strategy and tactics. Yeah alright he's totally got this, what's the worst thing that could happen.

* * *

**1500 Hours. Target Dept. Store. 4380 Lawehana St, Honolulu, HI 96818.**

Isaac honestly is just glad to be out of the house, and out from under Imani's watchful eye. His wife he loves her to death. She's the mother of his two precious kids, and his whole world, but enough enough, she's been on him like a hawk ever since he got discharged from the hospital last Thursday with a full clean bill of health now. This was after he'd woken up two days prior and could feel everything below his waist. It was actually kind of embarrassing.

He'd woken up with an erection for the first time in five and half weeks, and his nurse, the female one that comes in to check his vitals, saw the tent from his engorged penis under the blanket. Isaac's never been so mortified in his life. Not even when his Ma caught exploring his body when he was just twelve years old. Too be fair he had left his room unlocked as per his dad's rules and they had just learned about the basics of sex end in his seventh-grade biology class.

Anyway doctor's gave him a few work ups after that morning, and then set to discharge him that Thursday afternoon which they did. Isaac had never been more relieved to be out of the hospital than he was at that moment. He'd gotten home that night to a 'Welcome Home' dinner with the team, including Scott and everyone enjoyed the fact that they were now one team member closer to the full unit again.

Havika was especially happy since Isaac's doctor fully cleared him medically with no restrictions whatsoever to go back to full duty. Isaac took his position of the elite team's unit chief the next day. Havika filled him in on the progress they'd made with Brian Cardoso's help, in a plan to raid and rescue the captive special operators from Rutherford's illegal fight club. Right now though, Isaac wasn't thinking about any of that, he was thinking about how slick and cunning his wife was and how he'd gotten roped into taking Savannah and Marcus back to school supply and clothes shopping.

"Man, I swear if I knew she wasn't related to me or any of my kin I'd say she had some Perry brand sneakiness in her."

"Isaac, you got roped into taking the kids shopping too?" Isaac turns around outside of the store to come face to face with Lane and his bouncing exuberant brood. "Laurie's having a girls' day with her friends, some spa thing. Plus, she changed the custody arrangement on me for this school year, just call me super dad. I'm doing it all."

"Welcome to fatherhood like the rest of us." Isaac says in a joking manner.

"So I've been out of practice for a while. I haven't done the whole back to school supply and clothes shopping since Julia was five and starting Kindergarten." Lane points out Isaac. "It's good to see you up and walking by the way."

"Thanks man it's good to be back and up and running. Well haven't run yet, but you get it." Isaac replies.

"Daddy! Can we go now?" Caleb asks with a whine.

"Sure bud." Lane says and puts a big smile on his face. _Let's go get this over with. _Lane thinks to himself. With that Lane takes his kids into Target, Isaac and his two kids Savannah and Marcus fall along as well.

* * *

**Inside Target - Near the Back to School Section - 4380 Lawehana St, Honolulu, HI 96818.**

"This...is...utter...madness." Lane grounds out as he sees kids running and screaming all over the several sections and aisles of school supplies. Big yellow banners proclaiming 'Back To School' hang above his head. Luckily it wasn't his kids doing all the running and screaming, yet.

No, they were all patiently waiting by his side. Elliott still holding his younger brother Caleb's hand and his fifth-grade supply list in his left hand. Julia and Paige were looking like sprinters at the start of a race just ready for their dad to give them the go ahead to go. The girls were old enough not to mention responsible enough to do their own school shopping. Julia at 8 was going into the third grade and Paige, 13 was going into her last year of middle school. Lane was kind of sad about that. She was growing up and wasn't his little girl anymore at least physically.

Julia however was little Ms. Attitude the last few days ever her mom had sprung the new custody arrangement on her and her siblings three days ago. She was 8 going on 18, now that scared him. He thought Paige was the one he was going to have to worry about, but no it was his sweet innocent little Jules who was way too smart and wise for her years. Much like another blond law enforcement member's daughter Lane knew. He just kept thinking this is just a phase this is just as phase it's the stress of the last few months, everything will blow over soon, once they get into a new 'Dad's in charge for a whole school year routine'. It was going to be an adjustment for them all. Except in Julia's case it was the opposite of how one Grace Williams was when she was Julia's age. Maybe he should get some advice from Danny and see if he had any tips.

"Danno, Danno look at all the cool school stuff." Lane hears a very familiar high pitched voice. Lane sees Charlie Williams running with his cousin Joanie McGarrett a few paces ahead of their Dad and Uncle respectively.

"Whoa there sport I see that it's all cool stuff." Danny says and he catches up with the two six year olds. Barely managing to not look his age and put his hands on his knees. He didn't know how energetic two six years olds could be. He's definitely finding out in the last month or so, since Mary showed up on the island with her daughter. Joanie and Charlie feed off of each other's enthusiastic energetic behaviors. Maybe this is how Scott felt when his twins David and Wyatt were this age.

"Need a medic there, Jersey?" Lane asks, grinning looking at the other blond man in a plain t-shirt, and light blue shorts and his favorite red Chucks.

Danny of course waves off the remark. "You're a real comedian aren't you Sullivan. I'm good just didn't know I'd be running through the store. You know how much I dislike running."

"We do indeed, Steve's told Scott and in turn he's told us about you." Isaac remarks in his own tan shorts and plain salmon colored pocket tee.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't a coincidence." Danny retorts after having caught his breath.

"What makes you say that?" Isaac asks the Jersey native.

"Look behind you." Danny offers seeing the tanned skinned Hawaiian figure of Havika Kamaka walking towards them all with two sullen looking pre-teens behind them.

"Well what a surprise seeing you guys all here." Havika exclaims and claps Lane on the back and then Isaac.

"We've been duped." Lane surmises dubiously. "I bet you 110% it was Laurie guys."

"Daddy Daddy can I go with Uncle Danny and Joanie and Charlie, please, please, I promise I'll be on my most bestest behavior." Caleb asks. Let's be honest it's what all the kids were thinking at seeing their friends without the influence of their older siblings around.

"If he gets to go explore with Charlie I want to go and look at stuff with Marcus." Elliot reasons hands on his hips, a questioning look in his eye.

"Only if it's alright with Uncle Isaac and Uncle Danny."

"It's fine with us." Both other men look at each other in confirmation.

"Alright then, go on. But be...good." Lane barely gets the last syllable out before both sets of boys are off like rockets in different directions of the school supply area. And suddenly Lane's left standing with an empty red Target shopping cart and no kids. "Wait, where'd Paige and Julia go?"

"Uh brah they left with Savannah to go look at supplies like five minutes ago." Havika says shaking his head at his friend. "Tino, Eke you two can go get the stuff on your lists and ONLY the stuff on your lists." Havika reminds his two youngest sons. He watches them walk off talking to themselves about the stuff they're going to get before turning to his shorter friend. "Come on, let's go buy you the biggest coffee they got in here, bruddah it looks like you gonna need it."

* * *

So Havika and Lane head over to the Starbucks which is near the other concession stand foodie place they have in Target. Lane no doubt knows he'll be buying his kids super uber buttery popcorn and little mini personal pizzas before they leave the store. For now he settles on the Venti black coffee Havika's just ordered him without even having to open his mouth.

Meanwhile in the college shop section of the store two teenagers are standing face to face in the aisle with the twin extra-long sheet sets. "I'm telling you Nani these sheets will look better with the interior color scheme of the room. Cheetah print is totally you." Jake tells his girlfriend.

"You think so?" Kanani asks doubtfully. She and Jake are here looking at bedding, and other dorm room essentials she'll need for UH. Since Jake can't carry any heavy stuff right now, Kanani's only getting the basic non-heavy essential stuff. The other stuff like lamps, mini fridge, microwave etc, she'll come back with her mom and dad and get, later.

"I know so. You can totally rock those bedsheets, and you can get a plain color too if you want, plus there are accent pillows you can add as well."

Jake's leaning backwards slightly on his crutches taking the weight of his injured leg. He's taken to wearing boardies and muscle tees recently easy to put on and take off over his cast. He honestly doesn't care how he looks right now, he's just happy to be out of the house. He and all of his brothers are. His house has turned into a field full of mines regarding his Mom. Even mentioning Dad, and or visiting him and she's making up every excuse in the book not to go. Plus sitting around the house with a broken leg sucks. He'd much rather be outside with friends or his girlfriend with a broken leg than be inside his house.

"Jake, you okay, babe?" Kanani asks looking at her boyfriends' far off look over at the other side of the sheet aisle.

"Huh oh yeah. I'm great. What about burgundy sheets? I think it would really bring out the color of the wood in the walls and shelving of your dorm."

Kanani raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What, so Tristan suckered me into watching some dorm decorating videos on YouTube lately. I'm bored out of my mind at home. I can't wait to get this thing." Jake gestures to his left legged cast. "Off my leg."

"I'll bet and it'll be just in time for you Dad's birthday too, and night surfing you know our tradition." Kanani reminds him.

"Can't wait..." Jake crutches over to Kanani closing the gap and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Ewww Jakey's making kissy kissy kissy face." Wyatt yells down the aisle as he runs by David his somewhat more mature brother running after him yelling, 'get back here."

"Wyatt you're lucky I can't run after your ass." Jake makes it to the end of the aisle just to see both his brothers disappear around the corner as he sees Cooper his other brother run past.

"Which way'd they go Jake? Oh hey Nani college dorm shopping that's cool. Man it's like wrangling monkeys, those two acting like Charlie and Joanie's age."

"Oh yeah fourteen going on six I can see it now." Jake remarks. "They went around the corner in the Bath and Home section by the way."

"Thanks." Cooper replies. "Nice seein' you Nani."

"You too Cooper." Once the other teen is out of ear shot Kanani speaks up. "Boy, am I glad I don't have little brothers. Seems like a real pain sometimes."

"Oh yeah you can say that again and it's like Mom's totally oblivious we could be having wild epic parties every night and she probably wouldn't even notice or care."

"Raising younger siblings isn't not all that uncommon when trauma or tragedy strikes a family."

"Huh, you sound like my Dad from before. He said Uncle Steve practically raised Mary and him, after Grandpa John shipped them all off to the mainland, even when Steve and Scott were an hour away from her."

"Must have been tough." Kanani doesn't really know what to say other than that. She can never imagine all of what Jake went through when he was a kid, or what his uncles and aunt went through.

"I just don't want us to have to go down that road. Mom's got to do something. Their marriage isn't working. Heck never really worked from the beginning sadly or at least from what I knew when I was old enough to figure out something was wrong."

I just hope Mom makes the right call and does what's right for all of us and Dad. I mean there is only one thing she can do."

"Hey Jake, want to help me pick out plastic storage bins and oh string lights? My friend Kiki totally says I have to have string lights in my dorm!"

"Sure that's what I'm here for right. Let's go!" Jake's thoughts are immediately full of different string light patterns and designs instead of thinking about his parents and their almost non- existent marriage now.

* * *

**Two Hours Later - 1730 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence, Piikoi Street - Honolulu.**

"Phew Charlie you wore Danno out shopping today. Say why don't you take those bags of clothes up to your room and put them away nicely okay. Then you can show Daddy all the cool new school supplies you got."

"Okay Danno." Charlie chimes still full of energy even though he was running around like, animal in the store with Joanie and Caleb Sullivan. Danny can't halt or thwart his sons' enthusiasm for learning. As long as they didn't destroy any store property Lane had said he didn't see a problem with letting the kids let off a little steam in the store.

Danny, Danny of course did it's not what civilized people did in stores, but then he had to remember his son, his cousin and friend were only six they had like zero impulse control.

"Super cool school supplies huh." Steve comments coming up behind his husband on the porch from the backyard side gate. "Sounds like someone had fun." Steve wraps his sweaty body around his husband.

"Mmhm he sure did, the little stinker had me running after both him, Joanie and Caleb."

"Caleb? Caleb Sullivan." Steve asks knowing the name.

"Yep the very one. Apparently, all us men folk got duped by the wives or ex-wives into taking the munchkins school shopping so they could all have a spa day, for Allison."

"That's nice." Steve says still having an octopus-like grip on Danny.

"It was. How's your secret special present coming along for Scott?"

"Good, I think he'll really like it. And it's portable, so when he wants to go back to his house permanently, he can take it with him."

"Sounds great. His birthday's only eighteen days away, has he told you or made any hints at what he wants to do?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure if he doesn't say I've got something up my sleeve I think he'll enjoy and all guests in attendance will enjoy it as well."

"Star spangled man with a plan you are. Now get off me you smell like sawdust and sweat go shower." Danny lightly pushes his taller husband off of him. "I'll make sure dinner gets started. Is Grace coming over for dinner?"

"Ah no she texted me while I was in the garage she asked if she could stay over at Jake's for dinner."

"Course she can, just as long as she's back by curfew. She may be deferring college for a year, but I still want her home at a decent hour."

"Good because I already said yes she could." Steve smiles back and starts heading back into the house to do as he's told. Danny just shakes his head and smiles and turns to the Camaro to get the rest of Charlie's school supplies and new backpack out of the trunk.

* * *

The next month flies by for the NCIS team, and their loved ones especially for those that had kids. August brought on the start of the new school year for everyone except Jake McGarrett. Having been in a near fatal car accident with his best friend Grace over the summer left him with a tibia/fibula fracture and in a long-left leg neon green cast halfway up his thigh. After he got his first navy blue long leg cast wet, in the shower two weeks after having it on. His days were filled with visiting his dad on the rehab ward at Tripler, and hanging out with his girlfriend Kanani and their other friends. Having her drive him places or having his brothers Cooper or Tristan drive him places. His mom had told him to think about taking classes at UH at Manoa, or at Hawaii Pacific University, but it was already too late to register, honestly Jake didn't care.

Now don't get him wrong he knew an education was important, but what was the point really if he was just going to leave in four months. He'd only get a semester of college in his 'Freshman' year, and then go onto Navy boot camp. He'd think about college maybe later once he was maybe two or three years in. The military paid for college anyway, so it'd be better if he enlisted first and then decided to do online schooling or even do however many years he wanted and then get out than go to college. But right now honestly Jake was happy, where he was currently. It was the sixth of August and he had one more week of being in his annoying as hell cast before he can hopefully get it taken off next Friday.

* * *

**0500 Hours. 6 August 2019 - Tues. McGarrett-Williams Residence, Piikoi Street, Honolulu. **

Steve was up early like he always was, today was an extra special day today though. Today it was Charlie and Joanie's first day of first grade. For Joanie it would be her first day of first grade in a new state, and she'd be going to a private school, Leeward Academy with Charlie. All three McGarrett siblings, Mary, Steve and Scott had money given to them or had access to money their father left them after his untimely death. That's how Mary was paying for Joanie's tuition, tuition to go to one of the best private schools on the island. Mary just wanted what was best for her daughter, for her to have a better life and childhood than she had.

Plus she'd seen how well private school had gone for Grace Danny's oldest daughter and she thought it would be good for Joanie. If it was really something she didn't like after the end of elementary school, she'd let Joanie go to public school.

Steve gets up before his alarm can go off and shuts it off knowing Danny's own alarm clock will go off in about an hour's time. Steve swings his legs over the edge of the bed and gets up scratching his bare chest idly. Steve strips off his boxers and pulls a pair of boardies out from his drawer and slips them on. He walks over to Danny's side of the bed and gives him a kiss on his forehead to the other man's mutterings turning over.

Steve gives Danny one last glance before heading downstairs and out to the lanai and their private beach. He wades in about waist deep before he takes a deep breath and plunges under the water and comes back up a minute later. He feels different today, not unlike his other times when he goes for a swim. He floats on his back in the ocean. He's about several yards out from his backyard, he can just see the white wooden arondeck chairs in the distance.

He doesn't know how long he's just floating there thinking about well everything in his life before he hears the steadily louder and louder call of, "Uncle Steve."

Steve blinks the salt water out of his eyes and flips to his front and starts to swim back to shore.

* * *

**0645 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence, 2727 Piikoi Street, Honolulu. **

Steve comes walking out of the water towards the aronideck chairs and the striped white and green towel he lay there before he went in. The loud shouts had come from his niece Joanie.

_Wait Mary and Joanie weren't supposed to show up until 0630. _

Joanie's further up on the lanai by the glass doors now as Steve walks over from the sand. "Good Morning Uncle Steve." Joanie greets her Uncle.

"Morning sweetie, you and your Mom are here early huh excited." Steve says as he stands just outside of the glass doors on the lanai.

"No and yes. It's 6:45 Uncle Steve." Joanie replies all dressed in her new school uniform of a burgundy polo shirt with Leeward Academy's crest on her left breast side and plain gray shorts. She'd admittedly said to her Mommy she was not wearing the skort she didn't want to. She didn't like the skort. Luckily girls could wear either the skort or the shorts, in the warm weather.

"Oh guess I better start on breakfast huh." Steve says and dries off the best he can before following his niece back inside the towel around his neck.

"Uncle Danno's already started it, and Mommy's got the coffee going." Joanie informs her Uncle.

"Well alright than sweetie. I'll just go upstairs and shower really quick. You look really nice in your uniform Joanie."

Joanie's little cheeks turn red at the compliment. "Thank you, Uncle Steve."

Steve comes back downstairs in his usual work attire of tan cargo pants and an olive-green polo shirt, his empty holster on his waist along with his bandage on the left side.

Steve reaches the dining room where he can hear the animated voices of his niece and son talking about what their first days will be like.

"Pineapple coconut pancakes Danno. They're my favorite." Steve smells the coconut before he even enters the room fully.

"I know you goof, that's why I made them, and chocolate chip pancakes for the kids." Danny says as he places the last bits of breakfast foods on the table, fruit toppings, syrups etc. "Alright everyone dig in."

* * *

**0730 Hours. Sullivan Residence - 91-1080 Waikapuna Street, Ewa Beach.**

"Dad have you seen my new slippers you know the black floral ones." Paige asks as she comes down the stairs barefoot in light denim short shorts, and a PINK brand t-shirt. Her usual long blonde hair now in a short pixie cut and swept to the left side. Lane nearly had a mini stroke when he'd seen his oldest daughter walk out of the hair salon with short hair four days ago. He had to let her go, had to let her grow up a little bit. She'd at least asked first if she could cut her hair.

"By the front door Paige where your backpacks are lined up and lunch boxes and bags are in the fridge." Lane replies he's trying to get Caleb to sit still so he can do his hair. He swears his son is worse than Scott on a sugar high, but he knows he's just excited to start school again and see all his school friends. "Two more minutes bud, got to make sure you're stylin' looking handsome for your first day of first grade."

"Dad! We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Julia yells from the other side of the house.

Caleb looks back at his daddy who has his hands slick with gel in his hair. "Late! Daddy we can't be late." Caleb looks horrified at the very thought of being late. He's still young enough where punctuality or being on time to things is important to him.

"Whoa there easy Caleb we're not going to be late. Julia just wants to see her friends is all buddy."

"Me too Daddy." Caleb claims. "I want to see my friends too, Billy, Jonah, Kelani and Kai." They sounded like twins to Lane and they were names he hadn't heard of before maybe from summer camp or maybe while he was in Maui he met them with his mom.

"Alright, don't worry we'll make it. I'm super Dad. I can do anything, remember?" Right now Lane's silently cursing the Hawaiian school system and having the elementary and middle school start times within five minutes of each other.

He can already tell this is going to be a _long_ school year. "Whoever wants to ride in the Mustang with me I'm heading out now."

"We do. We do." Elliot and Julia chime in from the kitchen at hearing their older brother Logan walk down the hall.

"Take the two problem kids off your hands, Dad. "Logan whispers as he passes his dad and squeezes his younger brothers' shoulder on the way to the fridge. _Or the ones most likely to cause an issue for Dad on his first day._ Logan thinks.

Lane just gives his oldest son a look of thanks. Logan's dressed in tie dye boardies and his old James Campbell High spirit day t-shirt. Black Oakley sunglasses perched on his head.

"Can you pick us up too?" Elliott asks his brother.

"Yeah can you Logan?" Julia asks puppy dogs perfectly placed on her brother.

"We'll see guys. I'm sure Dad has fun stuff for you planned after school. Let's wait and see yeah."

* * *

**0742 Hours. Ewa Beach Elementary - ****91-740 Papipi Rd, Ewa Beach, HI **

"Alright we're here, on time to. See Daddy told you we'd make it." Lane tells Caleb as he looks into the back seat and watches Caleb climb out the car, his Spider-Man backpack already on his back. Extra bag of school supplies for his teacher in his left hand.

"I love you Daddy." Caleb says as he leans back in and first towards his Daddy in the drivers' seat and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too son, have a fantastic first day of first grade okay."

"Uh huh I will. Bye Daddy." Caleb climbs out of the car in the carpool drop off lane, and shuts the door behind him.

Lane wipes a lone tear from his left eye before Paige can see it, who's still in the car with him. He looks up into the rearview mirror at his daughter. "Middle school express putting out the station." Lane exclaims.

"Dad!" Paige cries out embarrassed and tries to hide further into the leather seat of the car.

"Hop up front and let's go." Paige does and then her dad puts the car in drive and heads off towards the middle school.

* * *

**0747 Hours. Ewa Makai Middle School - 91-6291 Kapolei Pkwy, Ewa Beach, HI**

"Made it just in time huh Sullivan?" Isaac asks as Lane's passenger window of his car is rolled down. "Hi Paige, Savannah's waiting for you."

"Hi Uncle Isaac thanks."

"Come on Paige. Homeroom starts in 3 minutes." Savannah Perry calls out to her best friend her black hair braided in cornrows courtesy of her Mom's friend who owns a salon.

"Bye Dad, I love you." Paige is already out of the car before Lane can even get a reply out. Isaac sees his friend's drooped kicked puppy looking face.

"Hey man don't worry about it. She knows you love her."

"Yeah." Lane says slowly. _We'll all the kids are off to school and on time barely. At least that's a win. _He thinks. A car horn honks behind Lane and he has a strong urge to flip'em the finger, but he really doesn't want to get into it with middle school parents on the first day of school.

"I'll pick up breakfast on the way to work." Isaac offers. "As I'm sure your ass hasn't had anything to eat yet."

"Loco Moco?" Lane asks. The car honks again. "Alright jeez. And malasadas." He adds.

"You got it Agent, now get goin' you're holdin' up the line." Isaac waves to his friend and jogs out to his own vehicle in the drop off loop.

* * *

**Early Afternoon - 1405 Hours. ****Ewa Beach Elementary - ****91-740 Papipi Rd, Ewa Beach, HI **

Caleb comes running out of the side gate of the school with a hoard of other kids. As he gets closer Lane can see a sticker on his son's Spider-Man t-shirt proudly proclaiming 'I Survived First Grade'. Lane smiles as Caleb opens up the back-right side passenger door, and flings his backpack in. His older sister Paige is already in the front seat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! You got homework." Caleb informs his Daddy proud of himself for remembering.

"Oh I do well you can show me it at home alright. Where are your sister and brother?" Lane notices his older two elementary schoolers aren't in sight yet. And know they aren't supposed to let Caleb run off without them. It's a family rule.

"Coming." Caleb simply replies rummaging in his backpack for something. Lane looks past his oldest daughter in the front passenger seat and does indeed now see his other two middle children walking at a more sedate pace over to the car.

"How were your guys' days? Make any new friends? Do I have "homework" from your teachers as well?" Lane makes air quotes around homework.

"Good and no." Elliott replies. He notices Julia is unusually quiet. He'll talk to her later. "Marcus and I want to join the intramural basketball team, I've got a permission slip and everything."

"That's a lot of back and forth running Elliott." Lane starts the car as he talks to his son heading for home.

"Dad..." Elliott whines. Sometimes he really doesn't like that he has a heart that beats irregularly. That's basically what the big long medical term for his heart means. It makes playing sports hard sometimes, but he heard his doctor's tell both his mom and dad after his last surgery two years ago he'd be able to play sports and run around just like a normal kid his age now. That's all he wants to be is just normal.

"I know...I know Elliott. I'm just checking."

"Uncle Isaac'll probably let Marcus play and he has asthma that's way worse for running around on a basketball court." Elliott reasons with his Dad.

"We'll see okay Elliott. And if I do say yes I'm talking to whoever's in charge of this intramural team first got it?"

"Yes Dad."

"Good now who wants a first day after school treat?" Lane asks from the driver's seat. The resounding yes, me's he gets is almost deafening.

This, this right here is why he's totally okay with Laurie changing the custody arrangement on him. All the other stuff is small stuff, he's not going to sweat as Havika told him the night before when he called the other man asking for last minute advice, after having called Scott on autopilot, and forgetting his friend was most likely asleep already at Tripler.

* * *

**6 Hours Later - 2010 Hours. Sullivan Residence - Logan's Room, ****91-1080 Waikapuna Street.**

Logan's just chilling in his room about to start a new Netflix movie Tristan told him about when there's a knock at his door. It could be anyone of his younger siblings, except Caleb who by a quick glance at his watch should be asleep in bed by now. His older younger siblings, Elliot, Paige and Julia had learned to knock before entering his room. His dad also knocked, but if he didn't answer right away he came in anyway.

Which is what happened when he decided to test the theory. His siblings probably had better things to do with their free time before bed than to bug him. Logan closes his laptop and sets it aside as he watches his Dad peek his head in around his door.

"Come in. I'm not doing much, what's up?" Logan asks casually. He watches his dad take up a seat on his desk chair across from his bed, backwards and swivel around once before facing him.

"8:10 pm and Caleb's already out like a light."

"He is? Hmm I'm not surprised the kid was full of energy and nonstop since he came home. Are you heading out?"

Lane nods his head slowly. "I don't have too though. It's just a review for Isaac about the case and what he's missed. The others can handle it if you want me to stay."

Logan sits up on his bed straighter running a hand through his short blond spiky hair. "Dad..." Logan says in an almost exacerbated tone. "I'm fine I've been taking care of and looking after the kids' for a night since I was sixteen remember I know the routine."

"I know you do Logan it's just..."

"I know Dad, it's the first night and you haven't done this in a while. I promise I'll be fine, if the terrible trio decide to act stupid. I'll just threaten to take away their electronics."

Lane levels his oldest child with a look about the nickname and inferring his middle kids will do something 'stupid.' "That'll work with Eli and Paige." Lane smiles after a minute. "I shouldn't be gone more than two hours, two and a half at most if I'm not back by 10:45 pm call your Uncle Havi he'll get my butt up and moving."

Logan chuckles at that. "I'm sure he will." Logan watches his dad get up and head to his door to leave. "I love you Dad. Stay safe out there."

"Always Logan. Love you 3..."

"6...5..." Logan watches his dad leave shutting his bedroom door behind him. "Now let's see what this 6 Underground movie is all about?" _Well it's got Ryan Reynolds in it and he's always a character. _Logan readjusts his position on his bed to get comfortable and then hits play.

* * *

**0900 Hours. 16 August 2019 - Friday. TAMC - Pediatric Surgery Clinic, Floor 2A - Moanalua, Oahu. **

Jake is sitting in an exam room on the exam table with his mom, who actually took a later shift to be here with him. She really doesn't need to be here, Jake's fine he could have had Cooper or Kanani or any number of people drive him. Than his mom brought up that even though he is eighteen in the eyes of the hospital he's not an adult in terms of making his own medical decisions just like Tristan isn't either. Even though his brother is a year older than him. No in the state of Hawaii at Tripler an adult is twenty years old unless one has a chronic childhood condition or disorder and has to keep seeing their pediatric doctor for whatever reason. Like cancer for example that usually happens in childhood and there are kids or rather young adults who are 21 22 years old being treated for cancer up on the oncology ward.

So that's the reason why he's here with his mom instead of a friend or one of his brothers. He's simply not old enough in the eyes of the hospital. Which is fine by him, his mom could tell his doctor whatever, but it was still his choice in terms of what happens next.

Jake's been on his phone the whole time texting Kanani since his appointment started twenty minutes ago. Dr. Reynolds had come in, greeted his mom and him, and then set about getting x-rays of Jake's leg. Now Jake and his mom were just waiting for Dr. Reynolds to come back with the results.

Kanani: Any news yet?

\- 9:01 AM

Jake: Nope

\- 9:02 AM

Kanani: celebrate surf sessish if good.

\- 9:04 AM

Jake: I'm down sufferin' major wave withdrawals somethin' bad

\- 9:05 AM

Kanani: I'll have the guys on standby luv u

\- 9:06 AM

Jake: Luv u too 😘😘😍

\- 9:07 AM

Just as Jake is about to switch to a group text between him and his brothers, there's a knock on the door and in walks Dr. Reynolds with a thin film chart in his hands.

"Well Jake I've got good news and bad news." Dr. Reynolds says. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news." Jake replies the same time his mom says "Good news." Jake doesn't know what he'll do if he has to wear this cast another two or three weeks. It'll ruin the rest of his month. His Dad's surprise birthday bash is tomorrow, and Jake's kind of got to be ambulatory to actively participate. And not only that he's supposed to be helping Kanani move into her dorm next Friday on the 23rd. He can't exactly be much help if he's on his crutches and he doesn't want his girlfriend's dad to have to do everything. Not that Mr. Kekona would mind, he sees Jake as Ohana anyway and not just as his daughter's girlfriend. Mr. Kekona knows Jake is a good hardworking boy. Plus he can't drive right now, there's a whole host of things he can't do while stuck in this stupid cast, and then stops that train of thought.

Here he is complaining about having to possibly be in a fiberglass cast for a few more weeks. At least if the cast comes off he's still got his left leg. His dad doesn't have his right leg anymore, he's had to learn how to walk again with a prosthetic and how to do things differently because of the fact he's now an amputee. His dad wouldn't want him complaining about such things. His dad is the strongest person he knows, if he can make it through what he's having to go through, Jake can deal with a cast for a few more weeks if he has too.

"Jake, did you hear Dr. Reynolds?" His mom asks him.

"Umm no sorry sir I was just thinking lost in thought."

"It's okay Jake. As I was saying the bad news is I can't get you into outpatient PT until Wednesday next week. The good news is you get cast off today! Only restrictions you have are still no driving for about two weeks until we can build up your muscle tone in PT."

"What about surfing? Can I surf?" Jake asks hopefully. He's just been itching to get back on his board. He sucks just watching Kanani and all their friends out there in the water.

Brooke gives her son a wary look like that's the last thing he should be thinking about doing.

"I don't see why not. As long as you can stand on your own two feet once the cast is off, I see no trouble in letting you surf today. Just don't overdo it, okay."

"Yes, you rock Dr. Reynolds. You don't know what this means to me."

Jacob, I don't think you should go surfing. It can wait a few more months." Brooke suggests.

"Mom, no _my doctor _just said I could. I bet he sees hundreds of cases like mine. He knows what he's doing and I trust him."

Jacob I'm your mother and I'm telling you no." Brooke says a bit more forcefully."

"I'm eighteen I don't have to do what you say anymore mom. And as soon as this cast is off I'm calling Cooper to come pick me up and my friends and I are going surfing."

Brooke is absolutely floored by her son, and what he's just told her. She knows he's right, but she wants to get back some control at least. "Jacob Dean..."

"No mom, end of discussion. If Dad were here he'd let me surf." The kids all on their own have found out what a sore spot talking about their dad is in front of their mom.

So they've been using him as leverage of sorts. Do they feel bad, not really because they know it's true. If his dad were able to walk down here right now and be here he'd let Jake go surfing, because he knows what it's like to be cooped up inside in casts, and not be able to do what you want.

"If I may Major it really is quite medically sound to let your son go out and have a little fun. If he were my son. I'd let him." Surprisingly there's no backlash from his mom about 'well he's not your son, is he? Like Jake thought there would be.

"Okay son if it'll make you happy."

It would mom it really would, plus Gracie just this new board a few weeks ago."

"Gracie wouldn't be Grace Williams, would she?"

"Uh yes Dr." Jake answers. "She broke her right arm in the car crash with me."

Dr. Reynolds gets a conspirator look in his eyes. "I'm not supposed to tell you about other patients, but my colleague saw Grace Williams an hour ago to her cast off."

"Awesome, now we really can all go. Bring out the mini saw Dr. Reynolds and let's do this thing." Jake's fully pumped up and stoked now at the prospect of surfing with Grace, Kanani, Will and their other friends.

Sort of perfect way to end their summer, even though their siblings have already started school. Sometimes being older really rocks.

Fifteen minutes later Jake is walking out of his doctor's office with a picture of the cut cast off his leg on his phone. He's all smiles as he parts ways with his mom in the elevator and heads up to the fourth floor to show his dad the good news.

* * *

**1500 Hours. 17 August 2019 - Saturday. Hickham Bowling Center - Luke Dr Bldg. 1891 **

Scott's party at the bowling alley is a huge hit. Most of all with the man of honor himself. His face when he sees where they were headed is priceless and Steve's glad he let Danny drive this once so he could take a picture of his brothers' reaction. And now it's saved for posterity in a photo album on his phone titled "Scott's 41st Birthday. Scott's party is in full swing only two hours in and everyone split up into teams of four. Or rather groups of four for bowling because nobody in Scott's circle of friends group was competitive at all.

There are thirty lanes at the bowling alley and the large group for Scott's birthday bash is taking up nine of those thirty lanes. All the kids are split up into groups with at least one responsible older party goer to forestall any fights about cheating.

Seems Danny's group should have had one of those aforementioned responsible persons. "You've got to be kidding me!" Danny crows as he watches his husband bowl another perfect strike.

"Nice one boss show up your brother on his birthday." Tani says in jest.

"I am not." Steve remarks as he walks back to the seats so Tani can take her turn.

"He's actually not Tani, from the noise a few lanes over I think Mary and Scott are dominating the lanes." Junior observes casually.

"If you bowl a perfect score you're sleeping on the couch tonight babe." Danny threatens. Steve bumps his elbow with Danny in light retaliation.

"You don't mean that Danno."

"Oh you can bet I do."

"Your turn Junes. I'm going to get us some more drinks. Root beer?" Tani asks her friend.

"That's good with me." Junior replies as he walks up to the bowl retrieval system grabbing his bowling ball.

Danny's group ends up with Tani as the overall winner even with Steve indeed bowling a perfect game for the first round. Steve's not happy about having to sleep on the couch tonight, but the look of utter shock on Danny's face is worth it.

* * *

**Two hours later - 1700 Hours. Hickham Bowling Center - Luke Dr Bldg. 1891 **

5 o'clock and the group's bowling time is over, which also means they've got a hoard of hungry kids to feed. Including sixteen teenagers. Half of which are teenage boys, and everyone knows how much teenage boys can eat. Good thing is the bowling alley supplies all the food. The large group of adults and kids have the large party room for two hours to themselves, where dinner, cake and presents will be consumed and opened. The room itself is all decorated in a Navy SEAL theme, for Scott's birthday. Steve's idea to remind his brother of who is and where he's come from.

"Tonight's dinner menu courtesy of the staff, five different pizzas, two different salads, wings, onion rings, and two different types of French fries." Steve announces like an MC at a party.

There's pepperoni, cheese, Hawaiian, BBQ chicken, and veggie pizzas to choose from. Danny steers clear of the Hawaiian pizza, and starts off with two slices of pepperoni and half a dozen honey bbq wings.

"This is pretty good pizza for you know it being a bowling alley and all." Danny comments next to Steve. Who has two pieces of Hawaiian pizza, a salad and wings. All the adults are interspersed between the kids. So that way if someone needs help with something they can have an adult or older sibling on hand.

"I told you you'd like it." Steve says as he swallows a bite of pizza. Steve looks across the table and diagonally and sees his brother happily eating and talking to one of his teammates, Jackson. Both men eating bbq chicken pizza from the looks of it.

He hasn't seen his brother this carefree and relaxed in a long time, probably since the summer started. Steve thinks back to when this NCIS fight club case started back in early May. It's now the second week of August. Scott's had a lot of things or interruptions impeding his happiness since then. Scott glances over to his left and he sees Mary animated talking to Tani and Allison about something he can't quite hear.

Steve's content where he is just watching eating and occasionally laughing at something stupid Danny says in remarks to Junior. Tani and Junior were neck and neck in their second game, they almost tied. Everyone around their long table, that is decorated in plastic camouflage tablecloth and birthday party hats at every seat is happy. Enjoying celebrating the birthday of a man who means a lot and has a different relationship with everyone in this room.

Of course, as everyone is enjoying themselves, something has to come up or rather someone has to ruin the fun. Doris McGarrett comes walking into the room dressed in a simple blue blouse and tan pants.

"I heard somebody's having a birthday party today." Doris announces making herself known to the room. Everyone stops talking. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Even Charlie, Caleb, and Joanie are quiet following the example of well everyone else. Though they don't know why, it's suddenly gone quiet. Something to do with the blonde haired older woman, Joanie somewhat recognizes.

"Grandma?" Joanie speaks up confused. Her little voice heard loud and clear in quiet din of the room.

"Yes sweetie it's me your Gran-" Doris starts but her daughter's voice cuts her off.

"Joanie don't move." Mary warns sternly like she's a frightened deer in front of a huge bear, and not standing up now, a few feet away from her own mother.

"Doris what are you doing here?" Yes Steve still calls his mom Doris, all three of them still do. Very rarely have they ever called her Mom. Except when introducing her to certain people. 'This is Doris...my or our mom.'

"I came to see my son, Steven. His birthday is in two days." Doris replies to her oldest son.

Danny whose right next to Steve can feel the rising anger and tension build in his husband. He puts what he hopes is a calming hand on his left shoulder, pressing ever so slightly.

"Doris, can we talk to you in private for a moment." Steve says and both he and Mary get up from their seats. Steve looks back at his brother who is just staring wide eyed eyes, unmoving at the woman at the entrance of the room. Who knows what's going through his head right now.

Doris to her credit just follows her oldest and youngest adult children out of the room hand clutching her medium sized purse.

* * *

Once safely out of earshot of the room Mary surprisingly is the first one to speak. "What are you doing here Doris?"

"As I told Steven Mary Ann I'm here to see Scott his birthday is in two days." Doris crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're aware of the date." Steve tells his mom.

"Are you aware of all of what's been going on? What he's been through? What we've been through?" Mary asks, already getting defensive. It's like the only time their mom showed up on the island was when she either wanted something from Steve or she wanted to check up on Scott whenever he was hurt bad enough to land himself in the hospital. That she was just doing it because she was their mother.

She's missed the last six years of birthdays since she first showed up again on the island revealed herself as being alive. That's six years of not just her own adult children's birthday's, but her grandson's birthdays as well, and her adopted granddaughter Joanie's birthdays. Not to mention normal family gatherings, ie. Thanksgiving, Christmas, or just family dinners on Sundays, a time to reconnect and catch up usually.

The McGarrett's though they were anything but normal, with a dead dad of now almost nine years, and ex-CIA agent for a mother. Those family dynamics didn't exactly make for normal family occasions and get togethers. It had taken Mary herself ten years to contact either one of her brothers. She'd joked about having a family picnic or something in between funerals. That was back when Dad had only been dead for three years at that point.

"I am Mary Ann, that's why I'm here not just for his birthday. I...I want to see him."

"Sorry to burst your Mom bubble, but we don't even know if he'll want to see you, even with his alternated mental state. In fact I'm pretty sure the last time you saw and this wasn't the drugs talking he said and I quote "I don't want you anywhere near me or my kids again, I want you out of our lives. Gone forever I'm fine now no thanks to you get out NOW. unquote."

Doris takes it when she remembers her middle child telling her five years ago in that ICU room a week after his kidney transplant. It hurt a lot to hear her son say that than, and it hurt just that much more to Steve remind her of what Scott had said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Doris asks instead.

"He will be in time. He'll learn to adapt and deal with his new challenges." Steve informs his mom.

"We'll be there to help him every step of way, like we have been since this all went down." Mary added standing firm by her older brother.

"If that's what he wants, still wants I'll go. For what it's worth though I'm sorry for all I put you three through. For what I put Scott's son's through." Doris replies, sounding truly remorseful. Doris turns around and begins to walk back towards the entrance of the bowling alley.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the party room. Lane is trying to get Scott to calm down. "Come on Scott sit down please. Seeing her isn't going to do you any good."

"No, dang it Lane, I'm going to see her. She's my mom, man." Scott levels his friend with a look he can't back down from.

"Fine I'm coming with though."

"Umm everyone kids why don't you go play in the arcade for a while." Havika suggests and nods to several of the older kids in attendance to mind the younger ones. Havika pulls a large money clip out of his back pocket and hands several bills over to Kale, Tommy, Grace, and Tristan. Divide and conquer in a time like this.

"Awesome."

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

Are the various excited replies from the preteens and younger kids in attendance. Lane and Scott walk out of the room past the kids leaving their friends and ohana behind.

* * *

Steve hears the two footfalls before he sees them. One more unsteady than the other Scott, and Lane.

"Mom! Wait!" Scott calls out to his mom. Steve thinks that there should've been a 'don't go' attached to that.

Doris turns around and is met with her second oldest son speed walking as fast as his temporary prosthetic will take him towards her. If Mary weren't standing in a public place such as a decently occupied bowling alley, she would squeal at the cuteness of what happens.

Scott finally reaches their mom several feet away and he hugs flat out, wraps his arms around her and hugs her. At first Doris is shocked and then remembers her son's heightened emotional state. It probably took him this long to process the fact that she was here. Doris wraps her arms too around her son and hugs him back.

"I'm sorry Mom. So sorry. Shouldn'a..."

"Shhh honey it's okay. I'm here. All is already forgiven." Doris whispers into her son's ear.

Scott hiccups and chokes back the rest of his tears. This is not what he wanted right now. He couldn't even say what he wanted, no needed to say without a breakdown. Scott pulls back and steps back away from his mom carefully mindful of his prosthetic. "I love you, Mom."

Doris hasn't heard those words from her son since he was eight years old and he had his first epic wipeout out his surfboard. She'd been the one to hold his hand in the ER, when he had to get stitches in his forehead from the gash he got from hitting that rock in the water.

"I..." Doris starts and then closes her mouth again.

Scott looks at his mom, his eyes red rimmed and watery with tears. "I know...it's the uh my head injury..." Scott finally gets out pointing to his face and the tears. Like his TBI explains away the sudden wave of emotion he feels. Like the past twenty something years were all a lie and they can go back to being a happy family finally. He knows that'll never happen. No matter how many times he wants it to be true. After she left the first time back when he was a kid, after she left the hospital five years ago, all he ever wanted was for her to come back. Doris'll leave again though, and neither he, Steve, or Mary'll know when she'll come back if she ever will. It's just who she is. Will this be the last time he sees her?

"Well I better let you get back to your party Scott. I hope you enjoy it. Happy early birthday son." Doris pulls out several one envelopes and one blue birthday card sized envelope. She pushes the envelopes into his hand and uses her fingers to wrap his own around the envelopes. With that Doris walks away again, and walks out of the sliding glass doors of the bowling alley.

He's shaking all of a sudden and feels like his knees are going to buckle. Give way. Steve, Mary and Lane are by his side in an instant.

"Easy there bro we got'cha." Mary replies holding up her brother's left side while Lane has his right, considerably weaker side. Steve plucks the envelopes except the blue one out his brother's hands puts them in cargo pants pocket.

"Come on you let's get you sitting down before you fall down in front of all these nice bowling goers huh." Lane tries for humor as he leads his partner with his sister back to the party room which is empty now. Seems all the other adults have gone to the arcade or the bar.

Mary and Lane sit Scott down in one of the nearest chairs. "I'm going to go find Danny be right back." Steve tells the trio.

"You okay bro?" Mary asks her older brother.

"I'm good Mary." Scott replies slowly, still reeling and trying to get his brain to process what the hell just happened. Scott turns to his right in his chair to Lane. "I'm fine really mother hen I promise. This is 's'posed to be a party right where's everybody." Lane still looks worried about his friend and his current state.

"Kids are all in the arcade. Adults are split up between the snack stand and there." Mary supplies.

"Well tell'im all to come back it's cake and present time. We still got uh...Lane little help here?" Scott holds up his watch.

"Forty-five minutes." Lane replies.

"Forty-five minutes, right that much time for cake, presents and gettin' all the leftovers taken care of." Scott says. Lane knows this is Scott's classic avoidance routine and he doesn't want to push his friend especially here, and now in public he'd hate to push an emotional overload and a seizure to be the result of said overload. So he lets it be for now.

"If it's what you want Scott." Lane states.

"It is I don't want to ruin the kids' fun plus I may have seen this game in the arcade I want to try." Scott smiles over at Lane with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay fine birthday boy knew I shouldn't have bought the card with the birthday boy pin in it." Lane grumbles good naturedly looking a bright blue circular pin on his friend's chest proclaiming 'BIRTHDAY BOY!'

"Aww you know you love me...it I mean it. You love it. Let's go let's go what're we sitting around here for let's go Mary before the buzzkill police arrive."

"Buzzkill police really Scott." Danny's voice drawls from the entrance.

"Jersey hey drat he caught us Laney."

"Okay who spiked the punch anyway cuz' he sounds drunk to me." Steve asks all of a sudden worried about his brother's increased slurred speech.

"Has he been drinking a lot needing to pee a lot?" Lane suddenly asks.

"Yeah, not that I watch those sorts of things with my brother but yeah. He's been peeing like a racehorse."

"Uh guys. I think I found the culprit." Danny says as he holds up a half eaten bag of assorted candies that were meant to go in the goodie bags after the party.

"Scott dude are you trying to put yourself in a coma, I told you once I couldn't do that again." Lane exclaims in mock seriousness shaking his head at his friends' antics.

"Here drink this...it'll replenish your electrolytes and keep you hydrated." Danny produces a bottle of Gatorade, the sports bottle kind with the twisty top and gives it to Scott.

Scott squirts two big streams of purple grape Gatorade into his mouth, and grins at his siblings, Danny and Lane. "What am I going to do with you..." Lane face palms and drags his hand over his face. "You're lucky your birthday is in two days."

* * *

**1100 Hours. 23 August 2019 Friday Move In Day University of Hawaii at Manoa - Honolulu. **

Four days after his dad's birthday party at the bowling alley and seeing his Grandma however brief Jake still doesn't know what to make of the whole scenario.

"Well Nani I'd say your dorm is looking pretty chic, see I told those sheets would look boss." Jake exclaims to his girlfriend.

"Your boyfriend's right sis." A muscular 6'2 Polynesian man in his early twenties says. He's wearing a green muscle tee while another young man who looks identical too him is wearing a blue muscle tee.

"Hani." Kanani whines embarrassed at her older twin brother.

"It does look good Kanani." The green muscle tee wearing Polynesian young man agrees.

"Kalino you're not supposed to agree with him." Kanani has her head in her hands sitting on her newly made extra -long twin bed.

"What sis we agree on everything we're twins." Hani shrugs his broad shoulders showing off his tribal tattoos.

"Except on where to eat lunch boys." an older Hawaiian woman stands in the doorway of the dorm with an older looking version of the twin men.

"I think I know where we can go?" Jake casually offers getting up from Kanani's desk chair.

"Where?" The Kekona family asks the young man.

Jake smiles and is already pulling up the menu on his phone. "Have you ever had old school Italian food?"

"No, little dude we live on an island brah. We've got pretty much everything but Italian." Hani wraps a big meaty arm around the shorter teen's neck in a friendly manner.

"Does ham and pineapple pizza count?" Kalino asks.

Jake shakes his head in dismay, maybe he has been on the island too long. "Oh boy are you all in for a treat." He quickly sends a text to the host to save a table for six. He gets a confirmation text back saying the table'll be ready in twenty.

Lunch at Kamekona's Italian Bistro is a nice way to end Kanani's Move In day. Plus Jake scored extra awesome boyfriend points when he one, paid for the entire meal and two introduced Kanani, her parents, and brothers to the fine cuisine of Italy, courtesy of the brain of one Daniel D. Williams.

_So thanks Uncle Danny for having a dream and for putting up with Uncle Steve through the whole process and the opening. Still think Steve's or even McDanno's would have been a better name though. _Jake thinks to himself as he heads back to UH with Kanani and her brother's to put the last finishing touches on her dorm.

* * *

The NCIS team has been working nonstop for the last two weeks getting the final details down for the raid. With the help of the new colleagues Evan and Brianna made while in Chicago handing off Calvin McManis, that's an additional four people, another CRT component. That should for sure be enough to make up for Scott not being able to participate in this particular raid. The Chicago CRT had gotten permission from their boss Christopher Novak who is the unit chief for the MCRT over in Great Lakes to come down and lend a hand. Plus their unit sort of had a vested interest in the outcome now, wanting to see this terrorist Rutherford put in the ground for good. They'd flown in a week ago, and took a day to get acclimated to the time change and just how different things were run on the island.

For one Chicago special agent it was like coming home, well actually he was coming home. Team leader of the Chicago CRT Mason McBride was born on the island in the state's capital of Honolulu. He was here for work though not for pleasure. He had to call his parents of course. He knew he'd catch hell if he didn't. Mason checked in with them after he and his three teammates got off the plane.

His mother had insisted they stay with her and her husband, but Mason gently told his mom that his boss had already paid for accommodations off base. After he promised he would stay a few days after he was done helping with this case his mother was much happier with her only son. As she put it 'your sisters don't come visit often enough with their grandkids.

Their unit chief had talked to their SAC of Great Lakes and had gotten them two rooms for pretty cheap with government discount at the Hilton Waikiki Beach. It was only twelve miles for JB Pearl Harbor-Hickham, which was perfect, it was only a twenty-minute drive at best.

* * *

**2045 Hours. September 15 2019 - Sunday - Iolani Palace - Five-0 Headquarters, Honolulu. **

**6hrs:49mins remaining **

Danny didn't like coming into work on a Sunday on a good day. If he could even count coming into work, in their line of work good on the weekends period. At least this time he got to spend the day with his kids along with Steve doing whatever Grace and Charlie wanted. It made him feel slightly less bad about what he was going to be involved in, in the next six and half hours, what was going to go down. He was going to go catch the bad guys that were hurting people like Daddy (Steve) and Uncle Scott, as Charlie put it. That is if Danny didn't throttle his husband first, and get himself benched.

Both Danny and Steve had just come from the house and tucking Charlie in about forty minutes ago. Leaving him in his sister's capable hands, also Mary was there with Joanie for moral support for Grace. While Charlie didn't know the full extent of what was going on, what exactly his Daddy and Danno were doing, Grace did. She was eighteen, she knew what a raid was and how dangerous they could be. She's glad her Aunt Mary is there to help ease her worries of both her fathers. Danny's also extremely glad that Grace has her Aunt Mary here too, to soothe her qualms aside from her mother Rachel. Rachel was a whole other story, that he wasn't focused on right now. Right now his 'mission' as it were was find his idiotic nincompoop, Neanderthal animal of a husband.

Danny and Tani ambush Steve on his way to the men's room. Danny even blocked the door arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey?" Steve exclaims at Danny blocking the door. "Can't a guy take a leak before you two gang up on me?" Steve already knew what Danny and Tani were after him for. It had to be this way, he just had to make Danny and Tani see that.

"No Steven." Danny growls behind his teeth. Steve tries to push past the shorter man. He doesn't budge.

"How could you do this boss?" Tani asks trying not to look as hurt as she feels on the inside.

"We had to Tani."

Danny starts waving his hands about. "Had to? Had to Steven?" There goes his full name again. Steve'll be lucky if he's just sleeping on the couch for a month after this and not something worse. "What you had to do was tell your teammates, tell me you were going to do something so stupid and idiotic again. We have seen what this guy can do, remember, what he's done."

"I know Daniel this is why it has to be like this. Rutherford wants a McGarrett, he wants me, he couldn't get to Scott. I'm the only one left."

"What about Junior?" Tani asks. Over the year they've known each other and they've started getting closer. She can't lose one of her best friends. Steve's bladder is about to explode.

"I am thinking of Junior Tani, trust me. He's a grown man who can make his own decisions."

"Oh really like he did when he decided to go with you to go rescue Joe from Nigeria. God rest his soul may he rest in peace." Danny says a bit angrily while making a cross over his chest.

"Yes Danny just like that time. This isn't just about us being SEALs. Even though we were SEALs long before either of us became law enforcement."

"I don't understand why it can't be either of those two other Chicago NCIS agents this is their whole operation anyhow we're just backup." _I am your backup _Danny thinks. _Always and forever. _

"Actually Danny it's Isaac and Havika's op if you want to get technical it's actually SAC Blackburn who's green lighting this whole op so we can catch this sonofabitch and shut down his international criminal syndicate." Steve makes an emphasis on international.

"Don't say it, Steve." Danny warns holding a finger up in front of Steve's face. Steve has a strong urge to twist that hand just like he did on the first day he met Danny.

Steve says it anyway. "This is bigger than just us Danno yes we have a stake in this because Rutherford indirectly handicapped by brother, _your_ brother in law, and a member of our Ohana, but Rutherford also very directly ordered Gabriel Cardoso to murder Master Chief Montgomery. He also directly forced and is currently still forcing a large number of servicemen to fight to death in his sick and twisted club, for profit, for entertainment of others." It makes Steve sick just thinking about it.

Danny knows Steve is right. That this is about the greater good about stopping a very bad man from hurting anymore good men. He hates to even think of what that man's death toll is just in this case. Let alone internationally.

Danny rams a hand down his face and brings it back up again. "I still don't like it, you know I don't like it when you voluntarily put yourself in danger like this."

"It was exactly voluntarily Danny." Tani reminds the older man. "He and Junior have no choice. For this to work it has to be them."

"I still would have liked to be consulted you know!" Danny's waving and raging with hands again. "We..." Danny thumbs between himself and Tani. "Would have liked to be brought in on this little part of the plan."

Now it's Steve's turn to look exasperated. Or maybe it's just his bladder muscles clenching together. "Would you have agreed to go with it in the first place if we'd told you?" Danny's none answer is answer enough. "I know you don't like this Danny and you wear your heart on your sleeve, but you have put your game face on D, in...6 hours and 30 minutes." Steve checks his watch. "We're going to raid that compound, and I can't have you thinking like Danny from home, my husband. I need you partner."

Danny can't help it that he's emotive and can't just shut off his emotions at times like Steve can, it's not who he is. Not how he was raised. Danny pushes off of the men's room door, and envelopes his partner, best friend and husband in a hug.

"You've got us babe. You got all of us. We'll be watching your and Junior's six just like we always do. It'll be just like old times especially with Chin and Kono here as backup."

That gets Steve smiling now. He'll really have to thank Agent Lahela somehow, for getting the Governor to agree to let Chin Ho and Kono have privileges again on the island just this one last time. The young Hawaiian agent really came for them on this one. She has a way with words that nobody on her team could put together. Whatever she told the Governor, Steve's happy she did.

"We'll do this together like a team, it's like Agent Sullivan always says we do this as a team, together or not at all." Tani tells Steve. Only a little less upset at her boss and Junior for hiding this part of the operation from them.

"Great. Can I piss now?" Steve looks between his two teammates. Danny moves completely out of the way of the men's room door and makes the gesture of 'after you.'

Satisfied there are no more surprises coming their way Tani and Danny both leave and head back to the main office.

* * *

**2132 Hours. NCIS Hawaii Field Office - Tactical Operations Center - JB Pearl Harbor Hickham, Pearl Harbor. **

**05hrs:32mins remaining**

Evan dressed in a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans is standing over a table with paper blueprints of the area in which his team is going to be rescuing and recovering most of the captives. He now knows every inch of that area. After having gone over it four times in the last two hours.

He's always disliked ticking clocks whether metaphorical or literal. Just like this one even though it was in his head. He knew everyone involved in this operation was counting down the hours to the word go. He just didn't think the others were as nervous as he was. Yes, his left arm is better now, and he's got most of his range of motion back now, but there was no way he was leaving his partner high and dry now. Not when it really counted.

"Hey Evan how's it going?" Brianna asks, walking into the bustling command center, where the two NCIS are going over intel and compound details courtesy of Nikolai Sokolov Agent Sullivan's contact.

"Brianna hey I'm good just going over some of the specs again. Want to make sure I've got this down."

Brianna smirks at her partner. "You know you can't lie to a profiler. I used to profile people for a living get inside their heads. Want to try that again Evan?"

Evan fiddles with a small corner of the blueprint paper before looking up at Brianna. "I'm nervous, okay. I know I don't show it often and I'm always the first one to jump into things, but what if something goes wrong. What if I mess up somehow, miss a signal or a mark or something? What if I...?"

Brianna puts her finger a few inches away from Evan's mouth the universal signal for quiet. Brianna looks around at Kali and the other men in the room. Then turns back to Evan. "Evan if you think nobody else in this room is nervous you're in the wrong line of work."

He tilts his head over towards the four men, the Chicago based NCIS agents who are huddled around another area of the room looking at plans themselves. "They're nervous? I doubt it. You saw them come in here. They exuded confidence."

Shaking her head, she calls out to one of the CRT operatives, the one with the short black hair and the black long sleeve shirt. "Hey, Schwartz, was it?" The man turns slightly and nods his head at the blonde-haired agent. "Are you nervous about walking into this viper's pit."

"I am." Peter Schwartz admits truthfully. He's the only one on his team who doesn't have military training, just regular old FLETC CRT training. "But I know with these three knuckleheads by my side." He gestures to Mason, Noah and Ryan, "I know I'm good. I know they got my back."

"And we've got yours Evan, this may be a bigger scaled operation now, but it's not anything we haven't done before." Isaac assures his younger teammate.

"In the SEALs we trained how we fought. We ran mock ups of the op we'd be running. And we'd do it again and again until we got it right." Havika reveals to Evan. There are nods of heads in confirmation from the other ex-SEALs in the room.

"With your added technology skills combined with Chin Ho's from Five-0 we'll be able to run a digital mock-up of the entire thing start to finish. We're going to do this right, and we're going to do this as a team." Lane informs him. "We've all got the same endgame here: take down Rutherford and rescue the captives. Put an end to that man's terror."

"We can do this Agent Carson, one step at time, break it down into small steps or parts and before you know it, it'll be over." Kali assures Evan.

"Thanks Agent Lahela." Evan replies. "Thanks everyone."

He gets various affirmative acknowledgements and he feels better. He really doesn't have anything to prove. He's proved himself time and time again according to Agent Perry and Kamaka.

"Alright let's break it down one more time." Havika tells the room. "When's Five-0 arriving?"

"T-Minus 2 hours Agent Kamaka." SAC Blackburn walks into the room and all occupants in the room stand a little bit straighter a little bit taller. "I want this clean, precise, and I want to take Rutherford's mug off our wall is that understood, Agents?" Lance addresses the room as a whole.

"Yes sir!" Is the resounding acknowledgement that reaches Lance's ears.

* * *

**2332 Hours. NCIS Hawaii Field Office - Tactical Operations Center - JB Pearl Harbor Hickham, Pearl Harbor. **

**3hrs:28mins remaining**

Walking into NCIS Hawaii's TOC is like stepping through a different door, a different home for Steve. Danny can see the change in his husband, his partner. It's smooth as it should be he's seen it before. When Steve would go off on his reserve training when he still had too. When Steve would go off on an unsanctioned rescue op of his brother, in South Africa. He's in a full Navy SEAL commander mode. Eyes only on the mission, on his objective.

His mission objective is to get himself, Junior, Havika and Lane into Rutherford's compound. Find and stall him long enough for the other team's to get into position. Than take-out said man, eliminate the threat.

"Perfect timing as usual McGarrett. You can all stow your go-bags in the far-right corner of the locker room. Agent Lahela can you where it's at. It's only one large area, sorry ladies." Blackburn looks to the two female Five-0 members.

"Not a problem. We're good right Kono?" Tani asks the other woman.

"We're good Agent Blackburn, nothing we haven't seen before."

Kali tries to hide the light smile on her lips. Brianna and her are the same way, seen as one of the guys, but yet. All the men in the room know just how fierce the four female law enforcement members can be.

"Right this way gentlemen, ladies." Kali leads Five-0 out and back to the locker room where all the teams will be changing separately of course the room's not that big. Though it is a decent size. More than two teams of eight aren't in there at once.

Once back from stowing their gear Five-0 split into their two teams. Steve and Junior go over to where Havika and Lane are talking and exchange greetings with the two men.

"Nice night for a raid isn't it." Lane greets the other two SEALs because that's what they are for the rest of the night and tomorrow morning. Steve and Junior aren't acting as cops, they're SEALs. Steve is just Cmdr. Steven J. McGarrett and Junior is PO3 (Petty Officer Third Class) Junior Reigns. Steve isn't Junior's boss tonight. All three younger SEALs by all of three or four years at most will be following Steve's lead in that dense forest in just under three and half hours.

Things are getting real for Danny as he's watching Steve talking mission objectives and entry points and exits with the Agents and Junior. He's truly in his element here, and it still surprises Danny every time he sees him this way.

Danny knows Steve'll be fine he knows it. That's what he keeps telling himself. What he tells Tani as he sees her looking over Junior as well, the other SEALs in the room nearby as well.

"He'll be just fine Tani. Steve has his back, and Junior has his. They know what they're doing." Danny says lightly and puts a hand on her Tani's shoulder in reassurance.

"I know I just keep thinking back to what happened at the shopping center."

"What happened there isn't going to happen here. Only ones going down in this are the bad guys. No more innocent or blue blood will be spilled."

Tani knows what he means by blue blood. He means cop or law enforcement. The good guys.

* * *

**0104 Hours. September 16, 2019 - Monday. NCIS Hawaii Field Office - Tactical Operations Center - JB Pearl Harbor Hickham, Pearl Harbor. **

**2hrs:07mins remaining **

"Two hours til go people." Blackburn announces to the room walking in after just spending the last hour in his coordinating with the support staff they'll have for this op. Army CID and AFOSI - Air Force Office of Special Investigations, this is a multiple armed forces affair. There aren't just sailors and Marines in that compound, Airmen and Soldiers too they'll need to be properly I.D.'ed, and confirmed. Both other agencies have had missing persons' cases grow in the last five months. From simply AWOL or away without leave, to being confirmed missing, when spouses, and other loved ones reported their service member didn't come home last week or he's been gone three months, he was only supposed to be gone on vacation a month. A guys' weekend.

Now those Army and Air Force superiors know where their men are. Here on Oahu. How many though that would be found still alive that's the question. Five months is a long time to accumulate bodies. The Marines and sailors that were found were just the ones that were dumped in public places and able to be identified. There's no telling how many bodies they'll recover. This is a standard rescue and recovery op, so is to say there's nothing standard or normal about this op.

HPD, EMS, and Medical Examiners (both working with HPD and NCIS) are being brought in as well. FBI and Interpol have also been notified and stand awaiting word of when the op is over.

"Last minute prep and gear up let's get to it." Blackburn's orders. The room is a flurry of what Chin and Kono can only think of as organized chaos. It's been a while since they've been around this much activity and around so many people. Even though half of them are their Five-0 Ohana.

Five-0 goes first to the locker room, as the guests of NCIS. The rest of the agents go to the armory to pick out their arsenal. This is something that the agents are in their element doing, gearing up for something like this.

The elite team of NCIS with the MCRT and CRT didn't have an armory like any other law enforcement or federal agency. The sheer amount of weaponry in the room, yes room like an actual door you walk in kind of room. There was also a long table where weapons could be assembled and disassembled in the middle of the room. It was like a walk-in closet but for every possible piece of weaponry a person could imagine.

"Danny...!" Steve exclaims staring wide eyed at the room.

"No Steve. I know you're in some kind of SuperSEAL weapon heaven here, but no. We've got just enough back at HQ."

Steve gives Danny a look as he just walks around the armory, and doesn't pick anything up, but makes sure his holster and his own Sig Sauer is secured to his thigh. Steve's load out or weapon carry on any given Five-0 raid is usually the most of everyone. It's a stark contrast to seeing Steve practically bare in terms of weaponry.

Havika and Lane don't seem all that worried about the fact all they have on their person are their side arms. Danny has to tell himself that it's all a part of the plan. This'll all work out in the end.

"This is impressive." Chin says.

"Everything you need to face off a small army." Isaac says as he picks up an M5 submachine gun. "Chin Ho I hear you're a fan of the shotgun. Take your pick." Isaac waves at a wall with half of the racks filled with shotguns.

"I'll take that Remington shotgun."

"We'll take two of those of M4's." Kono voices looking over at Tani.

"Good because we need you two on long distance, as over-watch. If the guards on the perimeter can't raise the alarm, that's more time we have to do what we need to do." Mason explains.

It was time to go catch themselves a bad guy and give him a taste of his own medicine. Lane thinks to himself as heads out of the armory with Steve, Havika, and Junior.

* * *

**0205 Hours. NCIS Hawaii Field Office - Tactical Operations Center - JB Pearl Harbor Hickham, Pearl Harbor. **

**1hr:05mins remaining**

Everyone had changed into black tactical attire, the only way they could tell each other apart was the different colored pants they all wore. Also their Kevlar vests helped identify who was who. The only four without vests were Lane, Steve, Junior and Havika, the four target SEALs.

"Alpha Team, that's you Commander. You, Reigns, Kamaka and Sullivan will helo in and drop about three miles north of the main gate." Blackburn informs Steve. Steve nods his head in understanding of his objective.

"Bravo Team is Perry, Santiago, Lahela, Carson and Seeger, rescue and recovery of captive operators."

"Charlie Team that's retrieval of the drugs Rutherford is pumping the captives full of and finding the reversal or antidote of the drug. Than double back and help Bravo with the captives, taking out any and all resistant guards."

Blackburn turns to six Five-0 members all kitted out in black tops and green cargo pants. All that was the missing was the war paint and they'd look like a bunch of Steve wanna bees. Danny really hopes this is last time he'll ever have to dress like this again. The last time almost didn't end well.

"Delta Team Five-0 you're Alpha Team's back up when and ONLY when the signal is given do you engage." Blackburn is looking pointedly at Danny. Knowing just how the other man can be when it comes to his partner and being in possible peril.

* * *

**0300 Hours. 3 Miles Off of Rutherford's Compound - Waipahu, Honolulu**

**00hrs:00mins remaining**

"Alpha Team drop zone." Steve whispers through his com embedded in his ear. The four men had rappelled down from the helicopter in tactical gear. Then they stripped out of said gear for just the plain civilian clothes they were underneath. All dressed in black cargo pants and t-shirts, they head into forest with only the aid of their night vision goggles.

"_**Copy that Alpha Team."**_ Blackburn relays back from the TOC in NCIS HQ. **"Alpha one passes Omaha." **Blackburn crosses off a box on a chalkboard marked 'OMAHA. Five other boxes remain uncrossed as of yet.

Blackburn also knew now that the operation was on a new timeline. Sunrise was in under three hours. They had to move now and move fast if they wanted to maintain objective under the cover of the early morning darkness. Now they still had the element of surprise on their side. Once the sun rose the whole operation could be blown if the next key objectives aren't met on time.

_**02hrs:50mins til sun rise**_

Steve and Havika took point on their trek through the forest. While Junior was squarely in the middle and Lane brought up the rear of the quartet.

They were all about a hundred or so meters from the main gate, when Kono's voice came over the coms.

"Snipers in position." Kono reports. Two minutes later shots are heard in the distance and Tani's voice rings through the coms.

"Tangos down. I repeat tangos down." Tani laughed inwardly to herself she felt like she was playing a videogame. She also knew she very much wasn't and was this how Junior and Steve always operated whenever they were on their super-secret classified SEAL missions. It somehow made her feel closer to Junior in a way she hadn't been before.

Steve and Havika drop to the ground wet squishy ground and crawl on their bellies through the wet, thinning grass the small rocks digging into their covered elbows. This time of the norming is also why they picked this precise time because of the weather, there had just been a light shower an hour ago and also provided them with cover.

Junior and Lane following Steve's lead and dropping to the ground as well. The smell of dewy foliage after a rain hits their noses. But also the mud and Lane just knows he's going to have mud into places mud should not be. He'll be taking two, no three showers after this is all over. Three very long not three-minute Navy showers.

"**Freeze," **Blackburn orders over the com.

Steve holds up a fist. Havika, Junior and Lane stop in their advancement towards the main gate. Now only mere yards away.

"_**All hostiles are still inside. Twelve with the captives to the west of your location. Four with target making a nightly patrol. When I give the signal breach the door." **_

"Copy that." Steve whispers and he has to admit it feels good to have Blackburn in his ear again. Monitoring the situation. He knows everyone's positions and the hostiles.

"_**Once inside move on target and provide cover for Bravo and Charlie teams to make entry. I'll hear everything within several feet of your position. There are two hostiles with AK's and two with pistols." **_

That let them know which two they'd need to take out first before being able to deal with Rutherford himself, how much time they had. To give the others space they needed to make entry to where the captive fighters were being held.

"Copy that. Let's move." Steve pulls out his sidearm he has stashed in his ankle holster as do the others copying his lead.

"_**Hostiles are in position." **_Blackburn notifies the team of four.

"Moving." Steve replies as he and Havika stack up on one side of the door and Junior and Lane stack up on the opposite. Steve and Junior both places charges on their sides of the door, and count down. 3…2…1…."

* * *

The loud boom is the just the right amount of force and shock to blast the gate doors open inward. Once inside Steve goes for the goon on the left with the AK assault rifle and has disengaged his hostile before he's even got a chance to get a shot off.

Junior takes out the second hostile with the AK, and he goes down with a thump on the ground. Rutherford turns slowly around in his tailored gray suit.

_What kind of man wears a tailored three-piece suit at three in the morning. Does this yahoo ever sleep? Doesn't matter he can sleep all he wants when he's dead. _Lane thinks and refocuses himself on the man in question.

Both he and Havika had disarmed the two, downed men and taken their weapons for themselves. Steve and Junior still only have their side arms. Two AK's are aimed are two vital parts of body. Havika aiming at Rutherford's chest center mass, and Lane aiming for right between the eyes.

"McGarrett." Rutherford's voice is rough and deep his German accent thick. There was a certain in his eyes like he's thinks he's got the upper hand just because Steve's staring him down with his best Navy SEAL glare. "And friends, Agent Sullivan was it not." Rutherford remarks eyeing Lane holding the assault rifle at his head.

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't just shoot him now and be done with it?" Lane looks over at Steve.

"Not yet Senior Chief." Steve's voice is calm and steady even with the two goons with pistols aimed at him.

"You are all on a what is it you Americans call it a suicide mission. You believe you can take me in my own fortress." Rutherford mocks.

"We'll do a lot more than just take you." Junior replies.

"Petty Officer Third Class Junior Reigns. 4 tours of duty, in Afghanistan and Iraq. Father was also Navy. Has an interest in one your co-workers, an Officer Tani Rey."

Junior is shocked but remains calm under the older man's scrutiny. The man had been watching other members of the NCIS and Danny so it's not a stretch he'd check out others as well. He kept himself in check knowing SAC Blackburn could hear everything as well their backup.

"Georg Hans Rutherford, international terrorist, you've got your hand in the criminal cookie jar don't cha mien freund. Human trafficking, drugs, terrorism a whole slew of other dastardly deeds. Too bad it's all going to come crashing down around you." Sullivan smirks at the way Rutherford's face contorts in anger. The two goons still armed by his side have no idea what to do.

"You lie!" Rutherford asserts.

"Do we?" Havika asks. "I've always told my kids lying is bad haven't you Sullivan."

"Oh most definitely." Lane replies.

"Disarm them now!" Rutherford booms tired of the prattling on the two other sailors are doing.

"I don't think so buddy boy." Lane snarks. 'Move one inch and your boss dies." The two dunderheaded goons are stricken they don't know what to do follow their boss' order or listen to the known federal agent.

"As we speak, all your operations and all your endeavors across the globe are being dismantled torn apart ripped open by the FBI and Interpol." Steve explains and it only makes the man in front of him angrier.

"You're lying." Rutherford yells at the four men. "This…this is a suicide mission for you. You will not got out of here alive."

Havika slowly claps his hands together. "Bravo great show great show real scary like. This is a suicide mission. You will not get out of ere' alive. What do you take us for idiots."

Lane picks up his friend's train of thought. "You think just the four of us could storm this place. That, that really would be suicidal. I have no intention of leaving my children fatherless."

"Neither does Cmdr. McGarrett over there." Lane points a thumb over at Steve who has his pistol trained on goon 1 Junior has his is trained on goon 2 on Rutherford's left his right.

"He's right you know. I wouldn't want to my partner would kill me before you would. I may have done some questionable things in the past. I may be a guns and ammo love lunatic, I may be a Neanderthal, but I…"

"_Bravo Team in position holding ground_" Agent Perry radios in.

"_Charlie Team in position holding ground"_ Agent McBride's voice comes over coms.

"I'm never without my partner close by." Steve finishes just as Danny, Chin and Kono burst through the door. "My backup."

"I mean honestly man did you think we'd come here without it?" Lane asks as he watching Chin and Kono disarm the two goons that had weapons trained on Steve and Junior.

"Tie them up together with those two." Junior says to Chin and Kono and throws the other two island native's zip ties for the now four unconscious men.

"Game Over Rutherford. Show's finished. Your precious fighters are no longer yours." Steve explains evenly he knows he has the other man right where he wants him. Steve steps closer to Rutherford with his gun. He looks up and then then at Steve his sole focus on him. "You were wrong when you said we'd be the ones not to get out of here alive." Steve raises his gun to the other man's head.

Rutherford is smiling like he knows something the others don't. even with a gun pointed at his head. Even in death he knows something.

"Ride bene chi ride ultimo." Passes Georg Rutherford's lips before three simultaneous shots ring out through the air. Two shot to the chest, center mass, and one right in his forehead. He falls backwards to the hard, concrete ground like a lead paperweight.

Steve looks up and over to where the other two shots came from both Lane and Havika with their stolen weapons slung around their shoulders are holding their own side arms out and pointed in Rutherford's direction.

"Call it poetic justice." Havika suggests.

"It's what Scott would have done." Lane explains easily. Adrenaline still flowing through his body at the action.

"_**Hostiles secured in north wing." **_Agent Santiago comes over the radio where he and the rest the NCIS team are freeing the now former captive special operators.

"_**Formula antidote retrieved rendezvous at Bravo's position."**_ Agent McBride confirms over coms.

"_**Good work teams. Alpha, Delta rendezvous with the others in the main staging area, HPD EMS and ME's are two mikes out." **_Blackburn informs the teams.

"He's dead." Danny confirms pulling two fingers back from Rutherford's throat. "No pulse." He says as if that makes it more clear. They all know the three shots fired were all kill shots. There's no way to know whose kill shot was actually the one that penetrated the body first.

Lou and Adam are looking out for any stragglers that might have escaped the main fight staging area a building over. While the others tie up loose ends quite literally. The men Chin and Kono tied up are being hauled out by Tani, Kono, Chin and Junior.

"You okay babe?" Danny asks completely forgetting that coms are still on.

He felt at peace when he shot and killed Wo-Fat in that old laundry mat after he'd tortured Steve. Right now even though Steve's standing near Rutherford's dead body steadily growing cold, is a cold sense of dread. He can't shake what the man's dying last words were.

Steve looks away from the body and back to Danny. "I am now, see I told you everything would work out."

"Only because we were here Steven. As your backup."

"That was the plan all along D."

* * *

As the both Alpha and Delta teams left the body of Rutherford behind in the auxiliary building the teams walked out of the building in the compound to quite a sight.

"Well ain't that a sight, that's something I'll never get tired of seeing." Lou stops in his tracks halfway across and the open compound and stared up at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't Danno. I told you there was beauty it." Steve wraps an arm around his husband looking up at the sky as well.

"Shhh, Steven don't ruin the moment." Danny whispers as he's looking up at the sky with everyone else. Just standing their admiring it's beauty. "Most beautiful sunrise I've ever seen indeed babe. Most beautiful one indeed."

* * *

The End…

A/N: Or is it? Okay no really this is the final formal end of this story. The case is finally wrapped and finished. My first story on here and I'm pretty darn proud of myself. I know it ended kind of fluffy, and sappy there, but there's a point to that a reason for that.

I know you probably have unanswered questions, some may be answered. Some not. I am though continuing on with this McGarrett Brothers AU I have created here. I have to tackle Season 10 of course. I've already got the first episode I'm writing of that season partially outlined.

I'll also be cross posting this story and all future McGarrett Brothers stories in this series on AO3 or Archive of Our Own as I am way more active over there in reading and that site will be my new posting site. My username is HawaiiFive0Fanatic, I'll start posting a chapter a day from this 'season 9', starting Friday until I've uploaded all chapters from this story and figure out how that upload system works.

There also is an alternate ending also in the works that I will post on AO3 as that will be rated higher than what I can put on here and not get my story taken down. Let me know if you want to see the alternate ending on AO3.

Hope everyone enjoyed the ride reading it as much as I did writing it. Look out for the epilogue of this story coming this Friday evening (actually that my dad's birthday) or this weekend (which is actually Father's Day so uh no make that Monday or Tuesday at the latest.

Aloha a hui hou everyone.


	22. Chapter 18 - Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hawaii Five-0, or its characters; they belong to CBS. Only ones I own are the ones I've stated I do (I created Jeff Taylor and his son Dominic), so all the bad guys except for the ringleader Georg Rutherford. All unrecognized OC's not created by other authors are of my own creation.

Warnings: Use of the F-word once and Mother F-" once as well though it's a character's thoughts. Just thought I'd warn you.

* * *

Read. Review. Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been five weeks since the NCIS team closed the Rutherford underground fight club case. While simultaneously shutting down Georg Rutherford's international criminal syndicate. With the help of new colleagues from the Chicago field office and the help of Five-0. If Five-0 hadn't been there if Chin Ho and Kono had been there, the ending could've been very different. The survivors of the fight club were treated at Tripler for their various injuries and interviewed by an agent each to catalogue their experience who they were what branch they serve with, and who can NCIS contact to get them in touch with family.

For some the whole experience of the fight club was a little more traumatic then others because of their resulting injuries. One man, Colonel Darius Jordan a now former Pararescue man is now has partial paralysis on his left side, or left sided weakness. He can still walk it's just he walks with a brace now on that leg. He'd flown 156 combat ops, and then on one vacation to an island paradise, it all went to hell.

Another service member, a former Army Captain an Army Ranger is a left below the knee amputee now, because of a crush injury that went septic due to improper care. Aside from those two traumatic injuries most of the physical injuries sustained by the fighters were treated in the ER or OR, for broken bones and internal damages to organs. The service members were all involuntary involved in the fight club what with being drugged and then forced to fight til the death or submission. The mental scars though left on the men, those were other issues they'd have to deal with entirely.

The service members who were found deceased at the compound were all able to be properly identified by their fingerprints. Or their dental records, for those with…further decomposition. With the help of Army CID, specifically one special agent a Sergeant Quinn Liu was very helpful in identifying the bodies of the soldiers that were taken captive.

Air Force Office of Special Investigations was also called in and with the help of the ME's all service members were able to be returned to their families and lain to rest after the ME's had catalogued their bodies. Some men were from as far as Maine or Boston, Massachusetts.

NCIS paid for the families of all the service members who were rescued or recovered to fly out here to be with their loved during their recovery or to be with their loved ones one last time before being flown home first class, for those that were deceased. To provide the families with closure.

Most of the families surprisingly wanted to thank the NCIS agents involved in the rescue operation. For bringing their loved ones back to them. Some even wanted to meet Scott when they heard Lane talking about his partner and being on the rehab ward after he suffered on life altering injury during the case.

"I didn't do much." Scott says honestly. "I've been stuck here rehabbing."

"You risked your life to stop a dangerous man from to hurting others. That's reason enough to thank you in my opinion." A mother of one of the rescued soldiers says. "My son is alive because of your determination and willingness not to give up. You and your team saved him. You may not have been there physically but I have a feeling you were there in spirit Agent McGarrett."

Scott is flustered and doesn't know what to say to the woman who is about as old as his own mother and thanking him.

"Umm, yes well, it's as my partner Agent Sullivan says 'we work as a team or not at all it was a team effort. We all contributed in our own ways I guess."

After that awkward but kind encounter Scott politely told his doctor and physical therapists to tell any visitors who weren't his team or family that he wasn't seeing visitors at the moment. It was just too much it was like being thanked for his service as if he'd lost his leg in Afghanistan or Iraq, but he hadn't. He'd lost in a traumatic accident, on the job.

This was the biggest case this NCIS team has solved in their entire careers. The director of NCIS Leon Vance was very impressed and fortunate to have agents like the ones in Hawaii and Chicago working for his agency. This case could be career boosting for the younger agents in fact all of the agents got a significant pay raise because of their involvement in the case, as well as some much-deserved vacation time.

Kali decided to go visit her twelve-year-old daughter Anela for a few weeks. Even though it's October and she's in school she can at least pick her up from school and spend the afternoons with her. That's what she did. Jackson on the other hand his friends were his work colleagues. All of them had significant others or families to go back to after the case for their downtime. They had lives to get back to kids to take care of. The only other two people in the unit who didn't have kids that he knew of at least were Brianna and Evan. Evan had his girlfriend to hang out with, so that's how he was spending his time.

Brianna well, everyone now knows she has a father on the island who's serving time in prison at Halawa. So he was out of the picture, and they know she had a twin brother Brett, but he committed suicide last year. Nobody knew if she had any other blood family left, she didn't talk about her mom at all. Jackson thinks she heard Brianna talking about going to visit a friend on the mainland in Oregon.

After a long case like this the team needed downtime. Jackson just hung out at beach, participated in a few pick-up basketball games. Or beach volleyball games. He also went with Lane to see Scott at rehab sometimes. The three of them just hung out in Scott's room at the end of the day played cards, talked or just watched crappy rerun shows on Lane's laptop on Netflix or Hulu. Or just find some random movie to watch and then laugh at how stupid or absurdly bad the acting was. It was fun, and passed the time.

Jackson in one of those rare quiet moments where Lane was out of the room that Jackson brings it up. Lane having gone down to the cafeteria to get Scott yellow island pineapple jello. Jackson laughs out loud with Scott whose smiling at his partner's retreating back. "There is no yellow island pineapple jello flavor is there?"

"Nope. He'll be asking around and walking every single floor for a least thirty minutes." Scott joked.

"Seriously?! Oh man that's just devious."

"Hey I've got to come up with my entertainment somehow."

"Lane says your PT is going really well. You're literally walking circles around that track now."

"Yeah I am. Wade even says when I'm up for it and out of here for good. He'll train me to run for a half marathon."

"That's cool. You know Scott my oldest brother Javier is actually an amputee he lost his left leg above the knee in combat several years ago. He works for my dad as his Chief of Staff. My dad's a senator for Austin, Texas." Jackson reveals.

"Oh I uh didn't know that." Scott says slowly. He may seem pretty well adjusted to everyone else after only being an amputee for wow has it been five months already. He still doesn't know how he feels about it, being an amputee losing his leg. It's a whole helluva lot adjust too. That's just his leg his talking about. Don't even get him started on his TBI issues.

"Nobody does." Jackson answers. "Umm nobody on the team that is."

"I get it you're a private guy Jackson it's okay. I used to know a pretty private guy too for about thirty-three years and then he met a loud mouth Jersey detective who started pushing all his squishy human buttons."

"I can't imagine your brother like that."

"Steve like what?" Lane's voice comes from the doorway.

"Like being a private guy. Who doesn't show his emotions or share about his personal life. He seems like such an open book now." Jackson says. "Or at least from the few interactions I have with him.

Lane turns towards Scott now. "I got your jello. Took me forever to find it. I had to go up to the pediatric ICU. Apparently, they stockpile it there. The kids love the stuff. I had to the play sick card just to get in there man. You know I dislike doing that."

Scott stares at Lane mouth agape. "Wha- they actually have pineapple jello. Dude I love you, I was just pulling your leg, ha I made a leg joke funny. Gimme Gimme jello."

Now it's Lane's turned to look shocked and affronted. "You ass, you tried to trick me. Maybe I should take this jello back." _Or eat it myself it does look good. _Lane thinks.

"No, come on I'm sorry you got to admit that was pretty funny." Scott apologizes. "It's Hawaii of course they had to have pineapple flavored jello they have pineapple flavored almost anything."

Lane tosses his friend the jello cup on his bed, and he catches it with his right hand and doesn't fall over. _Oh yeah serious balance game there. _Scott praises himself inwardly.

"So have you given anymore thought to your Halloween costume?" Lane plops himself in the armchair on the right side of Scott's bed and props his feet up on the edge.

"Oh yeah it's in fourteen days, isn't it?" Jackson asks.

Scott pulls his laptop up closer to him and puts it in front of him. "Oh I have, have a look at these…"

* * *

**0930 Hours. 23 October 2019. TAMC - MTR Ward - Scott's Room. Moanalua, Oahu. **

It's Wednesday thirty minutes past nine and Wade's still not here. Wade's never late for Scott's PT sessions he's always right on time. Which is to say he's ten minutes early every day has been since that first full day PT session. So he's well and truly late now.

Scott's showered hair done and dressed in a pair of red Nike basketball shorts with the black stripe down the sides and a plain black Nike dri-fit t-shirt. He's got his shoes and leg on everything. He's all dressed and ready to go start his day and nowhere to go. Well he knows where he's supposed to be but the therapists don't like it when patients wander off.

So he's sitting the armchair with his new I SPY Spooky Night book, Steve bought him a few days when he was at the bookstore with Danny and Charlie. It is eight day until Halloween, Steve thought it was appropriate. Scott's collected a lot of I SPY books since moving to the MTR ward four and half months ago.

For one they hold his attention a longer because there's stuff to look at all over pages and different stuff too. By finding a specific item on the page it helps him with his focus and memory. For two, they're just fun to look at, he never would have admitted that before, but now, a lots changed. A lot's still changing he's still rolling with the punches.

One thing he doesn't like is change in his routine, and Wade being late is going to throw off his whole schedule. He'll be in PT longer which means it'll probably run into his speech therapy which then that'll run into lunch and it'll just be all messed up.

_Okay breathe McGarrett breathe in through your nose out through your mouth. Calm down._ _Everything's fine._

As Scott's having his little mini anxiety panic attack Wade knocks on door. "Come in!" Scott calls.

"Hey Scott sorry I'm late I had to take care of a little business. You ready to get working today."

"Yes finally! Where were you anyway? You're forty-seven minutes late now."

"Relax Scott everything's going to be fine. You trust me, right?"

"Well you've let me fall about a billion times, and didn't help me get back up so yeah I trust you." Scott smirks and laughs getting up from the chair and putting his book down.

Wade is a very special person in the McGarrett family now. He's Scott's physical therapist, but he's also his confidant about all things amputee. Wade just listens, and doesn't say anything just let's Scott talk out his struggles never judging him or belittling him.

* * *

**0957 Hours. Major Trauma Rehab Ward - Physical Therapy Gymnasium, Moanalua, Oahu. **

What greets Scott when he and Wade enter the PT gym is not something Scott expected. In one spot of the gym is Scott's rehab team. His doctors, nurses, his therapists, his dietitian, the chaplain he saw every once in and while when things got a little too much, and his prosthetist Mark Dowling were all standing in a clustered circle. Steve, Danny, Lane, Brooke, and all the kids are there also.

There's a banner behind them that says 'Congratulations Scott.' It's signed by everyone there even other patients that he's gotten to know.

"Wade? What is all this?" Scott asks.

"Isn't it obvious." Wade says it in that way he does. That way he doesn't treat him like someone with a brain injury. As Wade told him his injuries don't have to define him, don't have to be all consuming. He's so much more than just an amputee with a severe TBI now.

"I'm done with physical therapy." Scott states working it out in his head.

Wade shakes his head a little in good way. "Yes and no. Scott you're done with all your therapies. You've graduated in a sense as we like to call it here on the ward. You're being discharged and going home for good this time."

"Seriously?! I'm outta here for real?"

"Yes Scott you are." Scott's prosthetist Mark says. "You've come a long way in almost five months Scott. I remember when you first came into my office practically dragged kicking and screaming in there. You didn't want anything to do with me or what I do for a living and now look at you."

Scott's cheeks go a bit red at the memory. It's embarrassing. "Uh yeah I guess I have."

"You really have Scott. You're…I don't want to sound cliché and you probably don't want to hear it but you're inspirational. To all the men and women who have rolled or walked through those doors in the last five months. Every challenge every obstacle Wade gave you conquered it, and then asked for more. When you got knocked down, you just got right back up. You learned how to do some of the simplest things again with Wade's guidance. He told me one day he's never seen another guy like you except in himself. I guess that's why you got on so well."

"Huh I never thought about it like that before. I guess he pushed me and I pushed back."

"Oh you sure did McGarrett. You're dealing with a lot more than most amputees here. I've got something that'll make this graduation celebration discharge even better. How about we get you that new leg you designed. Mark?"

"Right here." Mark pulls out Scott's new sleek customized prosthetic. The design on the socket part of the prosthetic is amazing, awesome, rad, cool, any other number of those adjectives. The design is black with a skull and cross bones pirate style on it with blue flames surrounding skull and crossbones pirate. The design goes about half way down the socket before the pylon (metal shin) starts and his fake foot is attached to the end of the base. It's just what Scott imagined and more for his first prosthetic.

"So what do think Scott?" Wade asks arms loosely on his hips.

"I think…I think that's the coolest looking leg I've ever seen. You guys do amazing work. Mahalo. Can I try it on?"

"Sure you can I bet you're just itching to ditch the old temp one, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." Scott's far from awkward now even only five months post amputation. Everyone surrounding him is family in his eyes. They've seen him at some of his lowest lows. He sits down right there on the floor and makes quick work of taking off the old leg. Mark hands him the new one, and Scott puts it on correctly with his liners and everything and then he gets to his knees and stands up from there. "Well how does it look?" Scott asks the group.

"Pretty darn cool little bro. Do you think they make braces like that?" Steve asks.

"Unfortunately no, only prosthetics and orthotic leg braces." Mark tells Steve humorously.

"No Steven you are not doing anything stupid or dangerous." Danny warns his husband. "No, not in front of the kids."

"Fine." Steve huffs. "It really does look awesome and just in time for Halloween too. What do you kids think?" He asks the assembled, Sullivan, McGarrett and McGarrett-Williams kids.

"Awesome Dad." Wyatt and David exclaim together.

"You totally rock it. You're gonna be even more cool now." Tristan says. "It's another form of expression for you."

"Way cool Uncle Scott." Paige exclaims.

"Yeah really cool, can you get a pink one next time." Joanie asks. And all the adults aww at the cuteness. "With stars and stripes."

"No, blue and red with stars and stripes like Superman." Charlie chimes in. "Or the Superman symbol."

"No with camo and a flag." Caleb pipes up each kid giving their own next design suggestion for the socket.

"All good ideas kids. Well I think it's safe to say they all like it."

"How about you do you like it?" Mark asks.

"Like it I love it Mark. You've given me my independence back and raised my cool uncle cred by like 100."

"100, million ba-gillion." Joanie agrees. Charlie and Caleb nodding in agreement as well.

"Well there you have it. I'm cool times a million ba-gillion. Now who wants to try out that obstacle course with me." All three six year olds agree with enthusiastic confirmation.

The next hour is spent walking around the gymnasium and playing with his niece and nephews. He hasn't been able to do that in five months. He's missed that, he's missed a whole lot of things, but he'll get to doing all the things he used to before and more. Nothing's stopping him now.

* * *

**1157 Hours. Major Trauma Rehab Ward - Scott's Room, Moanalua, Oahu. **

Scott with the help of his Ohana and Wade clear out his rehab room. He takes down all the paintings Grace did six of them, the colored drawings from Joanie, Charlie and Caleb of the bulletin board across from his bed. They pack up all his books and clothes back into his duffel bags and rucksack. His three stuffed animals he got from Grace, Joanie and Charlie, are safely tucked away in one of his duffel bags. He had placed them there himself to ensure they wouldn't be forgotten.

It's kind of bittersweet to be leaving, but then, again he's super happy to be leaving inpatient rehab. He gets to go help and sleep in his new bed in his new bedroom at Steve and Danny's place. His bedroom upstairs having been moved downstairs now. He can't wait to be home, he's practically vibrating with excitement.

Scott's main rehab doctor comes in his with discharge papers and its official. He's being discharged from Tripler now. "I believe these are your walking papers sailor." His comments handing Scott over his discharge papers. "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday."

"Hooyah." Scott replies back to his doctor as he sits down in his wheelchair and Steve puts one duffel bag on his lap. If he was allowed to walk out of here he would. He finally feels like he can put the past five months behind him, and move forward. That is the only way to go now after all.

Everyone who had helped Scott pack up his rehab room, had left to go down to their cars just leaving the two brothers alone. "You ready to get out of here Scott?" Steve asks holding the handles of the wheelchair. The rest of Scott's stuff has already been taken down to Steve's truck.

"So ready, I'm starving you know what I could go for right. A large…"

"Hawaiian pizza with extra pineapple." Steve finishes.

"Like you read my mind. That's just where we were all going to head for lunch."

"We?" Scott asks he's being wheeled down the hall to the elevator.

"Yeah you, me, Danny and Lane. Just the four of us. The kids have to go back to school unfortunately."

"Oh okay. I'm okay with that. More pizza for us then."

"My thoughts exactly." Steve's stopped at the elevator and is texting Mary.

Steve: He doesn't suspect a thing. Takin' him to lunch with me, Danno and Lane.

Mary: Good. We'll be done and ready when you get back txt me.

Steve: Will do Mare

Mary: Calling your guy when your 20 mins away

Steve: Ok perfect. See you l8r

Steve puts his phone away just as the elevator dings and he pushes Scott into the elevator. "So what are you most excited to do when you get home? you know by the way you'll be staying with me and Danno and the kids at least for the first few months."

"No Steve, I couldn't do that to you and Danny. And the kids."

"Well its already done bro. what did you think we had our house renovated completely so you could just have an easy time of it when you visit for an hour or two or come over for dinner."

"I can take care of myself." Scott huffs, crossing his arms. "I learned how you know that's. That's what all that therapy was for."

"I know you did Scott. But your doctors think it'll be best for your continued recovery if you recover somewhere where someone will actually be able to take you to your appointments and actually pay attention to all your needs."

Scott is quiet for the rest of the short elevator ride and until the two actually exit the double doors of Tripler. He didn't want to be a burden on Steve and Danny and he most certainly didn't want Charlie to see the ugly or not so pretty side of his seizures or his emotional outbursts. It wasn't just Charlie he had to think about it either. It was Rachel what if he had an episode and Charlie was there Rachel decided she didn't want him around Scott. He couldn't do that to his Steve and Danny couldn't indirectly take their son away from or make them have less time with him.

Steve's the one who speaks first just as they pull up to Steve's blue Silverado truck. Lane already in the backseat. Danny having gotten out of the front passenger seat to help.

"If you're worried about Rachel Danny and I already talked to her. She understands your…difficulties." Steve phrased. "Your family Scott, you're just as much a part of Charlie and Grace's life as I am as their Dad just like Danno. You're their coolest Uncle."

"Steve's right Scott. You're family and I wouldn't I couldn't dream of you not being in Charlie or Grace's life just because you have a little trouble in the brain department right now. The doctors said it won't always be as bad as it is right now. You're still healing. And…"

Scott's standing up now out of his wheelchair left arm braced on the door frame of the truck. "TBI recovery progress is measured in years, not months, weeks, or days. I know Jersey. Rachel's' really okay with me living in the same house as Charlie?"

"She is we…umm we even sat him and Grace down separately and talked about you coming home. How you'd be different in some ways, but still the same Uncle Scott they know and love. We told them both about your seizures and what to do if you're alone with them, and that it may be scary, but everything will be okay after a few minutes. They've seen you in the hospital these past five months, they're honestly just glad you'll be coming home to family. Charlie can't wait to show you your new room. It is after all the only room in the house you haven't seen yet."

"Okay I believe you Danny. Now can we go eat puhlease I'm bordering on hangry here."

"You heard the man Steve let's go." Danny smiles at his husband climbing in the front passenger seat. Steve blinks away surprise and then grabs the wheelchair and stows it in the bed of the truck as Scott pulls himself up into the backseat cab of the truck next to Lane.

"Who took the kids back to school?" Scott asks as he belts himself in and Steve starts the truck heading to one of their favorite even Danno approved pizza places. Big Kahuna's Pizza.

Lane looks over at his partner absolutely thrilled on the inside to have him out of the hospital. "Oh Isaac took them back." Lane replies easily.

"Isn't it Wednesday? It's a minimum day that get out in like forty-five minutes at 12:45."

_Crap crap he's thinking quick Sullivan think? _Lane's yelling at himself in his head.

"Yeah, the kids do, and school's important. Charlie and Joanie don't have minimum days right Danny?" Danny shakes his head no that they don't. "They get out at 1445."

"They could have come with us."

"I can be selfish if I want. So sue me if I want you to myself for a few hours before you're bombarded by kids."

Steve clears his throat as they're stopped at a red light. "Okay not all to myself. How about guy time, just us four it's been a while since we all hung out. What with cases, and kids and you know life getting in the way in general."

"Yeah I guess it has." Scott goes back to looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Scott spends the afternoon with his brother, Danny and Lane. After lunch with the leftovers boxed up and in the truck. Steve tells Scott he can do with a new wardrobe, so he takes him to Waikiki shopping center. Steve's not a shopper, especially clothes shopping. He doesn't like it all that much. plus when you tend to buy your clothes in bulk and in varying shades of black or gray or tan easily avoid the big shopping centers. Like Waikiki or Ala Moana. Scott's the fashionable brother, even if they do tend to wear the same kind of work attire.

Their off-duty clothes are generally the same style too. Except when they both have to dress up for going out. Retail therapy he thinks he's heard Grace call it. Whenever she's had a bad day she usually drags Danny or him out to the mall to shop. Or she goes with her mom.

Steve and Lane practically drag Scott to almost all the stores they know he likes to get new clothes and few new pairs of shoes. Before they know it they're all laden down with two bags each, returning back to the truck. "Think you went a little overboard there Steven." Danny reprimands. "Scott can still wear all his regular pants and jeans you know."

"I can Danny's right."

"Not like how they are now. You're going to need access to your leg throughout the day, zip-off cargo pants are the way to go. And cargo shorts of course."

"Okay someone's clearly done their reading homework." Lane chuckles.

"A little too much I think." Scott remarks. "Did you have to get a pair of pants and shorts in every color they had. You got me pink camo cargo pants bro. Pink. I don't wear pink."

"I'm just surprised they had a pair in every color in your size." Danny comments.

By the time the quartet get back on the road back home three hours have passed. It's now 1600hrs by the time they pull up the driveway of the McGarrett-Williams residence. Steve had had Danny text Mary since he was driving and texted Mary to text Steve's guy about the secret present.

* * *

**1600 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Living Room. 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu. **

Scott is the first one to door and he's just about to open it when he realizes he doesn't have his keys. They're in one of his duffel bags. Danny's right behind him with his own keys out, "Don't worry I got it." Danny unlocks the door to the house and throws the door open.

"Surprise!" The living room erupts into welcoming cheers. Suddenly Scott's bombarded by three pairs of small arms and three happy faces looking up at him.

"Hey kiddos."

"Don't go away again, Uncle Scott I don't like it." Little Caleb Sullivan who is the little mini me of his dad, same hair color style everything exclaims.

"I'll try." He really does mean it this time. Okay not that he didn't mean it when he would tell Steve and Lane whenever he was in the hospital previously. He did mean it then too, it was just the nature of the job that he had that inherently came with such dangers. They knew it, Steve being Five-0 and Lane being his partner at NCIS. They're jobs carried risks far higher than regular nine to five jobs. "I don't like being in the hospital either buddy. The only good thing is the jello." That gets a smile out of all three of the kids.

"Really Uncle Scott?" Joanie asks looking up at her uncle.

"Really Joanie I'm not leaving any of you kids anytime soon." Scott looks up and over at his sons who are standing by Lane giving them a silent look. He knows how much more his sons and Grace knew about his health now, then the three youngest kids in the room. "Now, someone's Daddy told me I had a cool new bedroom I just had to see."

"Yeah." Charlie exclaims.

"Uh huh." Caleb agrees.

"It's really cool. Mommy even let me help." Joanie says too.

"Well then I'm sure it'll be extra cool."

Steve just smiles at the interaction between his brother and the three youngest members of their Ohana. Scott's doctors suggested a small immediate family only welcome home gathering as to not overwhelm Scott. This just seemed to be just the right amount of people. It was only Mary, Grace, Charlie, Caleb, and Scott's own sons at the house for the welcome home gathering. Lane's four other children were back at Lane's house being watched over by their older brother Logan. Lane promised them all, that they'd get to see their Uncle too just not right now. The only reason Caleb was at the McGarrett-Williams house was because he threw a fit, that Joanie and Charlie got see Scott and he'd have to wait. He didn't want to wait to his favorite Uncle. Yes Lane's younger brother Ryder was no longer his favorite.

He had tried to explain to his son that Charlie lives there, most of the time as does Grace, and Joanie is Mary's daughter and therefore Scott's niece. Caleb wasn't having it, so Lane finally relented and allowed his son to come to the little gathering. Caleb really had taken to Scott just as Logan had when he was younger. It was cute to watch his youngest son with his best friend.

* * *

Scott was led out of the living room and turned right down the hall do where his new bedroom now was. Joanie opens the door for her uncle and leads him inside by the hand both boys following behind Scott.

Scott stares open mouthed at his new bedroom it, it looks almost like it did when he and Steve were kids and they had to share a room. Although it was much more adult then it was when he and Steve were kids. It had that grown man look and feel with the dark wood of the dresser and his bunk bed. Also his sheets on the bunk bed were that dark green loved. On the walls were pictures his work friends, of Lane. Lane, himself and their kids. There was a dark blue accent wall behind the bed and the other walls, plain white. Above his bed, the bottom bunk on the wall were four square black and white pictures of planes.

"Isn't it cool Uncle Scott. You've got a bunk bed I don't even have a bunk bed and I have to share with Elliott." Caleb sulks a bit.

"Me either I want a bunkbed." Charlie states adamantly to Caleb.

"If you get a bunkbed I want one too." Joanie says.

"Danno!"

"Mommy"

"Daddy!"

Three very shrill voices of excitement yell throughout the house. The three adults called instantly come running.

"What? What is Charlie, are you hurt? Are you okay?" Danny asks looking his son all over.

"Joanie, you know we use our inside voice, inside." Mary tells her daughter.

"Caleb what's all the yelling about? Scott what'd you do?"

"Me?" Scott asks innocently. "Absolutely nothing."

"We want bunk beds too." The three kids chorus.

"I'm gonna kill him." Danny mutters quietly. "He's sleeping on the couch tonight."

Lane puts his hands on his hips looking at his son, giving him a trademark 'but I'm cute pout'. "No Caleb we're not getting you a bunkbed Elliott doesn't want a bunkbed."

"But Daddy!..." Caleb starts.

"No Caleb, no bunk beds we don't need them."

"But…but Uncle Scott gets one and he's a grown up." Caleb says. Lane turns his gaze to his friend now whose looking at the pictures all around the room. Of their friends, of his sister and brother, completely not paying attention. Some of the pictures are even ones Lane hasn't seen before or knew they were even taken.

"Scott help me out here will yah."

"Uh….I don't umm I'm surprised as you are Lane. I really do love my new room. It's cool, even the…are those removable pictures label on my dresser." Scott can feel his face heating up in embarrassment.

Danny's the one who answers, "Steve thought they'd help with your memory and what goes where and what's in what drawer. You've seen Charlie's room he's got the same deal."

"Nuh uh I don't have a bunk bed Danno." Charlie says.

"_Okay where is this sass coming from? _Danny wonders. Charlie's always such a sweet, polite kid. _Testing boundaries maybe especially with Scott in the room. _

'Mommy can I have a bunk bed please…" Joanie tries again.

"I don't know Joanie do you think it's fair that you'd get one and your friends here don't."

"Yeah huh, cause I'm a girl. I'm a princess." Joanie beams sweetly.

_Oh Steve is so gonna get it._ Mary thinks to herself.

"Danny? Everything okay in here?" Steve asks as he stops by the threshold of his brother's door.

The three other adults in the room turn glaring daggers at Steve.

"You…." The three adults point fingers at Steve menacingly. Danny's finger almost touching Steve's chest.

"What? What'd I do?"

* * *

Not three seconds later Steve's being chased through his own house by his husband, sister, and brother's best friend.

"What was that all about?" Joanie asks.

"What'd Daddy do Uncle Scott?" Charlie asks he's watching his Uncle get one of the toy bins out of his closet marked Legos.

"You know Charlie I'm not too sure." Scott answers honestly.

"Grown-ups are confusing." Caleb asserts.

"Uh huh." Both Charlie and Joanie agree.

"Who wants to build Legos with me?" _Right stupid question of course they do. _Scott thinks to himself as he sits on the floor with the kids on the big floor rug in his room and opens the Jurassic World Lego set and promptly dumps all the plastic packages on the floor.

He saw a few other cooler more adult Lego sets in the bin, like this model replica of a Bugatti he's always dreamed of having. That'll be his first project. Or maybe the model replica of a Lamborghini he saw in the bin. He's content right now to play with his niece, nephew and Caleb. Scott really didn't see the big deal about him having a bunk bed.

An hour goes by and the adults outside don't hear anything from the kids or Scott. Grace, Jake, Tristan, Cooper, David and Wyatt are all down by the beach playing some sort of 3 on 3 game with the football.

"I'm sorry Danny babe really I had no idea getting Scott a bunk bed would cause all this." Steve says. "I was thinking for when Lane wants to stay over at night he doesn't have to sleep upstairs in the guest room.

"They're three six years old Steve of course they'd get jealous over someone having something they don't. Even if it is their forty-one-year-old Uncle." Lane explains as calmly as he can. He just hopes Caleb doesn't go asking his Mom for a bunkbed at her house.

"Just because Joanie the youngest girl in this house Steve doesn't mean she can get whatever she wants. I know she's your little princess, but she's my daughter Steve. I'm trying to teach her things, here bro." Mary complains frustrated with her brother.

Danny pokes a finger in his husband's chest. "You're going to be the one to explain again to Charlie when he asks why he can't have a bunk bed Steven. And you know what else you and I we redecorated your old room when Charlie moved in here. You know how long it took us to remodel his room at my old house, and put that damn race car bed together."

"I know."

"And…he's going to want to have his room redecorated again because if he gets a bunkbed a bunkbed does not go with a racecar bedroom theme Steven."

"I know."

"He's only six he shouldn't be changing his mind about what he wants his room to look like already we've already decorated and redecorated twice, I'm not putting a bunk bed together. Nope, no way not gonna happen."

"I know."

"What?"

"I said I know. And I'm sorry really I am to you guys too." He adds to Mary and Lane. "You know D you get extra hand wavy and ranting up a storm when you're hungry."

"I…you…ugh…."

Steve turns away from Danny briefly to yell down to the beach. "Who wants burgers?!"

At the mention of food the six teenagers all come running back up to the lanai. "Can I have veggie burger Dad?" Grace asks Steve.

"Of course Gracie veggie burgers for my girl. Anyone else want a veggie burger?" Silence. "Alright then, Danno you okay with burgers or you want steaks?"

"I'm okay with burgers you okay with burgers Lane?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, I'm good, Scott'll be good to probably, you gonna do hotdogs too?"

"What would a McGarrett-Williams cookout be without hot dogs. Isn't that right Eddie?" Steve turns pets Eddie's head, Eddie looking up at his human, happily.

"Speaking of kids I think one of us should go check on the kids and Scott they've been awfully quiet for a while." Mary says.

* * *

"I'll go." Lane volunteers and heads back inside the house. He makes his way back to Scott's room, the door still open, and not looking where he's stepping, steps on a bright red Lego piece. Lane lets out a string of definitely not six-year old approved swear words. That gets the kids and Scott to look up from the I SPY books on Scott's bed.

"Ohhhh Daddy you said bad words." Caleb exclaims.

"Danno's gonna be mad at you." Charlie chimes in.

"What are all these stinkin' Legos doing all the over the floor?" Lane asks.

"Sorry Laney that was my fault." Scott says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay Scott, just remember to pick them up after you're doing building with them next."

"But we're not done we're in the middle of building Jurassic World." Scott says as if it's the simplest thing ever.

_I don't care if you're in the middle of building the Great Wall of China that fucking Lego piece hurt like a motherfucker._ Lane thinks.

"Kids why don't you go outside and play with Eddie with while Danno and Uncle Steve are making burgers for dinner."

"Yeah!" The kids all get up from the floor by the bed or the bed itself and carefully step around their Lego masterpieces and disappear into the hallway.

Scott looks down at his lap and then at the three books the kids left and back to this lap. Not looking Lane in the eye. "Scott look at me please?" Lane asks. Scott looks up at his friend, the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes. "No, Scott please don't, I know you were just having fun, and forgot I'm not blaming you I'm not mad at you. Though that Lego piece did hurt like a mother you know what…I know you know how those feel."

Scott looks down again not at his lap but at his fake tan colored foot shell. Like he wants to wiggle his toes on his right foot. He can't because he doesn't have a right foot anymore. The kids didn't think it was odd or scary at all they thought his new foot was cool. He could totally drop things on his right foot and not worry. He'd seen YouTube videos of pros of being an amputee. _They're six McGarrett of course they think everything new and shiny is cool._ Scott thinks to himself.

"Yeah they freaking hurt I used to step on them all the time. And think I had twin six year olds at one time. I swear they'd cover their entire floor with them. Made it a real maze."

"Tell you what I'll help you clean up the Legos and find somewhere to put them that they won't get broken or hurt anyone else's feet. Then we should probably head outside to join everyone else."

"Sounds good to me." Scott gets up off his bed, and starts putting books away back on his book shelf.

"Where's your socks?" Lane asks as he carefully putting put together Lego pieces on Scott's new drawing table by the window. Scott was really excited about the drawing table that Steve hand made for him when he gifted it to him on his birthday two months ago. The table will have to do for now for the Legos. Maybe he can see about getting a Lego specific table to put build creations on.

"My socks?"

"Yeah you know the things that go on your feet, before your shoes."

"Didn't wear any today."

"Well put these on." Lane throws Scott a pair of black crew socks out his drawer. "And put your shoes back on."

"Yes mother you gonna tell me to eat my veggies next too or I get no dessert." Scott quipped as he walked back over to his bed and took off his leg to put on his sock and shoe, then put his leg back on.

_Don't point out he's cranky don't point out he's cranky he won't like that." _Lane repeats to himself. Don't likes when flaws are pointed out least of all when their ones he can't control anymore.

"So, you a burger man or a hot dog man tonight?"

"Steve grilling?"

"Yep."

"Burger totally, let's go." The two friends walk out of the now cleaned up bedroom and back out to the lanai with everyone else to enjoy the fruits of Steve's labor. That's for sure one thing Scott's missed since he was in the hospital.

* * *

**1735 Hours. McGarrett-Williams Residence - Lanai. 2727 Piikoi Street. Honolulu. **

Thirty-five minutes later, everyone's bellies are full even Eddie's, and not just with dog food. Steve knows he saw Scott and Caleb sneaking Eddie bites of hot dogs of their plates. Well everyone's bellies are full except one person. The little kids and the teens have long since gone inside to watch a movie. A Halloween movie, it's a tradition they all watch a kid friendly Halloween movie one day at a time from October 1st to October 31st.

"Lane come help me with the dishes?" Danny asks looking over at Steve and nodding to him slightly.

"I'll come too, help with the leftovers." Mary offers leaving just Steve and Scott outside at the table on the bench.

Steve turns to his brother whose looking out at the ocean across the grass from the lanai. He's been distracted all night, after he took his many pills in a small paper cup. Looking everywhere and talking to everyone, but not really eating. Only taking a few bites of his burger, and eating half of his hot dog giving the rest discreetly to Eddie. He'd seen Scott rubbing his eyes and blinking a lot as well. The strings lights lit up around outside weren't too bright so Steve knew it wasn't the lights affecting Scott.

He remembers Scott really dragging his feet earlier at the mall, and after the only the third shop he'd even said he wanted to go home. Then it clicked in Steve's head like a lightbulb went on. He felt like crap for not remembering himself. Scott always took a nap after lunch at the hospital, because he was easily fatigued after the morning activities. Today this morning was not like his normal schedule. All the excitement, and the eating out, plus going shopping afterwards, must have really tired him out. All Steve was concerned about at the time was not going home too soon as to ruin the surprise.

"It's just us now Scott you've barely eaten I know, but can you eat a little bit more for me please. I know you're tired."

"Tired Stevie." Scott repeats quietly.

"I know Scott, I'm sorry for not remembering your nap time. You've had a pretty full day today haven't you?" _It's technically not even over yet. Scot'll really flip out when he's sees his last surprise. _

Scott turns to his brother fully looking at him and yawns openly. "Sorry, Steve."

"No, no need to be sorry I should be saying sorry to you. I should have listened to you when you said you were tired, earlier and wanted to go home."

"I'm going to go lay down in my room."

Steve gets up from the bench with Scott. "Okay you want me to tell Mary and Lane to take Joanie and Caleb home. So it's quiet or quieter." Still one six year old and six teenagers can get pretty noisy, but they're all watching a movie so they're all pretty quiet right now.

"No s'okay." Scott yawns again.

"I'll come set an alarm for you, for an hour okay. If you sleep too long you won't sleep at all tonight." Scott just nods. "I'll wrap up your food and put in the fridge so you can eat it later if you want."

Steve and Scott walk back inside to the kitchen and the three other occupants of the kitchen just stare as Scott makes a beeline for his bedroom and shuts the door quietly behind him.

"He okay babe?" Danny asks with a dish towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah just tired. Didn't get his nap today my fault. I pushed him around the mall this afternoon when he wanted to come home."

"Steve it's not your fault." Mary says softly.

"It is though Mare. I'm supposed to be looking out for him not pushing him to do stuff when he clearly doesn't have the energy to do so."

"It's his first day home. It'll take a little time to adjust babe. And we've got his schedule down in his room. Everything will work out. Especially with that little helper he's going to have."

Steve realizes what Danny's talking about after a minute or two. "Don't worry bro I called your guy and updated him and he'll be over in an hour. Scott's gonna flip in a good way when he wakes up."

"I'm going to go check on him. Make sure he actually made it to bed."

Steve walks out of the kitchen and down the hall to Scott's room, and opens the door slowly. Sure enough Scott's lying on top of his covers facing away from the door, his leg off surprisingly and lay at the foot of the bed. Clearly, he knows he's tired, but he knows how important it is to take off his leg before he goes to sleep even just for a little short power nap.

"Sleep well little brother." Steve whispers and then backs out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Steve went back out into the kitchen to help, but Danny and Mary had done most the cleaning up already. Danny had banished Lane to the living room to watch a movies with the kids and teens. Guests didn't help clean up. That's the rule in the house. Casper the Friendly Ghost the movie of choice for tonight.

So Steve went out to the lanai and went down to the beach and down his chair, to just sit and watch the waves. Danny was right it was only Scott first day home and not really even his full first day home since he didn't wake up at home. It'll take some getting used to managing Scott's schedule with their regular daily schedules. Steve has no doubt that he'll be able to fit Scott seamlessly into their normal routine. Especially when Scott starts going to his outpatient rehab day center, starting next week Monday. It's a program to help recently released patients with moderate to severe TBI's keep up with the skills they learned while inpatients. As the saying goes 'if you don't use you'll loose it.'

Steve didn't want Scott to loose all the progress he made both in speech therapy, and occupational therapy. He'd looked around the island and this day center was the best one that fit Scott, it was for active duty service members and veterans who suffered TBI's in one way or another. So the center where Scott would be going from 9 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon was well equipped to deal with what came with being in the military and it's after affects.

"Hey babe you okay out here?" Danny levers himself into his own chair looking out at the ocean as the waves come in and go out again.

"Just thinking Danno."

"About?"

Steve gives Danny a look, "You're not a mind reader yet?"

"Contrary to what you may believe I'm not. So what's up?"

"I'm just thinking how good it is to have Scott home. Our home with the kids. I know he's not going to stay here permanently. Just while he's in outpatient rehab. He can go home to his house on the weekends if he wants. Or the boys can home here and sleep over whatever they want to do."

"I know Charlie'd like that he loves Scott's boys and sees them as his older brothers. I don't know how worried or not I should be about that. They're as accident prone as their father and their Uncle."

* * *

About an hour later, Scott's up from his nap, leg back on, and he gets the best surprise ever. Even better than his drawing table or his new I SPY books, or even getting discharged early from inpatient rehab.

The smile on Scott's when Cody the trainer brings into the house a two-year old, German shepherd dog is priceless. He's smiling ear to ear like he already knows the dog is his. He can't believe his brother got him a dog and not just any dog his favorite breed and he's a service dog, as is evident by his black vest with various different patches on the vest.

Eddie sure if happy to his new dog friend too. Steve had let Eddie play with his new friend to socialize him with the new younger before he came to stay. Eddie knows somehow that his new doggo friend is special and for his human's other special person besides the blond one that talks a lot. For the one with the not fleshy leg.

"What's his name?" Scott asks looking up at Cody from scratching behind the dog's ears. The dog looks back over at his human his partner as if he to ask 'why'd you stop.' Scott resumes his scratching.

"His name is Jax it's simple easy short and won't be confused with something else when calling his name out in public." Cody informs Scott.

"Jax huh boy that your name." Scott tests it out on his tongue and Jax turns his head at his name being called. "Jax up." Jax stands up and moves to be beside Scott's right side. Scott does a little test walk with Jax out across the lanai, and down to the beach, acting like he's going to get in the water. Jax stops him by standing in front of him horizontally, blocking him. "Good boy Jax, I think you and I are going to make a fine team together."

Later that night, after Charlie's tucked into bed and Grace is given the hour warning before her own bedtime Steve sees an adorable sight. Steve peeks into Scott's room downstairs as he finishes locking up, and Scott's tucked up under the covers stuffed animals brought in the from truck tucked around him. What's even more heartwarming is to see Jax curled up laying lengthwise practically parallel to Scott his face mere inches from Scott's. It's almost like he's sleeping like a human, its' too cute not to take a picture. Steve puts his phone back in his pocket and heads back upstairs to show Danny the first cute picture of Jax and Scott sleeping side by side.

* * *

End That's a wrap folks. Hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment down below. PM me if have an AO3 account or not. As I said in the last chapter I'll be cross posting this story now that it's officially complete. Thank you to everyone who reviewed favorited, and followed me through this journey and hope that you'll follow me on AO3 and the McGarrett brothers continued journey in Season 10 and beyond.

Mahalo A hui hou everyone.


End file.
